Humphrey duty
by alpha and omega s
Summary: Kate and Humphrey have had a quiet life in Jasper Park but one day come two mysterious wolves, which have a secreteto that relates to humphrey
1. a dangerous encounter

**The duty of Humphrey  
This is my first story patience please not speak English very well but enjoy it, upload it in Spanish too if you like  
I do not own alpha and omega and none of its character rights belong to Lionsgate  
A dangerous game  
**Normal P.V  
It was a beautiful spring day in the park Jasper Canada have been only two days since Kate Humphrey howled in rock howling at the moon.  
Humphrey just woke up to feel the soft rays of light that enter his cave, blinking a few times before you get up and stretch their muscles rigid, way to the entrance of his cave to warm with the sun  
Five minutes sitting there appreciating the beauty of the park, but you see my head was full of thoughts about what had happened in the last days  
Humphrey P.V  
Even I can not believe that the most beautiful wolf Jasper loves me and we can be together without problems, (thought)  
"While looking at nothing important thought came to your head"  
Ray! (Thought)  
How could I forget, "he said to himself as he ran to a small pond not far from his cave"  
"Ran without stopping for a few minutes when suddenly he saw three figures immediately recognized, it was his three friends Mooch, Shakey, Salty"  
Humphrey Hey where are you going in such a hurry to hear that Salty  
I reduced the speed a little and said "sorry guys I have a hurry"  
"It has to do with Kate" Shakey said, raising an eyebrow  
"If you knew as" I said a little confused  
"Kate is very easy one reason why you would be in such a hurry," said Mooch  
"True" Salty said  
"I-uh oh" I started to stutter a little nervous "I have to go guys we talk later" I said goodbye and kept running into the lake, did not want to leave Kate waiting  
"Goodbye" said the three time  
I ran for a few minutes, dodging trees and rocks that was in the way, until finally a blue spot indicating it was close, jump on the last rock and was already in front of the lake.  
I sat in front of the lake trying to relax after that race, I looked meters around and was surprised that there was no "perfect come early after all" I thought, suddenly someone approached me when I opened my eyes I was surprised who he was.  
Kate P.V  
He was out of the cave the alpha leader, I went to my appointment with Humphrey, when suddenly my mom called from inside the cave, I turned around and said "I'm mama"  
Enter the cave and saw my mom with a smile that indicated he was in a good mood, sitting next to my dad  
Eva: "Where are you honey? Asked sweetly  
"I'm meeting with Humphrey for our date" replied  
Eva: "Well, have fun, but if that hurts omega please use your beautiful claws to open the stomach and intestines get" he said with a sweet tone and quiet, Kate Winston's father do know that in this shock, Kate on the other hand has an angry reaction,  
"MAMA" yell "Humphrey would never do anything to hurt me he loves me and I love him," I said angrily, prompting Winston out of shock, but was surprised at the reaction of his daughter, "she really must love him" thought  
Eva: "I'm sorry but it is the job of a mother protecting her children" responded  
"OK but not ever say anything like that again," I said a little calmer  
Eva: "I do not promise anything," said  
Winston: "but still be careful and have had reports of some humans hovered outside the territory," he said with some concern in his voice  
"Okay I'll take care pope" started walking to the entrance of the cave "goodbye see you later" I said  
Winston: "until later" said  
Eva: "beware" said  
I left and went to the lake where I was meeting with Humphrey, but I did not realize that the conversation with my parents had taken me longer than I thought, so rush my way.  
When you reach the lake observed a gray wolf that was on the edge of the lake trying to catch my breath, when I approached I realized it was Humphrey, I thought for a second and decided to surprise him, so I snuck out a side of him and I approached stealthily, when I was close enough to the end and jump on top of him pinning, when he opened his eyes and saw me, I could see her smile grew increasingly  
"Hello beautiful" he said softly, causing me to blush a little  
"Hello handsome," I replied, I noticed he blushed a bit, so I chuckled, "So, you want to do today?" Asked  
"I do not know, I'm happy just to be with you" he replied  
"That's very sweet aaww Humphrey" I said, we were staring straight into his eyes, I got lost in those beautiful ice blue eyes, and stayed for what seemed like hours, but actually spent no more than 10 minutes.  
"What if we go for a swim and then go for a walk" I suggested  
"I think it's a great idea" quite encourage the context, because his personality omega  
Humphrey P.V  
I was thrilled Kate's plan, not only because I thought it was funny, but also give me a chance to spend time with her, which is what made me happier  
I saw Kate looking out of the lake, and I could not resist to make a little joke, I approached her mind stealthy as possible, luckily for me I was too busy feeling the water temperature to notice that I approached her , try to contain my laughter at what he planned to do.  
When I was close enough to yell "water wolf" and push the water, her cry of surprise, followed by the sound of water splashing. Immediately I could not stop laughing, I fell on my sword laughing very strong  
Kate P.V  
Swim to the surface only to find Humphrey laughing "Kate sorry I could not resist," he said with a laugh, was a little annoying, but as I came back the joke, smiled at the thought to myself  
"Hajajaja" I said sarcastically Humphrey earning the attention of "help me out" I said, he came even with a smile on his face and handed me his paw, I grabbed her and said "your turn" as you pull into the water  
I could not stop laughing as she watched emerged in front of me, looked at me and could not stop laughing  
"Well played Kate, I stuck to it to some of my personality omega" he said, smiling  
"May be" playfully said, "that you can also hit him a little of my personality alpha"  
"Hey anything is possible" said  
We swam and played for a while, we had several water fights, after an hour of being on the lake, the two went out and sat on the edge of it so that the sun could dry our coats  
"I'm so glad we can have this time together, I love you Kate" he said  
"I love you too, and I'm happy to spend time with my favorite omega" I said sweetly, I leaned, and kissed him, he answered the kiss and stayed for several minutes, separating for breath  
"That was fabulous Kate" he said with a big smile  
"You were not bad either," I replied with a bit of mischief  
We both stopped, for a moment I saw the sky and noticed it was almost evening  
"Wou it is almost evening" I said a little surprised  
"If time flies when you're with the person you love," he said with a tone of surprise and playful  
"Aaww you're so sweet" I said as she licked her cheek which made him blush a little  
"Well you take the ride now?" Asked  
"I think a great idea" he replied with his usual enthusiasm and happiness  
Normal P.V  
They walked alongside each other enjoying each other's company, taking an occasional chat on the way, usually one that Humphrey had another joke laugh in order to make Kate the happiest possible.  
Kate: "a race to the feeding grounds? I ask with a smile  
Humphrey: "sure sounds like a lot of fun," said  
Kate: "on your mark, get set ... Outside "cry  
Both wolves began their race to the feeding areas were about ten minutes from its destination, Kate had an advantage because she was an alpha and had more refined skills, even though they knew that Humphrey did not give up and followed as closely as he could, had spent a few minutes and Humphrey had already lost much ground, but even Kate could see before him a few feet away, but when he did notice something about his heart stop  
Humphrey: "oh no I have to do something," he thought, "I will not allow those hunters hurt Kate" he told himself, referring to the hunter takes aim at Kate as she ran  
He gathered all his strength and began to run faster and faster, thought the time was encouraged, was giving all his effort, and at least I notice this right behind Kate, saw the hunter with the intention of shooting, the instinctively jump between the hunter and the sight of Kate, there was a deafening roar that echoed throughout the forest, alerting several wolves that something had happened, Kate Humphrey fell on a throbbing pain coming from his side  
Kate was disoriented by what just happened, shook and saw Humphrey in pit of her, she was angry when he noticed a thick liquid that dripped from him, took him to realize what it was, a few moments later understood what happened and tears began to form in his eyes when he heard the sound of the hunter reloading his gun, she froze from fear  
Humphrey saw the hunter was recharged in another attempt to kill the love of her life, this made her fill of anger and hatred I had never felt, but he did not notice his eyes began to darken until they were completely black Kate did not see because I was behind him, Humphrey forgot the pain and the bullet wound, gathered all his strength to stop and prepared to attack the hunter, ran towards him with an impressive speed, the hunter could not react when he saw Humphrey and over he took the gun with her mouth, gathered all his strength in a bite that broke the weapon in two, the hunter saw that and panicked and ran, I was going to haunt him when suddenly you heard a familiar calling him "Humphrey" from behind, he was calm as he recognized the voice immediately, "Kate" he answered, he turned and ran to see  
Humphrey: "you're right!" He said altered  
Kate: "I'm still good"  
Humphrey: Hearing that felt totally calm until suddenly throbbing pain in his side, he collapsed shortly after feeling increasingly weak, he saw how Kate came running to him for help  
Kate: Humphrey saw plummet to the ground, ran straight at him, I saw a large blood stain on the side of it, and I remembered that I had saved the hunter's shot, lift my head and gave a yell as loud as I could to ask for help, when finished I turned to Humphrey, try to stop the bleeding with my legs as he said "do not worry you will be fine, as is the help" felt tears running down my face as he said it,  
"What you remember KKKate ii I love your" Humphrey said in its latest effort  
Kate: "I love you too, so you can not leave me, no I will not allow" I said as tears streamed down my eyes like cataracts, I saw Humphrey smiled at the declaration of love he had just said, I felt a great sadness and pain to see the wolf love in a situation like "Kate ppl please dont cry" said Humphrey  
Humphrey: I was getting weaker and cold, I had trouble keeping my eyes open, everything was turning black, the last thing I heard was Kate saying "do not give up, do not leave me"  
Kate: "Humphrey no! "I cried, when I close my eyes, suddenly several wolves came running, could not see well because the sun is just put, when close enough to recognize them were treated Hutch, Cando, and Garth  
Garth: Humphrey saw lying in a pool of blood and wonder "what happened here?" His tone surprised and scared  
Kate: "I was aiming a hunter but Humphrey got in the way of the bullet to save me," he said with sadness  
Cando: was reviewing Humphrey's vital signs, and suddenly his eyes widened and cry "is alive, but barely, you have to take him to the cave of the healer of the pack she know what to do"  
Cando and Hutch quickly rode Garth Humphrey on as it was the strongest and ran into the cave of the healer  
**What happened to Humphrey?, Will it survive?  
I hope you like it please write reviews of how it seemed**


	2. a restless night

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy, thanks for your Reviews motivate me to keep writing  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Cando: "we must hurry us do not know how much longer can withstand" the cry goes with form running alongside Garth

Garth: "I know, I do my best but it is very light to say" he replied with a touch of sarcasm, panting

After about four minutes the four wolves came to the valley with the body of Humphrey, Winston was on the edge of a hill when he saw this, he ran towards the group to find out what had happened.

Many saw the four wolves running toward the cave of Sally the healer of the pack and knew that something was wrong, Kate Winston approached and said "what has happened"

Kate: "Humphrey is he is hurt," he said as he ran "then I'll tell you what happened, but first you have to help" said eagerly

They ran a little longer until they came to the cave of Sally

Sally: went to hear a commotion outside, suddenly saw Hucth, Cando, Garth, Winston and Kate coming close, everyone looked exhausted suddenly noticed a gray spot on the back of Garth, can not distinguish either by the lack of light, close enough when he saw a wounded wolf obviously "happened!" scream as I approached the wolf

Kate: "a hunter, but then explain what happened, you first have to help Humphrey is very weak and does not know if it would hold more"

Garth Humphrey carefully placed on the floor, Sally came to check it out immediately saw a large gash in the side of his body where he was losing a lot of blood

Sally: "Well, I need to go by Hutch sized leaves, Garth need you to bring me a tree bark very wise, Cando you go to fetch water, take the bowl of my cave to bring" said he felt the concern in his voice "quick" shout

The three wolves were in different directions to get the items you need Sally to save the life of Humphrey

Sally: "Kate!" Cry "I need you to pressure on the wound to prevent more blood loss, while I get some herbs and berries in my den, to give a drug," said, "You can call Winston Eve help me?

Winston: "I then" he said, turned and ran into the woods heading

Shortly after Winston and could not be seen in the forest, Cando appeared, carrying the bowl of water, he approached Sally said "just in time", took the bowl and poured some water in the mixture was doing, then handed the bowl to Kate and said, "uses water and clean his wound," Kate nodded and continued cleaning the wound, while cleaning Hutch came with several large pieces in the mouth, approached the cave and left leaves near Humphrey

Kate: "Sally and finish cleaning the wound and now that" wonder anxiously

Sally approached Kate and Humphrey with a bowl full of substance given fact, "which is now salt and let me work" said

Then came Winston Eve to the cave with Sally

Sally: "Eva thankfully, come and help me" cry from inside the cave

Eva entered the cave while Kate waited outside with Winston, Cando and Hutch

Luckily Sally Cave has a hole at the top in the room where they tried to Humphrey, which let in enough moonlight so they could see clearly while working

Kate: "where is Garth, and has taken a long time," he said angrily

As if Garth signal appeared with tree bark full of wise

Kate: "finally decided to appear" scream in anger

Garth: "I'm sorry, but it is not easy to get this crust, so I knew I could hardly come off the tree," said  
Kate was about to answer but a voice interrupted "Garth brings quick bark" Eve scream from inside the cave

Sally P.V

"Eve thankfully come and help me," I said with relief, knowing that she would be really helpful

Eve: "like this" wonder anxiously

"Is alive, but we just have to get the ball, and stop the bleeding" replied

Eve: "Well, first things first you already cleaned the wound?" Wonder

"If it did Kate" I said, "what we must do is get the ball and make sure that no body hurt some importance" said

Eve nodded and went to check the wound, suddenly I heard Kate scream

Eve: "What is there out there?" Asked curiously

"It is more likely that the sap Garth came to heal the wounds, and Kate is upset with him for much delayed" said

Eve: "ohh, that's my girl" he said with a small smile, "Garth brings the sap and" shout

Garth came running from the bark in his mouth

Eve: "Thanks Garth can leave it here, and if you ever put Kate in a bad mood, I will rip your tail and you'll drown with her while you hang from a tree and you slowly open my stomach," she said quietly

Garth was terrified, just nodded and let the crust on the floor, then ran out of the cave with their tails between their legs

I was shocked to hear the comments of Eve, but quickly turned my attention to Humphrey "we have to get the bullet" the told Eve to remind the problems at hand

Eve: "Oh yes I almost forgot," said

Each one of his claws use to find and remove the bullet, after a few minutes doing this delicate procedure could find the bullet and remove

"Good already out, now let's apply this mixture to prevent becoming infected later" I said

Eve: nodded and continued to apply the mixture to the wound Humphrey

After we finished applying the mixture to the wound of Humphrey, proceeded to choose a good size sheets which brought Hutch, then we apply the sap so we could stick them on Humphrey's body to cover the wound and prevent further loss blood

After more than two hours trying to Humphrey finally had to dug, Eve was dating the cave to tell the five who were waiting outside the cave as far done

Kate P.V

"What will happen, because they are taking so long" I told myself, I was getting more nervous and scared with every minute that passed

Winston: "calm Kate, Humphrey will be fine," he said looking at the state of her daughter's concern

"I can not Pope, as has been too long and I'm fearing the worst," she said, as she fought back tears, but it was a losing battle, felt the tears ran down my skin

Garth: "Weep not Kate, Humphrey is strong, I know you will achieve" said

"I feel it is my fault that this well" I said while crying

Winston: "Do not say that, it was not your fault," he said, trying to comfort

Suddenly I saw my mom out of the cave and Sally, I approached and asked "as is" felt a great fear of what they might say, but I needed to know

Sally: "He will be well luckily for the bullet did not hurt any vital organs, will live, but will be very sore the next day," she said

"I can see it?" Ask

Eve: "but beware if his wound, I must also tell you that he is unconscious from loss of blood, probably tomorrow being lifted in the course of the day," said

I was going to go when suddenly my dad tube "what about dad?" Asked

Winston: "Humphrey is now out of danger, you mind telling us what happened?"

I felt tears forming again to remember those events, I closed my eyes take a deep breath and said "I was in a race with Humphrey back to the Valley, when" he was about to mourn but continue counted what happened "when I was a hunter pointing I was too distracted to notice, but Humphrey saw him, he ran as fast to catch me when I suddenly heard a deafening noise, the next thing I knew was that Humphrey is on me with the bullet wound, then I saw the hunter reloading his weapon to re-shoot and suddenly the hunter leap Humphrey taking away his gun, causing it to flee, when I approached him, he collapsed from the loss of blood at the time I did a long howl for help, and that's when Cando, Garth appeared Hucth and "finished telling the story with tears in my eyes" this is my fault and if I had paid more attention, would not have saved me "shout

Winston: "do not blame yourself you did not know there was a hunter in that area," he said trying to comfort

Eve: "Humphrey luckily saw the hunter time to save you" said

Garth: "I'm the only one surprised that despite being shot hunter could get up to attack" a little upset

Winston: "I do not care how you did it but I'm glad we did it," Garth told

Sally: "Well that explains it"

Winston: "Cando, Hutch bring those Alfa on alert for more hunters"

"Yes sir" and Hutch Cando replied while, and then marched through different roads to cover more area

Eve: "Good is better than all of us Let us go to our homes to rest, has been a long day," said  
"Papa, mama I can stay with Humphrey to ensure that this right" I asked

Winston: chuckled and said, "Fine with me"

Eve: "mmm not sure" said thinking, she felt very uncomfortable about leaving her daughter with another wolf

Sally: she understood the reasons why Kate wanted to stay, so he said to Eve: "I will if you want to be with her all night"

Eve: I thought for a moment and said, "OK but beware"

Kate: "Thank you, thank you very much" she said as she hugged her mother

Winston: "goodnight see you tomorrow" he said as he hugged his daughter

Eve: "to rest" he said before leaving with Winston

When my parents were out of sight I approached Sally and said "thank you for convincing my mother"

Sally: "It was nothing, I also know what being in love with someone," he said gently

Both entered the cave, Sally settled to the bottom of the cave, while I go in to what else can without hurting Humphrey and put my head on his shoulder before closing her eyes said "goodnight my love, hope you recover faster, "then I licked her cheek and I saw a smile grew on his face so I happy, I settled in and immediately fell into a deep sleep

Normal PV (Winston and Eve walked back to his cave)

Eve: "I can not believe you so easily allowed to keep Kate Humphrey" he said in a slightly irritated tone

Winston: "I just wanted to stay to look after Humphrey, that has nothing wrong," said

Eve: "So Sally can do well, after all she is the healer" told to emphasize his point

Winston: "I know that, but I also know that Kate wants to spend time with him because she loves him, and feels bad about what happened, it is just as protective to your dear" he said

Eve: smiled to comment "that's true but anyway I'm not sure really trust Humphrey" said

Winston: "you're talking about" a little serious "is quite evident that Humphrey and Kate loves aria anything for her, just look what I just spent, he risked his own life to save that of Kate, and that is something I admire and respect "finished explaining

Eve: lower your head and said "well, I guess you're right", feeling defeated by the arguments of Winston

Winston: Eve to see a little sad I said "honey if it makes you feel better, we can go see them first thing in the morning"

Eve: I smiled and said, "That sounds like a good idea"

The two old wolves walked alongside each other until they reached the cave where Garth saw that he was telling what had happened recently Kate and Humphrey, when suddenly he saw Lilly and Eva Winston entering the cave

Lilly: "Hi Mom, Hi Dad" she sweetly greeting

Eve: "Hi honey, how you been?" Wonder

Lilly: "It was a quiet day, but I can do them a question? Said

Winston: "it is" he said

Lilly: "as found Humphrey, Garth just told me what happened"

Eve: "He is out of danger should be fully healed in about three weeks," replied sweetly

Lilly: was relieved to hear this, because Humphrey was one of his best friends "less bad, and by the way where is Kate, I thought I would be with you" he said as his parents look behind to see if there was

Winston: "stayed in the cave to look after Humphrey Sally" replied

Lilly: "is good" she said in an innocent way

Eve: "Well it's late and I'm tired I think we can all go to sleep

Garth: "Good morning to everyone," Winston said goodbye and Eve, gave him a little kiss goodbye to Lilly, but when he heard someone ended growled from behind, he had to turn around to know it was Eve, Fear began to take over from him as quickly headed to the exit, and he ran to his cave in hopes that Eve was not

Lilly: "MOM!" Cry

Eve: "I'm sorry dear" lied

(Although Kate and Humphrey, and Garth and Lilly had a relationship, Eve convention that their daughters continue to live in his cave, at least until she marries, Humphrey and Garth did not object to his fear of Eve)

Winston: was already accustomed to seeing scenes to Eve when he was near Humphrey and Garth, chuckled and said "good night sleep tight Lilly"

Lilly: "just potatoes, good evening to you too mama" he said softly as he settled into the bottom corner

Eve: "sleep tight sweetheart" she said, as he settled on the other side with Winston

All wolves fell asleep, and there was silence in Jasper.

**Will you ever trust Humphrey Eve?, It try to kill Garth?, Humphrey When she woke up? the answers to these questions and more in the next chapter will not forget how to write reviews seemed Chapter**


	3. the approach of a storm

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here I bring you the third chapter I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V  
The sun is barely hovering just over the hill, the soft rays of light peeked into the cave of the head alpha, awakening the sleeping two old wolves  
Winston: I finish lifting, stretch my old muscles, as I watched my wife doing the same and said "good morning sweetheart"  
Eve: smiled and said "good morning, did you sleep well?"  
Winston: "thanks for asking if" gave him a little kiss and turned around to see Lilly still asleep "is not the early bird" thought  
Eve: "good going" said anxiously  
Winston: I was a bit puzzled and ask "where?  
Eve: "Kate remember seeing" replied  
Winston: I take it first thing in the morning too literal weight "or true" said  
two wolves left the cave and headed Sally cave to see his daughter Kate, after about five minutes of walking, they reached the entrance of the cave and noticed that everyone was still asleep  
Winston: nearly look and saw that Kate was sleeping leaning her head on his shoulder while Humphrey had a leg around her, a smile grew on me to see them together, I suddenly heard a growl coming beside me , turned my head and saw Eve growling, I noticed he had a tic in his eye, and was about to attack Humphrey "Eve calm down please do not do something that you repent" treating her told her to calm  
Kate: I started to wake me, I opened my eyes and noticed in the position where I met Humphrey, which made me smile "I've never felt so comfortable," I said to myself, now suddenly a growl coming from the cave entrance, lift head carefully, so as not to hurt Humphrey, and saw my mom growling, with an intention of attacking Humphrey while my dad was trying to calm her down beside  
Eve jump from nowhere to attack Humphrey, but before of its goal to reach, was approached by Kate, who immobilized floor  
Kate: "MOM that's wrong, because you want to hurt Humphrey" yell  
Eve: "I will not hurt much, just want to strangle him for sleeping with my daughter," said  
Winston: I was shocked to see the reaction of his companion, "luckily Kate stopped her," he thought, approached the two and said "Kate honey is greater and she can make her own decisions"  
Kate: "mama also true I who lay beside Humphrey, remember that the still unconscious" he said angrily  
All is commotion woke Sally, she got up and saw Kate pinning Eve, and next was Winston, took him a moment to realize what was happening, but as Eve knew, I knew he could see past, a thought came his head and got up and ran to check on Humphrey  
Winston: I saw Sally wake up, after a while I saw that alarmed and went straight to revise Humphrey, knew what was going through his head and said "do not worry that Eve could not touch him, Kate stopped her just in time ", and I could see how quiet sighed  
After a while Eve had subsided, so the release Kate grip  
Eve: "I'm sorry honey, I just want to protect is" explained  
Kate: "I know mom, but you have to understand that Humphrey would never do anything to hurt me" replied  
Winston: "When do you wake Sally?" Ask  
Sally: "I'm not sure it should be during the course of the day," said  
Kate: "Well I hunt, Humphrey certainly going to be hungry when he wakes up," said  
Sally: "I think a good idea," said  
Winston: "Well I have to go to the duties assigned alpha today," said  
Eva: "I love you" said  
Kate: "Okay see you later papa, mama," he said while addressing areas of caribou hunting  
So Winston and Eve went back to the cave of the head alpha, and Kate went to hunt some food  
Kate P.V  
I was heading towards the valley where the caribou meets, when suddenly I found the three friends Humphrey  
Salty: "Kate" he said with a tone of sadness  
Mooch: "Humphrey like this, we just heard what happened"  
I looked at the three with some sadness and said "He's alive and out of danger," I paused for a moment, take a deep breath and said, "but unconscious, and will be very sore for a few weeks"  
Mooch: was happy that his friend was alive "if but at least he's alive," said  
Salty: "true" said  
Shakey: "shame that something like this has happened," he said sadly  
Shakey's comment made me feel even more evil, fight the tears, and said: "I can feel I have to go", after that I ran out to see me not mourn  
Mooch: "I love a lot of what happened to Humphrey" told his two friends walked away as he watched Kate  
After running a few minutes, stop and wiped the tears from my eyes, and I thought "I'll take a good caribou so we can eat together, may already be awake when I get back," I'm glad this thought a bit, and turned my course into the valley  
After about thirty minutes of hunting caribou had caught a medium size and it was dragging Sally's cave, when suddenly two wolves appeared, dropped the caribou and said "Hi Lilly, Hi Garth as is"  
Lilly: "hello sister, we're fine" replied sweetly  
Garth: "We were taking a walk when I saw dragging a curubo, so we decided to see what was going on," explained  
"Well, I went hunting for some food you can eat when you wake Humphrey" I said, "want to join us for breakfast" I asked  
Lilly: "clear, thanks for inviting" said joyfully  
Garth "yes thanks" said  
I started walking back toward the cave Sally Garth caribou and helping me load it, and he was walking beside Lilly, after a few minutes of walking we finally reached the cave Sally, caribou left in the input the cave, went to check on Humphrey, who was knocked  
Sally: "Do not worry Kate should not take too long to wake up" I said to see Kate Humphrey revising  
Look at Sally and said, "Okay, thanks, meanwhile want to join us for breakfast" asked  
Sally: "be happy, thanks"  
The four of us sat at the entrance, around the caribou, and started eating, but not before starting a leg and save to eat when he wakes Humphrey  
Lilly: "It was delicious, thanks again Kate" he said after finishing eating  
Garth: "true" affirm  
Sally just nodded his head  
"Well I'm glad you liked it," I said with joy  
Garth: "see you later"  
"Where do they go? I ask  
Lilly: "going to the lake to swim and cool off for a while, will you come?" Replied innocently  
"Mmm no thanks I'd rather wait to wake Humphrey, but have fun" said  
Lilly: "Okay" said  
Sally: "I'll be back, I need some supplies, you do not mind being alone?" Said  
"I do not mind quiet" replied  
I saw the three wolves away, and lost in the woods, took a quick look at Humphrey, and decided to sit outside the cave to warm with the sun and enjoy the view "  
Humphrey P.V  
Everything was very dark, not see anyone or anything "where I am" I thought, try to remember the last thing that happened, but everything was very clear, "hello there anyone here" call, but no one answered, I decided to see if I can walk find someone, walk for an hour and I was losing hope, suddenly a voice echoed everywhere, to hear my heart beat faster, knew who he was, "Kate" yell, but did not respond, "KATE!" I shouted again, I decided to walk to where I thought the voice came, every time I approached the source of the sound, all bríllate grew brighter, until the light blinded me, forcing me to close my eyelids, when I opened I was not in a cave "where I am" I ask, try to get up but a wave of pain ran through my body, I began to remember what had happened, check out my wound and avoiding note leaves the bleeding, I woke up with much effort, try walking, but be falling with a thud in the fall, followed by a loud cry of pain  
Normal P.V  
A thud followed by a cry of pain came from inside the cave of Sally, Kate, who was sitting in front of it, on hearing this, ran into the cave  
Kate: "Humphrey" scream when I saw him lying sobbing in pain, "are you okay? I asked with concern  
Humphrey: "I've been better," he said in a dry voice by lack of water  
Kate: "I'm still here," I said, trying to calm  
Humphrey: "thank you" was all I could say  
Kate went to the bottom of the cave by the bowl that he still had some water, took it and held it to Humphrey to drink "take some water" she said with a sweet tone  
Humphrey smiled, and began to drink the little water that was in the bowl, "ah much better" he said with relief, which made Kate laugh a little  
Kate: "Are you hungry?" Asked sweetly  
Humphrey I fail to respond when your stomach made a loud noise, causing blush  
Kate chuckled, and said "I'll take that as a yes"  
That comment made Humphrey blush even more, Kate stood up and went to where he had kept the caribou leg, picked it up and handed it to Humphrey  
Humphrey: "Thanks Kate, but what about you?" He said  
Kate: "Do not worry, I already eat breakfast" replied Humphrey feeling glad that she cared so much for  
Humphrey "it's morning" puzzled wonder  
Kate chuckled and said "it is almost evening"  
Humphrey's mouth dropped open and said "evening" with a tone of disbelief  
Kate just smiled and nodded, then said, "It is better to eat if you want to improve fast"  
Humphrey smiled and began to eat  
After we finished eating, went to Kate and said, "Thanks really hungry"  
Kate laughed a little  
Humphrey was confused and asked "What's so funny"  
Kate looked at him and said "is that you have a spot here" I licked the side of the mouth  
Humphrey: I blushed a bit and said "thank you", and licked her cheek, and I could see a little blush  
Suddenly Sally entered the cave carrying their supplies, saw that Humphrey was awake, leave the supplies on the floor, and went to the  
Sally: "Hi Humphrey glad to finally wake up, how do you feel?" Asked  
Humphrey: "Hi Sally, was the intense pain in my side that keeps me walking, I'm pretty good," he said jokingly  
Sally: "Well that's natural, but let me tell you that you were very lucky that the bullet did not hurt any vital organs" I said a little serious  
Humphrey: "I know I'm a wolf in luck, as most would have at the most beautiful wolf companion Jasper as" Kate said as she watched  
Kate: "aww that so sweet" I said, then licked her cheek  
Sally rolled her eyes at the scene, then I said "well you take about three weeks to heal completely, until then avoids any effort or dangerous activity"  
Humphrey: "oohh then no more sliding sled with my friends," I said with disappointment  
Kate: "do not worry, we can have fun in other ways," she said in a sultry tone  
Humphrey just smiled at the comment  
Then Winston appeared in the cave, he wanted to check on her daughter, and if Humphrey had awakened  
Winston: between saw everyone talking, I realized I had finally awakened Humphrey "I see that you woke Humphrey" said  
Humphrey: "oh yes, yes sir," replied a little nervous  
Kate: "Hi Dad, how has your day been? Alleged  
Winston: "It was good, actually pretty calm," he replied, then I put my attention on Humphrey and said "You have to be calm not nervous, I just came to see as still"  
Humphrey: "apart from the pain in my side I've been fine sir" I said respectfully  
Winston: I chuckled and said "thank Humphrey"  
Humphrey: I bow my head in confusion and asked "why?"  
Winston: "to save my daughter," said  
Humphrey: "It was nothing, I would never let anything bad happen to Kate," he replied, as he stroked with Kate  
Winston: I chuckled and said "I'm glad that Kate found a partner that cares and respects"  
Humphrey: "Mr. Whau thanks that means a lot coming from you," he answered, surprised and happy  
Winston: "You're welcome," I said with a smile  
Kate: "I can stay with Humphrey tonight too" ask  
Winston: "Fine with me, but be careful with your mother, you know what happened this morning"  
Humphrey: "happened" asked confused  
Kate: "mmm good, is that I stay with you the night before, when you were still unconscious, we saw my mom this morning and she" I stopped trying to find the words  
Humphrey, "and that she" even said confused but intrigued  
Kate: "I try to kill ee mm" said penalty  
Humphrey's mouth dropped and I am in shock  
Kate: "but I stopped just before hurt you" he said with a little encouragement  
Winston: "I'm sorry for the assassination attempt made by my wife I hope the pardons, but you already know" he said with regret for the actions of his partner  
Humphrey reaction and said "quiet, that I have no resentment towards her, and I know he just wants the best for their daughters, Kate thank you for saving me"  
Winston was surprised to hear this, there was no doubt that it was an Omega with a good heart  
Humphrey: "and how long I have to stay in your cave Sally" wonder  
Sally: "Well I would say a couple of days, to be sure, but then you can go au cave to rest" replied  
Kate: "Humphrey do not mind me stay with you tonight?" Ask  
Humphrey: "of course not" replied cheerfully  
Kate is surprised at her response and said "not you afraid of what my mother would do"  
Humphrey: "Well to be honest I'm terrified of what he might do, but it's worth the risk just to be with you" I said  
Kate: those words made my heart warmed with a warm feeling, knowing that I love the wolf would run great risks just to be with me, I leaned over and kissed him, I saw he answered the kiss, and we were well on several minutes, we parted for breath  
Humphrey: "I love you Kate" she said sweetly  
Kate: "I love you too Humphrey" I replied with a big smile  
Winston: I saw the scene and fills me with joy to know that my daughter found someone who loves, looked outside, and saw that it was getting dark "well I think we'll see you tomorrow" I said  
Kate: I saw outside, and noticed that it was getting dark, "it is night wau" I thought, then I went to my dad and said, "Okay take care, sleep well, send my regards to mama"  
Humphrey: "Good evening sir," I said with respect  
Sally: "good night" said  
Winston: "Thanks, Kate and Eve do not worry I will talk to her to avoid being interrupted in the middle of the night," said  
Kate: "Thanks," I said gratefully  
This Winston went to his cave, while the three remaining wolves removed the remains of caribou that Kate had married in the morning, and ate, after finishing his dinner Sally went to the bottom of the cave to sleep, while Kate and Humphrey are seated together on one side near the entrance where you see the moon reached:  
Kate: "wau moon looks beautiful tonight," I said in amazement  
Humphrey: "Yes, but not as much as you," I said as I watched  
Kate: "ah, you're so sweet" I gave him a kiss on the cheek  
Humphrey smiled and continued watching the stars, enjoying the company of Kate, felt that nothing could be better, until you forget the pain of the wound in his side  
Kate settled on Humphrey, sharing their body heat, and fell asleep almost instantly, then Humphrey accommodation close to his head that giving Kate asleep, enjoying their company  
Meanwhile outside the Western-Eastern territory  
Normal P.V  
Andruw! scream a huge black wolf with red eyes, he had a cold look, with a bloodthirsty smile  
Andruw: "if Mr. Shadow" said  
Shadow: "as is the pack" said coolly  
Andruw, "are a little tired from the trip from the mountains, but should be ready soon sir" responded quickly  
Shadow: "begins to prepare for attack wolves, wolves Westerners will fall in a week," she said, and ended with a smirk  
Andruw, "then sir" replied, and hurried to prepare the Wolves  
Shadow: "Winston you pay, I will not forgive what you did to me" he said quietly hate

**What made Winston a Shadow?, How will attack shadow?,? Eve will succeed in its next attempt to kill Humphrey?  
Find out in the next chapter; do not forget to write reviews of history**


	4. one day of recovery

**Principio del formulario**

**The duty of Humphrey  
I bring you the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoy**

The next morning, at the border of the West-East herd, had a heated argument between two wolves

"Mr. Shadow should attack and" Wolf said in a large, dark brown, with a touch of black on the legs and around the nose

Shadow: "do not be stupid Erick" cry

Erick: "but our forces are ready to attack," said

Shadow: "Listen, spies have informed me that the western and eastern herds have joined, too many for a direct attack," I said angrily

Erick: "then we" wonder with disappointment

Shadow smiled and said "do not worry I have a plan, but for now begins to establish a temporary camp"

Erick: "right away sir" said started to leave

Shadow: "and Erick" said

Erick stopped, turned and said "yes"

Shadow: "Tell everyone to tell them tonight which is plan of attack"

Erick nodded and left

Shadow watched as he went, smiling devilishly at the thought as his plan would be made

Meanwhile in a cave in the territory

Humphrey P.V  
I felt the sun on his face, pulling me from my sleep, I began to open my eyes, but take a while to get used to the brightness of the day, when you can see clearly, look around, I noticed the beautiful wolf sleeping by my side, "looks so beautiful when he's sleeping," I thought, I stood there waiting for him to wake up, enjoyed the view, after thirty minutes I started to wake up and I said "good morning beautiful"

Kate: "good morning beautiful" he said, noting that he had not looked away from me asked "you look"

"I was just enjoying the view," I said with affection

Kate: I blushed a bit and licked her cheek, then asked "how are you feeling today"

"I feel better, it does not hurt as much as yesterday," I said with a smile

Kate: "I'm glad to hear that," said

Sally suddenly woke up and approached us "oh good morning Sally"

Kate: turn your head I saw Sally "good morning" I said with a smile

Sally: I approached the couple and said with a smile "lovebirds slept well"

Kate and I looked and we blush

Kate: "if we sleep well," I said quickly

I just smiled

Sally: "Rest assured, I understand perfectly," I said calmly

Kate: "Well I'm going to hunt," she said

"Okay but be careful" I said, ending with a kiss

Kate: after we finished kissing I said "back soon" and left the cave addressing the valley where the caribou

I saw Kate out and lost to the distance

Sally: "Humphrey I'll be at the entrance of the cave, call if you need anything," I said

"Sally's okay" I said

Sally: I was at the entrance of the pit, when suddenly a golden wolf approached me and greet "hello Eve as you've been"

Eve: "I've been good, thanks for asking"

Sally: "You come to see Kate?" Asked

Eve: "yes, but I also want to talk to Humphrey" she said calmly

Sally: "Kate just to hunt some food, but Humphrey is resting in." I said

Eve nodded and walked to the entrance of the cave when suddenly the call Sally

Sally: "Eve has and do not try to kill Humphrey" I said with a serious look

Eve: smiled and said "you know me quiet"

Sally: "I say so" replied

Eva just simply smiled, and entered the cave, where he found Humphrey lying, looking

"Hooola Eve" I said nervously, "Kate is not at this time" I said

Eve: "I know," replied calmly

"I can help" I said completely terrified

Eve: note the fear of Humphrey and said "I just want quiet talk to you"

I relaxed a bit, but still was afraid that would be angry during the conversation, whatever it was and tried to kill me, "Well you want to talk" I asked curiously

Eve looked at me and smiled, "Do you love Kate? Wonder

"Of course, she is everything to me," I replied with enthusiasm

Eve: "I ask this is because during the alpha school many men approached her because of her beauty, is this is your case?" Wonder

I thought for a second and said, "I will not deny that Kate is very beautiful, but it was the only reason that I love her, since I came to the boss, we were always friends, and as we met more , but it was love, what I mean is that I fell in love not only for its beauty, especially fall in love with me so it is, by his personality, "I said firmly

Eve: I could not believe what I just heard, "it really was a beautiful speech that came from the heart," I thought, "I'm glad to hear that, I'm glad you love her so much, but remember that if you see my hurts Sweet Kate, personally I will open your chest slowly, you bring out the bodies, and the vultures alimentare with them while you squirm in pain "I said in a calm, except for the last part

I was paralyzed from fear, and I could only nod

Eve: "good boy, come back later to see Kate," I said, and with that I leave, at the entrance of the cave Sally stopped me

Normal P.V

Sally: "Do not kill him right? He asked with a raised eyebrow

Eve: "I had intentions, but after I answer a question satisfactorily, I decided to let him live as long as you do not do stupid things," said

Sally: "no nonsense, but it is an omega, it is not too much to ask" joke

Eve: "I know, I have only to wait," I said, then I went for a walk

Sally saw how it was and thought "that funny, I have only to wait", then thought for a moment and thought, "I hope it was not just a joke", I look inside to Humphrey with compassion in his eyes, "not poor deserves that "thought

Shortly after it was Eve three wolves came to his cave

Sally: "most visited" thought, "hey guys bring them here," said the three

Salty: "We came to see Humphrey, we learned that since roused" replied

Shakey and Mooch nodded

Sally: "good can happen, but be careful, even this badly hurt, and he can barely move," said

The three wolves nodded, and went into the cave, where they found acosta Humphrey, lost in thought

"Humphrey" said the three wolves while

Humphrey: I saw my three friends shouting my name and coming up to me, "guys, I'm glad to see you" I said

Salty: "man you look terrible," he said, seeing the big leaves covering his side

Mooch: "how you feel" wonder

Humphrey: "Well, other than the fact I can not move about, and a little pain in my side, I wonder," I said with a smile

Shakey: "I am glad that his personality was not affected omega" said

Humphrey: "And by the way as they heard" nodding wonder

Mooch: "Friend, I know the whole herd" said

Shakey: "if it is true, and you're seen as a hero for what he did," said

Humphrey: I grieve to learn that the whole herd knows it and consider me a hero, "in fact it was nothing, just did what I had to do," I said

Salty: "yes, but being shot by his partner, and scare the hunter after that is not something anyone do" said

Humphrey: "you know I would do anything to protect Kate," I replied with some anger

Salty: "Calm down, you know, so we were not surprised their reaction," said

Mooch: "We know that you love her, despite all the times I tried to forget that, because of that stupid law, could never convince" said

Humphrey: "or if that great friends," he said sarcastically  
Shakey: "hey just wanted to avoid that ended with a broken heart," said

Mooch "is true, just wanted to spare you a hard time," said

Humphrey: "I know it was with the best intentions, but I appreciate not having hacho case, and rather follow what my heart says" I said happily

Salty: "good philosophy, to look where you brought"

Mooch: "yes, look, dating the prettiest wolf Jasper, the daughter of the leader of the pack" said

Salty: "Exactly, you are a very lucky omega" said

Humphrey: "I know guys, I know"

Suddenly Kate went with Sally taking a caribou so they could eat

Kate: "Hey guys" said

"Hello" said the three

Kate: "Hi honey," I said after a kiss, "and has been" asked

Humphrey: "Well, your mom came and talked for a while" I replied

Kate is alarmed, and began to search me "okay" asked in a tone of anguish

Humphrey: "Quiet, I'm good I did nothing, unless not now" joke

Kate: I laughed a little "less bad" I said

Humphrey: "if, after he left my friends arrived, and we were talking until you came" he said, finishing his little story to tell

Shakey: "Well, I have to go, I kept finding with Janice and later Reba" said

Salty and Mooch were exchanged glances, and did not know that Shakey was pretending because he had just come to see them  
Mooch: "hey you do Shakey" whisper

Shakey: "I'm just trying to give Kate and Humphrey some space" replied

Salty: "ohh I get it"

Humphrey: "you guys are talking about" wonder in confusion

"Nothing" three responded quickly

Humphrey and Kate looked in confusion

Mooch: "I remember now that I have a commitment, I have to go" he said quickly

Salty: "yes, yes, and I'm going to accompany" a little nervous

Humphrey's noticed they were acting strange but thought nothing of it, "it's OK to do well the three" he said, as he said goodbye to his friends

The three wolves came out of the cave, they were out of sight, Kate Humphrey approached and asked, "that's wrong"

Humphrey: "I'm not sure, it was always a bit odd, but nothing like this," said

Kate: "if it's a little weird, and you talked to my mother" ask

Humphrey: "I'll tell you, but after eating, I have hunger" said playfully

Sally sat on one side of the caribou, while Kate and Humphrey sat next to each other in front of Sally, the three set out to eat, after they were satisfied, Sally keep the remains of caribou in a small room the cave, to eat later

Sally: I returned to where they were sitting Kate and Humphrey, Humphrey saw that still had dried blood and dirt on his coat and said "Humphrey, I think it is good that you take a small bathroom, it is best to make sure that does not get infected"

Humphrey: the look and said "I think it's a good idea, I feel pretty dirty", try to get up and walk, when I lost my balance and fell sideways, waiting for the strong blow against the ground, when not something soft I stopped the fall, I opened my eyes I saw it was Kate

Kate: "need some help" she said sweetly

Humphrey smiled and said "yeah, thanks"

Kate Humphrey was leaning against, while both walked slowly, but steadily toward the lake

Kate: I decided to break the silence and asked "then you talked to my mother"

Humphrey: the look and said "well, she just asked me a question"

Kate: "Yes, and it was" intrigued ask

Humphrey: "Well, I asked about the reasons why I was with you" I said

Kate: "seriously, because ask something like" I said a little angry

Humphrey: "I said that during the school many alpha males approached you for your beauty"

Kate: "yes, I remember, and was upset," he said with some irritation in his voice, "and you said" ask

Humphrey: "I said that I not only loved you for your beauty, what I loved most about you was your personality, your attitude," I said with a sweet tone

Kate: "oww Humphrey" I said with great joy, tears of joy was coming out of my eyes, I gave him a lick on the cheek, and went on our way, about fifteen minutes after we arrived at the lake, the sun was directly above us, pointing was already noon, help Humphrey into the water, and accommodate it in an area not very deep so I could clean

Humphrey: "Kate, you mind helping me a bit, although I can not move very well," I said with a tone of sorrow

Kate smiled and walked over to help wash, after a few minutes, Kate gave him a revised final sack Humphrey to ensure all dirt and blood from his fur  
Kate: "ready" he said proudly

Humphrey: "Thanks," I said, then gave him a lick on the cheek

The two wolves sat on the shore of the lake, trying to dry with soft sunlight suddenly heard familiar voices

Marcel: "bonjur friends Wolves" said

Pady: "We were on the place, and found out what happened, how are you? I ask anxiously

"Marcel, Pady" Kate and Humphrey said with joy

Kate stops and hug, and said "we're fine thanks for asking"

Pady: "what happens to your partner, it does not come to greet" a little bewildered

Kate: "is that it was hurt by the attack of the hunter, and can not move without help," I said sadly

Pady: "oh sorry, did not mean to be rude," he said ruefully

Kate: "Do not worry" said

Marcel: "Pady going there to greet our friend Humphrey" I said as he started to walk towards Humphrey

Pady: "I Mr"

Humphrey: "I'm glad to see them," he said with a smile

Marcel: "us too, I still get in trouble" said

Pady, "and that was exactly what happened" asked

Marcel: "yes that happened, all I know is that there was an incident with you and a hunter" said

Kate: "Good is a rather long story, but as we have nothing to do they tell you" said

While Kate tells the story of Marcel and Pady, Shadow in the pack is a little chat between two wolves with higher charge after Shadow

Andruw: "Hey Arthur, you know what the problem is with the pack Western Shadow" ask, knowing that Arthur was the closest to Shadow

Arthur: "I'm not sure, Shadow hardly ever talk about it" replied

Andruw: "we must know something," I said

Arthur: "All I know is that Shadow was western pack member, and was a good friend of the current pack leader, Winston, but there was an incident, but I do not know how much affection Shadow" finishes explaining

Andruw: "Well that explains something, but not much," said annoying

Arthur: "and that's why you want to know?" Wonder

Andruw, "is that if we are going to attack and destroy a herd, at least I would like to know why" I said

Arthur: "we do not should not matter because we just follow orders"

Andruw: "as you say" a little disappointed

Back to Kate, Humphrey, Marcel and Pady, Kate, I just finished telling the story

Marcel: "the two were very lucky," said

Pady: "it is true, may have died" said

Humphrey: "Yes but luckily it was not" replied

Kate: "if not for Humphrey would not even be here today," I said, looking at Humphrey

Humphrey: "Well the sun is setting, we should return to the cave Sally" he said sweetly

Kate: "You're right," nodded  
Pady: "we're seeing," said

Marcel: "if we stay a couple of days," he said with a smile

"See you" said Kate and Humphrey while "

After his two friends were leaving, got up and went towards the cave Sally

**¿What is the shadow plan?, ¿What incident took shade with western herd?, ¿Eve Said that seriously?  
Find out in the next chapter, do not forget to write reviews of how the story goes so far, or comments**

Alpha

Ejemplo del uso de "":

traducido automáticamente por Google

Diccionario

Would you mind answering some questions to help improve translation quality?


	5. the plan

**The duty of Humphrey  
Already Chapter 5, what is the plan which the Shadow and his problem with the western herd?, This chapter are the answers to those questions, enjoy  
**  
Normal P.V

Kate and Humphrey came to Sally's cave, the sun had just set on the horizon, when they reached the entrance of the cave, they found that the waiting Eve

Eve: "hello, was waiting" I said to the two

Kate: "Hi Mom," I said sweetly as the burned

Humphrey: "hello good again," said

Kate: "And what brings you here" I asked innocently

Eve: "I just wanted to know how my daughter," I said sweetly

Kate: "I'm fine," I replied with affection

Eve: "Good, I'm glad," he said, "and you think back to the cave tonight?" asked

Kate: "about it is that I wanted to stay with Humphrey" I said nervously

Eve gave a thoughtful look, after a moment of thought said "are you sure"

Kate: "if I'm sure," I said firmly

Eve to see that it was useless to argue, said "okay, but until Humphrey is mostly recovered"

Kate: "Thanks mom," said joyfully

Eve: "you're welcome sweetie" she said softly, "but Humphrey do not ever touch my daughter," I said in a serious tone

Kate: "MOM" cry

Eve: "I'm sorry Kate but you better be sure" said

Humphrey: "Eve quiet I would never do anything to hurt Kate" I said

Eve: I smiled and said "Humphrey know you're a good boy, besides the fact that these badly wounded, and that's why they let Kate stay"

Humphrey: "Thanks, I guess," I said a little confused

Kate: "mama you like to join us for dinner, we still have leftovers for breakfast" I said

Eve: "I love to love," said

Sally came up with the remains of caribou, stood among the wolves, and they all started after they finished eating, Eve saw Kate licked the remnants of blood from the mouth of Humphrey, she gave a little grunt, but Kate and Humphrey were both lost in the moment

Eve: "I think I'd better go, before losing control and Humphrey try to kill again," Sally said in an annoyed tone

Sally: "I think a good idea," I said with a smile

Eve: "goodbye" I said loudly trying to get your attention

Kate: I was so lost in the moment I forgot that my mom was there "oh bye, have a good night," I said quickly

Humphrey: "paralyze me to listen to Eve, I forget that she was there" aaa bye "was all he could say

Eve came, containing the urge to disembowel Humphrey, and went to his cave where the expected Winston and Lilly

Sally: I saw Eve came, I turned to the couple and saw Humphrey almost fainted, I chuckled and said "as they think of doing that in front of Eve, she could have killed you" that last part was directed Humphrey

Kate: "I know, but I missed it at the time," I replied with a bit of shame

Humphrey: "if the same thing happened to me," I said, looking at Kate

Sally: "Eve were lucky that self-control"

Humphrey: "thank goodness, who knows what I would have done" joke

Kate: "I do not know what's wrong," I said a little frustrated

Sally: "quiet affection just because you act like you very much, and feel that you're missing" I said, trying to explain

Kate: "But why think that?" Said confused

Sally: "it's because you've grown, you are a trained alpha, and you have a partner, I bet you do not spend so much tempo with her as before," I said

Kate: I was thinking and I said with a little sadness "true"

Humphrey: Kate hated to see, then I said "because it happens tomorrow your day with her"

Kate smiled and said "I would like, but I also want to spend time with you besides these badly wounded"

Humphrey: I thought a moment about a possible solution, and the only one who had made me tremble with fear, but sad to see Kate hated, so I said, "and if we go to the cave of your parents, and I'm there to recover, then tempo can spend with your parents and with me "

Kate: "seriously do that for me" I said with great joy

Humphrey: "Of course, I just want to see you happy," I said

Kate: I approached him and gave him a big kiss, after we parted I said "thank you"

Sally: "this gesture is very sweet," I thought, then I approached Humphrey and said "are you sure, you know how Eve"

Humphrey: "if I'm sure," I said, but inside he was terrified

Kate: "then we're leaving tomorrow," I said happily, also thought it would be good to know a little more Humphrey my parents

Sally: "I think we should all get some rest" said

Humphrey: "I think a good idea," said

The three wolves settled where usual, Sally in the back of the cave and Kate and Humphrey at the entrance, Kate rested her head on his shoulder and Humphrey remained fast asleep, secondly Humphrey could not sleep, had too many thoughts head

Humphrey: "I'm very nervous, spending more than two weeks with Kate's parents, what if I do something wrong or do not like me, I could not stand losing to Kate," I thought, after a few hours thinking, I finally fall dream

Meanwhile in the pack of Shadow, everyone was gathering in front of the cave to hear interim shadow which would be the plan of attack, all you wolves of his pack knew is that it should be talents, it is known Needless his intelligence and strength

When all the wolves were already gathered, shadow left his cave

Shadow: "silent" cry

All wolves immediately fell silent, and paid attention to their leader

Shadow: "As you all know, we have traveled many miles, with the sole intention of ending Western Jasper herd, but I heard recently that have joined with the Eastern pack, doubling its number" said

"Then we lost the trip" an annoying cry wolf, causing the others to shake

Shadow: "calm, it is true that outnumber us, but we have the element of surprise, and I have a plan," said

Everyone calmed down and listened to the plan

Shadow: smile and said "Okay this is what we will do, we will split into two attack groups, the first group will draw the attention of all alpha, with an attack on a smaller scale, leading to the northern border of the territory in where there is a fairly dense forest, while the alphas are arranged pursue and attack the first group, the second group entered from across the territory, killed all the omegas you are, then will go to the meeting point, to surprise alphas and finish them quickly "

Everyone was impressed by the perfection of the plan, the mere fact of taking them to a land they know best was impressive

Shadow: "listen, spend two days studying the ground, then send the second group to the other side of the West-Eastern territory, according to my calculations should take three days, along the border, far enough so that a guard 's see, that means attack in a week at noon, understand "

All attended wolves, but when were leaving, I stopped shadow

Shadow: "one more thing, let me Winston, I have business to discuss with him personally," I said firmly

Everyone went to their caves, to rest for the next days

Shadow, sat on the edge of his cave and saw all the wolves out "Winston finally, I will avenge for what happened long ago," he said to himself

FLASH BACK

Shadow P.V

I was very excited, in a few weeks begin Alpha school, I was hanging out with my best friend Winston

Winston: "you want to do" I asked

"How about a race to the eastern border" suggested

Winston: "I think a good idea," I replied with enthusiasm

"Okay on the count of three, one, two ... and three" shout, both we ran to the border, we were very even, when I saw the river that separates the western territory, and the East, "the first to cross Rio wins the "shout

Winston: "then be prepared to lose," said

They crossed the river and said "I came to win," I said between gasps

Winston: "but very little" I said, as he tried to catch his breath  
I laughed a little, and sat down to rest "was a long race," said

Winston: "yes, the longest we've done" I said

Suddenly we heard a noise "you hear that" ask

Winston: "yeah, it sounds like someone turning here," I said

"Slide in in those bushes" I suggested

Winston nodded and proceeded to hide, hide after came a wolf

"Jeff is doing here," I whispered to Winston

Winston: "I do not know but let's see what makes" I said

We saw Jeff looked around to make sure no one was watching, we bend over to make sure they did not see us, then turned and headed for the eastern territory

"A traitor" growled

Winston: "Calm down shade, do not know what's going on, sure there's a good explanation," I said calmly

"I'm not sure, but I proved that it is a traitor" said determinedly

Winston sighed and said "be careful, and not get in trouble, it's getting late and I have to see my father, see you later"

"See you" I said

With that we parted

Over the following weeks I was following Jeff, I saw him several times to reach the territory east, usually after the meetings, what ever made me more suspicious, once home school alpha, was watching Jeff, one day a few weeks after school started alpha, I decided to tell everything I had watched Winston

Wait for her to finish the lesson today and I approached him and said "Winston can talk"

Winston: "of course, you want to talk" I asked curiously

"This is Jeff, I been following, and I'm sure he's a traitor, has gone to the eastern territory very often, I think they are giving information"

Winston: I knew what was going on with Jeff, but it was not what I thought Shadow, my dad told me about this, but it made me swear not to tell anyone, "Shadow, forget it, please," he I

I could not believe what he was saying, "no, I do not know what to say, I thought I could count on you" yell

Winston: "just trust me please forget the theme" I said

I gave him a cold look and went, he was ready to prove his point

Winston: I saw him walk away, "I hope you do not get in trouble friend" thought

I decided to put an end once and for all, and confront Jeff, I approached where he was staying, was starting to snow hard, when you enter the cave I saw him lying

Jeff: "Shadow that surprise, that brings you" asked

"Once confessed traitor" I growled

Jeff: "What are you talking traitor" asked confused and afraid

"Do not lie, I've seen you go to eastern territory, constantly" told growling louder as I came closer to attack

Jeff: "Calm down Shadow, not what you think," I said nervously as he backed

"You're a goddamn spy" told

Jeff did not have time to respond when he was attacked by shadow, all he could do is drop a loud cry

The wolves that were trained and Winston's father went to the cave, when they arrived there were shocked at what they saw

Winston: "but you did Shadow" said horrified

I was on one side of the body of Jeff, he chopped Avia neck and drowned in his own blood, "I take care of this traitor," I said with satisfaction

Nicholas was the pack leader, Winston's father, "he was no traitor," said

"Sure, I saw him go many times eastern territory, after the meetings," said

Nicholas: "Shadow was his duty" yell

"You mean" prompted nervous and confused

Nicholas: "He was our chief negotiator with the Orientals" I said angrily

I was speechless, and was paralyzed, then I saw Winston and asked "you knew"

Winston: I looked and I said "if"

"Because I said" I yelled

Winston: "I wanted to, but I promised my dad I would not tell anyone about the safety of Jeff"

I watched with anger, "he could not help it and he did," I thought with hatred

Nicholas: "Shadow sorry, but this does not go unpunished, these banished from the herd, and never go back" strictly told

Winston: "please do not potatoes, was only doing what he thought was right"

Nicholas: "I'm sorry son, my decision is unanimous"

Winston I approached and said in a dry voice of hate "going to pay for this and the whole herd too, will one day for my revenge", then left and headed for the hills plotting my revenge

END OF FLASH BACK

Shadow: "after all this time, finally have my revenge" I said to myself, and a smirk grew on me face

**We finally know the reason the rancor of Shadow Wolves ¿West-East herd can cope with this threat?, ¿Shadow Plan work?, ¿Humphrey will survive two weeks in the cave of parents Kate?  
Find out in the next chapter; do not forget to write reviews of history**


	6. a memory

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here is chapter six, enjoy it, thanks for your comments  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Kate: I get up, look for the entrance and saw that the sun had just come out, I turned to see who was still asleep Humphrey, gently lift me not to wake him, and sat outside the cave, to enjoy the sunrise

Humphrey: I woke up and noticed that Kate was not there, I looked around and saw her sitting outside the cave, I gathered all my strength to stand and walk toward her "good morning beautiful" I said

Kate: I do back and saw Humphrey walking to my "good morning beautiful, how you feel today," said

Humphrey: "I feel a little better, I can walk a little," I said, "and what are you doing?" asked

Kate: "I was just enjoying the sunrise" replied

Humphrey: "you care to accompany you" asked

Kate: "I would be happy to come with me" I said with a smile

Both wolves sat next to each other, enjoying the sunrise, Kate leaned her head against his shoulder Humphrey, and he bowed his head

Kate: "I love to spend time like this with you," I said sweetly

Humphrey smiled and said "me too"

Kate: I suddenly heard a noise, moose ears to hear better

Humphrey: "what" prompted

Kate: "someone comes here" I replied

Humphrey: "who will be at this hour" ask

Kate: "I do not know, but we'll find out in a minute," I said pointing to a spot in the woods

Both wolves stared at the point. Kate said, after a few seconds a gray wolf appeared

Kate: "just my dad," I said with a sigh

Humphrey: "Fortunately, for a second I thought it was Eve" I said as I relaxed

Winston: "Hi Kate, Humphrey," I said as I approached

Kate: "Hi Dad," I said cheerfully

Humphrey: "hello sir good to see you," I said respectfully

Winston: "I just wanted to see how they were" told

Kate: "We're fine, Humphrey is recovering fast," I replied

Winston: "I'm glad to hear that," said

Kate: "I can ask you a question," I said

Winston: "Of course honey," I replied

Kate: "is that if Humphrey can stay in our cave while recovering" prompted with nerves

Winston: "because it questions" I said confused

Kate: "is that I want to spend time with you and Lilly, but I will not get away from Humphrey" said

Winston: "has already understand, there is no problem, but Humphrey are unsure of this," I said

Humphrey: "Lord to me I got the idea when I saw Kate extrañándolos, but I will not be a burden sir" I replied

Winston: "do not worry it will not be any burden" said

Winston: "but this reviewer Sally, remember that she is the healer" wondering

Suddenly Sally left the cave and said "no problem, Humphrey and is able to move well beyond this Eve, who is also a healer, but I will in a week to review and change the bandage"

Humphrey: "Sally's okay" said

Winston: "Best we set off, it is a long walk"

Kate and Humphrey, nodded, said goodbye to Sally, and they headed to the cave of the head alpha, Humphrey walked leaning on Kate, because she still could not walk long distances, by itself, after about fifteen minutes of walking they reached finally to their destination, when they approached the entrance of the cave, they saw Eve sitting outside Winston came forward to talk to her

Eve: "Where were you darling" I asked Winston

Winston: "I went to visit Kate and Humphrey" replied

Eve: "as is" sweetly asked

Winston: "Why not ask them yourself" I said, pointing to the two walking towards us

Eva looked over his shoulder and saw Winston Kate and Humphrey slowly approaching

Eve: "love like you've been" asked

Kate: "I'm fine" I replied

Eve: "they are doing both here, Humphrey still not be able to walk" ask them

Kate: "We came to stay while recovering, so I can spend time with you" I said

Eve: "I think a good idea," I said

Winston: "It is better we go and we acomodemos" I said

The four wolves entered the cave, Kate Humphrey helped settle into one side of the cave

Lilly saw Kate asleep on the other side of the cave "ma forgot how much I sleep my little sister" thought

Winston: I dated Kate for organizing the hunt group today, when they reached the base of the valley saw all alphas'm waiting to give you their tasks for today "attention all" call

Kate: I saw my dad assign duties to all, I only had to go hunting with the group in the morning, "Papa, please check again to the cave, I feel very comfortable leaving alone with my Humphrey mama "I said

Winston: I chuckled, and said "do not worry honey, I'll make sure I did not kill Humphrey"

Kate: "Thanks" I said, and then I went hunting with the group

Meanwhile in the cave of the head alpha, Lilly was waking

Eve: "good morning sweetheart" I said sweetly

Lilly: "good morning mama" I said sleepily

Humphrey: "good morning Lilly" said

Lilly: I looked around in surprise, and saw Humphrey on the other side of the cave, "Humphrey ho when you came," asked surprised

Humphrey: "recently reached" replied

Lilly: "ha, and that doing here" asked

Humphrey: "Kate is that I wanted to spend time with his family, but he would not let me, so I came with her," said

Lilly: "and how long you stay" I asked innocently

Humphrey: "I'm not sure, maybe two weeks," I replied

Lilly: "Well, and where's Daddy and Kate" said

Eve: "your dad and your sister were to assign the duties alpha" said

Lilly: "going to take a while" I said to myself, "but at least this Humphrey, you can think out something to pass the time" thought

Humphrey: "Lilly want to tell some jokes to pass the time" I suggested

Lilly: "I think a good idea," said

Eve: I saw had some chises, and occasionally laughed, suddenly saw Winston enter the den, "as I was darling" asked

Winston: "you know, like every day," I replied

Lilly: "Hi Dad, and Kate" I said

Winston: "Hi Lilly, Kate is in the hunt, but it should not take" I said

Lilly: "and Garth" ask

Winston: "I sent in the same hunting party, so they must come while" I said

Have a good time, until Kate and Garth came with a large caribou

Garth: "Here is the breakfast" I said proudly

Lilly: "Hi honey," I said as I approached kiss

Humphrey: "wow that caribou congratulations Kate" I said after licking her cheek, then walked to Garth, "hello Barf" I said jokingly

Garth: "hello coyote" I replied

Humphrey: "haha was good" I said

Eve: "good and stop bothering and come to eat," I said to the two

Humphrey and Garth exchanged a nervous glance, and sat next to his teammates, and everyone began to eat, after they finished eating, Lilly and Kate began talking to their parents, meanwhile approached Garth Humphrey

Garth: "Kate told me the idea of staying here until better" said

Humphrey: "if and" ask not knowing where he was going

Garth: "you're crazy!" Whisper as he looked at Eve, "not afraid" said

Humphrey: "Garth to be honest, I'm fearing for my life," I said quietly, but terrified

Garth: "Then why do you do it" asked

Humphrey: I looked away to Kate, and I said "I do it for her"

Garth: "You're very brave" said

Humphrey: "thank you means a lot coming from an alpha" said

Kate, Lilly, Eve and Winston finished talking among themselves and approached Humphrey and Garth

Lilly: "they were talking about" ask

Garth: "oh nothing important," I said, I could not tell what we were talking about, because Eve, sure kill us, so try to change the subject, "Humphrey is the first time you come to the cave of the head alpha "asked

Humphrey: "Long time since I've been, the last time was when the herd reaches western" replied

Garth: "as well when you got" confused wonder

Kate: "Humphrey was not born in the herd, he was found by my father when he was only three weeks old" to explain

Lilly: "I did not know that," said

Eve: "It is because at that time you were not born yet, baby" to explain

Kate: "Humphrey because you tell your story to Lilly and Garth" said

Humphrey: "Well if you insist" I said, "I'm not sure where or when herd was born, was too young to remember" I began to tell the story

FLASH BACK

Humphrey P.V

He was playing out of the cave of my parents, had just turned three weeks old, I could explore the world outside, walk for a while, my parents were always busy, for some reason so I walked away without being will note, walk to a small lake, when suddenly, I felt something in the rear prick suddenly everything went blurry, I began, inconsistencies, and soon left me swoon

Normal P.V

Well done boys, stick it to the cage, said a man, pay well in the market for this said the other, do not be impatient Santiago, said the first man, calm down these very paranoid Rick

Rick: "I'm not paranoid, I do not want to park rangers we discover" said

Santiago: "it is better to move" said

Rick nodded and took the box it was Humphrey and took her, after walking a few meters came to a hut, where he already had a truck ready to wolves that had caught

Rick: "accommodates the latter, and we go" said

Santiago put the box on top of the other

Rick: "do not forget to secure them well," said

James grabbed the rope and made a small knot securing the last box

Santiago: "Rick ready" said

Rick: "well get on the truck, we have a long journey ahead," I said

The two hunters climbed into the van, and drove for a couple of hours, and it was getting dark and they were approaching the border of Jasper Park, when Humphrey awoke

Humphrey: "where I am" I asked myself, I looked around and saw only walls and a small window, use all my strength to push the box, I made several attempts, but it did not work, was beginning to lose hope

Humphrey did not know what it is that had loosened the knot, luckily for him the truck took a bump, causing the box shoot out to the side, as it was dark the hunters did not realize what happened, when the box landed on the floor, izo impact force it to open the door

Humphrey: "AU" shout, "that hurt" I said, when I saw that the door had opened, I started running, I did not care where I was headed, I ran for a few minutes, "where I am" I ask, vi it was night, and decided to find a shelter, after searching for a while I found a hollow tree, fits inside me and I fell asleep

The next morning I woke up, I did not know what to do, I had no idea where he was, he was not sure where it came from, did not know the name of my herd, suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a loud growl of my stomach, "is better find something to eat, "I thought, I knew not hunt, so I kept walking to see if I could see something to eat, I suddenly saw a rabbit not far from me, I bent down, trying not to make noise, and I approached to him as quietly as possible, but I broke a twig, making the rabbit alerted, I wasted no time and I jumped on him, but I dodged easily, I can not stop me, and I hit a tree, causing a noise deaf

Winston: I was with the patrol, when suddenly I heard a noise, I approached the fountain with two alphas by me, look over a bush and saw a puppy that was rubbing his head, slowly bring me to the

Humphrey: I was rubbing my head "that really hurt" I told myself, I suddenly heard something behind me, I turned around and saw three wolves, I panicked and started to back away slowly

Winston: I saw the puppy slowly receded obviously scared, so I said "calm down we're not going to hurt you, what's your name"

Humphrey: "My name is Hu H Humphrey" I finally said

Winston: "you're not from around here really" asked

Humphrey just nodded

Winston: "And where are your parents" asked

Humphrey: "I do not know, I was captured by hunters, but I managed to escape," I said sadly

Winston: "Sorry to hear that, and where you come," I said

Humphrey was going to respond, but the blow he received was starting to bleed, and the lack of food made faint

Winston: I saw the puppy passed out, I saw that his head had a small wound that was bleeding, so I grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and bring it to my cave, I ran for a few minutes until you reach the entrance, where I was greeted by my wife and daughter "

Eve: "love happens, and that puppy" ask

Winston: let Humphrey on the floor and said, "I'll explain later, but this puppy is hurt and needs help"

Kate: seeing the pup that was almost my age, "what happened" ask

Winston: "hit a tree and have a wound, but it also appears that has not eaten in a while

Eve: "Bring him in." I said hurry

Winston Humphrey got to the cave, where Eve began to clean his wound, then bandage meantime Kate was waiting outside shortly after Winston and Eve came and sat next to Kate

Kate: I did not know because he felt sympathy for a puppy that does not even know, I went to my parents and ask them "will be fine"

Eve: "quiet baby, he'll be fine, you should wake up in a few hours" she said sweetly

Kate let out a sigh of relief

Eve: look like my daughter, I was so worried, do not know why, but I decided to ignore it and head to Winston "and who is that wolf" asked

Winston: "I said his name was Humphrey, who was captured by hunters home, but managed to escape," I replied

Eve: "That's all I said" ask confused

Winston: "if, then passed out through the wound and hunger," said

Kate: "poor" I said, feeling bad about Humphrey

Eve: "Well we have to wait for more answers," said

Then the three wolves were seated for breakfast, after they finished with their meal, Humphrey began to react

Humphrey: I opened my eyes, and I was in a cave, I woke up and felt a pain in my head

Kate: I saw Humphrey got up, I approached him and asked "are you okay"

Humphrey: I turned around and saw the most beautiful wolf that ever my eyes saw, had golden skin and amber eyes "I'm fine," I said nervously

Kate: I laughed a little of your reaction, you can not see his eyes leaving ice color, it's as if I lost them, "My name is Kate"

Humphrey: "that beautiful name," I thought, 'I'm Humphrey "said

Winston and Eve went to see Humphrey had awakened

Winston: "how you feel" prompted

Humphrey: I saw the two older wolves approaching me, and I began to frighten

Kate: I saw Humphrey was scared and whispered "do not worry, they will not hurt"

Humphrey: I do not know why, but I started to relax and I said "I feel a great pain in my head, and I'm starving" I said a little shy

Winston: I chuckled, and make a piece of caribou meat "come" I said

Humphrey: I saw the meat and started eating, when finished I said "thank you"

Eve: "because they tell us what happened to you" I said

Humphrey: I started telling me what happened, until I woke up here, in as much detail as I could, trying not to mourn  
Winston: "Do not worry, you can join our flock, by the way my name is Winston and she is my partner Eve, we are what Western leaders of the pack, and I think you know my daughter Kate," I said

Humphrey: I saw Kate, and said "I would love to belong to his flock"

Winston: "Okay, you can spend these days here, until you make your own cave" said

Kate: Humphrey glad that I stay with us for a while, even though I knew so little, I really liked

Humphrey P.V

Spend a few days in the cave of the head alpha, Kate and I became fast friends, and every day he spent with Kate, developed more feelings for her, a week Winston gave me a cave, and gave me the range of omega , which made Kate be sad, because I did not understand at first, but then I explained the law about alpha and omegas be companions, "do not let that silly law come between us" I promised myself

END OF FLASH BACK

Normal P.V

Garth: "Sorry to hear that," said

Lilly: "That must have been very hard," said

Humphrey: "no big deal if it had happened, Kate had ever met" I said

Kate smiled and gave him a quick kiss, "also know what they say, things happen for a reason," I said

Lilly: "yes, but Humphrey and not miss your parents," I said

Humphrey: "a bit" I replied a little sad

Kate: "Do not be sad, here's a new family," I said trying to cheer

Humphrey: "true" I said with a smile

Candu suddenly came to the cave

Winston: "what Candu" asked

Candu "Sir we have reports of the northern border patrol" said

Winston: "passing" ask a little worried

Candu: "say they have seen many wolves prowling the woods of the border"

Winston: "That's weird, tell them, to be alert to anything suspicious, and report to me"

Candu nodded and left

**You know a little Humphrey's past, ¿what Winston will face the wolves on their border?, ¿Discover the plan the Shadow on time?, ¿Humphrey Someday find his parents?  
Discovered if you want to know, do not stop reading, do not forget to write reviews of history**


	7. Calm before the storm

**The duty of Humphrey  
Hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate  
**  
Normal P.V  
Many days passed, and patrols were not able to collect information on wolves sniff their borders, Winston was in his cave, talking to Candu, there was also Eve, Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth  
Winston: "nothing yet" ask  
Candu: "no, sorry sir" replied  
Winston: "that is what they want these wolves" I ask, was concerned about the safety of my herd, "all alphas put on alert," said  
Candu "then sir" I replied and went  
Winston: "Tony Garth can bring, so we can discuss what to do" I said  
Garth: "I then" I said, and I ran for my dad  
Eve: "Calm down dear," I said  
Winston: "I can not, those wolves have been nearly a week sniffing our borders, and I'm fearing for the safety of the herd," he said in a serious tone  
They spent a moment in silence when suddenly I enter Tony Garth  
Winston: "hello my old friend," I said  
Tony: "I'm glad to see Winston" I said  
Winston: "we have to talk about the situation at hand," I said  
Tony: "I know," replied  
Meanwhile in the pack of shadow  
Shadow: "Andruw gathers all" I said  
Andruw, "then sir," I said, and I ran to call all the wolves that had  
After about ten minutes Andruw gathered all the wolves in front of the cave of Shadow  
Shadow: I saw all the wolves together and said "as you know two days ago came the first group into position, if my calculations are correct, should arrive tomorrow morning to its target, which means that we will attack tomorrow afternoon  
All wolves dared to attack  
Andruw: "Silence!" Shout  
Shadow: Look like everyone was silent and continued dumb "let's go over the plan of attack, tomorrow at noon, call the attention of the alpha, forcing them to persecute us, we will go directly to the forest where we take our positions to attack, at that time the second set and had to kill the omegas and should be on its way to help finish them to kill them  
Everyone welcome to the idea, and went to prepare for the morning attack  
Meanwhile in the cave of the head alpha Winston and Tony had finished talking about going to do about the wolves within their borders  
Tony: "then the alphas are ready" said  
Winston: "we must also take the omegas, they are good to avoid fights, and if things get ugly, can help lift the wounded," said  
Tony: I think a good plan, but we do with the puppies, we can not take "wonder  
Humphrey: "if I want I can take care of, however I am unable to make long trips even" offered  
Winston: "Thanks for offering Humphrey" I said, then I turned to Tony and said "it is better to tell the pack what we do"  
Tony: "then Call them" said  
Winston stood at the entrance of his cave, and let out a howl, to meet all the wolves, Winston gradually saw all the wolves were gathering, waited until the last wolf came, to begin  
Winston: "As you know there have been reports of wolves prowling our northern borders, Tony and I have decided to try to talk to them, but because of their large number, and that may be a threat, we have decided that it is better than all go "I said  
A wolf asked the crowd "and omegas also going to go"  
Winston: "I told everyone, omega are good at keeping the peace, and if things go bad they can help the wounded"  
Another wolf wonder "what happens to the puppies"  
Winston: "because Humphrey is unable to walk very far, he would stay and take care of them" said  
The same wolf wonder "when we go"  
Tony: "tomorrow afternoon" said  
With that all wolves retreated to what they were doing  
Winston: I saw all left and went to the six wolves in the cave "I hope everything goes well" I said  
Kate: "Pope quiet, everything will be okay" I said to encourage treating  
Lilly: "If you'll excuse us, me and Garth go for a walk," I said  
Eve: "Winston and care that I go with them," I said  
Garth: gulps nervous and said "of course"  
Tony: "I better go too," said  
With that the five wolves emerged from the cave, leaving Kate and Humphrey solos  
Kate: "we are alone, you want to do" I said with a mischievous smile  
Humphrey: "I do not know, I'm happy to spend time with you" I said  
Kate: "That's very sweet," I said, then kissed  
Humphrey: I answered the kiss, and we were enjoying the moment, we lasted what seemed like hours, but only spent twenty minutes, we parted for breath  
Kate: "That was fantastic," said ecstatic  
Humphrey: "the best we've had," he said as he looked at those beautiful amber eyes, getting lost in the other's eyes for a while, "I love you" I said lovingly  
Kate: "I love you too" I said sweetly  
Humphrey: "Kate" I said  
Kate: "if" asked  
Humphrey: "promise me you'll be careful tomorrow, I do not forgive that anything happened," I said  
Kate: "Do not worry, nothing will happen," I said to calm treating  
Humphrey, "is that I have a bad feeling," I said with concern  
Kate: "quiet, but if you do feel better, I promise" I said  
Humphrey: "Thanks" I said as I licked her cheek  
It was dusk when I get Winston, Eve, Lilly and Garth  
Kate: "I was like" I asked  
Eve: "Kate very well, very relaxing" replied  
Humphrey: I approached Garth and whispered "I had fun"  
Garth: "as much as you can, taking Eve behind" I replied  
Humphrey: I try not to laugh and said, "so I thought"  
Winston: "and they did while we were" asked  
Kate and Humphrey looked at each other, and then Kate answered, just talk  
Eve: I approached Humphrey, and asked as he raised an eyebrow "just talked"  
Humphrey: "Yes ma'am," I replied nervously  
Winston: I saw Humphrey Eve approaching, and before things got ugly, I decided to change the subject, "it is better to eat and go to rest, we have a long day tomorrow"  
Eve: I sighed and said "you're right dear"  
Humphrey: I breathed a sigh of relief and saw Garth, trying not to laugh, "not funny Barf" said  
Garth: "Humphrey sorry, but it is very funny," I said  
Kate: I saw Humphrey and Garth began discussing "not again" thought  
Lilly: "think someday stop bothering" I said to Kate  
Kate: "I hope so," I replied, then headed to the two and said "and stop fighting and come to eat"  
Humphrey: I approached Kate and said "sorry if I bother"  
Kate: "Do not worry Humphrey, but I would like not to fight both with Garth, is Lilly's partner, and very happy, and if she's happy, I'm happy" to explain  
Humphrey: "I'll try, for you" I said  
After this six wolves began to eat, after they finished eating approached Winston Garth  
Winston: "Garth, if you want you can stay here tonight," I offered  
Garth: "Thanks for the invitation, but I will not be a bother," I said, trying to hide the real reason why not  
Winston: "do not worry, there is enough space, and it is better for us to plan what we will do tomorrow" I said  
Garth: "not sure" I said as I looked at Eve  
Winston: note what his concern and said "do not worry Eve, provided they do not do something stupid, just look at Humphrey, has survived almost a week"  
Garth: "if you put it like sir, then yes" I said  
Eve: I saw Winston finished with Garth, and asked "you were talking about"  
Winston: 'the only thing you can say to Garth to stay here tonight, "I replied  
Eve: "because you offered something like" I asked confused and somewhat upset  
Winston: "I think it's good to spend some time with our future children in law," he said  
Eve: "good, but if you try something they will see me" I said  
Winston: "quiet he knows" I said  
Eve: "you'd better"  
While Winston was talking to Eve, Garth gave the good news to Lilly, Kate and Humphrey  
Lilly: "Garth, I thought you'd already" I said  
Garth: "I was going, but your dad offered me to stay tonight," I said  
Lilly: "that's great" I said happily  
Humphrey: I laughed a little  
Garth: "What are you laughing coyote" asked  
Humphrey: "I'm just not happy that I have to face not only to Eve" I said  
Garth: "but you did it right, your only these days," I said a little confused  
Humphrey: "not only because I'm alive, does not mean that Eve has not tried to kill me," I replied with a smile  
Garth: "you mean" I asked a little worried  
Humphrey: "Easy, Eve has tried to drown me, a" I stopped and told the times in my head "three or four" I said  
Garth: "not true," I said with a bit of aestheticism, "Kate truth" asked  
Kate: "unfortunately true," said a little disappointed in my breast  
Garth: "and that" very concerned asked  
Kate: "Most of the time, is because I was kissing, or because we sleep very close, things without importances" said  
Garth: "Wow" was all I could say  
Lilly: "do not worry I'll protect you," I said sweetly  
Garth: at that, I relaxed a bit, and said "thank Lilly"  
Winston and Eve approached the four wolves and said "well you better not go to sleep all  
Everyone nodded and each couple settled in a different part of the cave, Winston and Eve settled into the back of the cave, Lilly and Garth, lay on one side of the cave, Kate and Humphrey, settled in other side near the entrance, where they could see the night sky  
Garth: I saw Kate and Humphrey at the entrance of the cave and whispered to Lilly "because they are made is not very cold"  
Lilly: "They like to see the stars together, and remain hot for each other" I answered  
Garth: "I understand has already" I said, shortly after we both fell asleep  
Humphrey: "I love watching the stars with you" I said lovingly  
Kate: "Me too," I said affectionately  
Humphrey: I gathered all my courage and said nervously, "Kate's something I want to ask"  
Kate: "that is Humphrey" asked  
Humphrey: "Kate, I just wanted to ask you if you marry me" I said, nervously awaiting a response  
Kate: my eyes lit up, and started out tears of joy and said softly, "Yes, if I marry you Humphrey"  
Humphrey: I had never felt happier "seriously" said  
Kate: "of course I do, I love you, but you have to wait for the issue of wolves in the borders is resolved, and you heal completely," I said with affection  
Humphrey: "I love you too, and I agree, let's hope that this matter is resolved," I said, I gave him a kiss, and they both fell asleep, I dreamed that night that the family would have with Kate in the not distant  
Winston and Eve heard the whole conversation of Kate and Humphrey  
Winston: "I'm happy for our little" I whispered to Eve  
Eve: "I can not believe they grow so fast," I said with a few tears  
Winston: "I know, but the important thing is to be happy," I said  
Eve: "I love you" I said  
Winston fell asleep shortly after the conversation, but Eve was staring at Garth, in case he was going to do anything, after thirty minutes she fell asleep with a smile, sounding like Garth and Humphrey gutted

**Humphrey proposed to Kate, ¿What about the attack?, ¿How to react the strike group, to be alone with Humphrey and puppies?, ¿Does the herd will survive this threat?, ¿Garth Survive the night? , read on to discover what happened, do not forget to write reviews**


	8. the attack

**Humphrey Duty  
Here now is the next chapter, as result Shadow plan, read it and discovered  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate  
**  
Winston: I got up and saw everyone was asleep, I stretched and went

Eve: I woke up and saw Winston out, I got up and followed him and asked "where are you going"

Winston: turn and saw Eve standing behind me "just going to get some sun," I replied

Eve: "those concerned" asked

Winston: I sighed and said "a little"

Eve: "quiet wait best" I said calmly

Soon Kate and Humphrey awoke  
Humphrey: "good morning beautiful" I said affectionately

Kate: "good morning beautiful" I said playfully

Winston: I approached the two and said "Congratulations to both"

Kate: "because" asked nodding

Winston: I chuckled and said, "we hear you speak last night"

Kate and Humphrey blushed

Humphrey: "thank you sir" I said nervously

Winston: "do not worry, we both agree with their decision, and we're happy for you," I said happily

Kate: "thank you very much," I said as I hugged him

Humphrey: "Thank you Lord means to know that we support," I said gratefully

Winston: "It's nothing, I know you'll take good care of my daughter," said

Humphrey: "I promise you sir," I said

Then Garth began waking  
Garth: I got up and saw Winston, Eve, Kate and Humphrey "they are talking about" I asked

Eve: "only talk about what happened last night," I replied

Lilly woke up almost immediately after Garth, and listen to the conversation, and ask "what happened last night"

Kate: "Humphrey asked me to marry him," I said excitedly

Garth's eyes widened and Lilly

Lilly: "congratulations sister" I said with emotion, as he held

Garth: "if congratulations to the two, but when the wedding will be" asked a little curious

Humphrey: "let's wait for the wolves issue is resolved border as I recover in most" replied

Kate: "serious about a week" add

Winston: "I am happy about this, but now we have to focus on the topic at hand" and then I was told to send a group to hunt alphas

After twenty minutes, the group returned with five caribou hunting, one was taken to the cave of the head alpha and the others put in the food, before they start eating wolves approached Winston

Winston: "I just wanted to tell you that we will leave as soon as they finish eating, and to accommodate the pups in the cave of the head alpha" I said

All wolves nodded and continued to eat, as usual the alphas eat first, then the omegas

Lilly sat beside Humphrey, waiting their turn to eat

Lilly: "Sometimes it's hard to be omega" Humphrey told

Humphrey: "not so bad, after all the alpha are those who hunt and protect the boss, and not expect bad" I said

Lilly: "You're right about that, but we are also important," said

Humphrey: "who says otherwise, we each have a role to play" explain

After the small talk that took Lilly and Humphrey, sat and waited his turn, after Winston, Eve, Kate and Garth ended, there was still enough caribou for both, Humphrey grabbed a piece and sat next to Kate, while Lilly approached Garth was eating the corpse, after everyone had finished eating wolves, mothers approached the cave head alpha, to leave their young with Humphrey, had no more than eight pups, which were between one month and three months of age, all mothers Humphrey approached and asked him to take good care of her cubs

Humphrey: "do not worry, I promise you that nothing will happen while you are watching" I said to reassure

The mothers were a little quieter, because they knew that Humphrey is one of those wolves that always keeps a promise

Humphrey: I turned to Kate and said a little worried "please be careful, and do not risk"

Kate: "Do not worry, I'll be careful," I said gently, after we parted with a kiss

With that all wolves left in the direction of the northern borders to try to negotiate with the wolves who had stayed there, leaving only the eight puppies Humphrey

"We do" asked a puppy brown with some red streaks

Humphrey: "Do not worry Sebastian, that many games to pass the time"

All puppies were excited, and began to play one of the games Humphrey, meanwhile Shadow Herd prepared for attack

Shadow: everyone had gathered to give an instruction "we leave in a few minutes, let's go quiet, but direct to the feeding grounds of the herd, to get their attention"

Andreuw: "Mr. and almost everything is ready, we can leave in ten minutes" to report

Shadow: "excellent, good job," said

Meanwhile in the second attack group that was across the West-Eastern territory, shadow Erick had commissioned to lead the second group

"Sir," said a wolf, dark blue, with a gray belly, and brown eyes

Erick: "Tomas passing" asked

Tomas: "the spies returned from the border say there is no wolf several miles away," said

Erick: "That is very strange, is that the attack was carried out earlier than planned" asked

Tomas: "I do not know, but there is a strong possibility," I replied

Erick: "Then what are you waiting, prepares wolves will attack immediately" annoyed yell

Tomas: "right away sir" I said and I ran

It takes about ten minutes to prepare all alpha, then Erick Tomas approached and said "everything is ready to go

Erick: "let the attack" shout, to encourage everyone, after we ran straight to feeding areas, as indicated by Shadow, several days ago

Meanwhile, the West-East herd led by Winston and Tony, were less than five hundred meters from the border, when they ran into the herd of shadow

Winston: "they do in our territory," I growled, as he took the attack position

Shadow: I did not know what to do, it took me by surprise, I saw behind Winston and note that accompanied the whole pack, but I knew it would not take the ambush of the second group, so I went to Winston "Hello old friend" I said

Winston: "I know" I told the big black wolf

Shadow: "and hast forgotten me," I said in a mocking tone

Winston "look me family, but I'm not sure," I said without leaving the defensive

Shadow: "I am your old friend Shadow" said

Eve: "you do here, you were expelled long ago," I said

Shadow: "if all your fault Winston, but I finally have my revenge," he said with a big smirk

Winston: "It was not my fault, try to warn you, but not you listen to me" I yelled

Shadow: "lies" yell

Winston: "not Shadow away with it" I said

Shadow: "Try and stop me if you can" I said, I nodded, and my direct boss ran into the woods

Winston: " persecute are a threat" to order, and all the wolves began to chase the herd of Shadow

All wolves ran into the woods, which was located on the northern border of the territory, Shadow and Andreuw were in a small stone ledge waiting for the orders came

Andreuw "Sir this is not good, too many, and our wolves, they will not reach to take their defensive positions" said altered

Shadow: "we have to endure until the second set, knowing them and departed for foraging" said

Andreuw: "Shadow hope you're right," I said

Suddenly the wolves of the pack we reached West-East, and started the fight, Shadow, and knew wolves would have no chance if he did not fast the second group

Meanwhile the second group led by Erick had reached foraging

Erick: investigate the caves, kill all the wolves who see

Everyone nodded and began to review the caves

Humphrey: I saw a lot of wolves unknown, I heard one of them shout to kill all the wolves, "that's not right, must be an ambush," I thought, I turned to the puppies who were afraid, and said "calm, make no noise, and stay in, and if things get ugly, occult in that hole over there "he pointed a small hole, where only eight puppies could fit,

Suddenly a cry wolf, it seems that there is someone here

Humphrey: froze my blood, I told the concealment puppies, while the wolves wait to come, a few minutes later came three wolves were as strong as Garth, suddenly one approached me, and take defensive stance

Erick: I saw the little wolf, omega course, you could tell he was hurt by the dressings on the side, smiled and asked, "You're the only one here"

Humphrey: "if" he growled, "that's what you want"

Erick: "just come to end all your pack" I said with a smile, "now tell us where all, and you have a quick death without pain"

Humphrey: "never say" I yelled, suddenly one of the two wolves lunged me, but by instinct easily dodge

Erick: "not bad for an omega, but you can not survive," said

Humphrey: "because we are attacked, you have done" I asked, still surprised at what you have just taken

Erick: "I just follow orders Sombra" said

Humphrey: "and we did" I asked with anger

Erick: "I do not know, but he wants to see Winston suffer, he will see how slowly kills his partner and their daughters" I replied with a smile

Humphrey: I could not believe what I just heard, felt a rage through my body "do not you dare touch Kate" yell with fury

Erick: I laughed at his reaction and thought disturb more "it will be the first, kill the slow and painful way imaginable"

Humphrey, was that he could not contain his anger and hate, came to the point that his eyes turned black, and great strength coursed through his body, "I'll kill you" was all she could say, suddenly lunged Erick but was intersected by another wolf immobilize it on the floor

Erick: "think a dirty can omega alpha with a group of highly trained" tease me

Humphrey was beside himself, he was just being controlled by anger and anger, kicked, to launch the alpha out of it, suddenly the other attacked him, but he dodged easily Humphrey and caught him by the neck, use some force for water you neck killing him, the other wolf react the coup that had given him, and lunged against Humphrey, only to end with the neck chopped Like its companion

Erick: I saw this in disbelief, two of the best alphas, killed by a wounded omega, I ran out and call all the wolves, soon had met the eighteen remaining wolves my team

Erick Humphrey followed and met throughout the strike group, but did not care was blinded by rage, rushed against the group, and began a great fight, Humphrey received many scratches and bites, but it seemed that there was no pain, in about ten minutes he had finished with twelve of the alphas of Erick

Meanwhile in the forest north of the border of the territory, the herd of Shadow was in dire straits, and had lost more than fifty percent of their forces

Shadow was surrounded by Winston, Eve, Tony, Garth and Kate

Winston: "Shadow, I know, I know you have a plan of attack better than this," I said

Shadow: I laughed a little and said "of course"

Tony: "And what has happened" I said as we surrounded him in a circle

Shadow: "I sent another attack group to kill their omegas" I said with satisfaction

Winston: "but if our omegas are here," I said, and I could see his face change extraction

Shadow: "then why is taking so long" said forgetting the current situation

Garth: "perhaps fled" Shadow said mocking

Shadow: "they are the best ever" yell

Eve: "shut up" yell

At that time the five wolves pounced on Shadow, ending his life, did not take long for the whole herd of Shadow was eliminated

Winston: I made sure that the last wolf of shadow had fallen, and went to Candu "what are the odds"

Candu "are not so bad, sir, we have six wolves in deep wounds, ten others with minor injuries, and the rest is fine," I said

Winston: "no casualties" ask

Candu: "not a gentleman" I replied with joy

Kate: I started thinking about what he had said shadow, about wolves killing that sent the omegas, and then I remembered that Humphrey was alone with the puppies, I approached my father distraught and said "we have to go now '

Winston: "because" I asked confused

Kate: "Remember those wolves that mention Shadow" I said worried

Winston: "if it" I said

Kate: "Humphrey is alone with the puppies, and wolves should be looking at the omegas" I said frantically

Luckily Tony, Garth, Lilly, Eve and Candu were hearing, so explanations are saved

Winston: "we have to go now" command frantically

Tony: "omegas help move the wounded, come with me and Winston alphas fast" command

Winston, Tony, Eve, Kate, Garth, Lilly, and a group of twenty alphas were running toward feeding areas, when we finally got there, they were surprised at what they saw, there were sixteen wolves killed, their bodies were within Humphrey ten meters, the fighting continued Erick and his last two wolves, Humphrey was badly wounded, bleeding badly for all cuts and bites

Kate: "Humphrey" scream and started running to him, behind me were all the other

Humphrey was still possessed by rage and anger, I do not care about my condition, when suddenly, I heard a voice calling in the distance, I turned for a second and saw Kate, that made my anger and hate to leave immediately I suddenly felt very weak, and fell to the ground weak from loss of blood

Erick, and the two wolves were going to pounce on Humphrey when they were stopped by the pack alphas available Western-Eastern

Kate: "Humphrey and ran to hug him" sorry I should not leave you alone, "I said with tears in my eyes

Humphrey: "Kate do not cry, I hate to see you like" I said weakly

Kate: "Humphrey please do not leave me" I said with tears

Humphrey: "I'll never let Kate" I said weakly

Eve: I approached Humphrey and told me some alphas consiguieran leaves, water and wise to treat the wounds of Humphrey, Kate saw beside Humphrey crying, and I said "do not worry honey, makes every effort to help "

Kate: "Thanks mom," I said with tears still in my eyes

Winston began talking with Erick

Winston: "So you are the Shadow command wolves to kill the omega" asked

Erick: I realized I had finished with the Shadow team, and there was no need to keep secrets, "maybe if I let go butler" thought "if we are or what we are" told

Winston: "what were the plans of Shadow" prompted

Erick: "sent by the other end of the park, to kill their omegas, and then surprise them while fighting the Shadow team, but there was a problem" I said

Winston: "that step" ask, really missed

Erick: I gave a look to the wolf that was attended by the wolf feel golden and said "step, killed almost all my alpha"

Winston: I turned to look at who he meant, but only saw Humphrey and said "the only one omega, and was badly hurt," I said angrily, seeing as they left my future son in law, "End them, "I told the alphas, I turned to where Humphrey, and was surprised to see all consents after blood loss" how you feel "I said with concern

Humphrey: "I felt better sir" I replied, I suddenly remembered the puppies, and I said weakly "Winston"

Winston: "what Humphrey" asked

Humphrey: "go see the puppies, I told them to hide in a small hole in the cave," I said before I passed out

Kate: "that's wrong" I said desperately to see her eyes closed

Eve: check for signs of Humphrey, "do not worry Kate, just fainted, help me to bring them bands before losing more blood," I said

Kate nodded and continued to help

Winston: I went to the hole of the head alpha, to check on the puppies, when you reach the cave saw two dead wolves inside, suddenly pups approached me, I saw that they had not a scratch, "that was what happened "asked

Sebastian: "wolves came to kill us, Mr. Humphrey told us hide, soon after we saw three wolves came and began to question him and threaten him, but he did not answer, so far that the largest wolf began threaten Kate, and tell you how to kill her, that's where he went crazy and killed those two wolves, and chased the third out of the cave, the next thing I heard was a fight, and many cries of pain, but we were so afraid that we do not "I said as I looked down ashamed

Shasha was the youngest of the pups, skin was a light gray and yellow colored eyes "Mr. Humphrey will be fine," said worried

Winston: "do not worry, it will be fine, Eve are nursing their wounds," I replied, but I could not help thinking that this wolf spoke the truth, and that Humphrey killed his team

Mothers saw the attack happened in the foraging ran to the cave of the head alpha, to see their puppies when they arrived they were glad to see everyone alive

A mother asked her son, "well"

Sebastian: "if mama are fine nothing happened to us, Mr. Humphrey protected us from the wolves" replied

After hearing this, the mother turned to Winston and asked where this Humphrey, because they wanted to thank

Winston: Look at the floor a moment, then got the look and said "is badly wounded, from the fight against these wolves, Eve is trying his wounds, but recently fainted from loss of blood," I said sadly

"Recover" a worried mother asked

Winston: "I hope so," I said with hope

**¿Humphrey Recover from this?, ¿What happens to Humphrey when angry too? Keep reading, the best is yet to come  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, do not forget to write reviews**


	9. the mystery

**The duty of Humphrey**

Here's the next chapter enjoy it  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate  
  
Normal P.V

Eve: "Candu, Hutch help me move to the cave Humphrey Head alpha" I said after I stopped the bleeding

Then came the wounded alpha omegas with

Kate: I saw Sally arrive, I ran to her and said "Humphrey was attacked and needs your help," I said frantically

Sally: "where is" prompted hasty

Kate: "Cave in alpha head, with my mom" I replied

Sally: I ran when I saw Eve arrives treating wounds Humphrey

Eve: I saw Sally enter the cave and said, "Good thing you're here"

Sally: "Your Status" asked

Eve: "achieves stop bleeding, but has several deep cuts and bites" to report

Sally: "Okay, we need to clean his wounds, but careful not to restart the bleeding," said

Eve: "better start, it will take a while," I said, and with that both started working

Meanwhile in the foraging Winston and Tony were talking

Tony: "I find it hard to believe I said in disbelief at what I just told Winston

Winston: "I know, but there's no other explanation," he said

Tony: "just because that wolf said his team was killed by Humphrey, does not mean it's true," I said

Winston: "I know that wolf was unreliable, but puppies as Humphrey told me to kill two wolves and chased a third to feeding areas, also not overlook the fact that Humphrey was the only wolf besides the Shadow that were around "to explain

Tony: "We will not know until the end of alpha inspect the area," said

Winston: "you are right my friend, we will have to await the report of the alphas" said

About five minutes later Hutch approached Winston and Tony

Tony: "they found" asked

Hutch: "We found where Shadow Wolves came, but no trace of anyone else having entered our territory, we also track the scents of the feed zone and just find the smell of the twenty Shadow Wolves, and Humphrey smell "them respectfully report

Winston: "and wolves have a different smell than their own" prompted

Hutch: I thought for a moment "all had a slight smell of Humphrey, as if they had fought" I said a little surprised

Tony: "I can not believe, but you were right," I said surprised

Hutch: "insinuating that Humphrey will not hoist it," I said incredulously

Winston: "All facts point to yes, but it's better to ask what happened when he wakes" said

Tony: "meanwhile, is far better to take these bodies and inform them" ordered to Hutch

Hucth "then sir," I said, and went out to get some alphas and omegas to help move and bury the dead wolves

Winston: "It was hard, but at least the whole herd came alive in this, at least I hope that every" I fear for the lives of my future son in law

Tony: "Winston quiet if wolves could face the only twenty-one, I'm sure will come out of this" I said to calm

Winston: "thank you my friend," I said

Meanwhile in the cave of the head alpha, Sally and Eve were almost finished cleaning and covering wounds Humphrey

Sally: "I think I will take the time to review his gunshot wound" said Eve

Eve: "I think a good idea," I said

Sally withdrawal side bands Humphrey, both Sally and Eve were surprised

Sally: "how is it" I said shocked

Eve: "do not know" I believe my eyes are

Sally: "only been a week, and is almost fully recovered, anyone would take at least three weeks," said surprised

Eve: I saw the wound and only had a scar "is too weird, maybe it was not so bad," I said

Sally: "not that, was remembered as a week ago, I gave a recovery time of at least three weeks," said

Eve: react, and reminded others wounded wolves "then we'll worry about that, now we have to finish serving Humphrey, and help injured alphas" said

Sally: "Eve 're right, we'll worry about that later," I said, Humphrey finished bind up and went out to help others injured, Eve saw that stopped to talk with Kate

Eve: "How long are you here" asked

Kate: "I never left, wait out here all this time" I replied, "as this Humphrey" asked worried

Eve: "Do not worry honey is already out of danger, just have to wait to wake up, but has many injuries and have a lot of pain for several days," said

Kate: I was glad to know he was out of danger, "I can go" asked

Eve: "Yes, but be very careful not to move, because some of his wounds might reopen" I warned, "See you later, Kate, there are still several wounded wolves, they need help," I said, and then started Sally ran after

Kate nodded and between Humphrey saw lying in a corner of the cave, I approached him and saw that his body was covered in seventy percent of leaves and wise, hated to see the love of my life in that state, and I began to mourn "Humphrey sorry" I said to myself, I felt bad for not having done nothing to help

Winston: I went to my cave, to see the status of Humphrey, when you get to the entrance, I heard someone crying, I put my head, and I saw Kate crying beside Humphrey, seeing that I feared the worst, as I approached my daughter, I heard her say she's sorry, when I was close enough to notice that Humphrey still breathing, which relieved me a bit, "Kate, do not be, none of us knew this was going to happen," he said, trying to comfort

Kate: "I know Daddy, but I should be with him," I said with tears in her eyes

Winston: "Sweetheart, please do not blame yourself and do not cry, Humphrey would not want to see you suffer like this," I said with affection

Kate: "You're right, Humphrey would not like to look like that" I said as I wiped the tears

Winston: I smiled a little, I turned my attention to Humphrey "as is" asked a little worried

Kate: "mama says he is out of danger, and should awaken in the next few hours, but it will take a lot of pain from his wounds"

Winston: "I'm relieved that's out of danger," said

Kate: "Me too," I said, "by the way what happened to those wolves that attacked Humphrey" I asked, knowing that my dad had investigated the matter "

Winston: "I'll tell you when we are all together" I said with a bit of nerves

Kate: I saw my dad a little nervous, but I decided to ignore it, my mind was more focused on Humphrey

A few hours later it was getting dark, Eve was back to the cave after I finish with the wounded, Tony also was in the cave, because Winston asked for help to explain to his family what happened to Shadow Wolves, everyone was waiting Lilly and Garth to come to begin to explain, Kate Humphrey never left all day

Lilly: enter the cave of my parents with Garth, when you notice that we were watching "we were expecting" ask nervosa

Winston: "Yes honey, come," I said calmly

Garth: "Lilly and I went and saw my dad also" is happening "ask

Winston: "We were only waiting to explain what happened here today, while the herd was not" I replied

Tony: "As you know Shadow had sent a second set to surprise in the battle, but luckily never came" I explained

Garth: "if they were all dead around foraging" I said remembering

Winston: "That's right, someone kill those wolves" said

Kate: "means that there is someone hanging around outside" I said worried

Winston: "No Kate, I sent alphas to review the entire territory, and test to see if wolves occupy a smell" I said

Garth: "and found nothing" asked

Tony: "patrols found no signs that someone entered after Shadow Wolves, and the only smell that found in wolves was" I stopped and thought how to say

Lilly: "who was" anxiously ask

Winston: I saw Tony have trouble saying so I said "was Humphrey"

Garth: I was about to laugh "that coyote, killed eighteen alphas the single" I said on the verge of laughter

Tony: "Garth" yell

Garth: I calmed down and said "sorry"

Kate: "true" ask incredulously

Winston: "it seems that yes, I counted as cubs killed two wolves here, after they threatened to kill you," said

Kate: "to kill me," I said surprised

Winston: "yes" I said

Kate: "should go crazy for it," I said sadly

Winston: "That was what I was told the pups" said

Eve: "There is something I must tell you" I said, as touched on Humphrey

Lilly: "That's mama" asks sweetly

Eve: "Humphrey is" I said

Kate: "it is now" I said a little annoyed

Eve: "remember the gash on the side, because the hunter"

Everyone nodded

Eve: "After we finished bandaging his wounds, review it, and we realized it was almost healed" I said

Kate: "but that is not possible, Sally said it would take at least three weeks to heal" I said surprised

Eve: "that it was what surprised us," said

At that time the six wolves heard a noise, coming behind them, they turned and were surprised to see Humphrey awakening

Kate: "Humphrey" scream, and ran to see

Humphrey: "Kate" I said as soon as I woke up, try to stop me, but a wave of pain went through my body "haa" scream with pain

Kate: "Do not move, you're very badly hurt" I said as I stroked

Humphrey: "thanks makes me feel better," I said

Winston, Tony, Eve, Lilly, Garth Humphrey approached

Winston: "I'm glad to see consents" said

Eve: "how you feel" prompted

Humphrey: "To be honest, I feel a lot of pain," I said

Everyone laughed a bit of commentary Humphrey

Humphrey: "jajaja, but seriously feel much pain," said

Winston: I focus on the main theme "that's what happened while the Shadow Wolves" prompted

All were silent alert to the explanation that Humphrey would

Humphrey: I remembered a moment and said "I was playing a few games with the Cubs, when suddenly I heard the wolves come, I looked a bit at the entrance and I heard one of them said to kill everyone, I return to the cave and puppies told them to hide in the small hole in the cave just after hid, three wolves came and started asking me where were all, of course I did not say anything one of the wolves lunged me for some reason which is not, can anticipate and avoid it, after that asked why they did this, and they told me the plan for revenge on Winston Shadow, trapping and killing her family in front of him, that's where I started to get angry and warned him Kate not to touch, he kept telling me how the Aryan provoke suffering and other horrible things, then everything went black, "I said

Tony: "and so everything went black" prompted

Humphrey: "I'm not sure, I was too angry, and everything went dark, the next thing I remember is calling Kate on foraging" said

Winston: "do not remember anything else," asked

Humphrey: "No sir," I replied respectfully

Winston: "do not remember a wolf attacked" asked

Humphrey: I shook my head "why do you ask sir," I said confused

Winston: "Humphrey, attacked and killed almost all the wolves that sent Shadow" I said

Humphrey: I was shocked "q h I did that" stutters

Winston: "Yes, why are you so hurt," I said a little sad

Humphrey: I could not believe it, "and I can not even fight," said

Tony: "Maybe it's those moments that instincts control you, and you felt anger only grew stronger" I said to calm treating

Humphrey: "that's possible" ask ashamed of my actions

Tony: "it is very rare, but I've heard cases" said

Kate: "Do not worry Humphrey maybe step which gave Tony" I said as I stroked

Humphrey: "I was so embarrassed, he could not look at Kate" I'm a murderer "I said sadly

Kate: "Humphrey' re not a murderer, you're a hero, if you had not stopped Shadow Wolves, it is likely that we find not returned," said

Winston: "It is true, we would not have been able to attack from two sides," said

Humphrey: I wiped my tears and said "Thanks Kate, you make me feel a little better, see it from that point"

Eve: I decided to tell him about his injury "Humphrey, indeed about his gunshot wound"

Humphrey: "What about her" ask a little worried

Eve: "good is you are almost fully recovered" I said

Humphrey: My eyes lit up and said happy "seriously"

Eve: "seriously, but do not be surprised that cured almost three times faster than normal," said

Humphrey: "A little bit, but I've always healed quickly," said

Eve: "seriously" asked curious

Humphrey: "if sometimes we hit sledding with my friends, I'm always the first to heal," said

Everyone was surprised to know this

Winston: "I've never heard of a wolf to heal three times faster than normal," said surprised

Kate: "because you never told me about this," asked

Humphrey: "I did not think it was that weird" innocently answers

Tony: "Well I think it's better and forget about this and start to eat"

Everyone agreed and Winston pulled a caribou back of the cave, all came to eat, except for Humphrey could not, Kate took two pieces and gave one to Humphrey, as he sat at his side

Humphrey: "Thanks Kate, I love you a lot," I said after I licked her cheek lovingly

Kate smiled at Humphrey's affection, and returned the gesture and said gently "I love you too"

All wolves began to eat, shortly after they finished, Tony went to his cave, Garth took a chance and stay the night with Lilly, Kate sat beside Humphrey, Winston and Eve fell asleep in the back of the cave , and Lilly and Garth were made opposite side of Kate and Humphrey, all wolves fell asleep after a long day with the exception of Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey: "Kate, you still love me" prompted nervous

Kate: "of course I do, because questions" I said confused

Humphrey: "for what I did today," I said sadly

Kate: "Humphrey, I will always love you, no matter what happens nothing will change that," I said lovingly

Humphrey: filled my eyes with tears of joy "I love you so, Kate are my world, I would be lost without you" I said affectionately

Kate: "Humphrey, I love you too, and you're everything to me, I can not imagine life without you" I said

Both fell asleep in each other's arms

Meanwhile a day away from the Western-Eastern territory two wolves were in a cave provisional speaking, one was white a few gray streaks one his side, with dark blue eyes, called Drake, the other was gray, with a belly white, like the tips of his paws, and muzzle, his name is Arthur

Drake: "we can return us home, we have sought for many years and have found nothing," I said irritably

Arthur: "You know we can not, not yet, we have a week of searching, and if we go back before our leader to be not happy," I replied

Drake: "You're right, a week" said

Arthur: "I know there's a herd to no more than a day trip, we go there to rest before returning" I offered

Drake: "I think a good idea when we will meet there the week before returning to rest" said

With that the two wolves fell asleep, with the hope that this week goes fast

**¿What is the true explanation of what happens to Humphrey?, ¿What has to do with the fact that fast heal?, ¿What are they looking for Arthur and Drake?, Read on to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how you think the story**


	10. an explanation

**The duty of Humphrey**

Here is Chapter 10, and are ten chapters I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate  


Normal P.V

Winston The next morning was the first to wake was early, the sun had just come out

Winston: I saw Kate and Humphrey to cuddle, "make a good couple" I said to myself, then I saw Lilly lying on the side of Garth, I went to see the wolves gradually left their caves, when suddenly I heard a scream coming from inside the cave, the next thing I saw was Garth run with Eve chasing him, and Lilly behind her

Eve: "Garth" I yelled as he chased

Lilly: "high please mom" as she followed him beg

Winston: I saw how slowly the three moved away, and I decided to get to know what happened, as if you need explanation, enter the cave and saw Kate and Humphrey talking "happened" to ask them

Kate: "You know mom tries to kill Garth" said

Winston: "I thought so, but because" I said

Kate: "I think because I was sleeping very close to Lilly" I replied

Winston: "has if I remember, but not that great" I said

Kate: "yes but you know mom," I said

Winston: I sighed and said "I guess I'll have to talk to her"

Kate: "That would be nice," I said

Humphrey: "Do not you but I'm glad that changing lenses to vary" I said jokingly

Kate: "I too happy, but think Garth will be fine," I said

Humphrey: "I would not worry so much after all is an alpha, and this in the form, you can certainly escape of Eve" I said

Kate: "You're right" I said after licking her cheek

Winston: "Eve let out not easy, it will be better alpha assigned duties without the" I

Kate: "You're right" I said, then I went to Humphrey and said "see you after finishing my homework"

Humphrey: I gave him a kiss and said "okay, you do well and take care"

Kate: "You too, I love you" I said

Humphrey: "I love you too" I said, I saw came with Winston, I decided to sleep a little more

Winston and Kate came to where the expected alphas be assigned their duties of the day, suddenly approached Tony Winston

Tony: "where is Garth" I asked

Winston: hesitate for a moment before answering "Eve is chasing"

Tony: "because" I asked

Winston: "because he found near Lilly" I embarrassed my partner actions

Kate: "Lord you know my mama, do not take it personally" told him to calm treating

Tony: "I warned that this would happen, but he is an alpha know I can dig it, however this has not happened to Humphrey, and because if Garth" ask annoying

Winston and Kate looked, and Kate said: "in fact happened to Humphrey as four times," said

Tony: "but no one has seen being chased by Eve" I said surprised

Kate: "It's because I could not, this happened when I was in our cave, luckily the stop before they succeed," said

Winston: "it is better to assign the duties of today, not including Garth" said

Tony: "If I think, but we'll send wolves to help him escape," said

Winston: "who will be the brave one is offered" I thought, "Okay," I said

Winston assigned hunting groups today and surveillance, Kate monitoring borders play until noon

Tony: I saw the alphas retiring when stopped "before it will need volunteers"

Hutch: "volunteers to Mr." I asked confused

Tony: "to help escape from Eve Garth" I said

Everyone froze at that, no one wanted to deal with it, would be like a suicide

Tony: I saw that no one was offered, which does not surprise me, Eve was known to be violent, "I got to choose, Scar, Claw you two go to help Garth" order them

Scar and Claw, gulped and went to look for Garth

Hutch: Winston I approached him and said "Sir, many wolves wonders what happened yesterday, some are afraid that strike us again"

Winston: "few wolves know about the truth of what happened yesterday," prompted boring playing the tune

Hutch: "not include you and your family, but least ten alphas" said

Winston: "then about fifty wolves do not know what happened," I said

Tony: "misinformation can be dangerous, I think it best to tell you" I said

Winston: "I agree, we'll do it later in the afternoon, we will send the alpha they already know to patrol" said

Tony: "I think a good idea"

Winston was returned to the cave of the head alpha, when on the road he met Lilly

Winston: "you do around here, I thought you were following to Eve" I asked

Lilly: "I was doing it, but I could not keep up, I quickly left behind, and I lost sight of" I said sadly

Winston: "do not worry honey, I know you can escape Garth also already sent two alpha Tony for help," I said to encourage treating

Lilly: "Thanks dad" I said

Winston: "by the way where the lost" I asked

Lilly: "near the old western boundary of the eastern" said

Winston: "I see you Garth goes to the eastern part of the territory, where the area knows better" explain

Lilly: "It is true, as mom does not know the place, it is easier to lose it" I told him happy

Winston: "so, you better get back to the cave," I said

Lilly nodded and they returned their way to the cave, when they got there they found Humphrey who was asleep

Lilly: "still asleep" I said surprised

Winston: "After what happened yesterday no wonder that this tired," I said

Humphrey suddenly woke up and saw Lilly and Winston watching

Humphrey: yawn and I asked Lilly "as is Garth"

Lilly: I looked down and said "mama still chase"

Humphrey: "Do not worry, I know that will survive, just look at me, I've done" I said treating to encourage

Lilly: "yes, but Kate was with you" I said

Humphrey: "It is true, but Garth is a good alpha, I know she made it" I said

Lilly: "I know Humphrey" said

Meanwhile Winston sat outside the cave thinking about how I would tell everyone what happened the day before, when suddenly the Medres with her cubs approached the

Sasha: "As Mr. Humphrey continued" asked sweetly

Winston: "this better, woke up last night" I said

Sebastian: "we can see" ask

Winston: "Sure, but be careful with it, is very hurt" I warned

Mothers with cubs entered the cave and saw Humphrey talking to Lilly

Lilly: I saw the puppies with their mothers close to Humphrey, "I'll talk to my dad" I said to leave them alone

Humphrey: "Okay" I said

A mother approached Humphrey and said "thank you for protecting our children"

Humphrey: "it's nothing, it was my duty, and I gave my promise that nothing would happen" I said

"Thanks anyway, sorry you have gone badly hurt," said another mother

Humphrey: "Do not worry about it" I said

Sebastian: "hope you recover quickly," said

So all mothers said goodbye and left the cave, followed by her cubs, but before leaving Sasha turned and said, "Take care of yourself"

Humphrey smiled and said "thanks anyway"

Shortly after Eve came exhausted

Lilly: "I catch Garth think" I asked Humphrey

Humphrey's: look for a moment and said "do not believe, no trace of blood on her skin"

Eve sat near them a little annoyed when approached Winston

Winston: "escaped you" I said with a smile

Eve: I sighed and said "yes"

Winston: "Eve, you can not keep trying to kill Humphrey and Garth, they are the companions of our daughters," I said firmly

Eve: "But" I said, but I could not finish me off when Winston

Winston: "but no, they have done nothing to harm our daughters, in fact quite the opposite, they have been protected," said

Eve: "not even trust them all," said

Winston: I sighed and said "we love, are good wolves, give them a chance"

Eve: I grumbled a bit and said "okay"

It had been two hours until the patrol came to feeding areas, shortly after being replaced by other wolves, Kate approached the Head Cave alpha, when I get there, he saw Eve, came to Humphrey

Kate: "hello my handsome omega" I said warmly

Humphrey: "Hello my sexy alpha" I replied in the same tone, suddenly heard a small grunt of Eve

Kate: turn to look at my breast, to make sure it would not attack Humphrey, and asked "got to catch Garth"

Humphrey: "No, I escape," I said

Winston: I sat outside the entrance and gave a howl, to call everyone to a meeting, wait for all the wolves came and Tony sit next to me to start the meeting, when it finally all came said "I know that many to wonder what happened yesterday, and are frightened by it "

Tony: "we will have discovered what happened, but first of all there is nothing to fear, no one is threatening us" I said to calm the crowd

Winston and Tony explained how he killed Humphrey shadow alphas eighteen until Tony theory of how he had done it, at first no one believed what they said, but ended by convincing evidence, although they were surprised, not gave much importance to the matter, only appreciated what had happened, they would otherwise have been in trouble during the fight with the pack of Shadow

Winston: I saw all slowly retreated wolves "was easier than I thought" I

Tony: "You're right," I said

Lilly: I approached Tony, when my mom was distracted and timidly asked "where is Garth"

Tony smiled and said "go get in my cave"

Lilly: I nodded and ran to there

Winston said goodbye to Tony, who was behind Lilly, when Winston was in the cave, approached Eve

Eve: "that one was Lilly" I asked

Winston: "just went for a walk, going back before dark" lied

Eve: I was not sure of your answer, but I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt

A few hours had passed, when Lilly back to the cave, it was already dark when I

Eve: "you enjoy your ride" asked

Lilly: "If mama" I said, thinking that was what Pope said he was doing

Eve: "that good, now come eat" I said, as we all approach the caribou

Humphrey: I gathered my strength and walk caribou

Eve: Humphrey shocked look and said "and you can walk"

Humphrey: "more or less, but it's hard" I replied

Kate went to the side of Humphrey, to prevent it from falling, they sat to one side of caribou and began to eat

After everyone finished eating they went to sleep, as was customary Kate and Humphrey, huddled next to each other, enjoying each other's company, until they fell asleep

Humphrey P.V

I got up and looked around and only saw Eve at the entrance of the cave "Kate duties must be alpha" I suddenly notice that Sally had reached the cave, and was talking to Eve

Eve: "Sally you like to see, but what brings you here" I asked

Sally: "I just came to check on Humphrey, and find out why his wound healthy so fast," I said

Eve: "Humphrey said he always healed fast," I said

Sally: I thought for a moment and realized that when you hurt his friends, he was always the first to heal, "I thought that was lucky and did not hurt as much as others," said

Eve: "revise their minor injuries, if true, and should be fine," I suggested

Sally: "a good plan"

I saw Sally and Eve came to me, "what" to ask them confused

Sally: "Do not worry it's just a checkup" said

Do not know why, but I knew it was going to hurt me "okay" I said a little nervous, a little later I saw Sally and Eve begin removing the bandages one by one

Normal P.V

Sally and Eve removed the bandages covering minor wounds, and noted that the wounds were no longer

Sally: "You were right, just spent a day and most of the scratches were gone, as if they had never been" I whispered to Humphrey did not hear

Eve: "I know, now let's review the other wounds," said

When they had finished reviewing all his wounds had healed almost all, just left the deepest scar even shot, it was much smaller, only bandaged wounds were

Sally: "Humphrey ended very well," said

Humphrey: "do not hurt as much as I thought," I said

Sally: I laughed a little bit of your comment, "your wounds go very well," I said

Humphrey: cheerful and asked me "how long it take to recover fully"

Sally: I thought for a moment and answer "for an average wolf should be a week and a half, but for you it will be around in four days"

Humphrey: "seriously" I said happily

Sally: "if you seriously" said

Humphrey: "I can not to wait to tell Kate" I said with excitement

Sally turned to Eve and asked, "because it is so excited to tell Kate"

Eve: I gave a sigh and said "Humphrey few days ago he proposed to Kate, but would wait for him to recover fully"

Sally: "seriously, when he was" surprised asked

Eve: "the night before the fight with the pack of shadow" replied

Sally: I went to Humphrey said "congratulations"

Humphrey smiled and said "thank you"

Shortly after Kate entered the cave, followed by Winston

Kate: "Hi Sally you doing here" I asked

Sally: "just checked as was Humphrey" said

Kate: "and this" I asked anxiously

Sally: "he should be completely healed in four days," said

Kate smiled and approached Humphrey and said excitedly "heard only four days"

Humphrey: "what is Kate, I'm also excited," I said happily

**¿You finally Humphrey and Kate are married?, ¿Garth Someday approached Eve? Keep reading if you want to find out; do not forget to write reviews of how you think the story**


	11. the search is over

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate  
- -**  
Normal P.V

It was two days, Drake and Arthur were talking outside the East-West territory  
Arthur: "I do not think we will find" I said sadly  
Drake: "do not get well, we knew it was a lost search anyway," I said  
Arthur: "You're right and we have long been looking for, maybe too much, but we can not go back, at least not in four days, when the deadline is met," I said  
Drake: "but we can stop looking, and rest these days in this pack," I said while pointing to the East-West territory  
Arthur: "I think a good plan," said  
Both wolves approached the edge of the East-West territory, shortly after he entered the territory were arrested by Hutch and Candu  
Candu: "they do within our territory," growled  
Arthur and Drake looked, then turned their attention to the wolves that stopped  
Drake: "We want to talk to your leader" told  
Hutch: "who they are and because they want to talk to our leader" asked  
Arthur: I smiled and showed him a necklace, which had a special mark  
Hutch opened my eyes when I saw the mark on his collar "sorry, we'll take with Winston and Tony immediately," said respectfully  
Candu Hutch looked surprised, as they walked the four wolves approached the  
Candu: "because you do that" I asked confused  
Hutch: "did not see the mark of the collar" I asked  
Candu: "Yes, but who has that special brand" asked  
Hutch: "It is the mark of the core leaders of the pack" I replied  
Candu: "the main herd, I heard that is the largest and most powerful herd of Jasper, but it is far from us, as two or three days' journey" said  
Hutch: "That's why no one messes with them herd, that mark is only used for a very important matter of the same leaders" will answer  
Candu nodded, and continued leading the two wolves to Head Cave alpha to see Winston and Tony, after a few minutes they reached their destination, luckily for them Winston and Tony were talking at the entrance of the Head Cave alpha  
Winston: Look at Candu and Hutch, and note that escorting two wolves "who are these two wolves Hutch" asked  
Hutch: I approached him and told him "wolves in the pack are center, bearing the mark of the leaders"  
Winston and Tony were surprised  
Tony: "tell them to come talk to us"  
Hutch nodded and went to talk to the two wolves "can talk to the leaders", after that I went with Candu  
Winston: "those who have the pleasure of welcoming" ask politely  
Arthur: "My name is Arthur and my partner is Drake" replied  
Tony: "And what brings you to our territory" asked  
Drake: "For many years our custom leading to a small group of wolves looking for someone, did not tell us why, but I want to see right away, and we can not go until we find or pass the deadline" I said  
Arthur: "the term will be in a few days and want to stay here to rest for our return," I said  
Winston: "Of course I can stay, but who is that wolf looking" asked  
Arthur: "for so long that we do not say your name, you do not remember, all we have is the smell" I said  
Tony: "remember the smell after years of not smelling it," I said surprised  
Drake: "of course, so we chose for this mission, we have an incredible smell" I said and take a deep breath when I suddenly recognized a familiar scent  
Arthur: "everything is fine Drake" I asked, seeing that he was beginning sniff the floor  
Drake smiled and said, "I have the smell of the Wolf"  
Arthur: I started sniffing too, In-law found the smell of wolf we have sought for years, "the trail is cool" said  
Drake: I went to Winston and Tony and said "give us permission to search their territory"  
Winston: "are allowed, but if they find the wolf tells us"  
Tony: "And spend this night, so that we can show a cave so they can stay," I said  
Arthur: "thank you for your kindness and hospitality" said  
While Arthur and Drake follow the trail of the mysterious wolf, Kate and Humphrey were on their way to the lake  
Humphrey: "can finally get away from the cave," I said cheerfully  
Kate: "improvements you go fast, and you can walk almost without difficulty" I said surprised  
Humphrey: "ignore that and enjoy our time together," said  
Kate smiled and said "I think a great plan"  
After walking for a while Kate and Humphrey had reached the lake, looked around the lake and could see two wolves to the distant, came to see who they were, and noticed it was Garth and Lilly  
Humphrey: "that miracle to see Barth" I said jokingly  
Garth: "how funny coyote, you do walk, I thought you were badly hurt," I said  
Humphrey: "I'm still a little hurt, but most of the cuts and bites are gone" I said  
Lilly: "doing here" I asked innocently  
Kate: "since you can walk Humphrey decided to go out and enjoy the day," I said  
Humphrey: "If you get bored of being almost two weeks waxed in the cave"  
Garth: "I imagine it must be hard for a omega" I said teasing  
Humphrey: "in fact you're right, we prefer to go out and have fun, to stay in a cave," said  
Kate: "Let's go for a swim" I said playfully  
Everyone agreed, Garth was the first to jump into the water, followed by Humphrey who was pushed by Kate  
Humphrey: "that's not fair," I said jokingly  
Kate: "Do not worry I'll keep company" I said affectionately, as he jumped to the side of Humphrey lot of water splashing  
Humphrey: I saw Kate out of the water laughing "you're having fun" sarcastically asked, and started to splash  
Kate: "You'll see," I said, as we both had a water fight  
Lilly: "yes that greatly influenced Humphrey Kate" Garth told  
Garth: "you mean" ask  
Lilly: "Good thing Kate had not seen since we were having so much fun puppies, when he returned from alpha school was too serious, but look at her now" explain  
Garth: "I see" said  
About ten minutes after the four wolves came out of the lake and sat on the shore to talk  
Kate: I sat next to Lilly while Humphrey was really talking or bothering Garth, at this point not  
Lilly: "and when wedding planning" I asked  
Kate: "I'm not sure yet, but hopefully in the coming days," I said excitedly  
Lilly: "and how you feel about it" I asked  
Kate: "I've never been so excited in my life," I said with joy  
Lilly: "that's a good sign," I said sweetly  
Kate: "I know, of course you and Garth have talked about it," I asked  
Lilly: I blushed a bit "a few times" I said  
Kate: "and" I said  
Lilly: "is that I'm still not ready" I said a little embarrassed  
Kate: "Do not worry sister, someday you're going to be ready," I said to encourage treating  
Lilly: "you really think that" I asked  
Kate: "Of course I do," I said with safety  
Lilly: "thank you sister," I said as I hugged  
Soon it was getting dark and the four wolves were heading to their caves  
Humphrey: "Garth not you come with us," joked  
Garth: "haha very funny," I said sarcastically, "I would not risk it even with Eve" I said with some fear  
Kate: "Do not be so scared, just try to kill you again" I said  
Garth: "and it was scary, Humphrey you're not afraid," I asked  
Humphrey: "eventually get used, but even I have a little fear" confessed  
Lilly: "in any case will have to face it sooner or later" I said  
Garth: "Lilly you're right," I said in a tone of defeat  
Kate: "why do not you come back with us," I suggested  
Garth: "do not know" said  
Lilly: "please" I said with a pleading face  
Garth: "okay, you know I can not deny that face" I said  
four wolves so they headed to the alpha Head Cave, about five minutes later they reached their destination  
Kate: "hi dad, hi mom" greet  
Winston: "Hi honey, as passed" to ask  
Humphrey: "Okay, you have not amused me so," I said  
Winston: "That well had fun" I said, then I saw Garth behind Lilly "Garth did not think to see you here in a while," said  
Garth: "I do not sir, but convinced me" I replied as I looked at Lilly  
Winston: "I guess, but quiet Eve does not want to kill you" I said  
Garth: "less bad" I said after a sigh of relief  
Winston, Lilly and Garth entreron to the cave and found that Kate, Humphrey and Eve were waiting to eat  
Garth: "Hello Eve" said nervous  
Lilly: "hi mom" said  
Eve: "hello to the two" I said as calm as I could  
Winston: "Now that we're all here I have something to tell you" announce  
Kate: "That's pope" asked  
Winston: "today came two special visitors" I said with some emotion  
Garth: "Lord who" ask intrigued  
Winston: "are two wolves in the pack center, bearing the mark of the leaders" told them  
Everyone was surprised less Humphrey  
Humphrey: "I'm the only one who does not understand" I said confused, not knowing because everyone was surprised  
Winston: "Humphrey sorry I forgot that only the family of the leaders and the second in charge know about it," said  
Humphrey: "someone could please explain" I respectfully  
Kate: "okay, you know some of the core herd" I asked  
Humphrey: "did not even know that there was a core herd, only knew the four packs, three packs now say" I answered  
Kate: "you mean the West, East, North and the South," I said  
Humphrey: "if these" I said  
Winston: " no wonder main herd is quite far from here, across from Jasper," I said  
Humphrey: "I understand, but is special" ask  
Winston: "are the largest and most powerful herd of Jasper, they are what determine the standards for training alpha even have division for alpha" will said  
Humphrey: "as rank their alphas" ask intrigued  
Winston: " divide according to the training they receive, have three levels, the first is for all alphas, the second is for senior alphas and the third is exclusively for the future leaders of the pack" to explain  
Humphrey: "I understand, but that is the mark of the leaders" ask  
Winston: "is a trademark used by the leaders of the pack in an emergency center, they give the wolves that plays an important mission when you go to one of the four herds of Jasper, support children" I replied  
Humphrey: "how a pack sounds really strong," said  
Winston: "so" I said  
At that time Arthur and Drake entered the cave of the head alpha  
Garth: "are they sir," whispered  
Winston: "yes" I replied quietly, "as they went in search" asked the two  
Arthur: "not very well, the smell is everywhere, all we are sure of is that this over here"  
Drake: "it is true, but by smell takes a long time know that living here," said  
Lilly: "sorry but who so desperately seek" respectfully asked  
Arthur: "a wolf that our leaders instructed us search for many years, by the way my name is Arthur and my friend is Drake" I said  
Lilly: "I mean, I'm Lilly, Garth this is my partner, my sister Kate and Humphrey mate" I said as was pointed  
When Lilly said Humphrey, something clicked in the mind of Arthur and Drake  
Arthur: "is not the name of the wolf that we seek" I whispered to Drake  
Drake: "I think so, years ago not heard that name," I said quietly  
Arthur: "only one way we can make sure" I said whispering, I approached Winston and said "we can do a quick search on his cave sir," I said politely  
Winston: Look surprised Arthur's request, but decided afford "is fine, but make it quick, we were about to eat"  
Arthur: "Do not worry sir, it's just to confirm a hunch" said  
Arthur and Drake began to sniff the cave where he was mainly focusing Humphrey, after two minutes of searching they sat where they were originally  
Arthur: "is the wolf, the smell is unmistakable" I whispered  
Drake: "how we will convince him to join us," I asked  
Arthur: "Do not worry I'll take care of that," said  
Winston: "confirmed their hunch" I asked trying to be nice  
Arthur: "Indeed yes sir thank you for your cooperation," he said, then turned my attention to Humphrey and said "you are Humphrey truth"  
Humphrey: I looked confused and replied "yes I am because"  
Arthur: "I need to ask you to accompany us to the station sends" said  
Humphrey: I was confused and said "because"  
Arthur: "You're the wolf that mandated us find" I said  
Kate: "But that's impossible, Humphrey has lived his entire life as part of the Western Pack" will answer  
Drake: "We can not confuse it, has the same smell that gave us our leaders to follow, and his name is the same as we said, that can not be a coincidence," I said  
Winston: "but I thought you did not remember the name of the wolf looking" I said a little annoying  
Arthur: "it was, until I mention Lilly, so we ask search the cave for sure," I said  
Kate: "they are going to do" I asked a little scared  
Drake: "We only take instructions from our leaders, without hurting" said  
Humphrey: "I do not know what they want their leaders with me but I did not do anything wrong, so I have no reason to fear" I said  
Arthur: "excellent when we" ask  
Humphrey: "I am okay" I suggested  
Kate: "I go with you, will not let you go alone," I said  
Lilly: "I too would like to go," I said  
Garth: "If Lilly goes, I too," said  
Arthur: "For me there is no problem as long as Humphrey comes" I said  
Winston: "are sure they want to go, do not know what it is they want the leaders of the central herd Humphrey" I said a little worried  
Kate: "I know Humphrey would never do anything wrong," said  
Winston: "I know that, but I may be looking for other reasons," I said  
Humphrey: "If it gets dangerous, I promise to send back Mr. Kate, Lilly and Garth immediately," said  
Winston: I sighed and said "okay you win"  
So the eight wolves eat caribou had Winston, after Winston finish showed him where Arthur and Drake can sleep that night, after all the wolves were asleep except for Kate and Humphrey were a little worried about what might happen  
Kate: "you think I want the leaders of the Central herd you" asked  
Humphrey: "I do not know, I have always been in the western herd you" I said  
Kate: I thought a minute and remembered something "about the time before you got to the herd" asked  
Humphrey: "were only three weeks, was a newborn, I could have done" I asked  
Kate: "who knows" I said  
Humphrey: "Well I think we should not worry about that for now," I said  
Kate: "You're right," I said  
Humphrey: "Kate, you know what I regret most of this situation" prompted  
Kate: "there is Humphrey" said  
Humphrey: "we have to wait even longer to get married," I said sadly  
Kate: "You're right I." replied a little sad, "but we will have another adventure" I told him to cheer  
Humphrey: "you're right" I said, smiling a little  
Shortly after the two wolves were asleep impatient to what might come

**¿What do the leaders of the central herd Humphrey? ¿As they find this new adventure? Keep reading if you want to know, do not forget to write reviews of how you think the story**


	12. a long way

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, enjoy it, thanks for your reviews, motivate me to keep writing  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate  
- -**  
Normal P.V

The next day Arthur and Drake were awake, they went to hunt a caribou to eat before the trip, when they were being returned with good sized caribou, began talking  
Drake: "I can not believe I finally found it" I said with excitement  
Arthur: "I know, our leaders will be very happy," I said enthusiastically  
Drake: "may not reward" I said  
Arthur: "Have no doubt that the work was hard, but the rewards will be worth it" I said  
Drake: I smiled at the thought, and continued our course toward alpha Head Cave  
Meanwhile Humphrey had awakened  
Humphrey was lying next to Kate, not wanting to wake her up because she hated anyway, I loved to watch her sleep "looks so cute when you sleep" I thought, turned my head and noticed that everyone was still asleep, except for Arthur and Drake were not, I decided to kick it and turned my attention to new Kate, after a few minutes she began to wake up, opened his eyes and looked at me  
Kate: "you do" I said affectionately  
Humphrey: "I'm just enjoying the view," I said sweetly  
Kate: "aww you're the sweetest omega" I said and then licked her cheek  
Humphrey: "and you are the most beautiful alpha" I said lovingly as she returned the lick to the cheek  
It was not long after that Arthur and Drake entered the cave with a large caribou gradually the other four wolves woke up and saw the two wolves with caribou dead at his feet  
Drake: "we are waiting, come and get it" I said  
The eight wolves sat around Caribou  
Winston: "did not have to do that, and would send a hunting party" I said  
Arthur: "nothing also so we can leave soon," I said  
Everyone started eating as soon as they finished, Garth ran from the cave when Lilly stopped  
Lilly: "where are you going" I asked  
Garth: "to tell my dad where I'm going" I replied  
Arthur: "In that case, we are in the southern border" said  
Garth nodded and went to the cave of his father, Winston and Eve meanwhile farewell to their daughters  
Winston: "be careful" I said  
Eve: "If a wolf disturbed not hesitate to use their claws to tear pretty slow stomach" I said  
Arthur and Drake were in shock at the comment of Eve and Humphrey approached and whispered  
Arthur: "always true" I said  
Humphrey: I laughed a little and said "no, not postponed, woke up in a good mood today" I said  
Arthur and Drake looked and gulped  
Kate: "good mom" I said sarcastically, "take care, be back as soon as we can," I said  
Lilly: "beware the two" I said  
The five wolves came out of the cave, when Winston and Eve Humphrey arrested  
Winston: "Please take good care of my daughters," said  
Eve: "otherwise you will cut off your neck, you tear up and scatter your pieces throughout" I said calmly  
Humphrey: "yyy yes ma'am" I stammered, then ran to catch up with Kate  
After about ten minutes of walking five wolves came to the southern border of the territory, they sat and waited for Garth, who not long tempo to appear  
Garth: "I'm ready" I said to the five  
Arthur: "Then follow us" I said  
After walking about thirty minutes approached Arthur Humphrey  
Humphrey: "how far is the Central herd" I asked  
Arthur: "if we continue with a fast pace, we should be there in two days," I answered  
Humphrey: "two days" I said surprised, "so far" said  
Arthur: "so" I said  
Humphrey: I approached Kate "will be a long day," I said a little sad  
Kate: "I know, but at least we're together in this," said  
Humphrey: I heard this anime "and could not be happier to be in it," said  
The six wolves walked until the sun began to hide

Arthur: "I think it's better to catch something to eat and find a cave provicional" I said  
Drake: "I agree, Arthur, Garth and I hunt for something to eat, while Kate, Lilly and Humphrey seek temporary shelter" I said  
All six wolves nodded and separated into two groups  
Kate: We walked for a few minutes when suddenly I saw a cave near a pond "Humphrey over there" I said pointing to the spot  
Humphrey: "looks promising, but we review it to ensure that no one lives there," said  
Kate nodded and the three wolves said to the cave he found Kate, when they reached the entrance Kate and Humphrey went into the cave, while Lilly was left out for fear of what may be inside  
Humphrey: "hello, anyone here" asking out loud, wait a while for a response, but nothing "Kate seems no one here," I said  
Kate: "You're right, plus I find recent odors" I said  
Humphrey: "look to the bottom to make sure" I said  
Kate: "I think a prudent idea," I said  
both went to the bottom of the cave  
Humphrey: "sip is completely empty," I said  
Kate: "It is better to tell Lilly" said  
Humphrey and Kate were returned to the entrance, where they found sitting waiting Lilly  
Kate: "You can go, there is nothing to worry," I said  
Lilly: "that good" I told him and enter the cave, followed by my sister and Humphrey  
Kate: "the believe that take, it's getting dark," I ask  
Humphrey: "Do not think much, observes that three alphas" said  
Lilly: "It is true, surely we are looking at this time" I said  
Kate: "And you think we are" asked  
"Of course I do," said Arthur from the entrance of the cave  
Humphrey: "are good" I said a little surprised  
Drake: "Naturally we are both second-level alpha" I said  
Garth: Lilly I approached and said "means you have done the second level of alpha training" will 'ask  
Arthur: "exactly" I said  
Drake: "talk about it after dinner" I said and near caribou captured  
The six wolfs came to eat, after ended, resumed his conversation  
Kate: "well, that is his training as alpha" asked  
Arthur: "I can not say much about him, but the first level is more demanding than they had in their school alpha" I said  
Drake: "so you can imagine what the second level" I said  
Kate and Garth, were surprised  
Kate: "And here I thought alpha school is hard," I said surprised  
Garth: "I can not imagine such as their training," I said in shock  
Lilly and Humphrey did not understand why they were surprised, therefore, as ever went to school alpha, they had nothing with which to compare  
Humphrey: "Well I think it's better to sleep if we continue early morning" said  
All agreed wolves, and settled in different parts of the cave  
Humphrey: I went to bed around Kate to protect her from the cold  
Kate: support my head on Humphrey's chest, enjoying the sound that makes your heart  
Humphrey: "Kate" I said spontaneously  
Kate: "Yes" I said  
Humphrey smiled and said "you have a good night, I love you"  
Kate: "I love you too, sleep well," I said warmly  
The next morning they woke up the six wolves  
Arthur: "we eat the rest of the caribou and move on" said  
Garth: "sounds good" I said as I approached the caribou along with Lilly  
The six wolves began to eat as soon as completed on their way to the Central herd  
Kate: "are excited to return to his flock," I asked, trying to start a conversation  
Drake: "of course you do, it's been a long time" I replied a little excited  
Humphrey: "and only sent you for me" ask  
Arthur: "of course not, search sent four groups, comprising the best alphas" I told  
Kate: "seriously, because they were so desperate to find him," I asked  
Arthur: "I do not know, never told his motives" replied  
The rest of the way is the way Humphrey telling jokes and playing some games with Kate to spend time, before they knew it the sun was setting  
Arthur: "It seems that we only have a few hours of light," I said as I looked at the sky  
Kate: "if you do not mind I'm getting married this time" I said  
Humphrey: "I want to go with you," I said, and saw that everyone was surprised  
Garth: "are you sure you're a hunt omega and do not know," I said a little surprised  
Humphrey: "Of course, I want to help Kate also could not hurt to learn some of those skills," said  
Kate smiled, "Okay, but do what I say" I told  
Humphrey: "Of course," I said, and they went to look for food, after a few minutes, we saw a group of deer  
Kate: "Humphrey as well as I do," I said, as I approached the floor, and I approached the deer slowly, quietly  
Humphrey: I saw what Kate did, and quickly imitate their movements  
Kate: "Humphrey very well, let's round up the deer, and when you signal, jump and attack," I said  
Humphrey: "understand" I said, and I started to surround the deer, when I was in my position, wait for the signal of Kate "  
Kate: I approached the deer, look in the grass and saw Humphrey ready to jump, wait until the deer looked away from me and raise the tail as we attacked signal  
Humphrey: You can see that Kate raised her tail, I thought that was the sign, and I lunged against deer bit him hard on the back, while Kate saw biting the neck, the deer tried to resist, but neither let it gradually becomes weaker deer, as your life is going, when he was sure he had died I let go  
Kate: "very well done Humphrey" I said with pride  
Humphrey: "I learned from the best," said  
Kate: I blushed a little "better bring this deer to others," said  
Humphrey: "I agree," I said  
Kate and Humphrey took the deer to where they had last seen each other  
Kate: "where will" ask  
Humphrey: "insurance went looking for a place to sleep tonight," I said  
Kate: "let's see if we find the smell" I said, we both began to sniff  
Humphrey: "what I have" I said  
Kate and Humphrey followed the smell while wearing the deer walked until they saw a small cave in a small mountain, followed by a side of the mountain until they reached the entrance of the cave  
Garth: I saw Kate and Humphrey at the entrance of the cave "as I was" ask them  
Kate: "judge for yourself" I said as he showed the enormous deer caught  
Arthur: "wau you catch your own" I asked  
Kate: "of course not, Humphrey helped me a lot," I said  
Garth: "seriously" I said with a bit of disbelief  
Kate: "I'm serious," I said a little annoyed by the attitude of Garth  
Lilly: "wow well done Humphrey" said  
Humphrey: "Kate just did what he told me," I said  
Drake: "Well thank you both, better begin to eat" said  
The six wolves Hart sat around and began to eat, once they were satisfied, Kate asked "how far we are from the Central herd"  
Arthur: "not much, we should be arriving tomorrow afternoon," I said  
All were excited that almost came, except Humphrey and Kate were a little nervous about what may happen, then six wolves were asleep, the next morning was the first to wake Arthur and Drake, followed by Lilly and Garth  
Arthur: "For its time to go home" I said with excitement  
Drake: "that's" joyful nodded  
Garth: "I am eager to learn as it is the main herd" said  
Lilly: "me too" said  
The four wolves came out of the cave and began to walk, not even ten minutes passed when a thought hit Lilly  
Lilly: "where Kate and Humphrey" said a little worried  
Immediately the four wolves stopped to notice that Kate and Humphrey were with them  
Arthur: I started to worry "where we can not get without the" I worried  
Drake: "I do not know, do not catch your smell" I said worried  
Garth: I saw Arthur and Drake were losing his cool "all calm down, and think, when was the last time we saw" I said in a high voice  
Lilly: "I saw them sleeping in the cave, but I thought someone woke up" I said innocently  
Garth: "Someone woke Kate and Humphrey before we" ask  
All wolves were silent, they were so excited they forgot to get the two of them  
Lilly: "we must return to the cave, perhaps still sleeping" I said  
The four wolves rushed back to the cave, when they arrived, they found Kate and Humphrey sleeping peacefully in the arms of another, Arthur and Drake let out a sigh of relief  
Garth: "I think it's time to wake" said  
Lilly: "I will" I said, as I walked slowly to my sister, I gave some gentle strokes with my nose "Kate is time to wake up" I said sweetly  
Kate: I started to wake up from my dream and saw that everyone was looking at us "how long are awake" they ask  
Lilly: "like thirty minutes or so" I replied  
Kate: "and that not woken up before" I asked  
The four exchanged glances wolves  
Garth: "because we forgot" I said embarrassed  
Kate: "THAT" I said surprised  
Humphrey suddenly started to wake up when she heard Kate scream  
Humphrey: "what I worried  
Kate: "they left and forgot about us," said a little upset  
Humphrey: Look at the four "that's true" ask  
Arthur: "Yeah, I'm sorry" I said embarrassed  
Drake: "is that we were so excited that we got distracted," I said sorry  
Humphrey: I was a little upset, but said in a good mood "at least back"  
Kate: "less bad" concord with Humphrey  
Arthur: "the very sorry, please forgive" said  
Kate and Humphrey looked at each other for a moment, Humphrey smiled and said "forgive them quiet"  
Kate: "but please do not do it again" I said  
So the six wolves emerged from the cave, heading towards the Central herd after about four hours of walking, Arthur and Drake stopped  
Arthur: "we're here" I said with excitement  
Drake: "This is the border of our territory," I said  
The six wolves entered the territory but little since entering des were arrested by a patrol of wolves  
"They do in our territory," one of them growled  
Arthur: "quiet, we search the group leaders" told them  
"Arthur, Drake" said another wolf  
Drake: "If Steve is us," said  
Steve: "I'm glad they're back, but who are these wolves" asked  
Arthur: "He is the wolf we wanted," I said, pointing to Humphrey, "and they are your friends," I said  
Steve: "I can not believe I found" I said  
Drake: "not us," said  
Steve: "Okay let them go" I told the patrol  
Arthur: "thanks friend, see you later," I said  
So the six wolves continued their journey within the territory  
Arthur: As we enter the territory we are showing some places  
Garth: I saw most places we pointed Arthur was for training alpha, "wow is huge," said  
Drake: "and that we have not seen even half the territory," said  
The four wolves were surprised at his statement  
Humphrey: "and they live their leaders" asked  
Drake: "a great mountain in the center of the territory," said  
As they advanced they could distinguish a mountain  
Kate: "is there" I asked pointing to the mountain  
Drake: "Yeah, it's there," I answered  
The six wolves began to climb the great mountain, when they were outside the entrance of the cave of the head alpha, Arthur and Drake told the four wolves that wait outside until the call  
Kate: Drake saw Arthur and enter the cave, and then turned my attention to Impress gulf view was on the mountain "from here should be seen throughout the country"  
Humphrey: "You're right, you can see wolves everywhere," said  
Garth: "are hundreds of wolves," said impressed  
Lilly: "should be two or three times more wolves than in the East-West herd" said  
Meanwhile inside the cave Arthur and Drake saw their leaders were sad, one is called Blaze, has gray fur with a white underbelly, and light brown eyes, the other was his companion moon, has black leather with a touch white on their feet and on their sides, and ice blue eyes  
Arthur: "Sir are you okay" I asked  
Blaze: "are the last hunt group to arrive, I bet you have the same news that others" said sadly  
Arthur and Drake smiled  
Drake: "Indeed sir, I've found," said Happy  
Blaze's eyes widened and Moon  
Moon: "you said" stutter  
Arthur: "I found Mrs." I said  
Blaze: "where is" I said excitedly  
Drake: "is waiting outside with his partner, and his two friends," I answered  
Moon: "tell them to happen," I said excitedly  
Arthur and Drake took to warn Humphrey, Kate, Lilly and Garth that can happen, they went in and stood in front of the leaders  
Moon: "You can sit, my name is Moon and my partner is Blaze" I said sweetly  
Kate: I saw the two leaders, and was surprised how similar it is to Humphrey Blaze  
Humphrey: I was very nervous, but I managed to say "my name is Humphrey, this is my partner Kate, her sister Lilly and teammate Garth"  
Blaze: my eyes opened and I asked "really are Humphrey"  
Humphrey: "look puzzled and answer" yes, that's my name "  
Moon: I started to have tears of joy "I did not think you would see" I said as I hugged him  
Humphrey: I was very confused, "I could explain what happens," I ask  
Blaze: "Humphrey, you do not remember us, we are your parents" I said with excitement  
Humphrey: "my parents" I said surprised  
Kate, Lilly and Garth were shocked by what they just heard

**¿What happen now with Humphrey?, ¿How will react to this news?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how you think the story so far**


	13. duty

**Humphrey Duty  
I bring you the next chapter, enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V normal

Humphrey: "my parents" I said surprised

Blaze: "so" I said

Kate: "we could explain please" asked

Moon: "Humphrey was led by hunters as a puppy" said

Kate: "we know that, I do not understand is the fact that I did not know where it came from or who his parents were" told

Blaze: "That may be our fault," I said sadly

Humphrey: "you mean" I asked

Blaze: "when you were a puppy does not stay long with you, usually you were alone in the cave, so that we hardly know," I said sadly

Humphrey: "I understand" I said sadly

Moon: "you mind letting us talk alone with our son," I asked them politely to others

Garth and Lilly nodded and left, but Kate stayed

Kate: "if you do not mind I'll stay with my partner" I said as I stroked Humphrey

Blaze: "Okay" I said

Moon: "where have you been all this time" I asked

Humphrey: "I have been living in the western herd" said

Blaze: "Western herd, I heard that Winston is a good leader," said

Kate: "Yes, my dad is a good leader," I said proudly

Blaze: "You are the daughter of the leader of the pack" I asked surprised

Kate: "Yes, I am," I answered

Moon: "then you are an alpha" said

Humphrey: "If she is my beautiful alpha" said followed by a kiss to Kate

Blaze: "then you are also a alpha" said

Humphrey: "I'm actually an omega" said

Moon: "I thought alphas and omegas can not be mates" I said surprised

Kate: "it was, but that law was abolished when we confess our love to others," said

Moon: "how romantic" said

Blaze: "and how they met" I asked

Humphrey, "was when Winston took me to his herd, I was unconscious for a wound in my head, took me to his cave, for your companion Eve were my wound, when I woke up I saw a beautiful puppy with tanned skin some beautiful amber eyes, quickly develops feelings for her "I told

Kate: "I remember that day when I saw the most sweet and cute puppy Jasper" I said affectionately

Moon: "And when they confessed their feelings" I asked curious

Kate: "It's a long story," I said

Blaze: "have time" I said calmly

Humphrey: "if you insist" I said

Kate and Humphrey told him all his adventure of his journey back home to Idaho, and as Kate almost married Garth to unite the packs

Moon: "wau have been through a lot," I said

Kate: "I know, but I'm glad to have been with Humphrey" I said

Moon, "and already married" ask

Humphrey: "not yet," I said a little sad

Kate: "but we're getting married when we" I said, you can see how Humphrey was encouraged to hear this

Blaze: "indeed there is a problem with that," he said sadly

Humphrey: "what is" worried ask

Blaze: "can not marry until both alpha training complete, up to level three," I said

Kate: "for" ask

Blaze: "because if they marry both will be the next leaders of the pack center, and training is a mandatory part to become leaders" to explain

Moon: "What is your decision," I ask the two

Humphrey: "Kate I do not want to force it, if you want me too, but if you want, I understand," I said sweetly

Kate: "Humphrey, I love you very much, and if I have to do this training to be with you I will," I said lovingly, "but Humphrey, you can stand it, is very hard to change an omega" I said worried

Humphrey: "Kate would do anything to be by your side," I said affectionately

Luna: "then choose" I ask again

"I will," Kate and Humphrey said while

Blaze: "Excellent, will begin in two days with level one" I said

Kate: "how long will it take until we finish the three levels" asked

Blaze: "It's hard to say, but as they only train them both, should be about five or six months, depending on how hard they try" I said

Kate: "what will happen to the East-West herd, we are the future leaders of the pack along with Garth and Lilly" ask them

Blaze: "I think as the two are getting married, will join herds" I said

Humphrey: "pack will be a kind of east-central West-" I said confused

Blaze: "If something like that, of course if Winston and Tony want" I said

Kate: "We can send Garth and Lilly, to tell them" I suggested

Humphrey: "It is a good idea," I said

Blaze: "you're right, would not mind asking the favor, now I have to talk to Arthur and Drake, if you see them tell them the look" I said

Humphrey: "No problem dad," I said, "I feel weird saying mom and dad, still can not get used" thought

Moon: I saw the entrance of the cave and saw that it's getting late "it's getting late, let me show you a cave for them to stay tonight"

Humphrey: "Thanks mom," I said to the offer, they were leaving, they met Garth, Lilly, Arthur and Drake

Moon: "just in time, Blaze wants to talk to you," I told Arthur and Drake

Arthur: "immediately ma'am" I said

Drake: "see you later" I said to Garth and Lilly

Lilly: "I hope so, thank you for showing some of the territory," I said

Arthur: "at any time

Garth: I saw turned away and went to Humphrey "where to go" I asked

Humphrey: "my mom show us a cave to stay tonight, it's better to come, we need to tell you something" I said

Garth: "okay, let Lilly" said

Lilly: "I'm coming" I said as I stood up with the other

Meanwhile in the cave of the head alpha

Arthur: "I did not need Mr." I asked politely

Blaze: "I just wanted to thank you, for bringing my son back," I said

Drake: "Humphrey is your son," I said surprised

Blaze: "of course, was captured by hunters long ago," I said

Arthur: "That explains why they were so desperate to find him," I said

Blaze: "yes, and thanks for finding it, they will have no duties alpha, and may live in large caves" I said

Drake: "wow sir is very friendly," I said gratefully

Arthur: "It is true, large caves are the best places to live, there are alphas that work all their lives to have a den of those" happy and grateful I

Blaze: I saw how thrilled and smiled "that's it, they can leave" I said

The two wolves came out of the cave very happy on the way to their new home, meanwhile Moon took Humphrey, Kate, Lilly and Garth to a cave at the foot of the mountain where they lived

Moon: "here it is" I said as he entered the cave

Kate: "wow is great" said

Humphrey: "It is very kind of you mom" I said, enjoying the feel of that breast

Moon: I smiled and said "no problem child", then I return to the cave of the head alpha

Garth: I saw how it was Humphrey's mother, then I turned to Kate and asked "you want to talk"

The four wolves sat in a circle

Kate: "We need you two to return to the East-West herd" said

Lilly: "why, and what happens to you, do not come" I asked confused

Kate: "We can not go because we have to take alpha training here" answer them

Humphrey: "also have to tell Tony Winston and my dad wants to join the herds" I said

Garth and Lilly were a little confused

Garth: " start again, but more slowly" I said

Kate sighed and said slowly, "Humphrey and I have to stay, because we have to do the three levels of alpha training, and that's why you have to go to the East-West herd to tell my parents where we will be by the coming months "

Garth: "and that they have to" ask them

Humphrey: "It is a requirement that we must do if we want to get married" replied

Lilly: "and that is why you want to join the herds Blaze" ask

Kate: "as Humphrey is your son, and I am the daughter of the leader of the Western demand, to marry could join herds technically" explain

Humphrey: "but that depends if they wish Winston and Tony" I said

Lilly: "and how long they will be out" I asked

Kate: "five to six months sister," I replied

Garth: "I mean, we leave tomorrow morning," I said

Lilly: "I agree, this is important," said

Suddenly a wolf came in with a caribou, "is the demand the leaders of the pack" says

Humphrey: "Thanks, uh" I

"I'm Rex" I said

Humphrey: "oh, thank Rex" I said politely

Rex left the cave, and Humphrey, Kate, Lilly and Garth approached the caribou

Humphrey: "that good, I was starving" said

Kate: "be delicious" said

Garth: "go caribou are great over here," I said surprised by the size of the animal

All began to eat, when they were satisfied, there was still more than half of the caribou

Lilly: "better save the rest for tomorrow," suggested

Everyone nodded and Garth caribou crawl into a small room that was in the cave, after the four wolves were accommodated in the cave, Lilly and Garth, were established in the background, while Kate and Humphrey lay down near the entrance, Garth and Lilly fell asleep immediately, while Kate and Humphrey remained awake watching the stars

Kate: "I'm scared," I said suddenly to Humphrey

Humphrey: I worry, and asked "about training alpha"

Kate: "It's not about that," said

Humphrey: "you're scared" I asked with a worried look

Kate: "I was afraid that my sweet and funny omega, alpha becomes a boring" I said sadly

Humphrey: "Kate even abroad is an alpha, inside I will always have the heart of an omega" said

Kate: "I hope that," said

Humphrey: "I promise I'll never change, I will always have the heart of a fun-loving omega" I said encouragingly

Kate: "I hope not otherwise Humphrey I love you" I said affectionately

Humphrey: "I love you too Kate" I said lovingly

Kate: "We should get some sleep," I said warmly

Humphrey: "I can not agree more" I replied

They both settled in each other's arms and fell asleep, the next morning, Kate and Humphrey awoke first

Humphrey: "good morning my beautiful alpha" I said affectionately

Kate: "good morning my handsome omega" I said sweetly

Humphrey: "let's wake Lilly and Garth, to breakfast," I said

Kate: "I'm okay," I said

Humphrey: as we near Garth and Lilly, I did not resist to make one last joke, "Kate, how about a parting joke" I said while chuckling

Kate: I thought for a moment, and I thought it would be fun, "Okay, you're thinking," I whispered

Humphrey: "and you'll see" I said with a mischievous smile, I approached Garth, and yell in his ear "wake up already!

Lilly and Garth got up with a start screaming that's going on, Kate and Humphrey could not stop laughing

Garth: "that's wrong" angry yell Humphrey

Humphrey: "just take it as a joke-bye" I said laughing

Lilly: "not funny" I said a little angry

Kate: "I'm sorry sister, but it was very funny," I said while laughing

Garth: "as we go to breakfast" I said angrily, pulling out leftover caribou yesterday

Kate and Humphrey approached the caribou, trying to stop laughing

Lilly: "calm down because" I said a little irritated by the fact that still chuckling

Humphrey: "sorry, my intention was not to upset them" I said as I calmed

Kate: "Lilly, I thought better understand a joke that Garth" said

Lilly: "It's not fun when you make one," I said in a low tone of protest

Humphrey: " let's forget of that already, and let's go eat" said

The four wolves sat down to eat, when finished, Garth and Lilly said goodbye to Humphrey and Kate

Kate: "beware Lilly, give my regards to mom and dad" I said

Humphrey: "see Garth" said

Garth: "see, but beware of my revenge," I said with a smile

Kate: "take good care of my sister on the way home Garth" said

Garth: "do not worry I will" I said

Lilly: "I hope to see you soon" I said goodbye as he left with Garth herd towards the East-West

After about ten minutes after they left Lilly and Garth, Rex came to the cave of Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey: I saw enter Rex and said "Hi Rex, which offers"

Rex: "leaders requested his presence" I said calmly

Kate: "Thanks for letting us know, we will then" I said

With that Rex retired to continue to fulfill their duties

Humphrey: "I wonder who will want to" I said to Kate

Kate: "there is only one way to know," I said

Humphrey: "you're right" I said, after we set off to the cave of the head alpha

When the two wolves came to the cave of the head alpha, noticed that Blaze and moon were waiting outside the entrance

Humphrey: "hi dad, hi mom" the greet

Kate: "hello gentlemen" respectfully greet

Moon: "do not have to be so formal Kate, just call us by our names," I said

Kate: "according lady, tell Luna" I said quickly

Humphrey: "that needed to see us" I asked my father

Blaze: "We just wanted to present them to the pack" I said

Moon: "It is good that the herd know your next leaders" told them

Humphrey: "it would be good to see how big is the herd," said excitedly

Kate: "if it is good idea to meet everyone," said

Blaze walked to the edge of the edge of the small cliff faces his cave, and let out a long, loud howl, to warn all the wolves of an important meeting, gradually appearing and wolves were gathered at the foot of the mountain

Humphrey: "keep coming wolves" I said surprised by the large number of wolves that gathered

Kate: "how many are" I surprised

Moon: "more or less two hundred and thirty wolves" replied

Kate: I was in shock "many" was all I could say

The valley where wolves were gathered, was surrounding mountains are not as large as that of the center, when the Blaze speak, for the same projected his voice more easily

Blaze: "I have met here today to meet my son and his girlfriend Kate Humphrey" I said in a high pitch, while Kate and Humphrey stepped forward

There are many wolves talking to each other confused and surprised by what I just said Blaze

Blaze: "silence" yell, "I'll explain what happened" said

Blaze explained how Humphrey was captured by hunters, where he was, and as it was found by one of the search teams, everyone seemed to understand, but they had some doubts about their next leaders

Blaze: "Do not worry, the two have agreed to do alpha training to level three," I said, and I saw most of the crowd died down, "that's it, you can remove" I said

Humphrey: "many wolves to know" I said a little worried

Kate: "You're right," I said with the same concern

Moon: "do not worry have two days to meet some omegas, and during your workout known to most alphas" I said

Humphrey: "That's better," I said sarcastically, producing a giggle from Kate

**¿How did Humphrey and Kate anger in your training?, ¿Winston and Tony want to join the packs? Keep reading to find out, write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	14. training begins

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here now is the next chapter, enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

It had been two days since he left Lilly and Garth, during that time Kate and Humphrey were knowing some wolves in the pack, Humphrey quickly became friends with most of the Omegas, but had some difficulty with the alphas, Kate and Humphrey were in the middle of a field, waiting for his first instructor

Humphrey: "how do you think it will be" I asked Kate

Kate: "should not be very different from alpha school, maybe just a little more demanding," I answered

Humphrey: "At least you already have skills, will be very difficult for me," I said sadly

Kate: "Do not worry, I'll be supporting you all the time," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "Thanks, you make me feel better," I said after licking her cheek

At that moment a wolf, by its texture was a woman, had white fur with gray legs and a gray slouch on his back "Hello to you both, my name is Samantha, I'm his teacher in his first skill," he said

Kate: "as well his first skill" asked

Samantha: "as you know each alpha must have certain skills, they will have one teacher for every ability" to explain

Humphrey: "and which skills you teach us" I asked

Samantha: "balance" answer

Kate: "going to be easy," I thought

Humphrey: "Oh no" I thought

Samantha: "Well for starters, I want to see how is your balance" I said, then I stand alone in my two front legs, balancing my body not to fall "well do this myself" I asked

Kate: "single" I said, and did the same thing without much difficulty samanta

Humphrey: I saw surprised as did Kate and Samantha "here we go" I said, I stand on my front legs, but immediately fell back "ouch" I said, try it again, but with the same results

Samantha: I saw Kate and Humphrey did "Kate, you have a very good balance" the compliment, "Humphrey, have a lot to learn," said

Kate: I saw grieving Humphrey was "do not worry honey, I know you will," I said

Humphrey: "you really think so," I said to beginning to encourage

Kate: "Of course I do," I said

Samantha: "Kate, I was informed that you are an alpha of your pack, right," I said

Kate: "Yes, because" I asked

Samantha: "you can skip some lessons, if you'll take to your next teacher" I offered

Kate: "thanks, but no thanks, I'd rather wait and go with Humphrey" said

Samantha: "as you want" I said

Humphrey: I saw Kate stayed with me, and I told myself that I'll be my best, so we can end this

In the afternoon of that day, Humphrey had mastered the balancing act

Humphrey: "Look at last I could do," said excitedly

Samantha: I was surprised at how quickly I succeed "Humphrey very well," I said

Kate: I was shocked to see it in a few hours what took me school days in alpha, Samanta close me and said "wolves cream plants must have skills"

Samantha: "Kate I am also surprised, usually wolves have entered it takes two or three days to do" I said still in shock

Humphrey: "I can and get out of this position," ask, feeling getting off blood to the head

Samantha: "that I if" I said back to reality, "go to the next exercise," I said

Kate walked along with Humphrey and I could not help but ask "so quickly mastered as"

Humphrey: "I had a good motivation," he said before kissing her

Kate: "aww you're so sweet" I said affectionately

Samantha: "enough lovebirds, we're here" I said in a tone higher

Humphrey: "that we are supposed to do" I asked

Samantha: "see the slender trunk between the two mounds on the lake" I said pointing to the spot

Humphrey and Kate nodded

Samantha: "have to cross, in the same position we were doing" I said

Kate and Humphrey gulped, the trunk was approximately eight inches in diameter and two feet long

Samantha: "if successful can move to the next skill, do not worry about the number of attempts" to explain

Kate was the first to try it on your first try came halfway, when he lost his balance and fell into the lake

Humphrey: I saw Kate fell into the lake, immediately jump to the lake to see if it was OK "you hurt Kate" I asked concerned

Kate: "Do not worry I'm fine," I said reassuringly, and I decided to do it again, it took me three attempts to cross

Samantha: "Kate very well, you just took three attempts, not bad," I said with satisfaction

Humphrey: on my first attempt fails or reach one third of the table, when I fell, I take a total of six attempts to achieve

Samantha: "Humphrey was average" said

Kate: "Do not worry you did very well," I said with affection

Humphrey: "Thanks Kate, you make me feel better," I said

Samantha: "finished the first week of training in one day, not bad at all" to encourage them, "tomorrow go to the valley to meet his next teacher" tells them

Kate: "according Samanta" said

Humphrey: "Samanta see you later" I said as Kate and I headed to our cave

Kate: there were still two hours of light, "Humphrey want to do something" I asked

Humphrey: I was tired from the workout today, but Kate did not want to disappoint, "of course, you have in mind," I said cheerfully

Kate: "I was thinking slip into logs, then go to howl at the moon," I said affectionately

Humphrey: "I think it's a lot of fun," I said cheerfully

Kate: "Then we wait, let's go" I said happily

Humphrey: When we reached the top of one of the hills surrounding the center of the territory, started looking for a crust to slide

Kate: "I found a" shout

Humphrey: "perfect, we just have to aim it and have fun," I said, drag the crust to the edge of the hill, Kate sat in front of me, and boost the bark, for it began to slip, we slip at high speed , dodging rocks and trees in the way, when we stopped, we got out of the crust laughing

Kate: "That was fun," I said between reefing

Humphrey: "That was great," I said

Kate: Look at the sky and saw the sun setting on the horizon "we better get going to rock howl at the moon" said

Humphrey: "I agree, I was told that is close to the eastern border of the territory"

When they reached the hill, they were surprised how big it is

Humphrey: "It is unthinkable" said surprised

Kate: "at least twice that of the East-West territory" said shocked

Suddenly they were approached and Moon Blaze

Moon: "I'm glad you came" I said

Blaze: "I have the top of the hill reserved for you" I said

Humphrey: "wau than friendly, thanks dad" I said gratefully

Kate: "yes thank you very much Blaze" said

Blaze: "it is not, you better start to rise" told

Kate and Humphrey nodded and began to rise, it took them about ten minutes to reach the top

Kate: "that view so beautiful," I said surprised by the incredible view we had at the top

Humphrey: "Yes, but not as beautiful as you," I said affectionately

Kate: "You're so cute" I said as I licked her cheek

Humphrey: "are you ready to start" I asked

Kate: "always" I said warmly

Both raised their heads and let out a howl beautiful, their voices blended perfectly, which meant they were destined to be together, it was so beautiful that the other wolves that were howling to stop listening to her howl some wept for their beauty and Moon , when howling stopped ten minutes after starting, all applauded wolves, Kate and Humphrey had not realized that all were listening, and they began to clap, blushed a little

Blaze: "make a howl beautiful" Moon told

Moon: "certainly are right for each other" I said with tears in my eyes

Then followed all the wolves howling, a little later Humphrey and Kate were watching the moon and stars at the top of the hill, Kate leaned her head on the shoulder of Humphrey

Kate: Humphrey saw commence fall asleep "I think we should go back to sleep" I said

Humphrey: "I could not agree more," I said with a yawn

Kate: As we went back to the cave I said "you have a beautiful howl"

Humphrey smiled, and said "not so much like yours"

When the two came to a cave, Humphrey remained fast asleep, otherwise Kate stared at the night sky, thinking how it would be to have a family with Humphrey, smiled at the thought, and sat next to him putting his head on the side Humphrey, falling asleep with the idea in your head  
The next morning the two wolves awoke, ate breakfast, and left for the valley, for his next injury

Humphrey: "ability which teach us today" I asked Kate

Kate: "I'm not sure, but if you like alpha school, must be stealth and patience," said

Humphrey: "That sounds easy," I said

Kate: "is harder than it looks" I replied

While Kate and Humphrey spoke, a wolf snuck towards them, hiding in the grass, suddenly lunged against Humphrey, pinning him to the floor

Humphrey: I recover from what happened, and saw a wolf pinning on the floor "should be our next teacher" I said nervous

Kate: wolf would attack the mystery, but I stopped to hear his answer

"If it's me, call me Ted" Wolf told the mysterious, while down from Humphrey

Humphrey: "that we are going to teach skill" asked

Ted: "stealth" replied

Kate: "I told you" I whispered to Humphrey

Ted: "Okay, the first thing they do is walk towards me" I said as I headed to a rock ten feet away, "if you listen to them, will have to try again from the beginning" I said

Kate and Humphrey nodded and prepared, when Ted said Kate begin, put in position and came stalking, Humphrey walked across normal, but was set to put the soles of your feet with softness, although the technique of Humphrey was the most uncomfortable, it was also the fastest, and where Ted first came quietly, Kate came shortly after the same results with

Ted: "Congratulations to both did very well," I said

Kate: "Where did you learn to walk like that" I asked Humphrey

Humphrey: "while playing hide and seek with my friends, I discovered that silent walk so fast," I answered

Ted: "seem to know the two forms of stealth" I said

Humphrey, "as well the two forms of stealth" asked

Ted: I chuckled "the technique used is to marry Kate, and you use your is to track and spy on others" to explain

Kate: "I did not know the second," I said

Ted: "not surprisingly, is a rare skill, and I've been able to perfect the" I replied

Humphrey: "that explains why my friends can not do" said

Ted: "as both seem adept at this, pass the test so they can move to the next skill" I said

Amos nodded excited

Ted: I yelled, and came three wolves "very well you test four of us playing in the back without being seen or heard, only it can play no claws or bites, understand, we'll be through this valley and the small forest" he s indicate

Kate and Humphrey nodded and watched the four of them were in different directions

Kate: "I'll take care of the two that are in the valley, and you of two that are in the forest," I said

Humphrey: "very well, good luck" I said as I said goodbye with a kiss

Kate: "you too" I said, and we parted, immediately take stalking position and started looking for my purpose in the tall grass, it takes much time to find the first wolf, quietly surround him, and wait for the most opportune time , turning his head for a moment, and take that time to touch the back with my leg

"I'm out" said the wolf

Kate: I quickly bent down and started to look for the missing wolf when I saw him, I noticed he was on a small rock looking around, look carefully around, and noticed a large rock, and a trunk that stood in the way to the "perfect" I thought, I quickly hide behind the rock, and then moved behind the trunk, I had to wait about five minutes before having the opportunity to touch the back

Meanwhile Humphrey was looking for the other two wolves

Humphrey: I was walking a little bent, with my head at the level of the bushes, when I saw the first wolf walking, walk with him, hiding in the bushes, then suddenly stopped and began to look around, I bend over and remained silent when he was not looking my way, take advantage and touch him back, then turned to the bushes to find Ted, who was missing, walk through the dense forest for a few minutes until I found him, "I have you now," I thought I sneak up on him, when I noticed he was in an open area, constantly looking around, "I have to distract him to get closer," I thought I looked around and I saw two pineapples Pine, took one, wait was not looking in my direction, and pineapple spear across Ted

Ted: I heard a noise coming from the bushes next to me, I stop and I will review thought it was Humphrey and Kate, when suddenly feel someone touching my back "good trick" I said, I turn to see Humphrey "and caught all "I asked

Humphrey: "catch you and you and another wolf, and I'm sure Kate and caught the other two," I said

Ted: "In that case, you better get back to the valley," I said

Humphrey: Ted nodded and followed up the valley, when we saw the three wolves waiting, and beside Kate with a smile

Kate: "I see you caught him" I said happily

Humphrey: "yep, seems to pass the test, right Ted," I said

Ted: "so, go to the hill south for his next injury in an hour," I said

Kate: "Okay" I said, with that I went with Humphrey to get something to eat

Meanwhile on the other side of Jasper, Lilly and Garth had arrived at the East-West territory

Lilly: "finally home sweet home" I said with joy

Garth: "I was missing all this," said

Lilly: "we have to tell my parents Tony and Kate and Humphrey" said

Garth: "It is true, I almost forgot about that," said

The two wolves went to the cave of the head alpha, luckily for them Winston, Eve and Tony were in the cave when they arrived

Lilly: "hi dad, hi mom, hi Tony" I said while hugging happy

Garth: "hi dad, hi sir, ma'am," said

Winston: "what a joy to see you again" I said happy

Tony: "as I was" asked

Eve: "where is Kate and Humphrey" ask

Garth: "first we have good news from the Central herd" said excitedly

Tony: "which are child" asked

Garth: "Central wants to join the pack with our herd, as long as you want," I said

Winston: "It is excellent news," said

Tony: "And because they want to do that" ask a little skeptical

Lilly: "that's the other news" I said

Garth: "as I explain," I said softly, "is that Humphrey is the son of the main leaders of the pack" explains

Lilly: "and is getting married to Kate, technically join the Medes" add

Winston, Eve and Tony were shocked by the news

Winston: I was the first to react "but Humphrey never told us" I said a little annoying

Lilly: "is because he did not know, was so shocked as you when told" I said defending

Tony: "if you think it makes sense, because more would send someone to look for a wolf for so long," said

Everyone nodded at the logic of your statement

Eve: "but I'm wondering, where is Kate and Humphrey" I said in a slightly raised tone

Lilly: "They were in the central pack train" said

Winston: "you mean, Kate and went to school in alpha, and Humphrey is an omega" I said confused

Garth: "to get married have to contemplate your workout?, Which is more rigorous than ours," explains

Eve: "and how long they will come back" ask

Lilly: "We said that five to six months," I replied

Winston: "For so long, the average alpha training takes up to three months," said shocked

Garth: "is because they are the next leaders of the orders, they have to do the training to level three" explains

Eve: "six months to see my girl," I said sadly

Lilly: "not necessarily mama" I said sweetly

Eve: "love you mean" I asked

Lilly: "is that Humphrey's parents want to talk to you about uniting the demands, you can visit Kate while they are there," said

Winston: "It is true, we have to talk about that, how about if we leave in two days there," I said

Tony: "are two and a half days to arrive, and the tempo will be there, what will happen to the pack" I said worried

Winston: "Lilly and Garth think can take care of her while we're gone," I said confidently

Lilly: "we that" I surprised

Winston: "I know you are ready," said

Tony: "I agree with Winston, and now that the pack will become bigger," said

Garth: "thank you for your trust, not let you down," I said proudly

Winston: "by the way, how many wolves are in the Central herd" ask

Lilly: "is not the exact number, but I know they are more than a hundred"

Tony: "many" I surprised

Eve: "surely must be tired from your trip, you better fence to rest," I said sweetly

Lilly: "Thanks mom" I said, then Garth and I went out of the cave

Meanwhile in the main pack, Kate and Humphrey were expecting their next teacher on the hill

Kate: "we are finishing skills quickly," I said excitedly

Humphrey: "If it is true, but just go in the first level," said

Suddenly an old wolf appeared "Hi I'm Stephen, I'm your teacher and listen patiently" said

Kate and Humphrey greeted him

Humphrey: "we should do" I asked with respect

Esteban: "this level is easy, just have to be patient and to listen, to see the best time to act" to explain

Kate: "sounds easy" said

Esteban: "start, just calm down, take a deep breath and carefully listen to their environment" you told a serene

Kate and Humphrey heeded him, Kate was facilitated listen carefully, because their ears trained on the other hand Humphrey had difficulty doing

Esteban: "they hear" I asked

Kate: "I hear a waterfall in the distance, the birds singing and some wolves talking" I said calmly

Humphrey is shocked, I had not heard the half of what he said, I concentrate and listen carefully "listen, some birds sing and" I said, and focus more "a hare behind bushes" said

Esteban: "very well for both, Kate, you're good to listen to long distances, Humphrey you need to practice, but you have a good ear to listen to your surroundings" I said

Humphrey: "going to be harder than I thought," I said sadly

A Humphrey took the rest of the day to pass the test of Esteban

**¿How would anger the rest of your training?, ¿How they will go to Lilly and Garth leading the charge?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how you think the story so far**


	15. The first results

**Humphrey Duty  
Here's the next chapter, sorry for the delay but enjoy it, by the way thanks for your comments motivate me to keep writing  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Winston P.V

Dawn saw just was thinking about how to tell the pack that Kate and Humphrey will not return in months, Lilly and Garth would stop by while going to talk to the leaders of the central herd flocks unite

Eve: Winston saw sitting outside the cave thinking, I approached him and asked him sweetly "you think"

I came back to reality and note to Eve sitting next to me "just thinking about what happen just as we will explain it to others," said

Eve: "Do not worry about it, the herd trusts you," I said

"I know, what worries me is how we are going to take," said a little worried

Eve: "quiet affection understand" I said

Winston: "are you sure" I asked

Eve: "I'm sure, and logical not, I'll handle it," I said with a wicked grin

At that time I saw Tony enter the cave, "hello my friend" I said

Tony: "Hi Winston, you are ready to explain what the herd will happen"? I said with a raised eyebrow

"I'm as ready as I can be," I said calmly

Tony: "then we expect calls the herd" said

I nodded and went to the cave entrance, lift my head and let out a loud howl, which meant a meeting, slowly wolves were met, I saw Eve sat next to me, while Tony sat on the other hand, when all the wolves were assembled talk "Attention everyone," I said in a loud tone but leadership, I could see that everyone was silent, "we have several things informal meeting to" stop for a second and followed "the first is that Kate and Humphrey will not return in five or six months, "he can see how many wolves will impact this news, mainly omegas and alphas friends Kate

"What happened to them" ask a wolf among the crowd

"This is the second story, both commands were training at the center, because it is that Humphrey is the son of the leaders of the pack," I told them, as he watched a large majority of wolves in shock, "do not get angry with Humphrey He did not know until a few days "to explain, and saw wolves calmed

"And because Kate has to stay, she went to school and alpha" scream an alpha

"Because the demand training center has a greater difficulty, which brings me to the third story, the center sends leaders are willing to join the herds" I said

"And why would we want that, we are already very powerful with the two herds together," shouted another wolf

"The core demand is three times larger and more powerful than us, unite with them is a great opportunity, which reminds me of the fifth story, Tony, Eve, me and some will go to the pack alphas center talk about the union of the demands "I

Tony: "but do not worry, Garth and Lilly will be in charge, while we're" said

I saw many wolves that had their doubts, "we leave in two days, in order to address the most important issues before we go," I said to calm, "when we come out, we'll be a little more than a week away" they report

Normal P.V

A week later

Blaze: "Rex is training how Kate and Humphrey" I asked

Rex: "Kate is doing it fast enough" I replied

Blaze: "Naturally, she went to school and alpha, and as it is doing Humphrey" I asked

Rex: "it takes a bit more than Kate, but he's doing really fast, for someone with no experience," said

Blaze: "how long finish level one" I asked

Rex: "if they continue at this rate, should be finished in a week" I replied

Blaze: "Kate expecting that result, but Humphrey had not expected," said shocked

Rex: "I know, is learning faster than many of our best alphas"

Meanwhile in the central territory border, Winston, Eve, Tony, Candu, Hutch, Scar and Claw, had just arrived at their destination, when they entered the territory were stopped by Steve and his group monitoring

Steve: "they are offered" ask

Winston: "We are the leaders of the East-West herd, we come to talk to their leaders," he said politely

Steve: the look closely, the golden wolf reminded me the companion of the son of our leader, "by chance have any relationship with the companion of Humphrey" wonder

Eve: "you mean Kate" I said

Steve: "if it" I said, remembering

Winston: "yes, we are their parents," I answered

Steve: "or, sorry, please follow me beareth with the leaders," I said as I turned was heading to the cave of the head alpha, when we got to the entrance I said "wait here, I'll tell them that they are here "

The seven wolves nodded and waited for Steve to return

Steve: enter the cave and saw Blaze talking to Rex, "Excuse me sir" I said in a low tone

Blaze: I stopped my conversation with Rex and went to Steve "that's what happens Steve"

Steve: "Sir there are wolves who want to see, say they are the parents of Kate and who are the leaders of the East-West herd" I told

Blaze: "must be Winston, I wondered when it would come" I said, "I'm sorry Rex finish our talk at another time" I said, then I went to Steve "make them happen" I said

Steve: "then sir" I said, and went to tell the wolves, when I was at the entrance, I saw them waiting "and can happen" I said, as I retired to continue my duties

Winston, Eve, Tony, Candu, Hutch, Scar, Claw entered the cave, Winston, Tony and Eve Blaze sat around while the others keep their distance

Blaze: "you must be Winston, Eve and Tony truth" I said, pointing to each

Winston: "if we are" I answered

Blaze: "My name is Blaze" I said

Tony: "pleasure" I said politely

Winston: "and wants to join the herd" asked

Blaze: "very easy, the day Kate and Humphrey are officially married herds together" I told

Tony: "in about five months," said

Blaze: "I really think it will be sooner, both have progressed rapidly in his training, I ran to report that is likely to end level one next week" I told

Winston: "both" I asked in amazement

Blaze: "If both, I'm also surprised by the performance of Humphrey, not as good as Kate, but in a week I have learned most of the techniques alphas" I said

Winston: "finished basic training in just two weeks is a merit" I said

Blaze: "Kate personally I expected a performance like this, but I thought it would take more work to Humphrey, after all was an omega"

Eve: "speaking of Kate, where is" asked

Blaze: "This lesson in basic fight with Humphrey, if I'm not wrong the teacher is John" I said, "if you want we can go see them now" I offered

Eve: "I'd like that" I said

Blaze: "very well follow me" I said, as he left the cave, heading in the fields of wrestling practice

All wolves followed Blaze to the top of a small mountain

Blaze: "well we will wait here until they finish the practice round," I said as I sat

The seven wolves ignored him and sat

Blaze: "try to enjoy the show" I said with a smile

Winston: Look into the valley below us and I could see Kate and Humphrey "Kate has hardly changed"? I thought to look at it carefully, then I noticed Humphrey, you may notice that he had a little more muscle mass, "wow, training works" I

Tony: "we are waiting" asked

Blaze smiled and answered "just look"

So all paid attention and noticed wolves six wolves as big and muscular as Garth, approaching them

Winston: "that is exactly what they have to do" I asked a little nervous

Blaze: "just have to knock out those six alphas, without using their claws or teeth," I said calmly

Eve: "you must be joking" I anguished

Blaze: "sorry, but it is their test to move to the next skill" I said

Candu: "Sir do not worry, Kate is a great alpha one of the best fighters alpha school, she can do it," I said reassuringly

Hutch: "and what about Humphrey, does everything began training in the art of fighting" ask

Blaze: I thought for a moment before answering, "since this morning," I replied

Winston: "only has a few hours of training," said altered

Blaze: "Do not worry, the alphas are not allowed to kill, and John told me they were ready," I said

Eve: "For your sake I hope you're right," he threatens

Blaze: I laughed a little and turned my attention to what was going

Humphrey: "are you ready" I said confidently

Kate: "Of course I do," I replied with the same confidence

Humphrey: "well not far from me" I said

Kate: "I never would," I said sweetly

Kate and Humphrey are placed back to back, while surrounded by the six wolves, the first wolf lunged Humphrey, but he could easily respond by moving to the side and pushing very strongly towards another wolf, knocking him unconscious leaving the two, at that time the four remaining wolves swooped them, but both Kate and Humphrey's dodged, faced each other two by Kate attacked and immobilized one

Humphrey: I saw Kate immobilized one of the wolves, you can see how the other wolf would attack, skip doing a forward flip, landing on one of the wolves that surrounded me, I use to propel me into another jump, I saw Kate Wolf leap, but I intercept in the air, we both fell to the ground, pinning me up Wolf

Kate: Humphrey saw what made "thank you" I said

Humphrey: "There is that, it is better to end this" I said

Kate: "I could not agree more," I said, and with a flick of my leg gave him a blow on the head, it quickly fainting, Humphrey saw do the same

Meanwhile remaining two wolves wolf began to approach Kate and Humphrey, began to launch several attacks careful not receive a counter attack to tire them, not seeing the option to attack Kate and Humphrey had no choice but to dodge

Kate: "Humphrey can not dodge them forever," he said wearily

Humphrey: "I know, but do not worry I'm thinking to do," I said as he dodged his punches, suddenly noticed a small puddle of mud, "Kate follow me" I whispered

Kate: I did not know I wanted, but I trusted him, so I nodded my head, I started to follow him as he followed, had a mud puddle, and I understood what he planned

Humphrey: I saw the slipped in the puddle to try to attack us "now" I said, both attacked the wolves, the wolf push hard against a tree, when I hit the tree fell unconscious, I saw Kate that was to last immobilized wolf under her, I approached her and said "I do it or do it" I said with a smile

Kate smiled at the comment and said "let's do it together", and both of them took a hit hard enough to knock him out, but not hurt

John: I approached them and said proudly "did very well both morning will begin with the next skill" said

Humphrey: "Thanks, I would not have succeeded if not for the excellent training and my beautiful companion" said

John: I laughed a little "just my job, but I see that impressed the spectators" I said while pointing to the hill where Blaze with seven wolves  
Kate and Humphrey looked to where he pointed out, and they could see Blaze, Winston, Eve, Tony, Candu, Hutch, Scar and Claw with his mouth open, amazed at what just spent

Kate: "papa, mama" yell as he ran toward them

Humphrey: I saw Kate ran up the hill, and I set out to achieve it

"Kate" Winston and Eve told the time, as they approached his daughter to embrace

Humphrey: I saw Kate hugged her parents, so I decided to greet others "Hi Tony, Candu, Hutch, Scar, Claw" I said, but they were still in shock, "hello is anyone home" joke

After a moment all were shaken back to reality

Tony: "oh sorry Humphrey" said

Hutch: "Yeah, sorry, but you and Kate were amazing," I said with admiration

Candu: "I never wait for an omega" said

Humphrey: "what training can do," I said with some pride, then I saw that Kate had finished hugging their parents, I approached them and told about "Hi Sir, Madam, I'm glad to see "

Winston: "I am also glad to see you both," I said happy

Tony: "It appears that your training is going very well," said

Kate: "For me it was simple, but for Humphrey" said

Humphrey: "It was a real torture" I said a little discouraged

Hutch: "but I see that you're doing pretty well, and fast so we said" I told

Humphrey: "It is because I have had a good reason," said Kate stroking his head, "I said

Kate: "And because you've worked hard," I said with affection

Eve: "love you mean" I asked

Kate: "Well, sometimes when Humphrey could not do any test or exercise when the day ended, the night practicing until you can do it, many times it took all night" to explain

Winston: "because you demanded you so" I asked Humphrey

Humphrey: "I just want to become the wolf Kate deserves someone who can protect her," I said

Kate: "Humphrey you are the only wolf to me, you have to do this," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "but I do, and the more I strive quicker we can get married," I said with a soft and sweet

Kate: "it is true, but do not forget that I love the omega fun" I said playfully

Humphrey: "and always will be so in the Heart" cheerfully answer

Kate: "I have no doubt about that," I said softly, then kissed

Humphrey: I kissed him back Kate, when I suddenly felt a growl coming from behind me, which made us stop, turn my head, and saw Eve growling "I had forgotten temperament Eve" thought nervously, but before that something happened, my dad intervened

Blaze: look at the problem of my son and I quickly change the subject "and how long you plan to stay" ask them

Winston: "only planned to stay a few days" I replied

Blaze: "Okay, let's go back to the cave of alpha head to see where they can stay," I said

Everyone nodded and launched

Humphrey: "and reach, need to talk to my dad one time" I said

Kate: "Okay, but do not delay," I said in a sweet tone

Humphrey: "Do not worry it will not be long," I said, then kissed him, giving me another grunt of Eve

Eve: "we love" I said a little irritated

Humphrey: wait until everyone was out of earshot, then headed to my dad

Blaze: "you need to talk to me" I asked calmly

Humphrey: "I just wanted to ask you a favor," I said

Blaze: "Of course, it is" asked

Humphrey: "Well, is that" I said a little nervous

Blaze: "is that" I asked

Humphrey, "is if you can give Winston and Eve a cave a little away from us," I asked

Blaze: "of course, but because I thought Winston appreciate " I asked

Humphrey: "Of course I appreciate and respect him, but the reason I ask this, is because Eve terrifies me" I said

Blaze: I laughed a bit, "she gives a little scary, but that is the worst thing you could do is not to try to kill you" I said

Humphrey: "indeed pope has tried, several times," I said

Blaze: "but because" I said surprised

Humphrey: "she is very overprotective as it comes to their daughters, for example, can not sleep very close because she is angry" explain

Blaze: "I understand son, do not worry I'll take care of that," I said as I winked

Humphrey: "thank you very much papa" said relieved

**¿How will Humphrey and Kate in their training?, ¿Eve Have chance to attack Humphrey?, ¿What difficulty levels will bring the two missing? Keep reading to find out; do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	16. harder training

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here now is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate  
**  
Normal P.V

Blaze: "it is better to catch up with others," said

Humphrey nodded and walked in a fast pace to reach them, when they finally reach them, we realized we were in the cave of the head alpha talking to my mom "spoken" to ask them as he entered the cave with my dad

Moon: "I was just getting to know the parents of Kate," I replied

Kate: "because it delayed" I asked as I approached a hug

Humphrey: I got the hug and whispered in his ear "I tell you in the cave"

Kate nodded and went back to Blaze "and where they could be my parents and others" asked

Blaze: I thought for a moment and said "there are three caves available about five minutes from here, come I'll show you"

Moon: I gave him a confused look, and I followed with the others, when we were walking down the valley toward the caves, I approached and asked Blaze "you do, there is a cave beside free Kate and Humphrey , and they have enough room for them to stay another "

Blaze: "I know dear, but Humphrey asked me the favor of giving part caves" quietly explain so that others do not hear

Moon: "And because you asked something like" I asked

Blaze: "is that he is afraid of Eve, the mother of Kate," I said

Moon: "but looks like a good person," said

Blaze: "if he says he is, but is very protective of their daughters," said

Moon: "and having that" I asked

Blaze: "was about to attack when he saw the struggle test Kate and Humphrey" said

Moon: "I understand it is very protective, but is the work of a mother," said

Blaze: "Humphrey understand that, but I already tried to kill by being too close to Kate" explain

Moon: "that" I said in a low tone, but shocked

Blaze: "yes, I heard, but did not have any grudge, Humphrey understand their reasons, that's why I asked this favor, and do not try to attack" I asked

Moon: I growled under his breath, and said "okay, but if you try something like that again will have to deal with me"

Blaze: in just the thought of seeing Eve and Luna fight, I shuddered with fear, besides my head of those thoughts when I saw the caves before us "we have arrived" I said

Moon: "can be accommodated as they want, now they send you an alpha with a caribou to eat" I said politely

Winston: "thank you very much for your hospitality," I said

Blaze: "it's nothing serious, feel comfortable, and tomorrow we will show the territory" said

Tony: "It's a deal," I said sarcastically

Blaze: "see you tomorrow" I said

Moon: "If we have some business to attend to before the sun sets completely" I said

Humphrey: "see you" I said

Blaze: "if you are going to be" I ask

Kate: "for a while, I go with my parents tempo" replied

Moon: "whatever you want" I said, and we both went to organize patrols tonight

Winston and Eve took one of the caves, Tony took one for himself and Candu, Scar, Hutch, Claw settled on the remaining

Kate: I sat next to Humphrey, in front of my parents and ask them "as is the East-West herd"

Winston: "is fine, but most omegas and some alphas are saddened by his absence" I told

Humphrey: "I guess, but we can not back up in a few months," said a little discouraged

Kate: "by the way, told them everything that happened" I asked them

Winston: "Of course, at the beginning were shocked, but quickly understood" I said

Humphrey: "less bad" I said as I let out a sigh of relief

Kate: "by the way, if you are here with Tony, who is taking care of the herd" ask

Eve: "they are doing Lilly and Garth" I replied

Humphrey: "sure will do well," I said with confidence

Winston: "If I can be sure that, by the way, as you have done" ask them

Humphrey: "grasping training very hard," I said

Kate: "I was not much for me, but I have improved quite a few of my skills," said

Winston: "we notice recently," I said

Eve: "at what point you learn to fight like Humphrey" I asked

Humphrey: "John began teaching me this morning," I said

Kate: "But you learned very fast, and by noon had dominated most techniques of attack and defense," he added

Winston: "maybe I should have assigned be an alpha, instead of a omega" said

Humphrey: "maybe, but I will always have the heart of an omega" said

Winston: "I've noticed, many wolves become very serious at this stage of training in the school of alpha, but you still have the same cheerful attitude" I said

Humphrey: "I made a promise to never exchange, and I carry that" I said as I licked her cheek to Kate

Kate: "I'm glad it well," I said as he returned the gesture

Then came two alphas with a caribou each, "commanded the leaders" said one of them

Hutch: "thank you" I said

Hutch, Scar, Candu, Claw caribou shared smallest, while Winston, Eve, Tony, Kate and Humphrey took the greatest

Humphrey: I saw how everyone started eating, and wait my turn as was customary

Kate: I was eating when I saw Humphrey aside waiting "would expect" asked

Humphrey: "you know my turn" I said a little sad

Kate: "but you have to wait, you're an alpha in training," said

Winston: "It is true, come and eat with us," I said with a smile

Humphrey: "seriously," I said with a bright look

Winston: "seriously look" I said

Humphrey: I was flattered, usually when parents ate with Kate or herd, had to wait my turn, because I am an omega

Kate: "well because you expect, we've always eaten together" I asked

Humphrey: I approached "is because we are alone together," I replied softly, and started eating, when finished, I saw that it was dark, "I think you should leave Kate" I said affectionately

Kate: Look at the sky and said "you're right, we have training tomorrow"

Humphrey: "see you tomorrow" I told everyone

Kate: "see papa, mama" I said hugging them, then I said goodbye to the other

Winston: "See you tomorrow, we will be looking at your workout time to time" I said

Eve: "And be careful honey," I said, then I went to Humphrey "do not ever do anything tonight, otherwise, the training will be the least of your worries," I said in a tone cold

Kate: "mama" yell

Eve: "I'm sorry honey, but better to be safe" said

Humphrey: I was very afraid to talk, just nodded and walked away slowly with Kate

Kate: We walked for five minutes until we reached our cave, when we lie curled into each other can not help but ask "and you talked to your dad Humphrey"

Humphrey: "just asked a favor," I answered

Kate: "What kind of favor," I asked as he raised an eyebrow

Humphrey: "just asked a den give him something away from us to Winston and Eve, Winston I really like, I respect a lot, but I have Eve terror" confessed a little embarrassed "sorry" said head drop

Kate: I was a little upset, but could not blame him, my mom tried to kill him so many times, it was natural to be afraid "I'm not upset," I said sweetly

Humphrey: I was surprised by his statement "seriously" I said, shaking his tail

Kate. "Seriously, I can not blame my mom you have suffered much, but I want that when we finish training, spend more time with her, you know better and do not try to kill you" I said with a smile

Humphrey: "thank you, please do not be angry with me, and I promise we will spend more time with your mom when this is over," I said cheerfully

Kate: "Okay, you better and we go to sleep," I said and gave him a passionate kiss

Humphrey: I kissed him back, I felt like they spent hours, but in reality they were minutes, was one of the best we've had in a while, when we parted, I said lovingly "I love you so much"

Kate: "I love you too" I said with the same love with which he said

Both wolves went to sleep with a smile on their faces, lying next to each other, in the morning light rays entered the cave, waking Humphrey

Humphrey: I felt the warm rays of sun hit my face, between closed my eyes, slowly waking up, when I get used to the light I looked around and saw Kate sleeping with her head against my shoulder, I do not have the heart to wake her, so wait until she wakes up, suddenly a stone hit me on the head, bouncing, and beating Kate waking also, we both get up, when we were sitting, we are so close that our noses touch "good morning my love "I said warmly

Kate: "good morning honey," I said sweetly

"It appears that we caught at a bad time," said Marcel Pady at the entrance of the cave

"Pady, Marcel" Kate and Humphrey told the time, as they came to embrace

Kate: "what a joy to see them, but they do here" they die

Marcel: "we went to look last week at the East-West herd, but when we arrived, Lilly said we were here," I said

Pady: "just wanted to see how they were and Humphrey as his wound was" told

Marcel: "we also learn of the attack suffered a few weeks ago" I said

Humphrey: "About two weeks ago I'm totally cured, thanks for asking" I said

Kate: "attack and no one was killed, but a few wounded," I said

Humphrey: "Yes, including me," I said in an amused tone

Marcel: "I'm glad to know that both are well" told them happy

Pady: "well I'm glad, but I can ask why they are so far from home" I said

Humphrey: "We are visiting my parents" answer them

Marcel: "I thought you did not know where they were" asked

Humphrey: "I did not know, one of his wolves I found a few days after the attack of Shadow" explain

Kate: "we talk later, Humphrey and I have training to do," said

Pady: "training" asked

Humphrey: "If we have to become three level alphas to get married and lead the Central commands" to explain

Marcel: "direct the Central herd, but as" I asked surprised

Kate: "is that parents of Humphrey are the current leaders of the Central herd" to explain

Pady: "I see, well see you later lovebirds" I said

Marcel: "if we are playing a round of golf near here" they report

Humphrey, "Okay guys, see" I said as they flew

Kate: "where we have to meet our next teacher" asks

Humphrey: I thought a moment and replied, "in the eastern forest, near the river, if I'm not wrong"

Kate: "Well let's go" I said cheerfully

Humphrey: "race" offered

Kate: "to the count of three, one, two ... three," I said as we ran into the forest, running took about seven minutes until we reached the destination, "the first to reach the river wins" said

Humphrey: "what more could accelerate, but Kate I get for a head," very good race, "I said, feeling just tired" go training really works "thought

Kate: "you gave a good competition," I said smiling, I noticed as Humphrey and my resistance had improved considerably, I was just tired from the long run

"I see you have finally arrived," said a wolf black with a yellow belly, like their legs to

Humphrey: "Sorry for the delay" said

"The important thing is that they came, my name is Dilan, I'm your master," said the wolf

Kate: "in that skill" ask

Dilan: "not a skill, rather it is a quality, which is the strength and resistance"

Humphrey: "strength, I'm not strong" I disappointed

Dilan: "I heard the above skills have passed quickly, but this is different, if you try hard can finish it in two days," I said

Kate: "huy" thought

Dilan: "well the first thing to do is to swim against the current, Kate you will go to this part of the river," I said showing a section of river, not stirred, "and your anger Humphrey to this section of the river," I said pointing to a section of river with strong rapids

Humphrey: "you must be joking" I said nervous

Dilan: "you see I'm laughing," I said in a serious tone

Kate: "Do not think too much," I said

Dilan: "I'm not being gentle with him, and will see what to expect, certainly are expecting to go to swim against the current" yell

Kate and Humphrey went immediately to their corresponding river sections

Dilan: look as they were doing the two, the first five minutes note that Humphrey was being pushed by the strong current, I approached him and yell "not left behind, perhaps the puppy can not more"

Humphrey: Dilan hear insults, but being an omega, never give importance to them

When she ignored what he said, I remembered what I said Blaze

FLASH BACK

Dilan: "wanted to see me sir" I asked

Blaze: "if Dilan, sit down," I said, then he sat continue "I want you to be the next master of Kate and Humphrey"

Dilan: "Of course sir," I said, as I prepared to leave

Blaze: "Wait just not yet" I said, wait for it to back down before continuing, "I want you to be especially hard with Humphrey"

Dilan: "of course, but because" ask

Blaze: "It is for their good, you'll need it when the next leader" explain

Dilan: "I understand sir," I said

Blaze: "one more thing, he will not respond to their stimuli as the other wolves do," said

Dilan: "as you know sir," asked

Blaze: "He was an omega, is impervious to insults, and is humble, it means that nothing will attack your pride" to report

Dilan: "then, as reason" I asked

Blaze: "Well, he would do anything for his partner Kate," I said

Dilan: "I understand" I said

Blaze: "but do not hurt Kate" I said

Dilan: "Do not worry sir," I said

BACK END OF FASH

Dilan: "I just had an idea" I said to myself and then I returned to Humphrey, "if you keep going back, Kate'll run all over the territory ten times" what threatens

Humphrey: "I will not let that happen," I said angrily, feeling a new strength born in my

Dilan: I smiled to see the new motivation of Humphrey, wait two hours until I said "Okay, can go"

Kate: "finally" I thought as I sat down to rest

Humphrey: use the little strength I had left, to exit the river, but I could not take another step after reaching the shore and I collapse on the spot

Kate: I saw Humphrey collapsed on the bank of the river, and ran to him, "are you okay" I asked

Humphrey: "Yes, just a little exhausted," I said

Dilan: "finished as warming start with the exercise seriously," I said with a smile

Humphrey: "Could not be worse," thought

Dilan: "the following is an endurance race" said

Kate: "where" I asked

Dilan: "wherever they want, there is no route, incidentally Humphrey should start running, if you want that Eve does not kill you," I said with a smile

Kate: "because my mom would do that" I asked

Dilan: "I said that mated" I told

Humphrey: "it got worse, much worse," I thought with fear, I suddenly heard a few grunts and screams coming not far from here

Eve: "Humphrey where these" shout

**¿Humphrey escaped Eve?, ¿It survive the training Dilan?, ¿Do other teachers will be as demanding as Dilan?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how you think the story so far**


	17. to the limit

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Eve: "Humphrey come here" I yelled as he ran towards the

Humphrey: I saw Eve approaching me with intent to gut me, ignore the fatigue and ran

Kate: I saw Humphrey ran with my mom chasing "you're thinking" I yelled at Dilan

Dilan: "I just wanted to motivate him, the chase is better if you want to help," I said with a smile

Kate: "and will pay me the" I told him angry before. To pursue Humphrey and my mom

Humphrey: I ran for three hours straight, "I can not anymore" I thought to myself as I slowly decreased my pace

Eve: I saw Humphrey slowly diminished pace, "perfect" I said to myself, as he made a last effort to catch jumping

Humphrey: I saw Eve lunged me, "I'm lost" by the lack of energy I could not avoid it, when he fell under it is immobilized, closed my eyes awaiting final blow that never came

Kate: I ran until I saw my mom pinning Humphrey ready to deliver the final blow, immediately jump to push my mother out of Humphrey "you do" yell

Eve: "I just love going to castrate, to learn not to touch my daughter," I said calmly, trying to attack again Humphrey

Kate: immobilize my mom and said "Humphrey not mating with me, Dilan just said, that we're going after, as part of training"

Eve: "oh, sorry" I said a little embarrassed

Kate: "Do not have to apologize to me, but with Humphrey" said

Eve: "You're right honey," I said, I approached Humphrey, who tried unsuccessfully to stop, "Humphrey sorry" I said

Humphrey: I could not believe my ears, I smiled and said "I forgive you, but next time you check the facts, before killing try me" I said jokingly

Kate and Eve laughed at the comment of Humphrey

Eve: "I will try," I said, and went to look for Winston

Kate: "how are you" worried ask

Humphrey: "out of extreme tiredness' fine," I said

Kate: "Come let me help you stop" I offered

Humphrey: "Thanks, I think if I need a little help," I said

When Kate Humphrey helped to stand, suddenly appeared in some bushes Dilan

Dilan: "as I was" sarcastically ask them

Kate: I growled angrily and said "Humphrey miraculously still alive"

Dilan: "If a good exercise" I said happily, "I see that you can stop Humphrey" said

Humphrey: I was confused by your statement but I said "yes, because"

Dilan: "Perfect, on with the training," I said smiling

Humphrey: "but I'm at my limit" I said

Kate: "Yes, I am also very tired," I said

Dilan: "is a Latina, but you have to train, follow me" order them

Humphrey: walk next to Kate, leaning occasionally, until stopped Dilan "and now" I said wearily

Dilan: "Well, the day we log uprisings, Kate you were to take that log over there," I said while pointing to a trunk three feet long and ten inches wide, "and Humphrey you took that other" I said showing a log the same length, but with a diameter of eighteen inches, "any questions" I said

Humphrey: "only one" I said calmly, "I hate or that" I said very exalted

Dilan: I laughed a little and said "very well already have your instructions, run them" I saw Kate was below the trunk, and slowly lifted him with great effort, when I saw Humphrey, notice that he could not even lift it, I thought as motivated and I approached him and said "if you can with this trunk, you have to change with Kate"

Humphrey: I did not want Kate was suffering I'm going through, remove energy from where it had, and started lifting the trunk "Kate" thought, every time I thought about it and why I do this "to be with she "told me, felt my strength come from within

Dilan: "really works, you must love her a lot, to do" I was surprised to see the sudden force Humphrey, after three hours straight trunk rising I said "that's enough for today, tomorrow we continue with greater intensity"

Kate: "finally" I thought, leave the trunk and was exhausted, look Humphrey who was trapped under his trunk, I approached and said in a sarcastic tone "need help"

Humphrey: "I could use a little" I said, trying to lift the trunk, but could not extreme exhaustion

Kate: "Let the count of three, one, two ... three," I said, and both push with the little strength we had left

Humphrey: "It is useless, we are too tired," I said sadly

To fend Winston, Eve, Tony, Hutch, Candu, Scar, Claw arrived at the scene

Kate: "mama, papa how good you are" I said cheerfully

Winston: Humphrey saw under the huge trunk and Kate asked "what happened to Humphrey"

Kate: "Dilan put it to lift logs with that huge trunk, and is so tired he can not lift it out one last time to" explain

Eve: "and helped him" I asked

Kate: "I try to help him, but after the lifting of trunk with that over there," I said while pointing to a trunk half the size of that had Humphrey, "finished very tired and could not do much" sadly explain

Winston: "do not worry honey, Hutch, Candu help Humphrey" order them

Hutch: "then sir" I said as I approached with Candu Humphrey, "I raise this side and you take care of the other" I said

Candu: both nodded and got up with all our strength, taking useless results, "too heavy" Hutch told

Humphrey: Candu heard what he said and I said a little irritated "you have not had to do pushups with this over"

Hutch: "Humphrey calm down," I said, meaning it can be painful to be trapped under something so heavy

Tony: I saw Winston the two alphas were having trouble raising the trunk "Scar, Claw will help" commands them

The two wolves nodded and approached Hutch and Candu

Scar: "Tony told us to help them," I said

Hutch: "Okay, Scar, you go with Candu to raise that side, while Claw That helps me with this one," I said

Candu: "ready, raise" I said and we all did our maximum strength, achieving lift a little

Hutch: "Now Humphrey" said

Humphrey: use my last strength to slip out of the trunk, when I was out I saw the four alphas released the trunk, while panting "thank you very much" I said

Hutch: "you're welcome" I said while trying to catch his breath

Candu: "wow that was heavy trunk" said exhausted

Humphrey: "I know, but try to lift it after swimming against the tide and Eve escape for hours" I said

The seven alphas were shocked to hear this

Kate: "Dilan in truth that happened to you, assigning you training so hard" I said a little annoyed

Humphrey: "calm Kate, sure has his reasons," I said soothingly

Kate: "For your sake I hope so" said

Winston: "I think it could use a good rest" I said

Humphrey: "I fall a great time" I said with a smile

Winston: "Hutch, Candu, Humphrey and Kate help back to his cave, they are very tired and can barely walk" I asked

Hutch: "No problem sir," I said as he helped Kate, while Humphrey helped Candu

When they were out of sight Winston went to Eve

Winston: "I wonder what made them do that as Dilan" said

"Must see Mr. Winston" Pady said, while landing with Marcel

Winston: "they do both here" I ask

Marcel: "just come to visit our friends Wolves" replied

Pady: "refers to Kate and Humphrey" explain

Winston: "That makes sense, of course it's that I should see" I asked

Pady: "the wolf named Dilan, very difficult to put them both" said

Marcel: "especially if Humphrey" said

Winston: "anything that got to do" I asked hesitantly

Marcel: "belt, first swam upstream, then a career, finally lifting trunk" said

Eve: "so special that" they ask

Pady: "Kate was a river to normal, normal race, and a log normal, but" I

Marcel: "but Humphrey was a fast, a race for his life, remember Eve"

Eve: I blushed a little and said "yes"

Pady: "and I think I saw him play the trunk lift, is a miracle that can move" I said

Winston: "Wow, it was really hard," said shocked

Meanwhile in the cave of the head alpha, Dilan is talking to Blaze

Blaze: "what took your training" asked

Dilan: "able to stand all day," said

Blaze: "seriously, all day," I said surprised

Dilan: "All day long, most wolves faint at noon, but they are the first to bear the full day" I said

Blaze: "and made me train harder case to Humphrey" I asked

Dilan: "Of course sir, I put the greatest difficulty that occurred to me," I said

Blaze: "and bear it" I asked surprised

Dilan: "from the beginning present problems, but with the right motivation could do it" I said

Blaze: "I guess you threatened him with putting Kate do even more exercises or punish" said

Dilan: "Yes sir, but let them tell you one thing Humphrey die first before I let anything happen to Kate," I said

Blaze: "I guess," I said

Dilan: "Sir, that can be dangerous," I said

Blaze: "I know he would be compromised just for her, and it is very important to pack" I said thoughtfully

Dilan: "we will do sir" I asked

Blaze: "I do not know, I can not stop to see, and if anything happened he would never leave the depression," said

Dilan: "and if you talk to the parents of Kate, that neither will risk unnecessarily," I suggested

Blaze: "is the only option," said

At that moment Winston, Eve and Tony to the cave

Blaze: "fair to those who want to talk, you can retire Dilan" said

Dilan: "then sir" I said as I was leaving, as I was leaving, Eve sent me a menacing growl, I decided to ignore it and carry on

Winston: "We come to talk training today Kate and Humphrey" said a little annoying

Tony: "Yeah, you think that is not too" I support my friend

Blaze: "Calm down, I did not think that would last all day," I said

Eve: "you mean" I asked

Blaze: "Dilan is the most demanding teacher there, there was no wolf would hold a full day of training with him, well until today," said

Winston: "if I knew it was because it assigned as Kate and Humphrey" I asked

Blaze: "For your sake, if you want to be the best, should learn from the best and one of them is Dilan" said

Tony: "makes sense," said

Winston: "but you know Dilan put it too difficult to Humphrey" I asked

Blaze: "of course I do, because I asked him" I said

Tony: "could have killed" said

Blaze: "Dilan sure had the situation under control," I said

Winston: "as you can be sure" I asked

Blaze: "because he a predictor, always plan two steps ahead" to explain

Tony: "understanding, by the way you wanted to talk" I asked

Blaze sighed and said "as you know Humphrey would do anything to protect Kate"

Winston: "I know, almost died once," said

Blaze: "that they" ask exalted

Winston: "yes, was shot by Kate" I said

Tony: "was very lucky, to have lived after that," said

Blaze: "that's exactly why, I want to talk to Kate, so you do not risk much" said exalted

Winston: "no fault of Kate, was a hunter" I said, annoyed

Blaze: "but she's the alpha, could have found signs of the hunter," I replied

At that time I enter the cave Moon

Moon: "love happens" I asked sweetly

Blaze: "only a little discussion about Kate and Humphrey" replied

Moon: "what kind of discussion," asked raising an eyebrow

Blaze: "Humphrey risks too lonely by Kate" replied

Moon: "but his partner is his duty to protect her," I said

Everyone was surprised to hear the statement of Moon

Blaze: "I thought it'd be me," I said surprised

Moon: "Let's Blaze, one would not do for those you love" I said

Blaze: "You're right, but has responsibilities with the herd" said

Eve: "but his first duty is to Kate," I said

Moon: "That's right," I said

Blaze: "Okay I give up," I said in a tone of defeat

Moon: "Humphrey certainly been another time in danger," asked raising an eyebrow

Tony: "In fact, shortly after being wounded by the shot, we were attacked by a pack out for revenge" said

Moon: "what has happened" distressed ask

Winston: "luckily not spend more than a few injuries, much by the help of Humphrey" said

Blaze: "perhaps he did," I asked

Tony: "outflank that herd had thought when we decided to attack with all the wolves against them, did not know that half of his herd were across the territory," I said

Moon: "And what happened to Humphrey" ask

Winston: "as he was wounded, was left alone to care for the puppies, when half the enemy herd found it" I said

Blaze, "and" anxious ask

Tony: "we do not know what happened, but according to the puppies and one of the three survivors wolves enemy sends captured, they said they went crazy and attacked them, killing them," I replied

Blaze: "crazy, perhaps few were" asked

Winston: "Eighteen bodies found surrounding Humphrey" I replied, "and the remaining three, our alphas were responsible for them," I said

Tony: "but I'm sure it was one of those moments that instinct takes over" I said

Blaze: Moon and I gave a nervous look before asking, "Have you noticed anything strange in Humphrey"

Eve: I thought for a moment and replied "now that you mention it, yes"

Moon: "That's Eve" prompted anguished

Eve: "Their wounds heal almost three times faster than normal," I said

Blaze: "Oh no" I said worried

Moon: "We expected that this will not happen to our son," I said sadly

Winston: I saw concerned about the information you've just given, "happens to Humphrey" ask a little worried

Blaze: "how to explain" thought

**¿How Kate and Humphrey overcome the second day of training Dilan?, ¿What is it that happens to Humphrey?, ¿What Blaze and Moon hide?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	18. secrets Revealed

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, this promises to reveal many secrets enjoy it  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Blaze: "as I said" I thought

Winston: "well" I asked impatiently

Blaze: "Well first of all, Tony is right, Humphrey was carried away by their instincts" to explain

Tony: "see I told you" I proud of myself

Moon: "but that's really too bad, Humphrey's instincts are very different from those of an ordinary wolf" I worried

Winston: "you mean" I asked concerned

Blaze: "once their instincts take over him, nothing could stop it to meet its target or see them all dead," I said glumly

Tony: "that" worried and scared scream

Winston: "as you know that would happen" ask them

Blaze: "because that already happened, to my grandfather," I said

Moon: "have heard the legend of Aron" ask them

"No" replied Kate from the entrance of the cave

Moon: "Kate are you doing here" I asked

Kate: "I wanted to talk to Blaze about training today, but listen to the conversation about Humphrey" I said

Blaze: "Humphrey is with you" ask nervous

Kate: "No, he's still sleeping in our cave," I replied, "Please count me what happens to Humphrey want to help" I said

Blaze: "I think you better let you know, but do not tell Humphrey will not know how to react to this," I asked

Kate: "I promise, you said Aron legend" I asked

Eve: "Well honey, legend has it that a wolf named Aron, attacked all flocks of Jasper" I told

Kate: "that all the single" I surprised

Eve: "If, as stated by all flocks attacked, there was no stopping him, almost killed all the wolves until one day a wolf came, as it was called," I said, thinking

Moon: "called Jhosenqui" said

Eve: "It if Jhosenqui, well Jhosenqui Aron faced, both fought for days, had the ability to heal instantly, so you either give in, until the last day of the battle Jhosenqui locked Aron "in a cave, impossible to exit" will finish counting

Kate: "That does not sound like nothing more than fantasy," said

Winston: "but that's the legend, but that has to do with Humphrey" ask

Blaze: "first of all most of the legend is true, the second Aron was my grandfather," I told

Tony: "the legend is true," I said surprised

Blaze: "I said the majority, let me tell you what happened in reality, my grandfather Aron was a lone wolf who was traveling with his partner Justin and Flor and her cub, my father, when they were crossing Jasper did not realize but it was during the great battle "I told

Kate: "the great battle" ask confused

Winston: "If the great battle, was before the onset of core herd, was a war between the herds western, eastern, northern and southern" explain

Blaze: "continuing, were crossing Jasper when suddenly they were caught in the last fight of the war, my father was able to hide in a nearby tree during that fight Aron saw his companion was killed, while he was being brought by four wolves , like Humphrey, Aron was blinded by anger going crazy, killing every wolf that crossed him, it was for days, herds had no other choice but to band together to try to stop him, but failed, was when I Jhosenqui, both had extraordinary qualities such as healing quickly, and to keep fighting, after being seriously wounded, Jhosenqui was a very wise wolf, he could see the problem of Aron, thanks to his calm and quick thinking Aron imprisoned until he was calm once Jhosenqui calmed him out of the cave and offered to help, he had taken care of my father until Aron was ready to go, after that, both wolves became fast friends and formed the core herd "to explain

Winston: "I had never heard the whole story" told

Kate: "but if you are a descendant of Aaron, the same thing should not happen," I asked

Blaze: "indeed that ability skips two generations, has always been so, but Aron was the first to go public, in fact it's the same with the descendants of the family of Jhosenqui" I said

Tony: "at least there's a wolf Humphrey can stop the worst" I said with some relief

Moon: "in fact there is not, Jhosenqui was my grandfather," I said

Blaze: "why we care so much about to lose control, it's too dangerous, where no wolf to happen to save" I worried

Moon: "That's why we relieve you to know that Humphrey had been an omega in his herd, away from the stresses and anger that may have alphas" to explain

Winston: "not a bad idea to be training him to become alpha" asked

Blaze: "first we were not sure that Humphrey had inherited skills Jhosenqui Aron and secondly the continue with training harder than before," I said firmly

Kate: "It is very dangerous," said

Moon: "usually yes, but the herd training center was designed by Jhosenqui, he designed to teach self-control to Aron" explain

Blaze: "how many times happened to Humphrey" I asked

Winston: "one" said

Kate: "I actually think there were two" I said

Winston: "when was the other" I asked

Kate: "I remember when the hunter attacked and Humphrey was injured for protecting me" I told

Winston: "if and" asked

Kate: "after he left I was hurt the hunter shoots again, but Humphrey stood as if nothing had happened and attacked the hunter, taking the gun," I told

Tony: "ever shot the gun" prompted

Kate thought and said "he did not throw, just bit and the gun was split in two," said

Tony: "Now it all makes sense," said

Winston: "you mean the weapon the alphas found" I asked

Tony: "if that" I replied

Blaze: "twice, and did not attack anyone in his pack" asked

Winston: "has anyone" I said

Blaze: "as it has come out of trance" ask

Winston: "I remember when attacked Shadow's pack when we got to help Humphrey, he was still in the trance until" I said when I discovered that Humphrey pulled Trance

Blaze: "until" ask anxious

Winston: "until Kate stood and walked to the" I said slowly

Blaze: "at least we know how to get him out of the trance" Kate said as she watched

Moon: "or because it would be in the" I said, thinking

Blaze: "you mean" I asked

Moon: "if anything happened to Kate go into trance and nobody would stop him" explain

Winston: "You're right, both times it was because Kate was in danger," said

Kate: "You're right, he went mad when Shadow Wolves threatened me" I said, realizing

Blaze: "Kate you have to be very careful, if something were to happen we would all be lost," said

Kate: "I understand, Humphrey never forgive myself if something happened to me" I said

Eve: "If Humphrey has the skills and Jhosenqui Aron, could not control himself in that state" ask

Blaze: "I do not know Eve, I know he has the cunning and determination Jhosenqui, but do not know if their control," said

Winston: "I think we should forget this issue for now, Humphrey has done nothing to distrust of the" I

Blaze: "I agree, but it is better to warn the herds, that are pending Kate and Humphrey occasionally" suggested

Tony: "is not a bad idea," said

Kate: "I mean, do not say anything to Humphrey, but I am very tired and need to sleep, see you tomorrow" I said with a yawn, as he left

Winston: "sleep tight darling" I said

Eve: "see you tomorrow" I said

Kate: I went to the cave of Humphrey and mine when moving between Humphrey saw in his dreams, "I wonder what she's dreaming" I thought as I lay on its side

IN DREAM OF HUMPHREY, HUMPHREY P.V

Everything was dark, not knowing where I was, walking up to a room lit by the moonlight "someone's" ask

"I see you finally show up," said a cold voice and wicked

Take defensive position and ask "who you are and where you are"

"Who I am" the voice said, "I'm your, at least a part of you" he said, when it came, was a wolf Humphrey identical, the only difference was that I had totally black coat

"You are" ask horrified to see the wolf identical to my

"I told you, I'm a part of you" said followed by a maniacal laugh

"And you want" I asked as he rounded the wolf

"What I want is gore" said diabolically

"You can not be part of me, I never want something," I said angrily

"Seriously, and you wanted when Shadow Wolves threatened Kate" said darkly

He's in shock, not knowing what to answer, really wanted to see those wolves killed by trying to play the love of my life "yo-yo" stutter

"I thought so, stop resisting Humphrey, let me take control, trust me" said evilly

Before he could answer another voice appeared, but this was different was calm and rational and kind

"That's not what I wanted Kate, and you know, she loves Humphrey tender and kind, not the bloodthirsty Humphrey" said the voice

"Oh shut up J" evil voice said in an irritated tone

"The decision is of Humphrey, A" said J

"Silence the two'm trying to think" yell as he rubbed my head with paws

A: "let Humphrey know you enjoyed killing those wolves," said

"That's not true, not even remember having done" said

A: "but remember the anger, the sweet anger caused by these wolves," I said in a tone cold

"Yes, I remember that" I starting put angry  
J: "remember why you did it, to protect Kate," I said

Hearing his name, all my anger disappeared, "you're right" scope to murmur

A: "we do not love you, just bloodlust" said evilly

"Shut up" I yelled, "I love you more than life itself, he would die to protect it, you're not part of me, you're just a demon you want to ruin my life" I yelled as I rushed against

A: Humphrey dodge easily, "if I am part of you and soon you'll see," I said as he disappeared

"Who is believed to be" I said, annoyed, "by the way thanks, J truth" I said

J: "It is my duty," replied

"You are part of me," I asked

J: "if I am, and I can teach you how to control and defeat" I offered

"Seriously" said excited, really hated to A was the most evil wolf who had known

J: "seriously, but I will teach you when you're ready" I said

"And when will that" I asked curious

J: "Do not worry I'll tell you when you're"

"And what will happen to A while" I asked concerned

J: "Do not worry about it, I'll keep it under control, just try not to get mad," I said

"'ll Do my best, of course you can show is somewhat uncomfortable speaking with one voice" asked

J: "of course I said and I approached Humphrey

I saw the wolf coming toward me, was exactly like me except pure white fur like Lilly, "because they all look like me" ask

J: "because we are part of you," I answered

Suddenly I heard a voice saying to me "Humphrey" was weak at the beginning but every time got stronger and stronger "Humphrey wakes up" he said, at that time recognized the voice, "Kate" call

Normal P.V reality

Kate: "Humphrey wakes up" I said softly

Humphrey: "Kate" I even slept

Kate: I saw Humphrey answered me asleep and I laughed a little "time to get up I said as I licked her cheek

Humphrey: I slowly awoke from my dream, and saw Kate sitting next to me "Good morning beautiful" I said lovingly

Kate: "good morning handsome, that you sleep" asked affectionately

Humphrey: "the truth I had a strange dream," I said

Kate: "What kind of dream" I asked

Humphrey: "It was very strange," I said

Kate: "Humphrey can tell me anything," I said sweetly

Humphrey I explain in detail what happened in his dream

Kate: "calm, confident that it was only a dream," I lied, actually, I knew I had to have something to do with their offspring, and what happens when you lose control, "I'll talk to Blaze after training today "thought

Humphrey: "sure you're right," I said a little quieter

Kate: "you better go find Dilan, for training today"

Humphrey: "if it is better to end fast with that" I said with a fake smile

The two wolves were the same forest where they met yesterday Dilan

Humphrey: "Hi Dilan" ask

Dilan: "I see you've come," I said as appeared from the bushes

Kate: "no other tricks" thought

Dilan: "light will begin today, will have to drag a rock one hundred meters" I said

Kate: "which rocks" asked as he raised an eyebrow

Dilan: "the rocks" I said, smiling as he pointed two rocks, one weighed ten kilos and the other weighed twenty kilos

Humphrey: "that light" I said sarcastically, "'ll guess the big one is mine" said

Dilan: "you begin to understand," I said with a smile

Humphrey: I sighed and said "finish this once"

Dilan Kate and Humphrey tied them to their respective rocks, and walk one hundred meters up a tree

Dilan: "will be over, when they come up here, start" I said

Both wolves were full strength to drag his rock, the first fifty feet, both were very evenly matched, but Humphrey did not realize and put your rock in a ditch, Kate finished in fifteen minutes, while Humphrey took him twenty minutes

Kate: "it took you" I asked

Humphrey: "I lock my stone in a ditch" I said while trying to catch his breath

Kate: "Sorry to hear that," said a little embarrassed

Humphrey: "Do not worry" said

Dilan: "The next exercise is lifting trunk" I said

Kate: "again" ask

Dilan: "yes, but with a slight variation" I said

Humphrey: "I do not like the sound of that" I said a little worried

Dilan: I laughed at the comment of Humphrey and said "just going to change the logs for a more heavy, and they do push for four hours straight"

Humphrey: "I told you" I whispered to Kate

Kate: "Quiet, we are together in this," I told him to calm

Humphrey: "I know, the only good thing about all this," I said

Dilan: "Well stop talking and follow me trunks lovebirds are around here" I said and headed for the center of the forest, when we got there I headed back to Kate and Humphrey, "these are good" points to two logs, one with a diameter of thirty inches, and one with a diameter of fifty inches

Humphrey: "You know you're crazy," I said

Dilan: "and I had said" I smiled, "good hope" I said

Kate and Humphrey started doing pushups with logs, Humphrey to its utmost, so that Dilan did not force Kate to make greater efforts, but after three hours Kate was at its limit

Humphrey: I saw that Kate was at its breaking point, "Kate you okay" I asked concerned

Kate: "Do not worry I'm fine," I said with shortness of breath, slowly my vision began to darken, to the point that everything went black

Humphrey: I saw Kate collapsed under the heavy trunk "Kate" shout, and throw my body to the side to help her, ran to her, and raise your trunk off of it, and then drag a shady tree to rest , "you need some water," I thought I was going to direct the river when I stopped Dilan

Dilan: "you think you do," asked a little annoyed

Humphrey: "I'm going to get some water to Kate" I replied

Dilan: "not four hours have passed, and I have told them to stop, go and still doing push-trunk" I said in a tone plaintiff

Humphrey: "I'll do after bringing water to Kate," I replied

Dilan: "if you go, you'll have to do the exercises from the beginning" it threatens

Humphrey: "I do not care, I'll get the water to it, then will do everything if you want" I said as I went to fetch water

Dilan: observe as was "I can not believe is the first wolf who disobeys me" I whispered

"I can blame" Luna said as she approached

Dilan: "lady doing here" I asked nervous

Moon: "I just wanted to see the training" I said, as I approached Kate

Dilan: "then you know that Humphrey disobeyed my orders and left the training," said

Moon: "only made it to care for his partner," I said while going to Kate, "you poor thing fainted from the sun and effort" said

Dilan: "they knew how hard it would be" I

Moon: "I know, but we both know that Humphrey will not let anything happen, imagine what went through his head when he saw faint" said

Dilan: I remain in silence before responding with his head down "is right lady, but still know that I have to reprimand Humphrey no" I said

Moon: I sighed and said "I know, do what you got to do"

Then Humphrey came with a piece of bowl-shaped trunk which brought water

Humphrey: I saw my mom next to Kate, but I did not care, I approached my partner and hold the piece of wood to give it some water, after I gave him the water, I could see how he began to react, "Kate" I said softly

Kate: I started to wake up feeling a bit weak, hearing someone calling me, I opened my eyes and saw Humphrey at me with a worried look, "happened" I asked

Humphrey: "you passed out in training, you're okay," I said with concern

Kate: "Yeah, just a little headache," I answered

Moon: "better get some rest," I said

Dilan: "Humphrey, see it's time to face your punishment," I said sternly

Humphrey: I sighed and said, before kissing "Kate rests right back", and then I headed Dilan, "I have to do" ask discouraged

Dilan: "Remember the rock you pushed cinema meters" asked

Humphrey: "if it" I said

Dilan: "Now you have to drag up that hill," I said, pointing to a nearby hill

Humphrey: I see the hill and surprised "but are ten feet tall"

Dilan: "or punishment can be avoided apologizing for what he did," I said

Humphrey: I had to apologize, in my heart I knew I had done the right thing, and do it again "and I will drag the rock" I said in a tone of defeat

Dilan: I did not expect that answer, I thought I would apologize "maybe after that penalty if you want to apologize," I thought

While Humphrey tied the rock and start the climb, Kate and Moon were talking

Kate: "punishing" asked

Moon: "is that he disobeyed an order Dilan" replied

Kate: "because it would" ask

Moon: "Good when you passed out, he left the training to get you out from under the trunk and bring you here under the shade of the tree" to explain

Kate: "how sweet, but just let in training for a while to help me what's wrong," I said

Moon: "That was not all, then you leave it in the shade, went to fetch water, but Dilan forbade him and told him to return to training, he ignored him and went to fetch water despite threats Dilan" explain

Kate: "He does not deserve the punishment I was just watching" I sad

Moon: "I know his intentions were the best, but disobeying a teacher has his price" said

Kate: "I just hope that this good" I said as I watched the mountain to climb protein

When Humphrey reached the top of the hill, an hour after it has started, I was very tired, I could barely breathe, Dilan was waiting at the top

Dilan: I saw Humphrey reach the top, dead tired, I approached him and asked "learned the lesson"

Humphrey: I looked up, smiled and said "do it again if I had to"

Dilan: I could not believe how stubborn he was, "well I think both are ready for the year end," I said with a smile

Humphrey: "finally finish this," I thought as we back where Kate was resting, when we arrived I approached Kate and asked "as you follow"

Kate: "Much better, thank you" I said as I licked her cheek

Humphrey: "I'm glad of that," said

Dilan: "good and sufficient lovebirds are ready for the last year" they ask

"Yes" responded while Kate and Humphrey  
**  
¿What Humphrey dream mean?, ¿What will be the last year assigned to them Dilan?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews as they see the story so far**


	19. Workout to dilan

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Kate: "What will be the final exercise" ask

Humphrey: I personally did not want to know, knowing Dilan, will be the most difficult year in the history of the herd, and was still a little worried about the state of Kate

Dilan: You can see the worried face of Humphrey, "Humphrey do not worry, if it gets too hard for some of you'll stop exercising immediately," said

Humphrey: So I calm down a bit, but still had my concerns about exercise

Dilan: "the exercise is to recover some rocks like this," I said, showing him a rock into a cylinder, about eight inches long and four inches diameter

Kate: "we find these rocks" I asked

Dilan: "I will show you, follow me," I said as I headed to the river the first year, when we told them "to retrieve the first rock have to start here, swim upstream thirty feet, when they reach ten meters, have to dive to look for "to explain

Humphrey: "plays start at the same points of the first training" asked

Dilan: "so, it's up in the rapids" I said with a smile

Humphrey: I sighed and said "I thought so," and both Kate and I set position to start the test, when you start to swim I could not help noticing as it was much easier than the first time, five minutes later to go ten meters, when it comes to where the rock, I dove, but I did it too fast and hit my nose with a stone "that hit me" I opened my eyes and noticed that the stone that hit me was the stone looking "how lucky" I thought, and took the stone with my mouth and I surfaced

Dilan: "Humphrey very well," I said

Humphrey, "and Kate" Ask not see it around

Dilan: "she swim ten meters in three minutes, but could not find the rock" I said

Kate: "finally" told to leave the river with rock

Humphrey: "Hi Kate" I said jokingly

Kate: "As you came for," I asked

Humphrey: "not long ago" I said

Dilan: "very well, as the two found the first stone, let's go" I said

Humphrey: "foundation stones" ask

Dilan: "Of course there is more, did not believe it would be so easy, follow me," I said, as I walked to where did the exercise of the rocks, when we arrived they said "well now have to drag the same rocks up those holes that are to six hundred feet here "

Kate: "And once we get beyond that," I asked

Dilan: "have to use their wits and find yourself" I replied with a smile

Humphrey: "again that rock" I sighed, then each I tie rock and started to pull, when we got to one hundred and thirty meters I saw that Kate was starting to sag, so I did behind his rock and help push

Kate: "you're doing" I asked

Humphrey: "I do not want you to hurt yourself," I replied

Kate: "but you can get hurt, the two rocks is too" I said worried

Humphrey: "I do not care, I only care about you" I said

Kate: "I can not really change my mind," I said

Humphrey: "nop" I said with a smile

Kate: "At least let me help you" I said

Humphrey: "but do not try too" I said, both push the rock the last fifty yards

Kate: "and now that" once we ask where the holes

Humphrey: "We must think how to get the rock" I said, trying to catch my breath

Kate: I thought and thought but could not think of anything, "I have nothing and your" I asked

Humphrey: I gave a quick glance at about "maybe we need to put the rocks in the hole" suggested

Kate: "are you sure of that, because if we do not get them" said

Humphrey: "I'm not sure, but there seems to be another way" I said "well I do not know why but I have a feeling" I said

Kate: "I'm not sure, but if you think it is the right thing to do then you think," I said

Humphrey: "thank you for your trust, you better do it," I said and we pulled both rocks to each hole, when popped, suddenly the cone shaped rock left small holes

Kate: "Humphrey, you were right," I said excitedly as she hugged

Humphrey: "I too am surprised," said

Dilan: "Congratulations are the first to figure it out in less than a day," I said

Humphrey: "more than a day to figure it out" I said surprised

Dilan: "If most of the alphas are not as risky nor as logical, usually they do when they are desperate and have no other option" to explain

Kate: "true any alpha would think about it," said

Humphrey: "so it's good to be an omega" said

Dilan: "we still lack the last rocks" I said

Kate: "Great" I said sarcastically

Dilan: "follow me last stones are around here" I said, as I walked to where he did push-trunk, when we arrived I turned around and said "we"

Kate: "can not be" said

Humphrey: "No, not after what happened to Kate" I said, annoyed

Dilan: "do not worry, they will not have to do surveys trunk" I said

Kate: "then" I asked with a raised eyebrow

Dilan: "see that big tree over there" I said pointing to a tree three feet long and eighteen inches in diameter

Kate and Humphrey nodded

Dilan: "the rocks under it, just have to lift it" I said with a smile

Humphrey: "you're crazy, that trunk is huge, is three times heavier than I can lift" said screaming

Kate: "Humphrey's right, you're going Dilan seriously," I said annoyed

Dilan: "Calm down, I never said they could not work together," said

Humphrey: "in any case will make it almost impossible" said

Dilan: "do not know that if you do not try," I said

Kate: "we have to lose try it" I said to Humphrey

Humphrey: "what orders" joke

Kate: I laughed a little and said "we" when we were in front of the massive trunk said "you pick him up on that side and I do this"

Humphrey: "I understand" I said, and I got in my position, "when he orders" Kate told

Kate: "now" I said and we both made our greatest strength, to lift, incredibly we raise about forty centimeters, "the time" I said wearily

Humphrey: inspect what citadel to see, when I noticed two things sticking out of the ground gray "I think I see," I said as she used the little energy I had left to lift the trunk "Kate, can not stand" I warned

Kate: "very well release it now," I said, and both release the huge trunk breath after I went to Humphrey and asked "where rocks dress"

Humphrey: still trying to catch his breath "is so right here" I said while pointing to the middle section of the trunk

Kate: "how we will get" ask

Humphrey: "we will not be able to do if you use only the force" said

Kate: "to suggest" I asked

Humphrey: I looked around and I saw a branch, thick enough, and a rock medium "already" I said as he grabbed the branch and rock, making a sort of lever

Kate: I was watching what Humphrey was doing, and when I just asked "what is that"

Humphrey: "I'm not sure, but with this you can more easily lift the trunk," I said

Kate: "are you sure of that," asked

Humphrey: "Of course, look" I said as I showed, took all my strength to lift the trunk, "the time and I'm doing it alone, but hurry to catch the rocks, I do not know how or branch Endure" said

Kate nodded and quickly went to get the rocks when I heard he was taking the branch broke, and expected the impact of the trunk

Humphrey: I saw the branch broke, but before the tree fell on Kate, I stopped "Kate out of there" I yelled as I used all my strength to lift the trunk

Kate: Humphrey saw holding the trunk, grabbed stones and quickly went under the log

Humphrey: I saw Kate left under the log and quickly snapped, fell to the ground trying to recover, "Kate, are you okay" I asked between gasps

Kate: "if I am, thank you" I said and then kissed him

Humphrey: "I'm glad" I even married

Dilan: "Congratulations to you both, just approved, rest the day, tomorrow know their next teacher" told

Humphrey: "Thanks" I said as I tried to stop

Kate: "let me help you" I said as she helped him stop, after it stopped asked "you want to do"

Humphrey: "I'm too tired, I just want to go to sleep a little," I said with a yawn

Kate: "go to the cave to get some sleep" I offered

Humphrey: "I think a good idea," I replied, and we both walked to our cave, when we got there I lay down and I asked Kate "you'll do"

Kate: "I talk to my parents for a while, I'll be back" I said as I licked her cheek

Humphrey: "take care, come back soon," I said

Kate: "will try" I said, as he left the cave, first went to the cave of the head alpha, because I needed to talk to Blaze and Luna Humphrey dream about when it comes to input and Luna saw Blaze sitting talking

Moon: look at the entrance of the cave and saw Kate standing there "about dear" said

Kate: "Thanks" I said as he entered the cave

Blaze: "what Kate" I asked

Kate: "I just wanted to tell you something about Humphrey" said

Moon: "that would" ask

Kate: "I told you last night had a very peculiar dream" I said

Blaze: "What kind of dream" ask to know that Kate would not be telling it not a good reason

Kate: I told Humphrey's dream the same detail So you told me when you finish ask them "are saying"

Blaze: Sleep was surprised my son, I knew something meant "as we feared there is a force within him that takes over when his anger dominates" I said sadly

Moon, "but it also seems that there is another control that helps you" I said

Kate: "think they can be the essence of Aron and Jhosenqui" ask

Blaze: "it is very likely, but we'll have to wait," said

Moon: "I agree," I said

Kate: "certainly have seen my parents, I have to talk to them," I ask

Moon: "If I saw the lake for about fifteen minutes," I replied

Kate: "thanks, see you later" I said as I headed to the lake, when I get there, I saw my dad and Tony playing with Marcel and his Pady this strange game, while my mom and the other alphas were resting on the shore Lake

Eve: I saw Kate come and greet "hello darling"

Kate: "Hi mom, they do" I asked

Eve: "just enjoying the sun while your dad, Tony, Mark and Pady that game are yours" I replied

Winston: I turned and saw Kate and Eve talking "hello love and Humphrey" said

Kate: "our cave was sleeping a little" I told

Winston: "Dilan another hard day" ask

Kate: "the worst" said

Winston: "And what brings you here" I asked

Kate: "I just wanted to ask how long they thought be" I told

Winston: "thought leave tomorrow," I replied

Kate: "and that so soon," said a little sad

Winston: "We have to see that the pack is well" I replied

Kate: "I understand it is their responsibility," I said with a fake smile

Eve: "and some day will be yours" I reminded

Kate: "I know, but will do more," I said

Winston: "It is true, there will be many more wolves than guide" I said, remembering

Kate: "At least I can spend the day with you" I asked

Eve: "Sure you can, you have to ask such a thing," I said

Kate: spend the day with my parents, talking and hanging out, when it was night, I said goodbye to my parents, Tony, Marcel, Pady and other alphas and I returned to the cave and mine Humphrey when you get to the cave, I saw that Humphrey was still asleep "must be very exhausted," I told myself, and I leaned my head laying on the side of Humphrey and I fell asleep

The next morning the sun's rays directly hit Humphrey, waking

Humphrey: I woke up and noticed Kate asleep on my side "should arrive in the evening," I thought he had expected yesterday after some sleep, but the tiredness went back to sleep when it was dusk, after five minutes, Kate was beginning to wake up "good morning beautiful" I said lovingly

Kate: "good morning handsome, as you sleep," I asked, thinking I might have another dream

Humphrey: "rest very well indeed when you came in last night" I asked curiously

Kate: "I've been waiting for," I asked with a bit of guilt

Humphrey: "Yes, but I fell asleep" I said a little sad

Kate: "I'm sorry, I was with my parents and spend the day with them," I said, feeling a little guilty

Humphrey: "do not apologize I understand you want to spend time with your parents," I said

Kate: "oh by the way they are today," said

Humphrey: "how soon" I said surprised

Kate: "Yes, you know have duties with the herd" said

Humphrey: "It is true, I think you better say goodbye before they leave," said

Kate: "You're right" I look for the entrance and saw the sun only just out "I think we should go to his cave, must continue asleep" I said

Humphrey: "we" I said cheerfully

Both wolves way through the territory, noting that most of the wolves were waking, after five minutes of walking reached the cave where they were staying Kate's parents

Kate: "Humphrey is best if you stay out here while I verify if my parents and woke or still asleep," I said

Humphrey: "Yes, I think it's better not to want to be close to your mother if she wakes up in a bad mood" joke

Kate: "in fact that's why I ask" said

Humphrey gulped and said "I hope"

Kate: enter the cave and saw that my parents were waking penalties "papa, mama" I said softly

Winston: "good morning Kate" I said as I stretched

Eve: "good morning honey," I said as I stretched

Kate: "good morning papa, mama" I said

Winston: "what brings you here so early" I asked

Kate: "We just wanted to catch fire before they were" answer them

Eve: "It is very kind of you, darling, you say we expected" said

Kate: "If, Humphrey is waiting outside," I said

Winston: "tell him that can happen," said

Kate: I left the cave and saw Humphrey sitting waiting "and can happen" I said, and they walked back to the cave

Humphrey: "good morning gentlemen," I said respectfully

Winston: "good morning Humphrey rested on" I said

Humphrey: "yes sir" said

Kate: "want breakfast before going" I asked them

Winston: "would be a good idea," I replied

Kate: "let Humphrey and I married something" offered

Eve: "It is very kind of you to offer, but we can go or send us Hutch and Candu to hunt" I said

Humphrey: "No problem" I said

Winston: "but you've never hunted" Humphrey told

Kate: "in fact Humphrey Pope and I have hunted together," said

Winston: "seriously" I said surprised

Humphrey: "If during the journey here," I said

Kate: "And now you have training, I'm sure it will be easier," I said confidently

Eve: "If you want, you can go, but both take care" I said

Kate: "Okay Mom," I said as I walked out with Humphrey into the valley where the caribou returned ten minutes after each carrying a huge caribou

Winston: I saw Kate and Humphrey returned each with a large caribou, "did very well in the hunt" I said

Kate: "Well it's easy, when you have a good hunting partner," I said as he licked Humphrey's cheek

Humphrey: "But it was you who told me to do" I said returning the lick on the cheek

Winston: "Well, you two make a good team," I said

Kate: "I know," I said as she stroked my head against his neck

Humphrey: "we hope, lift up the others and eat" I said enthusiastically

Winston: "I wake up in the alphas and Eve will awaken Tony" offered

The two wolves were ready to raise the alphas that even slept, Winston just say above, made the alphas would obey, meanwhile Eve, gave him a death threat Tony if not wake up, then sat nine wolves about two caribou and began to eat, when they finished talking Winston

Winston: "Let's thank the hospitality and say goodbye to the core leaders of the pack" I said

Kate: "do not care that accompany" I asked

Winston: "Of course not, they are ready" I said

Everyone nodded and went to the cave of the head alpha, when they got there they found that Blaze and Luna had just finished their breakfast

Blaze: "Winston, Tony, Eve, which brings you here" I ask

Tony: "We come to thank all their hospitality, and goodbye" I said

Moon: "go so soon," they ask

Winston: "unfortunately, yes we have homework in the East-West herd" I said

Moon: "understand" I said

Blaze: "have a good trip back, I hope to see you soon" I said

Winston: "We also hope to see you some day," I said

So the nine wolves were at the border of the central territory where Kate and Humphrey took leave of all

Kate: "see papa, mama, give my greetings to Lilly and Garth" I asked

Eve: "I will love, take care and if you want to spend Humphrey of ready while we're close, use your beautiful teeth and" I was interrupted by Kate

Kate: "MOM" I yelled, "we've had this conversation, you know that Humphrey did not do anything to hurt me" I said

Eve: "I know, I know, but better to be safe, however beware" said

Winston: "Take care of yourself, we will be visiting you soon," I said

Kate: "You also take care" I said

Humphrey: I sat next to Kate while seven wolves were heading to the East-West herd, "say hello to all of us" they shouted as they left

Winston: "we will," I yelled as I walked

Kate: I saw them go and went to Humphrey "a bit strange East-West territory and all our friends," I said

Humphrey: "Yes, I miss you too, but I promise that as soon we finish the training we will visit" I said

Kate: "I hope so" I said after kiss

Humphrey: "let's go find our next teacher" told

Kate: "Yes, we" concord and both went to look

**¿How Kate and Humphrey continue their training?, ¿How will the East-West herd, on a charge of Lilly and Garth?, ¿Can I put a name better East-West herd?, Keep reading to find out, not forget to write reviews of how you think the story so far**


	20. the hunt

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter enjoy it, thanks for your comments  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V four days later

Blaze: "Congratulations to the two level one training completed in record time," I said to Kate and Humphrey proud

Humphrey: "Thanks dad, it was not easy, but we did it," I said happy

Moon: "almost" I said

Kate: "I like the sound of that," said

Humphrey: "to mean" ask

Blaze: "nothing really, just have to do the final test alpha level one" I said

Kate: "What is that test" asks

Moon: "it is not very difficult, just have to make your first hunt as trained alphas" I said

Kate: "That's easy," said

Blaze: "for the whole herd" coughed

Humphrey: "what was that" I asked to not hear well what he said

Blaze: "have to hunt for food for the whole herd," explains louder

Kate: "and few caribou are" they ask

Moon: "about ten suffice" I said

Humphrey: "ten caribou, ourselves," said

Blaze: "has always been such a" I told

Humphrey: "yes, but we are the first to leave only two wolves from level one" told |

Moon: "I know, but those are the rules, but luck," I said with a smile

Kate: "let Humphrey know we can both do it," I said confidently

Humphrey: "if you say" I told you not totally convinced

Kate: "do not worry just need a good plan," said

Humphrey: I was starting to spread the spirit of Kate "going very well" I said, and both headed no hunting areas, when we saw a herd of caribou big enough "and now" I asked as we walked silently hiding in high boiling

Kate: I took a quick look at the situation and the environment, "and what I have," I said

Humphrey: "I have to do" I asked

Kate: "Once the small path between the two mountains," I said as he made a gesture towards the place

Humphrey: "if I see" I said

Kate: "have to scare the caribou run over there, where will wait to ambush" said

Humphrey: "I understand something more" I asked with a smile

Kate: "These caribou kill as many as possible on the road, and be careful," I said

Humphrey: "I will, and be careful" I said as I licked her cheek

Kate: "wait for my signal," I said as I headed to my position

Humphrey: I approached what more could a herd of caribou, thought as carrying only a part of them into the trap, so that Kate does not have many problems with them, look up the hill, I saw a golden tail moving from side to hand, "that is the sign" I thought to myself, slowly bring me a caribou in the middle of the pack, with a quick movement will tear the throat, the herd of caribou, for the surprise were divided into two running opposite directions, guide them to one of the groups to the small path between the mountains where I expected Kate to attack, once you get there, see Kate scope attacking the caribou that were ahead, causing some to try and they turned away, take time to attack and kill more could

Kate: caribou attack on all that I could jump from one to another by cutting the throat to kill us, creating a large cloud of dust, as the dust began to dissipate I saw a figure coming toward me, I was thinking about to attack it was another caribou, when I call "Kate", I recognized his voice immediately and replied "Humphrey"

Humphrey: I approached the distinguished figure in the dust, something in me told me it was Kate, so the call "Kate", wait a second entities to which I replied "Humphrey", ran to her and hugged her, until the powder disappears, when he finally could see look at Kate and said with a smile "as I was"

Kate: I smiled and said "very well"

Humphrey: "I was worried about you, when visibility dropped" I confessed

Kate: "do not have to, I am a trained alpha, I can take care of myself," I said

Humphrey: "I know, but is that I love you so much I do not know what I would do if something happened to you" I said

Kate: "I love you too much, and do not know what my life would be if anything happened to you," I said lovingly, then kissed passionately

Humphrey: "I think we should go back," I said, still lost in the moment that just passed

Kate: "You're right, by the way how many caribou captured" asked

Humphrey: "I'm not sure, I think it's better to have the bodies," I suggested

Kate: after a few minutes of having had hunted caribou said proudly "I have eight to your Humphrey"

Humphrey: "I have seven plus one here this way back in the Valley" said

Kate: "Very well then sixteen total caribou hunt" said

Humphrey: "Sixteen caribou, are more than enough to feed the herd," said

Kate: "as we do to bring them all to the feeding areas" asked

Humphrey: "I'm on the caribou left behind, what I have here and take care of the bodies, while my parents ask him some alphas to help bring these caribou feeding areas, how about" I asked

Kate: "I like a plan" I said, wait to return with caribou missing, when I said "well wait here," I said, as he left to look for or Moon Blaze, lucky for me were walking near feeding areas, I approached them

Moon: "Kate are you doing here, I thought you were hunting with Humphrey" I asked

Kate: "just finished" I replied

Blaze: "and where their caribou" I asked

Kate: "so come, we can not bring them all ourselves," I said

Moon, "and how many are just in case" I asked gently

Kate: "are sixteen caribou" replied

"Sixteen" and Moon Blaze said while surprised

Kate: "Yes, I was wondering if we could borrow some alphas to take them to the feeding zone" asked

Blaze: "of course" I said, then gave a loud howl to call the alphas, alphas ten time in just appeared, "will help Kate and Humphrey, to bring their first hunt" order them

"Yes, sir, but you need to go all of us" ask

Moon: "just go" order them

"Yes ma'am" all the time wolves said

Kate: "for here" I said as he led the small road between the mountains on one side of the valley to hunt, when they got there the alphas gaped

"You hunted all that" asked one of the alphas

Kate: "so" I said proudly

Humphrey: "Kate, you're home," I said as I approached, looked behind her and saw the ten alphas surprised "well" I asked Kate

Kate: "Yeah, just are surprised," I said

Humphrey: I approached them and moved my foot in front of your eyes "hello is anyone home" jokingly ask

Wolves responded and one of them said "sorry sir, we did not want to be rude, but it's amazing that two wolves who have just completed training level one alpha, have achieved such killing"

Humphrey: "it feels weird to treat me with such respect," I said to Kate

Kate: "you better get used to it, because it will be the next leader of the pack and all the wolves will respect you" I said playfully

Humphrey: "anyway is quite strange," I said

"Um, excuse me gentlemen, but they want to do" asked the wolf largest group, nearly three times the size of Garth

Kate: "true" I said, remembering the current situation, "help us to bring all the caribou feeding areas" I said

"Then Mrs." said the wolf bigger, while the one gathering two caribou

Kate: "You're right is something unusual to get much respect," I whispered to Humphrey

Humphrey: I laughed a little and said "I told you so", then take two caribou and went to feeding areas with Kate and the other alphas, when we got there, I saw that all the wolves were staring surprised, even my parents were surprised

Blaze: "knew they were many, but did not think it they were so big " I surprised

Moon: "yes you are one to six wolves can feed perfectly," said

Humphrey: "what we did" ask with a smile

Blaze: "did great, no doubt passed the final test of level one" I said proudly

Kate: "I pack enough to" ask

Blaze: "reaches perfectly for half of it" I said

Moon: "do not feel bad, they usually send three groups of hunting caribou areas where there are different" to explain

Kate: "And because we were told we had to hunt for food in the whole herd" ask you something bothers

Blaze: "Motivation, never thought that would bring so much food" confessed

Humphrey: "Well that does not matter, what matters is that we pass the test, and the herd has food" I said in a happy tone

Kate: "You're right" I said, admiring the way you always see the best side of things

Blaze: "let's give them the range of alpha level one, at a ceremony before dinner" I said

Moon: "That will be up in an hour" I said

Blaze: "I suggest grooming a bit" I said with a smirk

Kate and Humphrey looked at each other and giggled nervously

Kate: "I think you're right, we are very dusty and with a little blood in the legs caribou" said

Moon: "I suggest going to the lake south of here, is usually empty at this hour, can have privacy to wash" I said

Humphrey: "Thanks mom, we'll be back in an hour," I said as I stood in the way with Kate in the direction of the lake, after about ten minutes of walking, enjoying each other's company, arrived at the lake, but we were amazed to see the beauty of this

Kate: "wow, it's so beautiful here," I said in awe

Humphrey: "true" I said in the same state of Kate

Kate: I came out of shock, and gave him a gentle nudge to Humphrey "let's freshen up" I said

Humphrey: I shook my head and said "we"

Kate: between the lake with Humphrey, but wanted to have a good time with the "Humphrey, you can help me wash my back" I said in a seductive tone

Humphrey: I blushed a little and was a little nervous at the request of Kate, but I could not say no to her, slowly I approached her back and began to rub gently

Kate: enjoyed very much the gentle massage Humphrey gave me, occasionally let out a moan of relaxation

Humphrey: I could see that Kate was enjoying it, which made me happy, "I'm doing well" asked

Kate: "Oh, yes," I replied relaxed

Humphrey: continue until I saw his back completely clean "ready" I said

Kate let out a sigh of disappointment, because I was enjoying the massage, but then I had another thought, I lay on my back and said seductively "I miss my chest"

Humphrey: I giggled nervously and asked "are you sure"

Kate: "just to help me wash up, yes" I said with puppy face

Humphrey: always give in to that face, and she knows "I'm coming" I said, I approached her and started rubbing his chest as delicately

Kate felt great, I dropped several moans of pleasure, but I could see Humphrey became more nervous as slowly down, I laughed and said "it is time that you return the favor," then I stop and got behind Humphrey, to start rubbing her back

Humphrey: "it feels so good, it's so relaxing" I said as I rubbed her back

Kate: I turned to Humphrey from lying on her back and started rubbing her chest

Humphrey: I was so relaxed and comfortable, I was starting to fall asleep, when suddenly a howl rang through the air

Kate: "so close" I told myself

Humphrey: "That's my dad, I think we should go back," I said

Kate: "You're right, but the time flew by," I said

Humphrey: "do not worry, we'll have more moments like this," I said as he winked

Kate: I laughed a little and said "I hope" and both we head back to feeding grounds, when we note that most of the wolves had arrived, "I think we are the last to arrive" I whispered Humphrey

Humphrey: "it seems" said

Blaze: "Look who decided to show up" I said jokingly

Humphrey: when my dad said that, all the wolves turned to see us, which caused both Kate and I blush of shame, "Pope sorry, lost track of time," said

Moon: "at least reached to arrive, come get up here" I said

Kate went upstairs and when we sat next to Blaze and told Moon "really sorry for the delay"

Moon: "do not worry honey, sure had something important to do," he said as he winked

Kate: I blush "is not what you think" I said in a low tone

Moon: I laughed a little, and went to Blaze "we're ready baby," I said softly

Blaze nodded my head, and I turned to the crowd and said "today officially Kate and Humphrey have completed level one training, as usual made their first hunt, they can see two piles of food, the right are the they hunted "

All wolves were surprised to see the large number of caribou that had captured

Blaze: "I am also surprised, and I'm sure they will be excellent successors to us," I said with great pride

Moon: "so today proclaim that ended the first phase of his training" I said

Wolves applauded at the statement

Blaze: "as usual for completing the training, you can take the first bite of food" I said

Kate: "thank you sir" I said, as I approached with Humphrey to caribou

Humphrey: "you think of this" I said pointing to a medium caribou

Kate: "this perfect" I said, then I took a bite, shortly after we started eating the other alphas took a caribou and ate it when we finished the other alphas continued eating, while waiting their turn omegas

Humphrey: "you want to do" I asked

Kate: "I thought about asking Blaze and Moon, In-law we began training level two," I replied

Humphrey: "That sounds good, but what about after ask my parents, I would like to take a ride with me" I asked

Kate: I licked her cheek and said "I love", then headed to Blaze and Luna have just finished eating, "I can ask you a question," I respectfully ask

Moon: "Kate course, it is" I said in a friendly tone

Kate: "I was just wondering when would initiate level two" I asked

Blaze: "True, we have not talked to you about it, begin in two days," said

Moon: "best what more can rest, they needed" I suggested

Humphrey: "Thanks for your suggestion potato, we talk later" I said as I went with Kate to take the ride

Kate: while walking asked "where are we going"

Humphrey smiled and replied "surprise"

Kate: "I love surprises" said in an upbeat tone

**¿Where do you take Kate Humphrey, ¿What is happening in the East-West herd?, ¿How will training level two alpha?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story**


	21. un corto viaje

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, thanks for your comments, they motivate me to keep writing, enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Kate and Humphrey walked for thirty minutes, they had reached the edge of the territory

Humphrey: "We're almost there, close your eyes and do not open them until I tell you" I said with a smile

Kate: I closed my eyes, eager to see where I wore Humphrey

Humphrey went through some bushes and said excitedly "open your eyes"

Kate: I opened my eyes, and I could not believe my eyes, "is, is that place," I asked with tears of happiness in my eyes

Humphrey: "If it is the same place, I found him a few days ago," I said with a smile

Kate: "is just as beautiful as I remember" I said happily

Humphrey: "you want to stay here tonight and howl" I asked

Kate: "Of course I do," I said as I watched the same lake where howl first back home in Idaho

Meanwhile in the East-West herd, Winston, Eve, Tony, Hutch, Candu, Scar and Claw had arrived a day and a half

Winston: I was resting in the cave of the head alpha, after the long journey, "I think we should catch up with Garth and Lilly" Eve told

Eve: "You're right, yesterday could not talk to them, jet lag" said

Winston: "Let's look," I said

Meanwhile in rock howl at the moon, Garth took Lilly to the top of this

Lilly: "because you bring me here, still a few hours to the howling at the moon" I asked innocently

Garth: "I brought you here just to make you an important question," I said, with a little nervous

Lilly: "which is" I asked impatiently

Garth: "will you marry me" I asked

Lilly: "si" excited shout

Garth: My eyes widened with joy and scorch Lilly

Lilly: hug after I said excitedly "we have to tell my parents"

Garth: "we" I said, and they went to look at Winston and Eve, when they were found among feeding areas looking for us

Winston: "There are" I said to them

Lilly: "Hello, father, mother" I said excitedly

Eve: "because they are so excited" I asked sweetly

Lilly: "Garth, I just ask me to marry him" I replied happily

Winston: "I'm happy for you two," I said with a smile

Garth: "thank you sir" I said

Lilly: "I wish my sister was here," said a little sad

Eve: "sure would love to be here, but it has important duties at this time" I said

Garth: "speaking of that, as are Kate and Humphrey" ask them

Winston: "I think you better go back to the cave head to catch alpha" suggested

Lilly: "Okay, let's go" I said, we all went to the cave of the head alpha, in the way we meet Tony

Garth: "Hi dad, what brings you here" I asked

Tony: "I just wanted to catch up with you," I replied

Garth: "that's great, because Lilly and I have great news," said Happy

Tony: "what would" ask

Garth: "we're getting married" I said

Tony: "Congratulations to the two" I said happily

Winston: "let's all head cave alpha, to catch up" I said to Tony, and then continued on our way, once we arrived, we all sat in a circle, and was the first to speak "as has been the pack while we were "asked them

Garth: "has been all good, very quiet," I said

Lilly: "the omegas are a little sad but have begun to encourage" I said

Winston: "that's okay, I see they did a great job taking care of the herd while we were" told them proud

Tony: "I agree with Winston, did a good job," I said

Lilly: "thank you both," I said cheerfully

Garth: "yes thank you, means a lot coming from you," I said

Lilly: "by the way as they were in the Central herd" they ask

Winston: "Okay, Humphrey's parents are very nice" I said

Garth: "and how they plan to join the herd" ask

Winston: "so when Kate and Humphrey will marry" answer them

Lilly: "talking about Kate and Humphrey, as is" I ask

Eve: "they are doing very well," said

Winston: "if you had already completed more than half the level one training" told

Tony: "and should be finishing it" I said

Garth: "seriously, I thought it would take three months, not three weeks," I said, surprised

Lilly: "Kate does not surprise me, but Humphrey" said

Winston: "yes, but has good genes," said

Garth: "you mean" I asked

Winston: to explain the condition of Humphrey, and what might happen if left blind with anger

Garth and Lilly were in shock for a moment, Garth was the first to speak, "Humphrey would not be a danger then," he said

Lilly: "I do not, he has never done anything to harm the herd" I said sweetly

Winston: "That is true, and only seems to get so when Kate is in danger," said

Garth: "then if Kate is fine, we'll be safe" ask

Winston: "exactly" I replied

Tony: "we have to tell the pack when Kate this close must be cared for, just in case" said

Winston: "I think a prudent idea, we will tell the herd before howling at the moon" said

Eve: "of course honey, when they plan to have the wedding" I asked

Lilly: "not quite sure" I said as we exchanged glances with Garth

Tony: "that seems in three days" asked

Garth: "I think it's perfect, given enough time to prepare," said

Winston: "is determined, we will announce the news to the rules" Happy said

Eve: "already the sun is setting, I think we should call the herd" said

Winston: "You're right, honey," I said as I walked out and let out a loud howl, to call the flock in a matter of ten minutes every wolves were gathered, "We have called to make several announcements" I said. "The first is to announce that Lilly and Garth, were married in three days," I said while pointing

Many wolves were clapping and cheering, in the statement, because it would strengthen the bond between herds

Winston: "calm down" I said, when all were silent continue, "the second announcement is that Tony, Eve and I will retire when Kate and Humphrey are married, leaving the herds linked by Garth, Lilly, Kate and Humphrey "I told them

Many wolves were surprised and were silent at the news

Winston: "Finally, we have to ask, that when Kate is near, watch this safe," I asked

A wolf wonder "we know that Kate is important, but because until now they ask"

Tony: I explained what would happen if something happened to Kate, and I could see many wolves surprised, and other skeptics

Winston: "that's what happened to Humphrey when he was attacked by Shadow Wolves" I reminded him and saw all beginning to understand

Meanwhile in the main herd, the moon just came out and Kate and Humphrey, were about to howl

Humphrey: "I start or your" I asked

Kate: "start your" I told

Humphrey: send my head back and let out a deep howl loud and full of feelings and love

Kate: I loved hearing the beautiful howl Humphrey, left the trance and I approached him to howl together as usual was our howls mixed thoroughly forming a beautiful melody, but it was special to be in the same place where we howl for first

Humphrey: look at our reflection in the water, "is the same as the first time" I thought, howled, howled like Kate loved and like our perfectly blended howling, howling leave after twenty minutes, "have a howl so beautiful," he I

Kate: "thanks, but not as nice as yours," I said

Humphrey: "I like my surprise" I asked with a smile

Kate: support my head on his shoulder and said "I loved it"

Humphrey: "do not know how glad I am to hear that," I said

Kate: We were a long time watching the lake and the moon, when suddenly something occurred to me "if this is the same lake we crossed back to Idaho then the train passes through here," said

Humphrey: "I had not thought, but you're right," I said

Kate: "if we find the way, we could go from here to the East-West herd, in a matter of hours rather than days," I said cheerfully

At that moment he heard a faint sound in the distance

Kate: "hear that" I said as he lifted his ears to listen better

Humphrey: I paid attention and I said "yeah, it sounds like"

"Train" they both said at the same time

Kate: "we are here" I said as I went jogging by the side of the big lake

Humphrey: "I'm behind you," I said while trying to catch up with her, ran for twenty minutes when Kate suddenly stops

Kate: "Here are the tracks" I said excitedly

Humphrey: "are not that far, maybe thirty minutes running from our cave," I said sarcastically

Kate: "No matter, we travel between the herds quickly," I said excitedly

Humphrey: "that you're right," I said

Kate: "think we can visit" I asked

Humphrey: "I'm not sure, do not know when the train will" I said

"Bonjur my friend" Marcel said as he landed with Pady

Humphrey: "Hi Marcel, Pady" greet them

Pady: "they do around here" I ask

Kate: "looking for the train," I replied

Marcel: "and that they were looking for" ask

Humphrey: "because we can travel in between the herds in a matter of hours," I replied

Pady: "I understand, pretty nifty" I said

Kate: "by chance know when the train passed" I asked

Marcel: "not long in coming," I replied

Humphrey: "And as he passed one that comes back" I asked

Pady: "That would be tomorrow morning," I said

Humphrey: "Kate if you can go to visit your parents and your sister, but would not reach to greet the rest of the pack," I said

Kate: "are you implying that we travel" asked

Humphrey: "if you want" I said

Kate: "seriously" I said with wide eyes, "Thank you, thank you" I said

Humphrey: "Marcel, Pady, they can tell my parents to go out and come back tomorrow afternoon," I asked

Marcel: "No problem my friend," I said

Humphrey: "many thanks to both" I said

Kate: "Humphrey, the train comes" I said as I saw the train lights

Humphrey: "Be prepared, ... jumps" I said and we both jumped safely in an open wagon

Kate: "ready, now we can only hope to get" I said

Humphrey: "brings back fond memories that this train" said

Kate: "Yes, very good memories," I said as I sat next to her and leaned my head against his shoulder, after several hours on the train we were reaching our destination

Humphrey: "We're almost there," I said as I looked at the moon "must end finishing his howling at the moon" said

Kate: Look at the sky and saw the moon almost upon us "you're right, you better hurry and find my parents," I said,

Humphrey: "I think we should go down here," said

Kate nodded and both jumped off the train safely, "come over here" I said

Humphrey: I followed Kate and note that the valley was still empty, "to follow in the howling at the moon" said

Kate: "but why so late, we will be celebrating" ask

Humphrey: "I do not know, but I do not delay, long wait in the cave should head alpha" I suggested

Kate: "You're right, let's go" I said as I drove both not there, when we sat down to wait, not long to hear footsteps heading towards us "must be my parents," I whispered to Humphrey

Humphrey: "sounds like you are more than two wolves" I whispered to Kate

Kate: "It is true, they may be Garth and Lilly," I said

The two waited until the wolves entered the cave, when they did they realized they were Winston, Eve, Lilly, Garth and Tony

Humphrey: "Hello everyone" I told them to note that they had not noticed our presence

Winston: Look quickly and saw Kate and Humphrey, sitting waiting "oh, when they arrived," I said surprised

Kate: "just got" I said

Lilly: "Sister, what a joy to see you," I said as I hugged

Kate: "Lilly also good to see you" I said

Humphrey: "hello Barf" I said jokingly

Garth: "hello coyote" I said to answer to the joke

Humphrey: "is not going to get tired of that, right" I asked

Garth: "no" I replied

Winston: "what happened to the alpha level one training" ask them

Kate: "I finished this afternoon," I replied

Humphrey: "we had a few days to rest and visit them think" I said

Eve: "It is very kind of you, but how they got here so fast" they ask

Kate: "take the train" I replied

"Train" the five wolves said while

Humphrey: "Yes, the train," I said

Garth: "because they were told there was a train" ask them angry

Humphrey: "Oh, calm down Garth, who had not said a train, because we did not know" I replied

Kate: "I found a few hours ago" I said

Winston: "and knew that the train would bring them here," I ask

Kate: "it is the same train that used to come home from Idaho" I replied

Winston: "ha, well we all rejoice that you are here, by the way how long they plan to stay" they 'ask

Kate: "We can only really stay tonight," I said a little sad

Eve: "and that" I asked

Kate: "tomorrow morning train back to pass, and we have to be back in less than two days," I replied

Winston: "and that because they have to return in two days" they ask

Humphrey: "because our training started level two," I replied

Lilly: "It is a pity that they can not be, but we can tell you the good news," said

Kate: "what news" asked

Garth: "Lilly and I are getting married," I said

Kate: "Congratulations to the two" I told my sister hugging

Humphrey: "Yes, congratulations, both" I said

Kate: "I can not avoid me feel a little jealous," I whispered to Humphrey

Humphrey: "I know, me too, but we may get married soon," I whispered

Kate: "as I hope then," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "I hope so," I replied, as he licked her cheek

Eve: "you're talking about you two" I ask

Kate: "you're welcome" I replied quickly, "by the way Lilly, when planning the wedding," I asked

Lilly: "will be in three days, they will come" ask them

Kate: "We will try, but not promise anything," I said

Lilly: "It's the thought that counts," I said sweetly

Tony: "is already getting pretty late, I think everyone should sleep" suggested

Winston: "you're right my friend, but do not want to spend the night with us have enough" I said

Tony: "if you do not mind, because it" I said with a smile

So the seven wolves settled into the cave, Winston and Eve slept in the background, Lilly and Garth slept on one side of the cave, Tony fell asleep in the middle of the cave and settled Kate and Humphrey as was customary in the other cave side, near the inlet thereof

Humphrey: "sleep well beautiful" I said as I licked her cheek

Kate: "sleep well beautiful" I said as I licked her cheek

Humphrey: "I love you" I said lovingly

Kate: "I love you too" I said with the same love

Both wolves were asleep, curled around each other, the next morning Humphrey was the first to rise

Humphrey: Kate sleeps was watching, I saw the sun's rays bounced off his golden fur, creating a beautiful glow around her "like a wolf is as beautiful as Kate fell in love with a wolf like me" I thought, did not want to wake her, but if she did not lose the train so gently moved Kate's face with my nose and said in a soft tone "Kate, Kate, it's time to wake up"

Kate: "that" I said sleepily

Humphrey: "we Kate, get up," I said tenderly and lovingly

Kate: blink a few times before you get up and stretch, "good morning Humphrey" I said even with a little sleep

Humphrey: "good morning beautiful" I said gently, "we have to say goodbye before we left" I reminded

Kate: my eyes opened and said "right, we have to take the train"

Humphrey: "wake your parents, and I wake up at Lilly and Garth" said

Kate: "Okay, but do not do the joke back to them," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "because they" asked

Kate: "for two reasons, first is that you can wake up my parents and Tony too," I said

Humphrey: "and the second" I asked

Kate: "let them enjoy the moment," I said with a smile

Humphrey: I sighed and said "okay", then I approached Garth, and I started to move my leg "Garth, wake up," I said in a normal tone

Garth: I opened my eyes and saw Humphrey moving "what Humphrey" said tired

Humphrey: "just wanted to bounce before we go," I said

Garth: "It is true, that you touch them go," I said, remembering, Lilly then began to wake

Lilly: "Garth, what's going on" I said sleepily

Garth: "Kate and Humphrey are laying" I replied

Lilly: "true" I said as I woke up totally

Humphrey: "Garth, I can you please wake up your dad" I asked

Garth: "no problem" I said

Meanwhile Kate had awakened his parents and just waited for Tony to say goodbye

Garth: "papa wakes, Kate and Humphrey and go" I said as I moved my shoulder

Tony: "I'm getting up" I said as I stood up and stretched, as I stretched a loud noise came from my back "oh my back" said sore

Winston: "let me help you with that," I said, then gave a blow to the sword with my leg, "better" I asked

Tony: "Yes, thank Winston" I said

Kate: "Until then, the visit to tell us" I told everyone

Humphrey: "beware, and say hello to all of us" I said

Winston: "no problem, take care too," I said

Eve: "watch out honey," I said while hugging her, then I approached Humphrey and said "take good care of my daughter, or if not, I'll rip your tongue, I will open the bowels and you scatter them around Jasper"

Humphrey: "e, s understand, ma'am," I stammered, nervously

Lilly: "beware sister" I said as the burned

Kate: "I'll miss you a lot," I said, then walked to Garth and said "take good care of my sister, otherwise my mom will be the least of your worries"

Garth nodded and then I approached Humphrey "is actually the daughter of Eve" I whispered

Humphrey: I laughed a little and said "do not overdo it is very sweet," I said

Garth: I could not help but notice all the muscles that had forged Humphrey, yesterday I could not see in the dark, but today wow, "Humphrey, go you've become muscular" I said surprised

Lilly: Look for a moment at Humphrey and I noticed what Garth was referring, though not as big as Garth, but you could clearly see his muscles toned, "Oh you've changed," I said with astonishment

Humphrey: I look at myself and said "amazing what a little training will not" I said sarcastically

Garth: Kate then look in detail, and note that he had also gained a bit more muscle, "must be a really good workout" said

Kate: "Yes it is, but it's pretty hard too, alpha school does not compare to that," said

Lilly: "I'm glad not to be an alpha" said

Humphrey: "we are running late" I said to Kate, "Barf bye, take good care of Lilly" said

Garth: "I will clear that coyote" said

Humphrey: "beware all," I said as I walked out with Kate in the direction of the train tracks, looked around, as it was still early almost all the wolves were still asleep, "will enter and exit as ghosts" joke

Kate: I laughed a little and said "you're right, no one was in or out," I said

Humphrey: a loud noise rang through the air "train" I surprised

Kate: "let's go" I said and we both ran out, luckily for us, we arrived just in time, when we saw the train pass saw an open wagon, ran to catch up and then jump

Humphrey: "just" I said as he caught his breath

Kate: "At least we can rest the rest of the way," I said

Humphrey: "just to be by your side I'm happy," I said sweetly

Kate: "Oh, Humphrey, you're so sweet" I said as I licked her cheek

After several hours on the train got off when they recognized the remote lake

Humphrey: "go where my parents suddenly wonder how we were" told

Kate: "come on, but first find something to eat," I said, feeling my stomach growl ago

Humphrey: "find something then" I said sweetly, as we walked we found a deer quickly surrounded and killed him without any difficulty

Kate: after eating I felt more energy, "a race to the Head Cave alpha" Humphrey asked

Humphrey: "anytime" said

Kate: "ready on your mark get set, go" and both we were yell very even, ran for thirty minutes at a time, and we could see the mountain ahead, "the first to arrive at the hill wins" I said as I ran

Humphrey nodded, and put my all my energy into one last effort to win

Kate: I saw Humphrey gradually exceeded me, I thought quickly and saw a rock in front of us "perfect" I thought, I got to the rock and use it to propel me in a leap, say some flips, before landing in the edge of the hill, right in front of Humphrey, "I win" I said playfully

Humphrey: "well played I said, here's your prize" I said and then kissed her on the lips

Kate: "that grand prize," he lovingly said after breaking the kiss

Humphrey: "that good taste you," I said, then they both climbed up to the cave of my father

Blaze: "Hey guys, how about her walk" ask them

Humphrey: "Very well," I said

Moon: "where were" ask them

Kate: "Marcel and Pady not told where we were going," I asked

Moon: "not just told us to come back this afternoon," I replied

Humphrey: "go that took it very literally" joke

Blaze: "and which were" asked

Kate: "We went to visit my parents and my sister," I replied

Moon: "but I thought they were two days and a half from here," said shocked

Humphrey: "you are if you walk" I said

Blaze: "and were" ask them

Kate: "on the train" I replied

Moon: "I did not know there was a train" I said

Humphrey, "is thirty minutes running over there," I said as I pointed to my leg

Blaze: "far enough" I said

Kate: "but it is better to walk for days," I said

Moon: "That is true, but they must be tired of your trip" I said

Humphrey: "we just need some sleep" I said

Blaze: "go to rest, do not forget that soon began his training" I said

**¿How will your training?, ¿Kate and Humphrey May go to the wedding of Lilly and Garth?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	22. training level two and wedding

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V normal two days later

Humphrey: Kate and I, we got up and headed to a small forest at the foot of a mountain south of our cave, I was nervous, because today would be our first day at the training level two "as is" asked one Kate bit nervous

Kate: Look at Humphrey, and saw that he was nervous, "I do not know, but whatever it is we will be together to face" I said to treat to relax

Humphrey smiled and continue walking for a few minutes we reached the middle of the forest where we waited for our teacher

"You must be Kate and Humphrey" a slightly larger wolf Humphrey, but not as much as Garth, has a golden coat with a gray belly and green eyes

Kate: "if we are" I said

Humphrey: "and you are" asked

"Oh, sorry, my name is Ted" replied the wolf

Humphrey: "Ted glad that we do at level two" I asked

Ted: "actually is very basic, which is level two is improved by up to five fundamental skills for alphas" replied

Kate: "and what are those skills" asked

Ted: "speed, strength, agility, endurance, and senses" said

Humphrey, "but the sense is not a skill," said

Ted: "I know, but are very important, and training them they are a valuable tool" to explain

Kate: "and we'll get better skill" asked

Ted: "I'll take care of speed" said

Humphrey: "one last question" I asked

Ted: "what is," I said patiently

Humphrey: "how long the training" asked

Ted: "That depends on the wolf, but usually one to two months," I replied

Kate: "we do first" I asked

Ted: "I want to see what level they have, start with a small race," said

Humphrey: "luckily your mom is not" I whispered

Kate: I laughed at your comment, but try to maintain composure, out of respect for Ted "from where to where the race" I asked

Ted: "to the edge of the forest and back" I replied

Humphrey: I got in position along with Kate and said "when you say"

Ted: I laughed a bit of enthusiasm Humphrey and said "pull up" and watched as the two ran at a good speed, five minutes later, both were back, and they were pretty evenly matched, the first to arrive was Humphrey, followed for very little of Kate, "not bad, they are a little above average" I said

Humphrey: "and what level we get" asked

Ted smiled and told them "to complete my training, you should be able to do the same race in two minutes"

Kate and Humphrey, they were shocked to hear the level you must get

Humphrey: I was the first to react and nervous I "will be a lot of work, really"

Ted: "yes" answer simply

Humphrey and Kate exchanged a nervous glance

Ted: "Let's start again, the first thing we will do is ten minutes continuous run from here to that tree a hundred feet away, without stopping

Kate and Humphrey nodded and started running, after ten minutes told Ted that stop

Ted: "rest three minutes, and then they do a lap around this forest," I said

Kate and Humphrey nodded while trying to catch his breath, but before he had fully recovered, the three minutes had passed

Ted: "Okay, start waiting" I said

Humphrey: "that was three minutes," I said, still a little tired

Ted: "yes" answer simply turned

Kate and Humphrey sighed and started running around the forest, then twenty minutes running, had finally gone around the forest, getting very tired and breathless where Ted

Ted: "I'll give you five minutes before the next race," I said calmly

Humphrey: "harassment only going to run," I gasped, as he panted

Ted: "It's a way to improve your speed, training one hundred percent," I said

Kate: "will be a long workout" I said between gasps

A day after the East-West herd, wolves were preparing for the wedding of Lilly and Garth, Eve was in the cave of the head alpha, arranging his daughter for her big day

Eve: "you look beautiful darling" I said when the finish combing and put a flower, white in her ear

Lilly: "Thanks mom" I said, but I was a little discouraged

Eve: note that Lilly was something sad and sweetly asked "what dear, today is your special day"

Lilly: I sighed and said in a tone of disappointment "Kate just wish he were here"

Eve: "You know that nothing would make her happier, but has important responsibilities now," I said trying to cheer

Lilly: "you're right" I said a spirit a little better

Eve: "we will prepare the wedding will be in a few hours," I said

Meanwhile in the main pack, Kate and Humphrey had just finished another run of Ted

Humphrey: "fifteen races in two days, it's crazy," I said while panting heavily

Kate: "I know," I said while trying to catch his breath

"Hello my friends Wolves" said Marcel approaching with Pady

Pady: "they are doing here," I ask

Humphrey: "you mean, we are training" I replied with shortness of breath

Marcel: "we meant to do here, Lilly's wedding will be in a few hours" I said

Kate: "is now" I said as I hit my forehead with my leg

Pady: "still can go, if they catch the train," I said

Humphrey: "And when the train back pass" they ask

Marcel: "if I remember correctly, passed in thirty minutes after arriving at the East-West herd" I said

Kate: "we would have to run," I said to Humphrey

Ted: my ears perked up when Kate said run, "I think it would be a good workout, how far are that train" ask them birds

Pady "about twenty minutes down there, but must hurry," I said

Ted: "Perfect, let's go" I said and then everyone started running toward the train, to my surprise, Kate and Humphrey could keep up with me the first ten minutes, despite finishing a race finish

Kate: "we Humphrey, I do not want to miss the wedding of my sister," I said when I saw that it was falling behind

Humphrey: Kate did not want to disappoint, so I put my best effort to catch up with the two, after fifteen minutes finally had arrived , Ted, we had taken a good lead

Ted: "just in time, here comes the train" I said pointing to the approaching train

Humphrey: "just" I panted

Kate: "we" I said, and l met the little strength I had left, to jump to an open wagon, Ted, and Humphrey jumped after my

Ted: "that good warm" said

Humphrey: I could barely breathe but wearily "warm"

Ted: "If, as you can not run here, do squats, after resting ten minutes" I said

Humphrey: "that good" I said sarcastically

After ten minutes, Ted started to do squats to Kate and Humphrey, lasted almost thirty minutes doing until Ted turned that stop

Ted: "As tempo is indeed to get there" ask

Kate: "a few hours because" I said

Ted: "perfect will do a few more sets of squats before reaching" Happy told

Humphrey: "this trip will kill us" I said sadly

Ted: "we Humphrey, you should be happier, going to the wedding of the sister of Kate," I said

Humphrey: "If Kate is happy I am happy," said recovering the mood

Ted: "I understand" I said to myself at the change in attitude of Humphrey

Throughout the journey reached to make two half-hour series, and a series of fifteen minutes with ten-minute breaks

Kate: "It's here," I said excitedly and a little tired

Humphrey: "we expect," he said as he jumped, followed by Kate and Ted

Ted: "how far we are from here" I asked

Kate: "If we run, we calculate maximum ten minutes" I replied

Ted: "ten there, and ten back, that leaves us with ten minutes to watch the wedding" will report

Humphrey: "then we have no time to lose," I said and we all went running to where the wedding took place, it was the same where Kate almost married Garth, "in just thinking about it turns my stomach," I I said to myself

Kate: When we got to a hill not far from where the wedding took place, just had come all the wolves, Garth was on the rock in the middle of all pending Lilly "just in time" I said to Humphrey and Ted, and the three of us sat down to wait to initiate

Lilly finally appeared accompanied by their parents

Kate: "looks so cute" I said with tears in my eyes

Lilly, then took his place in the rock, in front of Garth ready to start

Lilly: "started me" I said confidently

Garth: "as you send" I said in a sweet tone

So both started with the ritual, first accepted their mutual odors, then nibbled the ears, and finally both closed their eyes and came to touch their noses when their noses touched, all the wolves applauded and cheered the newly married couple

Kate: I had many tears of happiness, and a big smile, cuddle my head into the chest of Humphrey to share the moment

Humphrey: "I am also happy for them," I said cheerfully

Ted: "not by rushing them, but we have to leave now if we get to the station" I said

Kate: "You're right," I said as I wiped the tears

Ted: "Do not worry when finish may visit two level training" told

Humphrey: "seriously" asked

Ted: "of course, have a week to rest and prepare for level three" I said

Kate: "that's great" I said excitedly

Ted: "let the train, almost coming" I said and started to run back to the train tracks, with Kate and Humphrey following me

Humphrey: Once we all got on the train, we did the same routine round training that when we got back to the main herd was already dusk

Ted: "It was a good day of training, they can rest for today, tomorrow we start at the same time" I said as I was leaving

Kate: I approached and told Ted grateful "thank you very much for allowing us to go to the wedding of my sister"

Ted: "nothing also was a good opportunity of training," he said with a smile

Three days of hard training with Ted, Humphrey and Kate, they were ready to try to go back from the middle of the woods, to the edge and back in two minutes or less, or at least that's what Ted told

Ted: "ready, turn out" I said and saw two wolves came running at an amazing speed in no time was lost from sight, when they returned, both ended in a draw, "very good for both, I see you have made great progress "told

Humphrey: "As we delay" gasped ask

Ted: I made a face of insecurity before answering

Kate: "we did not really" I sad to see the face of Ted

Ted: "Well, actually they did a great delayed half minute" I told them happy

Humphrey: "seriously" said excitedly

Ted: "Yes, it is indeed a record, the previous best time was forty minute" I said

Kate: "and who had" ask

Ted: "the current leaders of the rules" I replied

Humphrey: "my parents" I said surprised

Ted: "if they" he confirmed, "I have no longer have to train more, tomorrow will know their next teacher, the force, is an old friend" I said and went at full speed

Kate: "Who do you think is" I asked Humphrey

Humphrey: "I do not know, but I like the way Ted ran as" I said in a tone of suspicion

**¿Who will be the next master of Kate and Humphrey?, ¿Lilly, You know that Kate was present at his wedding?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	23. Dilan's return

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, thanks for your reviews, it makes me feel good that you like my story, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate  
**

Normal PV next morning, Kate and Humphrey were heading to a valley about five minutes of feeding areas

Humphrey: We walked the two together, enjoying each other's company when we got to where it was supposed would see our next teacher, we sat down and started talking, "as you think you are in the pack," I asked

Kate: "I do not know, but they should be happy for the wedding of Lilly and Garth" replied

Humphrey: "Indeed, the herds are now officially attached, must be very quiet over there," said

Kate: "You're right" concord with

"Look who are" a wolf was behind

Humphrey: "That, voice, or not," said nervous

Kate: "again" I said worried

"Will not greet" said the wolf was behind

Kate and Humphrey turned slowly

Humphrey: "Hi Dilan" I said, trying to put a fake smile

Kate: "you're doing over here," I asked hoping for a different reason than you thought

Dilan: "Boys, I'm your teacher to better your physical strength" I said with a smile

Humphrey, "and will be the same as last time" ask

Dilan: "No, of course not," I said

Kate let out a sigh of relief "less bad" said

Dilan: "you do much harder" end

Humphrey: "oh, no" I, "and we'll do first," I stammered

Dilan: "you'll see" I said, then lift my head to howl to come ten alphas, were once told "the first thing they will do is try to pull these alphas to the other side of the valley"

Kate: "to the other side of the valley" I said surprised

Dilan: "yes, and one more thing aran force them to not pull them" to explain

Humphrey: "always getting complicated things," said

Dilan: "if it would not be fun," I said cheerfully

Kate: "let's get started" I said to end this

Dilan: Humphrey mooring five largest alphas, and the other the mooring to Kate, "start" I said, and I saw Kate and Humphrey began to drag the alphas, Kate was a little ahead of Humphrey, but both could against alphas, after an hour of trawling both had crossed the valley, "not bad, now back" I said smiling

Humphrey: "you must be joking, just get to the other side, and now you want us to give back without even rest," said exhausted and panting heavily

Dilan: "You're right," I said and howled again to call two alphas

Kate: "please do not do what I'm thinking it will," I said nervously

Dilan: "Sorry Kate" I said, and then tie a alpha to each, making a total of six, they had to drag, "continue" I said

Humphrey: we both headed back to where we started, this time it took an hour and a half, by the number of wolves and the fact that we had not recovered from the previous effort, when we reached the destination, I asked Kate worried "how you feel"

Kate: "I'm exhausted, but well," I said while trying to catch his breath

Dilan: "ready for the next exercise," they ask with a smile

Humphrey: "Moreover, Kate does not need to catch my breath," I said immediately

Dilan: "sorry, but no time to lose," he said in a serious tone

Kate: "Do not worry Humphrey, I can continue" I said, but I lost my balance and fell, luckily Humphrey caught me before hitting the ground

Humphrey: "no, you can continue, you need to rest a bit," I said worried

Dilan: "That will be a problem, our next practice is on the top of that hill," I said pointing to the highest hill around

Humphrey: "we really want to suffer, not" joke

Dilan: "just doing my job," I said cheerfully

Humphrey: I sighed and said fondly Kate "climb on my back, I'll take you"

Kate: I opened my eyes and said, "No Humphrey, is a long way, and you can hurt"

Humphrey: "I do not care, I just want you to be okay," I said affectionately

Kate: "I can not change my mind, right" I asked

Humphrey: "true" I replied sweetly

Kate: "Okay, but only until you catch your breath," I said even exhausted

Humphrey: "okay" concord with it, then lift and fits in my back

Dilan: "fine, here," I said, leading the way, when we were half mountain, turn and saw that Humphrey was panting heavily, and Kate had fallen asleep on his back, "are you okay Humphrey" I asked

Humphrey: "Yes, I'm fine," I said almost drowned by the lack of air

Dilan: "are you sure, if you want I can wake up to Kate" I was interrupted by Humphrey

Humphrey: "do not wake her, I'm fine, really," I said immediately

Dilan: "as you want, it's your problem," I said and continue up, when we reached the top I said "is here, and you can wake up your girlfriend"

Humphrey: Kate gently down, and started to move gently to wake her, "Kate and got" I said softly

Kate: I started to wake up, I get up and stretch

Humphrey: "how do you feel now" I asked sweetly

Kate: "much better, I feel rested and full of energy, thanks to you," I said licking her cheek

Dilan: "if it were done, we can start" I said in a serious tone

Kate: "I'm sorry, he continues" I said a little embarrassed

Dilan: sigh and go "see these two logs"

Humphrey: "Do not tell me you're going to lift logs" I tired

Dilan: I smiled and said "Humphrey this time, what they will do to prevent them from slipping into this summit, as long as they can" I said

Kate: "sounds easy" said a little confident

Dilan: "it is, as long as you rested" walked the last part to Humphrey

Kate: "we expect, initiate" said energy

Dilan: "Kate will then begin with the stem" I said showing him a trunk two feet long and one foot in diameter, "and Humphrey will then begin with this one," I said showing him a trunk eight feet, and a diameter of forty centimeters, when both were is their position, push the logs to start, "one more thing, when you give in, the other will have to follow along two logs" I said with a smile

Humphrey: "Oh no" I thought, was very tired from the previous exercises and Kate charge across the hill, I knew it would not hold as much as her, and she did not want to endure the torture of pushing two trunks, and one was too difficult

Kate: Humphrey did not want to have to lug those two tree trunks, and had endured enough, just to help me it was time to give him back something

Ted: I sat down to wait who gave in first, then an hour to my surprise neither had given an inch, I waited and nothing less than another hour had passed, I got up and went to them asking where drew so hard, first I approached Kate, "where you get so much energy" asked

Kate: "I just want to help Humphrey, I will not take up the two trunks" I said with the little breath left to do strength

Dilan: "Humphrey know, you're probably going through a similar situation, you know, no" I said

Kate: "of course" I said to myself, "that's why the keep holding" thought

Dilan: "you'll do" I asked

Kate: "I can only hold out, hopefully to Humphrey energy will end up before me" I replied between breaths

Dilan: "good luck with that" I said, and then I approached Humphrey, "me guess, you do for Kate" I said

Humphrey: "ya, I know," I said with a smile, while enduring the enormous trunk

Dilan: "And how long will endure" asked

Humphrey: "the necessary" I said, in my mind just had to protect Kate

Dilan: "That will do, a problem," said

Humphrey: "for" ask a little confused

Dilan: "because Kate has the same goal," said

Humphrey: "seriously" I said with a smile, the mere fact that Kate was trying to help made quality feel my inner feeling

Dilan: "yes, I'm serious," I said with a smile

Humphrey: "another reason to do this," I said, feeling that filled me with energy

Dilan: "This will take time," I thought, then I returned to where I was before and I lay down to wait

Humphrey: Wait until Dilan outside to talk to Kate, "you really are supporting both of my" I asked

Kate: "of course I do, I love you and I want you to suffer" emotionally told

Humphrey: "I love you too, and that's why I keep holding on, please release the trunk" I asked

Kate: "Humphrey sorry, but you've always been there for me, and I want for you this time" I said

Humphrey: "If we do not solve this dilemma, we will be here for a while," said

Kate: "neither will yield, that's clear," said

Humphrey: "at least we know that our devotion to each other has no limits," I said, trying to cheer

Kate: "Yes, that's the only good thing about this situation," said

Humphrey: after another ten minutes holding the logs, I began to retreat due to lack of energy to sustain it, note that Kate was the same, then I got the solution to this dilemma, "I know you do "I said

Kate: "that is" I, personally Humphrey knew that something would happen sooner or later

Humphrey: "If we let both trunks while technically none gave first," I said

Kate: "meaning that no one will need to upload two logs" said Happy

Humphrey: "to the count of three, list" ask

Kate: "always" answered

Humphrey: "one, two" I said as both were preparing to release the trunk and jump aside to avoid being hit by this, "three" scream and let go both trunks

Kate: "well thought out" I congratulate

Humphrey: "I'm sorry I took so long to fix it," said disappointed in myself

Kate: "Do not be so hard on you, the important thing is that solution" I said to cheer

Dilan: "finally gave up" I said

Humphrey: "you did not expect that," he said in a mocking tone

Dilan: "in fact, and as both yielded to time, technically I can not give you two trunks" said a little frustrated

Kate: "Now we're doing," I asked as I tried to catch my breath

Dilan: "unfortunately we can not do anything, endured two hours with the logs, and it's getting dark, but tomorrow will start at the same time in the same place" I said

Humphrey: "finally a sigh" I gasped, and I lay on my back looking at the sky

Kate: I lay next to Humphrey, to rest and watch the orange sky

Dilan: "lovebirds see you tomorrow" I said as I went on the road could not stop thinking about the two of them had lasted nearly three hours supporting these logs, what surprises me most is the strength of Humphrey, after loading his partner after training up the mountain and have lasted was admiring

Kate: "you want to do now" I asked sweetly

Humphrey: "as for now neither can move from exhaustion, I suggest to stay here a while and see the sky," he said with a tone of humor

Kate: I laughed, and said "you're right, we can not move, but at least we have a beautiful view"

Humphrey: "whenever I'm with you, I have the best view of this world," I said sweetly

Kate: "Oh, Humphrey're so sweet and attentive" I said after a kiss on the cheek

Humphrey: "just treat you like you should be treated like a queen," I said kissing him back

Kate: "what luck I have, to have a partner so sweet, caring and loves me with all his heart" thought

**¿Dilan, Ever will bend the will of Humphrey,? ¿What other challenges ahead for Kate and Humphrey? Keep reading to find out; do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	24. more secrets

**The duty of Humphrey  
First of all, thanks for your comments, I like knowing that they like the story, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V Humphrey, three days after

We spent three days training with Dilan, the worst days of my life, at that time we had all sorts of outlandish exercises, among the worst, swim against the current, carrying rocks, lifting logs up to collapse, straining to with eight alphas at once, but hopefully now end up with this, yesterday Dilan, we said we would test to see the level achieved, and whether it was enough, we could advance to the next skill, "are you ready" I asked Kate, as we walked to the test site

Kate: "always ready" I replied with a smile

"That good, but be prepared for everything," said

Kate: "I know, who knows what passes through the mind of Dilan" I said to tease

I laughed and said "you're right, but whatever it is, I'm sure it will be difficult"

Kate: "We must hope for the best," I said with a positive attitude

I smiled, and continued on our way, when we arrived at the foot of the mountain, where Dilan told us to expect, he was sitting next to two huge logs "did not again trunks" Kate told

Kate: "seriously has a problem with those things," I said to Humphrey

Both we approach Dilan

Dilan: "I see you came" I said

"Yes, and that we do now with the logs" I asked

Dilan: "have to upload this hill to the top, at a given time" I said

Kate: "in story time" I asked

Dilan: "I'll tell you that they have reached the top," I said

"Sure, that need to know that," I said sarcastically

Dilan: "calm, there is good reason for that," I said

Kate: "what would be" asked a little irritated

Dilan: I smiled and said "I'll tell you at the top"

Kate: "Now yes, I see," I said trying to attack, but was stopped by Humphrey

"Kate, calm down," I said

Kate: "but I can not stand" I told him wriggle out of his grip intentándome

"I know, I do not stand it, but it is a good idea to attack, you can get into a lot of trouble here" to explain

Kate: I calm down and said "you're right"

"Well, I think it's best to start" I said with an upbeat tone

Kate: "When we started," I asked

Dila: "I'll tell you at the top" I teased

Kate: "Dilan" I said in an angry tone

Dilan: "whoa, calm Kate was a joke," said

"Stop month is better than the jokes to me" I said

Dilan: "I think I touched it, good start" I said

Both we got back from our respective trees as rare touched me the greatest, but these trees were different from the ones we used before, were double the size, so they are much heavier, at the beginning we could hardly move , but gradually get them to move, gaining a little speed on the road

Kate: "Humphrey we do not know how much time we have left" I yelled and started to push harder

"You're right, we do not know how much time we have left, but I think we should keep a steady pace, instead of spending all our energy in a single pulse" Kate explained to

Kate: "but it is very risky," said

"But it is more risky for us struggled so before it's a miracle that we move these huge logs" said

Kate: "not sure," I said as we pushed the logs

"Me, either, but I think it best," I said

Kate: Humphrey, never given me reason to distrust him because he was going to start now, "All right" I agreed

I expected to be right, would not be the cause for which we would have to endure more time Dilan, after four hours of pushing the huge trunks, on the mountain, we had reached the top of this, where we expected Dilan "finally" I gasped, as he put the trunk on one side, I saw that Kate had trouble moving his trunk, so I gave him a little push "let me help you" I said gently, shaking the trunk to the opposite side

Kate: "thank you" die after licking her cheek

"Just take care of my companion," I said knowing that we were not mates, even unofficially of course

Dilan: "they're here" I said surprised

"Because you are surprised as four hours passed since we began," I asked

Dilan: "is that alphas usually presenting this test, start with all his might, but in the middle they are tired and they drop the trunk" to explain

Kate: "go Humphrey was right, it seems that the mentality of omega if it works" I thought, then ask "and what was the time limit"

Dilan: "I am a teacher in strength, not speed, but had until sundown" I said

"Means that we" ask

Dilan: I smiled and replied "yeah, I achieved"

Kate and I hugged enjoying our accomplishment, while Dilan was leaving, but before he left he asked, "by chance, you're going to be our teacher again later"

Dilan: I was a bit surprised at the question but I answered "no, that was my last lesson for you, because" I told

"For nothing, just wanted to know," I said, but I felt much relieved by the news

Dilan: I went to my cave and on the way I thought "because I always wonder why"

Kate: "I think we ended once and for all with Dilan" said relieved after he disappeared from view

Normal P.V

"Lol, that's true," said a wolf approaching, had gray fur, with a white belly and blue eyes, was almost equal to Humphrey, except that she was a woman

Kate: I turned my head quickly to the wolf that was laughing, "please do not tell Dilan" I asked

"Do not worry, not the first, nor the last to see Dilan thereby" said the wolf

Humphrey: "seriously has that reputation," asked

"Sure, all the wolves who have trained with say the same," said the wolf

Kate: "excuse the question, but who are you" I asked

"I'm Andrea, you must be Kate and Humphrey" said the wolf

Humphrey: "if we are, as you know," I asked

Andrea: "because I am your master agility ability" to explain

Kate: "nice to meet you" I said cheerfully to see a wolf that was normal but I was afraid that was almost identical to Humphrey

Humphrey: "equally" said

Andrea: "can start now or need rest after Dilan test" ask them

Kate: "I think we can start at once, or not Humphrey" said

Humphrey: "If not, we still have some energy," said

Andrea: "Perfect, follow me, please," I said and went to the denser forest land

Kate: as we walked closer to me and asked Humphrey "not notice anything odd about Andrea"

Humphrey: "like" ask

Kate: "I do not know, maybe that's just like you" I said

Humphrey: "we seem seriously" said a little surprised

Kate: "must be a joke, are exactly the same," I said

Humphrey: "I had not noticed," said a little embarrassed

Kate: "Sometimes you're a little distracted," I said playfully

Humphrey: "It is because I only focused on you," I said affectionately

Kate: "You're so sweet," I said giving him a kiss on the cheek, then stopped Andrea

Andrea: "is here" I said to the outskirts of the forest, "of course want to know why I'm Just Like Humphrey" ask them

Kate: "we or listen" ask a little embarrassed

Andrea: "Yes, I did, I have a very good ear" to explain

Humphrey: "and because we seem so" bringing me back to the subject asked

Andrea: "That's easy to explain, it's because we're cousins," I said

Humphrey: "cousins" I surprised

Andrea: "If, by your mom" I said

Kate: "I did not know that Luna had a sister" I said surprised

Andrea: "not surprisingly, she does not like to talk much about it," said

Humphrey: "and that" ask

Andrea: I gave a sad sigh before answering, "because he died shortly after I was born"

Humphrey: "I'm sorry" I said sorry for asking

Andrea: "do not worry, now back to training" I said trying to keep my mind off the sad fact

Kate: "we do" I asked

Andrea: "I think I know the drill, I measure agility first, then start with the training," I answered

Humphrey: "And how are you going to measure ourselves" I asked

Andrea: "have to cross this forest and then returned, as you can see on a fairly dense forest with many obstacles will have to be fast but mostly agile" to explain

Kate: "I mean, tell us when to start" I said

Andrea: "high, will go one at a time" I said

Humphrey: "for" ask

Andrea: "first the room to maneuver is very small, and second if something happens to any of you the other would stop to help, which I do not give a good idea of their level" to explain

Kate: "makes sense," said

Humphrey: "unfortunately" said

Andrea: "the first to start is Humphrey" said

Humphrey: I got in position and wait for the signal from my cousin

Andrea: "now" I said, and watched as he entered the forest dodging trees, branches and rocks until I lost sight

Humphrey: I ran through the forest at high speeds, thanks to landslides in the trunk that was with my friends, win a foot eye coordination that helped me dodge obstacles in my way

Meanwhile in the forest edge Kate was lost in thought

Kate: "If Andrea was the cousin of Humphrey, it meant Jhosenqui inherited some skills, like Humphrey" I thought, then I approached and asked discreetly "know Jhosenqui legend"

Andrea: I gave him an odd look before you understand my point, "if you know the story of my grandfather," I said with a smile

Kate: I was surprised by his answer and asked "and your" I was interrupted by her

Andrea: "inherit their skills" finish your question, "no, the only thing that has is Humphrey" said

Kate: "You know about Humphrey" I asked

Andrea: "for granted, all high-ranking alphas know," I said

Kate: "But are you sure you do not have a single one of his skills" asked

Andrea: I thought for a while and I said "now that you mention it, it is possible that if"

Kate: "which" asks

Andrea: "I'm not sure, but my senses have always been more acute, and for some reason I can feel the aura of people," said

Kate: "feel the aura of people" ask confused

Andrea: "I know it sounds strange, but it's true," I said

Kate: "And how is that" I asked

Andrea: "It's hard to explain, I see people and I can see their emotions, for example see if you are angry, happy or if you lie" to explain

Kate: "I understand" I said a little thoughtful

Andrea: I saw that Kate was silent and sad I said "do not believe me truth"

Kate: "that, of course I believe you, not the strangest thing happened to me, it's just that" I said with a bit of uncertainty

Andrea: "it's just that" I said, trying to digest

Kate: "I was wondering what you saw in our auras" I said a little shy

Andrea: I smiled and answered, "Of course I can say that I see you, but it must be then," I said

Kate: "Why" I asked

Andrea: "because Humphrey is approaching" replied

Kate: "seriously" I surprised

Andrea: "just listen" I said

Kate: I keep quiet and focus on the forest, you can hear a faint sound of a wolf running, "you're right" I said excitedly

A few minutes later came panting heavily Humphrey

Humphrey: "as I did" ask between breaths

Andrea: "pretty good, much higher than the alphas who try for the first time," I said surprised

Kate: "As I delay" asked

Andrea: "takes me exactly eight minutes," said

Kate: "I think it's my turn," I said as I stood to race

Andrea: "start" I said and I saw him walk away and was lost to sight in the woods, then headed to Humphrey and asked "how you did it so fast"

Humphrey: "Thanks to the training I gained very good physical condition, and to slip into sled with my friends, I have gained a very good motor coordination" explain

Andrea: "sliding sled, which is that" I asked

Humphrey: "is a game to make up, which is to take a log Hollow halved, jump on it and slide down a hill" to explain

Andrea: "interesting, could be useful for training" I thought, "I understand" I said, after a few minutes of silence, I finally heard Kate coming

Humphrey: "here comes Kate" said excitedly

Andrea: "You hear" I asked surprised

Humphrey: "No, No I can not hear, but I know it's close," said

Andrea: "a question Humphrey" I asked

Humphrey: "yes" responded in kind and cheerful tone

Andrea: "You want to Kate" I asked

Humphrey: "With all my heart, I would give my life for it if necessary," I replied with a smile

Andrea: I nodded and thought "now I understand everything," Kate arrived shortly after, "excellent performance, I took nine minutes," I said

Kate: "thanks" I said between gasps

Humphrey: "rests Kate, you deserve it," I said sweetly, then I turned to my cousin and asked, "as is our standard"

Andrea: "both have an excellent level, all other alphas, the first time delay than fifteen minutes," I said

Kate: "Great, but at what point we get" asked

Andrea: "finished with training, should be able to finish it in six, Max feels minutes" I said

Humphrey: "We're not that far," I said cheerfully

Andrea: "I know, will be quick, I think we should finish in two days," I said

Kate: "That's great" I said excitedly

Andrea: "as hardly noon, we start with serious training, of course if you want," I said

Kate and Humphrey looked at each other and smiled, then said while "of course"  
**  
¿What did Andrea on Kate and Humphrey?, ¿What is what Andrea Humphrey understands?, ¿When finished level two?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	25. agility

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate  
**  
Normal P.V

"Of course," Kate and Humphrey, said while

Andrea: "Great, let's start at once," I said cheerfully, "the first thing we will do is increase your coordination" to explain

Kate: "And as we do that" I asked

Andrea: "there are several exercises for that, but the first thing we do is the shade" I said

Humphrey: "the shadow, which is why" I asked

Andrea: "It is very simple, is to make all kinds of movements within a box three by three meters," to explain

Kate: "What kind of movements" asked

Andrea: "just have to imitate" I said, "come to those works" I said pointing to a delimited tables several small stones, when they came I said "by the way if you are out of the pictures, we will start the exercise from scratch

Kate and Humphrey nodded

Andrea: "Perfect, let's begin" I said and started doing some flips forward and backward, then some game positions, but when I started doing jumps from side to side, stopping a few millimeters from the line, Humphrey continued right is out of the picture, "sorry, but we have to start again," I said

Humphrey: "Sorry Kate" said disappointed in myself

Kate: "do not worry" I said with a warm smile

Humphrey smiled when I saw the beautiful smile you gave me that smile that always made me melt inside me

Andrea: "back to start" I said, and went back to do the routine after I made the jump from one side to the other I said "now we're going with something more complicated"

Kate: "that is" asked

Andrea: "have to jump out of his box, the box mate, while, without bumping into the air, and without leaving the land" to explain

Humphrey: "That will be difficult," I said putting a little nervous

Andrea: "it is, if you have good coordination with your partner," I said

Kate: "in that case we'll be fine" I said as I looked at Humphrey with a smile, "you're ready" I asked after a few seconds

Humphrey: "Of course, let's do it" I said, both jump through a few inches above land and achieve Kate then stop before the limit

Andrea: "perfect" I said, "do it again" I order

Kate: both nodded and we do it again, do not tell us anything we needed to coordinate, jumped and landed on the other box without problems

Andrea: I asked them to repeat the exercise a few times and to my surprise every time they did perfect, "While we continue with the next exercise," I said and I yelled to call some omegas

Kate: I saw you were getting some omegas, "omegas, because" I

Humphrey: "of what this exercise" ask a little confused

Andrea: "It is very simple, these berries omegas launch them, your goal is to dodge the most to" I said with a smile

Humphrey: "is like gambling fight berries" said

Andrea: "exactly, just that you should only avoid the berries, they can not answer" I said

Kate: "berries fight" I asked Humphrey

Humphrey: "If omega is a game, very fun," said

Kate: "and because I have not seen play" I asked

Humphrey: "I played when we were in school of alphas, until" I said

Kate: "until that" I asked

Humphrey: "until Reba and Janice, became vegetarian, and accounted for most of the berries" replied

Kate: "I understand" I said

Andrea: "if you had finished we can start talking" I ask

Humphrey: "We are ready" said

Andrea: I gave the signal for the omegas started roping berries, Kate and Humphrey began to dodge, did all sorts of tricks to dodge the numerous berries, after several minutes dodging Kate made a leap backward, but slipped on landing and stopped, and took the opportunity to throw omegas berries

Humphrey: I saw Kate fell, and instinctively I got over it to prevent the hit berries

Andrea: I saw the reaction of Humphrey, and stop the exercise

Kate: I woke up with help from Humphrey, "thank you" I said baby, then I saw the side of Humphrey was covered berries juice, "oh, I'm sorry," I said pointing to his side

Humphrey: "that's nothing, it's just berry juice, I can wash it," I said calmly

Andrea: "I think you should wash Humphrey" said

Humphrey: "no takes me" I said as I headed to the nearest river

Kate: Look like Humphrey, disappeared among the trees, and then headed toward Andrea, "and that was what you saw in Humphrey and in my" I asked

Andrea: "Well, the first thing I saw in Humphrey, much love, love to you in full" I said with a smile

Kate: "seriously" I said with a smile

Andrea: "seriously" said

Kate: "and that more dress in the" ask

Andrea: "I do not know how to describe it, but I also felt a great lack of control and anger, but did not come from him," said

Kate: "What do you mean you did not come from him," I asked

Andrea: "those feelings were not his, was something inside him" I said

Kate: "and something could grab Humphrey" I asked with fear

Andrea: "I do not, I see that has a strong and noble soul, but there is more to fight against that," he explains

Kate: "I hope he wins" I thought

Andrea: "And about you, I could also see that you feel much love for Humphrey, and you have a noble soul, which is willing to fight to protect your pack" I said with a smile

Kate: I was shocked, I just had seen, and knew me so well, "thank you" I said

Andrea: "of anything, and certainly when Humphrey takes on the evil within himself, you better be with him, his soul is stronger when you" I said

Kate: "Do not worry, I'll be there when I need more, I promise" I said

Andrea: "better yourself promises to you" said

Kate: "I understand" I said, shortly after Humphrey appeared all wet

Humphrey: "best" ask

Kate: "of course I do" I said licking her cheek

Andrea: "While we will do a final round of dodge berries, and call it a day, since there are only two hours maximum sun" I said while looking at the sky

Humphrey: "but I finish clean" I joked

Andrea: "I'm sorry, but plays" I said

Kate: "do not worry me if I understood the joke," I whispered to Humphrey

Humphrey: I smiled and wait for Andrea gave the instruction to start

Andrea: "start" I said and began throwing omegas berries, after thirty minutes the omegas stopped, "it stopped" ask them

"Because we ran Berries" replied one of the omegas

Andrea: "Oh, sorry, I think the lesson term" I said, then headed to the omegas and said "Thanks for the help guys," I said

"Andrea anytime" replied one of them, and then left

Humphrey: "where we see you tomorrow" I asked

Andrea: I thought a moment and said "at the top of the mountain that rose today with Dilan"

Humphrey: "with or without the trunks trunks" joke

Andrea: I laughed at his joke, and I said "no logs, see you tomorrow" and I retire

Kate: "see you tomorrow" I yelled as he went, then headed to our cave with Humphrey

Humphrey: "I like Andrea," I said as we walked

Kate: "Yes, it is a good wolf" said

Humphrey: "I can not even believe I have a cousin" I said looking at the sky

Kate: "if you had no family a few months and now have to a premium," said

Humphrey: "If I know it's a bit hard to take," I said

Kate walked up to our cave, and settled to sleep, though it was early, we were tired, and we could not sleep early as we trained with Dilan, because the coach always made us late into the night, the next morning I first woke up, I carefully lift Humphrey not to wake, stretch and I noticed that my skin was a bit dirty due to the earth, I approached Humphrey and whispered in his ear, "I'll be right back to the lake"

"I can go with you," said Humphrey as he slept

Kate: I hold the urge to laugh and thought "could play him a little joke", then said "of course you can come, just follow the sound of my voice," I said as I resisted the urge to laugh, I saw Humphrey stood even asleep, and began to follow me, "around here," he said from time to time to avoid stumbling and to guide him, he could not help but notice that he had a big smile on his face, luckily the lake was five minutes from our cave, into the water, as we were at the height of summer the water was warm, "come to join you," I said softly, and saw Humphrey water jump

Humphrey "ahaaa" shout to feel the water immediately woke me, then swim to the surface scared and confused as you get to the lake, then I saw Kate in the midst of a fit of laughter, "Kate has happened, you made me this "I asked

Kate: "Yes, and not" I said laughing

Humphrey: "I could explain what happened" quite confused ask

Kate: I calm down and explain "Humphrey you followed me asleep"

Humphrey, "that" I surprised

Kate: "Yes, I told you I was going to the lake, and you asked me if you could sleep with me, and I could not resist a little joke I hit" I said with a guilty smile

Humphrey: I laughed Kate wit and said "very good joke"

Kate: "you're not annoying" asked his reaction surprised

Humphrey: "Of course not, I appreciate a good joke, and might not bother you," I said, and then asked "but next time you wake up more gently"

Kate: "of course, but as you know there will be a next time" I asked

Humphrey: "because always follow you, even in my dreams," I said affectionately

Kate: I gave him a warm smile and said, "and I will always be with you"

Humphrey: We share a look for several minutes, we were lost in each other's eyes "hopefully this time he had not just" thought

Kate: I was enjoying the moment, but we had to meet Andrea, "let us wait Andrea" I said sweetly

Humphrey: I was disappointed when the time is over, but I smiled and said "go" and we both set off to go to the mountain, when we saw Andrea waiting for us there, " Hi! prima" the greet

Kate: "good morning" I said

Andrea: "Kate, Humphrey, that good is to see them early," I said

Kate: "we have prepared for today" I asked

Andrea: "the first thing they do is go down this side of the hill" I said showing the side that had an inclination of forty-five degrees, and had several rocks

Kate: I saw the side of the hill and said "does not look so hard"

Andrea: I laughed a little and said, "Wait I have not finished explaining, then down the hill they have to climb up the other side," I said pointing to the side that had an inclination of eighty degrees, but had several ledges and branches

Kate: stay with their mouths open to see the ledge, and said "is a bit complicated"

Humphrey: "yes, but nothing we can not face," I said confidently to encourage Kate

Kate: "You're right" I said, then I went to Andrea "when we began," I asked

Andrea: "by not even let me finish" I said a little frustrated, "to lose have to use this" finish them say, while pointing to a hollow log

Kate: "since when you do that" I asked

Andrea: "To be honest, the first time, I want to try, Humphrey was the one who gave me the idea," I replied

Kate: "I understand" I said looking at Humphrey, "but because you thought of using it is just a game of omegas" I asked, knowing that saved us on our return from Idaho

Andrea: "Kate believe it or not, most of the games that are invented omegas you increase the coordination, which is important for agility" replied

Kate: "I understand" I said

Andrea: "Well they hope to rise to the trunk and start" I said

Humphrey: I got on the front and Kate sat behind me, "we are ready" said

Andrea: "start" I said

Humphrey: push forward the log to begin to slide, when we were gliding down the hill, I started to say "right, right, left, right, left" for Kate to help tilt the trunk to avoid the trees and rocks, which We appeared on the road, after five minutes of sliding, the trunk began to stop by the disinclination

Kate: I saw that we reached the foot of the hill, but still went, "I think we have to jump in here," I said

Humphrey: "It is very dangerous," asked

Kate: "We jumped from moving trains, successfully, how different can be," I said

Humphrey: "not seen him like this, let's do" I said confidently, and then they both jumped off the trunk, when we landed on the floor, we saw the trunk continued right until lost to sight, "I hope he does not hurt anyone," he Kate told

Kate: "we now have to climb," I said as I headed to the base of the mountain, I made a jump with a flip, to grab a branch, with which I pursue and reach a ledge, "I told you come Humphrey

Humphrey's mouth was open, when Kate called me react and saw some small rocks in the mountain wall, ran to her, jump on one, then the other, and so on until it reaches the same outgoing than Kate

Kate: I saw Humphrey rose, and knew it would take a little more, when I come to the same outgoing expected that said "what I have", then jump to a rock, then another, with which impel me to reach another ledge about ten feet away from where Humphrey expected

Humphrey: I saw Kate did, and then followed in his footsteps, to my surprise it succeeds without falling, Kate went before me, during the ascent, when he was five meters, I saw Kate leaned against a rock, which fell , causing it to fall down too, when I saw her fall, jump from one rock to branch out, you use to push myself and reach Kate in free fall, I took it and both landed on a ledge with a crash, "are you okay" he ask to recover from the shock worried

Kate: I shook my head, and saw Humphrey in front of me, "I'm all right, thanks," I said giving him a kiss

Humphrey: "anything for my mate" I said kissing him back

Kate: "You're very sweet," I said as we shared a glance

Humphrey: I came out of the trance and said "I think we should follow"

Kate: "You're right" and we both set off the rest of the climb had no major problems except a little slip here and there, after fifteen minutes of climbing, we finally reached the top

Andrea: "arrived" I said when I realized that the two were on a ledge just below the summit, and were jumped in front of me

Humphrey: "And now that raw" asked

Andrea: "the rest of the day we will improve your flexibility, and maybe tomorrow to take the test again," I said

Kate: "Great" I said

The rest of the day Kate and Humphrey did various exercises to improve your flexibility (do not explain, because in reality there is nothing exciting) and when the night, the two went to rest to be ready to take the test the next day

**¿How did the test anger?, ¿Humphrey Can overcome the darkness within him?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	26. a bad encounter

**The duty of Humphrey**

Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate

Normal P.V

Humphrey was morning and the sun just came out, I woke up and carefully lift not to wake Kate and I got out, I saw it was still very early, I knew I would wake up if not in an hour or two more and I decided surprise Kate with a fresh breakfast, I went to one of the game, when I get there I saw a herd of caribou, look for a moment until you identify the biggest and most succulent of the pack, the only problem was it was in middle of the pack "will make it more complicated than I thought" I told myself, I bent down to the point that almost touched the floor with my stomach, I approached slowly getting further in the herd without being noticed

Meanwhile a group of alphas were stalking the same herd, but the caribou that were far from them, or at the edge, the alphas were ready and attacked their prey, causing the others began to run to be able to save

Humphrey: I was just behind the caribou he had chosen, was about to pounce against some alphas note when all caribou hunting and running towards me, I started running and I had a clear advantage in a few seconds, but I remembered "breakfast Kate ", I turned straight to the caribou, when I was close enough, jumping and landing on the back of one of them, I started to jump one by one by cutting the neck of each caribou on landing, just hoping that atinara I really wanted to

The alphas were picking their prey, when suddenly a wolf said "Mike, look at that" while pointing to the caribou running  
Mike: Look at where Esteben was pointing and a gray dot on the caribou, after looking closely I realized it was a wolf, "is doing there" I said loudly, causing everyone to look on the mysterious wolf

Humphrey: jump from one to another, until it crosses the whole stampede when land wait for the dust dissipated, to see if I got the caribou he wanted

Esteben: all watched amazed as the mysterious wolf crossed all jumping stampede, "let's see who is the wolf, it may be a threat," said  
Everyone nodded and headed towards the, when the dust dissipated, they were in shock, seeing about fifteen dead caribou, all courtesy of the mysterious wolf

Humphrey looked around looking for that caribou especially for my luck had killed him, and was in the midst of all caribou, when he went for it, they catch sight alphas had recently approached me

Mike: we approach the wolf, and it seemed vaguely familiar, but could not remember because "we know" I asked Esteban

Stephen: "I made known, but I remember it well" I replied as we approached the

Mike: When we were in front of him, asked plaintiff tone "you think you do"

Humphrey: I look confused before answering "hunted only breakfast for my mate"

Stephen: "And who are you to hunt in our territory," asked

Humphrey: "but I live here," I said confused

Mike: "I look rightly known, but what is your name" I asked

Humphrey: "My name is Humphrey" I replied cheerfully

The alphas looked at each other with a nervous glance

Mike: "Humphrey just said" I asked nervously

Humphrey: "If that's my name," I said confused

Esteban: "the son of the leader of the pack" nervous ask

Humphrey: "Yes, Blaze is my father" I said even more confused

Mike: "confusion sorry sir," I said immediately regarding

Humphrey: "nothing happens, really, if you do not mind I'm going to take this caribou" I said as he took the caribou with my mouth

Esteban: "what about the rest" I asked

Humphrey smiled and said "take them to the feeding, for the herd" and then went on my way back to the cave of Kate and me

Mike: I saw how it was Humphrey dragging the huge caribou like that, and then I went to Esteban "lucky" I said

Esteban: "if we had big problems with the leaders of the pack" said

Mike: "Not only that, many dressed as caribou killed without even getting tired," I said

Esteban: "has a great ability, I heard that is in the middle of level two" I said

Mike: "That is natural because of their skills that's odd" I asked

Stephen: "I have achieved in less than two weeks," said

Mike: "In two weeks, that's really fast," said shocked

Stephen: "And that's not all" said

Mike: "what else have you heard" I asked intrigued

Esteban: "that his partner is not bad," I said with a smile

Mike: "you mean" I asked a little confused

Esteban: "say it's the most beautiful wolf has seen the boss in a long time" I said

Mike: "seriously, and you and the dress" I asked raising an eyebrow

Esteban: "only once" said

Mike: "well" asked intrigued

Esteban: "the rumors are not too exaggerated," he said with a smile

Mike: "but I expect the partner of one of the best alphas" I asked

Stephen: "That's funny, they say that Humphrey was not an alpha when they first met," I said

Mike: "then it was" prompted

Esteban: "an omega" I said with a smile

Mike: "an omega" I asked surprised

Esteban: "remember who came several weeks ago, apparently was in another pack and knew nothing about his family" to explain

Mike: "an omega, in a way it makes sense, why it is so friendly and cheerful" I said, then something occurred to me, "but if he was an omega, your partner too," I said

Esteban: "in fact, no, it is an alpha, and not any alpha was the daughter of the leader of the pack where they lived," I said

Mike: "seriously" I surprised

Esteban: "seriously, is a very lucky wolf, or at least that's what they all say" I told

Mike: "wow, really must get out more" said

Stephen: "You should, you miss a lot of things," I said as I took some of the caribou and dragged them to the feeding

Meanwhile Humphrey was coming to a cave, when he noticed Kate was waiting at the entrance of the same

Kate: Humphrey ran to hug as soon as, and then asked "where were you"

Humphrey: "just went to get some breakfast," I said, showing him the huge caribou

Kate: "Wow that's great" I said surprised to see him, "must have been difficult to capture" said

Humphrey: "a little, but it was worth it to bring the best caribou, to the best alpha" I said fondly

Kate smiled at the compliment and said as she licked her cheek "Humphrey, you're so sweet"

Humphrey smiled, and said "let's enjoy our breakfast"

Kate: I sat next to Humphrey, and both started eating, when there was a little more than half a caribou, we stopped because we were satisfied, "that good caribou" I said as I lay on my back

Humphrey: "I'm glad you liked it" I said as I lay on my back next to Kate

Kate: "as how long we have before the test of Andrea" I asked

Humphrey: "still early, I think we still have one or two hours," I replied, as we had eaten the caribou off the bat, we were watching the morning sky

Kate: "So we time to relax and enjoy each other's company" I said as my head fits into the neck of Humphrey

Humphrey: "I would not otherwise," I said as I licked her cheek, were lying down for half an hour, then headed to the dense forest where we had the agility test, although only train with her one and a half Both could feel we were more agile and coordinated, and we were confident to pass the test, when we saw Andrea wait for

"Hi Andrea" Kate and Humphrey said while

Andrea: "good morning to you both, I hope you have rested," I said in a cheerful tone

Kate: "I did," replied politely

Andrea: "before starting the test, Humphrey I want to congratulate you for the great hunt" said

Kate: "to hunt" ask

Humphrey: "Well when I went to get breakfast, I was in the middle of the demand for caribou to catch the we ate, and had some alphas who came after me, and one thing led to another and end up killing some more" you quickly explain

Andrea: "if that flames with some more" I said sarcastically

Kate: "perhaps a few pot" I asked to hear your comments

Andrea: "were in total seventeen caribou" said

Kate: "seventeen, you just" ask surprised

Humphrey: "That, it seems, do not really kept track" I humbly

Andrea: "Let's start the test, Kate began this time" I said

Kate nodded, and got into position, "when you say" I said confidently

Humphrey: "good luck" I said with a smile

Kate smiled back, and I concentrated again

Andrea: "Okay, begins" I said, when I saw that I was ready, I watched as he ran, dodging trees and rocks more easily and quickly, in no time I lost sight of a few minutes again, something restless

Humphrey: "You did very well," I said stroking

Kate smiled, licked his cheek, and said "thank you"

Andrea: I smiled at the scene and then said "very good Humphrey, your turn"

Humphrey: I got into position, and wait for the order to begin

Andrea: "begins" I said, and I could see he ran at full speed, like Kate, he moved more fluid through the woods and out of sight almost immediately, Humphrey after a few minutes back, and stopped looking breath

Kate: I sat next to Humphrey, and I asked Andrea "as we did this time"

Andrea: "I am happy to say, they have overstepped his bounds" I said happily

Humphrey: "that good" I said excitedly

Andrea: "Humphrey was delayed five minutes, and Kate took five minutes and thirty seconds," I said

Kate: "That's on the standard level" said Happy

Andrea: "Yes, that's why I'm so proud of you" I said with a smile

Humphrey: "Thanks cousin" I said gratefully

Andrea: "because" I asked

Humphrey: "by train, of course" explain

Andrea: I was happy, almost no wolf thanked me for that before, "Thanks, it was nice," I said with much gratitude

Kate: "we are pleased to have had you as a teacher, it was interesting," I said cheerfully

Andrea: "that good guys feel the same towards you certainly should look for his next master in the great valley" I said

Humphrey: "The Great Valley" ask confused

Andrea: "Incidentally, who are new to the area, is the largest valley in the land there is on the edge of the western frontier, about thirty minutes from his lair walking" to explain

Humphrey: "I understand, thanks for the direction," said

Andrea: "nothing" I replied

Kate: "see you later" I said as I hugged

Andrea: "take good care of my cousin," I whispered

Kate smiled and answered "always"

Humphrey: I approached Andrea and also hugged her "see you" I said

Andrea: "I hope so" I said after breaking the hug, I saw heaven "are like 10:00 am" I thought, and then I said "I think they should leave now if you do not want to be late"

Kate: both nodded, and we started to walk, it was a long walk, and we had to cross almost the entire territory to get there, but it was a good walk, part of Humphrey kept me entertained with his jokes and games, and Moreover, just enjoying each other's company, watching the scenery

Humphrey: Kate was watching intently, was appreciating its beauty, you forget everything else, until my name is Kate

Kate: "Humphrey" I said as I moved one leg in front of his face to react

Humphrey: "that way" I said out of the trance

Kate: "here we are" I said

Humphrey: I looked around and could see we were on the edge of the valley, "sorry was distracted" said

Kate: "because you were so distracted" asked

Humphrey: "I was just admiring your beauty lost" I said affectionately

Kate: I blushed a little at the comment of Humphrey, and gave him a quick kiss, "we are waiting" I said as I headed to the valley in search of our master

Humphrey smiled even more so that I just spent, and then followed

A wolf was watching the couple from a distance, "it is better to put them to the test," he said, as he made a signal for several alphas were put in place

Kate: I was in the middle of the valley when I felt a strange feeling "not feel that you are watching" I asked a little nervous to Humphrey

Humphrey: I was also observed, but try to reassure Kate and said, "should not be anything", but I put more attention to my surroundings just in case

"Mr. Kod when we started" asked the wolf an alpha, Kod has brown fur with touches of red, with a cream colored belly and yellow eyes

Kod: "Wait and I will give the signal," I replied, still looking at the two wolves, "they know we're here," I thought

Kate: "Hi there is anyone here" asking to see the completely empty valley

Humphrey: "looks like he abandoned" die to look around

Kod: "Now" I said, and I saw all alphas were heading to the two wolves

Kate: "hear that" I asked alarmed

Humphrey: "Yes" I said, looking around me, I suddenly saw many wolves were heading straight for us, "care Kate" screamed when one of those wolves was heading Kate

Kate: look to the side, and saw the wolf, jump in time to avoid it, but many more wolves coming, dodged few could, but there were too many, and many we collided

**¿What will happen to Kate and Humphrey?, ¿What Kod want them? Keep reading to find out; do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	27. the commotion

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Humphrey: dodge alphas jostling that gave us, for some reason, not attack us, we just pushed too hard, "is going" I asked Kate

Kate: "do not know" I replied while trying to avoid them, the problem was that there were many, and I ended up knocking

Humphrey: "Kate" shout to see that he had fallen, I immediately got on it to protect it from shocks, "Kate're fine" I said as the protected

Kate: I was still stunned by the blow, when it recovers the vision, I saw above me Humphrey protecting me, "Humphrey you do," I yelled to see you are getting pushed really strong

Humphrey: "only protect you" I said as he took a lot of pushing, as wise not resist, but she must, after thirty minutes enduring a far cry of the wolf

Kod: "high" I yelled at the alphas, were approximately thirty-five alphas, the best in the pack, everyone stopped immediately, I saw up close and I could see that Humphrey was standing on Kate, protecting

Kate: I stood up, and asked Humphrey worried "how you feel"

Humphrey: "I ache all over my body, but no matter if you're okay," I said lovingly

Kate: "you should not do that" I said worried

Humphrey: "Of course I would not forgive myself if something were to happen to you," I said as I struggled to keep standing

Kate: Humphrey saw the condition, and immediately my anger grew "what the hell is wrong with you," I yelled at the wolves who attacked us

All the wolves fell back a little to see the fury of Kate

Kod: "calm down Kate, I asked them to do so" I said quickly before someone got hurt

Kate: "and who you are and why you asked these wolves attack" I said furiously

Kod: "I'm sorry I have not submitted my name is Kod, and I am his master in the ability to resist" I said

Kate: "and that was that," I said annoyed so I just went with the wolves who attacked us

Kod: "I just wanted to look at their level of resistance" they said

Humphrey: "could have warned us," I said still striving to stay upright

Kod: "should be prepared for the unexpected" to explain

Kate: "but why did not you stop when I fell," I asked

Kod: "I knew that Humphrey would protect you, just wanted to see how enduring" I said

Humphrey: "but why wait so" ask

Kod: "just wait the minimum time for a wolf pass the test," I said

Kate: "a moment mean that Humphrey already passed this test" asks

Kod: "yes, it has a remarkable resistance, I think that is because I was protecting you," I said

Humphrey: "Of course it was for that, otherwise I would have fallen in less than half the time" I said

Kod: "In any case we will work" I said as I started to walk

Kate: "we" I sighed and started walking, but stopped as he heard a thud come after me

Humphrey: I was walking behind Kate, when my vision began to darken, I began to shake, and I fell to the ground unconscious with a thud

Kate: "Humphrey" yell at him lying on the floor unconscious, I approached him and checked his breathing, luckily he was breathing, "Kod" scream for help me

Kod: Kate turn and saw that next to Humphrey was unconscious, "I wondered when you pass out" I said to myself, then I approached Kate and I saw he had a worried look on his face, "do not worry about it rise in a few hours, just gave to physical stress caused by the previous year "to explain

Kate: "For your sake I hope so," I said coldly as Humphrey put under a nearby tree, so it does not catch the sun

Kod: gulped seeing Kate's glare, "I got it" I thought, "you will start with a jog around the valley" said

Kate: "we will not wait that Humphrey wakes up" I asked

Kod: "so, we must seize the time" I said

Kate: "but fall behind and will remain difficult to reach us," I replied, really did not want to train without Humphrey by my side

Kod: "do not worry about it, and has a high resistance, just need a bit of training around, we better start if you want to be at their level," said

Kate: I do not even like the thought of training without Humphrey, but he worked so hard to get to my level, it was my turn to do it, "start" I finally said

Kod: "Great, now has his instructions, begin, but do not stop until I say" explain

Kate nodded, and started jogging at a moderate pace, every time I passed near Humphrey, gave him a look, to make sure she's okay, but as the valley was so great, I took too long to give the turns

Kod: "You stop," I said after an hour, while Humphrey was passed

Kate: I was tired, but not so much, I approached Humphrey to check as was

Kod: "ready for the next exercise" prompted

Kate: "so soon" I said

Kod: "Yes, my exercises do not require a big effort, only to increase its strength

Kate: I gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered Humphrey "I'm coming", then approached me and asked Kod "I'll do"

Kod: "going to lift that tree over there, and you keep it steady until I tell you otherwise," I said pointing a log

Kate: Look at the trunk and it was only half the size of which made us lift Dilan, "easy" I said confidently, and went to the trunk and held him up, after half an hour was beginning to subside, after a time, I had my legs sore, "the more" I asked

Kod: "just a little more," I said

Kate: "I wish Humphrey was aware, he always encourages me and gets the better of me," I thought, then I asked Kod "Humphrey said you do not wake up in a couple of hours"

Kod: "I said a couple of hours, sorry I meant in a couple of days," said

Kate: "a few days" I said surprised

Kod: "if you put those hard thrusts without giving an inch, your body really reached a limit, before I was surprised that take so long to pass out, has a strong will, but everything has a limit" to explain

Kate: "I should have stopped and help" I thought sadly

Kod: after an hour and a half after starting the year I said, "You can let go"

Kate: release the trunk to the side before letting out a sigh of relief

Kod: "you can rest fifteen minutes before the next exercise," said

Kate nodded, and I approached Humphrey and leaned into his side, often when you were watching carefully, saw he had several bruises all over his body, pushing, "Sorry" I whispered, after fifteen minutes Kod approached us

Kod: "let it rest, anyway not wake up tomorrow, but I will" I said laughing a little

Kate: "I know I wake up at any moment," said

Kod: "as we go to the next workout" said

Kate: I was about to leave when I saw Humphrey started moving his ear, "is waking up," I said excitedly

Kod: I did not bother to look "must be imagining things" I thought, but then I heard a slight groan, turn and what I saw surprised me was waking Humphrey, "but it is impossible, just spent three hours" thought

Kate: "Humphrey" I said as I hugged happy

Humphrey was recovering consciousness, and could not see well, I saw a golden stain hugging, causing him to release a moan of pain

Kate: "I'm sorry" I said and try to drop, but he also embrace

Humphrey: "I'm glad to see you," I said, ignoring the pain

Kate: "how you feel" I asked concerned

Humphrey: "I'm not so bad" lied to not to worry

Kate did not believe him, "Humphrey tell me the truth," I said in a serious tone

Humphrey: I sighed and said "I feel really bad"

Kod: "Let me check you" I said

Humphrey nodded my head, as a gesture of approval

Kod: "I approached and thoroughly check, about ninety-five percent of his body had bruises and bumps," as he woke up so fast, "I kept asking

Kate: "and this" I asked concerned

Kod: "I suggest you go to the healer of the pack, to help you with those bruises, and take the rest of the day" I said

Kate: "we" I said to Humphrey

Kod: "where are you going, still have training ahead," I said to Kate

Kate: "but" I was interrupted by Kod

Kod: "but no, you have to train," I said firmly

Humphrey: "Do not worry we will go after training" said

Kod: "Humphrey, do not tell me you intend to train with us" asked skeptical

Humphrey: "Of course if Kate would not leave alone, may be unable to take much but will do my best," I said with a smile

Kod: "Of course you can come, if you can walk by yourself" I said, knowing that its been hard would stand alone, but walk

Humphrey: I did my best and I began to follow Kod, every step I took, it felt like hell

Kate: I saw Humphrey making a pained face, and asked "are you ok"

Humphrey: I forced a smile and said "can I be"

Kod: when we reached a river, I already expected that Humphrey had been left far behind, dog when I turned I was surprised that he was able to take our rhythm, "now going to swim against the current" I said

Humphrey: Kate walk alongside and together we entered the river and started to swim next to each other

Kate: I was still very concerned about the state of Humphrey, "are you sure you should do this" I asked

Humphrey: "I do not know, but do not let you alone, we said we would do it together, and together we will," I answered

Kate: "even in your state, you want to train with my" I surprise as both swam against the current

Humphrey: by looking at Kate, makes me forget all the physical pain I had, had the strength to run non-stop

Kod: look surprised as Humphrey performed in training, I did not understand how it could be, even should be aware now, seeing something interesting note carefully, each time starting to run out of energy, looked at Kate, and returned to continue normally , after an hour of swimming against the tide I said "go"

Kate: Humphrey help to leave the river and sat on the shore for breath

Humphrey: "It was hard," I said between gasps

Kate: "I know, I'm surprised you find yourself endured throughout the exercise," said

Humphrey: "One of the advantages of training with Dilan, he not only my strength increased, so did my strength" said

Kate: "although really exaggerated," I said jokingly, and both share a laugh

Humphrey: "you're right" I said when I calm down

Kate: "but Humphrey, you've always had a good resistance," said

Humphrey: "Why do you say that" I asked

Kate: "remember the trip to Idaho" I asked

Humphrey: "As could I forget" I replied

Kate: "Well on that trip received several blows" I remember him holding the urge to laugh

Humphrey: I thought for a moment and remembered the fall when we try to follow Kate, the blow to the club head Marcel, the trip between the thorns, the low blow in the river, the crash-landing with Marcel, the Bear hit, "will really hit me on that trip" said

Kate: "If despite that you kept the traveling as if nothing had happened," I said

Humphrey: "not seen him like this," I said thoughtfully

Kod: "done for today, see you tomorrow in the great valley" I said as I left, I was still intrigued by what had happened, and he knew who I could clear things up

Kate: "finally" I said lying down on his back

Humphrey: I lay down next to Kate and asked "how long I certainly outside"

Kate: "as three hours" I replied

Humphrey: "three hours, and they did at that time," I asked

Kate: "train" replied

Humphrey: "I'm so sorry I should be there with you," I told myself disappointed

Kate: "you're talking about, I had to get to your level, I'm even happy that at least we finished the last workout together

Humphrey: "and that" I asked

Kate: "because Kod, he said no but on days you wake up" to explain

Humphrey: "That's ridiculous, I could not leave you alone so long," said

Kate: "I know, so I never believed him" I said giving him a kiss

Humphrey: We were in the kiss for several minutes, I was full of passion and love, when we broke up, I said lovingly "I love you so much"

Kate: "I love you too," I said with love and sincerity

Humphrey: would embrace, when a pain ran through my body, causing him to release a moan of pain

Kate: "I almost forgot, we have to take the healer of the herd," said worried

Humphrey: just nodded, because the pain paralyzed me

Kate: "let me help you" I said as he helped to move, walk to the cave of the healing of the herd, luckily he was there, the healer was a man about the age of my parents, had white skin, with some stripes gray, and green eyes, named Rick, we had met him in the early days after we first arrived, "Rick, Humphrey needs help," I said worried

Rick: I went to see what happened and saw Kate Humphrey supported, obviously in pain, "what happened" I asked as she helped him into the cave

Kate: "It was a test of Kod" I try to explain but he interrupted me

Rick: "Kod" said

Kate: "Yes, Kod" replied

Rick: "no wonder, how long was that" I asked

Kate: "This morning, around noon," I said

Rick: "apparently did well," I said as I settled into the cave

Kate: "because you say that, perhaps not again" I said a little angry

Rick: "I see you have a lot of bruises, but at least is aware, as indeed stand" I asked

Kate: "stand thirty minutes, motionless, for protecting me from the blows" said

Rick: "thirty minutes, motionless" I said surprised, "but not even be aware" said

Kate: "if passed by three hours, but can we forget this talk and focus on helping Humphrey" I worried and hurried

Rick: "Of course," I said and started to cover it with a special blend for bruising, and some leaves in the ugliest shots

Kod meantime, had reached a fairly large cave south of the territory

Kod: "Andrea're here" calling from outside the cave

Andrea: "if Kod, and I go" I said as I stood up and headed towards the outside of my cave, when I left I asked "what"

Kod: "as you know that there is something" I said quickly

Andrea: "I just know" I said

Kod: "I just wanted to ask you something I do not understand," I said

Andrea: "that is Kod" said

Kod: "remember that wolf named Humphrey" I asked

Andrea: "Light is my cousin, who's with the" I told

Kod: "Today we apply the test" said

Andrea: "if and what happened" asked a bit puzzled

Kod: "I submitted both my test," I said

Andrea: "let me guess, Kate got hurt or fell during this and Humphrey jump over her and protect her," I said

Kod: I was surprised, "if that happened, as you know," I asked

Andrea: "a hunch really know them well enough, but that's what you're strange" asked

Kod: "oh, if after that, he was supporting for thirty minutes, collapsed shortly after it's over, and woke up in just three hours, and continuous training" to explain

Andrea: "it is not surprising therefore has the strongest will I've ever seen, especially when you are with Kate" explain

Kod: "not surprised" asked astonished

Andrea: "Clearly it is a great asana, but was waiting for him," said

Kod: nodded, and said "well, thanks for the explanation, see Andrea" I said as I started my cave

Andrea: "see Kod" I said and went back into my cave

Kate and Humphrey returned, they had already left the cave of Rick, the healer, Humphrey was covered with a strange mix and some leaves

Kate: we drove to the cave to rest, according to Rick orders, because the body was too tired Humphrey, despite his resistance and will, in fact it was a miracle that he could walk, when we got to the cave help Humphrey accommodated on one side of the cave, then remove the caribou that we had left over from breakfast, and I approached him so he could eat

Humphrey: I saw Kate caribou approaching, I made an effort to sit, and said sweetly "thank you"

Kate: "is the least we should do, protect me after today" I said affectionately

Humphrey smiled and said, "not true, I love you, my duty is to protect you and be with you, you owe me nothing"

Kate smiled and kissed him, full of love, we were a few minutes, before we parted, "I love you too, and it hurts me to see you in that condition," I said affectionately

Humphrey: we both share a look, lost each other's eyes, looking at those beautiful amber eyes that made my heart melt

Kate: I was lost in those eyes ice color, full of love, just to see them made my heart race, could stay forever, until someone interrupted

Blaze: "hello to the two" I said as he entered the cave with Moon

Humphrey: I let out a sigh of disappointment, I wanted to continue to share that moment with Kate, "hello potatoes" said

Moon: "do not interrupt anything, did" ask sweetly

Kate: "of course not" I said quickly, "we were going to eat, that was it," I said as I blushed a little

Moon: "great care if we accompany" asked

Humphrey: "Of course not, there is enough for everyone," I said, and we all settled down to eat, Kate sat beside me while my parents were in front of us, when we finished eating, I asked, "that happens "

Blaze: "We have good news," I said cheerfully

Kate: "what is" intrigued ask

Moon: "they are going to say when they finished two level training, but seeing his rapid advance, we thought it is better to tell you" I said excitedly

Humphrey: "and what is" very intrigued ask

**¿What is the story of Blaze and Moon?, ¿Humphrey Would hold another training day?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews as they see the story so far**


	28. the news

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, by the way thanks for your comments, especially MoonTrekerAF gave me a very good suggestion for the name for flocks together  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Humphrey: "and what is" very intrigued ask

Blaze: "This is your last test to finish level three" I said excitedly

Kate: "What about her" I asked

Blaze: "is a very important fact that a wolf complete level three" I said

Humphrey: "how important" ask

Moon: "very important" replied

Blaze: "accurate, is so important that all the wolves of the five herds of Jasper come to witness" I told

Kate: "all the wolves of Jasper" I surprised

Moon: "yes, it is a very rare event, the last, was many years ago, when Blaze and I did the test," I said

Humphrey: "now that's a story," I said trying to process what we were told

Blaze: "but that's not what we wanted to say" I told

Kate: "no more" ask

Moon: "if, as will be all the wolves in Jasper for two days, the first will be to see how they present the evidence, and the second to rest before the return trip" to explain

Humphrey: "And what about that" I said confused

Blaze: "you can have your wedding on the next day," I said

Kate: "that would mean" I

Moon: "that would have the biggest wedding of all Jasper" finish that

Humphrey: "wow, really do that for us," said

Blaze: "Sure, I know it's hard work, but everything for my son and future daughter in law," I said

Kate: "I do not know what to say, thank you," I said, still surprised

Moon: "it's nothing, really," I said

Blaze: "I think we'll let you rest," I said as we back to our cave

Humphrey: "goodbye" I said, after they left I slept with Kate by my side

Kate: I lay down beside Humphrey careful not to hurt him, "and you think" I asked

Humphrey: "will be a great surprise to everyone," I replied with a smile

Kate: "You're right, but you have to tell them, to help us," I said

Humphrey: "You're right, we'll tell you when we go to visit them," I said

Kate nodded and both went to sleep

Four days after hard training Kod, was approximately 12:00 AM, Kate and Humphrey were in the great valley, with Kod

Kod: "It was a hard workout, but I think we reached a good level, I think I'll do the test to see if they pass or not," I said

Humphrey: "please let it be something different to attacking alphas" I said, even that my wounds had healed a few days ago

Kod: "calm is different, but is not as demanding trust" told

Kate: "that is" optimistically asked

Kod: "is a simple race" I said

Humphrey: "does not sound so hard," said

Kod: "skirting without stopping the whole" I said with a smile

Humphrey: "That opened my mouth" I said, annoyed

Kate: I laughed a bit of commentary Humphrey, and then asked "what if we got to stop"

Kod: "test immediately disapprove" replied

Humphrey: "and what are the rules" asked

Kod: "should always be running, the pace they want without stopping, no time limit to complete the test, have, to get to the same point" to explain

Humphrey: "understand" I said

Kod: "one more thing, I have several alphas watching them, in case they get out of the way or stop, test them out immediately" to explain

Humphrey: "do not trust us" joke

Kod: "no more to make sure these" I said with a smile

Kate: "as, initiate and" told anxious

Kod: "then start" I said, and watched as the two began to run

Kate: Humphrey was running along and asked "any suggestions"

Humphrey: "Why do you ask me," I said confused

Kate: "because it has been right in recent years, and want to hear your opinion," I said with a smile

Humphrey: "thank you, and in fact I have only an idea," I said

Kate: "what is" asked

Humphrey: "run a steady pace and calm, I believe it will endure more," I said

Kate: "You're right" I said, as they both ran, I could not help but notice the alphas watching us, "Kod not kidding about watching us" I said

Humphrey: "if you note a while ago, is a bit annoying not" I said

Kate: "if a little" I replied

Humphrey: "and how long it will if you continue at this rate" I asked

Kate: "I'm not sure, but perhaps two to three hours, remember that the territory is immense," said

Humphrey: "You're right, we should concentrate on the road to avoid an accident," I said

Kate nodded and kept running, after an hour, we were just reaching the middle, and I was already feeling tired

Humphrey: I saw Kate was getting tired and I said encouragingly "we Kate, I know you can, you are the alpha more layers I have ever known"

Kate: "you really think that" I asked panting

Humphrey: "Of course I believe it, and I have faith in you" I said with a smile

Kate smiled, and I felt like the words of support from Humphrey gave me more energy, "you're right, I can," I said with renewed confidence and started to slightly increase our pace

Humphrey smiled and said "that's my girl" as I put him at the same pace, we both ran for another hour and a half, and we could see in the distance waiting Kod

Kate: "just one more effort" I said to try to encourage the two

Humphrey: "almost" I said watching as we approached slowly, with our last breath we got where Kod, literally falling from fatigue, after passing

Kod: "I see you did it" I said

Kate had worked for two hours, and had no energy to respond, just look up pudios to view

Kod: "rest have earned it" I said

Kate and Humphrey attended only after fifteen minutes, and had recovered enough strength to speak

Humphrey: "if we pass the test then" ask

Kod: "of course, in fact they had to go around the whole, I was just kidding, with only half would have sufficed" I said

"THAT" Humphrey and Kate said annoying

Kod: "Yes, we must keep in mind that the territory is huge, and only half are skirting five or ten miles," I said

Kate: "you must be kidding" I said annoyed

Kod: "I'm sorry" I said with a guilty smile

Humphrey: sigh "should stop taking everything so literal" joke

Kate: I laughed and said "if the same thing happened with Dilan" and both share a laugh

Kod: "if they both calmed down, his next teacher is in the forest of silence, which is east of the territory" I said

Kate: "Forest of Silence" ask

Kod: "is called so, because almost no one and nothing there, so it is very peaceful and quiet" to explain

Kate: "we Humphrey" said

Humphrey: "I'm behind you, of course you later Kod" said

Kod: "Goodbye to the two" I said

Kate: both continued walking, we had to cross the whole again to reach the forest of silence

Humphrey: "At least this time we crossed the country instead of around it" joke, to encourage the situation

Kate: I laughed at his joke, or when I calm down I said "we only need this master and finished" I said excitedly

Humphrey: "You're right, we did it very quickly," said

Kate: "It was not easy," I said

Humphrey: "Do not mention it" I said laughing a little

Kate: walk for thirty minutes until we came to a forest, we decided to get into, assuming that our teacher is waiting for us in the center of the

Humphrey: As we enter the mysterious forest, I could not help but feel a chill, "this place really scary," I said to Kate

Kate: "I know, but we are together and we can protect each other," I told him to give value

Humphrey: "you're right" I said, remembering that I had to take care of her no matter if she was afraid or not

Kate: I was walking with Humphrey, when an idea crossed my mind, "Humphrey, what if this is a test" asks

Humphrey: "that ability we have" asked

Kate: "the senses" replied

Humphrey: "That means we have to pay great attention to our environment," said

Kate: "It is true, I think it is better we get to the middle of the forest and there we stay silent attention" said

Humphrey: "should be easy, it is very quiet here, if something makes noise will listen no problem" I said confidently

Kate: "Yes" I said and we both kept walking, when we reached the middle of the forest, we sat down to wait, we pay attention to our surroundings, when suddenly someone speaks from behind our backs

"I see you finally" got the two "said an old wolf, with gray skin, with touches of white, and a dark blue eyes

Kate: Humphrey and I literally jumped with fright, "from which came along" I asked

"I'm sorry if scared, my name is Sam, and I am his last master level two" said the wolf

Humphrey: "you really are stealthy" I said surprised

Sam: "years of training" said

Kate: "And as you do this" I asked

Sam: "we sharpen your senses, as you know not only can support their view, they also need hearing, smell, touch is also very useful, and if they are lucky they could develop the sixth sense" to explain

Humphrey: "sixth sense, I had not heard of him," said

Sam: "is a really rare ability, very few wolves have" to explain

Kate: "and who" asked

Sam: "in the history of the herd only know two wolves that have" told

Humphrey: "who" asked

Sam: "Jhosenqui, and Andrea" I said

Kate: "and that is the sixth sense" asked

Sam: "It's the ability to know that danger is coming, recognize things, which may be unnoticed by the other senses, and people feel miles apart" to explain

Humphrey: "that's awesome" I said

Sam: "I know, but it is very difficult to achieve, they both succeeded, because his family is innate"

Humphrey: "as well" cocking her head wondering

Kate: I waved behind Humphrey for Sam not digest, Humphrey turned to me, and I was in a normal position with a smile, as if nothing had happened

Sam: I saw what the wolf to and got the message, "forget it, by the way what are their names" I asked

Humphrey: "oh sorry, my name is Humphrey and she is my partner Kate" replied

Sam: "married" to ask them

Kate: Humphrey and I looked before replying "Well not yet, but we plan to do when we finish training" to explain

Sam: "then they are engaged," I said

Humphrey: "you might say, long ago we were planning to get married, but always postponed it appears something" I said with a little sadness

Sam: "Do not worry about it, Humphrey, I see that you two make a cute couple, and if you have not been married, is because it was the best time, but I know the time will" I said with a smile

Kate smiled at what he said, and I said "thanks, you're right, it was not the best time, now we have the largest wedding Jasper"

Humphrey: "I do not care about our wedding as long as we're together," I said affectionately

Kate smiled and kissed

Sam: "Come, wait four flocks, there were five" ask them

Humphrey: "is that the West and East joined recently by a wedding" explain

Sam: "by the way they say they will have the biggest wedding of Jasper" ask them

Kate: "because we do the test after the end of level three, and four herds as invited" to explain

Sam: "ha, you are the next leaders of the pack" I said

Kate: "if we are" I said proudly

Sam: "but Kate you're not from around here really" asked

Kate: "as you know" I asked

Sam: "do not see many tan wolves around here," I said

Humphrey: "It is true, she is the western herd" said

Kate: "Yes, I am the daughter of the leader of the pack" added

Sam: "I did not expect that, did not go out much, I'm like a hermit" told

Humphrey: "No matter, we would like you to come to our wedding," I said with a smile

Sam: "seriously" ask lively

Kate: "seriously, you look like a good wolf, and quite wise, we would like to have you there," I said smiling

Sam: "Thanks, I'd love to go, so long ago that I'm not invited to anything" I said gratefully

Kate: "we are happy, but I think we should start to finish as soon as possible" said

Sam: "It is true, but I warn you, that this stage of training is longer and more difficult," I said

Humphrey: "we are ready" said confident

Sam: "Excellent, but do not worry, it will have to make more effort," I said

Kate: "That's better, we started," I asked

Sam: "first I Tapare eyes with these leaves," I said, and proceeded to do so, "now that you can see, shall lead to another part of the forest," I said and began to instruct them to follow me

Kate: it felt weird walking without seeing or knowing where to go, it was a little awkward, but it was worse not having Humphrey walking by my side, but did not see it know it was there

Humphrey: but was blindfolded and was only following the instructions of Sam, I could not stop feeling that I had before, even though I was in a black space, all I could distinguish clearly was Kate, it was as if I could see it was a strange feeling

Sam: "We have arrived" I said as we stood

Kate: "we can take off these leaves now" I asked

Sam: "not yet, I want to describe the surroundings using their senses" I asked

Kate: listen carefully, and took a couple of breaths before answering "I hear the wind blowing through the trees, as pine smell are also heard a couple of squirrels"

Sam: "I well enough, it's your turn Humphrey" said

Humphrey: "I feel the cold, hard ground, we must be on a rock, I also feel the sun on my face so it should be like 1:00 PM or 2:00 PM, I can also feel the most beautiful wolf Jasper sat at one meter next to me, with their ears stops to listen, "I said with a smile at the end

Sam: I was surprised as his partner described almost perfectly, "Okay, Humphrey" I said after a few seconds, "both used very well his senses, but could be more refined, none of the ants said walking near you , or hunting wolves outside the forest, "I said

Kate and Humphrey were shocked, to hear everything that you feel should be able  
Kate: "But now we can take off the leaves, it is becoming a bit annoying" I asked

Sam: "I'm sorry but you can not remove them until seventy percent complete training" I said

Humphrey: "you, you" shout

Kate: "even when we give back to our cave," I asked

Sam: "not even for that, when you delete a sense, the others are strengthened" to explain

Humphrey, "but not to be able to see the beautiful eyes of Kate" I said sadly, despite the felt and could see his image in my head, she is blindfolded, so I do not see

Kate: "and I will not be able to see my cute and cuddly companion" I said with the same sadness

Sam: "I'm sorry but there are sacrifices ABCs, however they are together, no" I told

Humphrey: "if at least we're together, whether or not we may be" I said a bit more lively

Sam: "That is the attitude" I said, during the day, I put exercises, such as walking dare the forest, find some unconventional things and other exercises to strengthen hearing, smell and the sense of touch, when night was told "can rest for today" and went

Kate: "I guess we have to find our way to the cave," said a little frustrated

Humphrey: "going to be difficult, or even know where we are," said

Kate: "the sun went down there, then we should go," I said

Humphrey: "let's go" I said and walked two, spent five hours until we found the cave, luckily someone dropped some caribou, "smells delicious" said

Kate: I ate a bite and said "I had never tasted so good"

Humphrey: both finished eating and went to sleep, Kate accommodation and I approached her, I settled around him and licked his cheek

Kate: "as you know it was my cheek" I asked why we were both still leaves

Humphrey: "You are my partner, and never mind that I can not see, because I feel you, and where are you" I said giving him another lick

Kate then I felt a warm feeling inside me, and I noticed that in the darkness of having their eyes covered, an image is formed, when I saw it was Humphrey said lying next to me, smiled back and licked I said "sleep well"

Humphrey: "I will if you're in my dreams," I said with a smile with the hope that I can see as I though leaves bands

Kate: I smiled and we both went to sleep

**¿How long have you use bands?, ¿Kate and Humphrey are Developing the sixth sense?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget them write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	29. a great night

**The duty of Humphrey  
Before we begin I want to explain that when I referred to the sixth sense, referring to the ability to perceive people, even if they are far away, and to see their emotions, the second chapter contains a lemon are warned without further ado here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal PV had been four days since Kate and Humphrey began training with Sam, in all that time neither had taken the bandages off his eyes leaves, his senses were increased by two hundred per cent, could move around the territory without any difficulty, to could hunt without much effort

Humphrey: We were in the great valley waiting for Sam, "you think that puts us to do," Kate asked

Kate: "I do not know, but what I'm wondering is when we can take away is doomed blindfold" said

Humphrey: "It is very annoying, not" I said, and then we heard a small noise footprint

Kate: "Sam, it's about time you got here," I said

Sam: "I see you are able to hear" I said with a smile

Humphrey: "yes you are" I said cheerfully

Sam: "As I see you are able to move, locate and recognize their surroundings do something more difficult," I said

Kate: "how much more difficult," I said with a somewhat worried

Sam: "Let's see if they can take a fight against five wolves" I said

Humphrey: "fight without seeing, will be complicated," I said as I gulped

Sam: "to encourage them, if they do, may remove the bandages" I said

Kate: "then let's do it" I said excitedly

Sam: "perfect" I said and gave the signal for the five alphas appear, "start" I said, and watched as the alphas in a circle around Kate and Humphrey were back to back

Humphrey: We were waiting for some indication that a wolf attack, then I smelled a wolf that had jumped to Kate, "crouch" I said as he jumped to push the wolf

Kate: I heard another wolf was shot against Humphrey "next" I said and hit the other wolf

Sam: I saw were both fighting back the alphas, after five minutes, and not say anything, like they know you will do the other, I was impressed by how attuned they were, they worked as a team perfectly, in just fifteen minutes had knocked out the alphas, "well done, you can now remove the bandages" I said

Kate and Humphrey took off the bandages, and I took a moment to adjust to the light

Humphrey: I was staring at Kate, because the first thing I wanted to see was her beautiful face when my eyes finally adjusted to the light I got caught in the gaze of Kate, "that beautiful view" I said affectionately

Kate: "Mine is not bad," I replied playfully

Humphrey: "I missed seeing your beautiful smile and your beautiful amber eyes" I said lovingly

Kate: "and missed ice color your eyes see and your happy face" I said lovingly, and then we kissed both full of passion and love

Sam: I was watching the scene, and could not help smiling, but unfortunately had to interrupt, "we will continue" I said

Humphrey and Kate turned their attention to Sam

Humphrey: "and now" I asked

Sam: "sight strengthened as hearing, touch and even taste, we can only strengthen the vision" told

Kate: "As we do that" I asked

Sam: "There are several exercises, and the first is around here," I said as she led him to a nearby hill, when we reached the top I said "well look closely the territory, and tell me how many wolves manage to watch" I said

Kate: after a while of watching carefully said "counted eight wolves"

Humphrey: "I counted nine" I said

Sam: "Nothing wrong, to finish removing the band, but in reality there were fourteen wolves around" I told

Humphrey: "seriously" I said as he looked at the surroundings

Sam: I laughed a bit of his actions and said "if you look closely at the forest, some omegas playing there, by the side of the valley there are a watch alphas and wedding borders and near the lake there are puppies swimming" I said

Kate: "I had not noticed the puppies" I surprised

Humphrey: "I had not noticed the hunting alphas" I said with the same surprise

Sam: "Do not be disappointed, it was hard to notice for alphas trained, and even more if your eyes have not used it for four days," I said

Humphrey: "anyway we have to improve, even to enjoy watching nature after a while," I said with optimism

Kate: "Same here," I said, rubbing my head under his chin

Sam: "I will give you some advice for better use this regard, they must concentrate on their environment and where they are looking and noticing the details more easily," I said

Kate: "thanks for the advice" I said, knowing that they did with the best intentions

Sam: "nothing is my duty," I said, and continue doing similar exercises throughout the day, when the night I said "that's enough for today, tomorrow we will be in the forest of silence, as soon dark to continue training "I told them

Humphrey: "night train you mean" I asked

Sam: "so, all night until morning, so rest well" I said

Kate: "Okay, see you," I said calmly, being an alpha sometimes I played guard at night, so it did not affect me much, moreover Humphrey, I was not used to that

Humphrey: "if we are" I said with a sad sigh

Kate: Humphrey saw a little sad and said "go to sleep late tonight, sleeping most of the day tomorrow, we will have more energy to handle training"

Humphrey: "I stood a good plan, and you want to do first," I asked

Kate: "I think it would be good to go to the lake to cool off and freshen up" I suggested

Humphrey: "sounds good to me, come on" I said cheerfully

Kate smiled and both went to the lake, when we got there, we played for a while, and we wash, we were on the shore enjoying the view created by the reflection of the moon on the lake

Humphrey: "There is nothing better than spending time with you," I said, rubbing my head affectionately against his

Kate: "I know," I said, there was silence for a few seconds, until I decided to break the silence with a question he had wanted to do for some time, "you're thinking about starting a family" suddenly asked with some jitters

Humphrey: I was taken by surprise by the question, but quickly smiled and said, "would be a dream come true, to have a family with you," I said lovingly

Kate: "seriously" I said, eyes alight with joy

Humphrey: "Nothing would make me happier, but unfortunately not the best time," I said sadly

Kate: "You're right, in the training, I can not get pregnant, not to mention the fact that we have not married yet," I said with the same sadness

Humphrey: "but as the time came," I said encouragingly

Kate: "You're right, and until then we can have fun and take advantage of no one," I said sensually

Humphrey: "you have in mind" I asked

Kate smiled and I lunged against Humphrey, putting up the

Humphrey: "Kate are you sure this" I asked

Kate just smiled and started to lick his face, down his chest slowly, I liked the feeling of licking their fur rough, slowly move down to her crotch, and watched as his cock began to grow, "I see that someone is excited, "I said with a smile

Humphrey: I blushed deeply before saying, "not my fault you're so hot"

Kate smiled and started to lick it, and wrap my tongue around, started up and down, producing Humphrey loosen some moans of pleasure

Humphrey: "Kate, it feels so good," I said between moans, only in my wildest dreams imagined I do this with Kate

Kate just smiled and started to make it faster

Humphrey: "I'm about to" reach no end when I let my seed inside the mouth of Kate

Kate: I quickly swallow white liquid, and what I'm around my mouth, "knows balance" I said with a smile

Humphrey smiled and said "now it's my turn", as I got up and I started on it, I began to lick her face, then I go down to the neck, I saw so enjoyed it last a while there before going down his belly until it reaches the crotch area

Kate nodded, to continue

Humphrey smiled and started to lick her womanhood, her folds gently at first, before putting my tongue inside her

Kate let out several moans of pleasure, and said "it feels so amazing"

Humphrey smiled and increase the speed, which caused to increase the moans of pleasure from Kate

Kate: try holding my climates as I could to make the pleasure last longer, but could not go without notice I dropped my juices all over the face of Humphrey

Humphrey: I started to lick the juices from my face, and then those still in Kate, "wow so sweet you know, never tried anything like this," I said

Meanwhile in flocks together (new name to the Western-oriented pack)

Eve rose suddenly

Winston: I woke up feeling that Eve rose without notice "what honey," I said sleepily

Eve: "I'm not sure but I have the need to strangle Humphrey for some reason," I said quietly

Winston: his eyes were opened by the declaration of Eve "luckily not near" I thought, "I'm sorry Eve, but remember that Humphrey is many miles from here with Kate" I said

Eve: "You're right, but they will return at any moment," I said with a smile before falling asleep

Winston: I do not know what will peak at Eve, but I hope this drawing Humphrey your workout because you'll need it

Returned in the central herd Kate and Humphrey

Kate smiled and lay down next to Humphrey to enjoy it a little more, "I like our little section" affectionately asked

Humphrey: "you were great" I said happily

Kate: "and you've been great," I said with the same smile, after a few minutes of resting on the shore, we decided to wash again, to clean the smells of sex hormones

Humphrey: "I think we should go back to the cave to sleep," said

Kate: Look at the moon and said "you're right it's after 12:00 at night," and we both went to our cave, when we got there and I settled Humphrey fits beside me, leaning my head on his shoulder

Humphrey: "goodnight beautiful" I said lovingly as she licked her cheek

Kate: "goodnight handsome" I said after licking his cheek, I saw Humphrey fell asleep right away, but I stay awake a little longer, thinking that at some future family would, when I fell asleep, I dreamed as serious our family

Humphrey: I woke up first, as Kate was lying on my shoulder, I could not stand because the wake, but I did not care much to expect her to wake up, because I liked to see how beautiful and peaceful it is sleeping, after thirty minutes began to awaken

Kate: I opened my eyes and saw staring Humphrey "you're looking at" I asked playfully

Humphrey: "just enjoy the view" I said affectionately

Kate: "How nice," I said as she kissed

Humphrey: when we broke the kiss I said with a smile "that a good way to start a day,"

Kate smiled, I got up and stretched, I saw Humphrey did the same and both went out, when we saw that the sun was on us I said surprised "is already late"

Humphrey: "go sleep all morning," I said

Kate: "Well at least we can stay awake tonight," I said

Humphrey: I was going to respond when and loud noise coming from my stomach, I blush a little

Kate: I chuckled before saying "someone is hungry"

Humphrey: blushing even smiled and said "let foraging"

Kate nodded and headed there, as we lived in the center of the valley was relatively quick arrival there

Humphrey: When we arrived at the feeding grounds, we were lucky that there was still a former hunting caribou, caught a nice piece and sat under a tree to eat our breakfast in the shade, when we finished I said as I lay "much better"

Kate: I lay down next to Humphrey "satisfied" joke

Humphrey smiled and said "yes, I'm much better"

Kate: We stayed in bed for a while, after thirty minutes, I asked "you want to do"

Humphrey: "maybe we can log sledding, it's been a while since we did," said

Kate: "I think a good plan" will die while smiling, the two walked to the nearest mountain, and look for a trunk to slide, after ten minutes looking Humphrey found one, we climbed the hill while carrying the trunk Humphrey, "safe you do not want help, "asked

Humphrey: "quiet'm fine, I is child's play compared to what we Dilan put us to do," said

Kate: I laughed and said "you are right he really pushed us to the limit," said

Humphrey: Kate shared a loop, and before long we had reached the top, we climbed into the trunk and asked "list"

Kate: "Oh yeah" I said, and pushed the trunk Humphrey started to slip in little seconds reach a high speed, thanks to our heightened reflexes, could dodge all the obstacles with ease, and stopped several yards from the mountain base

Humphrey was laughing and between reefing said "that was great"

Kate: between reefing said "fun", after we calmed asked "and now you have in mind"

Humphrey: "what if we play ball berry" I suggested

Kate: "I feel great," I said and we both went looking for some berries to play, play until the evening, finished cattle, but I have the suspicion that I let you win Humphrey

Humphrey: "There's one more thing I want to do before going to train," said

Kate: "that is" asked interested

Humphrey smiled and said, "and you'll see"

Kate smiled and walked up to a hill a little larger than the other, when we reached the top Humphrey stopped

Humphrey: I turned around and said "I want to do before training is watch the sunset with the wolf most beautiful, loving and kind that exists," he said in a tone affectionate

Kate smiled greatly to hear the way I described it, "Humphrey that's beautiful," I said

Humphrey: "just tell the truth," I said playfully

Kate share a kiss full of love and passion, and stayed to watch the sunset together, I rested my head on his shoulder and said lovingly Humphrey "I love you"

Humphrey: "I love you too" I said lovingly

**¿How Humphrey Eve receive when they visit the herds together?, ¿How is the family of Kate and Humphrey want to be?,¿ When finished two level training?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget them write reviews of how they seems the story so far**


	30. plans

**The duty of Humphrey  
Thank you for your reviews, I do know that I do good work, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Humphrey: It was dark, and we went to the forest of silence, when we got there and I said to Kate, "and thought that day was scary, really scary night"

Kate: "think so," said a nervous voice

Sam: "most," I said suddenly behind them

"! HAAAA "Kate and Humphrey shouted as they jumped surprised

Sam: I could not stop laughing at his reaction

Kate: I felt my heart was going to come out, "you're crazy" yell even treating me to calm

Sam: "I'm sorry but it was not my intention to scare them" I said through reefing

Humphrey: "to be old have a good sense of humor," I said as I felt my heart slowly calm

Kate: "but do not do it again" angry yell

Sam: "Okay" I said calming down immediately upon seeing the fury of Kate, "always so" I asked in a whisper to Humphrey

Humphrey: I chuckled and replied "of course not, but you should know her mother, in comparison, she looks like a puppy calm"

Kate: "you're talking about" I said, still a little irritated

"You're welcome" replied Sam Humphrey and time

Kate: I gave a suspicious look, before Humphrey approached me and began stroking his back with his paw

Humphrey: "I feel better" I asked, knowing that the relaxing

Kate: "much better, thank you really needed," said

Sam: "Well, as we all calmed down and we can continue" I said

Humphrey: "Yes that is what we must do," I asked with optimism

Sam: "First they'll have to dodge some berries'll throw them together with other wolves" I said

Kate: "will be the same as we did with Andrea" said

Humphrey: "although it is night still have our other senses" told entrusted

Sam: "That reminds me, please these berries in their ears and noses" said handing them four berries to each

Humphrey: I sighed and said "when you learn to shut your mouth" and both got the berries

Sam: Wait to put the berries before saying "start"

Kate: "you said" I asked almost shouting, when suddenly something hit my side, "Humphrey beginning exercise," he said in high pitch

Humphrey: "you" I asked, when suddenly something hit me in the leg, "Kate start the exercise," I said in high tone to alert both dodged so many berries as we could, but being at night and the fact that berries are small and dark things were not providing

Sam: after fifteen minutes, I told them to stop wolves, personally I did not care if they were alphas or omegas, so I say wolves, when I approached Kate and Humphrey, note that they had several impacts of berries, but not as many as I expected, "can be removed Berries ears" I said

Kate: "sorry but you said" I asked

Sam: "you can remove the berries" I said in a tone higher

Humphrey, "Kate said," I asked

Kate: "you said" I asked

Sam: "berries can take" I said, almost shouting

Humphrey: "you" I said

Kate: "" I told you

Sam: "you can remove the berries" yell

Humphrey: "ray, I hear nothing, I'm taking these berries" I said, when I remove the berries I asked, "you said"

Sam: I was having a nervous tic in his eye, take a deep breath calming me and said "you can take to Kate Berries"

Humphrey: "I'm on it" Kate and I approached him carefully remove the berries from the ears, "better" I asked

Kate: remove remaining berries from my nose and said "much better"

Sam: I turned around and saw that the wolves were lying on the floor in a fit of laughter

Humphrey: I approached Kate to where Sam, I saw what wolves on the floor laughing, and I asked Sam "that happens"

Sam: "better that you find out" I said, before shouting "calm down" so that the wolves would regain composure, the rest of the night did similar exercises to improve eyesight as well as giving some foods that help this

Humphrey: Despite the rarity of these foods, so badly did not know even know better than the bitter berries, train until the sun began to rise on the horizon

Sam: "I think that just for today, you can go to rest," I said, then I saw that Kate had fallen asleep Humphrey's shoulder, "you will not wake her," I asked

Humphrey: Kate's look for a moment before answering Sam, "no, I'll take our cave," I said

Sam: I smiled and said, "Yeah you're a good comrade, come let me help you put Kate on your back" and being careful not to wake Kate put her in the back of Humphrey

Humphrey: "thanks and see you tonight," I said going into the cave of Kate and me, walk slowly and carefully, so as not to disturb or bother you in your sleep

Sam: "see you" I said as I watched would

Humphrey: reach the cave forty minutes later, was that he could not sleep, carefully put Kate on the floor, and then I settled around it with a paw on it to protect it from the cold of the morning

Kate: I awoke several hours later, I looked around and noticed that it was in our cave, saw Humphrey was still asleep around my "must get me when I fall asleep," I thought, gently lift me not to wake him, and sat at the entrance, when I looked I saw the sky was late about the five or six in the afternoon, I decided to go get something to eat for Humphrey and for me back about fifteen minutes later with a small caribou, I approached Humphrey and note who was still asleep, suddenly occurred to me the best way to wake him, I approached him and gave him a big kiss on the mouth

Humphrey: I started to open my eyes, and saw that I was in the middle of a big kiss with Kate, enjoy the moment, and when we parted, I said "this is really a big dream," thinking that still asleep

Kate: I laughed a little and said playfully loving and "not dreaming fool"

Humphrey smiled and said, "you're right, it would be a dream so wonderful"

Kate: "You're so sweet," I said licking her cheek

Humphrey: "And you're so loving" I said after licking her cheek

Kate smiled "see brought your breakfast" I said as I approached the small caribou, perfect for two, both began to eat, we stopped when we were satisfied, there was still some caribou meat, so before leaving the store

Humphrey: "go that late" I said surprised to see that it was dusk and

Kate: "if we sleep all day," said

Humphrey: we stayed to watch the sunset together and then went to see Sam to continue with our training, it was for two days, until when the end of the second day Sam stopped us before we go to rest, had trained all night and morning without a break, so I was pretty exhausted

Sam: "Before you go I want to say that there will be no training tonight" I said

Kate: "seriously and because" I asked

Sam: "because I think we reached a good level, I will do a test tomorrow morning to see if they pass and finish level two" I said

Humphrey: "that's great" I told him happy

Sam: "It is better to rest" I said, and with that I went

Kate: I saw disappeared into the trees and turned to Humphrey, not great, you can visit the pack in no time "I said excitedly

Humphrey: "true" I said, then I realized a couple of things and I frowned

Kate: I saw Humphrey frowned and asked "what"

Humphrey: "I noticed a couple of things," said

Kate: "which" I asked with some concern

Humphrey: "first we do not know when to move the train, otherwise we would play much walking and might shorten our visit, and second, we have to fall asleep to the night, which will be difficult," I said as I let out a tired yawn

Kate: I thought for a moment and said, "we can look Pady Marcel and I know you're in here playing his strange game, they can tell us when the train passed," I said

Humphrey: "that would be one less problem, but we still have the sleep problem" I said

Kate: "we'll find a way to have fun," he said with a sensual tone

Humphrey: anime me and said "let's go find those two" and they went to look for them, after an hour of searching and finally ask enough we found them, they are playing in a relatively lonely valley

Kate: we approached them and said "hey guys"

Marcel: "Hello Miss Kate" the greet

Pady, "as they have done in their training" they ask

Humphrey: "pretty good, and almost done" I said

Pady: "good for you" I said

Kate: "I wanted to ask when the train would" ask them

Marcel: "let me think" I said as gently hit the stick against my beak, "should stop by tomorrow" I replied

Humphrey: "Great at what times" prompted excited

Pady: "should go through here in the afternoon," I replied

Kate: "gives little margin but it is doable" Humphrey told

Humphrey nodded and I asked Marcel "when would go back"

Marcel: "I'm sorry but the back will not happen for another two weeks," said

Kate: "behoove us walk back" said a little sad

Humphrey: "maybe not, we can talk to my parents to give us an extra week, after all the training we did pretty fast," I said

Kate: "would be perfect, really strange to pack" I said excitedly

Pady: "then plan to travel" I said

Humphrey: "so" I said

Marcel: "that right, accompany them, we were also thinking of traveling to the herds together," I said

Kate: "we would love to join us" I said

Pady: stare at the two "I see you did not sleep last night," I said as I gave him a look mischievous

Marcel: "I see you are starting to repopulate" I said as he shared a giggle with Pady

Kate: Humphrey and I blush at his comment, "that's not only training we played at night," I said

Pady: "aja" I said sarcastically

Humphrey: "seriously" I die even blushing

Marcel: "Okay" I said to leave them alone

Kate: I went with Humphrey to find her parents, "think that someday forget that," asked

Humphrey: "To be honest I do not think so," I said

Kate: "I wonder how they react when we have puppies" thought

Humphrey walked to the den of the head alpha, it took fifteen minutes to get there, when we were about one p.m.

Blaze: I saw Kate and Humphrey at the entrance of the cave, "come and sit on" I said

Humphrey: Kate and I followed, and sat in front of my father, "hello potatoes" greet

Kate: "Hello, sir, ma'am," I said respectfully

Moon: "Hello to you both, we learned that tomorrow might finish level two" I said

Kate: "so" I said

Blaze: "that's good, by the way I feel that more than come to greet" I said raising an eyebrow

Humphrey: "no we wondered could take two weeks off to visit the herds together" I asked with a bit of nerves

Moon: "it takes two weeks," I asked

Kate: "because the train back if it does not happen in two weeks" to explain

Blaze: "not very conventional, but I feel good, have worked hard and have earned that rest" I said

Humphrey: "thank you very much papa" I said happily

Blaze: "it's nothing, but I think they should rest a little, they look pretty exhausted," I said

Kate: "I know, but if we go to sleep now, we wake up in the middle of the night for sure" to explain

Moon: "In that case go to the lake, a little water the wake" I said

Humphrey: "I think a good suggestion," I said and we both went to the lake, there we lasted a couple of hours, when we were four in the afternoon, "Kate, do not think I can take much more," said ending with a great yawn

Kate: "I'm in the same situation, I think it's best to go back to our cave, remaining caribou eat and go to sleep," I said after a yawn

Humphrey: "we" I said, both were walking back, in the way that Kate was slowly leaned over me, thankfully arrived before either of us fell asleep on the way, we took and ate the remains of caribou we had when we finished eating, we settled to sleep and said fondly "sleep well my alpha sexy"

Kate: "Sleep well my handsome alpha" I said affectionately

Humphrey: "You know I'm still an omega in the heart, not" let him playfully affectionate and

Kate: "I know, but we have the formation of a alpha" said

Humphrey smiled and said "you're right, sweet dreams" fits me, and closed my eyes

Kate: Humphrey snuggled in and I fell asleep, the next morning I woke up when the sun's rays came to my face

Humphrey: I started flashing and saw that Kate was also waking up, "good morning" I said, licking her cheek

Kate: "good morning" I replied after licking his cheek, I got up and stretch, walk to the entrance where I sat

Humphrey: I sat next to Kate and said, "it's time"

Kate: "I know, I wonder what we have prepared Sam" I said

Humphrey: "I also wonder," I said

Kate: "we will not do well, if you did not eat breakfast," I said as I headed to the feeding

Humphrey: "I'm behind you," I said as I was when we got to the feeding grounds, took a piece of caribou, and do not eat, a little apart from the others, to have a little privacy when finished prompted eat "list for today's challenge"

Kate: "of course" I said confidently, and started walking to where Sam was waiting for us as we walked I asked "will we miss"

Humphrey: "Of course, our friends and family should surprise" I said

Kate: "sure have a big surprise to see us," said

Humphrey: "because" he asked as he tilted his head

Kate smiled and said, "just look at yourself, you're much more muscular and stronger since I last saw you, I've gained some muscle" explain

Humphrey: "I understand, then yes we will give you a big surprise," I said with a smile, in no time we got to where we hoped Sam was on top of a hill, near a very dense forest

Sam: "right on time, ready to go" ask them

Kate: "We are ready, that is the test," I asked with confidence

**¿What will Sam test?, ¿How to react herds members together to see the new Kate and Humphrey?, ¿Reach the train after your test?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews how you think the story so far**


	31. return

**The duty of Humphrey  
Sorry for the delay but here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate  
**

Normal P.V

Kate: "We are ready, that is the test," I asked with confidence

Sam: "Basically, in the forest there are thirty of the best alphas of the pack, your goal is to immobilize them without being detected or caught, whenever immobilize one, this will leave the forest" to explain

Humphrey: "Wow" I said with my eyes open

Kate: "what if we get caught" I asked

Sam: "the test will automatically lose" I replied, "have fifteen minutes to think of a strategy," I said

Humphrey nodded his head, and sat down next to Kate to discuss what we do, "you have in mind" I asked

Kate: "I'm not sure if we're together, we will find more easily," said

Humphrey: "It is true, but together we are stronger" I reminded

Kate: "You're right, but we'll do" I asked seeing the forest

Humphrey: We were silent for a while, when I had an idea, "what if we go together, but at a distance" I suggested

Kate: "What do you mean" I asked confused

Humphrey: "instead of separating into different directions, go to it, but to maintain a certain distance, so if you need help the other will be near to assist" to explain

Kate: "Humphrey is a great plan" I said, impressed

Humphrey: "I seriously think" I asked

Kate: "of course" I said

Sam: I approached them and said "it is time to start"

Humphrey and Kate nodded and went down to the woods

Kate: "ready" I asked

Humphrey: "ready" I said and we both entered the forest running, not much we parted, I saw the first wolf that was near a clearing, I slipped away to the other side of the clearing, quietly dived into the water, and swim to him when he was in his back I lunged against him pinning him to the floor

Kate: I saw another wolf was walking not far from clear where the first immobilize Humphrey, use the bushes to hide, when I saw the opportunity, I dove in and immobilize after thirty minutes and had immobilized twenty alphas, "just ten more "I whispered to Humphrey"

Humphrey: "I know, but we have to be careful," I said and suddenly we heard a small noise coming behind us, jump behind a tree, while Kate hid in some bushes, I peered and saw two wolves walking together, I nodded, to give a signal to Kate, she understood why he did the same

Kate: I saw Humphrey pounced on one of the wolves, and before the other could do something, I lunged at him, "two less" I said in a low tone

Humphrey: "well done" to congratulate you suddenly grasp a smell, jump into the bushes catching another wolf, I saw that Kate did the same, but on the other hand, "we only have six," I said

Kate: "you better hurry," I said looking at the sky

Humphrey: "It is true, if we do not hurry, we'll miss the train," I said, and they went out to look for them, which we did not take long, but when we find them, we presented a small problem

Kate: when we find them, we saw that the six remaining alphas were doing a circle, covering their backs to each other, "this will be a problem," I whispered

Humphrey: "We have to separate them, but as" I whispered

Kate looked around and came up with a plan, "I have a plan" I said

Humphrey: "what is" asked

Kate: "we have to get on those two trees, to attack without being seen," I said

Humphrey: look at the tree and gulped, he had a good record up trees, after a few minutes I managed to climb the tree, grabbed some pine cones, hanging and throw distance, hoping that some of the alphas were to investigate

"What was that" asked one of the alphas

"I do not know, but better you three be investigated, but stay tuned" said another alpha

Kate: I saw three of the alphas went, "well thought out" Humphrey said, and the two we jump each to a alpha, was so rapid that the third did not notice

"Is very calm," said the last wolf without even realizing that their comrades were immobilized, and Kate and Humphrey walked to the

"Boys" said the wolf worried at not getting answers from their peers, turned slowly and saw Kate and Humphrey fair behind the

Humphrey: "you do the honors" Kate asked

Kate: "thanks," I replied, and I lunged against the wolf

Humphrey: I heard that the other wolves were being returned, "we" I whispered to Kate and hid behind some trees

"Where are the other" wonder seeing a wolf around

"I think it was ambushed" a wolf that examined the ground

"Be aware, be for us to be watching now," said the same wolf

Humphrey: I saw one of them was a bit off, and I saw the perfect opportunity to drag me to her back, covering her mouth grabbed my leg and immobilize behind some bushes

"Michel not far" said one of the wolves, to see that no answer, ask "Michel" as he looked around, "rays caught him," said the wolf frustrated

"This is not good, that makes two on two" said the other wolf

"We must not separate, we can win so quickly," said the other proudly alpha

Humphrey: "want to destroy their pride" Kate asked playfully

Kate: "let's get it over with it," he said a little rushed by train, and both we got back to the trees, when they were just below us, we jump, taking them by surprise, immobilizing easily, me handle the girl, while Humphrey had the male

Humphrey: "I think we" I said with a smile

Sam: "so" I said as I approached them

Kate: "Great" I said happily

Sam: "I did really well, usually it takes all day to presenting this evidence alphas" I told them happy

Humphrey: "was not so hard," said

Kate: "it is true, but we have to go, we have to catch a train," I said

Sam: "I mean, going to visit friends in the herd together," I said

Humphrey: "thanks for understanding, you're a great friend, see you later" I said and started running with Kate to get to the tracks before the train

Sam: I had never before called a friend, I felt very happy to have two good friends like Kate and Humphrey, when they left I walked to my cave and I secluded life again

Kate ran to the train tracks, luckily for us the place of the test was only ten minutes running of the tracks when we got there, we saw the train approaching rapidly, we continue until we saw an open wagon where we jump to climb , "Next stop flocks together" joke

Humphrey: I laughed and said "I see that my personality omega Kate hit you" I said playfully

Kate: "It is true, but I've gained some alpha personality" I said with a smile

Humphrey: "So I'm not going to deny," I said

Kate: "I want to surprise the whole herd" said

Humphrey: "And as you think to do that" I asked cocking his head

Kate: "easy, today is a full moon," I said

Humphrey, "and" even asked me not knowing what you want

Kate: "My dad always makes a meeting with the entire herd before howling at the moon, remember" to explain

Humphrey: "haaaa, I understand, so you want that we show up in full meeting," said

Kate: "exactly" I said

Humphrey: "It's a great plan," said

Kate: "I know," I said modestly and went to bed knowing that the trip would take a few hours

Humphrey: I lay down next to her and enjoyed the view, a few hours later we arrived to the territory of the herds together, "we," I said as I sat

Kate: "Yes, we" I said, then kissed him, "come on" I said

Humphrey smiled and followed Kate, walked the territory, and noticed that there was no one guarding the borders, "Winston should improve safety," I said to Kate

Kate: "You know there are always watching alphas" said

Humphrey: "it's the third time we come and we did not encounter any border patrol" said

Kate: "should be at the meeting are now" I said and ran towards the feeding

Humphrey: "Kate hopes" I said as I went behind her

Kate: "we Humphrey" I said as we ran, thanks to our physical condition arrived within minutes, I could see all the wolves in the valley sitting listening to my dad and Tony talk, they were on a ledge on the hill

Humphrey: "as we will call your attention," I asked

Kate: "we only salute from the top of the hill where my dad and Tony talking" to explain, as we drove there

Meanwhile in the pack meeting together

Winston: I was about to finish the meeting, had spent about thirty-nine days since Kate and Humphrey were to train, so not expected soon, suddenly a voice called from above us

Kate: "hello all" happily shout from the top of the hill

Winston: we all looked up and saw Kate and Humphrey down the hill, "Kate" said excitedly

Eve: "love" approach to greet me with a hug

Lilly: "Kate" I said excitedly

Kate: "Hello father, mother, Lilly, Tony, Garth" I said happily as she hugged my parents and my sister

Humphrey: "hello sir" he greets Winston

Winston: "it's good to see them again, but I thought it or return if not in one or two months," asked

Humphrey: "we got a break, to finish level two" explain

Tony: "finished and level two" I said surprised

Humphrey: "Yes, it was not easy, but we did," I said proudly

Winston: "We're going to catch up in the cave, I see you've caused enough impression on the pack" I told them to see the whole herd surprised but happy

Shakey: "look are Humphrey and Kate" I said excitedly

Salado: "you either returning" I said

Mooch: "do not notice anything different to Humphrey" treating ask them to see better

Shakey: "now that you mention it looks a little bigger, but you have to watch it closely to be sure" I said

Winston: "how long you plan to become" ask them

Kate: "think we stay two weeks," I replied

Winston: "I understand" I said, then I headed to the herd and said, "can be removed, can talk to Kate and Humphrey then, they stayed a while," I said, and watched as she slowly returned to their activities, "go to the head alpha cave to talk" I said

Eve: I still had the need to strangle Humphrey, but I hope the best time to do

Winston: entering the cave of the head alpha, and we sat in a circle to catch up

Kate: "by the way Lilly, Garth, congratulations on your wedding," I said

Garth: "Thanks, it was really good, all the wolves of the herds came together, and then we celebrate," I said remembering that happy day

Lilly: "It was a great day, hopefully had come" I said with a little sadness in the latter part

Humphrey: "are you talking about Lilly, we were here that day," said

"Seriously" everyone in the room told us

Kate: "of course I do not think we would lose a great day," I said with a smile

Garth: "but there were no reports that anyone had seen" I said even surprised

Humphrey, "is that we could only see your wedding from the top of the mountain near" to explain

Kate: "well could only be fifteen minutes because the train did not give us more time," added

Lilly: "then if our wedding dress," I said smiling

Humphrey: "kidding, Kate to cry of happiness when he saw them touching noses" I said with a smile

Kate: "Humphrey" I said a little embarrassed

Eve: "Do not worry darling, you were not the only" I said

Humphrey: "And as things around here" I asked

Winston: "quiet, not much has happened since they left, the only interesting thing is that we are going to remove" I said

Kate: "retire" I said with surprise

Tony: "If it is time for you to take charge of the herd," I said calmly

Kate: "And when it happened that" they ask

Winston: "soon after they complete their training, but do not worry we will be there if they need help," I said

Lilly: "and you have" ask sweetly

Kate: "We have only trained" said

Garth: "and so has the coyote" ask

Humphrey: "I seriously do not you get married of that," I said with a sigh

Kate: "in fact has done very well," said

Humphrey: "Yes, but it was the hardest thing I've done in my life," said

Kate: "Same here" said

Winston: "really must be hard," said

Garth: "but it's really effective," said

Humphrey: "because you say that" I asked

Garth: "Are you kidding, look at you, they are stronger, especially your Humphrey" I said, pointing all the muscle he had won

Kate: "I told you they were going to notice," I whispered to Humphrey

Humphrey: "always right" I said with a smile

Winston: "and how to take them level three" asks

Humphrey: "my parents say it would take a month, but with the pace we carry, you may finish it in two weeks" to explain

Winston: "and when planning the wedding," I asked

Kate: "the day after the final test file" replied

Eve: "I thought you'd want to marry, your family and friends by your side," I said in a tone of surprise

Humphrey: "but that's what we plan," I said

Tony: "you're not implying that we travel there," said a little annoying

Humphrey: "but if all flocks will go" I said

Winston: something made clip in my head and said after hitting my forehead with my leg "of course"

Tony: "what Winston" fu asked confused by reaction

Winston: "Tony recalls the tradition of Jasper" said

Tony: I take a second to realize what I was saying, "It is true I had forgotten completely," I said

Winston: "if I spend a long time since the last time" I said

Garth: "excuse me for interrupting, but we could explain what happens," said respectfully

Tony: "oh sorry son, the last step you were not even born," I said

Winston: "Jasper is the tradition of" I told

Lilly: "what tradition" I asked confused

Winston: "It is very rare that a wolf comes to level three alpha training, and when it happens all Jasper herds gather to watch their final test" to explain

Garth: "seriously all flocks" I asked incredulously

Tony: "You bet, I remember the last time the test was really amazing," I said

Winston: "Now that I think about it, those wolves should be your parents" I said to Humphrey

Humphrey: "I think so, they said they were the last to complete the three levels" I said

Eve: "I also remember that test sure yours will be just as complicated," I said with concern

Kate: "That's likely, but do not worry we can do it" I said confidently

Lilly: "mean that you are getting married when all the flocks are gathered" I asked to see if I

Kate: "exactly sister," I said with a smile

Garth: "how lucky" I said

Humphrey: "thank you" I said with a smile

Eve: Humphrey saw off guard, still had the need to strangle him for any reason, without notice I lunged against

Humphrey: I heard someone lunged at me, I instinctively remove immediately before seeing who it was

Tony, Winston, Lilly and Garth were surprised no one had been able to dodge a surprise attack by Eve

Eve: I do not know how he did it, but I kept attacking him, trying to get the neck

Humphrey: Eve dodging attacks, I really do not want to hurt her, so that only dodged, as we walked out of the cave, when I was out, I started running "this time I peak" thought

Kate: I saw my mom chasing Humphrey to miss the visit "and now he goes" ask annoying

Winston: "I do not know, has had this need to attack it from a few days ago" I replied

Kate: "for how long" I asked

Winston: "I'm not sure, for five or six days," I replied

Kate: I go blank, that was when Humphrey and I had our little section "that's scary" thought

Garth: "not going to go help" I asked concerned

Kate: "He is very capable of losing my mother, should return in ten or fifteen minutes," I said confidently

Garth: "You must be kidding, I take a whole day to escape it," I said not believing

Kate: "wait and see" I said confidently

Meanwhile the outside of the territory of the herds together a wolf was watching from a hill territory "and Kate came back for you" said the wolf before disappearing among the trees

**¿Humphrey Eve escaped or she can catch him?, ¿Who is this mysterious wolf who wants to Kate?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	32. complications

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I regret the delay, but this is the longest chapter I've written and entertaining, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Lilly: "remember that today is the howling at the moon" I asked Kate to change the subject about my mother chasing Humphrey

Kate: "oh yes, I'm excited," I said cheerfully

Winston: "And you intend to do until then," I asked

Kate: "going to catch up with my friends, and then I prepare for Howl" said

Lilly: "I'll walk" I asked innocently

Kate: "Of course, I just hope to Humphrey to tell you that I do," I said, after ten minutes, I heard it was coming, "is already here," said

Garth: "seriously where" I said confused at not seeing close

Kate: "will leave the forest at any time," I said confidently, as he appeared on cue through the trees, and began to approach the Head Cave alpha

Garth: "as wise Kate" Ask impressed

Kate: "I just heard approaching" said

Winston: "Seriously, I did not hear anything," said

Kate: "It was part of our training, sharpen the senses" to explain

Humphrey: I approach each and said as if nothing had happened "passing"

Garth: "Eve lost as soon" ask surprised

Humphrey: "If it was not hard," I said as I scratched his ear

Winston: "And where's Eve" ask

Humphrey: "I'm not sure I lost near the old frontier of the West and the East" replied

Garth: "I ran up there and returned it in less than fifteen minutes," I said, surprised

Humphrey: "It was not hard, training twice we had to run away at the same time" I said

Winston: "training seriously that deserves its reputation," said

Kate: "Yes he deserves it," I said playfully

Humphrey: "Eve should not take in return, I think I'd better go," I said with a bit of nerves

Winston: "I think it would be more prudent," I said chuckling after

Kate: "see you on the rock howl at the moon," I said after a kiss

Humphrey: "where are you going" I asked curious

Kate: "I'll catch up with my friends," I answered

Humphrey: "It is a great idea, I think I'll do the same," I said, and with that we parted in different directions

Meanwhile near the southern border, the mysterious wolf was approaching the territory

Hutch was patrolling the border, when I saw a wolf coming, when he was close enough I recognized "shit is Cool," I thought he was going to school with me and Kate alpha, was really a bully, it was thought better than all, and went to the pack when Kate's school refusal alpha

Cool: "Hello Hutch" said indifferently

Hutch: "Hi Cool, that brings you back" I said faking a smile

Cool: "I only went to Kate realized his mistake and Viner crawling towards me" I said happily

Hutch: support not tempted to break the news, "Cool sorry, but Kate already has a mate" I said with a huge smile

Cool: first could not believe it, and then I thought that it was a joke Hutch, "and who is the wolf," I asked, rolling his eyes

Hutch: "Humphrey remember" I said even with a smile on my face

Cool: "that pathetic omega ha as if" I said

Hutch: "as you like, I have to go back to my duty," said

Cool: I went looking for Kate, to claim it as mine

Hutch: Cool I saw was "I would like to see his face when Kate tells him" I thought, "indeed all wolves should want to see it," I said to myself, remembering that both alphas and omegas not endured by his attitude

Meanwhile Kate has been talking to his friends, until I Cool

"Back Cool" all said discouraged as he came

Cool: "I'm already the best" I said proudly

All the wolves began to make excuses to avoid having to talk to him, and they took different paths

Lilly: "Kate I see you in the cave," I said before running

Kate: I was all happy to see him less in the alpha school, told me that was his wish or not, was abrupt and selfish and I reject it many times, until one day he got tired and went, we expected that never again, walk away from the intentándome

Cool: Kate saw me and ran away to bar his way, "where are you going baby, you look more beautiful than before," I said as I winked

Kate: I held my urge to vomit and abruptly asked "you want Cool"

Cool: "Oh, calm down baby, just came to tell you that you will go to howl at the moon with me" I said

Kate: "that makes you believe that you would" upset asked

Cool: "please look at me I'm the best alpha" said proud

Kate: "ha, do not make me laugh, and I have already partner for Howl at the moon" said

Cool: "and that is that I do not" I said

Kate: "where it starts, is the sweetest, loving, caring wolf, and especially loves me for who I am and I love you" I said

Cool: I was bothering her, and ask "and who is that wolf"

Kate: "is Humphrey" I said proudly

Cool: "that pathetic omega, you must be joking, and the law of the pack does not allow you to be with"

Kate: I was really upset, "he is not pathetic, is the wolf better than you could hope, and there is no longer that stupid law" yell and went to the cave of the head alpha

Cool: vi annoying as Kate walked away, "that omega pay me the" I told myself, and then I went to my cave that was on the edge of the territory, to think he would do

Meanwhile in a mountain, Shakey, Mooch, Salado were about sledding when Humphrey stopped them

Humphrey: "Hello boys" I said cheerfully

"Humphrey" said the three omegas while

Humphrey: "as surprised" I said

Shakey: " us Also, the flock has not been the same without you," I said

Mooch: "wow, look at you," I said surprised

Humphrey: "you" I asked confused

Salado: "Now you're a real alpha" I said, pointing all the muscles that had won

Shakey: "It is true, you're ten muscular as Garth" said

Humphrey: "but do not worry I'm still the old Humphrey who know" I said cheerfully

Mooch: "So we can see," I said with a smile

Shakey: "join us to sledding" I asked

Humphrey: "Of course we will," I said with optimism

Meanwhile Cool again with

Cool: "I have it, if I get rid of Humphrey, Kate will be mine for sure," I thought, "and it is the perfect way to do it," I said to myself, as I headed to the valley, when I get there plan, everything, Humphrey attract first here, then foments a stampede, being an omega will have no chance to escape alive, grew an evil smile on my face, just then an omega step closer to where I was, "perfect" thought and I approached him, "hey omega" yell

"If Cool" he said nervously to see

Cool: "looking at omega named Kate Humphrey and tell him what you need in the valley, but do not tell him I sent you, or really" order

"Then," he said and ran to look, after ten minutes Humphrey found on top of a hill for sledding preparing

Humphrey: "Hi Scott," I said to see the omega approaching us

Scott: "Hi Humphrey" I said trying to hide my nervousness

Humphrey: "what" I asked to notice that something was not right with the

Scott: "Kate wants to see in the Valley" said the message

Humphrey: I opened my eyes and I told the guys, "see you later" and ran into the valley

"Humphrey goodbye" said the four omegas while

Shakey: when he was not in sight, I asked Scott "that needs Kate"

Scott: "I do not know, just gave the message of Cool" I replied

Salado: "Cool again" I said sadly

Scott: "unfortunately" I replied

Mooch: "ya know what Kate and Humphrey" ask

Scott: "I do not know, perhaps, is the most possible," I said

Mooch "that's not good, it's probably a trap," said worried

Scott: "I thought the same thing, but threatened me if I told him I was sent by the" I replied

Shakey: "we have to tell, Kate or Garth, they know what to do" I said and went out to look for

Meanwhile, on a hill near the valley, Cool, was waiting

Cool: after fifteen minutes after I sent the omega, Humphrey finally came to the valley, I could not see well because of the distance, but recognized his gray coat, I also saw another wolf that was Candu, "Perfect if not suspect more than a wolf came out of the stampede dead "and was thought to scare the caribou, to start the stampede

Meanwhile in the valley

Humphrey: "Hi Candu" I greet

Candu: "Hi Humphrey, wow" I said surprised to see

Humphrey: "what" I asked

Candu: "you look like a great alpha" I said surprised

Humphrey: "If I have said a lot today, by the way have you seen Kate around here" I asked

Candu: "not only you and I in the Valley" replied

Humphrey: "how strange" I thought, then my ears perked up upon hearing a noise, "the alphas and were hunting today" I asked Candu

Candu: "not yet, because" I asked

Humphrey: "for nothing, but it is best to go to one side of the valley" I said calmly

Candu: I was confused, but I did it anyway, when you get to the side I started to notice an approaching dust cloud, while the floor began to temper

Cool meantime had returned to the hill to see your plan into action

Cool: I sat down to watch the show, to my displeasure Candu had on safety but Humphrey was in the middle of the valley while the caribou were coming, "even a well-trained alpha could escape it alive," I told my same as he smiled evilly

Down in the valley Humphrey smiled preparing for the stampede

Humphrey: when the stampede was right in front of my jump on a caribou cut his neck and use it to propel did a flip and land on the other, continue to do so until the stampede happened, when I finish, had killed twenty caribou, enough to feed the herd for a few days

Candu: I saw the stampede horrified when I finish the valley ran screaming concerned "Humphrey, Humphrey, are you okay" to not see anything through the dust

Humphrey: "Candu, calm down I'm here, I do not spend anything," I said reassuringly

Candu: Wait until the dust cloud dissipated and I could see Humphrey at the end of a long line of dead caribou, "happened" I asked surprised

Humphrey: "I heard the stampede while we were talking, so I asked if they had hunted, then take for lunch" explain

Candu: "amazing" I said surprised

Meanwhile Cool mountain was burning with rage

Cool: "how is it possible, had to die, no wolf could have done that," he told himself as he hit the ground with his paw, then saw more wolves get closer "better go," I thought and went to my cave to devise another plan

Down in the Valley

"Humphrey" said the wolves to see the stampede pass

Humphrey: "calm down I'm good, but because they're here," I ask

Garth: "Shakey, Mooch, Salty and Scott told us it was probably a trap Cool" explain

Lilly: "and judging by the stampede seems to be true," I said

Humphrey: "Cool a moment back," ask

Lilly: "unfortunately" I said sadly

Humphrey: "as I hate the wolf, long annoying Kate in alpha school" I said, annoyed

Garth: "Boy did we all hate it, I'm glad not to have known" thought

Candu: "and they say it's a trap of Cool" asking

Garth: "because he was the one who sent Scott Humphrey to attract here," I explained

Lilly: "unfortunately we do not have enough evidence to punish" I said with disappointment

Humphrey: "but will strike again wants me dead because I'm with Kate" said

Candu: "good is underestimating the will is too proud to admit that you are more skilled than the" I told

Garth: "but you better be careful" I warned

Humphrey: "I'll keep that in mind, let us now where Winston to ask some alphas to bring this to the foraging and explain the situation" told

Garth: "it is a good idea," I said

Humphrey: "Candu, would you mind to stay and take care of the caribou" I asked

Candu: "at all, even just gave me the afternoon off," I said with a smile

Humphrey: I chuckled and said "we" and the three ran out in less than five minutes had found Winston walking down the feeding, but I did not realize and had left behind Lilly and Garth

Winston: "what Humphrey" I asked

Humphrey: "Hello sir, are two things really," I said

Winston: "that is" asked

Humphrey: "the first thing is to kill some caribou during a stampede and I need you to lend me some alphas to bring" told

Winston: "a stampede" I said surprised and concerned

Humphrey: "Yes, sir, but no one was hurt and worse," I said to calm

Winston: I calm down and asked, "how many alphas need"

Humphrey: "maybe ten or fifteen" replied

Winston: "because many" ask confused

"Because many caribou" Garth said out of the forest, by Lilly

Humphrey: "Garth, I'm sorry I left behind," said a little embarrassed

Winston: "and how caribou are" ask

Humphrey: "twenty-two, now Candu is caring" replied

Winston: I stay with open eyes when he said that, when it reacts fifteen alphas call and order them, "Go into the valley and bring Humphrey caribou hunt, Candu is waiting there"

"We sir" and went to bring alphas caribou

Winston: "and that is the second thing I wanted to say" I asked

Lilly: "Cool back" I said

Winston: "return" I said wearily, personally was better the pack when he left

Garth: "And that's not all, we believe that Humphrey tried to kill the stampede" said

Winston: "because it would" ask

Garth: "because it has Kate" I said

After discussing and explaining everything that happened

Winston: "it is likely that he did it, but we have enough evidence, however, I'll have an alpha eyeing the" I told you, then I saw all alphas bringing caribou, "oops caught all that you just "I surprised

Humphrey: "Yes" I said proudly

Winston: "is enough to feed the herd for a few days" I even surprised

Humphrey: "that was the intention," I said with a smile

At that point she approached them and sat next to Humphrey

Kate: "I see you went hunting," I said looking at the alphas dragging the caribou

Garth: "as you know it was Humphrey" ask

Kate: "Who else could have hunted both, and the alphas do not go hunting if not in a few hours" to explain

Garth: be silent before its logic

Kate: "and you hear the Cool Fool" again said with disgust

Humphrey: "I know, I try to kill me," I said calmly

Kate: "he did that" really upset said

Winston: "do not know that for sure," I said

Garth: "but it appears that he did" I said

Kate: "if you dare to make something, I'll put out the eyes'll open the stomach and hang you with its tail" said annoyed

All eyes remained open

Winston: "yes the daughter of Eve" I whispered to Garth

Humphrey: "calm down Kate, the can not do anything to me," I said soothingly

Kate: "I worry anyway," I said

Winston: "I already told Humphrey, Lilly and Garth, would send an alpha to monitor Cool" I said

Kate: "I think it's" I

Winston: "Let's eat, Humphrey can choose the first caribou" I said

Humphrey: "Thanks" I said and went to pick one of good size, then drag and the four started eating, "will not eat sir" I asked

Winston: "not quiet, I'll eat with Eve" I said and went to fetch

Kate: We ate until we were satisfied and told Humphrey "see rock howl at the moon, but be careful," I said goodbye with a kiss, and went with Lilly to get ready

Humphrey: Garth went to get ready to howl at the moon to a nearby lake

Meanwhile in a cave near the border Cool had already planned another way to kill Humphrey

Cool: "maybe got lucky in the stampede, but this did not escape and this time Kate will see it die," I said to myself and went to prepare my trap rock howl at the moon, when I was there, look very large trunk, when I found it rolled to the edge of the hill and put a stone to not be filmed until the appointed time, I saw Humphrey and Red Wolf did not recognize waiting below, "Kate appears perfect when let loose crush the trunk and right in front of your eyes "I said to myself with an evil smile

Further down the same hill

Humphrey: I heard what you said Cool, "Thanks Sam" I thought, "I'll give you a surprise," I said to myself

Garth: "you said" I asked to hear murmuring

Humphrey: "than anything, but I think it's better to stay on the edge of the road just in case" I said

Garth: I gave him a strange look

Humphrey: "just trust me" I said, at that moment Kate and Lilly appeared, try not to drool, Kate looked more beautiful, if that was possible, I had a beautiful flower in the ear and the reflection of the moonlight made it look amazing, look a moment to Garth, and I saw I had the same problem with Lilly, "let's go" I said

Garth: "that, oh, if we go," I said out of the trance

Humphrey: "Wow Kate you look more beautiful than usual," I said

Kate: "You also are quite handsome" I said giving him a kiss

Humphrey: "I think they should take a few steps back," I suggested

Kate: "for" ask confused

Humphrey: "because there is another plan of Cool" to explain

Meanwhile further up the hill

Cool: seethed with anger at seeing them together, I rush to release the trunk and watched expectantly as direct rolling against Humphrey

Further down the hill

Kate: Look at Humphrey's shoulder and saw a huge log rolling towards us, "that's it" I said to Humphrey

Humphrey: "I know, we put Dilan worst thing" I said with a smile, then I prepare to stop when I hit, I slide a few feet before stopping completely, when he stopped, push it aside

Kate: "Well done," I said as he licked his cheek

Lilly: "how did you know I was going to do that" I asked still in shock

Humphrey: "I heard him speak at the top of the hill," I replied

Garth: "but I did not hear anything," said

Humphrey: "because you have no sense of hearing as thin as us," he said referring to me and Kate

Kate: "I'm sick of Cool, give him a lesson," said furiously

Humphrey: "I know, I just try to kill me, but endangered Garth, Lilly, and most importantly your" I said, annoyed

"I think so" said Hutch out the bushes

Garth: "are you doing here" I asked

Hutch: "Winston Cool ordered me to follow to find out if you really tried to kill" to explain

Kate: "then we have evidence against the" ask

Hutch: "Of course we do, I will look to Winston" I said

Humphrey: "we will bring to Cool," I said and ran with Kate

Meanwhile somewhere not far from the rock howl at the moon, Cool was running, "shit like he did, he stopped as usual" I thought, "I'd probably be looking for now," I said to myself as I ran

Kate: Cool grasp smell quickly and began to follow him, in a matter of minutes we had reached, "where are you going" I said putting me in front of the

Humphrey: try to turn and run the other way but I got in their way "will not go through here," said

Cool: wolf stare at me obstructing my path, "who are you" I asked as I stood in attack

Humphrey: "I try to kill and not know who I am" I said with a smile

Cool: "you Humphrey" growled

Humphrey: "that's me" I said jokingly

Cool, "but I thought you were a dirty omega" I growled again

Humphrey: "Yes, but I was training" replied

Cool: do not know that he was surrounded, suddenly grabbed my leg land and the lace to the eyes, temporarily blinding Kate and Humphrey, and ran, but someone flat tail

Humphrey: "You're a cheater" I said as I stepped on the tail, even blinded

Cool: I launched the attack on knowing he could not defend himself if he was blinded

Humphrey: dodging all attacks if much difficulty, guided by my ear and my nose, "is all you have," I said

Cool: "that's not possible," I growled, trying desperately to hit it a blow, claws suddenly hit me in the face, leaving deep cuts on my face

Kate: "let alone my partner" I growled, still blinded by the land that I throw

Cool: "you crazy bitch" I said angrily

Humphrey: I was very angry, I lunged against pinning Cool, prepared to kill him at any time, "do not ever call it" I growled

Cool: "do not tell me to do, and probably not even want it, you just like the look," I said with a grin

Humphrey: I had never been so upset, "shut up idiot, the love and the life itself" yell

Cool: I saw his eyes were becoming black, was terrified, "it's you" stutter

Humphrey: "I'm your worst nightmare," I said gloomily

Cool: "I, kill him, you have the value" spat

Humphrey: "you are right, Humphrey would not kill you" the voice said with grim

Cool: I let out a sigh of relief

Humphrey: "for your bad luck Humphrey'm not" I said with a grim smile, and then I whispered "thank you for waking me up" and cut his neck

Kate: I clean the land of the eyes and saw Humphrey on the body of Cool, "you did Humphrey" I said in shock

Humphrey: "Do not call me that," I said with a grim smile

Kate: "who you are" asked

Humphrey: "you can call A and Humphrey is no longer" I said without emotion

Kate: "you're wrong, I know it's still there," I said and saw how I was going to attack, I closed my eyes preparing for attack

A: I was about to hit her, when my arm was stopped in the air, "it is because I can not move," I said, annoyed

Kate: I opened my eyes and saw froze, I saw his eyes and noticed I had a color between black and ice blue, dark blue was like, "let Humphrey know you're still there," I said as I hugged him

Humphrey: I gradually regained control of my body, "Kate" I said, still confused by what happened

Kate: "Humphrey" I said cheerfully after kiss

Humphrey: "what has happened" I asked confused, and with a headache

**¿Humphrey Checks on the next time to take control?, ¿Anyone will miss Cool?, ¿Anyone will have seen what happened?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	33. the dream

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Humphrey: "what has happened" ask even with headache

Kate: "Do not you remember what you just spent" asked

Humphrey: I made an effort to remember and said "the last thing I remember is having immobilized black Cool and then" I said, "one moment and Cool 'ask worried

"Kill him" Winston said out of the bushes

Humphrey: "I that" I surprised

Kate: "kill him" I said sadly

Humphrey: look at my legs and saw that blood had "happened to me" ask scared

Winston: "of went crazy," I said sadly

Humphrey: I was in shock I could not believe

Kate: "quiet, everything will be fine" I said hugging

Humphrey: "Thanks Kate," I said returning the hug

Kate: When we broke the hug I went to my dad "what will happen with the" ask concerned

Winston: I sighed and replied, "got lucky, I just got a messenger from the southern herd, saying that Cool was wanted for several crimes, and sentenced him death"

Humphrey: "anyway I do not feel good about what I just did," I said sadly

Kate: "just lost control protect me" try to encourage

Humphrey: "but what if I hurt if I go back to that," I said to sad and depressed

Kate: "I know you never would," I said with a smile

Humphrey: "as you know" I asked even sad

Kate: "I was with you when you lost control, and I did not have a scratch" explain

Humphrey: "THAT" said agitated, "You should run and get safe," I said worried

Kate: "I am more secure by your side" I said giving him a kiss

Humphrey smiled and said "thank you for trusting me"

Winston: "I think it's better to enjoy the night, I'll call some alphas to carry the body to the territory of South Cool" I said to calm the tensions

Humphrey: "Thanks" I said a little quieter, as I marched with Kate

Winston: when they were far enough away said "Hutch can come"

Hutch: "luckily was bothering me," I said coming out of the bushes as I stretched

Winston: I chuckled, "I do not know, but I think they knew that was hidden" said

Hutch: "and that they said nothing" ask

Winston: "been many things tonight, and I think it just chose to ignore" explain

Hutch: "Humphrey that happens when you lose control" ask

Winston: sigh "unfortunately" I replied

Hutch "was a threat before, now would be worse because it is trained, faced with Cool saw, as if nothing even mowed the earth" exclaimed

Winston: "would have thought the same, but not" I said

Hutch: "Lord you mean" I asked confused

Winston: "noticed he could regain control quickly," said

Hutch: "it's true, but I think Kate had to do" I said

Winston: "Of course he had, no matter how crazy and out of control this would not be able to hurt" I said

Hutch: "yes, but is the reason that he went crazy in the first place," I said

Winston: "only acted to defend my daughter," I said a little angry

Hutch: "I'm sorry sir, I did not want to bother you, but it will do with Humphrey" I said a little scared

Winston: "this is a problem he must solve alone," I answered

Hutch: "I understand" I said

Winston: "brings some alphas and take the body of the pack Cool South" tells you

Hutch: "then sir" I said and left immediately

Meanwhile near the river which is at the foot of the rock to howl at the moon

Humphrey: I was washing the blood from my skin Cool, and it was still overwhelmed by what just happen

Kate: Humphrey very nervous note while washing, I approached him and asked in a caring tone "are you okay"

Humphrey: "I'm still upset with myself for what I did," I said in a sad tone

Kate: "I know you feel bad, but I'm here to help you" I said as I hugged him

Humphrey: "Thanks Kate, I do not know what I did to have a wonderful partner like you" I said returning the hug

Kate: "why are you so upset, it's not the first time you lose control" I asked

Humphrey: "this time it was different," I said sadly

Kate: "that different tube" asked

Humphrey: "the other times I went to protect you, but this time, anger blinded me completely, Cool was not a threat, just made me angry to the point that I lost control, and the previous times, I felt my instincts guided me, but this time I felt something was controlling me "I try to explain

Kate: "I understand, and if you could notice," I said

Humphrey: "you mean" I asked

Kate: I was not sure to tell, but I think is best, "Humphrey, when you lost control, started talking with a somber voice and said it was not you, if you instead called A" to explain

Humphrey: I was shocked by what I said, I recalled the nightmare I had about a month ago, "said A" asked still in shock

Kate: "Yes, as in a nightmare," said

Humphrey: "I should do" ask in fear

Kate: "I do not know, but whatever it is, I'll be by your side and will face it" I said with a smile

Humphrey: smiled and embrace "thank you, that I can count on you in good times and bad," I said almost crying

Kate: "Sure you can," I said as I hugged him when we parted I said "we can still howl at the moon"

Humphrey: "we" I said with a smile, and they went up to the top of the rock howl at the moon

Kate: When we ask, "ready"

Humphrey: "initiate" I said cheerfully, and they drop a howl that sounded perfect as usual together, howl for fifteen minutes until we stopped to catch his breath, "you sound more and more beautiful," I said affectionately

Lilly: "wow forgot how good howled together," I said as I approached with Garth

Kate: "We were listening to" ask as he raised an eyebrow

Garth: "all the mountain lions were hearing" I told

Humphrey: look below us and saw all the wolves with looks of astonishment on their us, "again" Kate told

Kate: "If it gets a little old," I said

Lilly: "I could swear I have improved," I said

Kate: "suddenly, howl whenever we have the opportunity" to explain

Humphrey: "usually with the same results" I said while pointing to the wolves

Lilly: "I guess," I said as I chuckled

Garth: "by the way what happened to Cool, I learned that the southern herd is looking" ask them

Humphrey: immediately look down depressed

Kate: "really not something you want to talk" I said as he stroked Humphrey

Garth: "they escaped happened" I asked confused

Kate: "No, in fact easily reached and we cornered him" I told

Lilly: "then what happened" asked even more confused

Humphrey: I sighed and told Kate, "better tell them your"

Kate nodded and said with a little sadness, "Humphrey lost control"

Both Garth and Lilly were in shock, they knew how dangerous it could be if you lose control Humphrey

Lilly: "and all is well" ask concerned

Humphrey: "because they care so much" thought

Kate: "almost all" I told

Garth: "who got hurt" asked concerned

Kate sighed and said, "no one was injured, but killed Humphrey Cool"

Garth: "Cool it was only" a little more relieved ask

Kate: "Yes" I said

Lilly: "and there was no one around" I asked

Kate: "apart from Cool, Humphrey and I, my dad and Hucth were, but they were some distance" to explain

Lilly: I let out a sigh of relief

Humphrey: "allow me to ask, because they cared so much when Kate said she lost control" ask missed

Lilly: Garth and I gave a nervous look and said nervously "hem, um ... because"

Garth: "remember the last time step, and we worried" lie rapidly

Humphrey: I gave him a strange look, I felt they were not being honest with me, but so much had happened and decided to ignore it and go to bed, "I'm going to sleep a little," I said to Kate as I headed to our cave in the herds together

Kate: "I'll catch you later," I said as I gave him a kiss goodbye

Garth: when Humphrey was beyond the reach of sight, I said "we" but I was interrupted by Kate

Kate: after a while of silence, finely talk, "I'm sorry I kept Garth, but Humphrey would have heard us" to explain

Lilly: "As you know we could hear, if it was not in sight" asked

Kate: "because I could still hear him walking, until it was almost in our cave," I replied

Garth: "is very far" I said surprised

Kate: "I know," said a little distracted while thinking what happened to Humphrey

Garth: "then lost control Humphrey" said

Kate: "It was worse than that," I said sadly

Lilly: "as the worst" I asked

Kate: "it seems as if something had control over the" try to explain

Garth: "you mean" I asked

Kate: "After I kill Cool, approached me, but was not, talking to a very somber voice, and said it was not Humphrey" I said sadly

Lilly: "I control something Humphrey" said shocked

Kate: "something hidden within it" said explaining

Garth: "and what if it takes back control of Humphrey and tries to hurt or desacerté of you" I said

Lilly: "It is true, you're the only reason that is controlled," I said worried

Kate: "I know you would not hurt me," I said firmly

Garth: "Humphrey did not know that, but that thing inside of him," said

Kate: "I know that Humphrey would not leave" I said with confidence

Lilly: "I know you have faith, but as you can be sure" I asked

Kate: "I do not let it hurt me today," I said

Garth: "How do you know it was the" I asked skeptically

Kate: "because I was going to attack, but stopped, and I could see in his eyes as he resisted" to explain

Lilly: "in any case you must be careful and if you need help do not hesitate to ask," I said

Kate: "I'll keep that in mind," I said

Garth: "we are serious, we can not afford to lose control again," I said in a serious tone

Kate: "I know not will do" I said confidently, "I better go to sleep, also was a long day for me," I said as I went to the cave of Humphrey and myself, when I get Humphrey saw asleep in the middle of the cave, I settled near him, rested my head on his side and fell asleep

Within the dream of Humphrey, P.V Humphrey

"Where I am" Ask me when I opened my eyes everything around me was black, "hello anyone here" asking out loud, having no response I thought "I'm alone", suddenly many images began to form around me, at first did not recognize the place, but when I look closely, I realized I was in the middle of the territory of the herds together, "hello" I asked, but received no reply, then I started to walk, to see if there was someone, when you get the alpha head cave, I found the lifeless bodies of Winston, Eve, Lilly and Garth, all had a look of terror, there was much blood around "what has happened here," distressed ask then something happened in my mind " Kate, I have to find her "I thought frantically, and ran to look, while I was running more and more bodies of dead wolves, thrown everywhere, I saw three bodies family made me when I saw it was my approach three friends, "guys do not" cry, when suddenly I heard a scream from the lair of Kate and me, "KATE" shout to recognize your voice, I ran as fast as my legs allow me, when you get to the cave, I see Kate being held by the neck by another wolf could not see through the darkness, "Kate" said worried

Kate: "Humphrey" I scared

"Lets go" I growled the wolf angrily, I saw smiled and bit causing Kate to bleed to death, then shot his body up in front of me, I was in shock, "Kate" stammered as he tried to wake her if successful, " I'll kill you, "I said angrily as the tears streamed down my face, I saw the wolf came to light, as I stood in attack, when I see him, I stayed petrified, was exactly like me, the only difference was their completely black eyes, "you're" growled without leaving my position of attack

A: "you sad because you forgot about me," I said mockingly

"Do not ask again who are you" I said furiously

A: "I'm your real you, but you can call A" I said grimly

Humphrey: "you're not me, I would never hurt my pride, or my friends, let alone Kate" yell

A: "but you did today," I said with a cold smile

Humphrey: "that was not me" yell

A: "Of course it was not you, it was me" I said

Humphrey: "that's what you want from me" I asked

A: "Only I want to be free, but she will not let me" I said as he pointed to the body of Kate

Humphrey: "This is a dream come true," I asked

A: "I just wanted to show you what I can," I said smiling

Humphrey: "Do not you dare touch to Kate" I growled

J: "I do not ara" I said coming from leftovers

A: "J you doing here" I asked angrily

J: "vina to help Humphrey" I said as I approached the

I stared at him and immediately recognized it was that white wolf of my previous dream, "a moment if you are my dream white wolf means that the other wolf is the black wolf" said

J: "this is" I replied

"But it now has the same coat color I" I asked confused

J: I sighed and said, "because you have allowed him to win control over you"

A: "but still need full control" I growled

"Stay away from me" I growled

A: "I can not, because I'm your" I said with a smile

"That's not true, you could never be me," I said angrily

A: "but I am here, I am part of you, is not it J" I said

J: "Unfortunately it is true, is part of you Humphrey" I said sadly

I was shocked, did not think so, "there is nothing I can do" I roge to J

J: I smiled and said, "Of course there is a way, but still not ready" I said

"Please do not wanna lose control again, do not want that thing control me and do terrible things" he roge

J: "I'm sorry but still not ready, but I can help you control it," said

A: "I'm here" I said annoyed

"Like" ask

J: "attack him if you let him out of action, that is unconscious, you should give trouble for a while, but do not kill him, you could die if you do" I said

A: "It's not cute, think I can overcome" I said mockingly

"What if I lose" ask

J: "the take over," I replied, "you are willing to take the risk" asked

**¿Humphrey Accept the risk?, ¿Can win if you choose to accept it?, ¿Kate Can help?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	34. the fight

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are owned by lionsgate**

In the dream of Humphrey, Humphrey P.V

J: "the take over," I replied, "you are willing to take the risk" asked

I thought for a moment and said with determination, "I will, teach him who's boss"

A: "Do not make me laugh" I said mockingly

J: "So be it" said

I saw everything around me changed again, now I was in the middle of a valley that seemed endless

J: "please position" I said

I saw A was put in attack pose, so I took a defensive position

J: "start" I said as I pushed a little

I watched as I lunged A, I dodge, try to push, but I dodged and hit me in the side with his claws leaving three brands that started to bleed

A: "too easy" I said as I prepared to strike again

"As fast as" ask

J: "He's as fast as you, and just as strong, have all your skills," said

"You" I said before dodging another attack of A, try to hit him, but the jump and pushed me away with great force, "but because it's so clever" asked, trying to ignore the pain

J: "because it has more experience in combat, but do not give up," I said

"Losing is not an option" and I thought lace to attack, no matter how many attempts did, the easily dodged all and I returned one or two strokes, after several minutes of fighting, I had reached my limit, I really wounds which bled very badly

J: "Humphrey you can" yell to cheer

"I can not too clever" I said while panting heavily while waiting for the next blow

Meanwhile in reality Kate P.V

I got up immediately feel Humphrey, look out I saw it was still dark, and saw that you look just moved in his sleep, "looks so cute when he sleeps, I wonder who will be dreaming" I thought

Humphrey: (still asleep), "ah" she moaned as he began to breathe heavily

I immediately panic, I approached him, but I heard her moans were more and more, becoming stronger, to the point that he began to scream in pain, I approached to calm and breathing heavily note

Humphrey: "I can not too clever," I mumbled while still asleep

I worry too much I try to wake him, "Humphrey, Humphrey," I said while shaking him gently with my nose, "Humphrey, wake up," I said

Back in the dream of Humphrey, Humphrey P.V

I was waiting for the final blow of A, when I began to hear the voice of Kate, echoing everywhere

Kate: "Humphrey, Humphrey," said

J: At that moment I had an idea, "do it for her, Humphrey, do it for Kate," I said encouragingly

"I can not fail, she trusts me," I said to myself, suddenly saw to that charged at me, quickly biting the air intersects the leg with all my strength and throw it away

A: I get up and I felt a great pain in my leg when I leaned on it, so I could only limp, "damn, where I get so hard" I thought

Seize the moment and I lunged at him, although he could not rely on its leg, it was still very agile, kept attacking until I hit him in the face leaving successful three deep wounds on his face, "who is pathetic now "I said

A: "Where did you get all that energy" prompted furious

J: "is the result of her love" I said happily

"Never let you hurt my close ones, let alone Kate" I said as I threw in another attack

A: "her again, getting where it should not" thought

I hit so hard I fell to the floor immediately, then grip the neck, sending him against a large rock, before they react, I began to scratch it with my claws leaving several deep cuts, grab it by the neck ready to kill

J: "Do not do Humphrey, remember if you die, you die too" yell

I nodded and said "do not ever try to control me" and it knocks against the rock

J: "Well done," I said proudly

"Thanks, but I sense that this is not the final truth," said

J: "It is true, when you wake up should be angry, and nothing will stop until you achieve your goal," said

"And what is its purpose" asked

J: "be free" said

"That is," I said nervous

J: "if you want full control you" I said

"I'll do when that happens," I asked

J: "I can not even say, but when the time comes, you'll know what to do, trust you, and I know I can defeat him once and for all," I said confidently

"Will be difficult, telling that I can not kill him" joke

J: I chuckled and said "I never said it would be easy"

"By the way, how long will be unconscious" asked

J: "real-time should be between a month and two months," said

"I have time to relax with Kate" smiled

J: "talking about it, when it comes time to face once and for all is better than to be with her, no doubt you are stronger at his side," I said

"I'll keep that in mind," said

Back in reality, regular P.V

Kate: "Humphrey wakes're worrying me" I said as I moved

Humphrey: I started to wake up, when I opened my eyes I saw Kate with a look of concern, "Kate you okay" I asked

Kate: When I heard Humphrey, yell "Humphrey" as she hugged him, "You had me worried," I said without breaking the hug

Humphrey: I was a little confused, do not quite remember my dream, "happened" I asked confused

Kate: "I saw you move in your sleep, and then started to whisper a few things while heavily you gasp" explain

Humphrey: I suddenly remembered everything that happened in my dream, and Kate hug stronger

Kate: "calm Humphrey was just a dream," I said affectionately to calm

Humphrey: "no, it was just a dream," I said as I hugged

Kate: "What do you mean" I asked

Humphrey: I sighed and broke the embrace the look in the eyes and told him everything that happened in my dream

Kate: I was surprised, but ask "then you beat A once and for all"

Humphrey: "No, just leave him out of action for a while, but as J was not yet the time to defeat it" I said

Kate: "at least not going to bother for a while" I said

Humphrey: "It is true, and by the way thank you" I said

Kate: "because" I asked

Humphrey: "for being by my side at the time" I said with a smile

Kate: "I have to thank, I will always be by your side" I said licking her cheek

Humphrey: "I love you" I said licking her cheek affectionately

Kate: "I love you too" I said lovingly before letting out a yawn

Humphrey: "go to sleep" I said to see how tired she was

Kate: "let's go" I said and settled beside each other, Humphrey put his arm over me for warmth, as I leaned my head on his shoulder, both staying asleep quickly

Humphrey: the next morning, I woke up first, I saw the entrance to it was morning, I decided to wait for Kate woke up, which I enjoyed, because I liked to watch her sleep, "she's so cute while sleeping" I said quietly , but I think I heard, because I saw a smile grow on her face, after fifteen minutes we finally started to wake up, "good morning beautiful" I said licking her cheek

Kate smiled and said "good morning handsome" after licking her cheek

Humphrey: "As you sleep" I asked

Kate: "pretty good, despite the shock of last night," I said

Humphrey: "I'm sorry" I said with my head down

Kate: "do not worry" I said warmly

Humphrey: the look and gave me a smile that makes me feel that my heart melts

Kate: I stretch and walk to the entrance where I sat down to watch the scenery

Humphrey: I approached and sat beside me, when I saw the sun, note that was high in the sky, "sleep late" I said surprised

Kate: "I was watching that" I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder

Humphrey: "and you want to do today" I asked

Kate: "I have nothing planned," said

Humphrey: "I do not, but we can see they want Garth and Lilly," I said

Kate: "It is true, I wonder what they want" I said as I watched them walk into our cave

Humphrey: "we'll know in a few minutes," I said to see the distance to which they were

Kate: We were admiring the view, just enjoying each other's company, after ten minutes, Garth and Lilly, for fine had reached our cave, "Garth hello, hello Lilly" Lilly said as she hugged

Humphrey: "hello to the two" greets him, "they do around here," I ask

Lilly: "We came to see as they were, after yesterday," said

Kate: "we're fine" I said

Garth: "Sure, Humphrey, seemed pretty upset yesterday," I said

Humphrey: "I wonder, do not have to worry" I said with a smile

Garth: "and do not worry about losing control again" I asked

Humphrey: "no" I said smiling

Lilly: "but be careful," I said worried

Kate: "calm the two, Humphrey did not lose control again, or at least for a long time" I said

Garth: "as are so sure" I asked

Humphrey: "will explain them, but when they get Winston and Eve" I said

Lilly: "but they are not near here" I said confused

Kate: "There are," he said while pointing to the forest

Garth: "I do not see" I said while looking to the view

Humphrey: I chuckled and said "there are only have to wait"

Garth: Swap a strange look with Lilly, I shrugged and waited for them to appear, if they appeared, five minutes later I saw Winston and Eve left the forest and headed here, "as did" ask surprised

Kate: "we saw a while ago" I said

Humphrey: "If a little before you got here" I said

Lilly: "Wow" was all I could say how surprised he was

Winston: "that happens here," I asked as we approached

Kate: "nothing, just the expected" I replied

Eve: "how long we expect" ask

Humphrey: "about five minutes" I replied

Winston: "as they knew we were coming," I asked

Kate: "The closer we saw a while ago" to explain

Winston: "this must be the result of their training," I said to Eve

Kate: "doing here" I asked

Winston: "We wanted to talk about what happened yesterday," I said

Humphrey: I sighed, "I thought so," I said in a sad tone

Winston: "sorry, but it is important that we know what has happened," I said

Humphrey: "but you and Hutch saw all last night," I said

Winston: "Yes, but I want to know what happened to you" I said

Humphrey: I sighed again, and said, "Well, we'll talk to inside" I said as I walked into our cave

Kate: I sat next to Humphrey, I try to calm him, knowing how hard it was to talk about it

Humphrey: when we entered and saw everyone sitting Kate whispers "I think we should enlarge the cave"

Kate: "I agree," I whispered

Winston: "Can you explain what happened yesterday," I asked

Kate and Humphrey began to tell what happened, from the two perspectives, when they finished waited for someone to digest something, Humphrey was the most nervous about what they might think of him, I was afraid to move away to Kate of the

Winston: I was the first to react, and asked "and that such A could take control of you again"

Humphrey: "he should not bother for a while," I replied

Garth: "Now if you explain that you meant" I asked impatiently

Humphrey: "I calm down," I said jokingly, and I told them my dream, if you could call it sleep, when done wait impatiently to reply

Lilly: "sure it was not a dream unimportant" asked

Humphrey: "Of course not, it was very real," said

Kate: "must see him writhing and breathing heavily, as if he was tortured," I said

Winston: "confided in you, is that I tell the truth, and if they say it will not happen for a while, then do not worry" I said

Humphrey: I let out a sigh of relief when he said that

Eve: "but if you get to hurt my girl, I tear up slowly, piece by piece and scatter your remains around Jasper" said

Humphrey: I was in shock, so I just nodded limit

Kate: "MAMA" yell

Eve: "I'm sorry honey, but it is better that things are clear," I said as he took a menacing look to Humphrey

Humphrey gulped and said, "I would never hurt Kate"

Eve: "That was not just for you" I said

Winston: "Eve calm down, you better leave them alone," said

Kate: "I can ask you something before they go" ask them

Winston: "Of course Kate is" I said

Kate: "few know what happened last night" I asked

Winston: "apart from us, Tony, Hutch, Scar and Claw, because" I said

Kate: "We could keep it a secret, Humphrey really does not like to talk about it" I said as I looked at Humphrey

Winston: "of course, will not tell Tony, Hutch, Scar and Claw when they return the territory of the South" said

Kate: "thank you" I said

Humphrey: "Yes, thank you very much," I said gratefully

Winston: "nothing, see you later," I said as I walked out with Eva

Kate: "and they want to do you," I asked Lilly and Garth

Garth and Lilly exchanged a glance

Lilly: "we ask" I whispered to Garth as he gave a push

Humphrey: "ask you" I asked

Garth: "damn sense trained iodine" I thought, and then I ask "is that several alphas want to see some of their skills"

Kate exchanged a look with Humphrey, and gave me a smile, and said "sure, do not see why not"

Garth: "Great" I said excitedly

Humphrey: "but if you meet all the wolves who want the same" I said

Garth: "immediately, it takes me" I said

Kate: "see you on the feeding grounds" he said before he left

Garth: "see you there, let Lilly" I said as I walked out excited

Kate: "I had not seen him so excited," said

Lilly: "I have seen well, just a couple of times, anyway, see you later Kate, Garth must be waiting for me" I said as I was saying goodbye

Humphrey: "see Lilly" I said goodbye, after he left I turned to Kate, "I think we have busy afternoon," I said

Kate: "it seems" said

Humphrey: "how many wolves do you think will be" asked

Kate: "I do not know, but I think they are many," I said

Humphrey: "you want to do until we have to meet Garth and Lilly" I asked

Kate: "how about if we sit here and contemplate the view" I suggested

Humphrey smiled and said, "I think it's perfect" and we sat next to each other enjoying the view and each other's company, after about ten minutes, I said "I think we should go now"

Kate: "If I think Garth and must meet the wolves" I said, and started walking towards the feeding, when we arrived, we were surprised by what we found

**¿What Humphrey and Kate found surprised them?, ¿Why Garth was so excited?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write a review of how you think the story so far**


	35. a good memory

**The duty of Humphrey  
Before you start, I know you want to do an episode with Kate and her cubs, do not worry that if I do, only to be later in the story, second I want to apologize for the delay, I have now end in partial U and I have taken quite a while, well here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are owned by lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Humphrey: "You see what I" ask surprised

Kate: "Yes" I said just as surprised

Garth: I approached them and said, "finally arrived"

Humphrey: "I thought I told you gather wolves just wanted to see our abilities" I said confused

Garth: "what I did" I replied

Kate: " but this whole herd gathered " I said pointing to all the wolves seated on different sides of the valley watching

Garth: "everyone wants to see their skills, all alphas know that the training center is legendary herd"

Humphrey: "And what about the omegas" ask

Lilly: "they just want to see how the alphas humiliate" I say as I approached

Humphrey: "That makes sense," I said as I chuckled

Garth: "that is why they are here," said a little annoying

Kate: "But now is an alpha Humphrey" said

Lilly: "yes, but still considered as an omega-hearted" to explain

Kate: "anyway, as they want us to show our skills" asked

Winston: "I thought in some competitions" I said as I approached the two along with Eve

Humphrey: "what kinds of skills" ask

Winston: "will face the best alphas in different skills" to explain

Kate: "sounds easy" I said confidently

Winston: "start" I said as I climbed a rock in the middle of the valley and then said aloud to hear the herd, "let the competitions begin, the first will be a sprint, will have to run from here, to the edge of the valley and back, the first to win back "said

Humphrey: "against whom we run" ask

Winston: "against Tommy, and Sam, are the two fastest alphas of the pack" I said and gave the signal to appear

Kate: "start" said excited

Winston: "start" I said and saw the four wolves run

Humphrey: I saw Kate get more speed, quickly, "should want to finish this quickly," I thought, as I put up with it, it took only five minutes to go and return, while the other two took them ten minutes

Everyone is surprised at his speed, he beat the fastest alphas, for a great distance

Winston: "are really fast" I said surprised

Kate: "it was nothing, just if we get tired" I said proudly

Winston: "surprisingly, the next competition will force" I said and gave the signal for ten alphas appear, including Garth and Candu, "will require some force, pulling this rope, the first to make others cross these lines wins "to explain

Humphrey: "alphas have to call more" I said

Winston: "I feel confident," I asked

Kate: "you better listen to him" I said

Winston: "as they like, however we are demonstrating their skills," said and call another ten alphas

Humphrey: Kate and I took one end of the rope with our teeth, while others took the other end

Winston: "start" I said and watched as they began to strain, all we saw Kate and Humphrey were slowly gaining the twenty strongest alphas

Kate: "to the count of three we throw ready" Humphrey told even with the rope in my mouth

Humphrey: "ready" I replied

Kate: "One, two ... three," I said and we pulled with all our strength, making the alphas fall on each other, I saw all surprised wolves

Humphrey: I saw all the omegas, they were enjoying seeing as defeated the alphas, which produced me chuckle

Winston: "Awesome" I said in shock

Kate: "What is the next competition" ask impatient

Winston: "has, if it is an endurance race" I said, call the two alphas with better resistance, which were Candu and Garth

Garth: "ready" I asked

Humphrey: "ready to beat you" I said with a smile

Garth: "that's funny" I said sarcastically

Winston: "go for a drive to the territory, and they will come back here," I instructed them

The four nodded and waited for the signal to start Winston

Winston: "pull up" I said and saw the four run until out of sight

Humphrey: before long we had a clear advantage over Garth and Candu, ran at full speed for fifteen minutes, when we started to slow down, we were just two hundred meters from the feeding area, "we Kate, a last effort," said

Kate: "let's go" I said as he gasped, in no time we arrived at the feeding grounds, trying to catch his breath

Winston: "fast" surprised to see them ask

Humphrey: just nodded as he caught his breath when he finally recovered his breath said "I think Garth and Candu, will take a while to get back," I said with a smile

Kate waited for thirty minutes, until finally the two appeared, "finally come" I said

Garth: "how long ago came" I said while panting heavily

Humphrey: "Not long ago, maybe like thirty minutes," I said smiling

Candu: "must be a joke," said

Kate: "I'm afraid not," I replied

Winston: "before the last competition we expect Candu Garth and catch their breath" I said

Kate: after ten minutes they had already recovered his breath and asked my dad "what is the last competition"

Winston: "it will be a struggle, without use of your teeth or claws" I said

Humphrey: "be easy" I whispered to Kate

Kate: "and against those who" asked

Winston: "I thought against ten alphas, if there are too many for you," I said

Kate: "Do not worry, it's easy," I said

Humphrey: "What if things add excitement to" ask

Kate: "you have in mind" I asked

Humphrey: "what if we fight in the style of Sam" suggested

Kate: "you mean," said

Humphrey: "exactly" I said quickly

Kate: "I'm okay," I said

Winston: "they are talking about" ask

Kate: "we can get a couple of sheets of medium size, please" I asked

Winston: "of course, but to" ask confused

Humphrey: "you'll see" I said

Winston: I went and got two sheets of medium size and give them to Kate

Kate: "thanks" I said, as he gave one to Humphrey, after we cover each eye with leaves and said "ready"

Garth: "going to fight blindfolded" ask

Humphrey: "Of course, as we have done before, and would otherwise be very easy," I replied

Garth: "I think not last long" I whispered to Lilly

Humphrey: "thank you for your trust," I said sarcastically

Garth: "hell I forgot that we could easily hear" I said as I hit my forehead with my leg

Kate: "initiate and, these sheets are a little uncomfortable" said

Winston: "start" I said and I saw the ten alphas surrounded the couple when they attacked the apparent easily dodged

Humphrey fought in perfect coordination when someone behind Kate, she bent so I could push it, and when someone attacks me I stepped aside so that Kate could refer easily, it took fifteen minutes to beat all the alphas, when the last fall, we remove the leaves from our eyes and said, "you were fantastic"

Kate: "You've been pretty good also" congratulate him and kissed

Humphrey: I received gladly kiss, when we broke the kiss, we saw that everyone was still surprised

Kate: "well" ask them to note that had not reacted

Winston: "that if I am really surprised us all," I said out of shock

Eve: "when they learned to fight like" ask them

Kate: "really just basic training was first class, we practiced just enough" to explain

Humphrey: "plenty of evidence fight involving other alphas" I said

Kate: "It is true, we have some experience in this area" said

Winston: "That explains it" I said

Then all the wolves approached them to congratulate them for their abilities, Kate was surrounded by alphas, while Humphrey was surrounded by omegas

Humphrey: "easy, easy" I said while trying to leave the multitude of wolves

Kate: "Give me my space please," I said as I would step between the wolves

Humphrey: "I think we should get out of here" I said to Kate

Kate: "I could not agree more, but where we are," said

Humphrey: "we are in our special place" I said that none of the wolves knew where to find us

Kate: "see you there" I said, trying to get out of the crowd, I saw a nearby tree, and jump into using it to propel away from the crowd, and started running, seeing that I began to pursue

Humphrey: I saw Kate escaped, "now it's my turn," I thought the advantage was that wolves were remaining omegas, so just say a good jump, reaching a rock, where I went to jump and started to run , soon lost them, and went to Kate's special place and mine, was where the lead on our first date after returning to Idaho

Flash back, regular P.V

Humphrey: I was walking to the cave of the head alpha, to take Kate to our first date, yesterday was the howl at the moon, I was nervous and anxious when you get to the cave I found the entrance Winston, "hello Mr. "I said respectfully

Winston: "Humphrey hello, how are you" I said

Humphrey: "pretty good lord, this Kate" I asked

Winston: "if you are in talking to Lilly," I said

Humphrey: "Thanks" I said and started to enter the cave

Winston: "Humphrey I can talk to you a minute," I asked

Humphrey: "Of course sir, that happens," I asked as I sat beside him

Winston: "I just wanted to tell you I'm glad my daughter fell in love with a wolf like you" I said

Humphrey: "seriously, thank you sir, means a lot coming from you," I said happy

Winston: "I know you to watch my daughter's sake," I said

Humphrey: "I know sir, I would give my life for her, I love her with all my being" told

Winston: "I know," I said

Humphrey: "seriously" I said surprised

Winston: "I always knew you had feelings for Kate since you were a puppy" explain

Humphrey: "It was so obvious" ask a little flushed

Winston: I chuckled and replied "a little"

At that point she was out of the cave when he saw Humphrey talking with Winston

Kate: "Hi Humphrey" I said as I approached

Humphrey: "Hello beautiful, ready to go," I said gently, producing Kate blush

Kate: "Yes, we" I said, still a little flushed with Humphrey Alago

Winston: "have fun the two," I said

Kate: "Thanks dad, I will," I said as I was with Humphrey when we were at a distance Humphrey asked "you were talking to my dad"

Humphrey: "I only said he was glad that we're dating," I said

Kate: "That's good to hear, by the way where are we going" I asked

Humphrey: "It's a secret, I can only say it is a very special place" I said with a smile

Kate: "I can not wait to get" I said excitedly

Humphrey: We walked for several minutes until we reached the place special, which was north of the area, something apart from all others, "we" he said with a smile as he showed the place

Kate: look, instead, was a beautiful field of flowers, in the woods, there were flowers of all kinds and colors, and the hand passed a small river, "is very beautiful," I said without looking

Humphrey: "yes it is" I said, sitting at his side

Kate: "how you found this place," I asked

Humphrey: "I ran into him, shortly after entering the herd, as he toured the country" to explain

Kate: "I've told anyone about this place," I asked

Humphrey: "No, I decided to keep it a secret for a very special occasion," I said

Kate: "what time" I asked

Humphrey: "For our first date," I replied as he licked her cheek

Kate: "so I've been saving this place just for me, all this time" I said

Humphrey: "yes, I love you more than life itself, you are my world, without you my life is worth nothing," I said affectionately

Kate: I could see that he meant from the heart, which made it start to have tears of joy, "I love you too, and you're right, not my life would not be nothing without you" I said lovingly, and kissed

Humphrey: I was surprised, but he got the kiss, it was our first kiss, full of love and passion, we broke up a few minutes later to catch his breath, we stared for a moment and said "I love you"

Kate: "I love you too" I said

Humphrey: both of us were sitting side by side enjoying the view and each other's company, "thank Kate" I said suddenly

Kate: "because" I asked

Humphrey: "for making me the happiest omega Jasper" I said affectionately

Kate smiled and said, "no, thank you for making me the happiest alpha Jasper" I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder

Humphrey: we were the day there, enjoying each other's company

End of Flash Back

Humphrey: I dropped a tear of joy to remember the big day, walk a little more until you reach the place, and began to wait for Kate, just wait for a few minutes, until I felt I was getting close, when he came out of the bushes and sat next to me asked "how was eluding alphas"

Kate: "Fair enough, I lost easily, but had run in the opposite direction, so I play me back without being noticed" explain

Humphrey: "I think we should spend the day here," suggested

Kate: "It is a good idea, hopefully all calm down for tomorrow," said

Humphrey: we sat and enjoyed the view as the first time, until something crossed my mind, "Kate, your birthday will do in a week, no" I said

Kate: "It is true, I had forgotten that," said

Humphrey: "there is something special you want to do that day," I asked casually

Kate: "actually, not only want to spend the day with you" I said as I licked her cheek

Humphrey: "I will plan the best birthday for Kate," I thought as I licked her cheek, the spent the day there, and in the evening we returned to our cave without attracting attention

Kate: I settled in the middle of the cave, and saw Humphrey lay down beside me, protecting me from the cold, rested my head on his side and said, "Goodnight, my strong alpha"

Humphrey: "Goodnight my sexy alpha" I said giving him a kiss, before we were both fast asleep

**¿What Humphrey planned for Kate's birthday?, ¿Are the wolves of the herds together let them rest?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	36. one day with friends

**The duty of Humphrey  
MoonTrekerAF gave me the idea for this chapter, here it is and I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Kate: I started to wake up to feel the sun on my face, look in to my surroundings, and noticed that he was still in the same position last night, and Humphrey was still asleep, I stayed in that position mutual basking in a Humphrey began shortly after waking

Humphrey: "good morning love" I said after a yawn

Kate: "good morning dear" I said licking her cheek

Humphrey: we stretch and walked towards the entrance of the cave where we sat to admire the view, "I love spending this time with you" I said as I stroked

Kate: "I too love this time" I said supporting head on his shoulder, after a few minutes I heard a growl from his stomach and playfully asked "hungry"

Humphrey: I blushed deeply and said "yes, a little"

Kate: I laughed a little and said "yes, I also I have a little hungry"

Humphrey: "you go to feeding areas, or go get something fresher" I asked

Kate: "Let's go hunt something, you have not dipper" said

Humphrey: "what you want" I said in romantic mood

Kate: I gave him a smile that I know she loved

Humphrey smiled dumbfounded to see that smile that made my heart melt I

Kate: "let's go" I said as I moved my tail under his chin

Humphrey: I came out of the trance and I caught up with Kate, both walked up the valley with grazing caribou, "what's the plan," I asked

Kate: "We Surround caribou there, thou address me, and then jump and kill him, so do not spend a lot of energy" to explain

Humphrey: "It is a good plan, I give you the signal when ready" I said and went quietly to the other side of the caribou, when you get to the chest was as close to the ground as possible, not to be seen easily, I Ensure that the wind is not blowing in the direction of caribou, that did not capture my scent, once checked, lift the tail to give the signal to Kate, and then jump on me hiding, scaring the caribou began running up where was Kate

The frightened animal was too focused to escape the gray male, I do not notice the female golden jumping from the landing on his neck, causing short who instant death

Humphrey: "good death that" the compliment

Kate: "But I would not have done it without your help," I said

Humphrey: "Let's take this caribou to our cave," suggested

Kate: "let's go" I said and took the caribou between our cave, when we got to the entrance we saw my dad and my mom waiting

Humphrey: "I wonder they need," I said to Kate

Kate: "I do not know, but we'll find out," I said as I approached not

Winston: "where the two" ask them

Kate: "went hunting" I said showing the caribou

Winston: "but had caribou foraging" I said

Humphrey: "yes, but we wanted to hunt, and have fresh caribou" to explain

Kate: "happens anyway" ask them

Winston: "We just wanted to apologize for the herd as he did yesterday," I said

Humphrey: "nothing happens seriously," I said

Kate: "want to have breakfast with us," they ask

Eve: "we would not be a hassle" I said

Humphrey: "for nothing, there is enough caribou for the four" I said

Winston: "thank you very much" I said

Humphrey: "nothing, we eat that is getting hungry" I said dragging the caribou within our cave

Eve: after dinner, "Kate can speak out" I asked

Kate: "of course" I said, then I went to Humphrey and said affectionately, "be right back love"

Humphrey: "I wait here," I said sweetly

Kate: I went out with my mom and walked around a bit before stopping, "what mama" asks

Eve: "nothing really, just wanted to know if you wanted to spend time with me and Lilly like old times" prompted

Kate: "Of course I would love to" I said excitedly

Eve: "that right, see you in an hour in the cave of the head alpha" said

Kate: "a question, what happens to Humphrey and Garth" I asked

Eve: "Garth is patrolling today, and I'm sure that Humphrey did not care to spend time with your family," I said calmly

Kate: "Okay, anyway I will tell you not to worry," I said

Meanwhile in the cave of Humphrey and Kate

Humphrey: "you want to talk Eve with Kate, sir" asked nervous

Winston: I chuckled and said "I do not know, I said, but calm down it should not be anything serious"

Humphrey: I let out a sigh of relief, and then I remembered something, I decided to take that Kate was busy with his mom to ask a favor to Winston "I can ask a favor sir" I asked a little nervous

Winston: "of course it is" I asked

Humphrey: "As Kate's birthday is in less than a week, I would like to plan something special for her, and I was wondering if I could use his cave for a surprise parties" asked

Winston: "of course you can, I was thinking to do for his birthday, by the way if you need help do not hesitate to ask me" I said

Humphrey: "thank you very much sir," I said, grateful and excited

Winston: "nothing, I'm glad that my daughter has found a wolf so attentive, generous and loving like you" I said with pride and a smile

Humphrey: "thank you sir, means a lot, coming from you," I said

Winston: "just promise me one thing," I said

Humphrey: "whatever sir," I said

Winston: "takes good care of my daughter," I asked

Humphrey: "I will sir, I would give my life for her if needed," said

Winston: "I know you will," I said

Then Kate and Eve returned to the cave

Humphrey: "that spoke" I asked curious

Kate: "My mom just invited me to spend time with her and Lilly, do not mind" I asked

Humphrey: "at all, have fun" I said giving him a kiss goodbye before he left with Eve

Eve: "We wanted to see at night" Winston told

Winston: "they will do" I ask

Eve: "girl time" I replied and went with Kate

Winston: "I did not expect that," said

Humphrey: "Nor I," I replied as I watched the two argued

Winston: "and you'll be Humphrey" I asked to break the awkward silence

Humphrey: I let out a sigh and thought for a second, "I think I'll spend the day with my friends," I answered

Winston: "that well, have fun" I said out of the cave

Humphrey: "thank you sir, see you later" I said as I started to look for my friends, after about fifteen minutes of searching, I finally found them playing do not drop the berry, "hellos guys" to be greeted

"Humphrey" the three said while

Humphrey: I chuckled and asked them "as they go"

Salty: "Well, here having fun," I replied

Shakey: "by the way Humphrey, you and Kate were great yesterday" I congratulate

Mooch: "really true alphas humbled to" I said

Humphrey: "not so with the alphas, do not forget that Kate is an alpha and I technically also" I said a little serious

Shakey: "oh sorry buddy," I said

Humphrey: "no care, but not do it again" I said

Mooch: "I do not arem quiet" I said

Humphrey: "Well, now who wants to have fun" ask with a smile

Salty: "even want to have fun with us" ask surprised

Humphrey: "of course I do, even though I'm an alpha still like to have fun as an omega" I said cheerfully

Shakey: "Great, you want to do first" I asked excitedly

Humphrey: "what if you play a little joke to Garth" I said with a mischievous smile

Mooch: "you have in mind" I asked

Humphrey, "and see, but I need to get a piece of hollow log, some leaves, and various berries" I said

Salty: "understanding, where we are" asked

Humphrey: "in the river east of the territory" I said

The three omegas nodded and went to get the materials for the joke of Humphrey, eager to see what it was, when they got all they found in the river Humphrey

Salty: "here and now is all that" I asked

Humphrey: "enjoy the show" I told one smile, pack the leaves in wooden bowl, and then picked berries and climbed a nearby hill

Shakey: "look there is Garth" I whispered to the other, pointing to my leg

Humphrey: "just in time" I said and picked the berries and began to throw them, pointing on every shot

Garth P.V

I was on patrol, when suddenly something hit me in the back, "but that" cry to feel the beat, I turned and saw it was a berry, I suddenly saw many more coming to me, "enough" angry yell as he ran in a futile attempt to dodge the berries, when they stopped, looked around to find who threw to me, "come out, whoever you are" angry shout, I started looking for a scent, without success, "there nobody here, "I thought and went back to where it was when I started more berries fall, I could not do anything without receiving all the berries until they covered the whole of my skin," this is not funny "very angry shout

Normal P.V

Humphrey: We were trying very hard to contain our laughter for Garth not hear us, "Wait guys who still need the best" I said, taking the bark full of leaves, I slipped quietly to where it was Garth, I approached from behind, without realized and emptied the contents of the bark on Garth

Garth: "but" shout to feel a lot of leaves falling on me, because of the berries leaves stuck to my fur me, at that moment I heard a sweep on looking behind me, I turned and saw Humphrey lying on the floor laughing uncontrollably, "that was you," I said angrily

Humphrey: just nodded because I could not stop laughing

Garth: "the will pay me" said angry and I lunged against

Humphrey: dodge it easily, but still could not stop laughing, "you see how are you" I said with a laugh

Garth: "stop moving" I said as I attacked

Humphrey: after several successful attacks if Garth, I finally calm down and said "calm down, it's just a joke"

Garth: "is this what you call just a joke" I said looking at my coat covered with berries and leaves

Humphrey: "Calm down man, can be washed in the river," I said

Garth: "Okay, but this is war," I said as I went to the river

Humphrey: "I'll be waiting" yell from afar, then headed back to where my three friends, when you get notice that still laughing

Salty "was incredible, Humphrey" I said to a laughing

Shakey: "Garth saw the expression" I said laughing

Mooch: "invaluable" I said to no longer laughing until more

Humphrey: Wait to ask them to calm down, "and now they want to do" I ask

Shakey: "what if we do something toboggan slide" suggested

Humphrey: "I feel good, saying" I

Mooch: "I think a great idea," said

Salty: "I disagree," said

Humphrey "then we" I said, and went to the hill where we slip sleigh, when we got there we could use a trunk to slide

Salty: "I found one" said

Humphrey: "Perfect, let me out" I said, and I took him out with ease, then I put on the top of the slope, "All Aboard" I said, and everyone jumped on the trunk, then began to slide after Slip an hour, we sat near a lake to cool

Mooch: "and now they want to do" I ask

Humphrey: "I have time for one more game" I said

Salty: "I thought you said that Kate would not until the night" I said confused

Humphrey: "I will, but I want to do something special for her, and I need a little time" to explain

Shakey: "and it will be" asked

Humphrey: "will be a surprise," I said

Mooch: "anyway they want to do" I ask

Shakey: "what hidden" suggested

Salty: "bad idea, Humphrey would have much advantage," said

Shakey: "true" I said as I turned to think

Salty: "that you think do not drop the berry" suggested

Humphrey, "is perfect, you have not played it," said excitedly

Mooch: "we" I

Shakey: "let's do it" I said with excitement

Salty: "if all agree, Let's go to find some berries to play," said

Humphrey: after find enough berries to play, we started a game of two on two, after several minutes went 18-12, winning us, of course they give away some points, so that was exciting

Garth: finish my patrol shift and went looking for revenge Humphrey, I asked several friends alphas helps, when I found I was playing with friends omegas, had me a big trunk full of berries, "ready Humphrey" I thought as one smile grew on my face

Humphrey was about to hit the berry when suddenly many different berry bushes left in all directions, quickly dodge all I could, and not just the hit to return them to where they came from, after five minutes berries stopped

Salty: "Man, we're covered in berry juice" I said looking at me

Mooch: "What the hell happened" I asked confused

Humphrey: "Garth come out, I know it was you," I said in a neutral tone, then went Garth, had some berry juice brands, "and you too" I said to the other alphas, slowly left the other alphas

Garth: "I can not believe that they have not a spot," I said a little annoying

Humphrey: "you expected, while training I had to dodge many more berries" explain

Garth: "at least someone gave you" I said as I chuckled

Salty: "not funny" said

Shakey: " in fact if something funny, you two were already" I said as I laughed

Mooch: "true look at you, you" I laughed

Humphrey: I saw how everyone started laughing even alphas, so I joined in the laughter

Garth: I approached Humphrey laughing and said, "one more thing before I go"

Humphrey: "That is" ask

Garth: "this" I said as I squeezed a berry in his face

Humphrey: "lol, was good, did not see it coming," I said as I laughed

Garth: "I know, finally catch you" I said laughing

Humphrey: "Well the score is Garth Humphrey 100 berries and a berry" I said laughing uncontrollably

Garth: Stop laughing and said "there is still Reckoning" and went with the other alphas

Humphrey: "Well, I'm going to wash, see you guys" I said goodbye to my three friends, after washing I went to the cave of Kate and me, look at the sky and saw the sun high, "I still about three hours to my surprise, "I thought to myself, enlarge the cave had planned to be a place, bigger and comfortable for Kate, I started working, first enlarge the cave to the point that seated eight wolves easily then be two extra rooms for visits and to store food, then went to get many leaves, making for a more comfortable place to sleep, when I finally finished note that it was dark and Kate arrive at any time, so I decided to quickly freshen the nearby lake and return to wait at the entrance of the cave, after twenty minutes, I saw up the slope, "Hello love, how was your day" I said affectionately

Kate: "Pretty good, my mom, Lilly and I had a good time," I said with a smile

Humphrey: "I'm glad you had fun," I said with a smile

Kate: "And you did your" I asked curious

Humphrey: "spend the day with my friends, I played a prank on Garth, and I made a surprise," said

Kate: "What a surprise" ask excited

Humphrey: "Look," I said showing the newly remodeled cave

Kate: "wow, I'm awesome" I said to see our cave

Humphrey: "you like, note it was something small, and decided to enlarge a little, so we were more comfortable," said

Kate: "if I like you am very pretty" I said happily as he entered the cave, was very spacious and had two rooms, "so are the two rooms" asked

Humphrey: "A is for guests and the other is for food" to explain

Kate: "I'm impressed" said

Humphrey: "and put this pile of leaves, to sleep more comfortably," I said showing

Kate: "Humphrey is amazing" I said stroking

Humphrey: "I just wanted to give you a better home," I said

Kate: "no better cave than be with you" I said giving him a kiss

Humphrey: "I like" I kissed him back, then went to bed and told him affectionately "goodnight beautiful, I love you"

Kate: I settled into his side and said lovingly "I love you too, sleep well beautiful" and both fell fast asleep

**¿Garth, You can even the score?, ¿** **what is the plan of Humphrey, for the party Kate?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	37. the planning

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Garth: I woke up first, and sat at the entrance of the cave, to think like Humphrey play a joke on

Lilly: When I woke up I saw Garth sitting at the entrance of our cave thinking, I approached him and asked innocently "when you think"

Garth: "Lilly, since when you're awake" said surprised

Lilly: "you first wake up, and you think" I asked again

Garth: look down, I did not know whether to tell it was a bit childish of me

Lilly: I saw Garth insecurity and said sweetly "I'm your partner, you can tell me everything"

Garth: "Promise me that you will not laugh" I asked

Lilly: "I promise" I said with a smile

Garth: I let out a sigh and said, "I was thinking about how to pull a prank on Humphrey"

Lilly: "perhaps what's the score between you two," I asked

Garth: "um, 100-1, in favor of Humphrey" I said with a nervous smile

Lilly: "in a few days," I said surprised

Garth: "yes, use berries" I said with a sigh

Lilly: "I understand, and you thought the joke back" said

Garth: "I try," I said disappointed

Lilly: "and what happened" I asked

Garth: "I use it against me," said

Lilly: I chuckled and said, "maybe you need a little help"

Garth: "help me" ask surprised

Lilly: "of course silly, I'm your partner, and what better than a omega to play jokes," I said

Garth: "Great, but we still have a problem," said

Lilly: "which" asks

Garth: "will not be easy to surprise Humphrey, he will know when we get close" to explain

Lilly: "then you have to use the element of surprise in the least expected moment," I said with a smile

Garth: "And when would that" I asked confused

Lilly: "I would say now, while still asleep," I said

Garth smiled and said "you're a genius"

Lilly: "Thanks" I said giving him a quick kiss

Garth: "that joke can we do" ask excited

Lilly: "What if you woke up with plenty of cool water" said

Garth: "perfect, but not affect Kate also" asked

Lilly: "maybe, but it's part of the joke, nobody messes with my Garth" said

Garth: "You're so sweet, that's why I love you" I said giving him another kiss

Lilly: I blushed a little and said "let's find something to carry water"

Garth: "we" I said, after a while we found a hollow piece of bark, took him to the lake near the cave of Kate and Humphrey, to fill it, as we walked to his cave, I said "I can not wait to see the expression Humphrey and Kate "

Lilly: "not me" I said, trying not to laugh

Garth: When we arrived, I whispered, "here we are"

Lilly: "we" I said with another whisper, when we entered, we were surprised how big it was the cave easily fit eight wolves

Garth: "at what point the widened" I asked Lilly

Lilly: "I do not know, a few days ago it was not" I said surprised

Garth: "then I ask you, look at the bottom" I said pointing

Lilly: Look carefully and Kate and Humphrey via asleep in each other's arms on a bed of leaves, "are there"

Garth: "come on, but with silence," I said and started to walk as quietly as possible so as not to wake them when we were in front of them, we prepare to throw the water

Humphrey: I felt someone approaching us slowly could hear her soft footsteps, "Kate hear that," I whispered even with closed eyes into believing that we are asleep

Kate: "Yes, I heard also, I'm on the left and on the right" I whispered

Humphrey: "ok" I said softly, when they were close enough, both jumped quickly, I bounce on a wall and land on the male pinning, and Kate bounced off the wall and landed another and the female

Garth: we were about to wet them, when suddenly jumped, which surprised us and made us waited for us the water ourselves, then we immobilized the ground

Kate: When our eyes adjusted to the sunlight, I saw the white wolf immobilized, and then I saw the red wolf Humphrey had, "Lilly, Garth, who believe they do," I said a little annoyed

Humphrey: "if any could hurt, or worse, not re-enter unannounced" annoying also told

Lilly: "hello sister" I said embarrassed

Kate: "they are doing here, and why are they wet the two" ask them

Garth: "um, nothing," I lied

Humphrey: "We do not lie" I said seriously

Lilly: "only came to make a little joke" admitted

Humphrey: "that's it" ask

Garth: "not annoying" ask them

Humphrey: "No, at least not me" I said looking at Kate

Kate: "I'm a little annoyed, but when he went wrong, there are no" I said

Humphrey: "are you sure" I said with a wink

Kate: I take a moment to realize what she meant, "well except for this," I said and Humphrey and I started laughing uncontrollably

Garth: "ha ha, very funny," I said sarcastically

Humphrey: "I, feel, I feel, is that it's fun," I said with a laugh

Lilly: "be calm please," I asked sorry

Kate: "I'm sorry sis," I said calming down, then nudged Humphrey to do the same

Humphrey: "I'm sorry" I said calming down

Kate: "anyway because we wanted to play a joke" I ask

Garth: "to even the score" replied

Kate: I rolled my eyes and perhaps ask how's the score between you two "

Garth: "1-100, for Humphrey" growled

Kate: endure the urge to laugh and said "do not you think you should give up"

Garth: "I have a chance to match it yet," I said

Humphrey: "in fact, so we just spent, 1-101 in my favor," I said with a chuckle

Lilly: "much difference" Garth told

Garth: I sighed and said, "Okay you win, just because it is almost impossible to surprise"

Humphrey: "Okay, you gave a good fight, I said as I stretched the leg in peace symbol

Garth: squeezed his leg, like a good loser

Lilly: "Now that this war is over jokes, if you can call it war on this slaughter" said the last part to myself, "we can tell when widened his cave" ask them

Kate: "I enlarge Humphrey yesterday the" answer them

Garth: "at what point" asked

Humphrey: "in the afternoon, after failed joke" I replied

Garth: "in no time" I said surprised

Humphrey: "Yes, I started to dig and dig, and after several hours completed" to explain

Lilly: "I'm impressed, it's almost as big as mom and dad" I said

Humphrey: "Thanks, that was the intention," I said happily

Garth: "I think we're" told

Lilly: "if we have to dry off, see you later lovebirds" I said with a smile

Humphrey: "see you" I said

Kate: After they left I asked Humphrey "we do now"

Humphrey: "No, just spend the time together," I said affectionately

Four days later (by the way I'm taking a week seven days) in the cave of Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey was planning birthday, Kate, during the last days I was inviting all herds Wolves joined the party, has been quite difficult to coordinate everything, yes that Kate finds out, tomorrow was her birthday, so we Lilly asked that distract Eve and day in order to have the final details ready

Kate: "see you at night, my mom and Lilly invited me to spend the day with them," she said sweetly

Humphrey: "have fun" I said with a smile

Kate: I gave him a kiss goodbye before I left, for some reason my mom and I wanted to see Lilly across the territory, so it would be a long walk

Humphrey: Wait until she was far enough away, and went straight to the head alpha cave to prepare the final details of the party tomorrow, when it comes, Winston was waiting for me, "How are the preparations" I asked

Winston: "almost everything is ready" I said

Humphrey: "the wolves already know where to be and to do," I asked

Winston: "you know, and you have your gifts ready, just missing the food," I said

Humphrey: "I request that early morning, before Kate wakes up, but I need some wolves to help me take it to the cave," I said

Winston: "will be waiting" I said

Humphrey: "Thanks for the help," I said gratefully

Winston: "nothing, I just want my daughter a good day, by the way, you have a good gift for her" I asked

Humphrey: "I lack the finishing touches, I think maybe I'll finish it" I said and I ran, I went first, to our special place was meant to give the first gift there, spend two hours to finish it, then I Rock to howl to the moon to prepare the place for the best howl that might have Kate, then I went to where an old friend, who had some artistic skills, to help me to make another special gift, then went to get a purple (same as in the film), to give it the next day, you finally reach the cave, where they hide the flower carefully and then remove an object from under a rock, it was a necklace, which state working since the day we met, I had intended to give her some time, but had not been able to finish, I gave the finishing touches before re-saving, "all ready" I said with a tired smile, had been running for all the day, I decided to go to sleep early to get up early the next day to hunt the holiday meal

Meanwhile across the territory of the herds together

Kate: "mama, because we are so close to the northern border" asked

Eve: "for nothing, I thought it would be nice to spend some time alone the three" I said hiding the real reason

Lilly: "I like it" I said to convince

Kate: "Well, and they plan to" ask them

Eve: "I thought only us relax in the nearby lake and talk" I said as we walked

Kate: "I'm okay" I said, after a few minutes and walk, we had reached the lake, as we were in the middle of summer and the sun came out a while ago and the water had a very pleasant temperature, swam for a while, only relaxing, after an hour, we went to the shore and went to bed with the sun to dry off while talking

Lilly: "And how was your training" asked to start a conversation

Kate: "I'm not going to lie, it was very hard, we are forced to take the edge off, but it had been a long but Humphrey" to explain

Eve: "because it was just an omega Humphrey, we all thought it would slow you" I said

Kate: "mama" I said a little annoyed by your comment

Eve: "Calm down dear, just saying what everyone said in their absence" said

Kate: "anyway I do not like to talk like Humphrey, the I am very careful in training, when I fell asleep at the end of a day of hard training, he always carried me into our cave, even received various punishments, for get out of training to see how he was "explain

Lilly: "Wow I did not know he had been through so much" I said, feeling a little bad for Humphrey

Kate: "I know, he suffered much in that workout, always pressing himself to be level and not delayed me" I said a little sad at the ground

Lilly: "but look at the results, you two are the best alphas who has seen this herd," I said trying to cheer

Kate: "Yes, it is true, by the way, as are you and Garth" I asked

Lilly: "going pretty well, the only thing is that sometimes can not spend much time together for their duties of alphas" said

Kate: "can be difficult, but duty is duty," said

Lilly: I sighed and said, "you, right, at least you can spend all day with Humphrey" said

Kate: "It is true, train together, and when we have homework, it's likely that we allocate the same shifts" I said happily

Eve: "Humphrey and Garth have not tried anything funny, really" ask them raising an eyebrow

"Mama" Kate and Lilly shouted while

Kate: "No, and if so, that's our personal life," I said angrily

Lilly: "accurate" I very flushed

Eve: "I'm sorry, but it is my job to make sure they are well" told

Kate: "I know, but they are our companions, and would do nothing to hurt" I said

Eve: "technically your not you married yet" I said

Kate: what he said depressed me, and look at the floor and said in a sad tone, "do not remind me"

Eve: I realized my mistake and I said, "do not worry honey, I know you married ready, just have to finish the workout"

Kate: "Thanks mom, I know, is that I can not wait," he said, feeling a little better

Lilly: "I think I should go back," I said looking at the sky was darkening

Eve: "You're right, let's go" I said and started to walk back, when we reached a certain point, both Lilly as Kate was fired because they were to their own caves, with their peers, when they were out of sight I told my same, "grew so fast" and went to my cave

Kate: when it comes to my cave, I found that Humphrey was asleep in the bed sheets, "must have had a long day," I thought, I approached and I settled into his side, and said "good night, I love you" I know I listen, because a smile grew on his face  
**  
¿How Kate react to her surprise party?, ¿** **that gifts, Humphrey has prepared for Kate?, ¿What awaits them both in the future?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how you think the story so far**


	38. birthday

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Humphrey: I woke up very early in the morning with a warm feeling in my side, when my eyes saw clear Kate was asleep next to me, usually I would have been to wait for him to get up, but since today was a special day had things to do before Kate woke up, I got up, being careful not to wake her, and went to the valley where the caribou are, when it comes, I found fifteen alphas that Winston had been sent to help

Garth: "Hi Humphrey" I greet

Humphrey: "Hi Garth, ready" to ask them

Garth: "ready, we do," asked

Humphrey: "I want you to go to the south side of the valley and attract all the caribou they can to me, and I'll kill them" to explain

Garth: "There is a lot to you" I asked

Humphrey: "Do not worry, and just let me case, Kate woke up at any time" I said in a serious tone

Garth: "we then" I said and take me to all hunting group alphas

Humphrey: while they were put in place, I went to the north of the valley to wait for the caribou

Garth: we were all ready to jump out and scare the caribou, to Humphrey, gave the signal to begin, we all jumped and scared straight the caribou Humphrey, ran for a while, until we saw a silver blur jump directly to the stampede induced after dust reduced our visibility to zero, so we had to stop to prevent anyone from getting hurt

Humphrey: I saw caribou fast approaching, when fences were enough jump over them, jumping killing them one by one with my claws and fangs in the process, when the stampede induced term, wait until the dust cloud dissipated to see few had succeeded, when dissipated, I counted twenty caribou in total, more than enough for the party

Garth: "Wow" I said surprised to see all that caribou

Humphrey: I chuckled at the look on his face and then said "take, fourteen for her party, five, for breakfast herds, and I'll take this for Kate and I," I said as I took the caribou

Garth: "you heard" I said when I came out of the trance and began to catch all the caribou

Humphrey: I take caribou Kate's cave and mine, when between note who was still asleep, so let the caribou in the room I made to store food, then went back to bed next to Kate, to keep hot, after thirty minutes I felt he started waking up, "good morning beautiful, happy birthday" I said lovingly, then kissed

Kate: "thanks, you're so sweet Humphrey" I said warmly

Humphrey: "I have something for you" I said, remove the flower that had hidden and put it under the ear, the look and said, "you is perfect"

Kate: "It's very nice, thank you" I said licking her cheek

Humphrey: "you want breakfast" I asked

Kate: "Of course, I have a little hungry, go hunt" asked

Humphrey: "Do not worry, I went for something to eat," I said as he pulled the caribou Room

Kate: "when you captured" asked

Humphrey: "about an hour ago," I said

Kate: "will be very succulent" I said as we sat in front of the Caribou

Humphrey: "And you expect, eat all you want" I said, then he started eating, I joined him, after several minutes we were satisfied, then lovingly asked Kate, "you want your gift ya"

Kate: "Humphrey, you should not bother you, I just want to spend the day together," I said lovingly

Humphrey: "And we will do, but there is nothing wrong with wanting to give more gifts" I said with a smile, "well you deserve them you" I said affectionately

Kate: "You're so sweet," I said with a smile

Humphrey: "Now close your eyes and do not open them until I tell you" I asked

Kate: I closed my eyes, I was curious what I would Humphrey

Humphrey: remove the necklace from under the rock, and said playfully "Happy Birthday, can open your eyes"

Kate: I opened my eyes, I saw what he was holding and that absolutely shocked,

Humphrey: "have a closer look" I said giving him the necklace

Kate: I look closely and saw all the details he had, in the center was a carved image of me, and it was written about I love you, "Humphrey is beautiful," I said as he let tears of joy

Humphrey: "I'm glad you liked beyond" I said with a smile

Kate: "I loved it, but how long did it take to do" I asked

Humphrey: "I've been working on since the day we met," I said affectionately

Kate: "all the time" I said surprised

Humphrey: "Of course, you deserve it" I said with enthusiasm

Kate: "Humphrey, you're the best" I said giving him a hug

Humphrey: "I'll try" I asked

Kate: "of course" I said, and I put the collar, "as I see" I asked

Humphrey: "you look good" I said, wanting to drool contend, Kate looked amazing, with flower, necklace, and with the sunlight bathing your skin

Kate: I heard someone coming toward us, "someone is coming" would die to Humphrey

Humphrey: "probably are your parents coming to wish you a happy birthday," I said

Kate: "probably," I said and we both hope to go up and enter

"Happy Birthday Kate" Eve said while Winston and Lilly

Winston: "How's my girl at the time," I said with joy

Kate: "I've been great, Humphrey brought me breakfast and gave me this beautiful necklace and this flower" I said showing both

Lilly: "very nice" I said looking at the collar

Eve: "You have many details," I said surprised

Winston: Humphrey I approached and asked in a low tone, "this is the gift you had to finish"

Humphrey: I chuckled and replied, "one of them"

Winston: "have more" I asked surprised

Humphrey: "one or two" I said cheerfully

Kate: "spoken of two" ask them

Winston: "not important" I replied, "of course you're going to do today" I asked to change the subject

Kate: "I have not really planned anything, only planned to spend the day with Humphrey" replied

Eve: "I hope you find yourself something nice planned for your special day" I said with a serious tone to Humphrey

Humphrey: "Do not worry Eve, I have all worked to make this day one of the best of Kate" I said, knowing that she acted to hide Kate's party

Kate: "seriously" asked

Humphrey: "Of course," I said with a smile

Winston: "very well, better do not stop, go and have fun" I said

Eve: "but not too much, I'm serious," I said in a serious tone

Kate: I rolled my eyes and told him, "Okay mom" I was tired of arguing with her

Humphrey: "let Kate" I said, and both left the cave

Kate asked as we walked curious, "where we go"

Humphrey: "Well, I have the whole day planned, first go to our special place awaits your next present" I said cheerfully

Kate: "another gift" I said surprised

Humphrey: "Yes, another" I said, still smiling, after walking ten minutes we had finally come to our special place, "as lovely as ever," I said

Kate: "true" said

Humphrey, "Why, your gift is over here," I said as we walked even great rock in a flower sidelines

Kate: "I had never seen this rock," I said looking at the rock that we approached

Humphrey, "is because the costume a few days ago, look more closely" said

Kate: look closely and notice that had something written, said "Kate the most wonderful person in this world, the most kind, sweet and gentle wolf that anyone could want, attn. Humphrey "had tears of joy when you finish reading," Humphrey is the most beautiful thing I had said "I told

Humphrey: I kissed him and said gently, "I love you"

Kate: "I love you too" I said lovingly

Humphrey: We were a couple of hours enjoying the moment, until I said, "Kate we have to go, I have even more things planned"

Kate: "even more" ask surprised

Humphrey: "Of course," I said with a smile and we both started to walk

Kate asked as we walked, "and where we're going now" I asked

Humphrey: "the cave of an old friend, to collect something important," I said as we walked, we walked to the old border on the east, where there was a cave, which was surrounded by many shrubs with berries of different colors, "is there "I said pointing to the cave

Kate: Look at the cave, and asked, "this is not where you live that old lone omega"

Humphrey: "Yes, but not bad, is quite friendly," I said to her not to worry, we walked to the entrance of the cave and said aloud, "Alex, you're here"

Alex: "If, Humphrey, I'm here in, please stop" I said

Humphrey: Kate and I went and sat in front of Alex, "Kate, it's Alex" submit

Kate: "pleasure" I said

Alex: "It's good to meet in person," I said

Kate: "What do you mean" I asked confused

Alex: "I've only seen a couple of times when I go for food or supplies, and because Humphrey, one talks about you" explain

Kate: "seriously, and it says my" I asked

Alex: "just talk about how wonderful and beautiful you are," I said

Kate: "You're so cute" I said to Humphrey

Humphrey: I blushed, and said, "Alex, show our little Kate detail"

Alex: I nodded, and enter a small room

Kate: When Alex came out, note that brought a flat piece of bark medium size

Alex: "Happy Birthday, is part of both," I said as he handed the crust

Kate: look at the bark and saw that I had painted a picture of me and Humphrey, "is amazing, but as they did," I said surprised

Humphrey: "Alex, has great artistic skills, so lives here, where you can get all those berries to make different colors" explain

Kate: "I'm impressed" said

Alex: "but Humphrey also helped me a lot, he was the one who painted your picture, I just gave some final touches"

Humphrey: "and when to put me in the painting" asked

Alex: "after you left yesterday, I thought it would be a nice touch," I said

Humphrey: "thank you" I said

Kate: "if it is very nice, thank you very much to both" I said giving him a hug to everyone

Alex: "whatever the companion of my friend," I said cheerfully

Kate: "And since when are friends" asked

Humphrey: "since shortly after meeting while walking through the territory" said

Alex: "I remember that day, Humphrey was just a puppy, but that did not stop to talk to me," I said remembering

Kate: "perhaps no one talks to you" ask surprised

Alex: "hardly anyone alphas hardly speak with omegas, and all other omegas think I'm a hermit, so I appreciate both my friendship with Humphrey, he was the only one who did not care what they said about me or my reputation "explain

Kate: "Humphrey, has always been so," I said, rubbing my head against his neck, "if you prefer, you could be friends" I offered in a cheerful tone

Alex: "That would be great, thanks," I said happily

Kate: "that good" I said

Humphrey: Look for the entrance of the cave and saw that it was getting dark, "Kate we have to go, we still have a place to go," I said

Kate nodded and said, "see you later Alex"

Humphrey: "If we see you later Alex" I said as he winked

Alex: I got the message of Humphrey and said, "see you later"

Kate: "And what is our last stop" I asked

Humphrey: "Rock howl in the moon," I said cheerfully

Kate: "That will be fun," I said as we walked beside each other

Humphrey: When we arrived at the foot of the rock of howling at the moon said, "our place waiting at the top"

Kate walked to the top, and noticed it was full of flowers, and looked stunning sunset

Humphrey, "is a beautiful sight," I said looking at the sunset

Kate: "yes it is" I said

Humphrey: I stood in front of her and said gently, "this is just for you," and let out a howl deep and beautiful, full of all the love I feel for Kate

Kate: Humphrey stare, looked amazing with the sunset light behind them, creating a white aura around the incredible, gorgeous howl was unique, full of passion and love, it looked like the only wolf in the earth, "I wonder what I did to deserve all this love" I thought, as tears of joy were created

Humphrey howling after several minutes I stopped to catch my breath

Kate: "sounded incredibly beautiful" I said as I had tears of joy

Humphrey: "I yelled with all the love I feel for you" I said affectionately

Kate: I gave him a big kiss full of passion and love, "I do not know what I did to deserve all your masters" I told

Humphrey: "just being you, you won my love," I said affectionately

Kate leaned my head on the shoulder of Humphrey, and we were admiring the view and enjoying each other's company, several minutes after the moon rose, Hutch, came running towards us, "what Hutch" asked

Hutch: "Winston wants to see you now" they report

Kate: "that my dad we need to" ask

Hutch: "I do not know, but it's better to go" I said and went back to the cave of the head alpha

Humphrey: "I think we have to go," I said to Kate

Kate sighed and said in a tone of disappointment, "I think you're right"

Humphrey: "Do not worry, then we can have a good time the two" I said treating to encourage

Kate smiled and licked her cheek, "then it is best to hurry," I said and we both began to walk faster, after several minutes, we had reached the entrance of the cave of the head alpha, "it appears that not no one here, "I said to Humphrey

Humphrey: "look inside" suggested

Kate: both entered the cave and suddenly all herds together Wolves jumped out of hiding and while they said, "Happy Birthday", (many wolves was hidden outside the cave), "thank you very much to all" will I even surprised

Eve: "I hope you enjoy your party" I said affectionately

Kate: "You planned this," I asked as he watched several alphas drew a lot of caribou

Winston: "in fact just help, who planned the whole thing was Humphrey" explain

Kate: "surprises" I said playfully

Humphrey: I just shrugged

Winston: "I think it's better to enjoy the feast" I said and all the wolves began to eat

Kate: "It was a good game," I said as we ate seven in the cave of the head alpha

Winston: "In fact, Humphrey also was the dinner bucket" said

Humphrey, "but I had a little help from the other alphas" I said not to take all the glory

Kate: "in that time if you were with me all day," I asked

Humphrey: "this morning before you woke up" to explain

Kate: "promise me you'll rest tomorrow, I hate to see you striving therefore on our vacation" I asked

Humphrey: "I promise" I said with a smile

The rest of the night all the wolves had fun, ate, danced and howled, when it was midnight, Kate was talking to her friends, while talking with friends Humphrey

Candy: "And how was your birthday" I asked

Kate: "the best I've had," I said cheerfully

Janice: "and that was" asked

Kate: "because Humphrey was very attentive and sweet all day," I said

Reba: "I bet you gave a good gift," I said

Kate: "I actually gave five gifts" I said with joy

Sweet: "five, go" I said surprised

Reba, "which were" curious ask

Kate: "I gave this flower, this necklace, a portrait, I do a beautiful howl, and wrote some sweet words on a rock, in our special place" to explain with great joy

Candy: "Boy did attentive" I said surprised and a little jealous

Sweet: "you're very lucky," I said with a bit of jealousy

Kate: Look at Humphrey while telling jokes with his friends and said, "I know"

After the party ended wolves all went to their caves to sleep, when Kate and Humphrey came to his cave, Kate put your portrait on a small hole in a wall for everyone who entered the cave could see

Humphrey: we settled to sleep and asked affectionately, "you enjoyed your birthday"

Kate: "the best I ever had, I love you so much" I said lovingly licking her cheek

Humphrey: "I love you too, I'm so glad you enjoyed this day" I said lovingly, and we both fell asleep

**¿What will they wait for the couple?, ¿Began their training When Level Three?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	39. one day before training

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I regret the delay but hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate  
**  
Normal P.V week after

Kate: "I can not believe it's our turn us back" I said in a sad tone

Humphrey: "I know, the time passed very quickly," I said with a little sadness

Kate: "we will say goodbye" said

Humphrey nodded, and they went out of our cave, and headed to the cave of the head alpha farewell to the parents of Kate, Lilly and Garth, when we got there they were all together talking

Winston: I saw Kate and Humphrey entering, I saw a little sad, and asked them "what"

Kate sighed and said, "We came to say goodbye"

Lilly: "it's been two weeks," said shocked

Humphrey: "it is, and the train passed in a few hours" I said in a sad tone

Eve: "I'll see you later then" I said sadly

Winston: "beware both" I said

Garth: "arriving well" I said goodbye

Humphrey: "thanks, take care of you" I said

Kate: after a string of farewell hugs, Humphrey and I headed to the train tracks on the way we say goodbye to several wolves, including Humphrey's friends including Alex, my friends, and several wolves more

Humphrey: We were on the train tracks waiting to happen, did not have to wait long because we heard the train approaching, we prepare to jump when the train step forward until you see an open wagon, which was almost the end of train, jump on it and landed softly on the ground of metal, "are you okay" I asked to make sure

Kate: "Yes, I'm fine," I said quietly

Humphrey: "I think we better accommodate" I suggested

Kate: "You're right," I said and we both settled on the train car, after several hours, I saw that we were coming to the borders of the central territory, I gave him a gentle tap to wake Humphrey, "Humphrey, wake up already we "

Humphrey: "you" I said sleepily

Kate: I chuckled at her reaction and said, "here we are"

Humphrey: "oh, come on" I said a little embarrassed by my previous reaction

Kate: both jumped safely train and headed to the cave of the parents of Humphrey, was a long walk but we did not care, even admire the scenery was nice calmly

Humphrey: "I had not noticed how quiet it was here," I said looking at the environment

Kate: "I know, we are always so busy with our training, we had not been able to admire the beauty of here

Humphrey: we walked to the cave of my parents, when we arrived, it seemed like we were waiting

Blaze: "Hello son, Kate" the greet

Humphrey: "hello potatoes" I said with a smile

Moon: "It is good to see you again" I said while hugging

Kate: "perhaps we expected" ask them

Blaze: "Of course, the closer we saw a while ago" to explain

Humphrey: "and others feel" I whispered to Kate

Kate: I chuckled, and then I asked Blaze "when start level three"

Blaze: "when they want, we have free time" I said

Humphrey: "a moment you will be our teachers," they ask for the claim that we just gave

Blaze: "Of course, that's the tradition, and the training is so secret that only our family knows what" to explain

Kate: "But if it's so secret which will train in the territory there are many wolves and some of them may be watching" I ask

Moon: "so let's go to a special place outside the territory to train," I said

Kate: "And what happens to the herd" ask them

Blaze: "there are wolves who take care of the flock in situations like this," I explained

Moon: "well we had resolved the issues most important to train the herd" I told

Humphrey: "how long will the third level" ask them

Blaze: "about three weeks, if they continue with the pace we have been" told

Moon: "we warned them that will be the hardest thing I've faced so far," I said

Humphrey: "worse than Dilan or Kod" they ask

Blaze: "Yes, will be more demanding, but if they can work out a week before we left with them to get used" I said

"NO" Kate and Humphrey shouted while

Moon: "well, then we will leave tomorrow morning, it is best to rest well," I said

Humphrey: "understanding, see you tomorrow," I said as he left the cave with Kate

Kate: as we walked, I asked Humphrey, "you want to do, it's still early"

Humphrey: "I do not know, maybe just walk and learn a little more the territory" I suggested

Kate: We walked a while, talking and telling jokes, enjoying the company, until we met some omegas, we started talking

Jhosh: has brown fur, with some golden streaks and has gray eyes, thin build, "Hi I think I've seen you here before, but I'm not sure of this pack are where are" they ask friendly tone

Humphrey: "I was born here, and my companion is of the herds together," I answered

Carlos: has dark brown fur, legs and belly red, has yellow eyes, thin build and small, "herds together, I had never heard of them, and to be honest I have not seen you around here" les I

Kate: "I'm not surprised, herds together, used to be the East and West who joined" to explain

Humphrey, "and had not seen me before because I was kidnapped as a puppy and ends at the western herd" to explain

Jhosh: "Oh, sorry man, I did not know" I said

Humphrey: "Do not worry, if it had not happened I would never have known this beautiful wolf" I said as I stroked Kate

Jhosh: "by the way my name is Jhosh, and my friend called Carlos" I present

Humphrey: "My name is Humphrey, and this is my partner Kate" we present

Carlos: "and I see both are alphas" I said looking at his muscles

Humphrey: "Yes, I became alpha a few months ago" I said

Jhosh: "you became" I asked confused

Humphrey: "Yes, I was once an omega" I said

Carlos: "And because you become alpha" asked

Humphrey: "because when my parents found me, they said I had to train for my job, and if I did I could not marry Kate 'to explain

Jhosh: "ha, a family alpha, if I have seen many of them around here," I said, suddenly we all heard a noise and turned around to look at the four, was a group of wolves coming towards us, "oh, no Julian "I said in a tone of annoyance

Humphrey: "Who is Julian" ask them

Carlos: "is an alpha, but it is a nuisance" said

Jhosh: "if you think best, if something wants to, not to get it, even if you happen to pass over others" to explain

Carlos: "also hates the omegas, and new is also very bad," I said

Kate: "sounds like an idiot," I said

Carlos: "it is," said

Julian: I approached the four wolves, and gave him a blow to the head at every omega

Jhosh: "do not bother Julian" I growled

Julian: "Do not talk scum" I said in a threatening tone, then I saw the golden female, with the male gray, "Hi baby, come with me if you want to have fun," he said as he winked

Kate: "I'm sorry, but I do not talk to idiots" said

Julian: "Come on baby, look at me, you can be better than this," I said as I pointed

Kate: "I can think of a lot of things," said

Julian: "let that excuse leaves wolf who speaks with omegas and come with a real wolf," said

Kate: "There is no excuse for wolf, wolf he is the best you can be, not as you idiot" angry yell

Julian: "Do not be insolent" yell but I stopped to take a punch in the face

Humphrey: "do not yell at my companion," I said angrily, luckily I can still control

Julian: "who you think you are, you do not know I'm an alpha level two, one of only ten are" angry and told him send a blow

Humphrey easily dodge his attack and said, "I do not care who you are, or what rank you are, that does not entitle you to treat others like dirt"

Julian: I gave a signal for the other alphas who were with me to help me to attack

Humphrey: I prepare for the attack, dodge the first three wolves with ease, but when I saw Julian, it was too late, I prepare for the impact that never came

Kate: I saw Humphrey faced the alphas, I saw Julian lunged against Humphrey, at a time that he could not react quickly and jump in the air intercept

Humphrey: "Thanks, honey," I said affectionately

Kate: "nothing, now let's give these abusers injury" I said as I stood to attack

Humphrey: one fight only lasted a few minutes, when we finished we were somewhat tired, we gave the fight was Julian, but both could easily master, was pinning him and said in a serious tone "if I see you again and bothering marginalizing others, you will have a worse humiliation and beating this "

Julian: just nodded my head, afraid

Carlos: "were fantastic" I said as I approached the two, even with Julian beneath them

Jhosh, "as did" I asked surprised, Julian has the reputation of one of the best fighters of the pack

Kate: "it was nothing, two level alphas are also" told

Julian: "impossible there were ten alphas and only know them all" I said still trapped under the gray wolf

Humphrey: "Yes, our training just a few weeks ago," I said

Carlos: "but are newcomers, and gained access to that training is only for the most important alphas of the pack" ask them

Kate: "Humphrey's father" I said

Julian: "should not be anyone important" mocks me

Humphrey: "ok, I'll tell Blaze that just said" I said, trying to contain my laughter, seeing Julian's expression was blank

Jhosh: "you are the son of the leader of the pack" I said surprised

Humphrey: "Yes" I replied with a smile, then let go to Julian so that it could stop

Julian: "l-it-sorry" I stuttered and ran along with the other alphas

Humphrey: "that's why I do not like commenting" I said while looking run

Jhosh: "I remember now where I saw, for months you hunted more than half of the food of the pack" I said

Kate: "Yes, it was our final test to pass the level one" remembered

Humphrey: "a question, know of a good place to relax for a while" I ask

Carlos: "the best place are the hot springs" I said

Jhosh: "but they are only for high-ranking alphas" I said

Kate: Humphrey and I looked and asked "where they are"

Carlos: "Go to the great mountain on the eastern border of the territory, to rise to half of it and find" I pointed

Humphrey: "thank you very much guys, see you later" I said while walking with Kate to the place

Kate: "see, thanks for the info" I thanked

Carlos: after they were lost from view, "I like both" said

Jhosh "are good, not any of us had defended Julian" said

Carlos: "a proud wolves as they follow me" I said

Jhosh: "It is true, they are righteous, and good" said

Carlos: "back to our issues," said

Jhosh: "we" I

Humphrey: I was walking with Kate, when asked, "which is a thermal well"

Kate: "My dad once told me of them, are a kind of lake where the water is always hot" explain

Humphrey: "even in winter" asked

Kate: "Yes" I replied

Humphrey: "that's pretty rare," said

Kate: "not tell me, I thought they were only story," I said and we both shared a laugh, after half an hour of walking, we reached the mountain

Humphrey: "we're almost there, just have to go up" I said and we both started walking uphill, when we arrived in the middle of this, we began to see a little steam, "should be in here," I said

Kate: Look around and note that steam was rising behind a ledge, "out there" will point to Humphrey

Humphrey walked up there and saw a large wolf in front of several lakes where the steam out, "must be there" said

Kate: We walked until we stopped the big wolf

Tailer: alpha wolf is a very large and muscular, has almost completely black fur, except for some white streaks, has dark green eyes, "names" so ask neutral formal

Humphrey: "My name is Humphrey, and this is my partner Kate" replied

Tailer: "sorry but I do not sound, this place is reserved for high-ranking alphas" I said firmly

Blaze: "let them pass Tailer" I said as I approached with Luna

Tailer: "sir, but" I said, but I was interrupted by Blaze

Blaze: "He is my son and his partner, both already completed level two, so they have access," he said firmly

Tailer: "I understand sir, pardon the misunderstanding" I said as he let go the four

Humphrey: "Thanks dad" I said

Blaze: "it's nothing, you should already have access, but I forgot to tell you before," I said

Moon: "in any case they do around here," I ask

Kate: "told us that this was a good place to relax" to explain

Moon: "is truly one of the best, I think we had the same idea," I said with a smile

Blaze: "if you want privacy, they can go to the well over there, while we go to the one on the other side" I offered

Humphrey: "Thanks" I said and Kate and I went to the well that we said, when we arrived, we walked slowly, treating us to get used to the temperature, "feels great," said one inside

Kate: "It's very relaxing," I said as we both settled next to each other within the thermal well

Humphrey: I started massaging Kate's shoulders, causing her to let out a moan of pleasure, "like" ask playfully

Kate: "Oh yes, please continues" I asked in a tone sexy

Humphrey: "as you wish" I said affectionately as she massaged his shoulders, down his back slowly, until it reaches the area of the hips

Kate: I gave him a nod of approval

Humphrey smiled and began to massage her hips, reaching its tail

Kate smiled and turned around and said, "Now it's your turn" and began to massage his shoulders, down his back slowly, Humphrey suddenly turned, causing our noses were touching

Humphrey: "I like this view" I said fondly without moving

Kate: "I agree," I said playfully, without realizing du had been over an hour since we came, and it was getting dark

Blaze: I approached the couple and saw that they were accommodated in each other's arms, just enjoying their time together, I felt bad for breaking this time, but I had to, "lovebirds I think it should be returned to his cave to rest, do not forget that tomorrow we start with their training, "I said

Humphrey: I sighed and said, "I understand"

Moon: "Great, see you tomorrow" I said as I went with Blaze

Kate: "It was good while it lasted" said

Humphrey: "I know," I said with a sigh

Kate: "Do not worry, we will return after our training" I said treating to encourage

Humphrey smiled and licked her cheek, "let's rest for tomorrow," I said

Kate: "we" I said with a smile, and we both went to our cave, when we arrived we settled to sleep, I approached what more could a Humphrey and rested my head on his side

Humphrey: "Goodnight, I love you" I said lovingly

Kate: "I love you too, sleep well" I said fondly, then shared a kiss, and fell asleep, waiting for what tomorrow can prepare us

**¿How will the training level three?, ¿Be able to stand Kate and Humphrey?, ¿Where training will take place? Keep reading to find out; do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	40. the reunion

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, this will be an unexpected surprise, hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate  
**  
Normal P.V

Blaze: Moon and I woke up before the sun rose, to begin the journey to the training, "ready for some exercise" joke

Moon: "only if you can keep up with me" I said with a smile

Blaze: "first awaken to the young couple," I said and we both left our cave cave towards Kate and Humphrey, when we entered, we saw one curled up asleep in the other, sharing their mutual heat

Moon: "they look great together," I whispered to Blaze

Blaze: "boy, yes, sorry to ruin the moment," I whispered

Moon: "I know, but at least it will be fun," I said looking at the hollow trunk full of water

Blaze let out a slight laugh and took the trunk and emptied it on the young couple

Kate and Humphrey cried out in surprise as she felt the cold water make contact with their fur

Humphrey: "THAT HAPPENS" scare scream feeling the water

Kate: "WHAT WAS THAT" said angry and surprised

Humphrey: I looked around and saw my parents laughing, "because we do something," I said, annoyed

Blaze: "sorry, but it was the best way to wake them up," I said after I calmed down from laughing

Kate: "there are better ways to do" I even bother

Moon: "I know, but this is the funniest" I said with a smile

Kate: "anyway, as did" ask them

Blaze: "do you mean" I asked

Humphrey: "and came to our cave and surprised us" they ask

Kate: "Yes, my sister and her partner when we tried to do that, when we visited, we could hear them and prevent surprise" I said

Moon: "do not be surprised, therefore, you are good, but not as good as us," I said

Blaze: "what we mean is that we are already alphas level three, you just are level two" to explain

Humphrey: "it seems that we still have work ahead," said

Blaze: "if you have yet to, but I have traveled quite" I said

Kate: "and we set off and to" ask

Moon: "we leave after breakfast," I said

Humphrey: "I, I'm starving, where the caribou" ask

Blaze: I shared a look with Moon and then look to Humphrey

Humphrey: I saw staring at me and said with a sigh, "I understand, I'll be back soon"

Kate: "you want my help" asked tenderly

Humphrey smiled and said, "Do not worry, I got it, rest if you want" and with that I went to find a caribou for breakfast, I returned fifteen minutes with a medium sized caribou that the four ate, "Here's the breakfast" I said with a smile

Kate: I licked her cheek and said "well done", then the four began to eat, when we finished I asked Blaze "and we are going to train"

Blaze: "I'll tell you when we get there, but I say it's a long way," I answered

Humphrey: "then I think you better get going" suggested

Moon: "I agree", and we all went in the direction of the train tracks when we got there I said, "we have to walk along the tracks a few days to reach our destination"

Blaze: "or if we're lucky, get on a train going in that direction," I said

Humphrey and Kate nodded, and everyone began to walk along the train tracks, as the four alphas are highly trained, have a fairly rapid pace

Humphrey: after a few hours walking I realized something, "Kate, this is not the way to Idaho" I asked

Kate: "if you also notice that, but it must be a coincidence," I said

Humphrey: "If you say so," I said and kept walking, after a few hours we passed a sign that said "you're dating Jasper National Park, come back soon"

Kate: "go to this place is far" I saw that we left Jasper

Blaze: "yes it is" I said, keep walking until I saw that the sun had left an hour at the most, "I think we should get something to eat and a place to spend the night" I said

Moon: "That's a good idea dear, you two seek shelter while we go get something to eat" I instructed them

Kate and Humphrey nodded and went looking for a place to spend the night

Kate P.V

Humphrey and I went looking for a place to spend the night, big enough for four, we were walking for several minutes, looking around to see if we could find something

Humphrey: I suddenly saw a small lake and I said, "let's look over there"

I nodded and went to see around the lake, to our surprise we saw a pretty big cave beside the lake, seemed to be built by another wolf, we investigate to see if anyone lived here, when looking for a scent of another wolf, we find nothing

Humphrey: "should be lone wolves who built it for the night before moving on" I said to Kate

"It is likely" I said, as we sat in front of the cave entrance waiting for Humphrey's parents, when suddenly we heard some noises coming from the bushes across the lake, "what was that" he Humphrey ask

Humphrey: "I do not know, but I think it is better to investigate," said

Kate nodded and they started walking towards the sound source, as we approached I began to feel the scent of another wolf, look through the bushes, not to draw attention, in case it is dangerous, when we saw a wolf of nearly the same age as my parents, has red fur with a cream colored belly and green eyes like Garth, "seems to be very tired and weak" I said when you look the way you walk, you it was concise and very wobbly

Humphrey: "I think we should help her," I said, feeling bad for her

"I think is right," I said, then walked out of the bushes and approached her slowly, "are you okay" I asked gently

"They want" said the wolf, obviously scared

Humphrey: "quiet, just want to help, not harm arem" I said calmly

We look carefully wolf Kate and Humphrey, saw that just wanted to help her and said, "My name Thasha"

"My name is Kate and Humphrey is my partner" we present

Thasha "pleasure" I said

Humphrey: "I feel good" I asked

Thasha: "Not really, I have not eaten in a while and I've been traveling a lot," I said

Humphrey: "come to our cave, my parents should not take to bring something to eat" invited

Thasha: "I would not be a nuisance" I said

"Would not be upset, we insist, perhaps you can tell us what happened to you," I said politely

Thasha: "thank you very much" I said gratefully and began to follow Kate and Humphrey to a cave, when we got there I saw two wolves who thought we were waiting

Blaze: "Kate, Humphrey where they were, followed his scent to the cave, but we saw that there were" I said then I saw behind them a wolf and asked them "who is"

"She's Thasha, we find little after finding this cave is very tired and hungry, which offered him help," I replied

Moon: "That is fine, by the way my name is Moon and he is my partner Blaze" said

Thasha: "glad to meet you" I said

Blaze: "waiting, come and eat" I said, showing him the big deer that had captured "

Humphrey: after everyone finished eating we sat in a circle to talk, "and what's your story" I asked Thasha "

Thasha: sighed and told them "I was captured by humans and taken to the National Reserve City of Rocks (that place if there is located farther south in Idaho)"

"We know what that's like," I said

Humphrey: "if we did the same, but luckily we could return to our home" explain

Thasha: "That's what I tried for so long, I've been more than a year trying to get back to my home," I said sadly

Moon: "That's a long time" I said

Thasha: "I know, but I get lost very easily," I said with a sigh

Humphrey: "And where is your home" I asked to see if we could help

Thasha "in Jasper Park Canada in the herd of this" I said

"You're not very far," said

Thasha: "seriously," said her face lit

Humphrey: "Yes, just keep the rails, and you should arrive in three days" to explain

Thasha: "thank you very much, do not expect to see my partner and my son" I said with hope

"By the way who is your friend" asked curious

Thasha "is Tony," I said

Humphrey: "Tony, the leader of this, the father of Garth" I surprised

Thasha: "If, for a moment as you know, are wolves of this" ask confused

Kate: "Actually, I am the West" said

Humphrey: "I am, west and central" said

Thasha: "And as you know" asked one confused

"East and West came together a few months ago," I said

Thasha: "it's true, Tony and Winston had planned to join them dare the marriage of our children" remembered, "now that I think about it, think it was called Winston's daughter Kate, not coincidentally," I said

"Is not, because if my dad Winston, but Garth marry me, because I love Humphrey" said

Thasha: "then and joined the flocks, I know Tony and he is quite stubborn" ask them

"Lilly Garth married my little sister" to explain

Thasha: "but it was an omega" ask them

Humphrey: "The Act abolished" explain

Thasha: "At least they are happy" they ask

"Quite happy" I said

Thasha: "That's all my mind," I said with a smile, then look Humphrey and ask something that I worry, "how can you be a wolf of the pack in the west and center of the pack while"

Humphrey: "easy, was born in the Central herd, but as fate ends in the western sends" explain

Thasha: "by the way, you are right with the abolition of the law" ask them

Humphrey: "we could not be happier about it," said

"True," said

Blaze: "Yes, we are planning to abolish it even in our pack, too," I said

Thasha: "I feel that the support for something that Garth and Lilly" I said as he raised an eyebrow

Humphrey: "Of course, if not, we could not be together" explain

Thasha: "but both are seen as alphas" I said

"I've always been an alpha, but Humphrey once was a omega" explain

Thasha: "And because you decided to become alpha" Humphrey asked

Humphrey: "To be honest I had the idea since I co-Kate, wanted to protect her and help her, but things got when my parents found me" to explain

"Seriously thought you had become in alpha since we are partners" prompted surprised

Humphrey: "Of course, even Pope had spoken with respect," I said

Thasha: "and that when he met became his parents" I asked

Blaze: "because it had became a leader next station sends" explain

Thasha: "a moment, you are the leaders of the Central herd" ask surprised

Moon: "yes" I said proudly

Thasha: "It is an honor to meet you, but they do outside of Jasper" ask them

Blaze: "we will train two to level three" explain

Thasha: "Level Three, it's amazing" I said, then I thought, "if you are the son of the leaders of the Central commands and Kate is the daughter of the western pack leader, and if the West and the West were united , what will happen to the distribution of power "ask

Blaze: "in theory would join herds, putting you in charge to Kate, Humphrey, Garth and Lilly, but the center of the pack wolves would ignore only Kate and Humphrey, as they are the three level alphas" explain

Thasha "wow it's complicated," I said

Moon: "if a little, anyway you want me to relocate to flocks together, so you see your family without the risk of miss" I offered

Thasha: "I would be very grateful, but it would be a hassle for you," I ask

Blaze: "for me it's okay to delay us a day trip, there is of you" I ask Kate and Humphrey

"For me is fine" I said with a smile

Humphrey: "I'm fine with it, I see the face of Tony and Garth when reunite" I said with a smile

Blaze: "It is a fact, leaving tomorrow morning," I said

Thasha: "many, thank you very much everyone, I am eternally grateful," I said with excitement

After that long talk, all did not go to sleep, Blaze and Luna slept in the back of the cave, Thasha, he slept on one side of the cave, while Humphrey me and we slept in the cave entrance

P.V normal in the morning

Humphrey: we both woke up early and decided to go get something to eat before going to the demands together, while walking I decided to break the silence, "I wonder how Tony and Garth react, to see her again," I said

Kate: "sure to be excited, have not seen her in over a year, probably think she's dead," I said

Humphrey: "Yes, I remember my with my parents," I said

Kate: "if it is quite similar, just that you lost your parents when you were very young and did not remember either of them," said

Humphrey: "anyway it was hard growing up without a family," I said looking at the ground

Kate: "I feel if you touch a sensitive issue" I said, feeling sorry for the change of mind of Humphrey

Humphrey: "Do not worry, it could be worse, at least I had you, my friends, and your father also helped me a lot," I said with a smile

Kate: "You know I'll always be there for you" I said affectionately

Humphrey smiled "I know," I said, after five minutes and we were back in the cave with a deer for breakfast, after everyone finished eating, we headed to the train tracks to go to the territory of the united demands , after a few hours of walking, I heard a noise in the distance, "hear that" ask

Kate: pay attention and said "if you also hear"

Blaze: "I hear it too," said

Moon: "I also hear is whatever is approaching fast," I said

Thasha: "I do not hear anything," said

Humphrey: I was not surprised, after all is not as trained as we

Kate: after hearing the noise more closely, I recognized, "the train is fast approaching"

Humphrey: "you better prepare to climb, arrive in a few hours the territory of the herds together," I said and with that we all prepared to jump, as the train passed an open wagon, after a minute, you could clearly hear the approaching train, "get ready" I told everyone, then watched as the train passing in front of us, I quickly saw an open wagon and shout "now", we all jumped and landed safely on the floor of the car, until I saw a stain straight golden my

Kate: without realizing it, jump with too much momentum, causing continued straight instead of landing, so that conflicts with Humphrey and I rolled a little to the other side of the car, when we open our eyes, we noticed that we were facing each other with our noses touching, both smiled and gave him a quick kiss before we settled for the rest of the trip

Humphrey: after several hours of travel I saw that it was noon, and we had just entered the territory of the herds together, "I think we should get off because" I told everyone

Kate: all nodded and got off the train, "everybody got well" ask once I saw the train away

Everyone said that if

Kate: "Then let's get going" I said and everyone started walking, after about five minutes we stopped wolves

Humphrey: "Hello Hutch" I greet

Hutch: "hello, they do here, I thought they were two days ago to the Central commands" then look behind them and ask, "who are they"

Humphrey: "they are my parents," I said, pointing to Blaze and Moon, "and she's a friend of ours," I said, pointing to Thasha

Hutch: "are the core leaders of the pack" I said surprised, it was the first time I'd seen

Kate: "if you are" I said rolling my eyes

Hutch: "Sorry, my audacity" I apologize for having detained

Blaze: "Do not worry, I know it is only doing his duty" I said

Humphrey: "by the way Hutch, you know where Tony and Garth" I asked

Hutch: "are in the cave of the head alpha talking to Winston and Eve, about the future of the herd," I said

Kate: "thanks, see you later" I said and started walking to the cave of the head alpha, all wolves stared at us as we approached

Humphrey: "seems to call some attention" Kate told

Kate: I chuckled and said "you expected, did not expect to see us so soon," said

Humphrey: "rightly" I told him we share a light laugh, after a few minutes we had reached the alpha Head Cave

Kate: "Thasha, tell you when you come in." I said with a smile

Thasha: wait nodded and digest when I get in, I could not wait to see again my partner and my son

Kate: the four entered the cave and saw that Winston, Eve, Lilly, Garth, and Tony were talking, "Hello" I said to draw attention

Winston: "Kate, Humphrey, they do here, I thought I would be training" I told them happy but surprised

Kate: "in that we were, but there was something important," I said

Tony: "and that would be that," calmly ask them

Humphrey: "It's something about you two" I said with a smile

Garth: "and would that" asked as he raised an eyebrow

Kate: "You go," I told Thasha, still smiling

Tony: I saw a wolf entered the cave, at first did not recognize, but then I realized who it was, "you" I stammered, tears of happiness in my eyes

Thasha: smiled and as my eyes filled with tears of happiness, "if you love me" I said sweetly

Garth: I recognized your voice clearly, "mama" happily ask

Thasha: "Son, it good to see you" I said as the three shared a family hug

Winston: "is Thasha, I thought it was gone a long time ago" I caught

Kate: "Yes, we found just outside Jasper, and help you get back here to meet with his family" to explain

Eve: "That's great, I'm proud of you" I said

Kate: "in fact, was the idea of all" I told him not to take all the glory

Tony: "many, thank you very much for the four, for bringing me back to my love" I said very grateful and happy

Blaze: "in fact it was only Kate and Humphrey who found and offered their help," I said

Garth: "I am very grateful to help my mom back safely," I said

Tony: "and feared the worst" they admitted

Humphrey: "anything for the family," said Happy, having realized that technically we're all family

Winston: "by the way they did outside of Jasper" ask them

Blaze: "the secret place we had been training to" explain

Winston: "secret place" I said confused

Blaze: "Of course, we could not train in the country, because the training itself is a secret, so we headed to a place without wolves, in order to train freely" to explain

Winston: "I understand" I said

Moon: "I think we should go," said

Tony: "stay tonight, we make a conclusion" I asked

Blaze: "Okay, but we'll leave in the morning is still a long way we have to go," I said

Winston: "Tony, if you want I'll take care of the celebration, so you can catch up on Thasha" I suggested

Tony: "Thank you my friend," I said

Thasha: "I learned that you married" Garth told

Garth: "yes, Lilly, she is Thasha my mama, mama, it is my companion Lilly" the present

Lilly: "glad to meet you" I said

Thasha: "The pleasure is mine," I said

Humphrey: "I think we'll let you catch up" I said as I walked out with Kate to our cave "

Blaze: "not to bother, but where can we stay we" ask them Winston

Winston: "there is an empty cave near the feeding area, Kate, Humphrey, I could show" I said

Kate: "of course" I said

Winston: "but may wait until after the meeting," I asked

Humphrey: "that meeting" asked

Winston: "We must have a meeting to plan the celebration" to explain

Kate: "Of course, I forgot," I said playfully

Winston: I went to the ledge in front of our cave, and howled to warn the flock of the meeting, after ten minutes, they were all together, I began to speak loud and clear for all to hear me, "I know many of you just saw Kate and Humphrey, passing through the territory, along with three wolves, two of which are the core pack leaders "gave a signal to come over and knew," I want to show decency and respect, the second is that the reason they are here is because they found the lost mate Tony, Thasha, and helped her back, so there will be a celebration tonight, also will take this celebration to wish the best to Kate and Humphrey on the last level of training, they will leave tomorrow morning along with Humphrey's parents to begin their training "to explain

Eve: "I need a group of alphas, hunting dinner today, now," said the last part in a firmer tone, and immediately saw six volunteers, who went to the valley to hunt

Winston: "others may be removed" I said

Blaze: "Winston see you later" I said goodbye and left with Luna, Kate and Humphrey to our cave

Humphrey: We walked for a few minutes until we got to the cave, "here we are" I said showing the cave

Kate: "if you need our cave is our cave, stays in the top of that hill over there," I showed

Moon: "I have this" I said

Humphrey: "" can go, but do not bring a trunk with water, "I said and we all share a small laugh, then said," seriously "

Kate: then we both went to our cave to rest before the party, when we got there, we settled on our bed of leaves and take a quick nap

**¿Where is the three level training?, ¿How long will it take now to get there?, A question they want to enter the party, or pass directly to journey to the secret training place, write a comment with your opinion**


	41. a moment almost perfect

**The duty of Humphrey  
Sorry for the delay, but the server was blocked page on Saturday, and did not let me see the reviews, so I could write the next chapter, not knowing they wanted, but as I felt here is the next chapter, I hope enjoy it  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Kate P.V

It was early in the morning, the sun was still an hour to go, and four of us were walking down the train tracks, me and Blaze are following Humphrey and Moon, we said goodbye to everyone, yesterday after the party, so did not have to wake anyone up this morning, despite the desire of Humphrey of "leave of Garth"

Humphrey: "I'd let Garth disturbing one last time" I said jokingly

"Let it be happy, was reunited with his mother after so long," I said

Humphrey: "you're right, but a little joke does not hurt anyone," I said with a slight smile

I chuckled and said, "you're right", the rest of the day, we talk, we joke and play some games to pass the time, it was great to travel with Humphrey, because you never got bored

Three days later, regular P.V

Humphrey: We traveled for days, stopped only to eat and sleep, we traveled at a pretty fast, if not for our excellent physical condition, we would not even half tour, it was morning and just ate a caribou, when suddenly we heard a noise, "hear that" they ask

Kate: I paid attention and said, "sounds like"

"A train" four wolves exclaimed, and started running to the train tracks, for luck arrived just in time to see the train pass right to the direction they were going, they waited until they saw an open wagon, when it appeared one all jumped to address

Blaze: "well, now it should only be a half day journey to get there," I said with joy

Humphrey: "No more walking" happy sigh

Moon: "Hope is the worst yet," I said with a slight smile

Humphrey: "because I do not learn to shut your mouth" said frustrated

Kate: I chuckled, and said softly "Do not worry, better let us relax and enjoy this journey together"

Humphrey smiled and licked her cheek, "you're right" I said fondly

Kate: we sat in the train door enjoying the view, tilt my head to rest on his shoulder

Humphrey: "I love you, I'm the wolf happiest when I'm by your side," I said lovingly

Kate: "I love you too, and I have not been this happy since he was a puppy," I said lovingly, we were there enjoying the view and each other's company, for us, time seemed to stop, without our accounts had been several hours since we got on the train

Blaze: "and we have to get off" the couple told her out of her trance

Humphrey: "as soon" ask surprised, after returning to reality

Moon: I chuckled and said, "it's been six hours since we got on the train, and all that time you two have states sit still"

Kate: "seriously," I said as I blushed

Blaze: I chuckled and said "yes"

Humphrey: "not our fault, you do not realize the time, when you are with the person you love" I said a little flushed

Moon: I laughed slightly and said, "you better get off now"

Kate: both nodded, and got ready to jump, wait until a flat place to get off safely, after we got off we looked around, "I find it a little familiar, not Humphrey" said

Humphrey: "Yes, I too was slightly familiar" I said looking around

Blaze: "still do not recognize this place" they ask

Kate: Look around and saw a landscape, I thought I would never see, "do not tell me that we are in Idaho" voice ask aseptic

Blaze: "if we are in Idaho" I said with a smile

Moon: "If in the Sawtooth National Park" I said

Humphrey: "must be a joke," said

Blaze: "I'm afraid not, this has been always our family to train, is a perfect place, because almost no wolves"

Moon: "we, the training camp is over here" I said, and started walking

Kate walked for fifteen minutes until we reached the entrance to a cave, on a mountain of great size, from outside the cave looked relatively small, with only a wolf would turn, "is here" ask

Blaze: "Yes, now come one after the other," I said and started walking inside the cave

Humphrey: I saw my parents entered the cave, then look at Kate and shrugged my shoulders, and between too, with Kate walked behind me, walked down the long corridor until the point that he could barely see, "how long is this, "said

Kate: "no end" I said, and kept walking, after a few minutes, we started to see a light, "I think I see the output" I said

Humphrey: "Yes, well I see" I said excitedly, kept walking, whenever daylight grew stronger and stronger, when he finally left the cave, we took a moment to adjust to the light, when I saw clearly, remain shocked at the view we had, "Kate once what I" ask surprised

Kate: "Yes, I see," I said with the same awe that Humphrey, the whole place was surrounded by mountains, it seemed that the only access was through the cave where we had a great valley, on one side, the other was a very dense forest, had pieces covered with snow, seemed to be a place with each season

Moon: "really amazing" I said after seeing their faces of surprise

Kate and Humphrey, just nodded his head

Blaze: "This is perfect, because you can train in all weather conditions and in all fields" to explain

Kate: "It is unbelievable, where we began" I ask

Blaze: "follow me" instructed them, down the mountain and walked to a large cave in front of the forest

Moon: "This cave is ours, your first task is to find a cave to spend a night, we will be calling tomorrow morning," I said

Humphrey: both nodded and went to find a cave while walking I decided to start a conversation with Kate, "this place is strange, no" I said looking around

Kate: "because you say" I asked

Humphrey: "look at these trees seem to be in autumn, there are very green, as in spring, and near the mountains, are leafless and covered in snow and winter, it is rare to see all of that in one place," he explain

Kate: "if it is quite rare, but also creates a beautiful view," I said

Humphrey: "Yes, that's true," I said after a few minutes, we finally found a hole under a large tree, "perfect" said

Kate: Look inside, there was room only for both, "is a bit small," said

Humphrey: "Do not worry, I'll handle this," I said with a smile

Kate smiled and said, "Okay, in the meantime, I'll get something to eat"

Humphrey: while Kate went hunting, I started digging to enlarge the small shelter, when Kate returned, and was large enough to contain seven wolves without problems, "Are you ready" I said as I walked out of the cave, to find Kate a deer of a good size

Kate: "I want to see after lunch," I said

Humphrey smiled and we both ate until they were satisfied, then I said to Kate "I wash"

Kate: "I'll walk" I said with a smile

Humphrey: "you have to ask, you know you're always welcome," I said warmly

Kate smiled and walked to her in search of a pond or a river to wash, we heard a faint sound of water flowing and we continue until we find a river, I saw Humphrey came to feel the water temperature, and not resist pushing the river

Humphrey was feeling the temperature of the water, when suddenly I felt something pushed me and I fell into the river, when I saw Kate resurgence laughing on the shore, I laughed and said, "very funny"

Kate: "Come let me help you" I offered and handed my leg to help him out

Humphrey: I held his paw and smiled with a mischievous look

Kate: I saw Humphrey mischievous smile and said, "do not you dare", as soon as I said that direct the water pulled me when I told resurgence, "was not the way I wanted to go to the river"

Humphrey: "I could not resist," I said with a laugh

Kate smiled, and send a wave of water

Humphrey started a water fight that lasted several minutes, until we got tired, "I think we forgot because we came here first" joke

Kate: "Yes, but we still have time to freshen up," I said with a wink

Humphrey smiled and started rubbing Kate's back in order to remove all dirt, then I moved to the area of the belly to do the same, causing mild loosen Kate moans of pleasure, "ready" I said

Kate smiled and said sexy tone, "I think you're missing down there yet"

Humphrey smiled and started massaging her folds gently, causing Kate let go several moans of pleasure, gradually increase the speed of the strokes, to increase the pleasure she felt, I did until I get to the climates, soaking my leg with her sweet juices, I licked my paw to clean it, and then I saw Kate's eyes were full of love and lust

Kate: now wanted to return the favor, dropping quickly push him over the edge of the river, I began to lick her cheek, slowly down her body, enjoying the moment as much as possible, when you reach the bottom, note that his cock was fully grown, I began to lick slowly rolling my tongue around, note that Humphrey let out several moans of pleasure, I put fully into my mouth, and started to go up and down, slowly increasing the speed, causing her moans were more and stronger, to the point that reached its climates, dropped all his seed banks inside my mouth, swallow quickly, enjoying the salty taste, then both share a loving gaze and said in a sexy tone, " you ready for the best part "

Humphrey: "always, if you want" I said

Kate: "is what I want" I said, and put myself in position waiting for the

Humphrey: I got about Kate, and align my cock with Kate womanhood, "list" asked

Kate: "oh, yes" I said

Humphrey: I put my cock in her womanhood, causing Kate let out a cry of surprise and pleasure, but when we started, we heard someone approaching, Kate and I shared a nervous glance and we parted, to prevent us found in that position, after we broke up, my parents saw appear from behind some bushes

Blaze: "well, we heard loud noises coming from here" I ask

Kate: "Yes, we're fine," I said trying to hide what we were doing

Moon: "least bad, just wanted to make sure" I said, suddenly a smell hit my nose, and I started to smell, to see what it was

Humphrey: ribbed look like my mom, I get a smell, certainly ours, just hoped he did not realize where it came from

Moon: I started following the smell, until I realized it was coming from the young couple, looking carefully, note the intimate zone of Kate was leaking a bit, then look at the two, and you could easily tell they were nervous, "they were doing" I asked with a raised eyebrow

Kate: "we only We cleaned" I said nervously

Moon: "and then they did" they ask

Humphrey: Kate and I exchanged a guilty look

Blaze: "We'll worry after that, by now it's getting dark, and we all need rest" they die to avoid embarrassing the two a moment

Moon: I sighed and said, "You're right, it is better to rest"

Humphrey and Kate let out a sigh of relief and went quickly to his cave

Kate: once we got to the cave I said "that was awkward"

Humphrey: "I know," I said

Kate: "It's a shame we could not finish our" I said in a playful tone

Humphrey: "Always, we resume" I said with a wink

Kate: "Yeah but we lucked go somewhere where your parents do not listen to us," I said

Humphrey: "That will be difficult," I said jokingly

Kate: both share a laugh, and then we settled down to sleep, "I love you, good night," I said with love

Humphrey: "I love you too, you have sweet dreams, beautiful" I said lovingly and we both fell asleep deeply, though I kept thinking was lucky that my parents found us well, wherever Eve, would in many bits scattered everywhere

Meanwhile, in a cave near the forest two wolves seniors were talking

Moon: "because you interrupted me there," he questioned

Blaze: "I just wanted to spare a shame" said

Moon: "but what if they did" I asked

Blaze: "and what is wrong, they both love with all your heart, it really was a matter of time" to explain

Moon: "you're right, but what if Kate is pregnant, could not train" asked

Blaze: "Quiet, I'm sure it went so far, only had to have some fun" I said

Moon: "as you know" I asked

Blaze: "very easy, if they had, they would not have had time to part them, and we found the act" to explain

Moon: "I had not thought about that," I said, and then something else occurred to me, "but if interrupted before they could get to that part," I asked

Blaze: "There is also the possibility," I said thoughtfully

Moon: "In that case we must be very hard on your training and do not have power until the end of the training," said

Blaze: "Do not you think it's a bit extreme, however still not mating season, making it difficult to get pregnant," I said

Moon: "you never know" I said with a smile

Blaze: "because you feel so" I asked to note their attitude

Moon: "is that I can not believe that my little child is growing so fast, it is difficult, the fact that we missed their childhood," I said with a little sadness

Blaze: the embrace, "I too can not believe it, but Humphrey is happy and that's all that matters," I said to encourage treating

Moon: "I know, that's why I like Kate, because he has done so happy," said

Blaze smiled and said, "you better go to sleep we expect some tough months ahead"

Moon: "true" I said, and settled to sleep

**¿Will chance to do Kate and Humphrey?, ¿What challenges await them both during training?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	42. Level Three training begins

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, as I noticed my English is not my first language, feel the misspellings, and accept help, send me a PM, if any, thanks  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Blaze: we woke up very early in the morning, and howl to call Kate and Humphrey to begin their training

Meanwhile, in a cave under a big tree

Humphrey: my ears when I heard a howl rose coming from far away, "that is the" I told myself, gently push Kate's cheek with my nose, as he said softly, "Kate wakes up, we're calling"

Kate: Humphrey yawn and look and said, "good morning handsome"

Humphrey: I smiled and said "good morning beautiful"

Kate: "what time is it" I asked even with little sleep to see that it was still dark outside the cave

Humphrey: "I do not know, but my parents called us recently, I think it's better to go" I said even sleepy

Kate nodded and both went out of the cave towards the cave and Moon Blaze, when we left the cave we were greeted by the cold of the morning, causing trembling a little, "that cold" I said

Humphrey: I approached her until we were side by side, sharing our warmth, "better" I asked with a smile

Kate: "much better, thanks," I said licking her cheek

Humphrey: we walked up to the cave and my parents, when we got there we were waiting at the entrance of the same

Blaze: "What good is to see them awake and ready to start" they ask

Kate: "of course" I said eagerly

Humphrey: "that's what we'll do first" I asked curious

Moon: "First you two are going to hunt for food all day, this what they do every day, understand" to explain

Kate: "And where we bring" asked

Blaze: "on the edge of the valley" replied

Humphrey immediately went hunting, and was to last for four all day, a caribou hunt and a deer, when we got to where we were told my parents, we were about to eat when we stopped

Blaze: "that make the two" ask them

Kate: "breakfast" I said a little confused

Moon: "not until they finish the following year" I said

Humphrey: sigh and ask "what year"

Blaze: "it is not complicated, you just have to go to the foot of the mountain and come back here with a snowball" to explain

Kate: "but will melt before we get" I said

Moon: "That's why you need more speed, need intelligence" told

Blaze: "is an important element for leadership" to explain

Humphrey: out of nowhere my stomach began to roar, "is we better hurry, I'm starving," I said to Kate

Kate let out a slight laugh, and said, "come on then" both walked until we reached the base of the mountain, "I think we must climb a little higher, where the snow is colder, so we have more time to take "I suggested

Humphrey: "A good plan, but as the take" asked

Kate: "mmm" I said as I looked around to find something to take, I suddenly saw a small trunk, "perfect" I thought, "we'll use that log over there," I said

Humphrey nodded and grabbed the trunk, then up and put a snowball in this and started running, but unfortunately the snow melted in the middle of the road, "rays" said frustrated

Kate: "There must be some way," I said, thinking

Humphrey: "if any, do not have much time," I said thoughtfully

Kate: "I know you're hungry, but get serious about this," I said a little annoyed

Humphrey: "I do not say that, I say this because if the sun comes out, will be much more difficult to" explain

Kate: "I had not considered that," he thought, then said apologetically, "sorry, though you were playing"

Humphrey: "hey even I know what time for jokes and what for duty" I said with cheerful attitude

Kate: "and that from when" I asked

Humphrey: "since I am with you" I said

Kate: "I really think you hit a bit of my attitude" I said playfully

Humphrey: "could say" I said with a smile

Kate smiled and we both gave back, running to maximize the time we had, "as we do" I asked once we got there

Humphrey: I thought furiously, until I get an idea, "and if we take a lot of snow and cold will stay longer, and when it starts to melt takes more time," I suggested

Kate: "but it will be more difficult to wear" I asked

Humphrey: "it is likely, but that's why we're together, we can take between us, we just have to coordinate well, and I'm sure that's not a problem for us" to explain

Kate: I was impressed by the argument of Humphrey, he was right was the best way, "let's do it" I said with renewed confidence

Humphrey smiled and together they filled the trunk with all the snow we could, then each grabbed one end of the trunk, and started running towards where my parents when we were halfway, and s had melted some of the snow, but there was still more than enough to support the rest of the tour, when we reached the end where my parents in the trunk, there was hardly a small mound of snow, just to form the snowball, "here it is" I said proudly

Moon: "so quickly solved the problem," said shocked

Kate: "in fact it was Humphrey who solved at the end" I said

Humphrey, "but I could not have done it without their original ideas," I said

Blaze: "I'm impressed anyway, we took many hours to resolve, when we did it was time for lunch," I said

Humphrey: I laughed a little and asked them, "Now we can eat"

Moon: "of course" I said

Kate: Humphrey and I rushed to the wreckage that was left of the deer, and started eating with pleasure

Blaze: "remember that it should last all day," I said

Humphrey: we reduced the rate at which we were eating, and stopped when there was still about a third of the deer, we had not been satisfied, but this should suffice until the next meal, "are going to be some tough months" I whispered to Kate

Kate: "I know" I shared a worried look with Humphrey, all day, and the rest of the week we played Moon Blaze and problems to increase our mental ability and ingenuity

Blaze had been a week since we started training, Luna and I believe that it is time for us to start the next phase

Humphrey: "good morning" to be greeted

Kate: "good morning" also greet them when we got to the meeting point with the food, as we had been accustomed to hunt after getting up

Moon: "good morning to you both, I have an announcement" I said

Kate: "which is" ask a little excited

Blaze: "We believe that they are ready for the next stage of training" I said

Humphrey: "Great, now stage" ask them

Blaze: "if stage, training has several stages, and it was completed the first mental agility, the following is camouflage" I said

Moon: "go learn how to blend into any environment and weather condition, it is very useful not only for hunting, but also to defend the herd" to explain

Kate: "where we started," eagerly asked to be honest I was tired of the problems we put

Blaze: "begin in the fall, follow me around here," I said, and started walking to the point where the land looked like he was in autumn, "the first thing they do is try to hide, my best" I said, and I watched as the two ran out to find a good hiding

Humphrey: for Kate was very easy to hide, its coat color blended nicely with this environment, on the other side for me was a little more complicated for the same act, my skin was gray most easily visible in this environment, I play hide inside a large hollow tree to avoid being seen

Blaze: "very good for both" I said out loud to hear me wherever they are

Moon: "now have to leave the territory without being detected by us," I said

Kate: I was walking with great care to make no noise, jumping from one place to another to avoid being seen, when almost reached the border of the territory was detained by Luna, "spokes" I told myself

Moon: "a good try almost did it" I said

Kate: "I wonder how you're going to Humphrey" I asked

Moon: "I do not know, we have not seen" I said

Kate: "maybe that's not the point," I said

Moon: "You're right" I said as I giggled nervously

Meanwhile with Humphrey

Humphrey: "I get stuck rays" I told myself as I tried to leave the trunk, after several attempts, I finally began to move, slowly left the trunk, several hours later but I do that, when I came out I thought, " luckily no one saw me, would have been very embarrassing "then started walking towards the exit of the forest, walking very slow because it was very difficult to hide in the vegetation, after half an hour of walking was barely halfway when my dad found me

Blaze: "finally found you" I said

Humphrey: "Kate and certainly out of the woods" I said a little disappointed in myself

Blaze: "indeed your mother saw her before she could leave," I said

Humphrey: "seriously, Kate should feel bad" I said a little sad for my companion

Blaze: "It's amazing you've lasted so long, as you did," I asked

Humphrey: I blush with shame and said "I'd rather not talk about it"

Blaze: I was confused by his attitude, but I did not care, "follow me" I said, walked to where we waited Moon and Kate

Kate: "I see you got caught too," I said to Humphrey

Humphrey: "Yes" I said as I hugged

Moon: "both made a good attempt, but still lack many things to learn," I said

Blaze: "Kate, in this environment, you have a great advantage for your coat color, but do not rely only on it, you also have to be very cautious" to explain

Moon: "Humphrey, on the other hand, you do not have that advantage, so you should be much more cautious, use rocks, trees, to shrubs to hide" explain

Kate: after an hour explaining tactics and giving advice, digest us to try again, only this time we have to cross through the forest to the other side, I went much slower than last time, and I reached in less than one hours the other side without being seen, when I get there I sat down to wait for Humphrey appeared

Humphrey: I took my time, to hide and move properly, although I take an hour out of the forest could not be seen, when I got Kate and lying down, sleeping, "I wonder when I get done" I told my same, then proceeded to wake her gently

Kate let out a yawn and saw Humphrey in front of me, "finally arrived" joke

Humphrey: "not my fault, I have the same beautiful coat you" I said with a smile

Kate: I blushed a little and said, "I think we have to call your parents, so they know that we out"

Humphrey: "probably," I said, then launched a howl to warn, after a few minutes, they appeared

Blaze: "As left ase" ask them

Humphrey: "I finished out, but not Kate" I said looking at her

Kate: "I'm not sure, I fell asleep while waiting for Humphrey out" I said

Moon: "at least, and understood how to do it right, now let the summer," I said

Kate: both nodded, and started to follow, when we stopped, we were in the valley

Blaze: "as you can see, there are no trees or bushes to hide, just there are some rocks, and is quite warm, in a place like this, you have to be especially squatting, or stalking position, hiding in the tall grass "I explained

Humphrey: "After a few hours of explanation, where I fell asleep a couple of times, luckily Kate was next to me to wake me up, they told us to give ten laps in stalking position around the valley, the first few laps were pretty easy, but already the eighth starting to temper the legs, the effort exerted, I saw that Kate had the same problems, "are you okay" I asked concerned

Kate smiled and said, "Do not worry, I'm just a little tired, it's nothing serious"

Humphrey: "only two laps" I said to encourage us when we finished after ten laps, fell to the floor, literally from exhaustion

Blaze: "can take the rest of the day" I told them to see how exhausted he arrived, which was not surprising, given the huge size of the valley

Kate: "thank you" was all I could say, for shortness of breath

Moon: "rest, tomorrow awaits something even harder," I said, after that, I went with Blaze to our cave to get some sleep

Humphrey: after ten minutes, he had recovered his breath, but my legs still hurt me, look at the sky and covered with dark clouds threatening to rain at any moment, "Kate, I think we should go to our cave" will suggested

Kate: Look at the sky, and I realized he was right, "whether it is better to go," I said, try to stop me, but it was still a little sore and exhausted

Humphrey: to see Kate attempted unsuccessfully to stop, use all that remained of energy to stop and help Kate get up, when I was standing, I asked, "can walk"

Kate: "with difficulty" I said

Humphrey: note that it started to rain, and quickly said, "I'll take you"

Kate: "Humphrey, you do not need, I can," I said as we walked slowly

Humphrey: "Do not worry, I do not want you to get hurt doing a bad effort, or you get sick with the rain" explain

Kate: "What about you, you're in better shape than me," said

Humphrey: "do not care" I said

Kate: I would refute, but I stumbled and fell to the ground, but thanks to the quick reflexes of Humphrey caught me

Humphrey: "Please let me help you, it hurts me to see you like" I begged

Kate: I could see that it hurt me really well, so I sighed and said, "but just help me to walk, I do not want you to get hurt

Humphrey: "I think right," I said

Kate: I leaned against the side of Humphrey to walk, even though it was raining, it was a gentle rain, which was not really upset, but as soon as we entered our cave, the storm became stronger

Humphrey: "just in time" I said with a smile

Kate: "it seems," I said with a smile

Humphrey: "I must rest, I really need," said

Kate: "I think so," I said as I settled on one side of the cave

Humphrey: I approached her as I could, I would wrap around to protect her from the cold and lovingly said "good night love"

Kate: I gave him a kiss and said affectionately, "sleep tight darling" and both of us were sound asleep

Meanwhile inside mind Humphrey

A: "damn Humphrey, the pay me for having knocked out, but you will see it, I have it all figured out", I thought, as an evil smile grew on my face

**¿How are anger in other environments?, ¿What we have prepared more Blaze and Moon?, ¿What happened with A and has planned?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story until now**


	43. a talk uncomfortable

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are owned by lionsgate**

A week later, Humphrey P.V

We had already practiced in all environments, and had improved considerably, we could easily go to a rival territory without being detected by any wolf, was walking with Kate, to where my parents, and with the food captured, and asked, " and now that we teach "

Kate: "I'm not sure, but I hope it's something exciting," I said with encouragement

I chuckled, and said, "I hope so too," when we got to where my parents were waiting for them and

Blaze: "good morning to both" the greet

Kate: "good morning, that we do today" I asked impatiently

Moon: "I see you have a lot of energy today, that's good" I said

Blaze: "yes it is" I said as I chuckled

"And what we will continue today," asked curious

Blaze: "During this week, only we're going to give lessons in how to be good leaders" told them

"Means that we will see only theory" ask them

Moon: "Yes" I replied

Kate: "Quiet, Humphrey is not so bad, so I've done with my father," said

"I know, but it will be very boring," I whispered

Kate: I laughed slightly, "but look at it like this, if we do not get to do physical work, have more energy, you know that" I said with a wink

I started to move the tail side to side and said with a smile "I had not thought"

Normal P.V

Moon: "You heard what they said" I whispered to Blaze

Blaze: I chuckled and said, "do not worry honey, they are older and can decide what to do and what not, well, there is only three weeks training at best"

Moon: "we'll see" thought

Blaze: "I hope you do not plan anything," I thought, and then I told the couple, "to prevent loss of fitness, after the lessons we will exercise period of two hours"

Humphrey: "reasonable" told

Blaze: "begin, let her in to the lessons," I said as we drove to the cave

Moon: After a full day of lessons, it was time for the exercise section, we told them to give five laps around the training field, then escalate the mountain, covered with snow, while carrying a trunks, and swim against the stream for half an hour, that would give me time to talk to Blaze about an idea that I have

Blaze: after I saw Humphrey and Kate, they went to do their exercises moon I turned and asked, "you want to talk"

Moon: "is only about an idea that I have," I said with a smile

Blaze sighed and asked "that idea," hoping that it was not Kate and Humphrey

Moon: "is about Kate and Humphrey" said

Blaze: "rays" I thought, then I said "what about them"

Moon: "I think we should have a talk with them about, from you know," I said

Blaze: "but I told you already are higher," he said a little annoying

Moon: "but it is better to talk to them about that," said

Blaze: "I think Kate, and should have that talk with their parents," said

Moon: "And what about Humphrey, we have not been nearly time with him, and we have not talked about that," said

Blaze: I stay silent, because I knew he was right

Moon: to see Blaze's silence, he knew he had won, "you see I have reason," I said with a smile

Blaze: "and that's on your mind" I asked

Moon: "I, nothing," I said with a smile

Blaze: "you mean" I asked

Moon: "That's your responsibility," said

Blaze: "I mean I talk to" ask

Moon: "exactly, while I, Kate take me to another place so they can talk in peace" said

Blaze: I had a feeling that there was something underneath this, but I chose not to ask, "and when we do this," I asked

Moon: "I thought today, when they returned," I said smiling

Blaze: "I think it's good to end this once," I said, and we hope that the two end their exercises, after two hours, they returned, exhausted, "and as I was" ask them

Humphrey: "a great time" I said sarcastically

Moon: "that good" I said after laughing slightly

Kate: "if it is all for today, I think we go to our cave," I said while giving a boost to Humphrey to follow me

Moon: "Not so fast, I need to talk to you" I said

Kate shared a look with Humphrey miss them and asked, "you want to talk"

Moon: "here there is a girl thing," I said

Kate: I shrugged and told Humphrey, "see you in a while in the cave"

Humphrey: I gave him a kiss and said, "I'll wait", I watched as the two argued until they were out of sight

Blaze: When they were out of earshot Humphrey told, "I can talk to you about something important"

Humphrey: "of course papa happens" I asked

Blaze: "you and Kate, and they have" asked

Humphrey: I take a minute to realize what he meant, "papa" I said as I blushed deeply

Blaze: "Calm down, I think if we should talk about this, considering that the mating season is a month" I said

Humphrey: "yes, but that does not make it any less uncomfortable," said a little annoying

Blaze: "I know, but your mother believes we need to talk about it" I said

Humphrey: I sighed and said, "okay"

Blaze: "Well, and what is your response" I asked

Humphrey: "no" I said

Blaze: "I suspected, but have done something like" I asked raising an eyebrow

Humphrey: "We've enjoyed a couple of times, but nothing more," replied

Blaze: "I expected, you know that during the heat, Kate is not manageable, right" I asked

Humphrey: "I never take advantage of that, but if we do, would be very proud to be a father," I said

Blaze: "It is good to hear, I just wanted to know if you knew the consequences of your actions," he said

Humphrey: "Of course I know them, never leave Kate, always be by your side no matter what happens" I replied

Blaze: "that's my son" I said proudly

Humphrey: "this is it" I asked

Blaze: "if you can relax," I said to see how red it was

Humphrey: "Thanks" I said, and then I went to the river to cool off

Meanwhile in the forest, two wolves were walking

Kate: "So, you wanted to talk to me" I asked

Moon: "You know it's almost mating season" I asked

Kate: "Yes, it must be like in a month because" I said

Moon: "You know that heat will make you do things, not" I said

Kate: I blushed a little and said, "yes, but Humphrey and I have talked about it"

Moon: "seriously" asked astonished

Kate: "Yes, we are thinking about having a family," said

Moon: "that's great" I said excitedly, "but have not even been married yet," I said

Kate: "I know, but we had planned to get married for months, but for reasons you already know, we have not been able to do, but during this time, if we really thought about having a family" explain

Moon: "And you think they're ready" I asked

Kate: "I know that Humphrey will be a great father, is very good with puppies" said

Moon: "and your" I asked

Kate: "I'm not sure, but Humphrey always tells me I'll be a great mother and I trusted the" I told

Moon: "I think the serious" I said with a smile

Kate: "seriously" said

Moon: "seriously" I said smiling

Kate: "I thought it would be a little upset," I said

Moon: "At first I was, but you were not for you, I felt I was losing my son," said

Kate: "must be hard to lose as a puppy" said

Moon: "I was almost crying everyday, I just hoped he was OK," I said

Kate: "He was fine," I said

Moon: "I'm glad I found love beyond" I said

Kate: "both did" I said with a smile

Moon: "and I'm happy for you, that's all I wanted to talk to you" I said

Kate: "thank you" I said

Moon: "One last thing, since when are interested in my child" curiosity prompted

Kate: "Well, when my father brought it to our cave after that I found that was very cute, immediately we became very good friends, whenever I was with was a strange feeling, one that I take to the trip to Idaho, to realize it was love "to explain

Moon: "I mean, I'm glad it's a true love" I said as I was leaving my cave

Kate: I immediately returned to the cave of Humphrey and myself, when I get there I found that I was waiting Humphrey

Humphrey: I saw Kate entered the cave and smiled, "hey, like I was with my mom" I asked

Kate: "We had a talk, a little uncomfortable," I said, blushing a little

Humphrey: "also your" I told

Kate: I chuckled and said, "looks like we had an interesting afternoon"

Humphrey: "it seems, but I will not repeat it" I said

Kate: "I agree," I said and we both share a small laugh

Humphrey: "I think we should rest a little," I suggested

Kate: "I agree," I said smiling, then settled as close as we could from each other, rest my head on his side, and said, "I love you"

Humphrey: I licked her cheek and said "I love you too," and both fell into a deep sleep

A week later, regular P.V

Kate: just today, with classes on how to be good leaders, Blaze and Luna, we were told that we would do a test to see if we learned, we were walking up to his cave, as we talked, "as you think it will be the test" asks Humphrey

Humphrey: "I do not know, all we have seen is theory, so I think the test should be something that look" I said

Kate: "sounds pretty boring," I said

Humphrey, "is what I've been saying this week," I said smiling

Kate kept walking until we got to the cave and Moon Blaze

Blaze: "ready for testing" ask them

Humphrey: "Yeah, well, I guess" I said a little nervous

Moon: "Well, Kate, you're coming with me to test, while Humphrey stay with Blaze" instructed them

Humphrey: "no test together present" ask concerned

Blaze: "I'm sorry but no, this test is totally individual" said

Humphrey: I sighed and said to Kate, "I guess I'll see you later, I hope you do well"

Kate: "I wish you the same," I said after giving him a little kiss

Humphrey: I watched as the two were out of sight and I asked my dad, "that this is the test"

Blaze: "let in and I'll explain," I said, and began to enter the cave, once inside told him to sit down, to begin to explain, "the proof is that I'm asking questions, on issues that can happen in the pack, according as you hare answer another question about a problem that may arise with your answer, and so on, any questions "I said

Humphrey: "only one, how long I have" asked

Blaze: "There is no time limit, the test is just to say that just" explain

Humphrey: I was nervous, but try to hide it and I said, "then start"

Blaze: "Great, first question, what would you do if two alphas fighting over a piece of food" I asked

Humphrey: that was easy, I had done hundreds of times, being omega, "lighten the tension with a joke and then distribute food fairly" I answered

Blaze: "OK, but what if any of the alphas be upset and attack the other" I asked

Humphrey: I thought for a second and said "touch me punish, to for attacking another member of the herd"

Blaze: "Very well," I said, and followed by two hours, and Humphrey had responded quite well to all the questions, just missing the final question, which in my opinion was the most complicated of all, "well, this is the question end, if you touched choose between saving the herd or save Kate, you would choose "

Humphrey: I go blank, I did not know which to choose, know that Kate was the most important thing in my life, but risking a whole sends

Meanwhile in another cave, not far from where they were Blaze and Humphrey, Moon had asked the same question to Kate

Kate: "I already know I should choose" thought

**¿What Kate and Humphrey choose?, ¿What more will learn at level three?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	44. preparations

**The duty of Humphrey  
Sorry for the delay, late or time to make sense of all the ideas in this chapter, anyway here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate  
**

Normal P.V

Blaze: "and you choose, remember to be honest with your decision" prompted

Humphrey: after much thought, I had my choice, I did not know how my dad would react, but it was what I would have done, "I choose to Kate" I said safely

Blaze: "safe" asked

Humphrey: "completely, if not the best decision but that's what I would choose" to explain

Blaze: "Well, personally, and I thought so" I admitted

Humphrey: "seriously, you're not upset about my decision," I asked

Blaze: "No, all the decisions, you can take his head, you should also listen to your heart" said

Humphrey smiled and said, "I'll remember"

Blaze: "I hope so" I said smiling

Meanwhile Kate and Moon

Moon: "are you sure, do not even think," I said

Kate: "I had made that decision before, and I'm sure" I said confidently

Moon: "You have already chosen" asked astonished

Kate: "Yes, I did, when I almost marry Garth, but inside me knew that love is more important than the duty, so I choose to Humphrey, without hesitation," I said confidently

Moon: "well, then you know that not all decisions are made with the head" I asked

Kate: "Yes, I know," I said with a smile

Moon: "Well, in that case you went" I told him happy

Kate: "Great, but we do now," I asked with a raised eyebrow

Moon: "can have the rest of the day off," I said

Kate: "Then I'll see if Humphrey and term" I said, then left to where it was Humphrey and Blaze, when it comes, wait outside the cave, scope to listen to Blaze, ask and you choose, "should ask the same question "I thought, then I kept listening expectantly waiting to pick, it was not long until today his reply" I choose to Kate "heard it, my heart was filled with happiness, wanted to get to hug and kiss him, but I preferred to wait outside if Blaze had something to say, and I found it disrespectful

Humphrey: "then we do now" I asked my dad

Blaze: "can have the rest of the day off," I replied

Humphrey: "Fabulous, I will look to Kate" I said

Blaze: "have fun" I said

Humphrey: I was leaving the cave, I was stuck in the ground, all I could see was a golden stain that I recognized immediately, "I'm glad to see you baby," I said warmly

Kate: I gave him a big kiss full of passion and love, and I said, "seriously I choose my on the pack" I said affectionately

Humphrey: "Of course, you are my life, I'd give everything for you" I said, giving him another kiss

Kate: "I'm glad that you remain the wolf loving and fun that I love," I said smiling

Humphrey: "Of course I am, I made a promise and I keep my promises," I said smiling

Kate: "and do not know how glad I am that, by the way, we have the rest of the day off, you want to do" I said

Humphrey: "No, you might have fun, do some sledding sessions logs" I suggested

Kate: "I feel good, while we do not do that," said

Humphrey: "It is true, and we must seize these hills that are perfect for this," said

Kate: "let's go to the mountain, as we seek a good sled on the way" I said

Humphrey: "let's do it" I said excitedly as we walked I could not resist asking, "And how was your test"

Kate: "went away questions" answered

Humphrey: "and I asked the same question," I asked

Kate: "What do you mean" I said a little confused

Humphrey: "you know the question, the last question" explain

Kate: I take a second to realize and said "ha, that question"

Humphrey: "Yes, that" I said with excitement

Kate: "Yes" I replied

Humphrey: "and you responded" I asked

Kate: "tell me your" I said playfully

Humphrey: "Let's see, you're an alpha you take your duties very seriously, but also are the most loving wolf I've ever met" I said, and I got to thinking after a few seconds I said in a tone of question "I chose to me? "

Kate: "Are you asking me" I said with a playful tone even

Humphrey: "I know I chose" I said with more confidence

Kate: "right" I said giving him a big kiss

Humphrey: After we broke the kiss, I said with a silly smile "gets better"

Kate: "I know," I answered

Humphrey: When we arrived in the middle of the mountain we found a perfect tree to use sled, then up some more, as was covered in snow, it would be much faster, "these lists" I asked as we put them in position

Kate: "of course" I replied enthusiastically

Humphrey: "Here we go" I said, pushing the sled with one leg to start to slip, when it began to fall, we were taking more and more speed, the instructions say to keep us estrelláramos with trees or rocks, as was the hill where we have slipped big, linger a good for him to stop, when we were stopped several feet from the foot of the hill, almost at the valley, "it was fab" shout excited when we stopped

Kate: "The best we've done so far," I said with the same emotion

Humphrey: "we slip back" even asked excitedly

Kate: "we" I said excitedly, after several slides, we went to the nearby river to relax a bit in the water

Humphrey: "I have not had fun like that" I said

Kate: "I know, with all the training, we had not had time to do it," said

Humphrey: "it is true, but we still have one or two weeks at most," I said

Kate: "I wonder what the final test," I said

Humphrey: "I do not know, but what worries me a little is all we will be seeing wolves" confessed

Kate: "seriously" ask a little surprised

Humphrey: "If I do not like being the center of attention," I confessed

Kate: "but I've seen you draw attention and speak in front of several wolves" said

Humphrey: "just because my duty as omega to keep the peace," I said

Kate: "and what happens when we were in the middle of the valley and we all watched" I asked with a raised eyebrow

Humphrey: "To be honest I was too happy to see you were alive, I did not care if we all were seeing" explain

Kate: "It's very sweet, but you have to overcome that nervousness, otherwise it can affect your performance on the test," I said

Humphrey: "I know but as" I said a little sad

Kate: I thought for a moment before saying "just think that you and me, so you have more confidence and you'll be more relaxed," I suggested

Humphrey: "can work, is a good strategy," said

Kate: "of course, because it thought my" I said jokingly

Humphrey: I laughed slightly and said "if it is your idea"

Kate shared a quick laugh, then look at the sky I saw it was getting dark, "I think it's back to the cave, to get a good night sleep" I said

Humphrey: "I'm mama" joke

Kate: I chuckled, "Come then puppy" joke

Humphrey: "ouch, good answer" the compliment

Kate: "I learned from the best," I said

Humphrey: "That is true," I said jokingly

Kate: After laughing a bit I said, "seriously come on, I sleep a little"

Humphrey: "whatever you want honey," I said and we both went to our cave, when we got there we both settled as usual "goodnight beautiful, I love you" I said lovingly

Kate: "Goodnight, I love you too" I said affectionately, and shared one last kiss before we go to sleep

Blaze: it was day, though the sun were missing a couple of hours to get out, usually to howl to awaken, but decided to change things a bit, we headed to the cave of Kate and Humphrey

Moon: "I wonder how to react" I said, trying to imagine the scene

Blaze: "I do not know, but I hope to see" I said, trying not to laugh, when we entered the cave, we saw the two sleeping peacefully one nestled in the other, "you do the honors" asked whispering

Moon: "I love" I said, then I approached the two slowly and let out a yell as loud as I could

Humphrey: "ahhh" yell, and I instinctively put in front of Kate, for if we were attacking

Kate: "ahh" screamed, and got up immediately, look around to see what was happening, I saw Humphrey in front of me, and later Blaze and Luna were laughing, "that hell is wrong" angry yell

Humphrey: "are crazy or that" they shout in anger

Blaze: "sorry, could not resist" I said laughing

Kate: "At least I can see where you got your sense of humor," I said to Humphrey

Moon: calm down after I said "today we start with the last stage of their training," I said

Humphrey: "and what is" asked

Blaze: "teamwork, you two must learn to work together effectively," said

Kate: "does not sound complicated," I said

Moon: "it is not, if you have a good relationship with your partner," I said

Humphrey: "that's not a problem," I said as I stroked Kate

Blaze: "I thought, let's go" I said, but authorities to leave the cave Humphrey I approached and said, "good feedback"

Humphrey: "you mean" I asked confused

Blaze: "you know, get in front of Kate to protect her," I said

Humphrey: I blushed a little and said "thank you"

Moon: "they expect you two," I said to Blaze and Humphrey

Blaze: "we're coming" I said, and we both caught up with the girls

Kate: We walked until we stopped in the valley, "and train you" ask them

Blaze: "will understand how to hunt, fight, and work as a team, but you have a great advantage, which is that you took all the training together, so you just have to brush up on their skills" to explain

Humphrey: "because it is an advantage, you did not do your workout together" I asked

Moon: "no, we met while Blaze was doing level two, and admit our feelings, when he had finished that level, so that only level three trained together" to explain

Kate: "then yes we have advantage, we make a good team both" I said with a smile

Humphrey: "Of course I do," I said enthusiastically

A week after Kate P.V

Had been a week since we started the last stage, it was pretty easy, considering that basically throughout the training we learned to work together in perfect harmony, we learned to trust each other's instincts and skills and Moon today and told Blaze that we would begin our return to the herd

Humphrey: "finally going back" I said to Kate

"If I know, this is quite nice, but not the same as our home," I said smiling

Humphrey: "will be a long journey back," I said

"At least we run with luck and a train pass," I said

Humphrey: "If only that to happen," I said

Then Blaze and Luna entered our cave

Blaze: "they are ready to go," I ask

"If we are," I replied

Moon: "then they expect, from before we arrive rend before" I said

The four went out walking, in just ten minutes and we were out of training camp, as we walked resist I ask "and when we do the final test"

Blaze: "the next day we get" I replied

Humphrey: "but as everyone will get in a day" I asked

Moon: "We gave instructions that a month after we send out a wolf pack to warn each" to explain

Humphrey: "means that you are on the way" I said

Blaze: "exactly, we do not lose time," I said with a smile

"So I see," I said

Meanwhile in Jasper, in flocks together

Hutch: I headed the alpha head cave, with important news, when it comes, I met Winston

Winston: "what Hutch" I asked to see him in such a hurry

Hutch: "Lord, I just got the pack wolves center, say they have big news" to report

Winston: "make them happen" I said

Hutch: "then sir" and went to look for wolves, luckily they were waiting at the foot of the hill where the cave of the head alpha, "can happen" I said, and watched as the two wolves nodded and went to see Winston

Winston: I saw the two wolves into the cave, and can immediately recognize "Hello Arthur, Drake" the greet

Arthur: "Hi Winston, long time," said

Winston: "If a long time, almost three months there," I said

Drake: "if more or less," I said

Winston: "and that brings you here, I thought I had no duties alpha" I said

Arthur: "yes, but we also need to get out and be busy," said

Drake: "if so when asked for volunteers to come, we offered" I said

Winston: "Well, good for you, but what happens, because the sent" ask them

Arthur: "ho, if that, they sent us to tell the whole herd are cordially invited to witness l final test of Kate and Humphrey" informed

Winston: "as is" surprised ask

Drake: "yes, they should be on the way to Jasper right now" I said

Winston: "I understand, thank you very much for the warning, they informs to send the trip" I said

Drake: "A case" I said

Winston: "that is" asked

Drake: "mind if we stay with you, and we traveled with you" I asked

Winston: "at all, join free sit" I said

Arthur: "thank you very much," I said and left the cave

Winston: I approached the entrance of the cave, and howled hard to call a meeting of all the commands, gradually all went gathering, Garth, Lilly, Tony, Thasha and Eve, came to where he was sitting

Tony: "what Winston" I asked

Winston: "already explain all the" I told

Tony: "I hope so" I said as I sat next

Winston: Wait until all were completed to gather to start talking, when all were silent came and started talking "this will be quick, all prepared everything, because we will travel to Central Pack territory" post, and I could see many that were very surprised even shocked

"Because Mr." ask a wolf among the crowd

Winston: "It's a tradition, when a wolf complete level three, all of Jasper herds gather to watch their final test, as some of the oldest wolves remember" to explain

"How long" asked another wolf

Winston: "The journey lasted two or three days, depending on the pace and we'll stay there for three days," I said

Tony: "you heard, can not be late is a lack of respect, prepare everything," I said, then I asked Winston, "When we leave"

Winston: "taking into account that said they would be in a week, will leave in four days," I told everyone

All the wolves nodded and went to prepare for the long journey

Lilly: "I want to see again and my sister" I said excitedly

Garth: "If I wonder how that coyote" said

Winston: "I was told to be on their way to Jasper right now," I told

Thasha "means that we reach the time with them," said

Tony: "How do you know honey," I asked

Thasha: "For when we were back told me it would take about a week to travel from the central area, the place where they train" to explain

Lilly: "Poor Kate, can not rest from travel before submitting the test," I said feeling bad with them

Eva: "do not worry honey, maybe get a train," I said

"Would not count on that," said Pady landing at the entrance of the cave with Marcel

Marcel: "Pady please" I said a little annoyed by the way he said it

Garth: "they mean" ask them

Marcel: "what we mean is that it should not happen weeks train around here" I said

Winston: "I will touch make the trip on foot," I thought, "thanks for the info to both" I said

Marcel: "no problem" I said

Pady: "And do not forget to take out travel when" I said, as he left flying with Marcel

Lilly: "do not forget" I said

**¿What will the final test?, ¿Will all become wolves the long trip well?, ¿What surprises found in the way?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	45. the trip and the preparations

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V four days later

Winston: "it is time to go" I said to Tony

Tony: "the pack is almost ready just missing minor issues" I said

Winston: "tell them to leave by three hours," said

Tony nodded and went for departure time and balance the last things before the trip

Eve: "are you okay honey," I asked to see how stressed he was

Winston: "Yeah, just a bit worried I'd never done such a long trip, with many wolves" explain

Eve: "I know you will do well, remember that your father touched him do the same," I said to reassure treating

Winston: "but the herd is much larger now than then," I said

Lilly: "It is true, but remember you're not alone, you have me, my mom, Garth and Tony, we'll help," I said sweetly

Winston: "thanks love means a lot," I said

Lilly: smiled happily for your comment

Winston: "is better than Garth fences to get ready for the trip" I suggested

Lilly: "true" I said, and ran to look

Winston: I chuckled and said to Eve "in less than a week our daughter to marry"

Eve: "I know, and could not be more proud of her," I said smiling

Winston: "Same here, and I like to be with Humphrey that loves and protects with her life," I said

Eve: "It is true, I've come to accept it" I said

Winston: "I'm glad to hear that," said

Eve: "but if it bother my daughter dismember part by the worst pain you can feel, and the feed the bears what's left" I said in a threatening tone

Winston: stand with your eyes wide open in shock, after a few seconds, I came out of the trance and thought, "I can not believe that after all these years still have not gotten used to it"

Meanwhile somewhere near the Canadian border

Blaze: "We're almost in Canada" announce

Humphrey: "We tell Jasper to" ask

Moon: "as three days maximum" replied

Kate: "even three days," I said wearily

Blaze: "Yes, but we can not rests, meeting the leaders of the other herds, today should have started the journey on our territory" to explain

Humphrey: "Do not worry, they are only three day hike, nothing we can do," I said to raise your mood

Kate smiled for trying to cheer "true," I said giving him a quick kiss

Returned in Jasper, in flocks together

Winston: "everything is ready" I asked Tony

Tony: "Yes, we have enough food for the trip, all know their places, and as the mating season was nearly a year ago, all puppies are sufficiently large to support the trip," I said

Winston: "then start" I said, then I stood on the ledge and saw all the wolves ready, "Listen, let's start the trip, we took a total of three days to arrive, as we have gone, we have the places planned to rest, and cater, Tony, Thasha, Eve, Garth, Lilly and I will be leading the way the omegas to stay in the center of the group to avoid accidents, while the alphas are in edges, watching in case "they instructed, I saw all the wolves nodded and took their due places, then I went to the head of the group to join the others to start the journey

The next day, Kate and Humphrey, P. Kate V

We've been walking since early morning, was about three in the afternoon, we stopped to rest and get some food

Humphrey: "I'm going to hunt, rest" I offered

"Are you sure" asked

Humphrey: "Of course, I also believe you deserve this break," I said smiling

"Thank you, my love," I said licking her cheek, then we lay on the grass and waited for Humphrey again, after fifteen minutes, he was back with a caribou in your mouth, "it seems that you did well," I said playfully

Humphrey: "if it was easy enough, was distracted," I said with a smile

I smiled and started eating all until we were satisfied, but when we were going to continue with our trip, we heard a noise that rapidly approached us, immediately took the four defensive positions, for if it was a threat, after a few moments three cougars were some bushes, "surely caught the smell of meat" said

Blaze: "It's a good theory, but this gives us an opportunity to put what they learned into practice," I said

Humphrey: "you're implying" I asked suspiciously

Blaze: "Take care of the Cougars you" I said

Humphrey: "YOU are crazy" yell

Blaze: "calm down, we know that you are capable of, and in the worst case, we intervened" said

"That makes me feel better," I said sarcastically

Moon: "have a little more faith in yourselves, and received the best training you can get a wolf, now demonstrate" the anime

"You're right, we Humphrey" said confidently

Humphrey: I sighed and said, "I do not agree completely, but I will not let you face a single cougars" said

"I knew I could count on you," I said with a smile, and both started walking around cougars, each waiting for the right moment to attack, suddenly a leap puma Humphrey, but he easily dodged, and returned the blow sending him a few meters away, I saw the other cougar was about to jump on his back and yell, "behind you" while fighting the remaining puma

Humphrey: I rolled quickly to dodge the cougar, and I saw that Kate was undergoing puma, pumas the two began to surround me, wait for me to attack, when one of them decided to attack me, I saw the perfect opportunity to dodge and cut the neck, killing him instantly

As I tried to attack the puma, manages to dodge doing a flip, landing on top of him and cutting his throat when I saw Humphrey note that just killed one of the cougars as well, but the other cougar was about to leverage over intercept quickly ran and pushing the air about three feet away, "are you okay" I asked

Humphrey: "Yes, thank you, he could not avoid it," I said

"It's nothing, we cover the backs no" I said smiling

Humphrey: "That is true," I said with a smile

"And what we do with the" die you referring to last puma

Humphrey smiled and said the cougar, "go away, no need for us to fight

The puma watch your options, knew he could not just against two wolves could kill their peers without receiving a scratch, "as I know it's a trap and they attack me when I turn around" growled

Humphrey: "if we kill you, we would have done it long ago, you attacked us first, and we defended sun," I said calmly

Puma growled but ran

"That turned out better than I thought," I said smiling

Humphrey: "I know," I said as I saw the cougar run

Blaze: "well done to the two" congratulate

"Thanks" I said proudly

Moon: "especially the part to let it go, it's good to show compassion," I said proudly

Humphrey: "just did what we thought was right," I said

Blaze: "and that's fine" I said

Moon: "Smoke if we increase the pace and arrive by tomorrow night, which will give a full day's rest before the test," I said

"I think it's perfect," I said cheerfully

Humphrey: "I agree it is a good idea," I said as cheerfully

Blaze: "then expected, we still lack a good way to go" I said

Both nodded and kept walking at a pace considerably faster

The next day at night, regular P.V

Blaze: just got to the border of our territory, but before going I had to tell one important thing to Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey: "because we stopped, we are in the territory" ask confused

Blaze: "I just had to say something important to the two" I said

Kate: "That's right, sir," I asked

Blaze: "can not tell anyone where it is the place where we train, is a secret that lies between the four" I said seriously

Moon: "so far to train their own puppies, this is a family secret," I said in a serious tone

Kate: "not even my parents," I asked

Blaze: "sorry, but no" I said

Humphrey: "You have my word," I said and then look for Kate

Kate: I thought for a few seconds, I was not comfortable keeping you secrets from my family, but he played, "also have my word" I said

Blaze: "it is what you wanted to hear, let" I said

Humphrey: We walked until we reached the mountain in the middle of the territory, where Kate and I headed to our cave, while my parents went to his, "finally some rest" I said after accommodate

Kate: "A welcome break" I said with a smile

Humphrey: "Goodnight baby, I love you" I said lovingly

Kate: "Goodnight, I love you too" I said affectionately, and both were deeply asleep

The next morning

Blaze: we woke up early because we had to see how they prepare for the test Kate and Humphrey will be in three days, the first thing we had to do was the place for the test, "I hope that as this all ready," I said Luna

Moon: "Do not worry dear, remember we put our best wolves in that," said

Blaze: "true" I said smiling and we walked up to the great valley, it was the perfect place for the test, as it is surrounded by mountains, all the wolves would have a perfect view, and was large enough for all to see when we got there we saw that they were putting the finishing touches, "like this all Dilan" I asked

Dilan: "This almost ready sir, just need a few touches here and there," I said

Blaze: "It is good to hear, continuous" said

Dilan: "yes sir" I said

Blaze: "if you need us we'll be looking to others" I said

Dilan: "understand sir," I said respectfully

Blaze: We both retired and went to look for Andrea who was in charge of organizing where they will stay all the wolves, after about twenty minutes of walking is found in the north of the territory along with several wolves apparently was giving instructions

Moon: "hello niece" the greet

Andrea: "Hi guys, as I was coaching the lovebirds" ask them

Blaze: "Fair enough, we came to see how the organization," said

Andrea: "is almost complete, the only thing is that we had to extend several caves, and do some more so that everyone had to stay" to explain

Moon: "Okay, just remember to arrive tomorrow," I said

Andrea: "yes ma'am" I said

Blaze: "we have to attend to other matters, but we are at the meeting tonight," I said before we left

Andrea: "See you tonight," I said

Blaze nodded and went to look for Kod, who was in charge of the meal, after a few minutes of searching, we are organizing hunting parties, "as will all Kod" I asked

Kod: "everything goes perfectly, sir, we've caught enough food for when they get all, plus already organized hunting parties for the coming days" will report

Moon: "very well, we were just checking" I said

Blaze: both we left, when we realized it was a little over half a day, "let's eat something, and then we prepare for the meeting," I said to Moon

Moon: I suddenly something came to mind "we have not told Kate and Humphrey's meeting tonight," I said

Blaze: "I completely forget you" I said

Moon: "Where do you think that might be" asked

Blaze: I thought for a moment and said "I have a hunch, but I'm not sure"

Moon: "Where," I asked

Blaze: "follow me" I said

Moon: I followed until we got to the cave of Kate and Humphrey, "seriously think they're here, it's past noon," I said

Blaze: "there is only one way to find out," I said

Moon: both entered and to my surprise both were there sleeping, "I can not believe you still asleep" I said

Blaze: "At least give us the opportunity to have fun," I said with a smile

Moon: I smiled too and we both approached slowly when we were right beside something happened

Humphrey: "do not dare" I said even with eyes closed

Blaze: "not asleep" I asked them

Kate: "no, we just wanted to spend the day lying" I explained as I stood up and stretched

Humphrey: "and passing" ask them, knowing that they had come for a reason

Blaze: "We just wanted to tell you that there is a meeting tonight at our cave, it is important to attend" to explain

Kate, "is about testing" ask

Moon: "if exactly about that," replied

Humphrey: "then we are tonight," I said

Blaze: "do not want to join us to eat" they ask

Kate: "already ate, but thanks for the invitation" I said

Moon: both said goodbye and went to get something to eat before the meeting

Kate: "I think we have to dress up a little for the meeting," said

Humphrey: "It is true, and we have not bathed since leaving Idaho" said

Kate: I laughed slightly and said "it is true" and we both went to the nearby lake to cleanse, after half an hour we were both clean, and ready for the meeting, "feels also be clean," I said

Humphrey: "if it is better if all the land and our coats" said

Kate: "I think we should go along to the cave of your parents to the meeting," said

Humphrey: "I thought we could watch the sunset together," I said with a smile

Kate: "we can do" I said playfully

Humphrey smiled and both went to a nearby hill to watch the sunset, Kate rested her head against my shoulder and I leaned my head against his, I whispered in her ear "I love you more than anything in this world"

Kate: "I love you too, like life itself," I said lovingly

Humphrey smiled and started nibble the ear, causing him to drop small laughs

Kate: We were there until we could see the stars, but we wish we could stay longer because of that meeting, sighed and said, "I think we should go now"

Humphrey: I sighed in disappointment and said "you're right", and they started walking to the cave of my parents, when we saw that we were waiting along with Andrea, Kod, Dilan, Rex, Ted and Sam

Moon: "finally arrived" said

Humphrey: "sorry, we do not think it was so late" excuse me

Blaze: "Do not worry son, just arrived all well, come and sit the two" I said

Kate: both nodded and sat in an open space next to Blaze and Moon

Moon: "since we are all here, we better start" I said

Blaze: "almost everything is ready for the arrival of the herds morning, just missing a few things, but first I need three volunteers" I said, I saw Andrea, Ted and Kod offered

Andrea: "you need Mr." ask

Blaze: "I need to be the guides of the flocks and show the territory, where they will stay and the place of testing, to avoid problems between members of the commands will be different routes and remote homes will have to have some of others, Ted you to handle the herd south, Kod you the northern and Andrea you to handle herds together, "I said, and watched as the three nodded

Moon: "You talk to each other, to balance the different paths without crossing" instructed them

Blaze: then I turned to Sam and asked "the omegas are ready" I asked

Sam: "Yes, sir, are on alert and ready to avoid any fight," said

Blaze: "Dilan and alphas" I asked

Dilan: "well sir, are prepared in case things get ugly," I said

Blaze: "Well I see that everything is ready, except for one thing," I said looking at Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey: "I do not like the way we are looking at" Kate whispers nervously

Kate: "I know, I get a bad feeling," I whispered

Blaze: "You two have the most important role in this," I said

Humphrey: "we have to do" I asked

Blaze: "The first is when all the flocks are gathered will have to give a speech in front of everyone, to kick off the event" to explain

Moon: "after that will have to stay all day sitting in front of the cave ledge watching the world where formed reaches a serious problem among the wolves you are responsible to stop it" I said

Blaze: "and are also responsible for making the calls for meetings, breakfast, lunch and dinner, not to mention that you decide where you will do each herd during these" I told

Moon: "and not to forget the farewell, and they also have to announce your wedding, the place and time" I said

Blaze: "And do not forget that all the time must be in formal position that is with the sword straight, chest out and always facing forward" finish them say

Kate and Humphrey had his mouth open in shock

Kate: "to-all e-the re-liability" stutter

Blaze: "yes" I replied with a smile

Humphrey, "and speeches are treated" nervous ask

Moon: "that they choose you" I said

Blaze: "I think it's better than fence to prepare everything" I suggested

Kate: either we just nodded and went to our cave to think about our speeches

Moon, "and that goes for everyone," I said and watched as they all nodded and went

Blaze: "I hope they do well," I said to Moon

Moon: "Quiet, I know they will," I said with a smile

Humphrey: When we got to our cave, we started thinking about the speech, it took several hours but I finally had

Kate: "perfect" I said proudly

Humphrey: "I know, but that's not what worries me," I said

Kate: "that worries you then" asked tenderly

Humphrey: "I was nervous that all the wolves we saw during the test, but I'm terrified that I will have to speak in front of everyone" I confessed

Kate: "I know it can be scary, I also I have a lot of nerves, I know what we do well, and remember we are in this together, and we support it," I said with a warm smile

Humphrey: "I know we're right to power" I said with enthusiasm

Kate: "That's the spirit, now go to sleep, that we will need," I said

Humphrey nodded and we both settled next to each other as together we could

Kate: support my head into his side, I always sleep with Humphrey still like a puppy because it makes me feel safer at night, "I love you" I said before I sleep

Humphrey: "I love you too" I said, licking her cheek and both of us were sound asleep

**¿How Kate and Humphrey will do during the event?, Will there be problems ¿among the flocks, How is the test that awaits them both?, ¿Anyone will notice that the event takes place during the mating season? , keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how it looks so far the story**


	46. the route

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of liosgate**

P.V normal the following day

Humphrey: today was the day that all flocks arrived, my parents woke us up early for us to sit in our position and we were practicing our speech beginning, after practicing, we started talking to alleviate stress "as you think it is delay "asked

Kate: "I do not know, but should not take" I said

Humphrey: and saw signal like a lot of wolves coming to one of the borders, "that we have good view from here," I said with a smile

Kate: "If I had not realized that you can see the whole" I said

Humphrey, "and not have to see that we have the trained eye," I said jokingly

Kate: "Yes, it is a good advantage," said playfully

Humphrey smiled and we both share a quick kiss

Meanwhile, on the border of the territory

Winston: I smiled and said "here we are" and saw all the wolves were glad when we enter into a wolf territory stopped us

Sam: "good morning, my name is Sam, you must be the herds together," I said

Winston: "If we are, I'm Winston, Eve is my partner, my friend Tony and his partner Thasha, we are the leaders of the pack and they are my daughter Lilly and his partner Garth, future leaders," we present

Sam: "Nice to meet you all, but it's better move, Kate and Humphrey are waiting for everyone at the center of the territory," I said

Garth: "I thought Blaze and Luna were the ones who organized everything," said

Sam: "and it is, but traditionally they take all decisions these days, not to mention other duties that have" to explain

Lilly: "it seems they will be very busy," I said to sweet

Sam: "needless to say it, these three days are fully occupied," I said

Winston: "means we can not greet" sadly ask

Sam: "suddenly after dinner, but it would be fast," I said

Eve: "better than nothing" I said with a sigh

Sam: "by the way when we get to the center of the territory will be organized on one side and will have to wait 'til other flocks" instructed them

Lilly: "by the way where Kate and Humphrey are right now" ask

Sam: "they should stay on top of the central hill, probably we are seeing now, and certainly much they want to greet them, they can not refrain greet them personally because they have to wait for everyone to welcome" to explain

Winston: "understand" I said and kept walking after twenty minutes of walking we finally reached the center of the valley, I saw everyone was looking at the mountain in the middle of it, you can clearly see Kate and Humphrey sitting on a ledge in top of the mountain, both had perfect alphas poses strong and proud, I also saw that we were looking and smiling

Kate: I was happy to see again my family and friends, you can see that Humphrey is like me, "I wish we could say hello," I said

Humphrey: "I'd like that, but we can not" I said with a little sadness, but with a bit of relief that I can not bring Eve, still scares me

Sam: "as you came first can choose which part organized" Winston told

Winston: I nodded and looked around, I realized that half would be the best place, because everyone could see and hear them without much difficulty, "Attention everyone, we organize mountain in front right in the middle" I said and watched as they nodded began to organize and sit where I said, as we were the leaders, we sat in front, followed by the last alphas and omegas, and all that was left now was to wait for the others arrived

Humphrey: I saw all organized in the best part, "seems to have already found a good place," I said to Kate

Kate: "Yes you did" then I looked around and said, "look and reached the South" said

Humphrey: Look borders and saw the wolf coming, but I also realized that the North also were coming from the other side of the territory, "I see them, but they are also reaching the North" said

Kate: "think it all started shortly" said

Humphrey: "Yes, but hopefully the three herds are gathered to call our herd," said

Kate: "I'm okay" I said, and watched as the bequests were approaching, after thirty minutes the three herds were gathered and organized

Humphrey: "I make the call me or your" I asked

Kate: "You can do it" I said, but it was really because I wanted to hear his beautiful howl

Humphrey: I lifted my head and throw a whip but fast howl, to let the rest of the pack that it was the meeting, after ten minutes, they were all together finely with my parents in front of the pack like everyone else, "amazing Jasper all remaining wolves here, "said a little nervous

Kate: "many wolves" I said looking at the large crowd

Humphrey: "As is" asked

Kate: "I would say between five and six hundred wolves" said

Humphrey: "I think we better start" I said, looking at the crowd in silence waiting for us

Kate gulped and said "let's do it"

Humphrey: we both stood and walked to the edge of the ledge, and started talking as loud as I could for all to hear, "Welcome everyone, we are happy to have attended all, we are gathered here to witness all our test alpha final three level training, but also an opportunity to interact and get along together, regardless of herd or rank possessing come, we're all wolves, who live in this beautiful land called Jasper "and saw all the world applauded

Kate: lift the leg to be silent and said, "so this is a time for fellowship and get along, and I hope that there are no problems"

Humphrey: "the agenda of what they will do today is going to bring lunch, then introduce them to each herd their guides, they show them the land, which will test and where they will stay in the end the call for dinner

Kate: "For tomorrow, we will call a few hours before the test, so that will be organized in their respective places, in the middle of the test, we will pause to come here for lunch, have one hour test and then resume until the evening, when you finish all here for dinner again "to explain

Humphrey: "And the third day, they will have the morning to relax, hike, socialize, or whatever you want to do in the afternoon is going to make our wedding, and at night will howl at the moon" to explain

Kate: "Finally the last day, will be leaving and going to their territories" told

Humphrey: "do not forget the most important thing is to have fun and have fun" I said cheerfully, I watched as they all began to howl with joy and enthusiasm

Kate: both gave the signal for them to bring the food, and in less than thirty minutes and had one hundred fifty divided among all caribou herds, while they brought us one of your own, as it was just the first day, I was not surprised that all herds were divided by

Humphrey: "the speech apparently went very well," I said cheerfully

Kate: "Yes, I'm very happy with the results," he said with a smile

Blaze: "both did very well," I said as I approached them

Moon: "the best I've heard," I said with pride

Humphrey: "thanks, took time to think," I said

Blaze: "they are doing very well so far, I'm sure the rest of the event will remain so" I said

Kate: "So shall sign" I said

Blaze: "tonight certainly can ask each herd alphas send your best to talk to us," I said

Humphrey: "of course, but to" ask

Blaze: "it's a secret for now," I said

Kate: "and that" I asked

Moon: "you'll see, do not worry" I said and we both went to eat with the rest of the herd

Humphrey: we finished our lunch and waited for all the other ended, when they did, we howl to get his attention, "Now we will introduce your guides, first is Ted, he is the guide of the flock of the South" Ted said while giving a step in front and the herd was heading south, "then this Kod, he is the leader of the northern herd" I said as he stepped in front and heading for the northern herd, "and finally this Andrea she is guide the herds together, "I said as she approached the herds together

Kate: "before starting the tours, we want to remind you, we'll be watching, just in case," I said and watched as they nodded

Humphrey: "start" I said and watched as each guide appeared and began his tour of a different place

Andrea: I approached the herds together and decided to introduce myself formally, so talk to tone up for all to hear me, "as you know my name is Andrea, and I will be your guide, the first thing we see is the place where lie the coming days, "I said

Winston: I stare at Andrea, was almost equal to Humphrey, from the fur over his eyes, looked at Andrea and then Humphrey, comparing apparently was not alone because when you turn the whole herd was equally puzzled and toward same

Andrea: to break the awkward silence I said "everyone understood or have any questions"

Garth: "I have a question, but it's about something else," I said

Andrea: by the way I looked and had a hunch what it was, "please tell me you do not have to do with the fact that I look like Humphrey" I said a little frustrated

Garth: "then I better stay quiet," said a little embarrassed

Andrea: I sighed and asked, hoping that no one responded, "someone asks why I look like Humphrey" to my bad luck the whole herd lifted his leg, "devils do not like to talk about it but I play" thought and then I replied "the reason is because we're cousins, cousins from his mother, but not talk about this subject"

Winston: That explained some things, but also left other questions, but she paid attention and began the journey

Humphrey: I saw what happened in herds together, "will be happening" I asked Kate

Kate: Look closely and said "probably being asked Andrea for that so like you" I said

Humphrey: "still do not understand why such a fuss is armed it," said

Kate: I gave him a look of miss them, "Humphrey, are exactly the same, it is logical that people are surprised" to explain

Humphrey: "we seem so real," I said

Kate: "I already had this conversation, and if I remember correctly the answer is, YES" I said

Humphrey: "ok, ok, calm down, it's a shame because Andrea does not like to talk about it" I said

Kate: "and that because" I asked

Humphrey: "because he remembers his mother, so do not talk about it anymore," I said

Kate: "It is very thoughtful of you honey," I said giving him a kiss

Meanwhile in herds together

Andrea: as we drove to the caves, showing them places like lakes, rivers and other places to rest or spend time, after twenty minutes of walking, we reached the western part of the territory, "here are the caves, everyone can choose, do not worry because there are sufficient and have the capacity to seven wolves each "to explain

Winston: nodded and said "thank you"

Andrea: "I almost forgot, Kate and Humphrey are booked this cave from here to the six" I said as he led them to the cave

Winston: we followed until we reached a cave on top of a hill where you could see perfectly the other caves, and have reached the mountain view center where they were, inside the cave was enough space to contain ten Wolves also had three rooms, one for each couple, "very nice" I said admiring

Garth: "and quite wide" I surprised

Lilly: "We can accommodate all perfectly" said

Winston: "you can send them our thanks" I asked Andrea

Andrea: "because they do during dinner tonight" I asked

Lilly: "dinner will let us" ask

Andrea: "Yes, it is up integrated and talk to all flocks, but I think they kept time for you" I said

Lilly: "I hope so," I said quietly

Andrea: after several minutes I saw that everyone had finally decided to cave to stay, "continue the tour, the next stop will be the place where the test was carried out" I said out loud for everyone to meet and continue, When everyone was ready, we started walking twenty-five minutes it took us to get to the great valley where the event will take place, "this is where you take the test" I said, and I saw all surprised they saw the huge valley

Garth: "use a whole valley" ask

Andrea: "of course I do" I replied

Lilly: "but if you can barely see across the valley" said

Andrea: "is the only drawback, but keep in mind that many wolves and everyone should have the same chance of vision" to explain

Winston: "And speaking of that, where we sit we

Andrea: "given that they are the second largest herd and oval shaped valley, you sit on the right side, in the long" to explain

Lilly: "and you are all those things you are putting down there" I asked

Andrea: "are many obstacles and challenges that will have to deal with during the test" to explain

Thasha: "I hope you succeed" said a little worried at the number of obstacles that are putting

Andrea: "do not worry I know that they succeeded" said

Thasha: "How can you be so sure," I asked

Andrea: "because I myself participate in their training, not to mention that so far have been the most outstanding that have completed the training" to explain

Lilly: "we also have to have faith in them, come to support them," I said cheerfully

Andrea: "that's the attitude," I said

Tony: "that is now" I asked Andrea

Andrea: "just need a quick tour of the area and then dinner would" explain

Winston: "And how long would that be quick tour" I asked

Andrea: "About two hours ago" I replied with a smile

Garth: "that's fast," I said sarcastically

Andrea: "let him jokes to my cousin," I said, causing laughter in all but Garth gave me a look of death, after I gave them the last part of the route

Meanwhile in the cave of the head alpha

Humphrey: Kate and I decided to eat early in order to spend time with our friends and family over dinner

Kate: When we finished eating it was getting dark, "you think I should call them all" I asked

Humphrey: "I feel good, but do not forget what my parents asked us" I said

Kate: "then howl together," I said with a smile

Humphrey smiled too and both raise our heads to share a beautiful but short scream, "Now we can only hope," I said

Kate: "I hope you do not delay, spend all day sitting really tired," I said

Humphrey: I laughed slightly and said "I know I'm pretty sore," I said and we both share a brief laugh

Kate: after thirty minutes, so everyone had arrived, we walked to the edge of the ledge and said, "before dinner to announce that Moon Blaze and want to see the best of each herd alphas"

Humphrey: "we asked each leader to pick your best alphas and send them to the cave that is located below to talk to them, after eating" I said

Kate: both gave the signal to bring the caribou, while everyone ate took the opportunity to visit the leaders of the other weeks, we start with the South

"Gladly, my name is Steel, I am the leader of the southern herd" a big strong wolf, black leather with light gray belly and light orange eyes

Humphrey: "Steel gladly, come see if you have enjoyed your stay so far" formally asked

Steel: "indeed if, has been pretty good," I said

Kate: "Great if you need anything we'll be here," said

Steel: "I'll remember, by the way congratulations on your engagement"

"Thank you," said Kate and Humphrey while

Humphrey: then both went to the northern herd, quickly we were greeted by its leader

"Gladly, Kate and Humphrey, my name Dux and I am the leader of the North" said the wolf fur almost completely white except for its legs and its tail was gray, has light brown eyes

Humphrey: "have enjoyed your time here" ask

Dux: "yes, fairly have been great hosts" the compliment

Kate: "thanks, we do what we can," I said smiling

Dux: "also congratulate the speech was pretty good and inspiring" I said

Humphrey: "thank you led us work" I said still proud

Kate: "we are talking about," I said

Dux: "take care and good luck with your test tomorrow," I said

Humphrey: "see you" I said and we both went to flocks together, but they were interacting with the main herd

Kate: "Hello to all" when we approached greet where they were eating

"Kate" said Winston and Eve before hugging while

Humphrey, "as are all" I said with joy

Garth: "hello coyote" I said jokingly

Humphrey: "Barf, it good to see you" I said with the same tone

Kate: "We regret if any can not personally greeted before, but could not" I said a little sad

Winston: "do not worry honey, we understand," I said

Tony: "by the way that his great speech" I congratulate

Kate: "thank you, we work very hard on the" I told

Thasha "noted" I said

Winston: "but were as true heads alphas" I congratulate

Humphrey: "thanks, means a lot seeing you sir" I said

Garth: "by the way are ready to touch them tomorrow" ask them

Kate: "we are ready as we can be," I said with confidence

Lilly: "and know that you play" I ask

Humphrey: "we have no idea, not even allowed to see the test site, could only see it from here, but it is still too far away to see clearly

Lilly: "will not be easy but believe us we already saw how it was being prepared" said

Humphrey: "If I did not expect anything more than my parents," I said with a slight laugh

Kate: "and how have you been" I ask

Winston: "nothing unusual, everything has been pretty normal, by the way thanks to the cave" I thanked

Kate: "we're glad you liked it" I said

Humphrey: "hi guys" say hello to my three friends as they approached

Salty: "It is a miracle to see a friend," I said

Mooch: "a while" I said

Humphrey: "They know I've been very busy, especially during these days," I said

Shakey: "Calm down friend know, we were just playing," said

Kate let out a yawn and said "I think we go to sleep"

Humphrey: "if it has been a long day, and tomorrow we drive one more" I said after another yawn

Lilly: "but if just beautiful" I said

Kate: "Yes, sister, but we had a long day," I said

Humphrey: "not to mention that we got up early and barely slept last night thinking about the speech" to explain

Winston: "if it is better than fence to rest, they needed all his strength tomorrow," I said

Tony: "But before leaving, we could say because Blaze and Luna need to see the best alphas" ask them

Kate: "do not know" I said

Humphrey: "My parents did not tell us because all we know is that it is related to the test tomorrow" I said

Tony: "I think it's something" I said

Thasha: rolled my eyes and said "to rest, see you tomorrow"

Humphrey: We said goodbye to everyone and went to sleep, we settled as usual and lovingly said "I love you, sleep well"

Kate: no matter how many times you digest Humphrey was always just as special as the first time, so full of feeling and love, "Goodnight, I love you too" I said lovingly

Meanwhile at dinner

Winston: "since alphas have to send" ask Tony

Tony: "We must send Garth, which is our strongest alpha" said

Eve: "technically is the third strongest" I said with a small smile

Tony: "but Humphrey and Kate can not" I said a little annoying

Winston: "calm down, old friend," I said

Tony: "I'm sorry Winston" I said when I calm down

Winston: "if you agree to send Garth, along with Hutch, Candu, Claw and Scar" I suggested

Tony: "I think are good choices, we'll tell you after you finish eating," I said

Winston: both nodded and got to eat, after eating we told the five to meet with Blaze and moon, and saw the other two herds had also chosen their alphas and headed the pack leaders Central

**¿What do you want Blaze and Luna to the best alphas?, ¿What will the final test?, ¿Is there any time during the event against?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so time**


	47. Test, Part 1

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, so far has been the longest, with more than 4K words, I hope you enjoy, by the way I'm updating as fast as I can, but I like to take time to fit well  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Garth: going along with ten other alphas to the herd of Blaze and Luna, four of the alphas were from our herd, three north and three south, most were very large and strong, with the exception of some who were thin, but they looked very fast and one that was like a average wolf when entering the cave we find the two leaders

Blaze: "I see you have arrived, please come and sit" I said, and watched as the eleven wolves sat, "Sure wonder why we call it" I said

All wolves nodded

Blaze: "is simple, the need for the test tomorrow" I said

Hutch: "we can help" I asked

Blaze: "become part of the test, you are going to try to defeat them at all costs and by any means" to explain

Garth: "when referring to any cost" said

Blaze: "at any cost, they can use the claws and teeth, but do not worry about getting hurt they have banned the use of claws and teeth" to explain

Candu: "And what's the point with all this" I asked

Blaze: "measuring capabilities Kate and Humphrey, and compare them to the level of the best alphas" to explain

"And when test fight them" ask a wolf thin but strong legs, brown fur, with a few streaks of gray and the legs gray, pale yellow eyes, whose name is Coor

Blaze: "throughout the test" I said

Moon: "I will explain, the test involves several tasks that Kate and Humphrey have to perform, their primary objective is to interfere with them, and try to make things difficult for stop and fail in the task" to explain

"Going through all the pitfalls and obstacles that are all over the valley, some of us can easily fall into them" wonder average-wolf, dark blue coat, legs and ears dark yellow, and the dark brown eyes, whose name is Jeims

Blaze: "do not worry about them, we will give the location of each, and can use it as leverage" to explain

Garth: "there will be someone other than us," they ask

Moon: "have several alphas, ours too," I replied

Garth: the following hours we gave the location of all obstacles, and plans of action

Blaze: "Now you can go their caves to rest, tomorrow we are at the base of the valley on the south side" I said

Garth: all nodded and went out, I could see that the alphas of the other herds were very confident, except that such Jeims, which seemed to be thinking something, "do not know what to expect" Hutch told

Hutch: "it is true, have not seen them in action," said

Scar: "in any case have to admit it will be a great challenge for Kate and Humphrey" I said

Garra: "certainly out of the tests will have to deal with many wolves," said

Candu: "despite that we have to do our best, we can not look bad in the other herds" said

Garth: I sighed and thought "I hope you succeed"

The next morning in the cave of the head alpha

Humphrey: I was the first that I woke up by the sunlight hit my face, "today is the day" I thought with a little nervous, then turned my attention to Kate, who was still sleeping on my side with a smile on his face, I knew he had that smile but always encouraged me

Kate: I slowly began to wake up and open my eyes, the first thing I saw was Humphrey looking at me with a smile, "good morning love" I said licking her cheek

Humphrey: "good morning honey," I said, returning the gesture

Kate: I stretch and animated asks, "ready for today"

Humphrey: I also stretch and I replied with a smile "of course"

Kate: "then I think we have to call everyone for breakfast and then head to the great valley" said

Humphrey: "let's do it" I said still smiling

Kate: both we approached the entrance of the cave and release a loud howl to call the herds, in thirty minutes they were all together, "first go to breakfast and then we all go to the great valley to begin test" I said all

Humphrey finished speaking when they started to hand the caribou, for some reason we were not allowed to have breakfast with the other, so they brought the caribou to where we were, "I wonder why not allow us to be with each other" I said to Kate while we ate

Kate: "I do not know, maybe it has something to do with the talk of your parents with the best alphas of each herd" said

Humphrey: "is a good possibility," I said

Meanwhile below the mountain with the herds together

Winston: "they wanted to talk with you and Luna Blaze last night," I ask, because when I returned last night all were already asleep

Garth: "want us to be one of the challenges in today's test" I said

Lilly: "and they have to do" I asked

Garth: "stop them at all costs throughout the test" to explain

Tony: "I authorized to use the claws and teeth" ask

Garth: "yes, they even told us where all the traps and obstacles, we use them to our advantage" to explain

Eve: "and for that reason they are not allowed to have breakfast with us," I said

Garth: "exactly, to avoid the risk of obtaining information about the test," I said

Thasha: "Today is going to be very exciting," said

Tony: "yes it is honey," I said giving him a quick kiss

Meanwhile Kate and Humphrey, both already finished their caribou, and were following the valley, when they reached the entrance of this were detained by Blaze and Moon

Blaze: "just in time" I said

Kate: "think for a spin to see the place of trial" told

Moon: "Sorry, but can not, must be a secret to you until the last minute," I said, and I could see that the wolves were beginning to arrive

Humphrey: "And while we do all get" ask

Blaze: "see that big rock there," I said while pointing to the rock in the valley

Kate and Humphrey nodded

Blaze: "have to sit there until I tell you otherwise" I explained

Kate: "At least they can not say that the test is" ask them

Moon: "they say as the same test expires" I said

Humphrey: "we basically have everything against them," I said

Blaze: "I never said it would be easy," I said with a smile

Kate: "few surprises we have prepared" ask them

Moon: "you'd be surprised," I said

Blaze: "see, when they are all wolves in their places and sit" I said and with that we went to the south of the valley to meet the alphas, including ours, had twenty alphas

Andrea: "We are already ready sir," I said

Moon: "quiet, still lack some alphas to come," I said, after ten minutes, everyone had finally arrived

Blaze: "as all are gathered, we just wanted to remind you to try their best, and do not start until the test begins" I said with a serious tone

Moon: "well, that everyone is going to start in the area where the herd is located, in order to surprise" to explain

Garth: all nodded and headed to our positions, waiting for the start signal

Humphrey had spent an hour and finally had all arrived, thank goodness, because I almost fell asleep, "it is time" I said staring at the large crowd

Kate: "Yes, all that training, for the moment," said

Humphrey: "nervous" asked

Kate: "a little, but also excited," said

Humphrey: "so do I." I said

Blaze: we approach the center of the valley to begin the test, "Welcome everyone, today apply the final test of level alpha training three to these two young men, go to show all his skills, with different tasks to be completed, being careful of obstacles, traps and other alphas, it is worth remembering that you are prohibited from using claws or teeth, your first task is to bring a small rock that is guarded for ten alphas, on the eastern side of the valley and should bring to the west side, in one piece, but be careful that the stone is very delicate and can break with the slightest fall "to explain

Humphrey P.V

Both nodded and started to run quickly to the east of the valley, but in the middle of the road, a thought hit me, "Kate, I think we need to go slow and stealthy" said

Kate: "because" I asked

"What if Andrea and Sam are guarding the rock, if we continue at this rate we listen very easy" to explain

Kate: "is a good possibility, and it is better not risk it" I said

"I thought so," I said and we both continued with a slower but much quieter, when we got there, we hid in the bushes and saw the situation, as I thought Andrea and Sam were watching, along with Ted, Kod, Dilan , Samantha, Stephen, Rex, John, and another wolf I did not recognize, "that we do, our teachers are all" I asked Kate

Kate: "I do not know, are very attentive" I said looking around, I saw a gap in their training, "there" I said pointing

"Perfect, but we have to camouflage very well so we would not notice," I said

Kate: "let me, my fur gives me an extra edge" said

"Okay, but be careful and patience," I said, then I saw a stone quite like the caring, "Kate hopes" he said before he left

Kate: "what" I asked

"Take this rock, and the change, so they will not notice it when we're at a good distance, when they realize if they do" to explain

Kate: "It is a good plan, I'll be back as soon as possible" said

"I hope, I will be careful, in case things go wrong," I said

Kate: "I would not expect less," I said playfully

Kate P.V

I sneak up to them, take the long yellow grass to hide easily, I was careful to stay downwind so you will not capture my scent, I approached slowly until I was five feet from my goal, was to move forward, but I could not because Sam and Andrea, sat right in my way, the only advantage is that I could hear their conversation, I thought it would be useful to see we face

Andrea: "I do not like" I told Sam

Sam: "That's what you do not like" I asked

Andrea: "They should have come long ago, but there is no trace" explain

Sam: "are ready, I bet you would not risk to go fast, it probably does silently, by itself or I are in the test" to explain

Andrea: "in that case you should delay a while, I think it would be good to have a look around, just in case," I said

Sam: "see you, I'll stay for onset, I will be able to detect" said

Andrea: "Okay" I said and we both went our separate ways

Watch where it was Andrea, to take this course, take no one was looking and quickly change the rocks, then turned to sneak in the grass, and went to where Humphrey

Humphrey: "You did very well," the compliment

"Thanks but it's not all I got," I said

Humphrey: "most find" I asked confused

"Information, very useful," I said with a smile

Humphrey: "what information" prompted

"Apparently are not aware of the improvement of our skills or anything related to the last training" said

Humphrey: "It is great news, the can take you by surprise," I said

"That's not all, you can see that Andrea went to investigate that part of the valley," I said while pointing

Humphrey, "which means that we have to go on the other side," I said and we both began to move towards the western side

When we got there we noticed five alphas that were taking care of the place, we quickly hid behind a rock, "we do now" I asked

Humphrey: Look at the five alphas, which turned out to be our friends, "should be easy" I said then looked around and saw that the hill was very steep back although several outgoing, could take advantage of that along with my gray skin, I never would arrive, "I have an idea," I said

"What is" asked

Humphrey: "I'll get the rock wall ledge to ledge, my gray fur party uses to camouflage on the rocks" to explain

"Not a bit dangerous," I said hesitantly

Humphrey: "if a little, but trust me," I said with a smile

I smiled and deliver the rock and said, "be careful, I'll be pending if anything," I said

Humphrey: the kiss and said "I'll"

Humphrey P.V

I slipped quickly into the rock wall and started to climb, it was a little difficult rock climbing and carefully carry without harm, but I managed, when I was at a decent height, I could see the crowd looking shocked, quickly jump approaching downhill slope, when he was only ten feet away, landing on a slope, which turned out to be a trap, because it collapsed, quickly jump to another and I try to hide in that to not see me, I made my best to hide my white belly that will highlight

Garth: I felt a rock fall very close to us, "what was that" I said and everyone started to look around

Hutch: "perhaps the single fault trap" suggested

Candu: "is most likely where Humphrey and Kate off the other wolves would have given us the signal that took the rock" I said

I let out a small sigh of relief and went on my way, but with more careful not to step on the shelves trap when he finally reaches above the area had prevented five shelves trap, was about to go down when a howl echoed the other side of the valley, "seems to have already realized" thought

Garra: "should already be on the way" said

Garth: "every defensive position, should not happen if you give a fight," I said

Scar: "then sir" I said and we all did a half circle facing the valley

I saw her training and thought "perfect", quickly jump and took a couple of somersaults to release the potential energy, landing softly behind him unnoticed, carefully put the rock in place, when I did a howl echoed through the instead saying that the first task was complete

Garth: "but what the heck, have not yet appeared" confused when I heard the howl

Garra: "Lord look back" I said nervously

Garth: I turned and saw Humphrey standing behind us with a smile and with the rock in place, "as did" ask astonished and perplexed

Humphrey: "then I tell you, now I want to know the next test," I said I could see that Kate was going out of his hiding place, but I gave a signal for him to stay there, I had a bad feeling about the next task

Blaze: "have completed the first task very well, your next task is to capture alpha from each flock and bring them to the center of the valley" to explain

Normal P.V

Garth: On hearing this, the five of us got in attack against Humphrey

Humphrey: I put in a position of defense, when I saw Kate get closer slowly down the back, which caused me a smile, "are ready for this," I ask

Garth: "we may not be as skilled as you, but you outnumber them and not fall without a fight," I said

Humphrey: "are you sure of that, you have good accounts" said

Garth then I remembered "Kate" thought, "guys have to be aware of Kate" I said, but getting no response I gave a quick look around and saw the four knocked out, turned around slowly and saw Kate with a smile, "Hello Kate" I said nervously

Kate: "Hi Garth," I said

Garth was going to pounce on it, but I felt a blow on my neck and everything went black quickly

Kate: "good shot" Humphrey congratulate

Humphrey: "you also did great" I congratulate

Kate: "whom we" asked

Humphrey: "I think Claw, which is the lightest" said

Kate: "I feel good, but let's do it quickly and know we are here and order soon appear" I said

Humphrey: Claw started on my back and said "it is true we need to hurry"

Kate: "first let her in the middle of the valley, suddenly on the way we meet someone else," I said and we both began to run to the center of the valley, we soon arrive, but when we were there we met two wolves thin, but apparently fast, "let's Claw in the rock, I'll take care of them," said

Humphrey: I licked her cheek and said with a smile, "do not delay" and started running toward the rock

Kate: I saw one of them started to chase him, but I catch it before and I said, "first you have to face me," I saw both smiled and started running around me, and I began to pounce on me to great speed, he could dodge his attacks, but little, until you push achievement, but as soon as I moved, "are fast, but not as strong, could do something" thought

Humphrey was a few meters from the rock until other wolves were put in my way, I could easily see that they were in the Central herd, "this is interesting" thought

Kate: "had knocked out one and had the other fixed assets" that herd are "I asked the remaining consents

Coor: "southern" I replied as I tried unsuccessfully disengage

Kate: "Thanks" I said and I knock him out, I grabbed one of them and drag to the rock, when I get there I found three lions surrounded Humphrey unconscious, "it seems you took some more" joke

Humphrey: "it seems," I said and shared a quick laugh, then put three of the wolves in the rock, "very good now just need to capture one of the North" said

Jeims: "Then catch me if you can" I told them from a distance and ran

Kate: "we Humphrey is leaving us," I said and started to chase

Humphrey: "That's weird because would do that, we can easily reach it and master it is not as strong or fast," I thought, then I realized his intentions, "Kate is a trap care" yell

Kate: not available to listen to Humphrey when I fell into a deep ditch, concealed, closed my eyes waiting crashing on the floor, but on the contrary I felt a great pain in my tail, look up and saw Humphrey pulling me up, "ouch , my tail "I said with pain

Humphrey: I made a last effort to climb to Kate, when I did we were both breathing heavily, "are you okay" I asked

Kate: "if I am, thanks," I said licking her cheek

Humphrey: "you have to be more careful, that guy is very smart," I said

Kate: "I agree, sorry for being so hasty" said

Humphrey: "Do not worry" I said with a smile

Kate: I was about to kiss, when we were attacked by two lions white fur, tried to immobilize, but kicked out of us

Humphrey: "are wolves of the north" said excitedly

Jeims: was watching from a safe distance as the two dodged my trap, "are good" I thought, then I saw my two companions leveraging its guard to attack, "idiots who do" I whispered

Kate saw that they tried to run, but caught very quickly, tried to defend himself, but ended up knocking out the two

Humphrey: "we take this to the center of the valley" said

Kate nodded and they ran out to the center of the valley, dodge all the wolves that are in the way, just getting small scratches, not interest us attack them, because it would be a waste of energy when we finally left the wolf center along with the other three still unconscious

Blaze: "have completed the second task" I said proudly

Moon: "The following is the last before the break, they have to, get the caribou, the northern part of the valley and take him to the south of it, without losing it and face the other alphas" to explain

Humphrey nodded, but we needed to catch my breath, for that short time I came up with a plan "Kate I have a plan" I said

Kate: "what is" asked

Humphrey: I approached her and whispered the plan, when finished I asked "what you think"

Kate: "it is quite risky and dangerous, but if all goes well, it would help us a lot," said

Humphrey: "then I take that as a yes" I asked

Kate: "Yes" I said with a smile

Humphrey: "The first stage of the plan is to find and neutralize Garth" said

Kate: "suddenly is knocked out where we left off" I suggested

Humphrey: "go there first," I said and we both ran out there, when we saw that were just waking

Garth: "my head is well" ask

Candu: "I think so" I said shaking

Hutch: "at least we are aware, there are two of you" ask them Claw and Scar, but did not answer when I saw them, they were knocked out again and Kate and Humphrey were right below our

Humphrey: "I'm sorry" I said and both left unconscious Candu and Hutch

Garth: "do not tell me again knock me" I said

Kate: "I'm sorry, but you need to plan," said

Garth: "to plan" I said, but everything went black again

Kate: "I think you're enjoying doing that" I said to Humphrey

Humphrey smiled and shrugged, "maybe" I said, then took to Garth and put it on my back and went to where the caribou, when we saw that there were about ten alphas caring for him, all in different weeks including the one we set the trap, "Now we just have to get the caribou" said

Kate: "I'll distract them, I'm faster, and I can easily lose" I said

Humphrey: "Okay, I will remember that the caribou just here where this Garth, for you to take it and take it" I said

Kate nodded and went out on the one hand would bless me against them leaving two out of combat, when the other eight I began to chase, I ran at a moderate speed, to allow time for him to take Humphrey for caribou

Jeims: Kate were chasing when I asked where his companion, there I realized it was just a distraction, "all give back only distracts us, Humphrey must be up going for the caribou" yell and we all gave back, when we arrived we realized that it was caribou, but quickly saw Humphrey ran to the east of the valley, quickly drop a howl all to call all alphas to chase Humphrey

Humphrey P.V

He was leading the big animal on my back, when I hear a howl, knew what it meant, all wolves are behind me, "perfect" I thought and ran, ran for thirty minutes straight with all following me, it was not easy to carry something on and run, but I managed, by misfortunes, the alphas, I was locking up, limiting the options, at this point I was getting to the North Rim, West Valley, when trapped in a corner, I quickly got in position defense

Dilan: "Humphrey made a good attempt but my you can face thirty of the best alphas" said

"Thirty" I asked with a raised eyebrow

Dilan: "if thirty," I said

Andrea: "in fact here there are only twenty-nine," I said

Dilan: "And what happened to the other" ask confused, then saw Humphrey with a big smile on his face

"I think looking at this" I said as I walked down my back Garth, "really believed that we had a plan, right this moment Kate is on the other side of the valley with caribou" to explain

Kod: "well played, but until caribou Kate put in place, we can still attack you and hurt you so you do not complete the following task"

"I had thought, so we brought them here, see you later" I said with a wink, and jump to a ledge there, then moved from ledge to ledge, with all alphas chasing intentionally jump on rods protruding trap , to distract the alphas and give me time to escape, when he was in the middle of the country, I heard the howl of Blaze, which meant that Kate had already caribou in place, quickly ran to her and congratulate her when you get to where she said as she hugged him "well done"

Kate: "Thanks, but I regret the delay, every time we passed by, I had to hide to avoid being seen," I said

"Do not worry about that, it is important that the plan worked and we did" I said smiling

Kate: "It is true, only this first part of the test has already consumed all our energy not to mention the many cuts we have in the whole body," I said

"Let me help you with that last part," I said and started to lick fondly all cuts, to clean and prevent becoming infected, I take about eight minutes to complete, "better" I asked

Kate: "much, now let me return the favor," I said lovingly and began to lick his wounds, took me ten minutes to finish, because I had more cuts

"Thanks, Now Let's go eat," I said as we approached the caribou

**¿What tasks awaiting them in the next half of the test?, ¿Can they withstand every test?, ¿What has been the reaction of people to see them in action, and reaching its limits?, ¿Garth May be aware so least ten minutes?, keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	48. the recess

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Kate: two mutually cleanse just wounds and went to enjoy the caribou, we ate in silence until we were satisfied, "and now that" I asked Humphrey

Humphrey: "yet all wolves are delayed in returning, I think it would be good for something to duty, and some leaves to cover our wounds" I suggested

Kate: "It is a good idea, and if we have time, let's use it for a little rest, we need it" I said

Humphrey: "let's do it" I said after kissing her on the cheek and we both went to get water and some leaves

Meanwhile in the center of the territory, all the herds were having lunch

Lilly: "have you seen Garth" I asked my dad

Winston: "I think Claw and Scar were bringing it to here" I said, remembering that he was knocked out by Humphrey

Lilly: just then saw the two, carrying Garth even unconscious behind

Scar: "Wow that's heavy" Talon told

Garra: "yes it is, do not know how Humphrey could load and run at the same time" I said

Scar: "would not hurt weight loss" joke

Garra: "I need to go" I said while laughing

Lilly: I ran closer to him and ask "as is"

Scar: "Okay, just still unconscious, but must wake soon," I said

Lilly: at that moment I felt I was starting to wake up, "how you feel honey," I asked sweetly

Garth: "off the headache, I'm fine," I said

Tony: "son's good to see you awake," I said

Garth: "how long I was perhaps" ask

Hutch: "about forty minutes," I replied

Garth: "And what happened to the test, managed to stop them," I ask

Winston: "in fact, they passed the task and now we are in the middle for lunch" explain

Garth: "how the hell could carry a caribou throughout the valley, without being arrested or persecuted for nearly thirty alphas" ask annoying

Hutch: "in some way your fault," I said

Garth: "as if I was unconscious" asked annoying for telling me that

Lilly: "indeed if you have some fault," I said sweetly but in low tones

Garth: "but as" ask more confused than annoyed

Tony: I explained everything that happened, as I use it as distractor Humphrey, to take Kate unseen caribou or sought

Garth: "hell, are fucking geniuses" I surprised

Winston: "Yes they are, really surprised everyone," I said

Garth: "Speaking of which, as I to like the test so far," I ask, because most of the time he was unconscious

Tony: "It was one of the best things I've seen," said

Lilly: "truly amazing," I said

Winston: "really if it's worth the trip, and I think everyone agrees" I said

Eve: "personally, what I like is see my daughter hurt other wolves" I said smiling

Everyone stared at her with wide eyes

Thasha: "as it has been for you," I ask

Candu: "apart from being knocked out twice, has been very exciting to participate in it" I said

Hutch: "I agree and it has been a challenge," I said

Scar and Talon nodded, and all were looking for your response Garth

Garth: "do not look, just was aware at the beginning, where it was not anything important and everything else is in black" I said

Lilly: "you may have better luck in the second round," I said sweetly

Garth: "Yes, but just in case I want someone watching my back" I said in a serious tone

Winston: "It is better that you eat something before call" le s suggested

Hutch: "I feel good, I'm starving" I said and started eating all the caribou had saved us, when we finished eating, ask "do now"

Tony: "We can go back to the valley and take our places, to save time" suggested

Winston: "It is a good plan," said

Lilly: "until suddenly we greet Humphrey and Kate, of course if we leave" I said

Winston: I smiled and said "suddenly", then we all got up and walked to the valley, when we got there there were still few wolves, most was having lunch, I gave a quick look over the valley but could not see them, "I wonder Where will "said

Humphrey: "maybe, they should look behind you" I said with a smile as we approached them

Garth: to hear the voice of Humphrey quickly turned around and got behind Lilly, to keep me for the third time knock

Humphrey: "Barf calm down, will not make you anything, at least not now" I said smiling

Garth: "prevention is better" I said, as I sat

Eve: hug my daughter and said, "You're doing very well"

Kate: "we are, mama" I said as I stroked Humphrey

Winston: "have had very good plans so far" I congratulate

Humphrey: "thank you" I said

Tony: "I hope you have more plans for what comes" I said

Humphrey: "me too" I said after laughing slightly

Eve: look at the leaves, they both had all their fur, "so are the leaves" ask them

Kate: "for, prevent infecting cuts" replied

Eve: "cuts" worried ask

Humphrey: "Yes, apparently someone likes to use the claws" I said looking at the four alphas, Garth could not blame because he was unconscious

Hutch: "There was nothing personal," I said

Candu: "not even feel comfortable in it," I said

Scar: "but authorized Moon Blaze and everyone to do, and said we were to stop at any cost" explain

Kate: "calm down, think" I said with a smile

Eve: "let me check anyway those cuts," I said

Sally: "if they can help," I said as he appeared from behind the bushes, with a new friend of mine

"Sally, Rick" Kate and Humphrey said while

Kate: "we are pleased to see them," I said smiling

Winston: "Who is Rick" confused ask how they know

Humphrey: "Rick, is the center of the pack healer" to explain

Kate: "And you do together, are going" I asked with a raised eyebrow

Sally: I blushed deeply, but I said, "just knowing we were better," I replied

Rick: "If it turns out that the two have much in common, we like the same things, just have fun, both are healers, and both have had to deal with injuries Humphrey" I said, that last part as a joke

Humphrey: "hey" I said a little annoying

Kate: "do not bother dear, we both know it's true," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "yes, but not make it less embarrassing" I said in a low tone

Everyone laughed for a moment before Rick intervene

Rick: "It is better to review their wounds and, because the test is resumed almost" I said as she pointed to all the wolves were coming

Sally: "with three healers must be very fast," I said and the three began to review them, when we finished the check I said, "did a good job trying wounds" I said

Humphrey: "learned experience" joke, causing a short laugh

Rick: "but we can make them heal faster, not to mention, we can make the pain subsides" I said

Kate: "That would be very helpful," said animatedly

Eve: "just need some things back immediately," I said and ran to seek supplies

Lilly: "and have felt the test until now" ask them to start a conversation

Kate: "to be honest, it was very hard, we are reaching our limits," said

Humphrey: "it is true, confront the alphas is one thing, but face them while trying to accomplish a task, and avoid all the traps, that's another level," I said

Winston: "I imagine, is designed to test your limits" told

Kate: "Wow that is, we have not yet fully recovered," I said

Lilly: "but look at him on the side good, the other alphas also must be married" I said

Humphrey: "Yes, but they had to do a lot less effort than us," said

Candu: "is true, but we do not have the same physical condition that you, not to mention all the skills they have learned" I said

Kate: "but you have everything going for it" I said

Winston: "calm, there is an easy way to view, Hutch, who so tired of these" I asked

Hutch: "a little, but I'm almost fully recovered, sir," I answered

Humphrey: "Come to us to harder," I said with some satisfaction for being right

Kate: "I think that's bad," I whispered in his ear

Humphrey: ears flatten against my head and said "it is true", then Eve, Sally and Rick arrived, with all the supplies they needed

Sally: "Just give us a moment, we have to do mixes" I said

Kate: I saw started making mixes, and as discussed, for such things as how many berries had to Emacs available, or what kind of leaves were the best for this, or how much water to add, I really did not understand even half of things they said , "did not know that to be as complicated healer" I whispered to Humphrey

Humphrey: "I am also surprised, even try to understand what the berries" I said, after ten minutes I had finished making all blends, in total, made four

Rick: "touches apply them in order, first I apply the dwelling, which serves as a powerful disinfectant, could it hurts a little" I told

Kate: face crumple as soon as the mixture made contact with our wounds, because burning a little, when finished, release a sigh of relief

Sally: "Well, the following is to reduce burning and pain," I said and started to apply the mixture of dark blue

Humphrey: When applied, it felt, well, as if the muscles relax, when finished, I let out a sigh of disappointment

Eve: "hither technically this does nothing, just a very sticky mixture, so that the leaves are not falling while doing the rest of the evidence" to explain, and then apply them, among the three, ended up in a little more than five minutes

Kate: "and what is the latest mix" ask them

Rick: "is another pain reliever" to explain

Sally: "Unlike the others, this would have to drink" to explain

Humphrey: "before drinking, have any side effects, such as sleep, dizziness, or something like" I ask

Eve: the three shared a nervous glance before looking at them again

Humphrey: "I know" I said a little annoying

Rick: "if there is a side effect, but not what I believe," I said

Kate: "so what's" ask them confused

Sally: "increases the production of adrenaline for a period of three hours," I said

Kate: "and after that happens," I asked, assuming he had more

Sally: "may faint" I said with a nervous laugh

Humphrey: "not sure" I said thinking

Kate: I know that the test is at most three hours, but that did not bother me, what if I was worried that with all the adrenaline Humphrey lose control, "I think it's very risky," I said

Sally: "because I'm sure you finish the race before three hours, plus the extra adrenaline could be useful," I said

Humphrey: "true" I said, thinking

Kate: "NO" I said loudly, "it's not that, then I will explain the reason, but there is no" I said firmly

Rick: "At least take him in case" I said

Humphrey: "Okay" I said, and handed me the liquid in a hollow log, covered with several sheets

Kate then we heard the howling of Blaze, "it seems that we have to go" I said

Winston: "beware and have luck," I said

Kate: "Will do, thanks," I said before descending to the valley

Humphrey: while walking I approached Kate and asked "what were the reasons for not taking the remedy, I agree with Sally, we can finish the race in less than three hours"

Kate: "I know, the weather was not that concerned me," I said

Humphrey: "then it was" asked even more confused

Kate: "feared that with all that extra adrenaline, lose control, you know what I mean," I said while crossing a chill down my spine at the memory

Humphrey: "it is true, is not a risk I want to run," I said

Kate: "also remember that your wounds heal faster for some reason," I said

Humphrey: "It is true, I wonder why is" I said

Kate: "do not know" I lied, "but they are probably cured for the night" I said

Humphrey: "That, I hope, but I care more about your own" I said

Kate: "Do not worry, I have many like you, in addition to the drugs they gave us should be healed in a day or two maximum," said

Blaze: I saw that the two already reached the center of the valley and said, "as we arrived, we continue, they just have three tasks, whether the completing pass the test" I said

Kate: "Great, we're ready" I said with determination and confidence

**¿What are the last three tasks?, ¿Will they have to use the liquid that gave the healers?, ¿Garth Was scared every time I see Humphrey?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how you think history**


	49. Test, Part 2

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Kate: "Great, we're ready" I said with determination and confidence

Blaze: "then start" I said

Moon: "Your next task is to hold an hour without being caught" I said

Humphrey: "sounds pretty easy," I said to Kate

Blaze: "Wait, there's more" I said, and made a sign for the thirty alphas will come and surround, "ready, hour and can start" I said with a smile

Kate: "I think they just complicate" I said a little nervous, as we put them on the defensive, back to back while all around us

Humphrey: "have a plan" I asked

Kate looked around and analyze the situation, it would be stupid, trying to escape, where they were the center of the pack, leaving three options, the herd south or north would be easier, but they are near the center, by giving us very little time to escape, leaving only one option, "Humphrey, we go against Garth" said

Humphrey: I smiled at the thought, and nodded

Kate: "to the count of three, one, two, ... three," I said, and each gave a ninety degree turn and started running against the herd together

Garth: "I do not like this," said nervous to see that Kate and Humphrey ran towards us, more specifically against my

Hutch: "attack" I said, and all the wolves were against them

Humphrey: dodged the majority who rushed against us, except for one or two we push out of our way

Garth: I saw were almost in front of me, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, that never happened, when I realized they had jumped on top of me, doing a flip, I let out a sigh of relief, but when I saw on I saw all the wolves coming directly to me, because they were chasing, "this is going to hurt" I said to myself

Humphrey heard a loud noise coming from behind us, we turned around for a second and saw that all the alphas had collided with each other, only a few were clever enough to avoid the collision, "that will give us time," I said to Kate

Kate: "Yes, we have only to lose to the left and we'll be fine

Garth: after I recover from the shock, note that it was trapped under many wolves, "take off my" I yelled, but unfortunately they were still stunned by the shock, "today is not my day," thought

Humphrey: keep running, with four wolves behind us, for twenty minutes

Kate: "this is ridiculous, we can not go on, at any other time we meet, and will be more difficult," said

Humphrey: "I agree, but as we will lose" I asked

Kate: "I do not know, I can not think of anything," I said

Humphrey: I thought for a moment, then reaches to distinguish a trap a little further and came up with a plan, "Kate, follow me and when I tell you to jump, you jump with all your might" explain

Kate nodded and followed him

Humphrey: for to get my plan was to activate the trap, so be distracted enough to lose, but would have to react quickly, when we were close, I said "jump" and I saw Kate jump at full strength, wait a second just when standing on the trap, drives me on one of the walls of this order to skip it

Kate: Humphrey saw how active the trap intentionally, creating a large hole between us and our pursuers, then I saw that landed rolling when I land, "are you okay" I asked concerned

Humphrey: "out of the pain of the wounds again, if I'm okay," I said

Kate: "need help" I asked

Humphrey: "Do not worry, you better move," I said trying to ignore the pain

Kate nodded, but I still worried, keep running, until I had an idea, "let's go somewhere where we can camouflage, not spending all our energies, and the rest would do you good," I said

Humphrey: "I agree," I said, not wanting to tell, but the landing recently, I opened some of my wounds

Kate walked to the south side of the valley where there was tall grass and yellow, together with several large rocks, "perfect" I said

Humphrey: "same here" and both we camouflage where best suited us, we were hidden for fifteen minutes, until I Andrea, along with Garth, Ted and Candu

Garth stopped a moment and ask "where they can be" as I stretched, even I can not believe it took fifteen minutes to rise up all of my after collision

Andrea: "I do not know, but I feel we are close," I told

Candu: "as you know" I asked

Ted: "I would not doubt it, has some skills, very useful," I said

Garth: "Humphrey as" ask

Andrea: "I have not many like him, but if I have an occasional, mainly those of the senses" to explain

Garth: "and you have the same problem as Humphrey" ask

Andrea: I said "you mean" I stopped because I heard something

Kate: I could not stop to talk about it in front of Humphrey, so tread intentionally breaking a branch, to draw attention

Andrea: "are close" I said as he surveyed the ground

Humphrey: Kate did not know why, floor that branch, but I knew that Andrea did not take long to find, so I decided to sneak attack the closest, which for some reason was Garth

Andrea: I was looking around when I saw right behind Garth Humphrey, "G-Garth" stutter

Garth: I ask because I was nervous, but then I thought of a possible reason, "let me guess Humphrey is behind me," I said calmly

Andrea: just nodded in confirmation

Garth: I let out a sigh and said quietly, "Today is not my day" then everything went black

Andrea: I was about to attack Humphrey, when I noticed Kate behind Ted, "Ted-d" scope not tell when they had knocked

Candu: "it seems that the two were just" told Andrea

Andrea: "You know we can not with them on a one to one truth" asked

Candu: "I just wanted to be optimistic, not even sure that the four could, you suggest" I asked

Andrea: " howl, to alert others" I said

Kate: "You go by Candu, while I take care of Andrea" said

Humphrey nodded and I lunged against Candu, before I could scream

Kate: while Humphrey fought Candu, could immobilize Andrea, "What's wrong with you," I said quietly

Andrea: "you mean" I asked

Kate: "You know that we can not say anything about his past to Humphrey" I reminded

Andrea: "I'm sorry, I step," said

Kate: "then be more careful, do not know how he would react if he knew," I said

Andrea: "I'm sorry" I said sadly

Kate: "just be more careful when you speak of the subject," I said

Andrea: "I promise" I said

Kate smiled, and saw Humphrey knocked out Candu, "and feel that" I said

Andrea: "Q-that" I asked, and suddenly everything went black

Humphrey: "Everything went well," I said with a smile

Kate: "if we avoid that gave a signal" I said cheerfully, but then we heard a howl behind us, when we realized it was Garth

Humphrey: "I knew I should have beaten stronger" I said as I hit the face with my paw

Kate: "we have to move, order soon to get" I said

Humphrey: "you're right, let's go" I said and we both began to run

Kate: as we ran, I thought that I would soon be annoyed by my deliberate error so I apologize "Sorry, what branch, which cost us our hiding"

Humphrey: "Do not worry about it, Kate, we all can make mistakes, and we just have to put up about twenty minutes," I said with a smile

Kate smiled, Humphrey, has always been the type compression, "and you have an idea," I asked

Humphrey: "um, run" I suggested

Kate: I chuckled and said, "there seems no other"

Humphrey: keep running, the next fifteen minutes, meeting with one or the other wolf, nothing we could not handle, when we were in the middle of the valley, he saw no one, "I think we can rest a minute," I said as I sat

Kate: "if it looks like no one is around," I said, then I realized that Humphrey had winced, "are you okay" I asked

Humphrey: "Yes, it's nothing," I said

Kate: I knew something was hiding, "You know you can tell me everything," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "I do not worry" I said

Kate: "tell me, please," I asked

Humphrey: I sighed and said, "Well what happens is" I stopped because I heard a noise, "hear that" I asked as I looked around

Kate: "Yes, but do not see anyone" I said, suddenly three wolves appeared, a hole trap, "but" I surprised

Humphrey: Look at the three wolves, and immediately recognized one of them, was that wolf trap we had set the previous time, "let me guess your idea" I asked

Jeims: "Of course, I'm the smartest and cunning of all the northern herd" I said proudly

Humphrey: Kate and I shared a look and then saw him again, "and that such a good idea is that we face only the three" I asked

Jeims "numerical superiority, and we are the best of the North" said confident

Kate: "will be quick" Humphrey told, then they rushed against us, it took two minutes to immobilize and knock them out

Humphrey: "he's smart, but not so much" I said jokingly

Kate: "Yes, do not underestimate rather" I said

Humphrey: "you have to move suddenly the others heard the noise of the fight," I said

Kate nodded, but when we were running, we were surrounded by other alphas, "I think that we have no fight," said

Humphrey: "It is true, this time is distributed better, it will be difficult to escape," I said looking at the wolves around us, then I had an idea, "Kate, you can escape, you can use me to propel and jump high enough and far out of this "explain

Kate: "and that happens to you" I asked

Humphrey: "Do not worry about me, I can I defend" I said with a smile

Kate: "no" I said

Humphrey, "but" I could not finish

Kate: "We're in this together, and I will not leave, and I never will," I said

Humphrey: I smiled, I knew that I could not change my mind, "then get ready, it will get a little ugly," I said

Kate: "I'm ready" I said

Humphrey: at that time all the wolves attacked us, not managed to dodge most of his punches, but always causing us quite hit upon new wounds, or that they had opened, I was not fighting back because I focused on protecting Kate more could

Kate looked like Humphrey, using his body to shield much of the attacks, I knew I had to do something fast, take that time to attack and send away as many wolves I could, after five minutes so, listen Blaze a howl meant that the test was over, surprisingly both were still standing, but we had many wounds, mainly Humphrey

Blaze: "and pass the time, and still standing, so passed this task," said proud

Moon: "Your next task is to locate a flower of white color with black spots on it, only one member of each herd knows its location, when they find the task finished" to explain

Blaze: "due to his injuries and great expenditure of energy, will lead five minutes before the start looking" I said

Humphrey nodded, but before we left, I took the trunk where was the mix for the pain, had previously hidden in a small hole in the center of the valley

Kate: both we ran, until we found a place to hide, rest and plan to do, "you got there" I asked

Humphrey: "It's the mix for the pain, I thought it would be useful," I said

Kate: "I thought we agreed that we would take because it was too risky," he said a little upset

Humphrey: "Calm down, said I would not take it, but if you think your not'd suffer from wounds, and would be a great advantage" to explain

Kate: "let me think" I said, but the wounds really bother me much, and would not let me think clearly, "okay" I finally accepted, Humphrey I spend the trunk and drank half the contents, thought it best not take too

Humphrey: "how you feel" I asked

Kate: "I feel like actually" I said, suddenly felt an increase in my energy, I felt my heart was beating very fast, and my wounds do not hurt me, "I feel full of energy," said imperatively

Humphrey: "Boy did this thing works, hope I can keep up" I thought, "and you have an idea," I asked

Kate: "let's capture and ask each wolf until we find to tell us the location of the flower" said animatedly

Humphrey: "I do not think it's a good idea," I said

Kate: "maybe not, but it's more exciting," I said, and ran to start my idea into action

Humphrey: "is too much power" I told myself, and then I ran after her, when I saw that it had reach a wolf assets, to my surprise was that we tended previous traps, "which makes one, not learned his lesson "I missed

Kate: "know where the flower" I growled

Jeims: "it would have to answer" I said mockingly

Kate looked around and smiled, "if you do not tell me to that trap tirare there" would threaten

Jeims "barking alone" I said mockingly

Kate: "think so" I said and started to drag him into the trap, which was holding the tail to prevent it from falling

Humphrey: I approached quickly, "you better talk, she jokes," I warned

Jeims: "Okay, if I know," I lied

Humphrey: "where is" asked

Jeims: "somewhere" I teased

Kate: I dropped enough for him to slide a bit}  
Jeims: "well, well, is on the eastern side of the valley near a big rock" I said

Kate: I uploaded and send him hard to the ground, "while it was difficult," I said and ran over there

Humphrey: before following I turned to look at the wolf and noticed that he was smiling, "Oh no" I thought and ran to catch and warn when the scope we were on the eastern side of the valley and Kate was looking flower, " Kate, it's a trap "I yelled as I approached

Kate: "a trap" I said, and suddenly all came from different hideouts wolves

Humphrey: "Great, I do not know if they hold another fight against" thought

Kate: "I'm sorry" I said suddenly

Humphrey: "because" I asked

Kate: "I should not be so hasty, nor entrusted" to explain

Humphrey: "it's not your fault, it was by that liquid full of adrenaline you" I said

Kate: "But I should not be so trusting," I said

Humphrey: "Do not worry about that, we have more important issues" I said while all around us

Kate P.V

Humphrey knew that would not last long, for their injuries, not that I was better, but I felt no pain, and was full of energy, suddenly everyone rushed us, we fight for two minutes, I could barely contain them, but Humphrey was having many more problems was bleeding heavily, at one point I saw an option to get out of this, "Humphrey, follow me" I said and started running at one point no one to stop

Humphrey: "I made a great effort to run at high speed behind Kate, my whole body was on fire, the pain was becoming worse

When we were stopped at a good distance, which would give us some time, "we do" Humphrey asked, but got no response when they turn to see him and found him lying on the ground, obviously suffering, "HUMPHREY" screamed and ran to her, "that's wrong" I asked worried

Humphrey: towards an effort to keep from crying, "the d-pain, all m-my c-body" reach to say

Check Humphrey wounds quickly, and saw that there were too many and I was bleeding a lot, and apparently hit him to break a leg, Humphrey hated to see so much pain, I remembered the liquid, but had to, "think you can walk" I asked

Humphrey: try to stand, but with a broken leg was very difficult, and ends falling

Reach him before he hit the ground, and gently put it on the ground, reach alphas hear that come to us, we were not in a position to face them again, and could not flee with Humphrey, at least not for long time, "I will do it," said

Humphrey: "h-how to" ask

"You have to take the liquid, or if not, we can not leave this" explain

Humphrey: "q-p-what if I lose the c-control," I said

"Confident that you will not" I said wishing the best will reach the trunk with the rest of the liquid, I watched as he drank

Humphrey: after a moment I felt like my heart was racing, I was filled with energy and my wounds did not hurt, but then everything started to turn black

I saw Humphrey got up slowly with his eyes closed, "how you feel" I asked, but I replied, "Humphrey" ask in fear, then opened his eyes, and they were ice blue eyes Humphrey, but neither was the A black eyes when I control this time were amber, like mine

**¿What happens this time Humphrey, and mean?, ¿will it be part of plan A, or be something else?, ¿What will happen to the rest of the test?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they found the story so far**


	50. Test, Part 3

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here is the chapter fifty, I regret the delay but hope you like it, I never thought that the story would go so far, originally thought to be twenty chapters up, but we are already in the fifties, and I have ideas for about ten or twenty chapters  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Kate P.V

"Humphrey, you" ask scared, looked at me and shook his head, "are that such A again" I asked, and again shook his head, "who you are" ask an angry touched

"Kate, calm down or I will not hurt anyone, much less to Humphrey" he replied

"As I can trust your word" ask

"You'll have to trust me for now, I promise I'll explain everything, but now we have to move, order soon catch up," he said

Still not trust the alphas but he was right approaching, and I do not think I can do much damage with a broken leg, "Okay, but be careful with your body, has a broken leg," I said

"This note, but I promise I will not hurt you, I can run with three legs, but I need your help, to maintain balance and position" he said

"And as I do that" I asked

"Let alone lean on your side while running" I mean the

"Well" I said, and we both began to run, after fifteen minutes we had come to an area full of rocks, where we could easily hide, "we have little time so start explaining" I demanded

"Calm down a bit, we have time" he said calmly

"Not true, in case you have not noticed you, or rather the body of Humphrey is bleeding a lot, and can follow the blood stains, or otherwise can continue our scents" I said a little annoyed at her ignorance

"Quiet, look to stop bleeding for five minutes, and the field of flowers that we will lose our trail" he said quietly

"Okay, but now if you're going to respond," said a little impatiently

"Okay, first, my name is J" J said

"That sounds like" I said as I thought, then I remembered, "Sleep are another Humphrey, who helped him" I said

J: "Yeah, that's me" I said

"But because they are in control of Humphrey" I asked a little confused

J: "I did it to protect you" explain

"As protecting him doing such a thing" yell

J: "if he did, A would have seized the moment to control it," I said calmly

"And because you did on a previous occasion," I asked a little calmer

J: "the circumstances were totally different, in previous times Humphrey was very angry, but this time he was quiet" explain

"And you can let Humphrey again" ask with hope

J: "I would like but I can not" said a little sad

"And why not" asked

J: "I can not let that adrenaline back up is cool enough" to explain

"Means that I have to stay with you the rest of the test," I said sadly

J: "it seems, but there is a good side," I said

"And what might be" a bit skeptical asked

J: "while Humphrey control, your skills will be increased, which means that I will be more fast, strong, agile, healthy also faster" to explain

"It's the same when A, is controlled by" I asked with concern

J: "unfortunately" I replied

"Fast and healthy" asked

J: "pretty, superficial wounds and all are healthy, and I believe that the leg healed in two hours" to explain

"Finish the test, Humphrey" said determinedly

J: "I agree, although technically I'm part of it," said

"Both are parts of the" ask curious

J: "Yes, I am your control, and calm, while A is anger and impulsivity" explain

I thought it was good to know what else could Humphrey's condition, but we also have to pass the test, "how ready are you" I asked

J: "maybe twice the Humphrey" said

"Wow is pretty" I said surprised, I knew that Humphrey was crafty and shrewd, he was always very good plans, "then who you think you know the location of the flower" asked

J: "very easy, obviously must not know Garth, Candu, Scar, would be the first you would think, so is Hutch and Claw, Hutch is the most trusted in the pack, so you would not think of him, surely that he chose to take the information, because it would be the least suspected "said

"As quickly figured that out that," I said surprised

J: "quite easy in fact, Humphrey knows well, on the other hand, those of the northern herd, I'm sure that such a cunning wolf does not know the location, which is the other two, in the south I'm sure, but in the center I tend to assume that you know is Sam or Ted "said

"This gives us a total of four possibly know, and one that if you know, but as we know that we are lying" I asked

J: "Do not worry about it, I know when I'm being lied" said

"You know," I asked

J: "of course, is one of the many skills that Humphrey still not discovered" explain

"Skills have not discovered" I said surprised

J: "If the single has learned a small portion of their skills," said

"What are the other" I asked curiously

J: "I can not get the words, he has to discover for yourself" explain

"I understand" I said a little discouraged, "come on, we have to complete the test, before the effect of the liquid, cause we lose heart" I said as I was about to get going

J: "Kate one more thing," I said

"That is", I asked

J: "These horny" ask

I blushed deeply, and said timidly, "Yes, but as you know, took a few hours, I have not started to produce excess hormones, you should not have smelled"

J: I chuckled and said "smell improved, remember" I said

"Go now" I said quickly

J: "why they are in such a hurry to finish, you want to have some time with Humphrey" I said laughing slightly

I was very blushes, he was right, but that is something very private, "is not your concern," I said

J: I smiled and said, "maybe there a way for Humphrey back before three hours, but make plays after completing this task, it is quite obvious that I need for now," I said

"That would be great, but I want you to promise me," I said

J: "I promise, but for what functions do what you have to say" you explain

At that point I gave him a slap angry

J: I laughed slightly, I could not feel pain and the marks disappear in minutes, "it's not what you think, I need you close to me, and you keep everyone at a safe distance, to work" to explain

At that point I opened my eyes and woefully "sorry, but I thought the previous conversation"

J: "Do not worry, neither is my body" I said smiling

"Or, I did hurt Humphrey" I said sadly, I almost started to mourn

J: "quiet, he did not see anything and within minutes the marks disappear, as if they never happened," I said soothingly

"But that does not erase what I did, hurt Humphrey" I said sadly

J: "Do not torture yourself like this, to Humphrey would not like you're so sad well accidents happen" I said soothingly

It was still sad, but we had to finish this task and Humphrey recover faster, and say he was sorry personally, "we have a job to do" I said as we both put them up, I played even help you move, strive not to heal his leg so fast

J: During the conversation was splinted my leg to heal properly, "Kate this is the plan, when we find someone who we think know the location, thou immobilize after nigh and I'll ask" explain

I nodded as we're running, the first thing I found was one of the northern herd, quickly help J to sit and then attack north alpha not take long to immobilize

J: Once I had fixed approach and ask "you know where the flower" I asked, I saw that he was nervous

"Is on the south side, right on the mountain" the wolf said

"That was easy," I said with a smile

J: "not so fast" I said, not stare and said, "we lied, it's a trap, and he did not know where the flower" said

"As you know" asked the wolf

Quickly knock him out, and again help J to stand, and we set off once again, we had been doing the same for an hour even without good results, when we had finally found Hutch, "finally" he whispered to J

J: "you know I do," I said

I nodded and slipped to one side of Hutch, wait for it to come over when he was close enough to jump on immediately immobilizing

J: I approached Hutch and asked him the same question as the other, "Where is the flower, I know that you know" I said in a serious tone

Hutch: Look closely at Humphrey, and noticed that his eyes had changed color, "Humphrey, what happened to you" I asked

J: "I have no time to answer your question, now answer my question," I said calmly

Hutch: "Kate, because Humphrey acts so rare, and because his eyes" very confused ask

J: "answers and" I said calmly

Hutch: then I thought of a possible answer, "Do not tell me you lost control," I said, I had never seen him out of control, but he knew that when he did his eyes change color

I sighed and replied, "It is true, he lost control, but this time is different, not guided by anger, this time is for the calm and cunning" I try to explain

Hutch: "do not understand" I said

"I promise I'll explain later, but now answer your question," I said

Hutch: "if I know, is on the south side of the valley" said

J: I look for a moment, and laughed slightly "not true, now tell me the truth"

Hutch: "as you know that I am not saying" I said calmly

J: "very easy, first noticed in your eyes you're lying," I said

Hutch, "and second," I asked

J: "because you're the first one we try to guide that trap," I said with a smile

Hutch groaned and said mockingly, "perhaps you have some skill, that tells you when someone lies"

J: I chuckled and said, "yes indeed, you better tell me the truth or I'll know"

Hutch gulped and told the truth, "is in the center of the valley, in one of the crevices of the rock where they stood an hour ago" I said

"Was always under our feet," said shocked

J: "I already suspected, one more thing there is someone there" I asked

Hutch: "not that I know, most are waiting in the trap," I said

J: "thanks for the info, Kate let me knock him my" I told

"But I can" protest

J: "trust me, is what I do," I said

"Okay" I agreed reluctantly, and then I saw as stunning, but its shape was different taught us

J: "ready, and now do not have to explain anything," I said

"You did" I asked confused

J: "I hit so that you delete the last five minutes of memory" to explain

"And why not do that with the other" I asked

J: "because the others did not know me well, or better said Humphrey did not know either, so do not be frightened by my change of eye color, even I noticed that neither" explain

"Yes, it is better to keep it a secret," I said and they went to find the flower in the middle of the valley, when we started looking between the scream, after a minute, I finally found her, "here it is" I said cheerfully as the holding

Blaze: "Well, completed the task" I said

Moon: "Your last task is the most complicated and difficult, they have to beat all the alphas, knock them out and bring them to the center of the valley" to explain

J: avoid eye contact, so you do not suspect, then both nodded and ran to the north side of the valley, as we all should still be on the south side

When we stopped, I said "Now keep your promise and bring back Humphrey"

J: "that's what I do, look at the leg and is cured, like ninety percent of his injuries" said

"Great that gives us more opportunities," said brightly

J: "Now, stay away some fifty yards, it's hard to concentrate with your smell," I said

I blushed and said "immediately" as I was I could not stop thinking about which of the two was more annoying if J or A

J: climb a little hill to Camouflage on the rocks, after doing so, I closed my eyes and started to meditate, the goal was to calm the body, so as to reduce adrenaline, and Humphrey could take control again

I was waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing, did not know as delay, but wanted to see again Humphrey, with his great personality, just then hear wolves approaching, to my relief was only Claw and Scar, I knew I could with them, but I had to do a lot of noise, because J needed concentration, I quickly put behind them, first took to Scar, and knock him out quickly without noticing Claw, then I pounce on it and I did the same

Humphrey P.V

I've been walking in the dark for over an hour, I did not know what was going on, my biggest fear was that he had lost control again, but the previous times I had passed this, being in the midst of darkness, " is happening "yell in disgust, suddenly a point of light appeared in front of me, it was getting brighter and brighter, and was taking the form of a wolf, after a few seconds had reduced glare, and I saw see a wolf like me, but with amber eyes, "who you are" I asked as attack position assumed

J: "Calm down, Humphrey, I'm your old friend, J, remember" I said calmly, with a touch of joy

"J, what happened to you, you've changed your look," I said surprised and relieved that it was him, "and where we are" asked

J: "We are inside your mind" to explain

"I came to lose control" I said scared and nervous

J: "Yeah, but I kept control over your body, to prevent to do it" I said

"Thank you, not forgive me if A had hurt someone during the test," I said gratefully, "Speaking of which, what happened to the test" asks

J: "You keep it, Kate will help you end up with your homework and are now making the final task" to explain

"I have to go back to help her," said hurry

J: "it is true, but before you go, you'll notice that A is planning something big, so be very careful," I warned

"I'll be very careful," I said

J: "and have fun with Kate" I said giving him a wink

"You mean" I asked confused, but did not answer, suddenly all became brighter and brighter, I had to close my eyes, when I opened them again, it was in the valley with all the wolves around

Normal P.V

Humphrey: "I have to find Kate" I thought, and I began to look, walk for a few minutes, when suddenly someone swooped me

Kate: still waiting for the distance J had told me, and had captured five alphas and had hidden in the bushes, suddenly heard someone approaching, I put in a position to attack, when step right in front of me, I pounce on him, he was going to knock, but I realized that it was Humphrey, or at least I hope it's the, "Humphrey" said excited

Humphrey: "Kate" I said happily

Kate: Look carefully at their eyes, were of that beautiful blue ice, "if you" I said with joy, and gave him a big kiss

Humphrey: when we broke the kiss I said affectionately, "of course I am"

Kate: "do not know how I missed you" I said as I hugged him

Humphrey: "I missed you too much," I said as we shared the hug

Kate: "You know how we in the test" I asked, returning to the subject at hand

Humphrey: "If J told me all, except as it was our last task," said

Kate: "Our last task is to catch all the alphas and bring them to the center of the valley" to explain

Humphrey: "go, it will be hard," I said

Kate: "yes it is, but I have good and bad news," I said

Humphrey: "good" I asked curious

Kate: "capture and five, are behind that bush," I said pointing to the bush

Humphrey: "good news, what happens to the bad" I asked

Kate: "that we have less than two hours before you pass out" to explain

Humphrey: I opened my eyes and said, "we have to move"

Kate: "first help me to bring the center of the valley before they wake up," I said

Humphrey: "I mean, I'll take these three, and you catch the other two," I said as I put the three on my back

Kate: I took the two on my back and started walking

Both wolves walked to the center of the valley, surprisingly not meet anyone on the road, when they arrived they put the five wolves in the middle of the valley stone

Blaze: "five least twenty are" announced

Humphrey, "Why, is not yet well ahead" I said

Kate: "I know, but we can" I said confidently

Humphrey nodded and both we ran, our plan was simple, we will be as hidden as we can, and when we see someone, we'll follow up to the best place to attack

Kate: that strategy was working pretty well us because we captured ten others were wearing alphas and one on the rock in the valley

Kate and Humphrey left the alpha in the middle of the rock, for those times had awakened some, but could not get out of there, because they were captured, had been an hour since I started this task

Blaze: "there are only fourteen alphas to capture" announce

Humphrey: "okay, we already have more than half" I said cheerfully

Kate: "Yes, but we still have the toughest" I said as we walked

Humphrey, "and Garth" I said playfully

Kate: I laughed slightly and said "yes and"

Humphrey then hear a sound of someone approaching, "someone is coming" I whispered to Kate and they quickly hid

Kate: I saw the wolves that were passed and note that Dilan and Kod, "this will be difficult," thought

Humphrey: Wait until the right time and gave the signal to attack

Kate: Humphrey saw the signal, and both jump, I went against Kod, while Humphrey was against Dilan, being alphas level two, we got pretty battle, but after ten minutes, could immobilize and knock them out

Humphrey: "Wow that was hard," he said as he caught his breath

Kate: "Yes it was," he said in the same condition

Humphrey: "although I have to admit, I felt a certain satisfaction in attacking Dilan" I said with a guilty smile

Kate: I chuckled and said, "I understand, I spend the same with Kod, now let's go, we lack even alphas twelve o'clock and we have less than an hour," I said

Humphrey: "You're right, let's go" I said, and we ran with both each carrying a wolf behind

At halfway, Humphrey tripped over something and fell to the ground with a thud

Kate: "are you okay Humphrey" ask concerned

Humphrey: "quiet'm fine," I said, shaking the ground outside my

Kate: "That was weird, perhaps not through the way you dress" asked

Humphrey: "I miss that too, if I saw it, but my body did not respond" to explain

Kate: Look closely and notice the place was the same where J had told me everything, "that weird" I thought, then I heard that my name was Humphrey

Humphrey: I approached the subject with which I stumbled and noticed it was the same piece of wood which was that liquid for pain, when I held note it was full, "because it is full" I thought, then I saw a small rock plate next door that had something written, "Kate, look at this," I said

Kate: near, and was surprised to see the same crust, but even more when I saw the rock with something written, said, "This mixture will serve to not faint after three hours, but to work they have to take it , with an hour or so before they fainted, carefully J "

Humphrey: "you ready" said

Kate: "Yes it is, we'll take it," I asked

Humphrey: "personally, relied on, has really helped me" I said

Kate: "I'm not sure on yet, but if you trust, me too," I said and we both drank the strange liquid, almost immediately I felt the adrenaline had dropped

Humphrey: "is much better," I said I did not like so much energy, and that the heart was so fast

Kate: "Okay, let's get them to the center of the valley and be done with it," I said smiling

Humphrey: "Yes, finally end this" I said smiling

Kate: during what was on the way, we meet three alphas, we were not given any major problems, when we reached the center of the valley, put them on the rock

Blaze: "missing only nine alphas" announce

Humphrey: They were going to go, but we were stopped by Andrea, Sam, Ted, and the alpha that set us up, "go against Sam and Ted," I said

Kate: "I'll take care of Andrea and the other, be careful" I said giving him a quick kiss

Humphrey: "you too" I said, after breaking the kiss

Kate: I knew I could against the northern wolf easy, but Andrea would be quite a challenge, start pounce against it, we fought for five minutes, until the other was decided to attack me, but quickly gave him a heavy blow, sending him against a knocking him out cold rock

Humphrey: fight against the two while they were pretty good, but I managed to give you some good shots, to my advantage, Sam was not as fast, or as strong, so you could easily dodge his punches but Ted was something else, was pretty fast and strong

Both were fighting for fifteen minutes, until Kate had not been to Andrea, after doing so, Sam lunged and knocked him down easily, in that span of time Humphrey had already taken care of Ted, both grabbed four alphas and put them in the center of the valley which was a few meters

Blaze: "with that, now there are only five" announce excited

Humphrey: "who are" asked Kate

Kate: I thought for a second and said, "are Garth, Candu, Hutch, Samanta and Stephen"

Humphrey: "should not be difficult," I said

Kate: "It is true, how difficult will find" I said and we both began to run through the valley without success

Humphrey: "I have an idea," I said to Kate

Kate: "what is" asked interested

Humphrey: "go somewhere high to try them, remember that we also trained for that" explain

Kate: "It is a good plan, let's do it" I said, smiling, and both we ran into one of the highest hills surrounding the valley, which was the eastern side, when we got there easily climbed the mountain to the second peak, because the Central herd was already occupying the highest

Humphrey: "I see Garth, Hutch and Candu, walked along the south side," I said

Kate: "I see Samanta and Stephen, on the north side, and head over here," I said

Humphrey: "Let them first" I said to Kate

Kate nodded and both went down the hill and ran up to them, no time to lose face to face, they were put on the defensive, while we on offense,

Kate and Humphrey attacked without hesitation, that fight only lasted five minutes, they took the two to the center of the valley, and then went looking for the last three, along the south side

Humphrey: "I see," I said, as we crouch to avoid being seen

Kate: "I by Candu and Hutch you by then Garth will arrange together," said

Humphrey: "let's do it" I said determined

Garth: "will be here any moment, we are the last" I told

Hutch: "Yes, because we were lucky not to meet with them," said

Candu: "but we can for them," said stubbornly

Garth and Hutch looked at him like he was crazy

Garth: "The three of us know that, right Hutch" said

Hutch would say yes, but I felt a hit and everything went black, the last thing I felt was dragged

Garth: "true Hutch" I said again, but he did not answer, then I turn to see but it is, "Candu are here" yell

Kate: I Candu sneaks behind and knock him out quickly, then took it and drag to the tall grass

Garth: "Candu" I said again, but I noticed that also disappeared, felt backed away slowly until it hits something, I turned around and saw it was Kate

Kate: "Hi Garth" I said with a smile

Garth: I knew what was coming, Humphrey would knock me from behind as the last times, "not this time coyote" I said and turned around quickly, to realize that no one is behind me, "but", I said, then I felt a blow from behind and everything went black, "not again" was the last thing to say before reaching faint

Humphrey: "thought it would use the same trick five times," I said trying to hold back the urge to laugh

Kate: "and we have them all, return to the center of the valley and end this once" I said excitedly

Humphrey nodded and grabbed Garth and Hutch, on my back, while Kate picked Candu, after that we went to the center of the valley, when we got there we left on the rock and listened to the howling of Blaze saying that it's over task and test

Blaze: "Congratulations to you both, have just completed the test," I said with pride

Moon: "I am proud to say, who are officially three level alphas" I said with tears of happiness

When he said that, everyone started to clap and scream of joy

Humphrey: "we did it" I said as I hugged Kate

Kate: "I know, finally we made it," I said as we hugged

Humphrey: "You know what the best part," ask

Kate: "what is" asked

Humphrey: "tomorrow we can get married," I said joyfully

Kate: "It is true, I look forward to that moment," I said happily, then gave him a big, passionate kiss

**¿What will the wedding of Kate and Humphrey?, ¿What is the big plan A?, ¿Kate and Humphrey, have some fun tonight?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews as they see the story so far**


	51. night

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, and as called for several chapters ago, this is where Kate is pregnant, warning contains a lemon, are warned, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Blaze: "everyone can return to the center of the territory dinner is waiting" post, and saw how slowly all went there, then I went to Kate and Humphrey, "Central herds and together, they eat together, we waited there, "I said with a smile

Kate: "allow us to eat with you," said Happy

Moon: "Of course, I have won, also gives us a chance to plan the wedding tomorrow," I said

Humphrey: "it be great," I said enthusiastically

Blaze and Luna nodded, and courts addressing the feeding

Humphrey: I was about to go with them, when Kate stopped me, "what love" asks

Kate: "we do with them," he said pointing, our three friends unconscious

Humphrey: "I guess it's best to take us, awaken in a while" I said

Kate nodded, and took a Candu, while Humphrey took to Garth and Hutch, then we both went to the feeding grounds, along the way, I asked curious "as you go"

Humphrey: "do you mean" I asked confused

Kate: I chuckled and said playfully "your wounds fool"

Humphrey: "oh that, by liquid would not hurt me, do not even feel a broken leg," I said, then thought for a moment, "MY LEG" shout, while the soil removed, not to do more damage, causing it to I fell Hutch and Garth

Kate: I could not stop laughing at her reaction, "y-you n-leg is r-broken" I said laughing

Humphrey: I stand still, and I said, "but if I broke it, I remember clearly"

Kate: "Yes, but it is cured" said

Humphrey: "Kate, I know I sound fast, but that's impossible, just happened a few hours," I said

Kate: "thank him J, told me that when I control you, all your skills are improved, including punishment" explain

Humphrey: "Wow" I said surprised

Kate: "also note that the effect of liquid ran recently, even look at your wounds" said

Humphrey: look at my wounds, and note that none were, with the exception of one or another recent scratch, "it's amazing" I said surprised

Kate: "yes it is, by the way, I think you should pick" I said looking at Hutch and Garth

Humphrey: I chuckled and said, "I almost forgot about them," I asked as I picked Kate "and follow your wounds"

Kate: "Pretty good, medications worked very well, I have only small scratches here to there" I replied

Humphrey: "I'm glad," I said happily as we continued walking

Kate: "by the way, thanks for protecting me during testing you," I said gratefully

Humphrey: "You know I will always protect you, no matter what," I said sweetly

Kate smiled, and said gently "I know I always will be, but you can always count on me"

Humphrey: "Do not know how lucky I have to have an alpha so beautiful and loving like you" I said affectionately

Kate: I gave him a big kiss full of passion and love and said sweetly "and I have enough to have a wolf as brave, caring and loving like you"

During the rest of the way, they both enjoyed each other's company, walked cheek by jowl, were so lost in the moment, that they had forgotten the wolves they carried, and did not notice that they had reached the feeding

Lilly: I saw Kate and Humphrey were coming, and brought Garth, Hutch and Candu behind, I quickly approach them to congratulate them, "did very well both" I said, but note that I noticed, still staring at each other, "Hello, is anybody there" I said as I moved my foot in front of them

Kate: When Lilly moved his leg in front of our faces, I began to react, "that" I said confused and then I saw Lilly watching, "Sorry sister, were lost in the moment" I said giving him a smile to Humphrey

Lilly: "if that note" I said

Humphrey: "you wanted to talk" I asked

Lilly: "I just wanted to congratulate you," I said with a smile

Kate: "Thanks sis," I said

Humphrey: "Yes, thank Lilly" said

Lilly: "as is Garth" I asked

Humphrey: look over my shoulder to see him and I said, "will be fine, you should be waking up tomorrow," I said

Lilly: "Thanks for the tip, by the way, we are waiting to eat" I said

Kate: "I have seen following sister to talk to Humphrey" said

Lilly: "Okay, but do not delay," I said

Humphrey: Wait Lilly was out of earshot, and asked, "you want to talk"

Kate: "Because, you said that Garth wake up tomorrow" I asked confused

Humphrey: "because it's true, he did not wake up tomorrow, I think I hit him too hard," I said, the last part a bit embarrassed

Kate: "and why did you do that" I asked, still confused

Humphrey: "I wanted to avoid to get up as he wore, as happened the time before that," I said

Kate: "Yes, I remember," I said sympathetically

Humphrey: "you're not mad at me" I asked

Kate: "of course not sweetie, you did with the best intentions," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "Thanks love, being ten compressive" I said fondly

Kate: "just ask apologies to Garth when he wakes up," I said

Humphrey: "I promise" I said

Kate smiled and said, "then we, we are waiting"

Humphrey: both walked to where everyone was, settled Garth, Hutch and Candu on one side, to rest, and then sat with others

Winston: when they sat down, I asked everyone's attention and said, "from all herds in the Congratulations for completing the most demanding training and become alphas level three" I said with great pride and happiness, when you finish say that everyone applauded Kate and Humphrey

Kate: Humphrey and I smiled and said, "thank you very much everyone, really means a lot"

Humphrey: "Yes, count on your support during this time, really helped us a lot," I said

Winston: "nothing, they know they can always count on us" I said

Blaze: "true" claims

After that little speech, all the wolves began to eat and talk, enjoying the moment and joy

Eve: "Honey, we can talk after dinner in our cave, is private, only see your" I asked

Kate: I had no idea why, but it must be important, "Okay mom," I said smiling

Eve: "Thanks honey," I said

Meanwhile Winston approached Humphrey

Winston: "Humphrey, we can talk in private for a moment," I asked

Humphrey: "Of course sir," I said and they walked to a part only of the feeding "what Mr." I asked once stopped

Winston: "just wanted to say, that it is mating season, and females will be controlled by lust" I try to explain

Humphrey: "I know sir, I promise I will never take advantage of Kate, and we had already decided to have a family," said

Winston: "seriously" I asked surprised

Humphrey: "Yes, we talked a lot about that, during training, and now that I finished and I'm trained, I can care for and protect a family, and I feel very happy and proud to be a father" to explain

Winston: "I'm glad to hear, and you have my consent, and I knew it would only be a matter of time for that to happen," I said

Humphrey: "I'm glad to have your approval," he said happily, "is all he wanted to talk" I asked

Winston: "If, Humphrey, and not worry about Eve not say anything," I said with a wink

Humphrey: I forgot Eve, though it was more than able to escape it, yet I was terrified, I guess I could do if he found out, "thank you sir" I said

Then both wolves returned with others, Humphrey was greeted by a kiss from Kate

Kate: "that talked to my dad" I asked

Humphrey: "I'll tell you in the cave," I said

Kate: "Okay, well I have a surprise for you there," I whispered seductively

Humphrey: "I can not wait," I said with a smile

When everyone finished eating, they said goodbye and went to their respective caves

Humphrey: "Kate, I think it's time to go to our cave," I said after I saw that most had already gone

Kate: "I have to talk to my mom, but we are there," said

Humphrey: "hurry back" I said affectionately

Kate: "I will not" I said affectionately, then said goodbye with a kiss and went to where my mom had asked me to find us

Humphrey: I saw Kate slowly walked away, and decided to wait in our cave

Kate P.V

Walk to the cave mama told me when on the road I met Lilly

Lilly: "Hi Kate, what brings you here" I asked

"Hi Lilly, my mom asked me talked in his cave," I said

Lilly: "you too" I said surprised

"You know you want to talk" I asked

Lilly: "no, I said nothing" I replied

"Best make haste," I said a little hurry

Lilly: "why are you so hurry" asked

I blushed a little and said, "for nothing" as I looked away from her

Lilly: look as Kate looked away from me, "what" I asked

"Nothing, nothing happens," I said quickly

Lilly: "I know sister, something I these hidden" said

I was going to say, but note that we had reached the cave, "less bad" thought

Eve: I saw my two daughters and I went out to greet them approaching, "Kate, Lilly I'm glad you came," I said

"You wanted to talk to us" I asked

Eve: "talk to within better" I said

Both nodded and entered the cave, then sat opposite breast

Eve: "The reason that I asked them to come, it is because I have to talk about an important issue with you" I said

Lilly: "That's mama" asks

Eve: "I wanted to remind you that we are in mating season, so be very careful," I warned

"If you can notice," I said sarcastically

Lilly: "that" I ask innocently

Eve: "It is the time of year where females are more likely to become pregnant, you will also notice a strange sensation in your intimate area, and if you're not ready to have puppies advise you to stay away from Garth or any man because heat makes you lose control "to explain

Lilly: "I get it thanks mom" I said

"Is all" I asked a little impatient

Eve: "yes, I can remove" I said

Lilly: "I'm going out to get some water," I told my mom

Eve: "Okay, take care" I said

"I'll walk, I is on the way" I offered

Lilly: "I would," I said happily, both got out and walked to the lake, along the way I decided to start a conversation, "I think Garth touch me away for a few days," said a little sad

"Because Lilly" I asked confused

Lilly: "Do not think I'm ready to have puppies, we have not even talked about that" explain

"I mean, I'm sure Garth understand" I said

Lilly: "if I know, Humphrey probably also mean" I said

"You're talking about" I asked confused

Lilly: "if you want to be with him, surely the heat will make you do things" will try to explain

"Lilly, but that's what we want," said

Lilly: "seriously" I asked surprised

"Of course, we both want to have a family," said

Lilly: "and are ready for that," I asked

"I know that Humphrey will be a great father, and he tells me that I would be a great mother, too," I said

Lilly: "ha, that's why you had such a hurry," I said

"Exactly, but promise me you will not tell Mom, you know how you would" I said

Lilly: "I promise" I said, at the time we arrived at the lake

"See you tomorrow" I fired him

Lilly: "see you" I said

I walked up to the head alpha cave where Humphrey and I were staying, when you get there, Humphrey greeted me with a kiss

Normal P.V

Humphrey: After we broke the kiss, I asked "how was your mama"

Kate: "Well, I just wanted to talk" I said

Humphrey, "and that" I asked curious

Kate: "I just wanted to talk about the mating season" replied

Humphrey: "also" I said a little surprised

Kate: "that my dad talk to you" I asked surprised also

Humphrey: "Yes, but he gave his consent, and he promised not to tell Eve" explain, a little nervous about the last part

Kate: "quiet she does not know what we planned, just wanted to warn me" I said

Humphrey: I let out a sigh of relief, then I saw that Kate was looking at me with an evil smile, and immediately pounced on me, digging in the soil

Kate: Humphrey had under me, and I began to kiss him passionately, when we broke the kiss, I began to lick her face, down the neck, enjoying every moment, then hit the chest, and shortly thereafter was in the area of the crotch, thought I'd give a little pleasure, and began to lick around his cock, feeling increasingly growing and growing

Humphrey: I could not help but let out some moans of places when I felt his warm tongue around my cock

Kate: when he was full grown mind I put his cock in my mouth, rolling my tongue around it, taking care not to hurt him with my teeth, I began to go up and down, slowly, gradually increasing the speed, I knew that to a good job, because I listened to the moans of pleasure from Humphrey

Humphrey: "Kate I'm about to" moaned

Kate: increase speed, as he released his seed, what more could swallow, and then licked his cock to wipe the excess fluid, "you know very well," I said playfully

Humphrey smiled, and turned around, putting it back "now it's your turn," I said, I started to kiss her passionately, then I started to lick her lips, her cheeks, then licked his neck, down his chest, licking each nipple, and finally reaches the crotch area, start licking the outside of her womanhood

Kate: I could not help but let out a moan, when I felt the language of Humphrey

Humphrey: I licked a few times the outside of her womanhood, then stuck my tongue inside her, causing that Kate's moans were stronger, I began to lick gently around your walls, then I started to go up and down, speed increased constantly, until it touches a nerve, which made Kate let out a loud moan of pleasure

Kate: "there, there again" I asked between moans

Humphrey smiled and started making faster just at that point

Kate: I was ecstatic, I felt my body could not with much pleasure, feeling my orgasm was coming, I said nothing because I wanted to surprise him, I get the point that it no longer stand it and release him, filling the whole face with my juices

Humphrey: all liquid licked my face and sweet womanhood of Kate, "you know very sweet" I said smiling

Kate: "The best is yet" I said with a mischievous smile as I got into position, lifted my ass so that I could get in position Humphrey

Humphrey: I ride on it, but before you ask " are sure you want to do this "

Kate: "Of course I do," I said, "take me now" I said sensually

Humphrey: I went to align my cock with her pussy, and put it slowly, causing both drop a moan of pleasure, I began to put it so deep as I could, it felt really good, "Kate is so tight" I thought, as he walked

Kate: suits me best to support the weight of Humphrey, it felt so good

Humphrey: get to a point I could not move, I began to make hard, until I felt that barrier was broken, at that time, Kate cry of pain, and I immediately stopped, "are you okay, if you want we stop" will ask with concern

Kate: "quiet'm fine," I said still feeling pain

Humphrey: I started to lick her cheek to comfort her

Kate: after a few minutes, I had spent most of the pain, "continue" I said

Humphrey nodded and started to move slowly, so as not to hurt her, after a few moments, I began to accelerate

Kate: "faster, stronger" I moaned, the feeling is indescribable, I felt pure pleasure

Humphrey: I started giving more and more speed as much pleasure as I could

Kate: I felt my orgasm come at any time, "I'm getting to my point," I said between moans

Humphrey: I kept accelerating until orgasm Kate felt my cock hit almost instantly comes to my climates releasing my seed inside Kate, both fell the floor exhausted

Kate still felt hot seed Humphrey, flowing inside me, filling my belly, "that was amazing" I said between breaths

Humphrey: "I agree," I said between gasps

Kate: "Thanks for the best experience of my life" I said as I licked her cheek

Humphrey: "was also the best of my life, I love you so much" I said affectionately

Kate: "I love you too" I said and we both fell asleep lovingly tied even

**¿What awaits them both in the future?, ¿Eve Found out what they did?, ¿How will Kate and Humphrey Wedding?, Keep reading to find out, this was my first lemon, tell me that they mistook**


	52. the big wedding

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are owned by lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Kate: I woke when felt the sun's rays hitting my face, I felt something on me, blink a few times and noticed that Humphrey was immediately remembered what I did last night, did not want to wake him, and enjoyed the feel of him on me, so expect to wake up, what happened about five minutes after

Humphrey: I started to wake up, and I felt something soft beneath me, look and notice that it was Kate, I remembered what I did last night, "I can not believe I mate with the girl of my dreams, the love of my life" I thought , then I said affectionately "good morning beautiful"

Kate: "good morning handsome" I said affectionately after licking her cheek

Humphrey: I returned the gesture, and try to get up, but I remembered that even were still tied, so I woke up with very careful not to hurt

Kate: I felt his cock out of me, I could drop a little moan, then also got up and stretch me, "are you ready for today," I said affectionately

Humphrey: "I could not be more ready, and happy," I said sweetly

Kate: "I know, today is our big day" I said as we stroked

Humphrey: "Yes, the day that I marry the prettiest girl in the world," I said sweetly

Kate: "aww, you're very sweet," I said as I licked her cheek, after several minutes enjoying each other's company, I said, "I have to go, to prepare me for our wedding, mom and Lilly sure are waiting for me" I said goodbye

Humphrey: "It is true, I also I have to prepare, see my future wife" I said affectionately

Kate: "see my future husband," I said affectionately, then we said goodbye with a kiss and we went different directions

Kate P.V

Before going to where my mom, I decided to first in the lake, to wipe the smell of mating, so they do not suspect anything, when you get there, between the lake and began to wash up, take me ten minutes to erase any trace what I did last night, after that, I left the lake, and what more I could dry, then continue my way to where my mom, when I get to his cave, note that both my mom and Lilly were waiting at the entrance

Lilly: "looks like someone fell asleep" joke

"I regret the delay," I said

Eve: "what matters is you're here, we have much to do" I said, then noticed it was a little wet, "because these wet" asked

"I just took a dip in the lake," I said with a nervous smile

Eve: I gave him a look, I knew something was hiding

Lilly: I recognized that look breast, and decided to save Kate a hard time, "it is better to start if you want you're ready for your wedding," I said

Eve: "It is true, you better start working" I said remembering

I gave him a look and a smile of thanks to Lilly

Humphrey P.V

I went to the river to prepare for my wedding when I came on the road with my dad, "Hi dad" I greet with joy

Blaze: "Hi son, just who I wanted to see," I said

"Seriously, and that" I said even cheerful

Blaze: "to help you prepare for your wedding," I said

"Thank you very much," I said gratefully and both started walking towards the river

Blaze: along the way, I said with a small laugh, "you had fun last night"

"What you mean" I asked nervous

Blaze: I chuckled and said "I can smell it easily, and we listened last night, remember we are in the cave the foot of the mountain" to explain

I was very flushed, "I see," I said embarrassed

Blaze: "Do not be ashamed, we understand, to be loved and have the right to do that," said

"Thanks, I think" I said a little confused, just then we reached the river, I went in and clean all the dirt from my skin, and also clean the smell as best I could, it took me fifteen minutes before finally I was ready, I left the river, and with help from my dad started to comb my fur with some pineapples

Blaze: after ten minutes of brushing, I gave one last look and said with a smile, "you are ready"

"Thank you, hope you like Kate" I said a little nervous

Blaze: "I'm sure if" I said, then I saw the sun and note that only lacked a few hours for the wedding, "it is better to move, do not want to be late for your own wedding," I said

"It is true, we" I said smiling, I was very anxious and excited when we got the great valley, which was where the wedding would take place, I sat on the big rock in the middle of this, while my dad sat next to my mom in the front row, and still had a little time to initiate the wedding, had arrived just a little more than half of the wolves, as time passed, more and more wolves came, to the just missing the point that the bride, with her family

Kate P.V

Lilly already had finished breast and help to fix, and were on our way to the place of my wedding

Lilly: "how you feel" I asked

"I am very excited and anxious, also I have a strange feeling in my stomach" I said happily

Lilly: "that's good, suddenly that feeling in the stomach are just nerves," said

"I do not, I'm sure it's nerves" explain

Eve: "are you ready baby," I asked

"Of course I am, I've been waiting for this moment," I said with joy

Eve: "I am glad I could not be more proud," said the desire to mourn containing

Lilly: When we arrived to the valley, mom and I went ahead and took a seat beside Garth, Tony and Thasha, who were in the front row, along with the parents of Humphrey

Normal P.V

Humphrey: I saw Lilly and Eve took their seats, which meant that Kate was close, was waiting standing in the middle of the rock, I could see that they had all come to our wedding even Pady Marcel and sat on a branch of a nearby tree, after a few minutes everyone was silent, which meant that the bride was ready, everyone in front of me, were made to the side, creating a path where Kate would, after that, I saw her coming, I did not know that was possible but Lilly and Eve, managed to make it look even more beautiful, had a beautiful purple flower on her ear, and the sun hitting his fine coat created an amazing view, try very hard not to drool, Winston was accompanying her to Rock, when I come across me, nodded, which meant that I approve, although I knew it was for formality, after that he sat next to Eve

Kate: Humphrey I approached and asked "how I see"

Humphrey: "you look beautiful" I said even impressed

Kate: I chuckled and said, "You also are very handsome"

Humphrey: "thanks, want to start together" I asked

Kate: "I love" I said softly, and started with the accepted treatment of odors, inhale the essence of Humphrey, enjoying their scent

Humphrey: inhale the sweet smell of Kate, loved the sweet scent of her, then followed with nibbling the ears

Kate: Humphrey enjoyed a lot when I nibble his ear, totally different than what I felt when Garth did when is about to marry him, I did not like at all, when it was my turn to whisper in your ear "expects to I have planned this night "and continue nibbling his ear

Humphrey: finally we got one in front of the other, both close our eyes and we came to we touch our faces, symbolizing that we were partners, after touching noses and we had a big passionate kiss, while everyone applauded

Kate: When we broke the kiss, note that we all were applauding, even I could see that my parents have tears of joy, like the parents of Humphrey

Humphrey: "I love you more than anything in the world," I said with all the love in my heart

Kate: "Also I love you with all my heart," I said lovingly and both share another kiss

Blaze got up and said, "Congratulations to the new couple, celebration dinner in feeding areas, everyone is invited to come"

Gradually everyone was heading to the feeding areas, except for Kate and Humphrey were lost in the moment

Winston: I approached the newly married couple and said with a smile, "Congratulations to you both, hope you have a good life together"

Humphrey: I came back to reality and said "thank you very much sir"

Winston: "go or we'll miss the dinner" I said

Kate: both nodded and went towards feeding areas, when we got there, we saw that they held a place in the middle of the valley, to my surprise they were all having a good time eating together, at this point you could not distinguish the herds, as in the first days

Humphrey: "that joy is to see everyone getting along" I said to Kate

Kate: "true" I said as he smiled, and we both took our places, and began to eat, for some reason was hungrier than normal

Humphrey: I saw Kate devour their caribou, someone was hungry "joke

Kate: I gave him a smile and continue eating until satisfied, then headed to Humphrey "ready to howl at the moon" I asked

Humphrey: "Of course, but I was wondering if we could howl in our special place" I said

Kate: "Of course, I love" I said lovingly

Lilly: "Where is your special place" I asked curious

Kate: "is where we howl for the first time" to explain

Lilly: "but they were not on the train when I go" I asked a little confused

Kate: "Yes, but when we did, we were going through beautiful lake" explain

Humphrey: "and that lake is located near the border" to explain

Lilly: "haa, I understand, have fun" I said

Kate: "see you later" I told everyone, while were leaving our special place, personally wanted to have a little privacy

While all other rock would howl, Kate and Humphrey went to the big lake where howled for the first time

Humphrey: When we arrived at the lake, we settled on a small hill in front of this, the moon, the lake looked like the first time I howled, "list" I asked with a smile

Kate: "of course" I said with the same smile and enthusiasm

Humphrey: both howl at the moon, with our beautiful melody full of the love we feel for each other, we like this for fifteen minutes, where we stopped to catch his breath, "you have the world's most beautiful howl" I said sweetly

Kate: "You also have a truly beautiful howl" I said affectionately, we stood there admiring the beauty of the landscape, enjoying each other's company, caressing mutually

Humphrey: after half an hour, I suggested "I think you better go back to the cave to rest"

Kate: "I agree," I said and we both started walking to our cave, but on the way, I felt a little sick to my stomach and had to stop to throw up in the bushes

Humphrey: when I saw Kate throwing up in the bushes, I immediately worry, "Kate you feel good," I said as he stroked worried

Kate: "I'm fine, it was just a little nauseous" said

Humphrey: "If you go to the cave of Rick, or seek to Sally or your mom to get checked," I said still a little worried

Kate: "Do not worry I'm fine" I said, but I felt another nausea and vomiting in a nearby bush

Humphrey: to see her like that, I got to insist, "I really think it's best if you see a healer, your health is important," I said worried

Kate: to see how worried he was Humphrey, I decided to pay attention, "okay, let's go" I said with a smile

Humphrey smiled and said "let Rick Cave"

Kate: "I do not think that there is better to look rock howl at the moon" I suggested

Humphrey: "It is true I almost forgot," I said and we both began to walk, walk with Kate as possible, if you felt dizzy or something, when we got there, we met Sally who was howling with Rick

Sally: "hello, two, I thought it would be howling at the moon," I said

Kate: "we did but in our special place" I said

Rick: "I'm happy for the two, by the way congratulations on your wedding," I said

Humphrey: "Thanks" I said, then went back to the important issue, "hate damaging their howl, but can check on Kate, she feels a little sick" to explain

Sally: "No problem, in fact as we were returning to our cave," I said

Kate: "his cave" asked

Rick: "Yes, Sally is staying with me" will die as he rubbed noses with her

Humphrey: "Congratulations to the two" I said

"Thanks" said Sally and Rick while

Humphrey: when we were at the foot of the hill, we find Winston, Eve, Lilly, Garth, Tony and Thasha their way to his cave to rest

Lilly: "they do here, I thought it would be howling in their special place" they innocently ask

Kate: "We came to look for Sally and Rick, is that I started feeling a little bad" to explain

Eve: "I'm not surprised, after all you ate caribou, suddenly it's just indigestion" said

Kate: "'s what I thought," I said

Humphrey: "I insist anyway it checked just in case" to explain

Winston: "you really care about her," I said to see how worried he is just a little indigestion

Humphrey: "Of course sir, she is everything to me" to explain

Eve: "I'm glad you worry about it," I said as we all headed to Rick's cave as it was the healer of the pack and had all the necessary

Kate: on the way to the cave, throw up a few times, more concerned Humphrey, but everyone thought it was just indigestion that does not calm, "do not worry probably is not important," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "I hope I do not know what I would do if something happened to you" I said

Kate smiled and kissed her to calm, shortly after we arrived at Rick's lair, where between Sally and Rick, while others had to wait them out

Humphrey: while waiting, Winston came to talk to me, "what Mr." I asked

Winston: "I wanted to remind you, Tony, Eve, and I will retire today, so you will be the new leaders, along with Garth and Lilly," I said proudly

Humphrey: I was surprised by the news, I knew we would be the next leaders, but not so soon, "thank you sir, I promise I will not disappoint" I told him happy

Winston: "I know you will not," I said with confidence

Humphrey: "Lilly and Garth and already know" I asked

Winston: "yes, I have over the howling" said

At that time, Moon Blaze and approached the group

Blaze: "that makes everyone here" I ask

Humphrey: "is that Kate felt a little bad, and are reviewing at this time" to explain

Moon: "I'm not surprised by all the caribou that ate" I said

Humphrey: "anyway I'm calmer if the review, you know what they say, better safe than sorry" to explain

Moon: "That is true," I said

Tony: I approached Blaze and I said, "and we try to convince you that it was nothing, but if we did, so do not waste time"

Blaze: "I mean, it's stubborn to some things," said

Lilly: "Wow it is," I said remembering, and never paid attention when he said he could not be with Kate

Blaze: "anyway needed to talk to the two, but as Kate is busy, you have to break the news" to explain

Humphrey: "Of course, what news" asked a little excited

Blaze: "I and Luna, will retire today, so starting tomorrow will be the new leaders of the Central herd" said proud

Humphrey: I was very surprised, did not expect us to go take care of the two packs at the same time, and less on the day of our wedding, "thank you" I said very excited and flattered

Blaze: "nothing, we know they will do a good job," I told him happy

Winston: all were impressed, it was something we did not expect, "also removed" I said surprised

Moon: "Yes, you too" I said surprised

Tony: "If we just tell the kids that they are in charge now" to explain

Garth: while the former leaders talking to each other, I decided to approach and talk to him, "how you feel" I asked

Humphrey: "I'm shocked, today was the best day of my life, first I married the love of my life, and then I find that I am the leader of the largest herd of Jasper," I said still stunned by the news

Garth: "Yes, I understand, I am also surprised," I said

Humphrey: "All I can do better this day, is that Kate out and digest that is in good health" said

Garth: "do not worry, okay sure, suddenly you are giving something for indigestion" said treating to encourage

Humphrey smiled and said "suddenly" Kate then went to Sally and Rick behind her, I noticed she was smiling, but she was beginning to mourn "are you okay" I asked quickly

Kate: "I'm fine" I said as he started to get out tears of joy

Sally: "Do not worry Humphrey, is in perfect health," he said with a smile

Kate: "well I have news for you" I said excitedly

Humphrey: "what is it and why are you crying" asked

Kate: "tears of joy, and it's because I'm pregnant," I said with joy

Humphrey: happiness was in shock, "v-'ll be p-s-father" stutter excited, smiling widely

Kate: "aja" I said as he nodded with a big smile

Humphrey: hugged her with all my love and said with joy, "I can not be happier, we have puppies"

Winston: "our daughter will have puppies" I said with joy, I felt a tear that escaped me the eye, then heard a thud at my side, and I saw that Eve had fainted

Blaze: "did you hear that love, we will be grandparents," I said with joy

Moon: "I know," I said happily

**¿How many puppies will be?, ¿What will Eve when he wakes up?, ¿How will this affect that plan A?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far, I will open a poll in my profile to choose where they want to be born cubs, in flocks together, or in the Central herd**


	53. the best day

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Humphrey: hug kept Kate, I could not be happier, "today has certainly been the best day of my life" I said with joy

Kate: "Same here, I could not be happier," I said as I hugged him

Lilly: "not fantastic Garth, we will be guys" I said excitedly

Garth: "It is true, we will be guys" I said, remembering

Humphrey: "of all the news I got today this is the best by far" I said lovingly

Kate: "very sweet" I said affectionately, "a moment that other news received" asked

Humphrey: "I almost forgot, we'll take care of the herds from tomorrow" explain

Kate: "Wow that's great news," I said surprised

Sally: "I congratulate you both very much, but believe we must awaken" I said while pointing to Eve

Humphrey: "If you think it would be a good idea," I said

Garth: "wait, remember that Eve can kill you" I said hurry

Winston: "I hate to say, but true, Eve trying to kill you," I said sorry

Humphrey: "has this point I do not care, I'm too happy to bother me" to explain

Tony: "is at your risk" I warned

Humphrey: "quiet, in the worst case, just the elusive" I told

Sally: "if you say" I said as she brought a piece of bark with water

Rick: "I do not understand because they make such a fuss about it," I ask

Kate: "it is because you do not know mom," I said, and I saw everyone nodding because

Rick: "I think they are exaggerating a wolf surely is reasonable, it is as if he had tried to kill the" I said calmly

Garth: Humphrey and I shared a look and said "in fact tried and much"

Humphrey nodded because

Rick: "true" I asked Lilly and Kate

"Unfortunately" while respondents

Rick: gulp when I saw at Eve, "better not make her angry," I thought at that moment Sally came the bark filled with water

Sally: "a step back, you can wake up in a bad mood" wake warned them before, you can see how everyone stepped back, "please do not kill me" I thought before checking the water above

Eve: "what the hell" I said, feeling the cold water, "they believe they are doing" annoying yell

Winston: "quiet affection, we had to wake up because you fainted" explain

Eve: "I understand, but because I fainted" asked a bit puzzled

All gulped and exchanged glances, until one brave he decided to break the news again

Kate: "mama, because I said I was pregnant," I said with a bit of nerves

Eve: immediately started looking to Humphrey, and jump with the intention of killing

Humphrey: I saw Eve was watching me with a look of death, without warning lunged at me, instinctively dodge effortlessly

Eve: despite missing, did not give up, I kept attacking him without stopping

Humphrey was easily dodging attacks was only a matter of time before Eve was tired, but could not lower our guard, one wrong move and I could kill

Kate: wait for the best moment to jump and freeze to my mom, when I did I said, "Mom calm down"

Eve: "I will, once I cut his penis to mate with my daughter," I said as I tried even furious release

Kate: "but if it wanted, Humphrey never force anything" to explain

Eve: "Then why do not you tell me" I said even treating me to release

Kate: "because you knew how you would react, and this is the proof" to explain

Humphrey: "well look at it this way, you will become grandmother," I said with a smile

Eve: I calm down suddenly, "okay, it's nice to have grandchildren," he said smiling

Kate: I saw changed his attitude, and free, "that's better" I said with a smile

Eve: "Humphrey, I will not kill you, at least give me a good reason," said

Humphrey: "Do not worry, I promise to always be Kate, no matter what happens and who always will care and our puppies," I said sincerely

Eve: "you better take good care of her and my grandchildren," said

Winston: "Well it has been a long day, and tomorrow we have to make a long trip back, I think we should go to rest" I said

Tony: "It is true, we'd better go to rest" I said

Blaze: "One thing before you go," I said

Humphrey: "that is" asked

Blaze: "as you are the new leaders will have to travel a lot between the herds, so I think it would be good to talk about the issue tomorrow morning before the bachelor herds" to explain

Kate: "I had not thought about that," I said thoughtfully

Winston: "Okay, tomorrow we will meet in the cave of the head alpha" I suggested

Moon: "Indeed we are there," I said

All said goodbye and went to their respective caves

Winston: "we have to look to Pady and Marcel, to tell us what are the trains that pass in these months," I said to Tony

Tony: "It is true, is the fastest way to travel" said

Meanwhile in the cave of the head alpha Kate and Humphrey were talking

Humphrey: both were sitting watching the stars and said, "Today has been a day really unbelievable"

Kate: "I can not agree more, we got married, we were told we would be leaders from tomorrow, and we will have puppies" I said excitedly

Humphrey: "Kate, thanks for making me the happiest wolf" I said lovingly as she gave a big, passionate kiss

Kate: "No thanks to you for making me the happiest wolf" I said affectionately

Humphrey: both of us were admiring the beauty of the landscape until I felt that Kate yawn, "I need to go to sleep," I said sweetly

Kate: "I'm okay, I'm starting to feel sleepy" I said after another yawn

Humphrey: We went to one side of the cave where we settled, I wrapped around Kate to protect her from the cold

Kate: support my head into his side, and said lovingly "I love you good night"

Humphrey lovingly smiled and said "I love you too, sleep tight" and both were sound asleep, the next morning we both woke up, he felt something hit us in the head

Kate: while we both got up and noticed that we were touching noses, smiled and kissed him "good morning" I said affectionately

Humphrey: "good morning beautiful" I said after the kiss lovingly, then we heard a noise coming from the mouth of the cave, the two looked at each other and saw Pady and Marcel

Kate: "hi guys" to be greeted

Humphrey: "Hello, are you here" I said

Pady: "We come to congratulate you for the wedding, and the puppies" I said with a little laugh at the end

Kate: "I know" I asked surprised

Marcel: "if the pope told them last night," I explained

Pady: "I see you finally decided to repopulate" I said

Humphrey: "Yes, and we could not be happier," he said as he shared a kiss with Kate

Marcel: "We rejoice in you" I said smiling

At that time Winston, Eve, Tony, Thasha, Lilly, Garth, Blaze and Luna were reaching the cave entrance alpha head

Blaze: "It's good to see you awake early," I said as we approached

Humphrey: "good morning everyone" I said cheerfully

Kate: "Yes, good morning, what brings you so early," I ask

Winston: "Hi Kate, Humphrey, we come to talk about the trips you have to do" to explain

Humphrey: "Incidentally, I forgot" I said as he hit my forehead with my leg

Blaze: "do not worry, we know that both have many things in mind right now," said

Kate: "It is true, it is better to talk in" I told

Moon: "it would be better," I said with a smile

So the ten wolves and the two birds entered the cave, even though the cave was one of the country's largest, could barely accommodate all

Humphrey: "if we have more meetings how are you, we need to expand a little cave" Kate told

Kate: "I agree, plus the extra space would be nice to puppies" I said sweetly

Humphrey smiled at last he said, then look to Winston, "as we plan trips" I asked

Winston: "first we have to know when trains pass" Marcel said looking Pady

Kate: "but it is not absolutely necessary, we can travel by foot, with our physical condition should be a day and a half" I said

Eve: "fondly remember that you are pregnant and not good for you and the offspring that make great efforts" said

Humphrey: "I agree, you have to look a lot" I said worried

Eve: "that reminds me there will be a period of time where Kate can not move, and have thought about where to stay during that time" they ask

Humphrey: "I really do not even know where we will be the coming weeks" I said

Winston: "It is true, we'll see that in the end" I said and then everyone started talking about travel schedules of them, after two hours, we had already agreed to the schedule next month

Blaze: "let's see if it was clear, to stay here for the next four days, then will go for two weeks, come back and stay a week and half, and there you decide where to spend the next few months, so the puppies" I said and watched as they nodded in reason

Moon, "and we agreed that I think is better each return to our herd," I suggested

Tony: "It is true, it's time to say goodbye" I said

Kate watched as everyone left, and when they were out of earshot Humphrey told "thank goodness we are the ones who make the goodbye, to this point, do not even go to pack"

Humphrey: I chuckled and said "it is true, is a bit confusing"

Kate: "I almost forgot, we have to call everyone to the farewell" said

Humphrey: "true" I said and we both get out of the cave to the ledge in front of our entrance and howl, for all the wolves come, slow about forty minutes for everyone to appear, and it took another ten to organize, after all had arrived, got organized and started talking silent "thank you all for coming to this very special event, also thank you, for coming to our wedding, really means a lot to us

Kate: "This event showed us that we can cooperate together, and there is no need to fight, we all live in harmony these days, regardless of who they are or what rank herd us," I said

Humphrey: "we should all be proud of that, but I say that we are always ready to cooperate with the other herds" I said cheerfully, when finished I saw all clapping and howling wolves with joy

Kate: "went well" I said as I licked her cheek

Humphrey: "I know, I'm happy about it," I said as he returned the affection

Kate: "Let's say goodbye personally to the leaders of the herds" I suggested

Humphrey: "It is a good idea," I said, smiling, and both walked to the valley, where everyone was preparing to return to their respective territories, we are first with the southern leader

Steel: "Hello, what brings you here" I ask them

Kate: "We wanted to personally say goodbye and wish you luck on your journey," I said smiling

Steel: "Thanks, it's very kind of you, by the way congratulations for future puppies" I said

Humphrey: "you know" surprised ask

Steel: "everybody know, news travels very fast," I said

Kate: "just found out last night, and everybody already knows," said shocked

Steel: "if in fact I found out by his dad," I said while pointing to Humphrey

Humphrey: "Thanks anyway, we have to go to say goodbye to the other" I said as leader were leaving to seek the North, it took only five minutes to find it, "hello Dux" I greet

Dux: "Hi Humphrey, Kate, congratulations on the puppies" I said

Kate: "thanks, but as you heard" I asked more out of curiosity

Dux: "Your dad told me" I said to Kate

Humphrey: "it seems that everyone got along during this time" I said

Dux: "quite well, in fact we have not had such good terms with each other for years," I said

Kate: "that's great" I said happy

Humphrey: "we also wanted to say goodbye and wish you have a safe return," said

Dux: "Thanks, I hope you are well" told

Kate: "Thanks" I said and went to where my parents, to say goodbye and escort to the border, when we got to where they were already organized and ready to go

Winston: "It's good to see you before we go," I said as I approached them

Humphrey: "think not leave without saying goodbye" I said jokingly

Winston: "of course not" I said

Kate: "accompany them to the border" ask them

Eve: "we love" I told him happy

Humphrey: along the way, my friends came to talk to me, "Hey guys," I greet with joy

Salty: "Hi Humphrey, we found out what he did to Kate" I said with a small laugh

Shakey: "do not bother, by the way congratulations friend" told

Mooch: "If happiness, hope that you have many puppies" I said with a smile

Humphrey: "thank you very much friends, I'm really happy about that," I said smiling

Shakey: "we thought we could not be happier, but it seems that we're wrong" I said

Humphrey: "It is true, I knew I could not be happier," he said laughing slightly

Kate: When we reached the border of the territory we say goodbye to all

Winston: "see you in four days," I reminded

Kate: "quiet not forget us," I said smiling

Eve: "I hope so" then headed to Humphrey and said, "take good care of my daughter and my grandchildren," he said seriously

Humphrey: "with my life" I said smiling

Winston: "beware the two" I said while were leaving

Kate: "having a good trip" I said, then watched as everyone gradually lost from view, "and that we" ask

Humphrey: "remember that my dad told us that we were in the cave of the head alpha to give us some tips on how to lead the pack," I reminded

Kate: "It is true, it is best not to keep you waiting," I said, as we drove to the cave of the head alpha

That night somewhere between the center and herds flock together, Winston decided it was a good place to spend the night, each wolf looking for a nearby cave, most share the cave they play five or eight

Garth: luckily we took a small cave, so we were only two

Lilly: "Garth, I want to ask you a question," I said nervously

Garth: "Can I Have This Test course" I said

Lilly: I gathered my courage and asked "what do you think of starting a family" I asked

Garth took me by surprise, but I said, "it would be nice to have one, but I think we're ready"

Lilly: "I think if you also want to feel the same happiness that has Kate" I said

Garth: "if true, were very happy," I said, I thought a moment and said, "if you want, of course, but you have to promise me something"

Lilly: "it would be" asked

Garth: "to protect me from your mom, when she hears" I asked

Lilly: I chuckled and said sweetly, "Of course I will not let my mom killed my partner"

Garth smiled, "Okay, when you do" I asked

Lilly: "when we are in the territory, we have more privacy there," I said happily

Garth: "Okay, but we have to sleep, one we have a long journey ahead," I said

Lilly: both settled and said affectionately "good night"

Garth: "good night sleep tight" I said affectionately and we both fell asleep immediately

**¿Lilly Have puppies?, ¿Where Kate and Humphrey decided to stay for the birth of her puppies?, ¿Garth Eve killed when he hears those planning?, ¿Okay so the reach escape?, Read on to find out , write reviews of how they think the story so far  
I remind you that the vote is still valid, in my profile is at the top, just below the name, but if you do not find just write a review with your vote, so far the results are  
Central Pack 9  
Herds together: 1**


	54. a busy night

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, warning contains lemons, are warned  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal PV three days later in the territory of the herds together

Winston: was afternoon when we reached the territory, even though we were all tired from the trip, we still had to eat, and monitor the borders, so send the alphas less exhausted, including Garth, Candu, Hutch Claw and Scar

Garth: luckily for me I got to hunt alone, so it would not take more than an hour, and could spend the night with Lilly, to do what we had planned

Winston: after an hour I saw the alphas approaching four caribou, just for the pack, "just enough," said a little disappointed

Eve: "quiet affection, remember that everyone is still tired from the trip, tomorrow will be better," I said to calm

Winston: "true" I said livelier

Eve: "well do not forget that we have to break the news to Lilly and Garth" I reminded

Winston: "It is true, I'll tell you after dinner," I said, and we both went to feeding areas, there we find Lilly and Garth

Eve: "want to eat with us," I offered

Lilly: "we love" I replied cheerfully, all we are approaching a caribou and started eating, usually touch me wait for alphas finished, but now that I am pack leader, I leave them eating together

Winston: When we finished eating I said, "I have a story, but they have to come to the cave of the head alpha" I said

Garth: "according to Mr." I said and we all started to walk to the cave of the head, once there ask "What is the News"

Winston: "from now you are going to live here," I said with a smile

Lilly: "seriously" I surprised

Eve: "Seriously, you are already the leaders of the pack, so you must live here," I said

Lilly: "Wow, I always thought it would be Kate, which live here" I even surprised

Winston: "it is true, so I thought, dog as she has to travel with Humphrey between herds is therefore better that you spend full time here," said

Garth: "it is true, not to mention that they have the cave that made Humphrey, which is quite wide," I said

Lilly: "and where you live," I said a little worried

Eve: "Do not worry dear, we had already built a cave to move, not far from here only five minutes," I said sweetly

Winston: "It is better to be accommodated, see you in the morning" I said goodbye

Eve: "Garth, do not try anything funny while I'm gone" I warned

Lilly: "mama" yell

Eve: "quiet, just a little warning," I said, and went with Winston to our new cave

Winston: "You know, you have to let it take its own decisions, it's great" I said to Eve

Eve: "but still not sure," I said a little sad

Winston: "keep in mind that they are already married," I reminded

Eve: I will only nodded in defeat and went on our way to our new cave

Meanwhile in the cave of the head alpha, Lilly and Garth were talking

Lilly: "I can not believe it's our cave now" I even surprised

Garth: "it really was a surprise, but we knew it would happen," said

Lilly: "It is true, and now we are alone, remember our little talk," I said sexually

Garth smiled and asked, "are you sure this"

Lilly: "Of course I am," I said enthusiastically, as I put in place, shaking my tail aside to show my pussy

Garth: I felt my cock was growing, seeing her pussy wet and smell the sweet aroma coming from it, I ride about Lilly, lining my cock with her pussy, when I put it, I heard a groan

Lilly: I could not help but let out a moan as he felt the Garth member inside me, but I liked the feeling

Garth: I started to get in and out slowly, gradually gained speed, making Lilly moans increase, until my crash with a membrane member, I made harder, until I felt broke, while Lilly almost gave a cry of pain, I stopped immediately and asked "are you ok"

Lilly: "hurts" I said with tears in my eyes

Garth: try to calm her licking the back of the neck, after several minutes, I said, "if you want to stop"

Lilly: "No, I'm better," I said

Garth: "safe" asked

Lilly: "if continuous please" I said smiling

Garth: Proceed slowly, so as not to hurt her, and slowly began to increase the speed

Lilly: I was enjoying it, "faster, stronger" gasped as he dropped moans of pleasure

Garth: increased gladly obeyed what else could speed could ori as her moans increased, after a few minutes, we both came to our climates while

Lilly: felt like Garth seed was flowing into me, shortly after we both fell to the ground exhausted "it was fabulous," I said between gasps

Garth: "I was going," I said between gasps, "you think I run" asked

Lilly: "we'll know in a day or two," I said with a kiss

Garth: Wait broke loose knot out of it without hurting, after that, I lay down beside her, "sleep well" I said affectionately

Lilly: "Sweet dreams that" I said sweetly and we both fell asleep

Meanwhile on the other side of Jasper in Central Herd

Kate: In recent days, Blaze and Luna helped guide the herd, and get everything ready before our trip to flocks together, we were in the cave of the alpha head after a long day, "want some fun "I asked Humphrey sensually

Humphrey: I was taken by surprise and asked "want to do"

Kate: "of course, also keep in heat and I need it" I said as I lay on my shoveling and began to lick her face, down her belly, until it reaches the crotch area, began to lick his penis, which caused it to grow and grow, when he was fully grown, cucharlo started wrapping my tongue around the member, I began to walk up and down giving much pleasure as I could

Humphrey let out several moans of pleasure "Kate feels amazing," I said between moans

Kate smiled and started to increase the speed, reach the point that I felt his seed released into my mouth, swallowing as much as I could, and then licked the remains that were left in my face and his cock

Humphrey smiled, stop and put me back to Kate, "your turn" will die playfully, as she began to lick his nose, down the neck after stopping a moment there, because I knew he enjoyed it, then go down the belly to it reaches the crotch, I gave a couple of superficial licks her womanhood, before sticking my tongue in it, put it as deep as I could, and began to turn it, I knew that I enjoyed it because I heard her moans of pleasure, then started up and lower her moans increasing rapidly and so we lasted several minutes, until I felt Kate climates soak the face, quickly licked her sweet juices from my face and her womanhood

Kate: "really know how to pleasure me" I told him sexually, "ready for the best," I said even more sexually, as I put in a position

Humphrey: I got into it, align my cock with her pussy, and put it carefully, then began to come and go in a slow pace, but was constantly accelerating, increasing their moans

Kate was feeling much pleasure, "well, Humphrey continued" I gasped between moans

Humphrey: what more could quicken giving powerful thrusts, was also releasing several moans of pleasure during

Kate: "quick, quick" I gasped, felt like speeding, try to hold my climax as much as I could, but could not take it, I let my juices in Humphrey

Humphrey: I felt like I hit Kate climates, and as her juices were pouring down my crotch, it was not long until I also get my climates and release my seed in Kate

Kate: both fell to the ground exhausted, even felt like Humphrey seed flowing inside me filling my belly, "was amazing, we definitely have to do it again soon," I said with a small smile

Humphrey: "I agree," I said between gasps

Kate: "Sleep tight, I love you" I said lovingly, did not bother me to sleep in that position, it's more like the feeling I have inside me Humphrey

Humphrey: "I love you too, sleep well, sleep well and puppies," I said lovingly, the last part stroking her belly

Kate smiled at her action, and licked her cheek, before both of us were sound asleep

Humphrey: I woke up first the next morning, I noticed that we were still tied up, but I did not care, it felt good to be inside Kate, "I will be a father" I thought happily, but something crossed my mind to change my mood, "I hope to not try anything" I thought, then I felt that Kate started to wake up, "good morning beautiful" I said warmly

Kate lovingly smiled and said "good morning handsome, sleep well"

Humphrey: "of course you do, because you were by my side," I said sweetly

Kate: "You're so sweet," I said with affection

Blaze: We went to see Kate and Humphrey, and remind them that they had to take the train in a few hours, when we saw that they were tied, "I think it's a bad time" I said jokingly to call your attention

Humphrey: both looked at each other and saw that my parents were watching us, "potatoes, they do here," I said as I blushed

Moon: "we were only to remind them to take a train and say goodbye" I said, trying to ignore the fact that they were bound

Kate: "thanks, but could be announced before entering" I said blushing

Blaze: "the hope to be" I said as the two went out to the entrance of the cave

Humphrey: "So if it was very uncomfortable," I said still blushing

Kate: "I agree, you better get out before re-entering" I said still a little flushed

Humphrey: I left Kate careful not to hurt, we both hung out and went to the cave entrance where we waited

Blaze: "I see you are ready," I said with a small smile

Humphrey: "seriously damage not advertise to vary aria" I said a little annoying

Blaze: "yes, but not so funny" I said with a small smile

Moon: "before I suggest you go clean in" I told them easily noticing the smell of sex hormones

Kate: We both sniff and noticed the smell of sex hormones strongly, "if I think it's the best," I said with a nervous laugh, before we both got to run to the nearby lake

Blaze: "do not forget that the train passed in an hour," I yelled as they left

Moon: "Can you believe as we find them," I said a little annoyed

Blaze: "what's wrong, both are married and love each entitled to do, and remember that it is still mating season would not surprise me if they did again soon" I said calmly

Moon: "That is true, but does not take away how uncomfortable the moment," said

Blaze: "maybe if we should begin to announce" I told him to stop it from happening again

Moon: "if perhaps" I said thoughtfully

Meanwhile in the lake

Kate: both of us were cleaning up we feel that the odors were gone, "finally clean" I said out of the water, to dry on the shore

Humphrey: I went and sat by his side to the sun's rays dry up our coats, "how many puppies you think we will have" asked

Kate: "I do not know, but I hope to be many" I said with joy

Humphrey: "I hope the same thing" I said we share a quick kiss

Blaze: When we got off we saw that the two were talking on the shore, "spoken" ask them

Humphrey: "just talked about how many puppies would" I said with a smile

Moon: "sure to be a lot, so much that they have," I said with a small laugh

Humphrey: "mama" I said embarrassed

Moon: "sorry, I did not resist," I said still smiling

Blaze: "In any case it is better to leave, the train soon passed, and still lack a good walk" I said

Humphrey: "It is true, we are take care" I said while hugging

Kate: "see you later" I said as I hugged them too, I had come very close to them in the past months

Blaze: "having a good trip" I said

Moon: "arriving with well, and take good care of my grandchildren," I said as they left

Humphrey: both nodded and we walked to the train tracks, although he knew that might quickly running, I did not like the idea that Kate will endeavor while pregnant anyway we had forty minutes to get there, and from where we were walking only be twenty when we got there, we sat down to wait for the train

Kate: "we had run faster," I said to Humphrey

Humphrey: "You know it's not good to do well great efforts which is the hurry" I said with a smile

Kate: I felt good that he cared so much for me, "you're right that's the hurry" I said sweetly, as I leaned my head on his shoulder

Humphrey: after several minutes I heard the train approached, "better prepare" Kate told

Kate nodded and got into position, and watched as the train pass, jump on the first gondola we saw, which to our surprise was among the first, once we got in the car, we sat as we watched the landscape, "have you thought of a name for our puppies" I asked

Humphrey: "Yes, some, and your" I asked

Kate: "also thought some which did you come" I asked curiously

Humphrey: "Nova had thought and Susy" said

Kate: "Both are very nice," I said smiling

Humphrey "in which you and thought" I asked

Kate: "I like that one Star and one called Hope" I said

Humphrey: "perfect" I said cheerfully as we stroked, during the rest of the trip we talked about how would our puppies, as they would, that personality would, without our accounts had reached the territory of the herds together, we both got out and started to walk to the cave of the head alpha, as was afternoon should be having lunch

Kate: When we arrived we noticed that Garth and Lilly were just there, "hello to the two" greet

Lilly: "Hello brother," I said as I hugged

Humphrey: "hello Barf" I said jokingly

Garth: "hello coyote" I said smiling

Lilly: "Hi Humphrey" greet him after hugging my sister

Humphrey: "Hi Lilly, as have been all around here," I asked

Lilly: "pretty good, nothing out of the ordinary" I said smiling

Kate: "that's fine, but where is mom and dad" I ask

Lilly: "are in his new cave, the fact we have not seen today" I said

Humphrey: "That explains it" I said

Garth: "that believed that you would stay with this cave," I said proudly

Humphrey: "no, I meant, it was obvious that you would stay with this cave, and we have a cave as big here" I said

Garth: "then you meant" I asked curious

Humphrey: "you're still alive even" I replied

Garth: I take a moment to realize they were talking about, "you know" I asked nervous

Kate: "I know, smelled before entering" I said

Garth: swallow saliva and ribbed look

Lilly: "do not tell mom, we wanted, Garth did not force anything" I said quickly

Kate: "Do not worry sister does not say, and you better not get there by forcing Garth, because otherwise mom will be the least of your problems," he said seriously

Garth: I was terrified, Eve had a chance to escape but Kate would be dead before I knew it

Humphrey: "calm Kate, Garth did not know that I would," I said soothingly

Garth nodded with a smile quickly

Kate: "I know, just wanted to set the record straight," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "not tender" Garth told

Garth: I gave him a look of miss them, but did not want to piss them off "as you say" I told

Kate: "let's go find my parents, we are now," I said as he left

Lilly: "see," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "I suggest to wash, Eve will not smell like us, but I think if you can find" I said

Garth: "I arem, thanks for the warning," I said, after they left, we both went to the river to wash

Kate: both follow the smell of my parents to a cave not far from where we were when we saw them eating a caribou, "hello potatoes" I said happily as she hugged each

Winston: "Kate, Humphrey joy to see them" I told my daughter hugging

Humphrey: "Hello sir, ma'am" to be greeted with respect

Eve: "as my daughter has been" asked

Kate: "Fair enough" I said with joy

Eve: note that Kate's belly had grown a little, "I see that the puppies are growing," I said

Kate: Look at my belly and said, "if a little, but missing more than two months to be born"

Winston: "It is true, speaking of that, Humphrey to talk to you in private," I said as I walked out of the cave

Humphrey: I shared a look with Kate and said "of course sir" and started following him after ten minutes of walking we stopped in the middle of a forest where nobody was around, "you want to talk to Mr." I asked curious

Winston: "I wanted to say, that during pregnancy you must prepare because Kate can have mood swings and cravings at any time" to explain

Humphrey: "if I understand sir, my parents told me that, do not worry that whatever happens will be at her side, I know you can not control these mood swings and those cravings, but I will do everything possible so that This comfortable and happy, "I said

Winston: "I am sure that you will," I told him happy

Humphrey: "then why play the theme sir" I asked a little confused

Winston: "is that if Kate is a bit like her mother during pregnancy you better be very careful, Eve traumatized many wolves when she was pregnant with Kate, not to mention the many attempts to attack that made" to explain, while gave me a chill to remember that time

Humphrey gave me a chill to imagine, "Mr.'m quiet sure Kate does not reach such extremes" I said confidently

Winston: "do not know, Kate is a lot like her mom," I said

Humphrey: "I do not think you get to those extremes, but I'll be careful," I said

Winston: "I do not care so much about you, if not around them," said

Humphrey: "I'll be outstanding, but I think you're exaggerating" said

Winston: "maybe, but I remember when it happened to Eve, I had more than half of my alphas and omegas in my psychological and physical treatment, even can not talk about it because many are given an attack of fear" explain

Humphrey: "I guess," I said

Winston: "I think it's better that we return with our wives" said

Humphrey: "I agree," I said and they walked back, but before entering the cave Winston stopped me

Winston: "And one more thing, do not say what we talked about," I said

Humphrey: I do not like keeping secrets from Kate, much less lie, but he knew that if he knew, it could disturb us, no mention as reactionary Eve, "I promise sir," I said

Winston: I nodded and they entered the cave where we waited Eve and Kate

Eve: "that spoke" I ask

Winston: "just gave some parenting tips to Humphrey" lied

Eve: "It is very kind of you," I said sweetly

Winston: "Thanks honey," I said gently after a quick kiss, "want to eat with us," they ask

Kate: "we would like, we have not eaten anything today and I have very hungry" I said

Winston: "no wonder, come and eat with us," I said

Humphrey: both nodded and started eating

Meanwhile two days before the territory of the herds together a large group of wolves toward them

"Mr. Corrd, just go to Jasper, what are your orders" ask a wolf in black leather with brown streaks on its sides and light green eyes

Corrd: "So Jasper, spies informed me that the nearest herd is two days from here" I said to Charley

Charley: "And what is your plan" I asked

Corrd: "the same as always attacked herd basis as quickly as possible, until we master the place," I said coldly

Charley: "With this and fifteen herds would destroy or enslave" I said with an evil smile

Corrd: "accurate, no one with the herd conquering" I said proudly

**¿Eve, Found out what he did Lilly and Garth?, ¿Kate Have mood swings as bad as Eve was?, ¿How Jasper herds faced this new threat?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget write reviews of how they found the story so far**

**Sorry for the short lemon Lilly and Garth, almost not read these, so I'm not very familiar**

I remind you that voting still open, where the puppies will be born, so far the results are  
Central Pack 12  
Herds together 2


	55. good news

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, curiosity did the account and spent 108 days in the history since Humphrey asked Kate to marry him to the point that married  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Humphrey: We stayed the rest of the afternoon talking with Winston and Eve, when I noticed it was getting dark, I said to Kate "I think we go to our cave to rest," I said

Kate: Look at the sky and noticed it was getting dark, "we're right" I said then I went to my parents, "we have to go to rest" I said goodbye

Winston: "Okay, they rest" I said

Eve: "see you tomorrow Head Cave alpha, we have to talk about how they divided their homework," I said

Humphrey: "See you tomorrow then there" before we parted I said, as we drove to our cave I found my friends, "Hey guys" I said cheerful

Mooch: "Hi Humphrey, Kate, when they arrived" they ask

Humphrey: "Afternoon" replied

Shakey: "because it did not travel with the herd, we arrived yesterday" I ask

Kate: "We had business to attend to in the main herd before come to us" to explain

Salty, "both could do in a day" ask them confused

Humphrey: "not much, that's why we left this morning," I said with a small smile

Shakey: "made the whole journey in one morning" I said surprised

Humphrey: "Of course not, remember that Kate should make great efforts to pregnancy, we simply jumped on the train" to explain

Mooch: "There was a train," said a little annoying

Kate: "Of course, we have taken the final times to come here," I said

Salty, "and because we had to walk all the way" they ask a little annoying

Humphrey: "calm down guys, first trains run every so often and secondly you can carry a pack on a train not enough space, and I believe that humans would notice" to explain

Mooch: "it is true, had not thought" I said

Humphrey: "See you guys, we're going to rest," I said

"See" the three omegas were fired while

Humphrey: we walked to our cave, when we entered, I said, "as I missed, this cave"

Kate: "it is true, but our core herd cave is pretty good too," I said

Humphrey: "I know, I do not mean by that, is that I've lived here most of my life has many memories" to explain

Kate: "true" remembering as I said before we played together in this cave

Humphrey: "go to sleep" I said

Kate: "I do not know, I thought we could have a good time together," I said with a wink

Humphrey smiled and started to kiss Kate

The next morning, (did not want to write a lemon, but I leave to your imagination)

Kate: I awoke to feel the sun's rays hitting my face, I noticed that last night we fell asleep at the entrance of the cave, Humphrey saw above me, remind me what we did last night, I could have stayed all morning as well, but seeing by the entrance I saw my parents came and did not want the same thing happened to us twice, not to mention that my mom could still attack Humphrey, "Honey wake up," I said softly as she pushed her cheek with my nose

Humphrey: I started to wake up, and Kate note beneath me, "good morning beautiful" I said warmly as licked her cheek

Kate: "good morning handsome" I said lovingly as she returned the gesture

Humphrey: "I think we can spend the rest of the morning lying to rest" I suggested

Kate: "I'd like that, but we can not," I said with a little disappointment

Humphrey: "because" I asked confused

Kate: "my parents are on their way, should arrive in about five minutes, and not think it's good that we discover and" explain

Humphrey: "it is true, two days will be too" I said with a small laugh, after calm, gently lift me not to hurt her, and lay down beside me

Kate: We waited for a few minutes, and we feel that we were a few meters, we sat and waited

Winston: We were at the entrance of the cave of Kate and Humphrey, when we noticed they were sitting, apparently waiting for us, "'ll guess we saw a while" I said

Humphrey: "in fact, was Kate who saw them, I was still asleep" I said

Kate: "And they do here" I ask

Winston: "We have come for you, so that we were all at the cave of alpha head to balance their responsibilities" to explain

Humphrey: "as soon" I said surprised

Eve: "if it is better reconcile that, but as I should have core experience leading the pack, can help them adapt Lilly and Garth" I said

Kate: "I'm sure Garth should have no problem, but Lilly is another story," I said thinking

Winston: "it is true, never gave it a good instruction on the subject, for reasons that seemed logical at the time" I said

Humphrey: "I understand it is difficult to foresee that all this would happen," I said

Winston: "true" I said, but before we could leave we stopped Eve

Eve: a smell came to my nose and said, "Wait a minute" and I started to smell, notice that the smell came from Kate and Humphrey

Kate: "not again" I thought as I saw my mom sniffing in our direction

Eve: "they did last night" I asked with a raised eyebrow, in a normal tone

Kate knew that he had noticed, and lie only make things worse, "had sex," I said with a nervous smile

Eve: "as I suppose," I said staring at Humphrey, then I turned around and said, "It is better not to wait for Lilly Garth" I said

Everyone was surprised by the behavior of Eve

Winston: "you feel good honey," I asked confused

Eve: "of course because it questions" asked

Humphrey: "I thought I would attack or threaten" I said even surprised

Eve: "so that if you attack to dodge me easily, plus you are already married, and they will have puppies, I see what's wrong" I said

Kate: that answer surprised us more, but we all started to walk towards the cave of the head alpha, in the way I whispered happily to Humphrey, "not great, it seems that my mom and I accept you"

Humphrey: "if I'm too happy, I will not have to worry about that attack me again," I told him happy

Kate: "maybe that will soften the heart Grandma" I said smiling

Humphrey: "suddenly" I said, smiling, keep walking for a few minutes until we got to the cave of the head alpha, when we saw that Garth was awake, sitting at the entrance of the cave

Garth: I saw the four came to our cave and greet them, "good morning"

Eve: "good morning, where is Lilly" I asked

Garth: "is sleeping inside," I said

Winston: "could wake her, we need to talk to you" I said

Garth nodded and enter waking Lilly "Lilly wakes up, we have visitors," I said gently while moving with my snout

Lilly: "I began to wake up and saw Garth at me," good morning, but because I wake up so early, "I said still a little sleepy

Garth: "We have visitors," I said pointing at Winston, Eve, Kate and Humphrey were waiting at the entrance

Lilly: I quickly stop and stretch, "please pass" I said sweetly

Winston: the four walked in and sat down, "good morning darling" I said

Lilly: "good morning potatoes, Kate, Humphrey" the salute to all

Eve: good morning honey, but because you're asleep, you know that now you have to get up earlier to fulfill your duties "asked

Lilly: "I'm sorry mom, is that today I had more sleep than normal," I said with a yawn

Eve: "That's weird, if you do not mind could check you after we talk, just in case" I offered

Lilly: "I feel good, a review from time to time does not hurt, of course you want to talk" I asked them

Winston: "We come to talk about how to share the duties as leaders, when Kate and Humphrey are here," I said

Lilly: "That would help a lot" I said, even though we as leaders a day here in the territory, although I'm not used

Garth: "that reminds me we have not told yet the herd" I reminded

Winston: "it's true, so many things happened that day that I forget, we will tell after the talk" I said

Humphrey: "And as we split the duties" ask

Winston: "alpha head has to take care of several things, such as organizing groups hunting and surveillance, to maintain peace within the herd and with others, maintain the safety of the herd, the herd defend against external threats and internal justice apply within it "to explain

"I know," said Kate, while Humphrey and Garth

Lilly: "I go a lot to learn" I surprised to hear all that we do

Winston: "is good, just recapping, I also believe that Lilly did not know all that," I said

Lilly: I nodded a little embarrassed

Garth: "do not worry honey," I said affectionately

Lilly: sweetly smiled and said "thank you"

Winston: "anyway duties of each will, Garth and Lilly have responsibility for organizing the group hunting and surveillance, Kate and Humphrey were in charge of the internal security of the herd, Lilly was in charge of keeping the peace within the territory, while Kate was in charge of Justice applied when necessary "to explain

Garth: "fair enough sir, but who was in charge of keeping the peace with the other herds and protection of external" asked

Winston: "it is true, to maintain peace with other herds, the best would be Kate and Humphrey, and for the protection of external best Humphrey would" I said

Humphrey: "I" I surprised

Winston: "Yes, I think you are the most suitable, you're very clever, we saw the best alphas cheated during the test, with your ingenious plans, not to mention you have optimal physical condition," I said

Kate: "true love" I said as I licked her cheek

Eve: do not think there are many responsibilities for both, remember that you have to direct the central herd soon going to be parents, "said

Winston: "I know I can love quiet, and the herds are in peace and not have been better, and I do not think there is any danger lurking" I told him to calm

Eve: "true" I said a little more calmly

Winston: "there anyway to tell the pack that are the new leaders" told them

Everyone nodded and left to the ledge in front of the cave, where they all sat waiting to make the meeting Winston

Winston: I sat in the front of the shelf and let out a howl to call the herd, after five minutes, Tony and Thasha came and sat next to us

Tony: "Winston, concerned the meeting," I asked

Winston: "just tell them the pack now Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth are the leaders of the pack" to explain

Tony: "I knew I forgot something," I said, remembering that we had not even herd

Winston: I laughed slightly and wait until the whole herd in session, after five minutes they were all gathered and quietly, "today's meeting will be quick, informal just for Kate, Humphrey, Lilly and Garth are the leaders of the pack "I said

Tony: "technically leaders since Kate and Humphrey were married, but wait for them to arrive to tell them" I said lying a bit in the last part

Winston: "That reminds me, Kate and Humphrey that day took over the main pack, so you will be traveling a lot between demands" to explain, and I saw how much nodded and applauded for their new leaders, "that was all, can be removed "I said and watched as all the wolves were doing what they were doing

Eve: "can wait outside I have to check to Lilly" I asked

Everyone nodded and watched as Eve and Lilly entered the cave

Thasha: "what happens to Lilly" Garth asked

Garth: "has been getting more sleep than usual, and a little upset stomach" to explain

Thasha: I nodded and waited for the two leave, to know what was happening, Tony and I worry a bit, because she is our daughter in law, our son's mate

Kate: while waiting for my sister to leave, laid my head on the shoulder of Humphrey, and I fell asleep

Garth: to see Kate asleep on the shoulder of Humphrey asked, "did not sleep well"

Humphrey smiled and said, "in fact if we slept very well, it's just about her pregnancy that has more sleepy than usual" will explain

Garth nodded and sat down to wait for the two leave

After ten minutes of waiting

Eve: "GARTH" shout from the bottom of the cave

Garth: I heard Eve scream my name, "Oh no" I thought nervously, then I saw how they came running to me with a death glare, "rays" thought and ran

Kate: I woke up when I heard mom scream, then saw her come out of the cave chasing Garth, "happened" I asked confused Humphrey

Humphrey: "do not know" I said, then I saw Lilly out of the cave

Lilly: "mama do not" yell

Humphrey: "is useless and so far away, but it's going" I asked

Lilly: "mom told me she was pregnant, and suddenly came to chase Garth" to explain

Kate: "Lilly's wonderful, well the pregnancy, not breast chasing Garth" I said as I hugged

Winston: "Congratulations honey," I said with joy

Tony Thasha and could not be happier grandparents were going back

Thasha: "Congratulations," I said as I hugged

Humphrey: "If, congratulations" I said with joy

Lilly: "Thanks" I said sweetly, then I remembered that my mom was trying to kill Garth, "Garth, I have to help him" said worried

Kate: "it will be difficult, and are far from here," I said as I watched

Lilly: "You see," I said

Kate: "of course, are running in the woods," I said

Lilly: "you can help" I asked

Humphrey: "I was looking at being chased by Eve Garth was quite trained, but powerful to hear what Lilly Kate asked," NO, Kate must make great efforts "I said firmly

Kate: "It is certainly not good for puppies" Lilly told

Lilly: "please" I asked

Kate: "I have no sister sorry" I said and I could see that look of disappointment that made me feel bad, "but Humphrey if you can, the can still see them and not take long to reach" I offered

Lilly: "could do" Humphrey said with a smile

Humphrey: "Of course, I would not let my brother in law was killed by my mother in law, and I have to help my nephews father" I said with a smile, I personally wanted to see Garth being chased some more, but sad hated seeing my family, "see now" I said to Kate before running over to where Eve and Garth, when the scope note and had cornered Eve Garth and prepared to jump

Garth: notice ran until you reach a mountain too steep to climb, going to turn around but I noticed that Eve had closed the road, "because I" thought nervously, then pounce Eve saw me, I closed eyes waiting for the pain, which never came, when I opened my eyes I saw that Humphrey had immobilized Eve just in time, I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank coyote" I said gratefully

Humphrey smiled and said, "seem to want to let go no"

Garth: "sorry, sorry Humphrey" I said immediately

Humphrey smiled and said "that's better"

Eve: try to free myself uselessly "Humphrey, deliver me this is not your business, is between me and Garth" I growled

Humphrey: "Eve sorry but I can not tear apart let my brother law," I said firmly

Garth: "sorry lady but because she wants to kill me this time" more formal asked what I could

Eve: just gave him a look of death

Humphrey: I saw that Eve did not respond so I did, "Garth, is because you'll be a father," I said happily

Garth: I opened my eyes and said with emotion happiness, "seriously"

Humphrey: "seriously, dude," I said smiling

Garth: I was very happy I could not believe it, I had so many emotions that I passed out with a smile on my face

Humphrey: "I take it better than I thought," I said to myself, then I focus on Eve, "Eve did not kill him, sure it was what we both wanted, look how she fainted of happiness" said

Eve: I sighed and said "you're right"

Humphrey: when I heard that I get off of it, but I do not watch that tried to attack again

Eve: "anyway I'll have a talk with them," said

Humphrey: "provided they do not end up like that again I'm okay," I said smiling

Eve: "And one more thing, do not ever do that, or really" I warned

Humphrey: "I'm sorry, but when I ask that Lilly stopped had no choice, she was very worried and I hate to see my family and" explain

Eve: "well at least you had a good reason," he said before starting to walk towards the alpha Head Cave

Humphrey: I let out a sigh of relief, and then I saw Garth "I guess I'll have to charge you again," I said to no one in particular, while picking up Garth and I started up to the cave of the head alpha

Meanwhile in the cave of the head alpha

Kate caught a glimpse of everything that happened and let out a sigh of relief

Lilly: "Kate happened 'ask worried

Kate: "quiet, Humphrey breast stopped before it reached to touch it, and it seems that convinced her not to hurt, because I see heading this way" to explain

Lilly: I let out a sigh of relief

Kate: "but for some reason fainted Garth and Humphrey are loading it back," I said with a nervous smile

Lilly: "WHAT!" Shout concerned

Kate: "I do not play mama calm down, do not know why he passed out, but should not be long in coming, to ask Humphrey" said

Lilly: I nodded and sat down to wait, after ten minutes had come

Humphrey: Garth started carefully on the floor and then I went to Kate, "how are you darling" asked affectionately

Kate smiled, "I'm fine, a little hungry," I said as I felt my stomach growling

Humphrey: "and bring something to eat" I said giving him a kiss, but before I left I stopped by Lilly

Lilly: "what happened to Garth" I asked concerned

Humphrey: "Lilly quiet, only swooned with excitement" to explain

Lilly: "talk back" I asked

Humphrey: "Yes, he asked because he was trying to kill Eve and told him" to explain

Lilly: "thanks for saving him," I said gratefully

Humphrey: "nothing" I said, smiling, then I went to hunt some caribou, after seven minutes he was back with two caribou, good size, considering it was for me, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Winston, Eve, Tony and Thasha

Kate smiled as he approached, "it seems you had good hunting," I said playfully

Humphrey: "Yes, I just hope it reaches" I said with a small laugh, then let the caribou in the middle of the cave, and noticed that Garth was passed out, "has not yet woken up" I said surprised

Kate: "not yet, but Lilly was a little water to wake him, it should not take to return" I said and like Lilly signal entered the cave with a crust filled with water

Lilly: I approached where Garth and emptied the water in his face immediately waking

Garth: I woke up immediately when I felt the water make contact with my face, when I looked around me noticed that everyone was looking at me, "what has happened" asked a little confused

Lilly: "you passed" said

Garth: "I had a dream where your mom was chasing me and Humphrey saved me and then told me to be a father" I said a little confused

Lilly: I laughed slightly and said softly "was not a dream"

Garth: I opened my eyes and said excitedly "then really we will be"

Lilly: "Yes, love, we will be parents," I said excitedly

Garth: "It's wonderful," I said very happy

Kate: "I'm happy for them," Humphrey told

Humphrey: "I feel the same," I said as I watched, suddenly I heard a stomach growl came from Kate, "it seems that the puppies are hungry," I said playfully

Kate: "Yes they have," I said with a small smile

Humphrey: "let's eat" I told everyone

Meanwhile Jasper one day, Marcel and Pady were looking for a place to another golf course, when suddenly they saw a lot of wolves addressing herds together

Pady: "I do not like this sir," I said as I watched all the wolves

Marcel: "I agree, better go take a look," I said with my French accent

Pady: both flew near the herd and sat in a tree just above what appeared to be the leader, and began to listen attentively

Charley: "Lord, tomorrow will reach the nearest herd" to report

Corrd: "everyone is ready" I asked

Charley: "Yes sir, all the wolves are ready to destroy them, they will never know what happened," I said

Corrd: "Excellent, but this time I do not want prisoners, Kill them at all, so will give a good message to other flocks" I said grimly

Charley: "then sir, I will inform all its orders," I said

Corrd: "you can withdraw" said

Charley: "then sir" I said, and went to communicate orders Corrd

Pady: "that's not good," I whispered to Marcel

Marcel: "Best we warn our friends" I whispered

Pady: I agreed and we both went flying into the herds together, after forty minutes we were reaching the alpha Head Cave, both landed and noticed that everyone was finishing dinner

Humphrey: I saw the two birds at the entrance and smiled "Hello Marcel, Pady, which brings you here" I said cheerful

Marcel: "hi all, we would like to talk, but we have important information for you," I said while trying to catch his breath after long flight

Winston: "what" ask a little worried, seeing as the two were in a hurry

Pady: "Lord, plans to attack a herd morning" to alert them

Tony: "are sure" ask concerned

Marcel: "Absolutely, we saw are a day's walk, we heard as their leader said the attack no survivors" I said

Winston: "That's too bad, but because we" ask them

Pady: "I do not know, but the way they spoke, are conquerors, secure territory just want" to explain

Tony: "and few are" ask

Marcel: "I think they have about the same amount of wolves you" I said

Pady: "yes, but many seem thin and weak, as if they were slaves," I said

Humphrey: "this is bad sir, we do," asked

Winston: "Remember that you are in charge in this type of situations," I reminded

Tony: "when they determined that" ask confused

Winston: "a few hours ago, split the duties, one of those who play to protect the herd Humphrey is in cases like this" to explain

Tony: "sure is a good decision" prompted

Winston: "of course, he is the most cunning of the four not to mention its excellent condition, I know you can lead the pack in circumstances how are you" I said confidently

Garth: "which means that you're in charge now," I said to Humphrey

Humphrey: "you" I said nervous

**¿What happens to the attack Corrd?, ¿Humphrey May face this new threat?, Keep reading to find out, they were not about to write reviews of how they think the story so far  
IMPORTANT: I have to make a trip, and therefore will not be able to upgrade to the next Saturday, will try to upload the next chapter tomorrow before traveling, but do not promise anything, but do not worry that the story continued safe**

The feedback so far going well  
Central Herd: 13  
Herds joined 2


	56. the warning

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Humphrey: "you" I said nervous

Winston: "is true in such situations, you will have to take charge," I said

Kate: "Quiet baby, I know you can do it" I said softly after li a small kiss to cheer

Humphrey lovingly smiled and said "thank you for trusting me," then I said, "Okay, first of all because they go into enemy wolves"

Pady: "if still ongoing, should enter through the valley where they hunt" I said

Humphrey, "that gives me some ideas, but first warn the herd" I said

Winston: "I agree, everyone should know the danger that lies ahead," I said

Tony: "I do not know if they liked two meetings on the same day" I said

Humphrey: "like it or not, have to do it is very important" said

Garth: "true" I said

Winston: "because you're the one called" Humphrey told

Humphrey nodded and left to the ledge in front of the cave where I let out a howl to call the herd

When they heard the howling wolves, they noticed that they were calling, but it was not Winston and Tony, he was recognized as the Humphrey, many wondered what was going on, but for the same tone howl, they knew it was urgent and important

Humphrey: I saw all gathered slowly, wait until everyone was to start talking, "surely all wonder why we call it" I said and watched as many nodded, then continue "the reason is because our friends Marcel and Pady we reported there are a pack of wolves who intend to attack us in a day ", you can see how everyone started to worry," they seem to be conquerors, they just want territory, but we will not, we must defend our land, "I said and saw because as we all howled, "the omegas areas to stay in power, to keep them safe, I want to be alert, to help the wolves who are wounded, while the alphas, the hope in the valley where we hunt to discuss the action plan "I said, I saw all nodded, I could see that many were afraid

Kate: I saw Humphrey was concerned and said "quiet, all is well" I said licking her cheek

Humphrey: "I hope so, but we will meet with the alphas to plan to do," said

Everyone nodded and began to follow Humphrey to the valley, when they got there they saw that the alphas were already waiting

Humphrey: send to multiple alphas to do a quick check of the area to make sure there were spies, when they arrived there was nothing reported, "there have to be prepared" I thought, then I went to the alphas, "the information have is to have as many wolves as we do, but it seems that many are slaves, we also have information that will get through this valley tomorrow during the day "to explain the situation

Hutch: "we do sir, is a very difficult place for an ambush" said

Humphrey: "I know, but I have a plan" I said smiling

Kate: "I knew that because he had been a plan" thought

Humphrey: The first thing we will have two alphas that are watching the two mountains in there, as soon as they see that the wolves enter our territory, given the signal, four alphas, to cause a stampede, which eliminate part disperse its forces and the other, at the time we attack, we are hidden in different places on the sides of the valley where the surprise, you also have to try to free the slaves, could be an advantage for us "to explain the plan

Winston: "Wow that's a brilliant plan," I said surprised

Tony: "No doubt that is much reduced risk," said

Humphrey: "Thanks, I only saw the circumstances and found the best" to explain

Garth: "Then tell us our positions," said

Humphrey nodded and told everyone to take positions when finished I said "before they leave, it is better to organize a hunt, good to have food, before the fight," I said

Garth: "I'll take care of that," I said and went with various alphas to hunt

Humphrey: "everyone else is better than rest tomorrow will be a long day," I said, and watched as everyone went to their caves

Kate: Wait for everyone to go to ask Humphrey "and that I do"

Humphrey: "Stay in the feeding areas to protect the omegas" explain

Kate: "why, but if I can fight, even better than many alphas here," I said a little annoyed

Humphrey: "I know, but I will not risk, and if anyone happens to us is you could handle" to explain

Kate: "I will fight by your side," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "I know you would, but I will not hurt you or the puppies, and I have a bad feeling, of the herd," said

Kate: "seriously, because" I asked

Humphrey: "I do not know for sure, but I feel there is something very dangerous in that herd" to explain

Kate: "perhaps one of those skills that has not discovered" I thought, "Okay but I'll be careful if something happens I will definitely help you" I said

Humphrey: "I know you would," I said as he shared a kiss with her, then they both went to sleep, because tomorrow would be a busy day, when we were lying in our cave said "good night sleep tight love"

Kate: "Sleep well darling, I just hope that all turns out well tomorrow," I said with a little concern

Humphrey: "I promise I will do my best to make it so," I said as he kissed

Kate: "I trust you," I said warmly as licked her cheek, then both fell asleep in each other's arms

P.V Humphrey in his sleep

I opened my eyes and noticed I was in the valley where you take the fight, "I'm doing here" I thought, "hello anyone here" asking but no one answered, suddenly a scene was presented in front of my wolves fighting each other , try to help, but only crossed "what" I worried, suddenly there was a flash and everything vanished, now I was in the middle of nowhere all around me was white! "THE HELL IS HAPPENING" angry shout

J: "Humphrey calm down," I said as I approached

Humphrey: I saw who was coming and I recognized seeing eyes, "J, what's going on" I asked

J: "I come to warn you," I said

Humphrey: "about to" ask

J: "this time there is an external danger" to explain

Humphrey: "that is" worried ask

J: "this is Corrd he is the leader of the pack that attacked tomorrow," I said

Humphrey: "as you know" I asked

J: "I have certain skills, you also have, but the important thing is to have good care of it, has to do with the history of your family," he explained before vanish

Humphrey: "that story" ask but he was gone, "this is not good" I thought as everything faded around me

**¿How dangerous will Corrd?, ¿Humphrey does the plan work?, ¿How does Corrd Humphrey's family?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**

Short sorry, but that's what extent do before I go traveling


	57. preparation

**The duty of Humphrey  
I'm back, during my trip outreach to write three chapters, but as there is enough suspense between each, publishes one per day, by the way thanks for you would comment, those occasionally managed to get Wi-Fi so powerful to read, without further ado here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are owned by lionsgate  
**

Normal P.V

Humphrey: I woke up very agitated, looked outside and noticed that it was still dark, very carefully without waking me up Kate, and then sat at the entrance of the cave to think J's warning, "he meant that related to my family, "thought

Kate: I awoke to feel something moving in my hand, when my eyes adjusted to the dim light note that Humphrey was not by my side, I got up and saw that he was sitting at the entrance of our cave deep in thought , I carefully approached him, and sat down beside her, "you think," asked

Humphrey: I was surprised when I heard Kate to me, "I'm sorry if I woke you," I said thoughtfully even

Kate: "Do not worry about it, but tell me what you think," asked

Humphrey: I sighed and said "I saw J in my dreams"

Kate: I opened my eyes and asked surprised "you said" knowing that only appears to tell important things

Humphrey: "came to warn me," I said thoughtfully even

Kate: "on A" asked

Humphrey: "this time it was on the pack that we will attack," he said

Kate: "who knows theirs" surprised ask

Humphrey: "I'm not sure, all I said is that their leader was called Corrd, it was too dangerous and was associated in some way with my family," he explains

Kate: "And as you know," I asked

Humphrey: "I said it was one of the skills that I possess also" explain

Kate: "And we're going to do" I asked concerned

Humphrey: "I'm not sure, but if it is as dangerous as J says I can not let anyone in front," I said while looking at the sky

Kate: "then all is lost," I said sadly

Humphrey: "no, I'll leave it, if not then J could defeat would not tell me to be careful, I would have told her to run," I decided I still see the sky

Kate: "you're not implying what I think," I said with concern

Humphrey: "I'm afraid so, I face off against the person" I said decided without looking away from the sky

Kate: "Humphrey no, they can kill you," I said with great concern

Humphrey: "I have to try," I said as I looked directly

Kate: "There must be another way" I said worried and scared

Humphrey: "I will not let anyone hurt," I said and I could see as he became more sad "but do not worry honey, remember that I have a good workout without mentioning such rapid healing abilities" and told to calm

Kate: "I know you're very clever, but there are so many things that can go wrong, you could kill or seriously hurt you could, or you could lose control and to put his plan into motion or" I said with great fear in my voice

Humphrey: "or it could all be fine," I said to encourage treating, smiling

Kate: I love the way it always looks for a way to see the best even in the worst time, "do not, we can ask for help from the center of the pack," I said trying to change his mind

Humphrey: "We can not take to it at least two days to arrive, and I will not have our puppies live with as Corrd dangerous out there," I said determined

Kate: "I know you have the best intentions, but beware" I asked

Humphrey: "I'll have it" I said with a smile

Kate: "go to sleep you'll need it for tomorrow," I said as he entered the cave and I settled

Humphrey soon enter the cave and Kate fits me around, protecting it from the cold

Kate: fits my head on his side and affectionately told him "I love you, you rest"

Humphrey: "I love you too, I'm so sorry I woke you up and worried," I said feeling bad for the last part

Kate: "Do not worry darling even thank you for trusting me and tell me what you get"

Humphrey lovingly smiled and said "you know I always trust you, even you're the most trusted person"

Kate smiled and licked her cheek lovingly said "sleep well"

Humphrey: I returned the gesture and said affectionately "you too, sweet dreams" and both were sound asleep

The next morning the young couple was still asleep, until someone was addressing his cave

Kate: I was asleep until I felt someone coming, "who will" ask even sleepy

Humphrey: "I do not know, but it must be important judging by how quickly approaching" I said even with eyes closed

Kate: both got up and stretch, stretch when we just saw at the entrance Hutch obviously tired having run, "what Hutch" asked

Hutch: "all alphas are in the valley waiting sir" I said with respect to Humphrey

Humphrey: "it seems that it is time" I said with a bit of nerves

Kate: "be careful, remember you have to come back for me and our puppies" I said as I gave him a hug goodbye

Humphrey: "I'll take it, I promise I'll be back" I said gently, then kissed him goodbye and headed for the Valley

Kate: I saw ran away, all I could do is wish him back with good

Hutch: "sorry lady, but omegas are waiting to tell them to stay in the fight" to report

Kate: I came back to reality and said "thanks, I" and went to where the omegas were waiting for me when I saw everyone waiting arrives in feeding areas, "attention" yell, and saw everyone fell silent and turned to me, "as everyone knows today expect an attack from a rival pack, all guided by Humphrey alphas are waiting to defend our territory, but we have to keep us safe, puppies, elderly and pregnant women to stay in the cave of the head alpha, I need two to monitor if someone is coming, I need another ten omegas help Sally and Rick to receive and treat the wounded, and the rest will stay in the caves near the cave of the head alpha "to explain, then headed to the cave of the healers to check everything was ready when I arrived I met Sally, "and goes all" I asked

Sally: "Everything is ready to receive casualties, Rick went to get some berries missing" said

Kate: "we hope it will not have to use them," said

Sally: "I personally would be happy if only wounded," said

Kate: "by the way how everything goes with Rick" asked

Sally: "everything is wonderful, thank you very much for letting him come with us" I said happy

Kate: "nothing, now we are a herd, has the right to go from one to another, and there are other healers in the Central herd, so no problem" I said seber joy that my friend was happy

Sally: "Thanks anyway, and do not worry I know what Humphrey is achieved stronger alpha there," I said encouragingly at her fallen mood

Kate: "I hope so" I said more to myself than to Sally, "anyway I have to go to the cave of the head alpha" said

Sally: "If you want I can do a quick check before you go" I offered

Kate: "have time" I asked

Sally: "Of course it will be fast," I said smiling

Kate: "okay" I agreed and both entered the cave

Meanwhile in the valley all alphas were gathered hearing what Humphrey said

Humphrey: "Today we will defend our land, our families, we will not let these wolves do not rob, we will fight to the end for what is ours" to encourage them scream, I could see all howled because, "everybody knows their positions" I asked them, I saw all nodded, "one more thing, if anyone sees or identifies the enemy pack leader, not tackle alone, let me know something tells me that is very dangerous, and I mean it is an order," I said firmness

Everyone wondered why, but did not want to defy the orders

Humphrey: "then everyone will take their positions" order and saw them all gone except Winston and Garth

Winston: "I know you're upset and angry with that wolf, but if you do it for some sort of revenge or way to release your anger I can not let you do that" I said earnestly

Humphrey: "Of course I'm angry with that wolf, who wants to kill my friends and my family, but I do not by anger, I do because it is too dangerous for anyone to front" to explain

Garth: "how are you so sure" I asked

Humphrey: sigh not know if I believe it or not, but they needed to know, "reminiscent of J" I ask

Winston: "the one in your dream, really," I said a little surprised

Humphrey: "if he" told

Garth: "Now remember, he was the one who helps, but that is all" I asked

Humphrey: "I warned the leader of the pack," I said

Winston: "J can know him, nobody knows who is or it is called" I asked

Humphrey: "I do not know I said it was one of his skills" to explain

Garth: "And you said about the" ask more out of curiosity than because he believed

Humphrey: "I called Corrd said, it is very dangerous and it was related in some way with my family, I really do not quite understand the last part" to explain

Winston: "and trust the" ask

Humphrey: "the helped me a lot, and if it were not true, indeed if a hundred is a great danger that comes over here" I said

Winston: "I'm not sure if that story you told J is real, but I see that you are sincere and tell us what you think, and if it is for these reasons, I'll let you deal with it, but be careful," I said

Humphrey: "thank you sir, I'll" I said, then look at the sun and saw that it was already late in the morning, "it is better to get in position, arrive at any time" I said

Garth: "let's go" I said as I was put with Winston, but Humphrey stopped us

Humphrey: "remember to do" I ask

Winston: "Of course, we will seek to prisoners, release them and convince them to fight on our side," he said seriously

Garth: "I know, is the most important thing in this fight, not counting end the enemy leader" I said with the same tone

Humphrey: "so I trusted you for that," I said smiling

Winston: nodded and went to take our places

Humphrey: I watched as the two went to their positions, then I went to the nearby hill where he could see and distinguish the leader more easily

Meanwhile in the cave of the healer

Kate: "and how are the puppies" I asked

Sally: "everything goes perfectly, you should be giving birth in a little over two months," I told him happy

Kate: "Great" I said happily

Sally: "I think that when you return to the cave of the head alpha" said

Kate: "It is true, I almost forgot," I said

Sally: "by the way tell Lilly congratulations on your pregnancy" said cheerful

Kate: "I'll tell you, the way you hear" I asked

Sally: "I saw Eve Garth chasing, screaming to embarrass you kill my daughter," he explains while the last part imitated the voice of Eve

Kate: I laughed at his imitation, "in that case the whole herd must know," I said with a slight laugh

Sally: "of course, but as saved, seemed too focused on killing him," I said a little curious

Kate: "Humphrey saved him" I said smiling

Sally: "rightly" said

Kate: "I have to go," I said and went to the cave of the alpha head when I saw that the puppies arrive, the elderly and pregnant women were already waiting

Lilly: "it took you" I asked innocently

Kate: "excuse me, is that I did a review Sally" explain

Lilly: "And how are you going" I asked curious

Kate: "Fair enough, says that everything is going well, says she would give birth to a little more than two months," said

Lilly: "That's wonderful," I said with joy

Kate: "by the way, Sally sends you congratulations on your pregnancy" I said smiling

Lilly: "as heard" I surprised

Kate: "Mom scream while apparently chasing him, along with other death threats" to explain

Lilly: "really, who of you learned and" I ask the others a little embarrassed, and I saw all the leg up, "that shameful" very embarrassed and ashamed I said as I blushed

Kate: "Do not worry, everyone knows as a mom," I said to treat to cheer

"True" a wolf that has reddish fur, with some details in brown, and cream-colored belly with deep purple eyes

Lilly: "thanks, Niky" said a small smile

Niky: "Lilly always" Happy told

Kate looked around and saw that there were several wolves, "will not know they had so many" I whispered to Lilly

Lilly: I take a moment to realize he meant, "if not great our puppies have several friends of his age," said Happy

Kate: "true" I said smiling

Meanwhile in the valley

Humphrey had spent some hours, and it was about two in the afternoon, when I could see a figure approaching, lift the tail in for everyone to prepare for the fight

**¿How does Corrd with Humphrey?, ¿Humphrey does the plan work?, ¿Humphrey Corrd can beat?, ¿What truly dangerous is Corrd?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how you think the story so far**

indeed, according to the vows, Kate and Humphrey cubs born in Central nowhere, with a crushing 13-2 result


	58. history

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, this left them with more suspense than previous ones, also reveal much of the history of the Humphrey family, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Humphrey: wait for it to come out, I could identify that it was a large group in front were stronger wolves, and in the back I could see the weak and skinny wolves apparently slaves, are being monitored by several wolves quite large, "which will be the leader," I asked, after a few minutes they were close enough, lower the tail to warn that started the stampede

Hutch: I saw Humphrey gave the signal and started going out of our hiding places, to scare the caribou and cause a stampede

Humphrey: I saw the stampede herd approached the enemy, many of them managed to escape from it, but others were trapped, for our fate of those who managed to escape were slaves, then I saw a wolf that attracted my eye, I saw how it was smiling in front of the stampede, "because not escape" ask me seeing that he had enough time to do it

Down in the Valley

Corrd: " that smart, we waited, but only slow things " I said to myself, waiting in front of the stampede, when he was close enough on the first jump, and then jump one by one, without killing them, because this land that no resources would

Up on a hill

Humphrey: I saw this wolf was jumping on the pack, "this must be Corrd" I thought, and quickly ran in his direction "it is time" I said to myself

In the stampede

Corrd: I saw a wolf was watching me from a hill, I saw that he was surprised, but not as much as I expected, I saw down the hill toward me, usually I would not mind, but something had this wolf calling me attention, "this may be interesting," I thought as I was jumping on the caribou, until the stampede was over, when he was on the floor Charley approached me, "situation", I asked

Charley: "We lost fifteen alphas in the stampede, the rest is in the valley sides fighting herd of here" I said

Corrd: Charley was my best observer, so I always know how many wolves have, and how we lost, "and how will the situation" prompted

Charley: "pretty bad sir, are many wolves, and we were flanked make it through a lot," I said with concern

Corrd: "calm down, remember that I have not fought" I said earnestly

Charley: "it is true, but we can not lose sir all our might," I said worried

Corrd: "Calm down, using slaves as a shield, so that everyone back to the base of the valley, there will fight with you, but first I'll take care of a matter" I said looking at the wolf approaching

Charley: look where Corrd looked and saw a wolf approaching us, "we can both easily sir" I said confident

Corrd: "any two, just me, you go to report my orders" firmly yell

Charley: "But sir that wolf should not face" I said confused

Corrd: "believe me it is more than it appears" I said as I was excited

Humphrey: as I approached I saw another wolf spoke Corrd as I looked closer, when it was pretty close, I saw that wolf was a look of disappointment, "that's better" I thought, as I approached I could not help feeling a danger feeling growing inside me, when I was asked in front of him with a snarl, "you Corrd"

Corrd: I was surprised that he knew my name, but kept my cool and said smiling "if it's me, it seems my reputation precedes me"

Humphrey: "let's just say that I warned you," I said as we both walked in a circle facing each other

Corrd: "I do not know what have you, but I like, do not offer this to anyone, but want to join my little campaign of conquest, as one of my most powerful alphas" I offered

Humphrey: "I never join a monster like you, that kills and enslaves innocent wolves" I growled

Corrd: "That's because they are weak, only the strong survive" I said with a wicked smile

Humphrey: "just for being a little stronger than the others does not entitle you to the other" I growled

Corrd: going to pounce on when I suddenly felt two powerful presences within it, "I understand why I felt so special," I thought, "what's your name" I asked

Humphrey: "Humphrey, because" I growled

Corrd: "Humphrey two wolves are very special, we have more skills than any other wolf" said

Humphrey: "you mean" I asked

Corrd: smiled and said "you not know anything about your family"

Humphrey: "you know my family" I asked

Meanwhile, at one side of the valley

Winston: we had identified the prisoner, I gave instructions to Garth, who will take care of the two guards on the left side, while I take care of those on the right, we both we had slipped behind them, when they were distracted, I gave the Garth signal to attack, after ten minutes and we were done with the four guards, then headed to the slaves and said, "My name is Winston and he is my son in law Garth, come to liberate"

"Thanks for the try but not worth it" a sad old white fur wolf with a gray belly and yellow eyes

Winston: "your name" I asked

"My name Jhosh" replied

Garth: "and because you say that Jhosh" I asked confused

Jhosh: "because although you win against these wolves, they could not with Corrd, is very powerful," I explained, yet sadly

Winston: "Corrd said" I asked surprised

Jhosh: "if Corrd, the leader of the pack," I said a little confused

Garth: "the coyote was right" Winston said surprised him

Winston: "I am also surprised," I said to Garth, then headed to Jhosh, "because we could not tell him, and almost done with his forces, if you help us we would be more hundred to one" to explain

Jhosh: "no matter that we are a hundred or a thousand, we can not with him because he is a descendant of one of the first three" explain

Winston: "you mean" I asked

Jhosh: "if they are to fight, they should at least know what they face," I thought, then I began to tell, "long ago in the time of the first wolves, three wolves were given great power, which gave them great skills, such as a perception, great strength, rapid healing, unrivaled strength, insensitivity to pain, among many others each wolf had a very unique personality one was very impulsive, easily led by the anger and lack of control, the other was a wise very calm and great self-control, and the other was the proud and arrogant confident, no one knows who or what gave them that power but its primary purpose was to keep peace among the flocks, but over time the three went their separate ways so was their families, every two generations born a wolf with their same skills "then I remembered" if I remember correctly, the original three were called J, A, and T "

Winston: I was impressed, despite the strangeness of his story, he thought, all jibe to perfection, Humphrey's dreams, history told us their parents, their abilities, "let me guess, this guy is a descendant of T Corrd "I said, assuming, by elimination

Jhosh: I was surprised that the first guess "exactly, and have your skills, why it is so dangerous, the only thing that could stop it would be a descendant of A or J, but as I said all separated long ago, no one knows their families where they can be "told

Winston: "help us and will be free" will encourage

Jhosh: "even though you know the story even want to fight, believe me is very dangerous," I said alarmed

Winston: "I believe, so none of us will take on Corrd, he would leave to Humphrey" I said

Jhosh: "and you can do that Humphrey, Corrd kill him as all of us" I said just as concerned

Winston: "do not believe" I said confidently

Jhosh: "as may have much hope that he managed to" yell worried

Winston: "because he is the descendant of J and A" I said

Jhosh "both mean" I said surprised and more hopeful

Winston: "if both" I said smiling

Jhosh: "if it is true then we will help if there is a chance we will end Corrd" I told them decided and all other slaves are also encouraged

Winston: "Then fight" anime and watched them all went to incorporate into battle

Garth: I approached and asked Winston "Humphrey is surely a descendant of those two"

Winston: "all we've been through and discovered about Humphrey, I think the story is quite true and it is related to J and A, and not even had to convince them and know that if anyone can with this guy Corrd is Humphrey "said

Garth: "it is true, let's a fight we must win," said

Jhosh: before joining the fight I approached and asked Winston "and that such development Humphrey and their potential" asked

Winston: "as well" I asked a little confused

Jhosh "is when a descendant controls all his skills, his eyes usually change color or glow in times of great stress fight or" explain

Winston: "I would say that the essence of A is controlled by" explain

Jhosh: "if you can return to normal, no problem, but I see that you have much to learn," I said

Winston: "what if you can not return to normal" I asked

Jhosh: "it would be very dangerous, with the skills of the two there would be no stopping him" to explain

Winston: "I would not worry much has retaken control recent times," said

Jhosh: "how many times exactly" asked

Winston: "I'm not sure about two or three times," I replied

Jhosh: "not good, the descendants of A that have been able to regain control, the essence of A eventually totally eliminate" explain

Winston: "WHAT!" Shout, "there is nothing we can do" I asked

Jhosh: "I'm sorry but no, A always finds a way to take full control generally gets you voluntarily give it a moment of crisis, but when the wolf gives voluntarily, is almost without saying that it is impossible to re- regain control "to explain

Winston: "There must be something I can do, he is the companion of my daughter, the father of my future grandchildren" I asked almost pleading

Jhosh: "I am very sorry but not" I said sadly, and watched as Winston became discouraged and began to look at the ground, then take into account other factors, "but suddenly the essence of J to help you, after all its descendants are known to have great wisdom, calm and control, "said

Winston: "I hope that happens," I said

Jhosh: " I'm pretty sure it will, but it all depends at the end of Humphrey, as he is the one who has to master the two essences to control all your skills " to explain

Winston: "confided that he will," I said with more confidence

Jhosh: "Sure he will, provided you have something or someone for whom fight"

Winston: "yes that is the do anything for her companion, she was the reason I was able to resist the control first" to explain

Jhosh: "then you have great opportunity to do" I said

Winston: "of course as you know so much about this," I asked

Jhosh "before being conquered by Corrd, my pack lived in ancient ruins, where you told this story, the legend also says that it was also the place where they were given the power to these three wolves" explain

Winston: "That explains it, but now we have to fight," I said remembering the topic at hand and we both joined the fight

Meanwhile, at the base of the valley

Humphrey: "Answer me you know my family" yell

Corrd: "No matter, if I kill you before you reach your full potential will not be anyone able to stop," I said grimly

Humphrey: "I do not care what you're talking, but not beat me," I said earnestly

Corrd: "going to be harder than any we've faced, but it will be fun to kill you," I said with a devilish grin

Humphrey: "shut up" I yelled as he attacked

Corrd: just reach to dodge, "very fast" thought

Humphrey: I kept attacking, scoring a few hits can

Corrd: "you're pretty good, did not think I had to get to this point," I said as I closed my eyes and concentrated

Humphrey: "but you are doing" I asked, then opened his eyes and saw that they had changed to a deep red color, "what happened" asked

Corrd: "This is our real power," I said with a grim smile so immediately began to attack at high speed

Humphrey: try to avoid it, but its speed had increased incredibly, could barely dodge the fatal blows, but I had hurt enough and for worse, I saw that the wounds he had done before they were healed pretty fast, "as I can beat this monster, "I said to myself

Corrd: "You can not, no one can defeat much less kill me," I said as I laughed darkly, then grabbed the neck and throw it as hard against a rock, I saw corn on the ground without moving, "I think I broke neck, but better make sure "I thought as I approached the dead body of Humphrey

Humphrey: to strike the rock, I felt that everything went black, the last thing I thought was "sorry Kate"

P.V Humphrey in his mind

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a completely white, "I'm dead" I ask

"Not yet, but almost" replied a wolf

"Who's there" probe, two wolves then approached me, they were both the same to me except for eye color, one was black and one was amber, "J, A, they do together" I asked surprised and confused as I stood to defend

J: "Calm down, A comes to help" explain

"And because you want to help me," I growled

A: "They are for my own interests, I can not let us die" explain

He had a good point, I knew he needed me alive, or at least my body, I knew that with your help have a chance, "is fine, but we do" I ask

A: "give me easy control of your body," I said earnestly

**¿Humphrey Voluntarily give control to A?, ¿What if I did have a chance against Corrd?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	59. battle

**The duty of Humphrey**

Here's the next chapter, I'm sure nobody expected what will happen, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate

P. V Humphrey

A: "give me easy control of your body," I said earnestly

"I have to do it" I asked anxiously J

J: "of course not, to know you can not deal with it, at least without all the skills discovered" I said

A: "that you're not sure, with his excellent physical condition, plus improving your skills on my part, you can not stop," I said a little annoyed by distrust in my abilities

"Do not believe so strong, I face with it is very fast and strong, he could hardly avoid some of their hits" I said annoyed

J: "It is true, we can not take the risk," I said firmly

A: "then you suggest, time is running out as we speak Corrd is approaching our body, available to kill us," I said annoyed

"THAT, THAT, I will kill you and you keep arguing" yell annoying

J: "It is true, so either take control, clear whether it accepts Humphrey" said

"I believe there is an option, but J, please watch over A not forgive me if I did something wrong," I asked

J: "I will do everything" I said

"Then do" I said determined

A: "so be it" I said, smiling, "it is almost time for my plan," I thought

I saw all the around me starting to turn black except for a wall in front of me, when viewed carefully, I saw an image formed, "must be what is going on outside" thought

Normal P.V reality

Corrd: I was coming to give the final blow to Humphrey, when I saw that he got up, "you can still stand" I thought a little surprised when he opened his eyes was even more surprised has one black and one color amber, "this no sense "furious yell, and I lunged to attack

He easily dodged and struck back with such force that I send a few meters away, "you can not win a descendant of T" he said in a calm voice but annoying

Corrd: "who you are, it's obvious that you're not the same Humphrey" I asked knowing he could be the essence of his ancestor

He smiled and said with one voice, "you can call JA"

Corrd: "a moment JA is not possible, it can be a descendant of the two" I said with fear

J-A: "Of course it is, Humphrey is a proud descendant of J and A, and as such has all the abilities of the two," I said smiling

Corrd: "I do not care, you'll finish" I growled a little nervous and started to attack

J-A: I easily dodged by controlling both their skills quadrupling Humphrey, the wounds were healing immediately, speed and strength greatly increased, not to mention the perception that is unique, every time I let him attack three brands of claws, just for fun, it could hurt him even more if he wanted to kill him, but something inside me, I wanted him to suffer and much

Corrd: after five minutes of fighting was very hurt, bleeding severely and worse had not been able to break one stroke, desperately try to chop off his neck, but he grabbed me like nothing and I rush to four feet away, in that occurred to me, "if I use all my pack, they can distract him enough for me to give a fatal blow," I thought at that time to launch a howling wolf call any were around to help me, but the only one that appeared was Charley, "Charley, what happened to the other" I asked concerned

Charley: "Lord I am the last one left, the rest were killed or captured by the pack that attacked" explain

Corrd: "WHAT! How is it possible, I told you to use the slaves as a shield for all regroup in the Valley "yell

Charley: "could not sir, they freed the prisoners and are now fighting at his side, even now I think all are approaching" explain in fear

Corrd: "This is not good, we have to escape," I said worried

Charley: "but sir you can with them," I said looking at the floor, as usual you looked down when you went to Corrd, then look at her, and saw that he was bleeding very badly "lord what happened" he asked looking surprised nobody has seen Corrd bleed, much less has been someone who has been hurt, I've seen him fight many fights and always wins easily

Corrd "was the" Humphrey growled as he looked closer

Charley: look at the wolf approaching us and saw it was the same who had come to both at the start of the battle but it looked different, "what happened" I asked as I slipped a bit by instinct and fear

Corrd "is descended from the other two first" to explain

Charley: "both" scared and nervous I

Corrd: "if" I growled without looking away from Humphrey

J-A: "if you had finished speaking, I have to say that neither of us will live here," I said smiling

Meanwhile up the valley

Winston: we had finished with the last of the wolves in the pack enemy

Garth: "and are all sir" to report

Winston: "we help Humphrey" I said

Jhosh: "I do not need help," I said as I watched the fight from the side of the valley

Winston: I went over to where he was and saw three wolves at the base of the valley, two of them were quite large and one was of normal size, I could make one of these wolf like Humphrey, I also see another wolf was bleeding very badly , and was already starting to form a small pool of blood beneath him, "who is that wounded wolf" ask

Jhosh: "this is Corrd" I said surprised

Garth: "it seems that it was not as tough as you said" said proud

Jhosh: "Of course it's dangerous, I've seen face-hundred wolves at once without having received a single wound" I said

Winston: "I hope that Humphrey did not lose control," I whispered to Garth, while all the wolves were sitting on the banks of the valley to see the fight

Returned to the base of the valley

Charley: I turned around and try to escape

J-A: I saw that tried to escape, and quickly began to run, and made a jump with a flip landing right in front of the

Charley: no scope to go even one meter when it was in front of me

J-A: "that part, neither leave here alive, do not you understand" I said calmly as he smiled

Charley: I try to attack, but in the blink of an eye and I was caught by the neck

J-A: I was trapped, biting his neck, saw Corrd looked surprised and smiled at me, I bit so hard that he broke his neck, killing him instantly

Up in the valley were all impressed with the actions of Humphrey

Garth: "I think if he lost control," I said as I looked scared

Winston: "It is very bad and this time Kate is not around to calm him down," I thought as I looked nervous

Down in the Valley

Corrd: I saw dropped the lifeless body of Charley, he was the closest thing to a friend that he had, "I'll kill you" I said and started to attack hate with all my strength

J-A: "try it if you can" I said calmly, dodge it, but this time not so easily, I had to block some of your shots, but every time I returned he attacks

Up in the valley all the wolves were impressed by the great fight was proceeding

Garth: "is Impress, fought with incredible speed" I said surprised

Winston: "I know, I never knew a wolf could move so fast," I said just as impressed

Jhosh: "I was not lying Corrd are really very dangerous," I said

Garth: "it certainly is for any normal wolf, but has not been able to look at striking a blow to Humphrey" I said surprised

Jhosh: "it is true, and the worst is that Humphrey just playing with the" I told you a little scared

Winston: "as you know" I asked

Jhosh: "because I have seen many opportunities for him to kill her, but instead of doing so makes more cuts, you obviously want to suffer" explain

Winston: "If certainly lost control, Humphrey not," I said sadly

Jhosh: "but it is rare, to be much more savage and violent" I told them missed

Garth: "you mean" I asked

Jhosh: "I do not know, I'm not sure," I said

On the other side of the valley

Hutch: "I see why we said no we faced the" I surprised at the big fight that developed

Candu: "It is true, none of us would be able to stand a fight against" I said without looking away from the fight

Scar: "I worry that Humphrey lose control with this fight so intense" I said a little worried

Claw "is a good possibility, but what if you lost it, you have to admit that we have never seen so aggressively fight Humphrey" I said

Candu: "true Humphrey had never seen as aggressive, and if you lose control, it's best to escape," I said alarmed

Hutch: "calm down, remember that it is still our friend and leader, and there's a chance you regain control to finish the fight" I said

Garra: "wait" I said a little nervous

In the bottom of the valley

J-A: We had fought for ten consecutive minutes, but Corrd had reached its limit, "you're good, you're probably the best opponent I will face in my life, but it must end now" I said the last part seriously

Corrd: I started back in fear, "No, no please do not" I afraid roge

J-A: I smiled and said, "that you did, with all the wolves you prayed the same, with all the families destroyed, with all the innocents murdered in cold blood," I said annoyed

Corrd: "No, no please, we are the only special wolves, we belong together" I begged as he backed away, until I felt like hitting something, when you turn saw that it was against the wall on the side of the valley

J-A: "I do not care if we are the only ones put at risk your actions someone who appreciate it and that's why you pay" I said with anger in my voice

Corrd: I noticed that when he said that there was a small blue flash in his eyes, take that to try you cut the neck

J-A: I bit his paw in the air, and bit so hard that it broke

Corrd: scream in pain as I felt that I broke the leg, immediately tries to attack the other, but also broke me, "what's wrong with you" I screamed as he fell to the floor, with my two broken front legs could not move

J-A: I saw immobilized screaming in pain on the floor, I started walking around him and walked on hind paw with sufficient force that broke it, then did the same with the other leg

Corrd: agonizing pain was totally immobilized, "please stop" I begged, but seeing his eyes note that amber was beginning to darkening of

J-A: "I do not think, if I'm just starting," he said as he smiled wickedly, then I turned around, and started to slowly open his belly with my claw

Winston: all watched in horror as Humphrey horribly tortured that wolf

Garth: "how awful I thought Eve was uniquely capable of such torture," I said as I resisted the urge to vomit

Winston: "not as bad as Eve, but still is horrible, we have to stop," I said hurry, as he went down to stop

Garth: "I do not think it's a good idea to draw us to him if he lost control" yell as she followed

Winston: I ignored him and kept running, when I get closer I could see what Humphrey was doing, I saw Corrd belly was open, he had taken many organs and everything was covered in blood, surprisingly still alive, suffering unimaginably

J-A: "I hope you enjoy the infer" I said while smiling devilishly

Corrd: "please end, kill me now" I begged as I felt a horrible pain, I was crying through the same pain

J-A: "not yet," I said grimly

**¿What else will Corrd J-A?, ¿What will happen to J-A after defeat?, He return to normal?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**

A curious fact, this chapter was much longer, but when I realized it was over I got to split it into two


	60. the plan to A

**The duty of Humphrey**

Here is chapter 60, hope you enjoy it, I also want to say I know that in many countries it is not said child into law, but as in all the stories I've read use that term, I thought it would be more common for readers, thanks to MoonTrekerAF, for making me aware of this fall, but continue using the same term, so there is no confusion in history

Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate

Normal P.V

J-A: "not yet," I said grimly

Winston: I approached him "and ends with him, no one deserves to suffer like this," I said firmly

J-A: growled fiercely, hearing

Winston: stepped back a bit to hear his growl, the sound was as if my soul traverse

J-A: I calm down a bit, and I said a little embarrassed "Winston're right, pass me seriously, let the hand of A blinded"

Winston: I let out a sigh of relief, "at least is reasonably" thought, "then please just his suffering" I asked

J-A: "Winston soon" I said calmly, as he cut his neck to end his life

Garth: when you get killed Humphrey saw Corrd, I approached and asked Winston "as is Humphrey"

Winston: "it is obvious that is not, but at least it is reasonable" to explain

Garth: "true" I asked with some fear

J-A: "of course it is, I'm not that's true Humphrey, JA can call me" I said calmly, as I turned around to see them from the front

Winston: I was surprised when I saw one black eye and one amber, but I could not help but notice that the amber was darkening slowly

J-A: In that moment I saw that Hutch was coming, "I needed" I thought sarcastically

Hutch: after seeing that Winston Garth and Humphrey were talking to reassure me and said, "see that they lost control" then I approached the three, to tell you the numbers, but I froze when he saw the eyes of Humphrey, " Humphrey happened to you "I asked a little scared

J-A: "Do not call me that," I growled a bit annoying

Hutch gulped "sorry" I said as I had my tail between my legs

J-A: "sorry Hutch, is this damn part of A" pardon

Hutch: "no problem, I see you fight very hard against that part," I said sympathetically

J-A: "I try," I said, then asked, "by the way as are the figures, is that why you're here, no"

Hutch: "if it is, sir," I answered quickly

J-A: "and" eagerly asked

Hutch: "are pretty good, did not lose no wolf of ours, unfortunately, killed five of the slaves" to report

J-A: "and wounded" eagerly asked yet

Hutch: "among the ex-slaves and ours, we have a total of thirty-two wounded, eight of them seriously" informed

J-A: "and they hope, take the wounded to Sally and Rick, first passing the more you record" I said

Hutch: "then sir" I said and ran to fulfill their orders

Winston: I saw how it was then Hutch JA I approached and asked, "and that ended the fight, you can let Humphrey again"

J-A: I look for a second and replied "I would, well the part of J would like but I can not," I said without emotion

Garth: "because they" asked

J-A: "A part of me will not stop, and the part of J knows that if you leave the control, nothing will contain A" to explain

Winston: "there is no way to return" prompted anguished

J-A: "there is, but it's too risky and will not run any risk," I said firmly

Winston: "but" not reach to finish because JA began to scream in pain as he held his head in his paws

J-A: "non-A, do not do" I said to myself as I held his head to my feet, and screaming in pain

Meanwhile in the cave of the head alpha

Kate: I started to feel a feeling that something was very wrong, concern began to invade

Lilly: I saw Kate was silent suddenly, and began to have a look of concern, "Kate goes" gently asked

Kate: "Something About Humphrey" I said with concern

Lilly: "that you're not sure," I said soothingly

Kate: "Of course I am sorry" I said with concern

Lilly: was about to answer, but I saw that he got up and walked to the entrance, "Kate you do" I asked with uncertainty

Kate: "I will help Humphrey" I said firmly

Lilly: "No, he wants you here safely," I said to treat her to change her mind

Kate: "I do not know why, but I know that something very bad happens, and I'll help you," I said firmly

Lilly: "No, I promised I would be safe here," I said as I stood in his way

Kate: "I'm sorry sister, but I promised Humphrey would go if something went wrong" I said firmly, as I prepared to jump on it, but we were interrupted Niky

Niky: "Lilly let it happen," said Kate supporting

Lilly: "but we were told that we stay here safe" to explain

Kate: "I'm sorry Lilly, but I can stop," I said, and then jump on it, and ran to the valley in search of Humphrey

Lilly: I watched as he ran, "never listen to me" said annoyed and sad

Niky: "Lilly quiet" I said softly to calm

Lilly: "and because I defended, I thought we were friends" I said annoyed

Niky: "but Lilly, if we're friends," I said a little hurt by what he said

Lilly: "Then tell me why you defend Kate and not me" I asked

Niky: "because I have done the same if it were Hutch" explain (not really expecting)

Lilly: "It is true, I would have done the same if it was Garth" I said as I looked down, "Sorry for bothering you is that you never listen to me, and just want a little more respect" excuse me

Niky: "quiet understand, but you're the leader of this pack, and respect you more," I said encouragingly

Lilly: "true" I said happier

Meanwhile in the valley

Garth: J-A I approached and asked "are you ok"

J-A: "NO!, Get away from me now" yell

Winston: "that's wrong" I asked concerned

J-A: "is A is trying to take control" to explain

Meanwhile somewhere between the valley and the feeding

Kate: I was heading towards the valley when I met Hutch, who was back with the wounded, "how will the fight, asked concerned"

Hutch: "and term gain" I said with joy

Kate let out a sigh of relief, and then asked "where is Humphrey"

Hutch: "still in the valley with your dad and Garth, but I have to warn you that it is not" I said a little sad

Kate: "Do not tell me you lost control," I said worried, "and my dad and Garth stayed with him, he could kill them," I said alarmed

Hutch: "calm down Kate, not like the previous times, it is reasonable, and seems to fight very hard to keep the side of A, whatever that means," I said soothingly

Kate: I calm down a bit, but I had to go see him, he still had that feeling that something was wrong, "Thanks Hutch, but I have to see it" I said as I was

Hutch: "Kate hopes" he said before he left

Kate: "what Hutch" prompted a rush

Hutch: "like this Niky" I asked

Kate: "quiet, your companion is good, this with Lilly in the cave of the head, if you can spend the day with her then carried the wounded to Sally and Rick" I offered

Hutch: "Thank you for giving me the day" I told him happy

Kate nodded and kept running into the valley

Meanwhile in the valley

Garth: I put my leg over his shoulder and asked, "is something we can do to help

A: finally got total control, which J does not know is that during this time he trained to beat when this happens, then listen to Garth and smiled evilly, "there is nothing they can do, and no more" them said grimly

Garth: I was confused by what he said, was going to ask, but I felt it hit me sending me two feet away

A: "No J by my side, I have only half my strength," I thought to see the distance I sent to Garth

Winston: I saw what he did to Garth, and immediately I approached to see if I was okay, "Garth, how you feel," I asked concerned

Garth was so stunned by the blow, I could barely nod

Winston: I saw Garth was stunned, but at least was aware, at that moment I felt I was three deep marks on the side of his face and was bleeding very badly, immediately take some leaves that were close and used to stop bleeding, "We have to go to the cave of the healers" I said worried

A: "believe that letting go so easily," I said as I approached slowly

Kate: just come to the valley, I saw Garth and Humphrey hit sent him pretty far, "oh no" I worried, quickly down the side of the valley and headed towards them

A: When I was about to jump over them, someone appeared, "I was wondering when you'd show up" I thought as I smiled grimly

Winston: I was waiting for his attack, when I heard someone shout

Kate: "Humphrey High" yell with hope to come back in if

Winston: "Kate are you doing here" I asked confused but a little relieved

Kate: "I felt something was wrong with Humphrey and came as fast as I could, and I see I was right" I said black eyes staring Humphrey

A: "Kate" growled

Kate: "A, let Humphrey take control again" I demanded

A: "You know I will not wait long to take control, you think they leave you alone because you say" I said annoyed

Kate: "compels you" I growled

A: "Do not make me laugh, I know I do not to attack, Humphrey do not want to get hurt" I said, smiling mischievously, "Now get out while you can, before I kill you" the threatening

Kate: "I will not go, and I know you will not hurt me, Humphrey never allow it" I said

A: "That is true, so do not even smiteth you just need to get rid of Humphrey forever and no one will stop me" I said laughing maniacally

Kate was very upset, and nailed it to the ground attack, as he dug his claws into his shoulders, "release it" I growled

A: I laughed at your pathetic attempt, and said grimly, "I will not and can not make me also tell you a little secret" I made a little pause while smiling, "I do not feel pain, Humphrey is the one who feels , which I have enclosed in your mind, but you can see and hear everything, and now you're hurting him, while he sees you "explain

Kate: I opened my eyes in surprise and immediately I get off of it, "Humphrey sorry" I said with tears in my eyes

A: "Do not worry, he will not be so long, I can not risk you regain control again, and the best way is away from you as far as possible, take as the first phase of my plan," said as he turned his back and went, but then I got a terrible headache, "do not intervene" said

Kate: I was crying watching as he went, but I could hold his head started, after a few seconds, turned back but his eyes were amber, also looked very tired, "J, what a relief" I said as I wiped the tears

J: "Kate I have not much time, to resume control at any moment," I said tired

Kate: "what" I asked concerned

J: "listen, to not be undone us anywhere, has to go to one specific" I told him before he fell the ground screaming in pain

Kate: "What do you mean" I asked confused

J: "pay attention, the first valley sees the first valley is the gift-" no scope to finish because A retake control again

A: "annoying" I said to myself, shaking his head, then headed to Kate, "Goodbye" I said grimly, as he kissed her forehead as I walked away I said "take it as the last thing you will receive from Humphrey" and ran

Kate: I stood there crying, "because" I said through tears

Winston: I approached her and said gently, "Calm down Kate, Humphrey will regain control, just needs time"

Kate: "I have to follow," he decided as I wiped the tears

Garth: "I do not think it is possible, you saw that speed was not think you can reach it, not to mention they can blend in and hide their tracks well," I said

Kate: "I do not care, I have to try at least," I said decisively

Jhosh: "if I want I can help," I offered as I bitter

Kate: "who is" ask as I put them on the defensive

Winston: "calm down Kate, he is Jhosh, a former slave Corrd helped us in the battle, and explained the whole situation to Humphrey" explain to calm

Kate: "and how you can help" I asked a little impatient

Jhosh: "I can take you where A is directed" I offered

Kate: "as you know where it goes" I asked a little suspicious

Jhosh: "because it is the place where J mentioned before," I explained smiling

Kate: "talk to this guy first valley" I asked a little confused

Jhosh: "Yes, I know where it is," I said smiling

Kate: "And we know that if you go there, so you can choose another location" I asked

Jhosh: "I do not think, if you want to try to get rid of Humphrey and J is the only place where you can go" explain

Kate: "Then let's go, we expect," I said excitedly and hurried

Garth: "I do not want to be pessimistic, but to arrive well before you may not have time to help," I said discouraged

Jhosh: "I do not, he went north, through the woods, is the long way, there is one much shorter than it is in the mountains, of course is more dangerous but if we should arrive in three days"

Kate: "and to how much you take" I asked concerned

Jhosh: by the speed it was, i kept this rate, we estimate approximately two to three days, "said

Kate: "then we have no time to lose," I said hurry

Jhosh: "I disagree, follow me" I said

Kate: "Goodbye papa, tell everyone to return in about a week" I said goodbye

Winston: "Take care of yourself, I hope to return with the three well" as he hugged me goodbye

Jhosh: "let's go" I said and we both began to run toward the mountains

Winston: at that time I approach one of the former slaves Corrd, has red fur, with cream colored veins, legs and belly brown, rubs eyes, obviously a woman, "what prompted"

"Excuse me sir my name is Daisy, and I and the other former slaves, wanted to ask if we could join their herd" prompted nervous

Winston: I thought a moment, "and that helped us in the fight, and they deserve to have a free life, for me is fine, but do you think Garth" I asked

Garth: "because I question, sir," I asked

Winston: "you're already leader of the pack you get this kind of decision" to explain

Garth: "true" I said, then thought for a moment and said, "Of course, no problem" I said smiling

Daisy: "many, thank you very much, I will tell others" I told him very happy

Winston: "Tell them also that we need to see in the cave of the head alpha to assign ranks," said

Daisy: at that time I was a little sad because my boyfriend was an alpha in his pack and I was an omega

Garth: "I saw that she was sad and I asked" everything is fine "

Daisy: I came out of my trance and said, "no, nothing sir," I said quickly

Garth: I recognized that look and asked, "perhaps has to do with the law of alphas and omegas can not be mates"

Daisy: I was shocked and confessed, "Yes, but I can become my boyfriend alpha or omega can return, if allowed clear"

Winston: "no need for that, that law was abolished some time," said

Daisy: "seriously" happy and surprised ask

Garth: "If you look at my companion is an omega" I told him happy

Daisy: "really is a great pack, thank you very much" I told him and he was happy to tell others that we accepted in the herd

Winston: when she left, Eve came running, which was interrogating captured, "they said honey," I asked

Eve: "not important, only that they are conquerors and destroyed fifteen herds before coming here, and that such a Corrd kill us" calmly explain

Winston: "and have another attack group" ask

Eve: "no" I replied

Garth: "and I said all that just like that" I said a little confused

Eve: "of course not, I had to use some techniques of persuasion" I said calmly

Garth: "I'm afraid to ask, but which" prompted by curiosity

Eve: "as I explain," I thought as I looked around, then I realized the dead wolf which had its organs out, "let's say he was lucky not to be questioned by me," I said with a small smile as he pointed

Garth: watch Corrd lifeless body, and gave me a chill to think what Eve had done to the other, "to ask, now I'll have nightmares for weeks," I said to myself

Eve: "by the way, what happened" I asked a little curious

Winston: "Humphrey lost control" I said sadly

Eve: "where it is dangerous as well" I said worried

Winston: I sighed and said "it was"

Eve: "Kate is devastated oh no" I said sadly

Winston: "in fact she was behind him" to explain

Eve: "WHAT!, And the left, is very dangerous" upset and frightened yell

Winston: "quiet baby, she is a very capable alpha, and remember that Humphrey would never do anything to hurt her, even out of control" I said soothingly

Eve: "it is true, but remember that she is pregnant," I said worried

Winston: "true" I said thoughtfully

Eve: "At least say how long it will go get it," I asked

Winston, "said he would in a week" I replied

Eve: "I hope to come back with either" I said worried

Winston: "I'm sure he will, but now we must return to the feeding grounds to check on the wounded, and report the situation the herd" said

Eve: "it is true, come on" I said and we all went to the feeding

**¿Why A must necessarily go to that place?, ¿Kate Managed to arrive on time or be too late Humphrey?, ¿Does anyone expect what Hutch and Niky?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews how you think the story so far**


	61. even there, will

**The duty of Humphrey**

Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate

Normal P.V

Lilly: I saw Hutch came with all the injuries, I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed that Garth was not among them

Hutch: after you leave the wounded Sally's cave, where the omegas were greeted and seated, I went to the cave of the head to search Niky alpha and inform Lilly as was the situation, when you reach the Lilly saw entrance approached me

Lilly: "Hello Hutch, and turned the battle" innocently ask

Hutch: "besides several wounded, went pretty well, we won without losing any wolf of ours" briefly explain

Lilly: "and Garth" I asked anxiously

Hutch: "should be on the way, I was talking with Winston and Humphrey, well at least I think it was Humphrey" explain

Lilly: I take a moment to understand the last part, "Humphrey lost control" I said that I understood

Hutch: "yes, no, more or less, it was him, but struggled against the party that controlled it" will try to explain

Lilly: "no wonder Kate is so desperate to get to him," I said realizing

Hutch: "I wonder how wise" I said

Niky: I sat next to Hutch and said softly "when the person you love is in trouble you can feel it"

Hutch: I gave him a quick kiss and then I said to Lilly "Kate gave me the rest of the day, if you need anything we can remove" ask

Lilly: "of course, have fun the two," I said smiling, I saw the two of them were next to each other, to hear the news that we won the battle they all went to the cave to look for their relatives, with the exception of puppies that were picked up by their parents, after about ten minutes, I finally saw Garth was coming with my dad and my mom, when they were in the cave entrance to Garth received a huge kiss, "I'm glad that everyone is well, "I said with joy after breaking the kiss

Garth: "I also see you well," I said cheerful

Lilly: at that moment I saw that Garth had some leaves on her cheek that had a red spot in the middle, "happened to you" I asked scared

Garth: I put my foot on the leaves and said calmly, "nothing serious"

Eve: Garth look at the wound and said "let inside so you can review and heal the wound as it should be," I said

Garth nodded and they entered the cave of the head alpha

Lilly: m sat next to my dad waiting for Garth out, "and was that a wolf attacked enemy" asked curious

Winston: "I wish it was actually Humphrey" I said sadly

Lilly: "THAT, because he did so," I said surprised but very annoying

Winston: "lost control" said sad

Lilly: "and where is" alarmed told

Winston: "went" I replied

Lilly: "where" ask

Winston: "I do not know for sure, all I know is that Kate is behind him" to explain

Lilly: "Kate did that" I surprised

Winston: "if you did but remember that a very capable alpha, return with either" I said treating to encourage

Lilly: "I hope so" I said I was very worried about my sister and my best friend at the time came and Eve Garth

Eve: "you're lucky you have not infected" said

Garth: "I know, please review it," I said gratefully

Eve: "nothing, now I'll help Rick and Sally, many wounded to attend" I said as I headed to the cave of the healers

Lilly: "how you feel" I asked concerned

Garth: "Quiet baby, it was just a little scratch," I said sweetly

Winston: "fortunately, easily could have killed you," I said seriously

Garth: "I know, but do not think it was luck," I said

Winston: "you mean" I asked confused

Garth: "When I attacked, I saw direct hit upon the neck, but at the last minute swerved" to explain

Lilly: "you mean" I asked a little confused

Garth: "I'm not sure, but Humphrey is in there and is fighting A, otherwise we would have killed them both" to explain

Winston. "I hope so," I said with hope

Garth: "but if it does have to have a plan B," I said earnestly

Winston: "I did not want to think about it but we have to take into account the possibility," he said seriously

Garth: "I suggest that we send a message to the main herd, to be put on alert, sent equally to the south and north," I said earnestly

Lilly: "you're not implying what I think," I said worried

Garth: "I'm afraid so, get ready for a war against Humphrey" said decided

Meanwhile somewhere in the northern forest

A: "damn Humphrey, had killed Garth and Winston were it not for the" I grumbled to myself, "do not have much control suspected" thought

"And that because" Asked a voice

A: look everywhere to locate the source of the voice but found nothing, "it is impossible that something this close would have detected a long" I said to myself

"But still I'm here," said the same voice

A: "show yourself", I growled

"It would have to do" the voice said with a mocking tone

A: "show yourself or you'll regret it" threatens

"Okay, but calm down grumpy" sneered the voice

A: a wolf appeared from the trees, was going to attack, but seeing him remain stunned, "co-like, no e-may" stutter of the surprise

"A really thought I was going to give up so easily," he said smiling

A: "Humphrey, as possible if I have control" I said surprised

Humphrey: " say that alpha training really gives me a great self-control " I said smiling

A: I growled and pounce on me, but I just went through, "now I understand, will surprise me, I did not think you had the strength to show up as the essence " I said mildly surprised

Humphrey: "Let's say I have not slept in many nights" I said calmly

A: "So J has been training you in your dreams, I see, because I was so weak, and has dominated much of the essence," I said

Humphrey: "It is true, I started when I learned of my puppies, I got to ask him a lot until they finally agreed" to explain

A: "but you have all the control, otherwise you'd be at home with your loved Kate" I said the last piece a little disgusted

Humphrey: "not true of all, if you want you can take control, even partial," I said as I walked by his side

A: "I do not think so," I said teasing

Humphrey smiled and said "I'll show '

A: going to respond, but I suddenly stumbled and fell to the ground with a thud

Humphrey: "the time" I said chuckling

A: "so why not retook control back there" I asked

Humphrey: "I wanted to, but we both know that this is over once and for all should go to the first valley" explain

A: "yes, but winning will finish" I said as I resumed my way

Humphrey: walk beside him and said "we'll see"

A: "if you ask me it was stupid of you to do, had gone willingly with Kate, had had more opportunity," said

Humphrey: "I thought, but all this happened, I could not let Corrd destroy my pack and my loved ones, and Kate will arrive there to help me," I said earnestly

A: I laughed at your pathetic hope, "you know you did not come, not even know where to go, none of the pack knows, can not follow, while hiding my tracks perfectly," I said as I laughed

Humphrey: "relied heavily on it, I know it to," I said confident

A: "we'll see" I said grimly, "by the way I have to put up with your annoying presence" asked annoying

Humphrey: "I like my not being with you, but I will not let anyone hurt him during the trip," I said firmly

A: "Great, will be a long journey" I upset

Humphrey: "needless to say it" I told her equally annoying to have to endure

A: "I forget I curse these in my mind," I said

Humphrey: "in fact you who is inside my mind," I said

A: "We'll see," I said

Humphrey: "So you mean you admit you're inside my mind," I said smiling

A: "No, you're inside my mind" I growled

That night at the foot of the mountains

Jhosh: "I think we should rest, I can not" I said exhausted

Kate: "We can not stop, A is getting closer and closer to the first valley" I said hurry

Jhosh: "Sorry, but I'm not in as good shape as you, and I have lived as a slave recent months, I have not eaten well in a while" I said annoyed

Kate: "good" grumbled, "looking for a place to stay, while I get some food" I instructed

Jhosh: nodded and went to find a cave, luckily for me, I found a five minutes from where we were, was small, just for two wolves, "perfect" I said to myself, then sat at the entrance to wait for Kate , after ten minutes, I saw a deer coming with good size

Kate: "I regret the delay, but almost did not find anything," I said

Jhosh: "it takes only been ten minutes," I said, surprised

Kate: "therefore, I usually take five to eight minutes," he explains

Jhosh: "I see, you've been through a great workout," I said surprised

Kate: "yes, the best of Jasper" I said, smiling, as we sat down to eat the deer, after thirty minutes, both of us were in an awkward silence until asked, "it shows that really had not eaten well "I said, laughing a little

Jhosh: "at least I have an excuse, what about you" I said laughing slightly

Kate: "do not look, well, I'm pregnant" explain

Jhosh: "oh, sorry that explains it," I said apologetically

Kate: both of us were in an awkward silence until I asked, "can you tell the story of the family of Humphrey"

Jhosh: "of course, but because" I asked curious

Kate: "I want to help" explain

Jhosh: "I understand" I said, then I began to tell the whole story of the origin of their skills after completing each went to one end of the cave and fell asleep

Meanwhile outside the northern forest

Humphrey: "you're in my mind," he keeps repeating

A: "you are not in mine," I growled, I was desperate, then note that it was night, "how long we were discussing" ask me

Humphrey: "several hours, and we can go," I said smiling

A: I gave a nervous and said, "I better go to sleep", quickly find a cave I went to bed and fell asleep

Humphrey: I saw how he fell asleep and smiled, "Kate, what retardate all you can, please hurry," I thought before falling asleep to the other side of the cave

The next morning at the base of the mountains of Jasper

Kate P.V

I woke up early, I could not sleep well because all night, I had this dream, where Humphrey was telling me to hurry up, they would stop to what most could only hope it's more than a dream, as Jhosh still asleep, I decided go hunt some breakfast, when I returned, bringing a moose medium, to my surprise was still asleep, "Jhosh arise" said

Jhosh: "five more minutes" I mumbled

"As you like you will miss breakfast," I said smiling as I headed to Moose

Jhosh: ears up when she said breakfast, immediately got up and I sat across from her, "when you captured that" I asked surprised

"Recently, I did not sleep well the same dream all night," said

Jhosh: "too bad" I said as he ate, "and what was" prompted by curiosity

"Humphrey told me to hurry up, they would stop to what else could" explain

Jhosh: "suddenly not a dream," I said still eating

"As you know" I asked

Jhosh "is only a possibility, but if Humphrey and mastered the essence of J is possible to communicate with you in your dreams" explain

"Real" I said surprised

Jhosh: "of course is one of the skills of J, being able to communicate even over long distances, but it only works with the most wants" to explain

"Then we have no time, you have to move," I said hurry, while finishing my part of the moose

Jhosh: finished eating and said, "follow"

I nodded and we walked, we walked all day to a moderately fast pace, when we were in the middle of the mountain heard a noise, "something big is coming" I whispered

Jhosh: "Best we hide," I said hurry

Quickly jump to a bush and hope to pass, after five minutes, we saw two big pass mountain lions, when enough away left the bush

Jhosh: "luckily heard them" I said

"If you train to improve my ear, but I hear many other large animals all over the mountain, but none in our direction," I said as I paid attention to what else I could detect

Jhosh: "Therefore I said that this road is very dangerous, there are all sorts of predators, from mountain lions Kodiak bears, there are many poisonous snakes so we must be ever vigilant" to explain

"I hope the training, I prepared for this beyond" I thought with a little nervous, but then I remembered it was for Humphrey, "we must continue" I said resolutely

Jhosh: "I agree," I said

"A question, because you help me, knowing the danger," I asked

Jhosh:'s look for a moment and said, "it is my duty"

"Your duty" I asked confused

**¿What duty has Jhosh?, ¿Kate arrive in time?, ¿Humphrey May delay to A enough?, ¿Jasper Herds will be willing to face the possible threat is Humphrey?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget write reviews of how they think the story so far  
I was looking on the internet, when I stumbled upon the official alpha and omega, there you can buy and download the Blu-ray with all extras bonds, there is also a link to the Facebook group for those who did not know her leave the link in my profile**


	62. the dangerous journey

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Kate P.V

"You must" ask curious

Jhosh:'s look for a moment and asked, "you really want to know"

"I do, but if you do not like to talk about it I get" I said smiling

Jhosh: "not that, I do not know how reactionary" I said a little thoughtful

I looked confused and said, "please tell me"

Jhosh: I let out a sigh and told him "my duty, the duty of my herd, is to help the descendants of the first three to dominate their full potential"

"I understand, but because you worry about how reactionary" he questioned

Jhosh: "for the same duty, we were forced to help Corrd" I said sadly

I was surprised at explanation, at first I started to get angry with him because why were in this mess, but then I calmed down, and I said "maybe made a big mistake, but only doing his duty"

Jhosh: "you're not mad at me" I asked a little scared

"No, not so, try to help Humphrey and that's what matters," I said smiling

Jhosh: "defraud not" I said determined

We walked for a few hours without incident, only we had to hide in a couple of times by bears and cougars, personally wanted to avoid any confrontation, but I knew I could be able to cope with one or even two predators do not want to take the risk, and I doubt Jhosh help me much in a fight, but I think the real reason was because I felt so confident and secure without Humphrey by my side

Jhosh: I saw that it was getting dark, "we have to take shelter fast," I said worried

I went out of my mind and saw that he was right, "it is true, look for a cave while I search some food" I instructed

Jhosh: nodded and went to find a place where we could be sure, after much searching I finally found a hole under a fallen tree, with a large stone next to the entrance, between carefully to verify that it was empty, I was lucky for me, then sat down to wait for Kate

When I finally found Jhosh, I saw that I find a hole under a tree, "this is all I found," I said as he dropped four rabbits

Jhosh "is pretty good, considering the scarcity of the land," I said encouragingly

"Thank you, but why you chose this place, I saw largest cave on the way over here" I asked

Jhosh: "if I also saw" I said

"Then" ask confused

Jhosh: "are not as secure as this, if you see that rock over the entrance, we can use it to seal the place and be safe until morning, without having us to worry" explain

"I mean, pretty nifty" said

Jhosh: "thanks, now eat and then we get rid of the remains hungry animals do not want us hanging around," I said as I began to eat a rabbit

I nodded and ate my pussy, when we finished, bury the two rabbits left over for breakfast tomorrow, and threw the remains of what we ate a few hundred meters from where we would sleep, after that I moved the rock to close the inlet and power sleep in peace, "the more we need" I asked

Jhosh: I did a quick calculation in my head and I said "tomorrow afternoon we should be reaching the top, hence the descent should be fast, we estimate a total one and a half to two" explain

", I thought you said you would take three days," I said annoyed

Jhosh: "Calm down, did not take into account that we would have to detour to avoid the dangers constantly" explain

"Do not know how to slow Humphrey A, we have to move more faster than today," I said decisively

Jhosh: "calm down Kate, remember that we have to come alive in the first place, and go with a good pace, considering the long direct way to literally have to go around almost three mountains" to explain

"Okay," I said, frowning, "but we will get up early tomorrow," I said firmly

Jhosh "really are not worried," I said with understanding

"A lot, but I do not know how I'm going to help" explain

Jhosh: I agreed and we both went to sleep

Meanwhile somewhere near the foot of a mountain, regular PV

Humphrey: "and that's how Shakey was caught in a tree, I'll tell you another story," I said smiling

A: "by gusting time NO!, I know these stories, I was there remember" desperate yell

Humphrey: I chuckled and said "I think it would be the fiftieth time, at least since breakfast" I said, smiling, "then you hear another" I asked

A: "NO" I yelled

Humphrey: "Okay, but calm down," I said mockingly

A: "Because this Humphrey do not you realize that you've lost, every moment I'm gaining more control, just a matter of time for you to eliminate you

Humphrey: "seriously, because I find the opposite," he said smiling

A: "you mean" I asked confused

Humphrey smiled and said, "actually I who is recovering gradually control"

A: "JA, do not make me laugh" I said bragging

Humphrey: "And what about your little incident this afternoon," I asked as he raised an eyebrow

A: "it was you" I growled

Humphrey: "Of course, just in case you thought you had slipped or something," I said smiling

A: "Actually yes" I said annoyed, as he recalled the incident this afternoon

Flash back

A: Humphrey finally had stopped for some reason was not around, I decided to go to the lake for a drink of water to calm my nerves, "all you can have fun Humphrey, soon disappear" while smiling evilly thought

At that point A is not realized, but his right eye began to turn blue ice began to take a few steps until it fell into the lake

A: "THIS COLD, what the hell happened" I asked confused, "suddenly slipping" assumed

End of Flash Back

A: "damn, how you've grown so strong" prompted furious

Humphrey: "because unlike you, I do I have something worth fighting for," I said earnestly

A: "Do not make me laugh, it just makes you weak" I said grimly

Humphrey: "So you think, because I do not, I know I have a herd to protect, a family to care, I know I can not fail, and that gives me more strength than you know," I said firmly

A: "suddenly if you get some strength, not so much unemployment anger" I said smiling

Humphrey: "we'll see" I said seriously, as I fade, even needed to rest, I knew that at this rate, would be coming tomorrow night, and should be prepared

A: I saw faded when it was gone I said to myself, "I have to hurry, it's becoming much stronger" then I started running, I would not sleep if necessary, I did not care to press the body to more Beyond boundary

Humphrey: I was resting in my mind, when I suddenly felt my whole body stressed, "you are doing to" ask me at that time to control scope of my body, I noticed that I was running and it was already noon, "my body would hold more if you keep this pace, I have to do something, "I said to myself, then I noticed a tree several feet ahead," this will hurt "I said to myself, while diverting its direction to the tree

At that moment there came a great blow that resounded throughout the area, Humphrey's body was motionless on the ground, both A, as Humphrey knocked unconscious by the blow

Meanwhile almost at the summit of the mountain

Kate: "hear that" I asked Jhosh

Jhosh: "listen to" I asked confused

Kate: "not sounded like something had hit with great force against another" to explain

Jhosh: "I heard nothing, but then I have not heard as good as you" I said

Kate: I went back to focus on the subject, we got almost to the top, only a matter of a few hours this morning, we had woken up early and had breakfast fast enough, when I left the small hole, note that had claw marks on the stone, at that point I knew I had to move, and we have not stopped since

Jhosh: "going very well, we're almost to the top," said Happy

Kate: "a question once you go down the mountain that we should both go to reach that place," I asked

Jhosh: "not much between ten and twenty minutes of walking, is indeed very close to the mountain" to report

Kate: "then follow" I said hurry, after three hours we finally reached the top, I could not help it bring me memories of my trip to Idaho with Humphrey, at that time I escape a tear to my eyes

Jhosh: Kate saw that a tear came out and asked "are you ok"

Kate: "Yes, it's just that this reminds me of a trip I took with Humphrey" explain

Jhosh: at that moment I heard a noise, "hear that" prompted nervous

Kate: "I was so nostalgic rays that I forgot to pay attention to potential predators," she said nervously

Jhosh: "you think you are" prompted nervous

Kate: "I do not know, but come over here and we have cornered" I said as I looked our options, the only was to descend as quickly as we can, but it is quite steep and dangerous, just then came a whole group of cougars

Jhosh: "this is not good, you can with them" I asked

Kate: "THAT, you're crazy, I can with a maximum two but five at a time, suddenly I was with Humphrey" nervous yell

Jhosh "means we have to wait our death," I said with fear as he closed his eyes

Kate: frantic look around until you identify a hollow log cut in half, "no, I will not die, Humphrey promised help and I will do, come," I said as I ran to the cortex

Jhosh: ran behind her, "you do" I asked confused but hurry, slowly approaching cougars enjoy as we are filled with fear

Kate: "saved our lives," he said as he pushed the crust to the edge of the mountain, "climb" command him

Jhosh: "want me to go up in that thing, could die" I said frantically

Kate: "is this or are they" I said while pointing to the Cougars that were only three meters and closing

Jhosh: "Good point, let's go" I said as I climbed

Kate: I quickly got on the back, and before the Cougars will sweep over us, push the sled, next thing I knew was that we were down at full speed, try to control myself, but it was quite difficult, "Jhosh , right "yell

Jhosh: "that" I asked confused and scared

Kate: "lean right" to explain

Jhosh: I did what you said and saw that we were moving to the right

Kate: I saw a tree in front of us and yell, "left"

Jhosh: I lean to the left and notice the tree narrowly dodged

Meanwhile at the base of the mountain, Humphrey began to react

Humphrey: "That hurt a lot" I said to myself, after shake a little note that was in control of my body, "the coup had greater effect on A" I thought, at that time reach hearing a distant sound, was noise would recognize anywhere was a sleigh gliding, look everywhere until I could identify the source of the sound, I saw a golden stain and white spot slipping on a piece of bark, when more attention could identify the spot gold as Kate, "I knew you would come" I said to myself, as a large smile grew on my face, then I focus on other stains, was a wolf who had never seen, but somehow that made me familiar, then I remembered the other wolf was the vision that showed me J

Flash back P.V Humphrey

Just left all the herds to their respective territories, and was in my cave to fall asleep with Kate underneath me we had both had a bit of fun that night, when I stay asleep

In Humphrey's dream, Normal P.V

Humphrey: I was in the middle of a valley I did not recognize, there are many ruins and strange rocks at him, "where I am" I ask, then I saw that they were images in front of me when I saw it finished forming were four wolves, vi that had golden fur, the other had white fur and the other two were gray coat, when I looked closer I recognized the golden fur as Kate, then I noticed the male next to her gray coat and note it was me, "that's weird" I thought, all moved, but very lens camera, and seemed not to notice my presence, then I may go to another wolf gray coat, I saw that his eyes were black, "A" shout scared, the only one not recognized was the other male white fur with gray belly, "is going" very confused and scared ask

J: "are having a vision or a premonition, as you like to call it" explain

Humphrey: "J" I said surprised, "this is the future, but as" I asked confused

J: "one of your many skills" to explain

Humphrey: "then A also has" asked a little scared

J: "No, this skill comes from me" to explain

Humphrey: "do not understand" I said

J: "not yet time to explain," I said calmly

Humphrey: watch the scene again, and asked him, "it is almost time to face A"

J: "is correct, but to overcome and master it once and for all have to come to this valley, also known as the first valley" explain

Humphrey: "for here" I asked

J: "It's a very spiritual place, here if you win the contest you gain control" to explain

Humphrey: "And if I lose" prompted nervous

J: "no room to lose," I said firmly

Humphrey: "I can train, I need it, A is very dangerous, I need all the letters I can to my advantage" I asked

J: "not sure" I said

Humphrey: "please do not do it just for me, I do for all, if A takes over all be dead, I must protect my pack to my family" I asked

J: I smiled and said "I will if you passed the test, and will train you"

Humphrey: "testing" I asked confused

J: "I do not train for any reason, must have a very noble and good reason for me to accept train, and you have it, you do not want to, just want to protect your loved ones," I said with great wisdom

Humphrey: "Great, when we started," I said happy

J: "immediately, but first you have to promise not to tell anyone," I said seriously

Humphrey: "because they" asked

J: "If you want to have all the cards in your favor is better than A does not find out, here are safe from him, and he can not see or hear what happens in your dreams" explain

Humphrey: "happens when awake, he will not have access to my memory" I asked

J: "No, today I will train your mind to be strong enough so that A can not see it," I said earnestly

Humphrey: "I hate keeping secrets, but I see the need for this, I promise" I said earnestly

J: "that is, ready for training many nights now on," I said proudly

Humphrey: "let's do it" I said with determination

J: "and indeed, this is where omega helps you be a mind with features of both omega and alpha is much more solid and strong" to explain

Humphrey nodded and we both began mental training

End of Flash back

Humphrey: "it is time" I thought, at that time, I felt that A was waking up, "let hatred control my body, but he is the only one who knows where that valley" I grumbled to myself

A: I woke up and noticed that he was standing at the foot of the mountain, then hold my head by great pain you gave me, "damn it, yes it hurt, but I have to hurry, Humphrey is very strong," I thought, and I returned to sprinting, at this rate would be arriving in a few hours

**¿** **Kate reached at Humphrey time?, ¿Will the training be enough for J Humphrey expires A?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	63. discussion

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

A: I woke up and noticed that he was standing at the foot of the mountain, then hold my head by great pain you gave me, "damn it, yes it hurt, but I have to hurry, Humphrey is very strong," I thought, and I returned to sprinting, at this rate would be arriving in a few hours

Meanwhile somewhere mountain

Kate: We were still sliding, is a very high mountain, "as we should by now" I asked

Jhosh: "I'd say an hour," I said, still fearing for my life as we went down on that log

Kate: "because both" I asked confused, at this rate we should be at the base in about twenty minutes tops

Jhosh: "BECAUSE THERE IS A VERY LARGE AND DEEP PIT AND IT IS UP FORWARD surround" terrified yell facing to front

Kate: look ahead and notice the great moat, "we have to jump" yell hurry

Jhosh: "YOU CAN NOT STOP THIS THING" yell scared

Kate: "no, Humphrey, it is impossible for me to do it alone, we have to jump, single wheel, to release the energy," he said as he jumped from the trunk

Jhosh: I saw Kate jump the trunk, "the hell that I have to lose" I thought after seeing my options, skip and imitate what Kate did shoot, it hurt a lot, but not as much as I imagined

Kate: I saw the bark away gradually until it fell into the pit, expect to hear the sound of shock when touching the ground, but it never came, "less bad jump" I thought, then I remembered to Jhosh, quickly down the side of the hill and found several meters ahead sitting, shaking the dust, when I approached said "see that was not so bad"

Jhosh: "Remind me to never again" will die while shaking my head from the impact

Kate: "Look on the bright side, Cougars saved us and we are carrying quite ride" I said with positive attitude

Jhosh: "it is true, but who the hell came up with an idea so crazy and dangerous," said

Kate: crush the ears against my head and said sadly "Humphrey"

Jhosh: immediately I realized my mistake and I said, "Best we move, we only need a few hours away"

Kate: "It is true we" I said, still a little sad

Meanwhile at the base of the mountain

A: I've been running for two hours straight, and I'm finally very close, then I hear a noise, coming from the mountain to within two hundred yards, when you locate the source of the noise could not believe my eyes, "as can "ask me with a grunt

Humphrey appeared at that time and told him happy, "I told you to come"

A: "how the hell I get Kate here," I growled

Humphrey: "not exactly, but hoped that would" I said smiling

A: "It's a shame, once you reach the valley, you can not do anything," I said mockingly, as he was going to start running, but my legs did not respond

Humphrey: "do not let you go anywhere," I said earnestly

A: I tried to move but it was useless, "Humphrey, let me go and" yell

Meanwhile a hundred and fifty yards away

Kate: we were almost to the base, when identifying a gray wolf with black eyes staring, "A" I growled, going after him, when I stopped Jhosh

Jhosh: "wait look" I told him to stop treating

Kate: you look closely, and noticed that one of his eyes turned blue ice, "Humphrey" I said cheerfully, as we reach closer to hear he was arguing, "who speaks" ask

Jhosh: "I'm not sure, but it seems that A, is discussing with Humphrey" explain

Kate: either we get closer and closer, and scope to listen, "Humphrey, let me go now," I ran until I was immediately in front of the

A: I saw Kate and in front of me, "how you got here," I growled

Kate: do not pay attention and said softly "Humphrey, I know you're there"

A: I began to lose control, little by little, "NO, DO NOT YOU DARE" yell

Kate: "we Humphrey, I know I can do it" will encourage you as he put a paw on his shoulder

Humphrey: finally regain control, but was very tired, fight for control against A is hard enough, then look directly Kate and said affectionately, "I missed you so much"

Kate: I saw it was Humphrey smiled widely, gave him a big kiss, full of passion and love, and said lovingly "missed you too much"

Humphrey: "I love you, I knew you would come" said lovingly

Kate: "I love you too, and never fail you," I said as we shared a hug

Humphrey: then I noticed the white wolf was watching us, "who is" asked

Kate: "He is Jhosh, the showed me the way here" to explain

Humphrey: I approached him and told him happy, "thank you very much for helping to get here"

Jhosh: "there was no problem," I replied in the same tone

Humphrey: at that time I did a design of pain and let out a little moan

Kate: "are you okay" I asked concerned

Humphrey: "is A, is trying to regain control, not how long you can hold out," I said

Jhosh: "then no need to hurry, the valley is not far from here," I said hurry

Kate: "but because we where to want to go" I asked worried and confused

Humphrey: "because it is the only place I can beat A once and for all" to explain, while panting heavily the mental fight is exhausting me

Kate: "what if you lose" I asked concerned

Humphrey: "No, I have that luxury," I said seriously, you can see he had a sad face, "but I'm glad you're here, with your support I can not lose," I said with more confidence

Kate smiled and said, "come on then"

Jhosh: "It is better that you help Humphrey, it is quite obvious that to maintain control over what stays pretty exhausted," I said

Kate nodded, and started off to help him walk Humphrey

Humphrey: "Thanks Kate," I said gratefully

Kate: "nothing" I said as I licked her cheek, walked for twenty minutes, every moment Humphrey saw weaker, trying to maintain control, "the missing, Humphrey resist not much" asked concerned

Jhosh: "not much, I'm seeing the place" I said

Kate: Look at where we were going, and saw it was a large cave, "I thought you said it is a valley" I asked confused

Jhosh: "it is, or at least that's what they say the ruins, but this is the entrance" to explain

Humphrey: "you've never been" asked confused

Jhosh: "not only opens access to a descendant of the first three and his companions" to explain, and the three arrived at the entrance of the cave, "I'll stay here" I said

Kate: "do not you come with us," asked

Jhosh: "Sorry, but I'm not close enough to Humphrey to be considered a companion, and someone has to protect their bodies" to explain

Kate: "care for our bodies as well" I asked confused

Jhosh: "Once inside, their essence will be transported to the first valley" explain

Kate: "and there is no risk to try to keep my body" I asked with fear

Jhosh: "at all, A body can only take Humphrey, because its essence is tuned only to your body" to explain

Humphrey: "but there are risks, not," I asked

Jhosh: "Of course, no A can attack them freely, to either" explain

Kate: "I will go with you, I do not care how dangerous it is, I'll be by your side" Humphrey told, knowing what I was going to say

Humphrey smiled confidently and said we "go"

Jhosh: "one more thing, time passes very different there than here," I warned

Humphrey: "how different" asked

Jhosh: "One day there is only an hour here," I said

Kate: "means that we do not have to worry about the time," I said calmly

Jhosh: "on the contrary, can not be more than two days there, or their essences remain trapped forever" I warned

Humphrey: two days from here or two days there, "I asked confused

Jhosh: "To tell the truth, I do not remember well, but to be safe, do not take longer than two days there," I said

Kate: "Great, we only have two days to find and defeat A" I said sarcastically

Jhosh: "do not have to find it, the anger with you, so it should not appear far away, the problem is that if they beat A, Humphrey dominate the essence, but it is a rather lengthy process, and a little painful," he I

Humphrey: "is serious, but it did not hurt when I did with J" I asked confused

Jhosh: "probably because you did it for many days, and gradually dominated, but this is suddenly too fast for your body, that's why you take time" to explain

Humphrey: "I mean, I have to beat A as fast as possible, to have more time to master its essence," I said in understanding

Jhosh: "So now hurry up, it shows you can not contain a later time," I said earnestly

Kate: both nodded and entered the cave, when we were inside, we saw that several stones began to glow, the next thing I heard was a big flash of light that blinded us when the light went out slowly, I could tell that was in a valley, look around me, to my relief Humphrey was next to me, but in front was another gray wolf, "a moment which of the two is Humphrey" ask me, both were blinded by the light and their eyes closed if was next to A is very dangerous because it could kill me at once, but I needed to be next to Humphrey, together with A surely could

Jhosh: I saw Kate's body much like Humphrey fell to the ground motionless, "already on the fence," I said to myself

Meanwhile in Jasper, all pack leaders met in a cave in the center of Jasper, to discuss what to do with the possible threat "

Dux: "we do" I said earnestly

Blaze: "I think you're exaggerating the situation," I said calmly

Steel: "seriously, because both the north and south, it remembers well the events that happened to your grandfather," I said earnestly

Garth: "you're right, we know what Humphrey capable, but controls such as A, their skills grow dangerously" I said remembering what happens

Winston: "anyway, for all we know, Humphrey is fighting very hard against the side," I said earnestly

Steel, "but we can not take risks, Aron remembers more wolves killed in one day, that all victims of the wars we've had" I reminded

Dux: "and if we're probably in better shape than Aron and besides that also possesses the skills that had the only other wolf that could cope was Jhosenqui" said alarmed

Tony: "It's true, but it also gives you more control over your wild side, if I recall, not attacked any of our wolf pack, the only ones attacked, was he represented a risk to the herd and Jasper "I reminded

Lilly: "It is true, if not for him, we would be in a war against the herd of Corrd" I said

Steel: "I really want to believe you can do it, but as we will be sure" they ask

Winston: "I sent two of our friends to continue to Humphrey these days, if you are struggling they should not say" explain

Dux: "when they got those friends of yours," I asked

"Right now gentlemen" said a voice from the entrance of the cave

Winston: "just in time, Marcel, Pady" said cheerful

Pady: "We regret the delay, but as soon we come" to explain

Steel: "you ready Winston" admitted

Moon: "and this Humphrey" ask with concern

Marcel: "that such A, had control over most of the trip," I said sadly

Pady: I saw all had sore eyes, sad and disappointed, "but I do not have all the control" I said a bit more lively

Marcel: "Pady please we are not sure of that," I said annoyed

Blaze: "continua, we need to know as much as possible," I said hopefully

Pady: "During the whole trip, was arguing with himself, saying things like leave me alone Humphrey, and Humphrey lost surrender and" to explain

Marcel: "yes, yes, and the strangest thing is that most of the time had one blue eye and one black" to explain remembering

Blaze: "I know, my son is still struggling with everything" said proud

Steel: "That gives enough hope," I said in a better mood

Dux: "I keep saying that we do not risk better," I said proudly

Garth: "it is true, it is better to be prepared just in case" I said

Moon: "that was the last I saw of Humphrey" I asked

Pady: "he met Kate," I replied

Eve: "like this Kate" I asked concerned

Marcel: "we saw quite well, I was not hurt whatsoever," I said

Both Eve and Winston let out a sigh of relief

Lilly: " and Humphrey did him no harm " I ask, knowing the answer

Pady "of any kind" I said

Marcel: "on the contrary, regained control, but looked very exhausted after doing" to explain

Pady: "very true, we followed a bit and became more and more tired," I said

Blaze: "interesting," I said thoughtfully

Steel: "You know it means" the question

Blaze: "just a hunch, but I think it is because it is mentally fighting against A" to explain

Dux: "I think it's time to vote," I said

Winston: "I agree, who gives him the benefit of the doubt to Humphrey" ask, I saw Steel, Lilly, Eve, Tony, Thasha, Blaze, Luna raised paw, "would be eight votes including me" I said

Dux: "who says we should take action as soon as we see them" ask, and I saw that no one raised paw, "I think it's just one vote," said a little disappointed

Garth: "who votes to have a contingency plan in the event that this out of control" and saw that Dux ask, Steel, Tony, raised leg, "me would be four votes"

Steel: "finally who votes for Humphrey self-test once you get" ask, I saw Winston, Lilly, Thasha, Tony lifted the leg, "would be five votes telling me" I said

Thasha: "This will take time," sighed

**¿What do flocks decide Jasper Humphrey?, ¿Kate Discover what the real Humphrey before it's too late?, ¿Humphrey and Kate can beat A once and for all?, Keep reading to find out, they are not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	64. the final fight, A vs Humphrey

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate  
**  
P.V normal in the first valley

Kate: I had no time to lose, must identify what was Humphrey, at that point I knew I could not trust my eyes, but in my heart, I closed my eyes, and I concentrate on the darkness, I began to see a picture , was Humphrey, quickly opened my eyes, and knew that Humphrey was the one in front, ran to his side, just in time because when both recovered vision, when I saw the front I saw that his black eyes, "good decision "I thought

A: "It looks like it's time" I said with an evil smile

Humphrey: "I have no time to lose, so I'll finish with you as quickly as possible," I said earnestly

A: "you'll end up with me, make me laugh, this is different, not only I have your same fitness, but I have also improved my part, which means I'm twice as strong as you," I said grimly

Humphrey: "I do not think, for our fun little trip, done working with J, which allowed me to master its essence," I said smiling

Kate: "What do you mean" I asked

Humphrey: "I have now J skills without controlling me" to explain

Kate: "seriously" but I said surprised and happy

Humphrey: "seriously, look," I said, I closed my eyes and concentrated

Kate: I saw Humphrey closed his eyes and concentrated, I was surprised when he opened his eyes were amber, but with a little flash of blue, "J" ask nervous

Humphrey smiled and said, "I am your loving companion Humphrey"

Kate: I knew it was not just because of his attitude, but because I feel, "what's the plan," I asked

Humphrey: "Stay safe as much as you can, if you make sure you attack this unsuspecting" explain

Kate: "why, but I want to help more fight beside you," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "you've done more than you think, just by your presence reminds me of what I stand for, and gives me strength to continue no matter what happens," I said as he smiled fondly

Kate: "be careful" I said as she kissed

Humphrey: when we broke the kiss I said "now go to a safe place

Kate nodded and went about ten meters, close enough if it would help Humphrey, but far enough away as to be taken by surprise

Humphrey: I saw Kate was put in a safe place and then turned my attention to A, "you'll never put my family in danger," I growled

A: "when I'm done with you, Kate will be the next" I growled

Humphrey: both we circled around each other, waiting for the moment to strike, on a sudden I heard some rocks that fell in the distance, almost on impulse pounce on me

A: I saw Humphrey pounced, and try to dodge the attack

Humphrey: I saw A dodged my attack, and I tried to attack, but I managed to divert his paw with me, while using the other to attack

A: use my other leg to block his shot, and try to bite him in the neck

Humphrey narrowly dodge it, I try to chop off the neck while it was happening in front of me

A: I saw an attempt to cut my neck, quickly rolled, and I lunged against

Kate looked impressed the fight, wanted to help Humphrey, but they moved so fast, it was ridiculous, I could barely follow his movement with my eyes, all I could do was encourage him, "we Humphrey, can beat" will encourage

Humphrey: we both had fought for an hour straight, and neither wanted to give in, but during that time, I've managed to scoring some hits, the spirits of Kate helped me quite

A: "I'm impressed, I never thought you could take the pace, but the more will endure" I said as we continued fighting

Humphrey: "much more than your sure" I said smiling

A: "I do not, I've always been an essence, I feel tired hungry or thirsty, you on the other side, just a matter you reach your limit" I said as I smiled evilly

Humphrey: "Do not forget that I have the skills now J, my stamina has improved tremendously," I said still struggling

A: At that time I had a plan to beat him, both still fighting for two hours, what he did not realize that I was getting close to Kate, she was so impressed with the fight, I do not notice that I about

Kate looked like Humphrey and A still fighting, but note that Humphrey has been hit more shots, it was only a matter of time he beat A, then I saw that A looked at me, and I realized that they were very close, unannounced I lunged

Humphrey: note that A looked away from me, when I noticed I looked, and Kate had rushed over, opened my eyes, and I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline, I felt that the time was moving slowly, jump with all my might to intercept , was not quick enough to get between A and Kate, but not enough to defend me, next thing I knew was that I was thrown to four feet away, and had a terrible pain in my shoulder

Kate: I saw horrified as Humphrey took the hit for me, and was sent several feet away, quickly ran his hand, "are you okay" I asked worried and scared

Humphrey: "No, I feel a terrible pain in my shoulder," I said as he held my shoulder with my foot

Kate: " let me revise honey," I said sweetly

Humphrey: I dropped my shoulder and showed him the wound

Kate: I was shocked, it was a wound two inches long, quite deep, by little and cut the shoulder, " quiet, I will bind " I said hurry, while looking leaves around, hopefully a gust of wind brought several sheets Good size, quickly and grabbed a use to cover him bleeding, "going to be fine, do not worry" I said worried trying to make a fake smile to cheer

Humphrey: "just do me a favor," I said while resisting the pain

Kate: "anyone, tell me" I said

Humphrey: "Stay safe," I said softly, trying to stand

Kate: "No, you can barely stand, you will not be able to fight," I said worried

Humphrey: "No time to argue, A is coming, I have to try, and it's too dangerous for you," I said earnestly

Kate: "I killed you if you fight in this state" worried yell

Humphrey: "At least I have to try," I said determined

Kate: "Please do not do it, I need you," I said softly as tears escaped from my eyes

Humphrey: I gave him a little kiss and said fondly, "whatever happens, remember that I love you"

Kate: "I love you too, please do not die," I said softly, but with fear in the latter part

Humphrey: "I will do everything I can," I said smiling, then turned my attention to A and I said to Kate, "now put safe"

Kate nodded and went to several meters away

A: I saw Kate walked away, "I'll take care of it, once I finish with you," I said smiling

Humphrey: "I will not allow" I growled

A: I pounce, but surprisingly I achievement dodge and tried to attack me, but I easily block

Humphrey: "fought the best they could, because the lesson of my shoulder almost could not move my leg, though still fighting for twenty minutes, I could barely defend myself, I had inflicted several blows during that time

A: "This really surprised that you can keep fighting even though your injury, but will not last long," I said as I laughed

Humphrey: only I growled, knew he was right, would not last much longer, but still, "I will not surrender" yell

Kate looked horrified as he was earning A Humphrey, but he refused to surrender every time he threw it back to stop, "I wish I could do something," I told myself as I began to mourn

"Maybe you can," said a voice quite deep but relaxing

Kate: " who goes there " ask to hear the strange voice, which for some reason or Humphrey or A had noticed

"Quiet, just want to help" the voice said calmly

Kate: "like I can trust you, and because it seems that I only hear" I growled

"Is because I only communicate with you, and you want to help, because in a way this is my fault," said the voice

Kate: "and I can help" I asked still a bit skeptical

"If you come, I can give you part of your strength temporarily to Humphrey" I explain briefly

Kate: "as I know that I put away my strength or give them to A" prompted grumbling

"You'll have to trust me, but I do not long resist Humphrey" said the voice

Kate: Look at Humphrey, and saw that A was giving a beating, despite all the blows always got up again, I knew it was for me, and if I had had the opportunity to help, "okay" I said the voice

"A warning, you'll be very tired, it is possible that you pass out from fatigue" the voice warned

Kate: "I do not care just do it and fast" I said resolutely

"So be it," said the voice

Kate: notice a white aura began to surround, Humphrey saw and noticed that he was also being surrounded by the same aura, suddenly began to feel more and more tired, to the point that I got to sit

Humphrey was being beaten badly by A, when suddenly I feel a sudden surge of energy, slow the next stroke, with my leg at the time notice a white aura around me, it felt very warm energy flowing through my body, I wasted no time and immediately started to attack faster than you thought possible

A: I saw Humphrey was surrounded by a white aura, brake my blow and then immediately started attacking me with great speed, could not defend myself, "Where the hell do so much energy bag" I thought desperate

Humphrey: I did not know where it came from this energy, but I did not care, all I knew was that I should not waste it, I kept attacking him with all the strength I had, unaware of the shoulder pain to keep attacking

Kate: Humphrey looked happy as I used my strength to beat A, it can help and that was what I was proud, even though each time I feel more and more tired, I knew it was only a matter of time for me faint, but I did not care

Humphrey: still fighting for five minutes, A was at its limit, had large wounds all over his body, I was pretty hurt, especially by the shoulder, but he still had that big increase in energy, then look at Kate and I saw that too, was surrounded by the white aura, but I was very tired, "should give me your strength" understood, "not fail you" I said to myself, turn to look at A, "this just" I said earnestly

A: "All I had planned, so good, but because he failed, where'd you get so much energy," he growled without being able to stay too injured to stop

Humphrey: "let's just say that Kate is always there when I need it," I said seriously but happy

A: look over your shoulder and notice that Kate also had that white aura, "how the hell did that" I ask

Humphrey: "will not waste his strength," I said seriously, and then gave the final blow, "Goodbye A, forever," I said seriously

A: "Well done, you beat me, you won the right to own my abilities, use them wisely," I said with my last breath

Humphrey: I saw A simply vanished, at that time the white aura slowly faded when I went to where he fainted note Kate, "Kate" screamed and ran to her

Kate: I saw A faded, "finally over" I thought, as I watched Humphrey coming, but I was so tired and weak that everything went black me, the last thing I heard was screaming my name Humphrey

Humphrey ran as fast as I could to her, when I get checked her vital signs, to my relief was still breathing, the charge to the shade of a nearby tree, where the suit, and lay down beside her, at that moment I felt that my whole body began to tense, like it was burned inside, "should be the strength of A is now assimilating my body" I thought, while resisting the urge to scream in pain, it was incredibly painful, it was so much pain to finish fainting by same

Shortly after the two wolves fainted a strange figure appeared and approached them

Meanwhile amid Jasper, after many hours of discussion, and vote herds leaders had finally agreed on three things

Tony: "What we have agreed so far is first to give the benefit of the doubt to Humphrey, but stay alert, second, in case you lose control again, I took a chance and we will attack, and finally if you say that Now you can control, we take away from Jasper to check "I said and watched as everyone nodded

Thasha: "go over seven hours of discussion, and only three things we could reconcile" tired despite

Steel: "It is better that each return to their respective herd, and be prepared, if you fail the accounts should be back in three or four days," I said

Winston: all nodded and said goodbye, then each went to his pack, when we were at some distance, I told them tired, "was a long meeting"

Tony: "I agree, my friend, but at least we Humphrey give him the benefit of the doubt" I said

Winston: "if it was the best thing that came out of it," said

Lilly: while my dad and Tony spoke, I approached Garth, and ask something that's been bothering me the whole meeting, "Garth, honey, I can ask you something," I said sweetly

Garth: "Of course dear, whatever," I said with the same tone sweet

Lilly: "because you were so, as it were, against Humphrey" I asked

Garth: "not that I have anything against the coyote, I even like" explain

Lilly: "and then" I asked confused

Garth: "is that I have fear that a loss of control of those hurt you," I said sincerely

Lilly: "I understand you're worried, but not as much as we know, in fact, Humphrey has been one of my best friends" to explain

Garth: "It is true, I do not know much, that's why I acted like that," said

Lilly: "Quiet, I understand but be more faith in the" I said sweetly

Garth: "I'll try, I really want to achieve it," I said with hope

Lilly: "I will achieve I have faith in the" I said determined

**¿What will happen to Kate and Humphrey?, ¿What was that voice that helped Kate?, ¿What is that figure that approaches Humphrey and Kate while they are unconscious?, ¿How Humphrey prove control when you return?, Keep reading to find out**


	65. the revelation

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Kate: I started waking up with a little headache, look around and notice that he was in a cave, "what has happened, and how I got here" I asked confused, then I remembered something important, "where is Humphrey" Ask me in a hurry, try to stand, but was very tired and falling ends thudding, then I saw a wolf fur all white, with blue eyes

"I see you're awake" said the wolf as he approached

Kate: I recognized that voice immediately, "you were the voice that helped me" I asked surprised

The wolf laughed slightly and said, "If that was me"

Kate: "where we are, and where is Humphrey" I asked

"We are in my cave, and your partner is resting in the next room," replied the wolf

Kate: I gathered all my strength and ran quickly to the next room and saw him still sleeping, but I care to see that he had a face of pain, "that's wrong" I asked concerned

"Just passed out from the pain, nothing serious" calmly replied the wolf

Kate: "WE, THE PAIN, WHAT HAPPENS" yell very worried and anxious

"Calm down, naturally your body is accepting the abilities of A, and as it was a sudden discharge was too much pain" I explain calmly

Kate: "There is nothing you can do to reduce your pain" asked me to see him suffer so much hurt

"I'm sorry, but have to go through that," he said with a little pain in his voice

Kate: I lay down beside her, as I leaned my head on his side

Humphrey: I felt something in my side, I woke up slowly, with great pain through my body, I let out a loud groan of pain without wanting

Kate: I heard the groan beside me, and saw Humphrey awoke, "Humphrey" I said with cheerful

Humphrey: to see her beautiful face cheerful, made me forget the pain is, "Kate" I said as cheerfully

Kate: "how you feel" I asked concerned

Humphrey: a terrible pain ran through my body, it felt like my body throbbed with pain, "not so bad" lied

Kate knew she was lying not to worry, "tell me seriously," I said with sweet tone

Humphrey knew he could not lie, "okay, I can not move the pain" admitted

Kate: "quiet, baby is only temporary, but you will care what else can" I said with love

Humphrey: "Do not have to, only your company I forget the pain," I said affectionately

Kate: both share a big kiss, full of love and passion, until the wolf that brought us to the cave we stopped

The wolf cleared his throat was still present indicating that

Humphrey: look at the wolf try to stand up to defend myself but it was useless, all I could do was growl

Kate: "Calm down dear, it helped" explain

Humphrey: I calm down and asked "and who you"

"I can call Scoot" I said smiling

Kate: "He was the one that allowed me to give my strength" to explain

Humphrey: "seriously" I asked surprised

Scoot: "If, let's say I have many skills in this world" to explain

Humphrey: "wau, thank you, you helped us enough," I said gratefully

Scoot: "it's the least I could do, in a way I feel it's my fault," I said a little sad

Kate: "What do you mean" I asked confused, it was the first time I'd said that

Scoot: "it'll explain tomorrow, it's quite late," I said

Humphrey: Look for the entrance of the cave and notice that it was night, "were out all day," I said surprised

Scoot: 'really were unconscious all day yesterday and today, "I said

Kate: "oh no, we're out of time, we must now" I said hurry

Scoot: "can not go, at least Humphrey no, not until you have accepted the full force of A" to explain

Humphrey: "As soon as" asks worried

Scoot: "as about a week" I replied

Kate: "but do not have much time, if we stay more than two days to stay caught our essences" anguished yell, for any reason cease to Humphrey ago

Scoot: "woa, relax it's true, they can not stay more than two days, two days there," I explained

Humphrey: "That means that we can stay up forty-eight days here," I said as I let out a sigh

Scoot: "exact" Happy told

Kate: "That's a relief," said

Scoot: "talk tomorrow both need rest," I said as she left the room

Kate: I went back to accommodate my head in if side, but I asked a little concerned "does not hurt to do"

Humphrey: "at all, in fact I enjoy the feeling" I said affectionately

Kate: "Goodnight, I love you" I said lovingly

Humphrey: "I love you too, sleep well" I said lovingly, and we both fell asleep

Kate: "as surprised to have him by my side" I thought before falling asleep, the next morning I woke up first, I saw that Humphrey was still asleep, I decided to stay in the same position until he woke up, after twenty minutes, I felt I began to wake , "good morning love" I said affectionately

Humphrey: "good morning beautiful" I said with the same affection we shared a quick kiss, and asked "as you sleep"

Kate: "beautifully, and had not slept well in days," I told him happy

Humphrey: "since all this started, no" I said sadly

Kate: "yes, but" but Humphrey told me off

Humphrey: "I'm so sorry I left you alone, I'm sorry, I failed you," I said with sadness

Kate: "do not do that, you had to, to protect myself, puppies, and the herd" I said sweetly

Humphrey smiled

Kate: "let's get up and get something to eat breakfast, I'm starving" I said changing the subject

Humphrey: "There is only one small problem," I said a little embarrassed

Kate: "what is love" I asked confused

Humphrey: "I can not stand still, I feel my body not responding" to explain

Scoot: "it is not surprising, as I said you need a week to accept the force of A, in that time you can not move" he explains as he entered the room

Kate: "Quiet baby, go for something to eat then," I said, smiling as he licked her cheek

Scoot: "is not necessary, I have plenty of food, in another room, you can go and get whatever you want" I offered

Kate: "we do not want to be a bother," I said

Scoot: "seriously it's no trouble, plus I like the company, I've been here quite alone" they admitted

Humphrey: "how long" I asked, feeling bad for the

Scoot: "too" I said as I looked down

Kate: "I'm sorry" I said

Scoot: "Do not worry, go and choose what you want from there," he said as he pointed to another room about eight feet away

Kate: she walked not stop admiring how big the cave was also appreciates that the roof had a fairly bright moss species, so very well lit inside, when you enter the room I said, note that it was very cold, but I was more surprised to see all the food I had, caribou, deer, rabbits, various kinds of fish, moose "go" I said surprised, after that, I took a moose and drag it back to the room where were, when you stop moose near Humphrey so I could eat, I asked, "and you captured all that"

Scoot: "I said, I have too much free time" I said

Kate nodded and sat down next to Humphrey, grabbed a moose leg and the approach

Humphrey: "thanks love" I said licking her cheek

Kate: I returned the gesture, and took another piece of meat to me, after we finished eating, it was time for some answers, "thank you for your hospitality and all, but could you explain some things" I asked

Scoot: "hare my best shot" I said

Humphrey: "first because you said you felt guilty about my encounter with A" asked

Scoot: I sighed and said, "because technically I was the one who created it first," I said

Kate: "you created to A" I said annoyed

Scoot: "technically was the one who gave him the skills to those three first wolves" to explain

Humphrey: "you, because of you, I was always afraid of hurting those who love you" I growled fiercely was really angry

Scoot: had ears flattened against my head and I said guiltily, "I had the best intentions, I never imagined what would happen, I'm so sorry that I did to you and all your family"

Humphrey: I was angry with him, I did not want to speak to him

Kate: "And because you gave him power like those three wolves" annoying prompted mainly by what passed Humphrey

Scoot: "I had the best intentions, I just wanted to have peace in their world" to explain

Kate: "I understand, because you gave it to J that power, but what about A and T" asked

Scoot: "T, was the classic alpha, liability wise, sure was proud, but he had his strengths, J was an omega always seeks peace and quite wise" to explain

Kate: "and to" ask

Scoot: "He was a lone wolf, so it is very antisocial and wild, but knew what had to be done in time of crisis" to explain

Kate: "and that an omega, an alpha and a lone wolf" asked

Scoot: "because I needed a wolf who understood each class, so I could make peace, clear your way, chosen because they were the best of each type" explain

Humphrey: "but really did not go as you thought," I said annoyed

Scoot: "more or less, J and their descendants did a great job riding herd herd in resolving conflicts peacefully, there were few times I had to use their skills, T alpha was a head like all his descendants, long used the force to maintain a herd organized his original vision was to bring together all flocks as one, but over time their descendants were losing that vision "to explain

Humphrey, "and A" you ask annoying

Scoot: "he did not care, I just want a peaceful life, but problems always seemed to follow, whenever looking for a home, or a place to settle with your partner, but there was always a war or a fight that was so was with all his descendants, eventually essence became more and more wild, only sought to end all that, and the only way I found was to kill anyone who bothered "to explain

Kate: "Wow" I said surprised

Scoot: "and although you do not want to admit Humphrey, you look so much like both J A" I said

Humphrey: "that I'm not like them, his personality is completely different from mine," I said a little annoying

Scoot: "not true, your personality has fragments of the two, for example, you are calm and passive as J, but brave and determined as A" I said

Humphrey: "be all" I said a little stubborn

Scoot, "but also, you're witty as J, and are equally or more loving than the true A" I said

Humphrey: "I can not believe that this monster can feel love" I said annoyed

Scoot: "told the real A, and if he was quite loving, especially with your partner, the only way to achieve accept that power, was saying that he could protect his partner from danger, and so it was with all their seed, takes the example of the previous Aron had the essence of A, he loved his family, when he lost in the great conflict of Jasper, her whole world collapsed, if not Jhosenqui had unleashed anger for having lost, have destroyed all flocks of Jasper "explain

Humphrey: "I had never heard of them, if I recently found out that this is for my family," I said confused

Scoot: "seriously, because I think your partner know what I mean," I said looking at her

Humphrey: "true" asked

Kate: "Yes, in fact all Jasper know, you were the only one who was not aware of that," I said sadly

Humphrey, "and because they told me," I said, I could not feel anything hurt me by hiding my family's history

Kate: "I am very sorry not telling you, but your parents made us swear not we told you" I explained I was sad, I felt guilty, always knew deep down that deserved to know the truth

Humphrey: "then this had happened," I said

Scoot: "yes and no, it's not the first time that A is released into pure rage, but it was the first time that everyone was in grave danger, Humphrey you are the first descendant of both A and J, why you were so strong that not even a descendant of T could stand before you, and that you had not discovered your potential "explain

Humphrey: "I need time to process" I said as I turned around, what hurt me most was that Kate I hide something so big

Kate: I felt horrible, I knew I should have said, I saw Scoot, left the room and I followed him, "you had to be so blunt" I said annoyed

Scoot: "he deserved to know the truth," I said calmly

Kate: "I know," I said sadly

Scoot: "do not worry, he I love you much, just being a little hurt, give it time," I said soothingly

Kate knew she was right, I decided to take a walk around the cave, to my surprise, the more walking was becoming deeper, after several hours of walking, I gave up and decided to return back, "this place is endless "I thought, when it finally arrives," Humphrey wanted to talk about what happened, he had every right to be angry, always wondered why this happened to him, and although he knew the answer never told when reach the room I saw that he was asleep, "I suppose it tomorrow" I told myself, I noticed that he was shaking a little cold, lay down beside me to share our warmth, before falling asleep, I licked her cheek and affectionately said "I love you, please forgive me" and I fell asleep at his side

Kate did not notice, but Humphrey even sleeping, smiled and whispered "I love you too"

**¿What other secrets hidden Scoot?, ¿Humphrey, As react to the information he was told?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	66. the reaction

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Kate: the next morning, I woke up, and almost immediately felt that Humphrey was waking, I knew it was time to give him a deserved apology

Humphrey: "I woke up and felt something very soft and warm beside me, I rolled and I saw Kate

"I need to talk to you" they both said at the same time

Kate: "me first, is important," said

Humphrey: "No, first I really need to tell you this," I said, then look directly in the eyes and said "sorry"

Kate: I was surprised by what he said, "I feel, because I'm the one who should apologize," I said surprised and confused

Humphrey: "I'm sorry, I should not react like that, I know I promised not to tell me, and you value your promises, and I understand," I said

Kate: "I'm sorry but anyway, you deserved to know the truth," I said

Humphrey: "leave this in the past, it does not matter, I know what happened to my family and because I have these skills, the rest does not matter," I said while smiling positively

Kate: "You're right leave all this behind, it is important that we have a family together," I said lovingly

Humphrey: "It is true, no longer need to worry now, just to have a long and happy life together" I said as he kissed

Kate: When we broke the kiss, hug him with all my might, "I'm so glad you're not mad at me," I said, cheerfully

Humphrey smiled and gently die "You know I could never be angry with you"

Kate smiled and gave him a quick kiss, then both settled to rest, Humphrey could hardly move, not to mention the pain, but at least trying to hide not to worry

Scoot: in and saw the two lovebirds lying next to each other, "I see you've resolved their conflict" Happy told

Humphrey: "There was never really one only needed time to process the information, I was never angry with Kate" will explain as we stroked

Scoot: "I'm glad I came anyway, to offer something" I said smiling

Kate: "that is" a little suspicious asked

Scoot: "I know you're pregnant, right," I said smiling

Kate: "If, as you knew" I asked a little scared

Scoot: "I feel all the scents that come into the world" to explain

Kate: "seriously, the feel, and you know how many will be" asked

Scoot: "Yes, but I will not spoil the surprise," I said smiling

Humphrey: "better" I said agreeing

Kate: "and that you mention it," I said trying to get back to the point

Scoot: "oh yeah, it's because I wanted to know if you want your offspring to have the same skills, you have your" ask them

Kate: "does that not every two generations" asked

Scoot: "I wonder why your offspring" to explain

Humphrey: "I personally do not want, do not want my family to have to go through this torture, fear of offending those who want, or they can hurt others unintentionally, but that is a decision we make together" I said looking at Kate

Kate: "went through a lot because of that stupid to not want that for our offspring," I said as I looked at Humphrey

Scoot: "then it is decided, I will make medicine for that, will tonight," I said

Humphrey: "that's great, but I can seize power from my" I asked hopefully

Kate: "because you want that, you are the wolf's stronger than" I asked confused

Humphrey: "I do not care about that, all I want is to spend my life with you, do not need or want this power" to explain

Kate: "I see that you still have the humble, funny and loving heart of an omega" I said smiling

Humphrey: "and always will be," I said smiling

Scoot: "It's a shame because I can not," I said

Humphrey: "because" I asked

Scoot: "because the essences and combined in you, I can not take away the power, without killing yourself in the process" to explain

Humphrey: "I understand" I said a little sad

Kate: "Do not worry darling, remember that no matter what, we'll be together" I said fondly

Humphrey: "thanks, means a lot," I said with joy

Scoot: "See you tonight," I said as he left

Kate: I saw came out and then I went to Humphrey, "and you want to do" I asked

Humphrey: "I do not know, but remember that I can barely move," I reminded

Kate: "true" I said thinking

Humphrey: "I wonder how long I have until I can move and feel all this damn pain," I wondered aloud inadvertently

Kate: I thought a moment and said, "Scoot said it would be a week, it's been three days, that means there are only four more" I said

Humphrey: "even four 'sob, I really felt great pain constantly

Kate: "quiet, just four days and it's all over," I said sweetly

Humphrey smiled, licked her cheek with affection, and spent the rest of the afternoon passing together, talking, telling jokes, or just enjoy each other's company, without realizing it was night

Scoot: "this list" I said going into her room while wearing a crust filled with a deep blue liquid

Humphrey: "Great, and how it works" I asked

Scoot: "is very simple, Kate just have to take it" to explain

Humphrey: "not negatively affect or our puppies" I asked

Scoot: "in any way, just wipe the genes that give power" to explain

Kate: "those who" ask confused

Scoot: "I have no desire to give them a biology class, just trust me take it" I said

Humphrey: "a class that" ask confused

Scoot: "forget it, it will not hurt you or your offspring" to explain

Kate: Humphrey and I shared a look, then I approached and took the bark, and started to drink it, "tastes terrible" I said as furrowed their brows

Scoot: "I never said I knew well," said

Humphrey: I approached Kate, despite the pain he was feeling, and I put my leg over hers, "I'm here," I said sweetly

Kate smiled at his support, and continue taking the horrible substance as quickly as I could, when done, take all the water we had in another crust, to remove the awful taste out of my mouth

Humphrey: I saw that you took all the water, "I feel better" I asked a little worried

Kate: "a little, but still I have this horrible taste in my mouth" I said

Humphrey: "let me help you with that," I said smiling

Kate: "as you can" but was interrupted by a big kiss full of love, we stayed for what seemed an eternity, but was actually a few minutes, when we had to separate for breath

Humphrey: "better" I said smiling

Kate: "Yes, but I think even I have a bit of bad taste," I said flirtatiously

Humphrey smiled and shared another big kiss

Scoot: "it seems they will be fine, see you in the morning" I said, but I do not pay attention, they were too immersed in the moment, "couples" I thought as I left the room

Kate: When we broke the kiss note that Scoot was not, "I wonder when it was" thought

Humphrey: "We will not rest" I said as I lay

Kate: I lay down beside her and rested my head on his side, "Goodnight Love" I said sweetly

Humphrey: "sleep tight beautiful, I love you more than anything," I said sweetly

Kate shared a quick kiss and we were sound asleep

P.V Humphrey, four days after

It had been four days, during these my mobility was quite small, and I could not get out of that room at that time, but at least Kate was always by my side, he said there had to be all the time next to me, I could go for a walk and spend time, but she insisted on staying really was the best part of the week, I felt very happy and glad that he was so aware of me, I never felt so much appreciation and concern for me from a person , when I finally could move again, I felt stronger than ever, "good morning darling" I said as I felt I awoke, I woke up early, and while waiting for Kate woke up was lost in my thoughts

Kate: "good morning love, how you feel," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "great, the pain disappeared last night, and I feel I could run two miles without getting tired" told energetic

Kate: "That's wonderful," I said happily as I stood up and stretched

Humphrey: I got up and stretched too, but as he had spent much time lying, was a little painful

Kate: I was glad to see him standing, was the first time I was able to smooth this week, "it seems that we can go back," I said happy

Humphrey: "Yes, finally have a quiet life with my beautiful place," I said happily

Kate was really enjoying the time we had, until I came, "and you know how to get back" I asked

Humphrey: "oh, no, never thought of that," I said thoughtfully, and feeling somewhat awkward

Kate: "maybe Scoot know" I suggested

Humphrey: "If we get it," I said

Kate nodded and they both left the room, when I saw the long hall, I remembered that this cave was huge, "this place is huge, as we find," I said as she looked around, trying to get his trail, the only problem is that this is their home, their scent was everywhere

Humphrey: I concentrated for a moment, and I could feel a presence about ten meters in a room to the left, "Kate, over here," I said

Kate: "the dress" I asked

Humphrey: "No, but sorry, it's weird to describe, perhaps an ability to A, or J" to explain

Kate: "we" I told him to trust him, both walked to the room, when we saw him sitting in front of a wall, but the strange thing is that the wall had moving images

Humphrey: "sorry Scoot, you're busy" ask from the entrance of the room

Scoot: "at all, forward pass" I said

Kate: both we and can not help but ask, "what is this" I asked as she pointed to the wall with images that move

Scoot: "It's like a kind of portal, allows me to see what is happening in their world" to explain

Humphrey: "Great" I said

Scoot: "If look for example" I said while playing a rock next

Kate: I saw the pictures and recognized as the territory of the herds together, all was peaceful, although all were quite agitated and worried for a reason, "because they are so worried," asked

Scoot: "So are afraid only Humphrey" to explain

Humphrey: "to me" I said sadly

Kate: "and that" I asked

Scoot: "afraid it gets out of control or losing control again, mate" to explain

Humphrey, "but he never hurt anyone" I said sadly

Scoot: "indeed if you hurt Garth" remember

Humphrey: "fucking A, avoid to kill him, but it does not hurt" I growled to myself

Kate: "quiet, be convinced that you are no longer any danger," I said smiling

Humphrey: "I have afraid to go" I said

Kate: "Because, you can not lose control again," I said sympathetically

Humphrey: "it's not that, it's difficult to live in a place where you are afraid" I confessed

Kate: " you just have to gain their trust " I said sweetly

Humphrey: "And if not, and if you away from me, I could not stand it," I said sadly

Kate: "at least try, in the worst case, we fled together and make a new pack," I said with affection

Humphrey: "Abandon all my " I said surprised

Kate: "of course, because I love you, more than anything," I said with affection

Humphrey: "Do not know how much it means to me" I told him very happy, knowing that would leave everything, just for me

Scoot: "If you try, also because the leaders of the herds trust you" I said

Humphrey: "seriously" I said surprised

Scoot: "If they had a meeting, where they agreed to give you the benefit of the doubt, the only thing is that you try out to see if you already have self-control" to explain

Humphrey: "I will show you" I said with joy

Scoot: "well spoken, many have faith in you, do not let them down," I said cheerful

Humphrey: "I will not" I said determined

Kate smiled at the determination of Humphrey, and then I remembered because we came first, "Scoot, you know how we can return to our world" asked

Scoot: "of course, follow me," I said as she left the room, and then the cave, we walked for fifteen minutes until we arrived at the same place where they had their battle with A, "here is" I told

Humphrey: "and where this" I asked, looking around

Scoot: "right here, is where the barrier dividing the two worlds is very thin, just have to concentrate on back and will do" to explain

Kate: "nothing" I asked

Scoot: I thought for a moment and said, "yeah, do not forget to visit me from time to time" I said smiling

Humphrey: "of course, but one last question, as you met A, J, and T, from what I understand, they died many generations ago" I asked

Scoot: "because I'm immortal, in fact, would be like a god to you," I explained

Kate: "but if I remember correctly, the only god that I mentioned is known as the first, the first wolf in history," said

Scoot: "Yes, that's me" I said

Humphrey: "Wow, what an honor" said realizing the magnitude of the news

Scoot: "are lucky, wolves are among the few who have met me in person," I said

Kate: "seriously" said

Scoot: "of course you would say that, I just have seen five wolves in history, two of which are ancestors of yours Humphrey" said

Humphrey: "really was a great honor to meet you, sorry I shouted at the beginning of the week," said embarrassed

Scoot: "do not worry about it, you had every right to have been angry," I said calmly

Humphrey: "these annoying but not least, I would not take the wrath of a god" joke

Scoot: I laughed at his joke and said, "it is true, do not want, in fact I like both and much, if you ever need help, do not hesitate to call me," I said cheerfully

Kate: "I have in mind," I said smiling

Scoot: "And one more thing before you leave, if you do not mind I'd like to be with you when the puppies are born" ask them

Kate: "You are welcome to know when they are born," I said smiling

Scoot: "Great see you in two months and twenty days," I said

Kate: "expect the puppies will be born at exactly that moment," I asked

Scoot: "so" I said as I watched faded

Humphrey: we were blinded by the same light that lit up when we entered, when recalling the vision, I saw that we were in the cave that led us Jhosh

Kate: I was reacting, I shook my head, it hurt a bit

Jhosh: I saw the two were waking, to my relief, "seem to have been two days here," I thought, then I approach them and ask them "how they feel"

Humphrey: "Out of a headache, quite well," I said as I stood up

Jhosh: "I was starting to worry, there were long time" I said

Kate: "were there more than a week, here what was" asked

Jhosh: "nearly nine hours," I said

Humphrey: Look for the entrance and note that was just dawning, "I think we can start our return" I said

Kate: "I feel good, I have a lot of energy, and the headache is disappearing," he said smiling

Jhosh: "No, all I was caring for nine hours, I need some sleep" I said

Humphrey: "Okay, we will leave tomorrow morning," I said

Jhosh: "that's better, and if you do not mind going to sleep a little, you do what you want" I said as I settled on one side of the cave

Kate: "I'm going to get a drink, come with me" I asked Humphrey

Humphrey: "Of course, come on" I said smiling

**¿How self-management prove Humphrey?, ¿Herds did trust him again?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	67. recovering time

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, first thank you very much for your comments and PM I'm glad you like my story and motivates me to keep writing, second is a warning, contains a lemon, are warned, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P. Normal V

Kate: both walked a few minutes when there is a large lake, immediately took long sips of cool, refreshing water, Humphrey saw beside me enjoying the water, and I thought of him briefly, joke, I push against the water

Humphrey: yell of surprise, as we were in the fall, the water was pretty cold when I saw Kate resurgence loop right next to me, when resurfaced, I saw that he was laughing, "very funny" I said laughing

Kate: "I wanted to freshen up, but not go alone," I said playfully

Humphrey: "only you had asked me," I said smiling

Kate: "And where is the fun in that" I asked playfully

Humphrey smiled and started a water fight, we were playing in the lake for two hours, until we decided to get out and dry off on the shore, "you have not had fun like that," he said laughing

Kate: "It is true, with all the responsibilities, and recent events had not had time," I said as she stroked him, then I could see a cave on the other side of the lake, "might be useful" thought

Humphrey was really enjoying the moment, it was better than being next to the girl I love, relaxing and enjoying the moment in a beautiful and peaceful place, were so for two hours, I noticed that it was evening, and the roar Kate Stomach knew he was hungry, to be honest I, "I will hunt takes me something," I said sweetly

Kate: "hurry back" I said sweetly

Humphrey nodded and went to get something to eat, luckily this place is quite fertile, saw all kinds of prey, I could tell a lone caribou not far away, I slipped easily behind him, and when I least expected it, I will pounce by cutting his throat in one swift movement, he was dead before doing the floor, grabbed my prey and drag it to where it was Kate, not leave it in front of her and sat by her side to enjoy the food

Kate: When we finished eating, we sat to enjoy the sunset, we were sitting next to each other, daubs as we could, leaned my head against his neck, lovingly told him "I love you"

Humphrey: "I love you too, thanks for this wonderful day," I said lovingly

Kate: "Hope I have saved the best" I said in a tone sexy

Humphrey: "I can not wait," I said with a mischievous smile

Kate: "follow me" I said sexily as she led him to the cave you saw before, intentionally walked in front of him, swinging my ass from one side to another in a smooth motion, just to give a little show

Humphrey: I was enthralled watching his balanced, not notice when we got to the cave

Kate looked at him and asked "enjoy the view" while smiling archly

Humphrey: I blushed a little and said, "it's not my fault you're so sexy"

Kate smiled, and thrust it into his back, and said sexily "we have so much fun first before starting", I began to kiss him passionately felt like our tongues intertwined, greatly enjoyed the time when we broke up, I started to lick her face lovingly, slowly lower the neck, and then the chest, enjoying as he felt his rough coat, started down to the waist, where I stopped

Humphrey: "everything is fine" when I felt prompted stopped

Kate: "all is well, just wanted to try something new," I said as I gave him a wink, then I settled in such a form that even saw his cock, but Humphrey could see my womanhood

Humphrey: "I understand" I said, smiling, then began to lick her folds, slowly, with long licks

Kate: Humphrey licked my folds while, I started to lick his cock at the same rate

Humphrey: after several seconds, I decided it was time to give more pleasure, and stuck my tongue into her womanhood, causing him to drop a little moan of pleasure

Kate: Humphrey's tongue felt inside me, I could not help but let out a moan of pleasure, I decided to return the favor, and everything started to suck his cock which was fully grown, I began to walk up and down slowly increased the speed

Humphrey was really enjoying the moment, not only Kate was giving me a lot of pleasure, but also that I was giving the same pleasure, increasing the speed of my tongue, and felt her sweet juices appearing, I was so immersed in pleasure not note coming to my climates

Kate: without notice released his seed in my mouth, swallowing as much as I could, and then wipe off my face and his cock was still receiving pleasure of Humphrey, and felt my weather coming, but I decided to surprise

Humphrey: I suddenly felt her sweet juices off suddenly licked as many as I could, and then I wipe my face, "I missed your sweet taste," I said affectionately

Kate: "I also missed a salty taste," I said, smiling, as I put in place, "ready for the best part" I said smiling

Humphrey: "only if you are" I said as I approached

Kate: "Go ahead, big guy," I said sensually

Humphrey lovingly smiled and said, "What my queen commands", then I got into position and align my cock with her womanhood, when you enter it, I heard a moan of pleasure, I began to get in and out slowly, and increasing speed was

Kate: "faster, faster and stronger" I moaned, I felt as pleasure grew and grew

Humphrey: I was happy to obey and started to increase speed, powerful thrusts gave

Kate: after several minutes and felt my weather coming, "Humphrey'm about to" warn you

Humphrey smiled a bit and increase the speed until I felt his liquid hitting my cock, still had enough energy for some reason and moved on, I heard Kate moaned in pleasure as strongly

Kate: It was amazing all the pleasure he felt, after several minutes, I felt one seconds climates, "forward, keep going" moaned

Humphrey: I kept going until I felt Kate juices hitting my member a second time, the sexual fluid was leaking through our legs, the smell was so strong that just breathing felt, I could not contain my ci climates and release, both fell immediately to the ground from exhaustion, "was amazing," I said between breaths

Kate: "the best we've had, you had a lot of energy," I said between gasps

Humphrey: "Yes, I think the effect of controlling all my skills," he said smiling

Kate felt like even Humphrey hot seed filled my belly, "I love you" I said sweetly

Humphrey: "I love you too" I said lovingly, before we fell asleep both still tied

Jhosh: I woke up very early the next morning, I stretch and wondered "how long I slept," then I went to the entrance and noticed it was morning the sun had not yet come, "go to sleep" I told my same, look around the cave, to see if it was the couple, but did not see, "suddenly went hunting" I said to myself, I got up and went to the nearby lake for a drink of water after drinking a little water, I could feel the smell of Kate and Humphrey, I started to go to a cave on the other side of the lake, before entering a strong smell hit my nose, "not be done" I said to myself, when entering my hunch was confirmed, they were both asleep there even tied

Humphrey: I felt that someone came up so I started to react, when I opened my eyes, I saw it was Jhosh watching from the entrance of the cave, "Jhosh" I surprised

Kate: I woke up when I heard Humphrey, look at the entrance and saw Jhosh, "know not advertise" annoying yell

Jhosh: I laughed slightly and said, "not what I meant when I said do whatever they wanted"

Humphrey: "that funny" I said sarcastically, "you can come out and give us some privacy, will leave in a minute," I asked

Jhosh: "of course" I said while laughing slightly

Kate: I saw came out, and then I said to Humphrey, "perhaps no one advertises"

Humphrey: "it seems" said

Kate: "come on, we have a long way to go" I reminded

Humphrey: "true" I said as he left Kate with care and stretch

Kate: We both stretch and went to the entrance

Jhosh: "I see you are ready," I said

Humphrey: "I will marry some breakfast" I said as I licked Kate's cheek

Kate: I saw Humphrey returned several minutes later with a deer, we all settled in and started eating, when we were satisfied we begin our journey home

Jhosh: "and where they want returned" ask them

Humphrey: "there is more than one way," asked curious

Jhosh: "if that took you, and they take us," explain

Humphrey: "imagine that you took is much shorter" I said

Jhosh: "yes, but much more dangerous," he warned

Humphrey: "I think it's better long or not," I asked Kate

Kate: "Yes, we have no hurry and would rather get a piece" I said smiling

Jhosh: "then over here, we have to go around the whole mountain" told

Humphrey: before starting the walk we heard a familiar voice ringing in our heads

"High" said the voice

Jhosh: "who is" confused and scared ask

Kate smiled and said, "Hi Scoot, going"

Scoot: "I wanted to tell you that there is a third way, which is through the mountain, there is a tunnel that crosses the whole mountain, sure enough, there are no predators, if you take should arrive in a day, maximum two" to explain

Humphrey: "that's great where this" I asked excitedly

Scoot: "Look to your right, and walk in a straight line, the tunnel is covered by many plants" to explain

Kate: "thanks for the information is helpful to us," I said cheerful

Scoot: "nothing, talk to you later" I said

Humphrey: "we expect, we are a day or two from home" I said cheerful

Jhosh: I started to follow them and ask them "who was that voice"

Kate: "a friend, we met after beating A" to explain

Jhosh: "I did not know anyone lived there," I said, surprised

Humphrey: "who think" I said

Kate: We walked until we came to a wall of the mountain, had an inclination of eighty degrees, "should be in here," I said as he searched the cave entrance

Humphrey: "I found it" I said as he pulled some leaves that clogged

Kate: "we" said cheerful

Humphrey: the three entered the cave, and began to walk straight, after ten minutes, the light was slashing after another ten minutes, I was totally dark

Kate: "training reminds me Sam" I said to Humphrey

Humphrey: "if only we are here in a cave completely empty and the only noise we make us" I said calmly

Kate: "it is true, is a bit more complicated," I said

Humphrey: then I felt that we were approaching something, "head down" I said

Kate: I ignored him and after a few seconds I heard Jhosh behind me let out a whimper

Jhosh: Kate was behind, when out of nowhere I hit my head on a rock that was too low, "bloody rock" I said as I rubbed his head

Kate: "as wise" asked

Humphrey: "I do not know, I just had that feeling" to explain

Kate: "What if you try to use your skills" I suggested

Humphrey: "I had not happened, I'll try, will be the first time you use" I said as I closed my eyes and concentrated, when I opened them I could see the whole structure of the cave with great ease, "Wow" I said surprised

Kate: "Humphrey, are you okay" I asked u little worried

Humphrey: "great, I see the entire cave to perfection, not to mention that I feel stronger than ever," said cheerful, then I questioned, "because the questions"

Kate: "because your eyes are shining" I explained as I watched those beautiful ice blue eyes, shining

Jhosh "is because it is using its full potential, you remember I said, that change color or glow" to explain

Humphrey: "It is true I forgot" I said, smiling, "and illuminate much" ask curious

Kate: "not so much, the only thing I can tell is your eyes" to explain

Humphrey: "It's a little strange not" I said embarrassed

Kate: "a little, but it's nice," I said smiling

Humphrey: "so you think" I asked

Kate: 'clear, highlight your beautiful eyes "I said sweetly

Humphrey: we share a quick kiss, when we parted, I said "follow me is around here," I said

Kate nodded and began to follow him, for six hours, we walked to a fairly rapid pace, following the directions of Humphrey, usually a wolf walk slowly, lack of vision, but trusted blindly in Humphrey, and Jhosh, not wanted to stay behind

Humphrey had been ten hours since we entered the cave, and needed a break, but for my voice than by physical exhaustion, luckily we did stop beside a small water fountainhead where drink plenty of water, to calm the burning in my throat, "rest here, and continue later," I pointed out, I had lost track if it was day or night, but for a few quick calculations, I thought it was night

Jhosh: I leaned back and I said as I chuckled, "do not make noise I want to sleep"

Kate: both rolled our eyes and settled next to each other

Humphrey: by then it had stopped using my full potential, so that my eyes did not shine, "sleep well my queen, I love you" I said lovingly

Kate: "I love you too, sleep well my gallant" I said lovingly and both fell asleep as as we hugged, the next day I woke up first, note that he had slept all night hugging Humphrey did not know what time it was or interest me, I just care that we were together, I began to feel that I started to wake up, and I received it with a lick on the cheek, "good morning" I said warmly

Humphrey: I returned the gesture and said, "good morning, sleep well"

Kate: "You know that when I sleep with you, I have a wonderful night's sleep," I said sweetly

Humphrey: we both smiled and took a big, passionate kiss

Jhosh: I woke up when I heard a noise near me, when I wake up and listen closely, I recognized the noise, "so early and started with that," I thought as he yawned, looking around to see if I could recognize something, saw a point of light in the distance in the direction in which we walk, "I see the output" said excitedly

Kate: both we parted, and I sighed in disappointment, we ruined a moment so cute, look in the direction where we walked and I could easily distinguish a point of light, "come on, we're close," I said

Humphrey nodded and followed her, but first I concentrate to be able to use my full potential, just in case

Kate: Look at where Humphrey felt and saw that his eyes shining, "because you use your full potential" asked curious

Humphrey: "just in case" to explain

Kate: "I understand" I said smiling

Humphrey: We walked for a few hours without major obstacles, every time you could see the point of light to grow and become brighter, but before that illuminated the cave, in the dark note a big gap and Kate coming toward him, "high" shout

Kate: I stopped and asked, "what"

Humphrey: "Do not move, these a few inches from a deep hole" explain

Kate nodded and backed away slowly, "that was close" said

Humphrey: "too close" I said as I let out a sigh

Jhosh: "and now where" ask

Humphrey: look at the hole, was quite wide but not very long, probably could skip it, but I'm not sure if Kate and Jhosh can, I kept looking until I saw that on the right side was a small way rather delegate, "here, but gently and slowly is a very narrow road "I warned

Kate: Humphrey kept as close as I could, I felt like my legs were touching the shore, and some small rocks as desboronaban the way, after ten minutes of walking we finally carefully across

Jhosh: when was about to reach the other side felt that the road gave way beneath me, I let out a cry of surprise and fear, waiting for the long fall, followed by a very painful death, but on the contrary I felt someone subject the skin of the neck

Kate: Jhosh I heard a noise of falling rocks followed by a scream of Jhosh, "Oh no" I thought terrified

Humphrey: I felt that some rocks were giving, not far from me, look after me, and note that the ground he was treading Jhosh, would soon give in, quickly ran to the when the way had subsided, but I managed to catch Jhosh by the skin of his neck, with a little effort and let uploaded it on the floor, "are you okay" I asked

Jhosh: breathing heavily, more from fear and distress that has just passed, but I said, "Yes, thank you very much Humphrey" I said gratefully

Humphrey: "nothing, I'm happy to help," I said, smiling, as he inspected the hole carefully, I realized that there was a half if it was deep and the other was just a hollow shallow perhaps a foot deep, "I'm stupid" I thought to myself as I hit my head with my paw

Kate: I heard what Humphrey said, I approached and said sweetly "you're not stupid"

Humphrey: "if I am, there was a large and safe path right here," I said, feeling a fool as I stood on the road

Kate: "we all make mistakes, the important thing is that it came across well," I said affectionately

Humphrey smiled and said, "you're right"

Kate: "we continue" I said sweetly

Humphrey smiled and kept walking until we left the cave, to judge the position of the sun, was before noon, but could not say exactly, because it was quite cloudy, with clear signs of it rained recently

Kate: "We are very close, just a few minutes walk" I said excitedly

Humphrey: I wish I was as excited as she was still afraid of how they would react all, once they saw me, but to a good job hiding it because it seems that neither Kate nor Jhosh, they realized, walked for ten minutes until got to the border, where we ran into Hutch, "Hello Hutch" greets him nervous

**How to react all for the return of Humphrey?, Humphrey will be accepted?, What are the tests to measure Humphrey control?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews as they see the story so far**


	68. the received

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate  
**  
Normal P.V

Humphrey: "Hello Hutch" greets him nervous

Hutch: I saw the two, and said cheerfully, "Kate Humphrey, I'm glad you're back"

Humphrey: I let out a sigh of relief to see the reaction of Hutch, "we are happy to be back," said cheerful

Hutch: "and you can, you know," I said

Humphrey: "maintain control" finish the sentence by the

Hutch: "if it" prompted

Humphrey: "Yes, and there is no danger of losing control, really," I said as I looked at Kate

Kate: "It is true, I was there, when he destroyed that part of him, once and for all," I said cheerful

Hutch: "that, we knew you could do it" will die happy

Humphrey: "seriously, I'm not afraid or something," ask expecting the worst

Hutch: "of course not, well at least that was the old West and the parents flock and omegas of this, not afraid, you know and we know that does not hurt anyone arias" explain

Humphrey: "It is a great relief, did not know if I could live in a place where I fear," I said relieved and happy

Hutch: "only have to worry about some alphas of this and the new members of the herd" to explain

"New members" both Kate and Humphrey asked confused

Hutch: "If slaves Corrd remember, you told the Winston and Garth to free" I reminded

Humphrey: "ha, who joined the pack" I said realizing

Hutch: "exactly" I said

Kate: "but because they perhaps do not know that your order you gave them free" I asked confused

Hutch: "if they do, why give him the benefit of the doubt" to explain

Jhosh: "do not blame them for Corrd many things happened, suddenly afraid the same will happen to you, because they all know the story" to explain

Hutch: "now we can talk about it, with Humphrey this" I asked Kate

Kate: "Yes, he found not the best way, but you know everything," I said

Hutch: "I'm sorry I kept the secret friend, but orders are orders understand" I apologize to Humphrey

Humphrey: "Do not worry I understand perfectly," said cheerful

Hutch: "Great, now let's head cave, alpha there are many who rejoice when they see" I said as he started to walk towards the alpha Head Cave

Humphrey: Kate and I smile and start to follow, as we entered more and more into the territory, many wolves smiled at us when they saw us, some barely paid attention to our presence, but note that I got a few looks threatening, "not as bad as I thought, "I said with good attitude

Kate: "It is true many are happy to see us," I told him happy

Humphrey: "and others give me death glares" I said a little sad

Kate: "only been one or two up, nothing to worry about, you just have to earn their trust and now" I said sweetly

Humphrey: "you're right, and I will strive hard to achieve" said decided

Kate smiled and said "that's the attitude" we both walked to the head alpha cave at the entrance stopped Hutch

Hutch: "I will go with Winston and Eve to tell them that came" I said and then I went to the cave of the old leaders of the pack

Jhosh: "I'll go talk to the new members of the herd, I will explain what happened, so do not fear," I said

Humphrey: "thank you very much," I said gratefully

Kate: "sure you'll hear" I asked

Jhosh: "Sure, it was like the leader for them when they were slaves, they often save life" I said confident

Kate: "luck, and thank you very much for everything," I said very grateful, as I hugged

Jhosh: "we shall see later," I said while smiling

Humphrey: "let's go" I said a little worried

Kate: "we" I said reassuringly, they both entered the cave and saw Lilly and Garth, speaking, "hello sister" I waved to get his attention

Lilly: turned to look and saw Kate and Humphrey at the entrance, "I'm glad they're back with either" I said as he hugged each

Kate: "we are happy to see you" I said

Humphrey: "Hi Garth," I said when he did not greet us

Garth: "Hi Kate, coyote" to greet them, a little suspicious in the latter part

Humphrey: note the tone with which he greeted me, "do not trust me, do not you" I said as I had ears flattened against the head

Garth: "not quite, let's say I give you the benefit of the doubt" to explain

Humphrey: "I think it's fair," I said sadly

Lilly: "and as I was" I asked, trying to change the subject

Kate: "Great, Humphrey and beat the wild and violent side, and you can control all your skills" I said cheerful

Lilly: "that's great" I said optimistically

Garth: "I have to see it to believe it," I said a little skeptical

Kate: "because they do not show her you love" I said sweetly

Humphrey: "I do not know, and if you are scared," I whispered to Kate

Kate: "sure wonder, but once they see you are in control you will have more confidence" to explain

Humphrey: "okay, but after arriving your parents" I said

Kate: "I'm okay," I said smiling

Lilly: "papa and mama are on their way" to ask them

Kate: "Yes, they are even going up the slope at this time, should arrive at this time" I said

Lilly: Look for the entrance and saw peeking

Eve: "Kate, honey, that joy," I said as she ran to hug

Winston: "I'm glad you both are with either" I told my daughter hugging

Eve: "I see that the puppies have grown," said cheerful when your belly percent has grown a bit

Kate: "Boy did" Happy said as he rubbed my belly with my foot

Eve: Humphrey then turned back and said, "If you ever do anything like that again, losing control will be the least of your worries" what threatens

Humphrey had ears flattened against my head, it was not the threat of Eve, but because Kate did spend many concerns and dangers, "I also feel terrible about what I did happen" I said sadly

Kate: I started to caress, to lift your mood, and I said, "and forget that the important thing is that we are together and there is no more danger"

Humphrey: "anyway I'm so sorry for everything I put you through, I never meant you had to do it," I said with much regret and sadness

Kate: "Please do not torture yourself like this, you know I do not mind having spent all that, do it again, for you," I said sweetly

Winston: "sorry if I touched a nerve" told

Humphrey: "Do not worry, but really sorry about what I did when I lost control," I said sincerely

Winston: "you did nothing wrong, the only thing Garth was slightly hurt, but nothing else even saved us several times," I said

Humphrey smiled slightly

Winston: "and talking about it, and you can control yourself," I asked hopefully

Humphrey: "well, since there is no A or J" I said with pride

Winston: "and you can try it" I asked

Humphrey: "that's what I would do, but we hope to be present" I said

Winston: "We are already present," said

Kate: "not yet, Tony and Thasha missing, but are on the way" I said looking out the entrance

Eve: look for the entrance and saw up the slope, "is true," I said

Thasha: when we looked we noticed that we all saw, "we hoped" they ask with a little nervous laugh

Eve: "In fact, if you pass" I said

Thasha: both we and sat, "which is good to see them" I said to Kate and Humphrey

Tony nodded because

Humphrey: "Garth was perhaps the only one who was not happy to see me," I whispered to Kate

Kate: I laughed slightly and said "it seems"

Tony: "And they were doing" I asked them

Winston: "the expected, to Humphrey show us that you can control" to explain

Tony: "and you can" ask

Humphrey smiled and nodded

Thasha: "Show us" I said excitedly

Humphrey: I sighed, closed my eyes and concentrated, when I opened them I saw all surprised faces, I said calmly "ready, come"

Everyone, except for Kate was surprised

Garth: "Your eyes are shining," I said surprised, and a little scared

Humphrey: "if I know, it happens when I use my potential, remember that before changing color" to explain

Winston: "And these under control" asked

Humphrey: "Of course I am," I said cheerful

Garth: "I would like to try it," I said as I approached

Humphrey: "and" ask, I saw that he was smiling, I saw that launched his paw against my face, I knew I could easily dodge or catch the blow, but I decided to get it, to show that it had control

Kate: I saw Garth, punched him in the face with great force, "that's wrong" annoying yell

Humphrey: "quiet Kate" I said calmly, and I saw everyone I looked surprised

Winston: "it seems that if you're in control," I said surprised by his calm reaction

Humphrey: "Of course I have it, so let me give that punch " said

Garth: " if I thought that evade, why throw it so hard" excuse me

Humphrey: "I could do it perfectly, but wanted to try to keep control" to explain

Tony: "but that must have hurt" I said looking deep claw marks on the cheek

Humphrey: "not likely" said

Tony: "As you do not know" I asked confused and a little upset, thinking we were playing a joke

Humphrey: "I do not know, when I use my full potential, I feel no pain" to explain

Thasha: "you should still leave it checked Eve, you could infect, or could do some serious damage," I said a little worried

Humphrey: "not necessary, look not even bleeding, must be perfectly in a minute at the most" I said

Garth: "seriously, it's a nasty cut," I said

Humphrey: "seriously, look healthy much faster and is healing" I said showing

Winston: "I am delighted that you no longer lose control, but there are many wolves above the herd north, and several different herds skeptical, but we'll do a test to Jasper outside to verify that indeed can maintain control "to explain

Humphrey: "Yeah, I know," I said as Kate and I smiled

Garth: "as they heard" I asked curious and surprised

Kate: "let's just say a friend told us," I said as I shared a smile of complicity with Humphrey

Winston: "No matter, flock to meet" to explain

Kate: "and will" ask

Winston: "Every day a herd come and do a test to Humphrey, if the passes trust the" explain quickly

Humphrey: "means to come one by one," I said

Winston: "exactly" I said

Tony: "you'd better go to rest if we send the message today, the first pack will be in place tomorrow afternoon" to explain

Humphrey: "If I rest better, I want it over with fast," I said

Winston: "I'm okay, tomorrow you have to go to the southern border, and wait for the pack in the morning, they will guide you to the test site they chose" to explain

Kate: "be there" he smiled

Eve: "I'm sorry honey, you can go, you go alone" explain

Kate: "Because we are a team" said disappointed and confused

Winston: "because they know that Humphrey can be controlled when you're around, so want to try it without your presence

Humphrey: "Do not worry, I'll be back in the evening," I said smiling

Garth: "do not promise anything, do not know to where you take" I said

Humphrey: "No matter, I know it would not take much if I run with all my speed using my full potential" explain

Garth: "as you say" I said sarcastically

Kate: "let our cave, see you tomorrow" I said

Winston: "to rest well," I said as I looked out

Humphrey walked to our cave, where Kate went to bed, "I'll be back baby, I'll marry you some dinner," I said

Kate: "do not take" I said sweetly

Humphrey: "I will not" I said lovingly, kissed him goodbye and went to the valley to hunt

Kate: after a few minutes he returned with a good sized caribou, "looks delicious" I said as I made his mouth water

Humphrey smiled and near the dam to Kate so she would not get up, I sat beside him, and both enjoyed the meal, after the end wait for Kate was satisfied, I was surprised that I had such an appetite, when I finish , I licked the blood from his muzzle and lay down beside me

Kate: I was starting to fall asleep, when my mom and Lilly entered the cave

Eve: "I'm glad you are awake" I told them to enter the cave

Kate sighed and asked "what mama" after releasing a yawn, actually if I wanted to take a nap with Humphrey

Eve: "nothing major, just needed to talk to you and Lilly" explain

Humphrey: "want to go" ask them

Kate: "no" I said

Eve: "if it is girl talk" to explain

Humphrey: "back in an hour" I said

Eve: "that two best" I said

Humphrey: I sighed and said "good on two" and I went out to find something to do

Kate: I saw Humphrey was, and then asked "you need mama"

Eve: "Nothing really, just that you have not spent some quality time" to explain

Lilly: "and do not want to go for a walk" I ask

Kate: "I'm not in the mood, I'd rather stay in my cave, if it is okay," I said a little tired

Eve: "I see, you're already feeling the effects of pregnancy," I said smiling

Kate: "something, besides just arrived from a long journey" I reminded

Lilly: "It is true, I almost forgot," I said

Eve: "that reminds me, you better not have more sex with their partners, until the puppies are born" I said earnestly

Lilly: "Do not look at me, I've only done it once," I said

Kate: I saw that both Lilly and my mom were looking at me, "I've only done it once or twice," she said nervously

Eve: I knew I was lying so I kept watching

Kate sighed in defeat and said, "Well if you done enough with Humphrey"

Eve: "I suspected, but it is better to refrain could hurt the puppies" I warned

Kate: "I understand" I said

Lilly: I was surprised how calm mom was when she learned that Kate and Humphrey have been doing so much, "Mom are you okay" I asked concerned

Eve: "of course darling, because you ask" I asked confused

Lilly: "because they want to attack Humphrey" jumping the chase prompted

Eve: "as I told your dad, sister and Humphrey, has no meaning, are married, with puppies on the way, and I can not hurt me easily dodge or just heal fast" to explain

Lilly: "I understand, and Garth's" innocently asked

Eve: "I have some trust him yet watch him" to explain

Lilly: "I think is unfair," said

Eve: I shrugged

Kate: the rest of the afternoon talking about various things, I had a pretty good, long time I could not talk well with Lilly and mom, we had many things to get in day

Humphrey: I returned two hours as I was told, but note that they were talking and having fun, so I decided to go for a little walk, things were going pretty well, except for one or two who threatened me, but had to be patient to gain your trust, in the way I met Jhosh, "as you go" I greet

Jhosh: "Okay, I was just looking," I said cheerful

Humphrey: "seriously, and because" I asked

Jhosh: "I told him what happened and that you have mastered your full potential new members of the herd" to explain

Humphrey: "seriously" said cheerful, "and responded" I asked anxious

Jhosh: "Okay, now trust you" happy to report

Humphrey: "seriously" I said happy

Jhosh: "of course, relied on my word, and they know that a descendant of J always a good wolf, and A, really just looking to avoid trouble," he explains

Humphrey: "thank you very much, do not know how much it means to me," I said gratefully

Jhosh: "nothing, take it as a thank you for saving me" I die as I walked away

Humphrey: I was happy, I kept walking until I heard my name mentioned, I approached carefully to the sound source hiding in some bushes perfectly were two alphas of this talking about my

"We have to do to expel Humphrey of the pack, is very dangerous," said one

"I know, but do not have enough support," said the other

"How many wolves we support" the first wolf asked

"About five" replied the other

"So few, what happened to the new" I asked

"Apparently someone they trust and respect much told that Humphrey was no longer dangerous" explained Wolf

"We do" ask a wolf

"I have a plan," he said smiling evilly

"What is" asked the other excited and intrigued

"Tonight, Humphrey pretend that attacked us, surely will be with Kate, everyone knows that Kate Humphrey defend, so do not take into account their views" explained the plan

"I will put someone to watch" I said smiling

Humphrey: listen to the whole plan to perfection and know how to put your plan against him, I still had a bit to do so, but who's fault was scared when finished listening to the plan decided to go to the cave of Kate and I, to tell you the situation and my plan when I saw he was still comes with Eve and Lilly, "perfect, can help" cheerful thought

Kate: Humphrey saw at the entrance and said affectionately, "I wondered where you were"

Humphrey: "I saw that they were having so much fun, so I decided to take a walk" to explain

Eve: "It was very thoughtful of you," I said

Lilly: "Yes, but it is toward evening, I think we better go," I said

Humphrey: "Wait, I need help with a problem," I asked

Kate: "what" I asked

Humphrey: I told you hear the whole conversation, as detailed as I could

Kate: "want to" yell annoying

Humphrey: "Yes, I swear I hear every bit of the conversation," I said sincerely

Eve: " I will tear their throats and make them eat their tails" growled

Humphrey: "I have a better plan," I said smiling

Kate: Humphrey hear the plan, and smiled, "I like it" I said

Lilly: "a problem, as we know when send someone to watch you," I asked

Humphrey, "and sent it, I felt a wolf that is outside the cave the last few minutes" to explain

Lilly: "sure is" asked

Humphrey: I concentrate to use my full potential, after opening his eyes felt that the wolf was looking closely at our cave, "if I'm sure" I said

Eve: "Well, we will prepare everything," I said as I walked out when I was at the entrance asked them "sure do not want to dine with us"

Humphrey smiled and went out to the entrance and said, "Sure, we're tired of the trip, we go to sleep early, but thanks for the invitation, then enter the cave and lay down next to Kate, waiting

A few meters from the cave, a wolf was listening intently

"The perfect opportunity" thought the wolf waited for Lilly and Eve were out of sight to go to the other to start the plan

Kate: Sorry like the wolf ran eastbound, "we" Humphrey told

Humphrey smiled and we both went to feeding areas, was only a seven minute walk, when we saw that everyone was waiting for the game today, "perfect" Kate told

Kate: "is going to surprise a lot, that teach them not to mess with my partner" I said the last piece in a threatening

Humphrey smiled and stroked her, both walked to the center of the feeding grounds where we met Garth, Lilly, Winston, and Eve

Garth: "are you sure this coyote, is a serious accusation," I said, Lilly and Eve told us what Humphrey recently told

Humphrey: "I know what I heard, and we are here in the worst case only enjoy a family dinner" explain

Winston: "it's true, it's a win-win situation" told

Garth: "good" grumble, what bothered me is that he said were wolves this

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest of this

"Are you sure this, and if better hope to present the evidence," asked one of the five wolves

"Why wait, just prolongs the inevitable," said the wolf while to some cuts in the skin

"I do not think that is the best, on second thought never really hurt anyone," said the same wolf

"Brandon are with us" asked another wolf

Brandon: "yes and no, I prefer to give the benefit of the doubt, I will say nothing of his plan, but I think wrong" I said as I went

"Fabulous, only now we are seven" I said sarcastically

"Do not worry, with our plan soon the whole herd will ignore us" said decided, after several minutes, seven wolves already had scratches all over the body, none were fatal, and almost no bleeding, but they looked as if they had been in a fight

"Ready, now go, the whole herd should be dining in feeding areas," said one of the wolves

Everyone nodded and went to the feeding, when they were very close, began to limp and support each other, to pretend they were very tired and wounded

Hutch was eating, when I heard somebody coming through the bushes behind me took a look and saw seven wolves wounded, quickly howled for others to come and help, among those who came to help was Tony, Candu, Scar, Talon, Tommy , "what happened to them" they ask

"Was Humphrey, lost control and attacked us" said one of them

Tony: something was wrong in its history, "when I go" ask them

"A few minutes ago, barely managed to escape alive," said another

All wolves exchanged glances, then looked angrily at seven alphas

Candu: "tell the truth" growled

"That's the truth," said another wolf

Hutch: "liars" growled

"Do not lie, they do not accept that Humphrey is dangerous and it" one of the wolves cry

Tony: "I order you to tell the truth" I said firmly

"And we said, you should take action against Humphrey" another wolf cry

Tony: "I will not do such a thing, he did not do anything," I growled

"As they are so sure," said another wolf believing smarter

Hutch: "because Humphrey has been eating with his family, right there, along with all the other wolves in the pack" showing explain

Candu: "despite how quickly it can be never left, this since before he got the hunting party, and everyone saw" I growled

The wolves feel like idiots felt seeing Humphrey there watching, along with the entire herd, also were embarrassed, because everyone heard the discussion and gave them looks of anger and disappointment

"You will do with us sir" asked one of them in fear

Tony: "not my place to that duty, Kate is responsible for justice within the herd, and as his companion unjustly accused and not expect it to be very gentle with you" I said as he gave instructions to take them to her

Where they were sitting Meanwhile Kate, Humphrey, Winston, Eve, Lilly and Garth

Garth: "coyote seems you were right," I said surprised

Humphrey: I let out a sigh of sadness

Kate: "love happens" I asked to see his reaction

Humphrey: "just waiting for it to be wrong," I said sadly

Kate: I started to stroke to cheer, when you notice that the alphas Tony brought the seven wolves up here, "what Tony" asked

Tony: "only brought to justice administres judge them and remember that this is one of your duties" to explain

Kate: I gave him a death glare, and said, "you're right it is my duty"

The seven alphas were afraid, knowing how upset I could Kate be

Kate: note that everyone fell silent and looked at me, to see the fate of the seven wolves, "generally, would check to blame, but since the entire herd saw his attempt to blame Humphrey of attack, when he was all the time here, it is obvious that they are guilty, "I said firmly, I saw everyone nodding in agreement

"Only tried to protect the pack from that monster," said one of the wolves, pointing to Humphrey

Kate: I saw Humphrey ears flattened against his head, and looked at the floor sadly, that my anger was boiling over, "there is no monster, has done absolutely nothing to harm the herd, in fact been the opposite," they angry shout

"What is our punishment" asked another wolf

Kate: I thought for a moment and said, "have a week without privileges, and be forced to see the evidence that they do to Humphrey, maybe that will change your view of him," I said firmly, I saw nodded, "Now go to Sally and Rick, to watch their wounds" I told them, I saw how it went with his head down

Winston: "Well done," I said proudly

Eve: "would have been more strict but okay" I said smiling

Kate: "thank you, part of me really wanted to punish with greater severity, but I stayed in what is right" I said with satisfaction

Winston: "I'm glad that feelings do not affect your judgment," I said prides

Kate smiled and said, "forget this problem and we will eat"

Meanwhile the wolves got to where Sally and Rick

"Hi Sally, Kate sent" a wolf but was interrupted

Sally: "I know, I heard, we were looking at, but they have to wait until we finish eating" I said annoyed

"But, the wounds may become infected" said another wolf

Sally: "must have thought about it before breaking them and blame them on one of my best friends before they are lucky they will hear it" I said annoyed

The seven wolves nodded sadly and waited for Sally ended, knew it would be a week long, and without privilege, meant they would have to wait after the omegas to eat

**¿What will happen to the seven wolves?, ¿What will be the first test of Humphrey?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**

Alpha


	69. the rescue

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, thanks for your reviews I do know that I do a good job with the story  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Humphrey: After finishing dinner, we said goodbye and headed to our cave, when we arrived I settled with Kate on our bed of leaves, "I love you, you have sweet dreams" I said lovingly

Kate: "I love you too, sleep well" I said affectionately as she licked his cheek, then both fell asleep

Humphrey: "the next morning, I awoke to feel the sun on my face, look at my sweet companion, and note that still asleep," is so beautiful and peaceful when you sleep "I thought, I stood there waiting for wake up, what happened several minutes later, "good morning beautiful" I said lovingly lick her cheek after

Kate: "good morning handsome" I said fondly, as he returned the affection, both got up and stretched, "and you want to do today" I asked

Humphrey: I let out a sigh "remember that I have to do the test to trust me," I reminded

Kate: "Oh, that's right," I said with a little sadness

Humphrey: "but will not come until a little later, so we can spend time together," I said smiling

Kate: "I love" I said as I stroked the

Humphrey: "and you want to do" I asked

Kate: "What if we take a walk through the territory" asked

Humphrey: "I'm okay," I said smiling

Kate smiled and both went out of the cave, the sun was just rising in the sky, both walked the area, enjoying the view and each other's company, until I Garra running towards us, "what" I asked

Garra: "Humphrey came to tell that the southern herd is on the southern border, despite the redundancy, waiting" to explain

Humphrey: "I understand, thanks for telling me" I said

Garra: "We better hurry across the territory," he said before continuing with my homework

Humphrey: "Well, it's time" said a little sad

Kate: "I wish you well," I said as I hugged him

Humphrey: "back in the evening, at the latest, I promise" I said fondly

Kate: "you better not make me wait," I said playfully

Humphrey: "I think not," I said, I gave him a kiss goodbye and started running towards the southern border, using my full potential, only a few minutes late in coming, "fence ran more than five miles in a few minutes, and I'm not tired "I surprised

Steel: "I see you got" I said

Humphrey: "Sorry if I kept you waiting" excuse me

Steel: "nothing happens, we will," I said

Humphrey nodded and started walking at his side, after an hour of walking, we stopped, "is here" I asked

Steel: "if this is" I said smiling

Humphrey: "What is my proof" ask anxious but nervous

Steel: "Calm down, all we give the benefit of the doubt" I said smiling

Humphrey: "good to know" I said relieved

Steel: "Your test is the following, a few days ago several alphas of us were kidnapped by nomads who live in the mountains, trying to do a rescue group, but were caught also, the mountain is full of dangers" to explain

Humphrey: "wants the rescue" ask them

Steel: "Not only that, I want also to bring those responsible to justice adminístrales" explain

Humphrey nodded and asked, "knowing where they could be"

Steel: "no, could be in any part of the mountain, but hurry, if they are too high, not long survive, may die frozen" explain

Humphrey nodded and concentrated to use my full potential, after observing the mountain, I said, "there are eight groups of wolves distributed in the mountains, I'll have to check each one to find, by the way, such as" I ask

Steel: I saw his eyes shining but not scare me, "should be your highest potential," I thought, then replied, "are a group of brown wolves, the leader of that group is called Melisa"

Humphrey nodded and started up the hill, I wanted to hurry, not only because the lives of these wolves in danger, but because Kate promised to be back as quickly as possible

Steel: all were impressed by how quickly climbing the mountain

Humphrey: I was addressing a group of wolves that felt first, when you get close enough, note that there were only rocks, there was no sign of a cave or something similar, but I knew that wolves were behind those rocks, I started looking around for identify a loose rock, walk a bit and found a large rock, "easy" I thought, I began to push and soon had already moved, look inside, and saw five wolves very thin and weak, "are well" ask them

One wolf Humphrey looked confused, "do not come to kill us"

Humphrey smiled and said, "I do not come to help, they are wolves in the north, not" ask for the color of its fur

"Yes, we were kidnapped several days ago for a few lone wolves, and locked us here," explained one of the wolves

Humphrey: "If I talked about them, it seems that kidnapped several wolves, lately," I said

"Where are you" asked a wolf

Humphrey: "I'm from the great herd of Jasper" to explain

"I understand, of the newly formed pack, which combines three herds" said

Humphrey: "that, coming to rescue southern wolves, but did not know who had also, north, come follow me" instructed them

Wolves obeyed and left the cave

One kept looking to Humphrey, "I know you, you make me familiar" asked

Humphrey: "probably, when suddenly I saw this the final test level three with my mate" I replied

"Rightly so, but you do here, and because your eyes sparkle" asked another wolf

Humphrey: "It's a long explanation but I have no time, there are more groups here may be nomadic or more wolves can be kidnapped," I said looking at the Hill

"Want to do" ask a wolf

Humphrey: "if they can come with me to help and capture those responsible, or may be returned, it is your decision," I said

The five wolves thought for a moment

"I think we, those wolves deserve a lesson," said one of the wolves

Humphrey: "Well come on," I said

Wolves continued walking and climbing until they reached a ledge fifty feet from where they were

Humphrey: we are on the ledge above, "I have to see something" instructed them

The five wolves nodded and followed where I point

Humphrey: I saw went away, and I went hunting, I knew I could do some real food, when you reach the ledge had eight rabbits in my mouth, "eat" I said as he pulled the rabbits in front of them

The five smiled and began to eat the rabbits, like they had not eaten in days

"Thanks, we needed some food" said a wolf when the rabbits were completed

Humphrey: "nothing, now for the following groups of wolves is just few meters above us" and we instructed them up, until we came to another cave closed by a large rock, "are just two, but should be prisoners also "told

"As you know how many wolves are in" asked one of the wolves

Humphrey: "because I feel" they explain, then moved the boulder, revealing two wolves thin

"Thank you, thank you," said the wolves grateful

Humphrey: "where are" they ask

"We are lone wolves were in the area when we kidnapped" explained

Humphrey: "because many wolves are kidnapping" ask

I saw all shrugged wolves

A northern wolf Humphrey approached and whispered, "are you sure you can trust them," I said pointing to the two lone wolves

Humphrey: "If we are sincere about their history," I said calmly

"Monitor their activities anyway," said the wolf

Humphrey: I rolled my eyes and approached the two lone wolves, "want to help rescue others and capture wolves responsible"

"Yes, no one has to go what we went again," I said firmly a Wolf

Humphrey smiled and all follow up, as we ascended and was opening the caves, we find more and more wolves captured, when we got to the last cave, there were approximately twenty-five wolves with me most are solitary, and some from other flocks, before entering the cave was open note that this was not rock, inside I felt the presence of twenty wolves, which fifteen of them, I got a bad feeling, "here are the wolves, who captured, not killed, just capture it" I let everyone

All wolves nodded and entered the cave guided by Humphrey

"Who are you, and because you dare to free our prisoners" growled one of the wolves

Humphrey: "My name is Humphrey, and came to rescue them, they have no right to lock them and deprive them of their freedom," I growled

"Silly, I do what I want when I want" growled the leader of those wolves, "kill it" command

Humphrey: I saw four wolves rushed to me at once, with a quick movement the dodge, hit them, they were unconscious before he hit the ground, "is all" I said smiling

All wolves were impressed, elusive to the four wolves and let them out of action with incredible speed and ease

Humphrey: "it's my turn," I said, and quickly ran to three wolves on my roads leaving them out of combat with ease, "you can with the rest if you want, you can with the rest if you want, but do not kill only Leave them out of action " I said seriously, and I saw the wolves smiled and went against the remaining feeling, I knew I would have problems because outweigh almost three to one, I focused on the five other wolves I felt, I approached a room at the back of the cave and saw five Wolves tied with vines, cut the vines quickly with my claws freeing, "should be the southern wolves" I said smiling

He approached a female and said, "if we are, you are not Humphrey, one of the leaders of the great herd" said

Humphrey: "Yes, I have come to rescue them," I said smiling

"Thank you very much by the way my name is Melisa" said the wolf

Humphrey: "we" I said, when we arrived at the entrance of the cave, I saw that everyone had left the missing unconscious and tied with several vines, "well done" I said

Melisa: "go brought a whole group of rescue" I surprised

Humphrey: "not exactly, all were also prisoners, I found along the way and release" to explain, take two of the wolves, while the rest will take the missing and started down the hill, it would be a drop several hours

Melisa: on the way down I could not help asking, "because you help us, they did not capture anyone from your pack, or are close to your territory"

Humphrey: I saw all paid attention, probably asking the same question, I let out a sigh and said, "I wanted to prove to other flocks that I am trustworthy" to explain

"And why do that" asked one of the wolves in northern

Humphrey: "everyone knows the skills that I have, and are afraid to lose control and attack" to explain

Melisa: "but you do not seem that kind of wolf," I said sympathetically

Humphrey: "thanks, I just want to have a peaceful life with my partner and my puppies" I said

"We are grateful to you, for free us, talk to our herd to tell you that you are not dangerous," said a northern wolf

Humphrey: "means a lot" I said happy

Meanwhile in the territory of the large herd

Kate was more than half a day, I knew Humphrey, try to get back as quickly as possible, but if the test was too hard, not come until evening, to pass the time I decided to go where Lilly and Garth, to speak and pass the time, when you reach the cave, I found one resting Lilly, "hello sister" greeted her from the entrance

Lilly: "Kate, come," I said with joy

Kate: "you do" I asked curious

Lilly: "Nothing in particular, trying to kill the tempo until alpha Garth finishes her homework today," I replied, "and your" I asked

Kate: "more or less the same, Humphrey was to submit proof that he put his herd south" I said

Lilly: "I certainly hope he does well," I said sweetly

Kate: "I know he will be fine" I said confidently

Lilly: "It is true, is a good wolf" I said, then I remembered something, "it's hard to believe he has never celebrated his birthday," I said thinking

Kate: "It is true, never has, well mainly because I knew what day it was, and had no family to celebrate with her" feeling sad explain the

Lilly: "If poor" I said with a little sadness, "by the way you know when it" asks

Kate: "Yes, his parents did not say, is in early winter" explain

Lilly: "In a little over two months," said

Kate: "Yes, if I fail the calculations, it should be shortly after the puppies are born," I said

Lilly: "And are you going to do something" I asked

Kate: "Of course he deserves, but I will take time to reconcile all" I said thinking

Lilly: "Of course, you have to be very discreet, you can easily find out the" I told

Kate: "accurate" I said smiling

Meanwhile outside Jasper

Humphrey: When we reached the base of the mountain it was getting dark

Steel: Humphrey saw approaching with many wolves, and wolves fifteen tied, then

Melisa: Steel saw watching, and I could not help running to hug him, "papa miss you a lot" I said with tears of joy in my eyes

Steel: "I was very worried about you, I'm glad you find yourself back with either" I said as I hugged

Melisa: "thank you Humphrey, all prisoners rescued and brought to either of the mountain" said

Steel: "thanks, now doubtless I and my pack trust you" I said cheerful

Humphrey: "means a lot" I said happy, and then I saw the other wolves, "surely they want to see the punishment imposed on them by these wolves," I said, pointing others to rescue

Steel: "I'm okay," I said nodding, "you'll rest tomorrow," I said

Humphrey: "Thanks for the offer, but I promised my partner back at night" to explain

Melisa: "safe and getting dark, and we are several hours of your territory," said

Humphrey: "no problem, if I run will be several minutes, and I can see very well in the dark" to explain

Steel: "beware" said

Humphrey: "Equally, I am glad helping them" I said goodbye, then headed toward others that rescue to say goodbye, "Goodbye, I have to go back to my pack" I said goodbye

"Take care, thanks for rescuing us, we know it was not your mission, but thanks for taking the time to do it," said one of the northern wolves

Humphrey: "There's nothing, just helped" I said smiling

"I hope you have a safe return, we will talk to Steel, to let us make it tonight, then back to our herd," said another northern wolf

Humphrey: I saw said goodbye and went to talk to Steel

"Excuse me, sir, we heard it was a pack leader" said one of the lone wolves

Humphrey: "Yes, that happens," I asked

"We would like to join your herd if that's all clear," said another wolf

Humphrey: "for me is fine, but will have to talk to my partner, my brother in law and sister in law," I said

"Great, thanks for everything," said one of the wolves

Humphrey: "I mean it is nothing, if they can go with Steel, and its herd, will leave some wolves in my pack on the way back," I said

"See you tomorrow then," said another wolf, as they went to talk to Steel

Humphrey smiled and started running to my territory as I ran are for and all my speed, get in fifteen minutes, and my cave with Kate at sixteen, when it arrives, I saw waiting at the entrance of the cave

Kate: I'm glad to see you, as I was

Humphrey: I sat next to her, and stop using my full potential, "Okay, pass your test, and you trust me" I told him happy, although very tired, somehow use my full potential, I had spent part of my energies

Kate: I'm glad of that, then I saw that he was panting heavily, "maybe you used your potential long" I asked

Humphrey: "If most of the day because" I asked

Kate: "talk to Jhosh and asked me to tell you not to use your potential, for long periods of time because it would consume all your energy" to explain

Humphrey: "That explains it" I said as I let out a yawn

Kate: "You must be exhausted, morning to tell me how was your test, but now is better than both back to sleep," I said with affection

Humphrey smiled and said "you're right" then both settled, "I love you" I said lovingly before falling asleep from fatigue

Kate: "I love you too, lies" I said fondly, and both of us were sound asleep

**¿What will be the proof that the North will Herd?, ¿And what will be the proof that will make great herd?, ¿Kate Have planned for Humphrey's birthday?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	70. leisure

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate  
**  
Normal P.V

Kate: I woke up first, and note that Humphrey was fast asleep, with a smile on his face, "you must be having a good dream," I thought, I knew I would not test until the next morning so I could rest today, Humphrey goodness because if I quite tired yesterday, I cuddle him and I fell asleep a little after a few hours, I woke up again, feeling someone coming on, "Honey, wake up," I said gently pushing my snout

Humphrey: "five more minutes please" I said sleepily

Kate: "You have to wake someone comes" I said softly, as she licked her cheek

Humphrey: I opened my eyes and saw my beautiful companion, "good morning" I said yawning

Kate: "good morning, fence you were tired," I said laughing slightly

Humphrey: "I still am," I said with another yawn, "I will not use my full potential so long, I really ran out," I said

Kate: "learned experience" I said smiling

Humphrey: "true" I said smiling

Kate: both share a kiss good morning, quite long

Candu: when you enter the cave of Kate and Humphrey, note that they were in the middle of a kiss, "sorry" I told them to call attention

Kate: "continue at another time," I whispered before approaching Candu

Humphrey smiled and followed

Kate: "what" I asked

Candu: "there are several wolves, who want to join the pack, Humphrey say they know" I said

Humphrey: "It is true, thank you, take them to the cave of the head alpha" I instructed

Candu: nodded and went to do his bidding

Kate: "You know who these wolves" Humphrey asked

Humphrey: "If I met during my test yesterday, had to rescue South wolves that were captured by a group of sea nomads, and on the way finished over twenty rescuing them captive wolves" briefly explain

Kate: "go it seems that if you were busy yesterday" I said, surprised and proud of what he did

Humphrey: "If a little, but that did not stop me going back in time as promised," I said smiling

Kate smiled and licked her cheek, after a few minutes of walking we had reached the alpha Head Cave, "good morning to both" greet them

Lilly: "good morning, because they are here," I ask

Humphrey: "do not know" ask them confused

Garth: "just do not get up," I said

Kate: "we came, because there are wolves who want to join our pack" to explain

Garth: "because they first warned you" ask them

Kate: "suddenly because Humphrey, the know" explain

Lilly: "seriously" asked

Humphrey: "If it's a long story after they tell you" I said, and saw that at the time, came up with Candu about ten wolves

Garth: "Thanks Candu, can retire" said

Candu: nodded and went to continue the surveillance of borders

Lilly: "hear you want to join our pack" I said smiling

"This is Mrs." said one of them

Garth: "and that" ask

"We are tired of having to wander through our accounts, we would like to belong to a herd, it is easier to survive that way" explained one of the wolves

Kate: "and because they are lone wolves" ask them

"Most of us were born as one of them except two who escaped from his herd, because they were alpha and omega, and not allowed to change ranges" explained one of them

"but if possible I would like to become omega, to be with my partner," said the male

Humphrey: "There is no need for that, they can retain their former ranges, here is the law of alphas and omegas can not be companions" to explain and watched as the two smiled

Garth: "There were to ask anything" I asked Humphrey

Humphrey: "I do not know what they are sincere and do not want to hurt the herd," he said smiling

Kate: "let a moment to decide" I asked the wolves, and I saw nodded and sat outside the cave

Garth: "they say" ask them

Humphrey: "for me is good" told

Kate: "those wolves looked sincere, and also relied on Humphrey, for me is good" told

Lilly: "did not give me confidence, for me too well" I said

Garth: "only one question why are you so sure they are sincere" I asked Humphrey

Humphrey: "because I saw while using my full potential, one of my skills is to feel the energy of the people, and of them, when I asked for the first time, was sincere" to explain

Garth: "seems to be a unanimous decision then," I said, then call the wolves to happen, "we decided it can stay that ranges are" they ask

Humphrey: three decided to be alphas, and the other seven want to be omegas, "now can go to meet the herd" I said and watched as they all were happy to meet their new home

Lilly: "go the herd has grown a lot," I said

Kate: "It is true, no more than one month ago we were a hundred, and now that we join with the central herd with all new wolves are joined over four wolves" as he has told

Humphrey: "more than four hundred, many" I said surprised

Garth: "Also the area has grown, not only with the addition of the main herd, but also talked with the leaders of the other herds, and now the road between the old center and is pack territory, is our" I said

Kate: "I pass that" they ask

Lilly: "while they were" not answered

Humphrey: "rightly" told

Lilly: "want to do something" I ask

Kate: "of course, but do not have homework," I said

Garth: "a few days ago, we organize hunting parties of the week" to explain

Humphrey: "I knew I forgot something, we need to organize monitoring of the territory days" I said to Kate

Kate: "Quiet, yesterday I took care of it, organize shifts of the week" I said smiling

Humphrey: "thanks, sorry that I forgot" excuse me

Kate: "Quiet, I know you were very busy yesterday and under a lot of pressure," he said with affection

Lilly: "and they want to do" I asked again they

Humphrey: "I do not know, I really just want to rest a little" I told

Kate: "What if you tell us how was the test yesterday yours" I asked, I was really curious

Garth: "if I would like to know why you're so exhausted," I said

Lilly: I nodded eager to hear the story

Humphrey: "if that's what they want," I said and began to tell as it was yesterday's test with as much detail as possible, when you finish the story it was past noon

Kate: "Boy did you spent a lot yesterday" I said surprised

Lilly: "Yes, not only rescued wolves south as was your mission, but you did more and rescued all the prisoners," I said impressed

Humphrey: "only to what was right, I could not let them die trapped there" I said

Kate: "I am very proud that you did" I said, smiling as we stroked

Humphrey: We were so until you feel it was evening, "I'm going to catch something for dinner" I said

Garth: "mind if I join you" I asked

Humphrey: "at all" I said smiling

Lilly: I watched as the two walked away and then I asked Kate, "and I decided where the puppies will be born," I asked

Kate: "Yes, we talked about that, I think anything is better in the center, because we can not be away so long there" to explain

Lilly: "It is true, there is no one to lead there, but I feel that there is another reason," said

Kate: "It is true, I also thought it would be good for Humphrey to spend more time with his family" to explain

Lilly: "did not take into account that has hardly spent time with their parents," said

Kate: "almost no, has spent the same time I was with them, and that's not good for your relationship," I said

Lilly: "It is a pity that we will not in months," I said sadly

Kate: "I'm also a little sad about that, but when we will come to know their puppies" I said smiling

Lilly: "I'd like that a lot, I would also like to know yours," I said happy

Kate smiled and gave him a hug, when we broke the hug came Humphrey and Garth, with a caribou

Humphrey: "Sorry for the delay, but is very slow Barf" joke

Garth: "hey" I said annoyed

Both Kate and Lilly chuckled

Garth: "as coyote, let's eat" I said

Humphrey: "I'm starving, I have not eaten since yesterday morning," I said

Kate: I laughed slightly thought it was a joke, but then I remembered that last night he ate nothing, nor this morning, and probably had not eaten during the test, "I'm sorry" I said when I realized

Humphrey: I chuckled and said while smiling, "quiet", then sat beside her and the four started eating, when there was hardly finished eating caribou quarter

Garth: "remember when a caribou enough for two days," I said trying to make a joke

Kate: "you're implying" said annoyed

Garth: I saw Lilly and Kate looked at me a little uncomfortable, "nothing" I said smiling

Kate: "You'd better," I said

Humphrey: "We will not rest" I said as I stroked her back to relax her

Kate: "we" I said quieter, "see you tomorrow" I said goodbye

Lilly: "to do well, and Humphrey luck on your test tomorrow" I said

Humphrey: "thanks, take care" I said, walked to our cave, which is a few minutes

Kate: When we entered the cave, I invaded a sudden craving to eat berries, not because I like or berries, "Humphrey" I said fondly

Humphrey: "what" I said sweetly

Kate: "You bring me some berries, I have a craving for them" I asked

Humphrey: the look confused for a second, but then I thought it must be the cravings during pregnancy, "it takes me" I said and I ran to find the berries, luckily, I met Reba and Janice, "hello" the greet

"Hi Humphrey", while the two greeted

Humphrey: "know where I can get berries, various berries" ask them

Janice: "that, another set of peel of berries, or something," I said earnestly

Humphrey: "No, are for Kate, have cravings berries" to explain

Reba: "Oh, in that case there are several bushes near our cave," I said

Humphrey: "Thanks" I said and ran to his cave, saw several berry bushes surrounding her, took several branches with berries, and ran back to the cave of Kate and me, "Here," I said with affection, while leaving the berries branches in front of her

Kate: "thank you very much" I said as I licked her cheek, and started eating the berries

Humphrey: I saw how he ate almost all berries, when I finish, I saw that I had some berry juice around his mouth, "let me help you cleanse" I said affectionately

Kate nodded and smiled

Humphrey: I started licking berry juice with honey, until it was clean

Kate: "Thanks" I said fondly, then gave a quick kiss

Humphrey: when we broke the kiss lovingly said, "I love you so much"

Kate: "I love you too" I said lovingly, then both settled and we were sound asleep

Humphrey: I woke up the next morning, first, I remembered that today I had to test the northern herd, saw the entrance and saw that the sun had come out a few hours ago, "Kate honey, wake up" I said gently while gently pushed my nose

Kate let out a yawn and saw Humphrey at me, "good morning love" I said affectionately

Humphrey: "good morning honey," I said affectionately, as she licked her cheek

Kate: Look for the entrance of the cave and saw it was late in the morning, "go we fell asleep" I said surprised

Humphrey: "Yes, that's why I woke up, I wanted to say goodbye before going to the test," I said

Kate: "I can accompany you to the border" asked

Humphrey: "I love" I said, smiling, both got up, stretched, and started walking to the northern border of the land, when we saw Dux talking to Winston and Tony, "I regret the delay, fell asleep" excuse me

Dux: "quiet, just arrived, and was talking to Winston and Tony, by the way, thank you for rescuing my wolves yesterday," I said smiling

Humphrey: "it was nothing," I said smiling

Dux: "come on, you have a test to do," said

Humphrey nodded, kissed Kate goodbye, and I followed

Kate: I saw how slowly away, and then I asked my dad, "you were talking about"

Winston: "just like Humphrey told us some of his wolves rescued yesterday" to explain

Kate: "ha, yeah, I told the story yesterday," I said

Tony: "That explains the new wolf" said

Kate: "if it was others who also rescued in the course of his trial," I said

Winston: "I'm glad I did, is a good record," I said

Kate: "I know, I'm proud of him," said Happy

**¿What will be the test of the northern herd?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	71. the unbearable

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate  
**  
Humphrey P.V

We walked until we came to a river on the border of Jasper, "which is my test" asks

Dux: "I'll be honest, it will be very hard, because we have so much confidence in you, like everyone else" to explain

"I understand perfectly," I said a little sad

Dux: "but if no one in my pack raisins doubt you will," I said

"So hard is" I said surprised

Dux: "neither you imagine," I said

"And what is" asked curious and nervous

Dux: "see the wolf over there" I said pointing to a brown-furred wolf with belly, ears and legs gray, light brown eyes

see the wolf and nodded

Dux: "Seth is called, is the most desperate Jasper Wolf" explain

"Is alpha or omega" I asked

Dux: "both" I said

"Such as" I asked

Dux: "He's an alpha, but it is so frustrating that the alphas do not support it, and sometimes we degrade to omega, but the omegas not support it, so we decided to rotate it, so that nobody has to spend much time with the" will explain

"How bad is" surprised asked

Dux: "neither you imagine, your duty is to patrol all day with this border, if you do it without losing control, open not only won our trust but our respect, and if you lose control, well we purge a great load off "to explain

"One question, if it's so frustrating, because it follows the herd" I asked a little confused

Dux: "because he has not done anything to be expelled, clear is unbearable, but there is no rule against it" to explain

"One last question, that makes it so unbearable" I asked

Dux: "mainly his attitude" to explain

"Will be a long day," said

Dux: "never think" I said while laughing slightly

when I was meeting with Seth, I saw all the wolves that were close, whispering things like "thank you for letting him rest for a day" or "at last a day without it" or "do not know who got" really nothing that inspired trust me, when I was in front of him, "Seth" ask

Seth: "That's me, and do not spend my name, you must be Humphrey" I said with a smug attitude

"Yes" I said not knowing what else to say

Seth: "we're lucky to be left with someone as skilled as me" I said with the same attitude

I rolled my eyes and followed in such cases is very useful I have been an omega

Seth: "It is hard to believe that my skills wasted patrolling, and more with a rookie," I said indignantly

"As you say," I told him without paying much attention during the next two hours, I keep talking about how perfect it was and how it was that the pack was lucky to have him, I really was not paying attention, distracted my mind thinking Kate, when they stop talking, I said "I heard you're also omega"  
Normal P.V

Seth: "sometimes when needed who lead them," I said proudly

Humphrey: "here we go again" I thought, and began to speak again by one full hour, when finished speaking I saw it was barely noon

Seth: "I go for something to eat, you can go hunting your lunch when I get back," I said

Humphrey: I rolled my eyes, as expected, achieved catch a few rabbits that passed through the area, after twenty minutes Seth returned with nothing, "bad game" ask

Seth: "had no caribou around here is all" I said proudly

Humphrey: "I have some rabbits like" I offered

Seth: "Rabbit, ever, just as Caribou" said

Humphrey: "as you want" I said and done eating rabbits

Seth: I was bored and thought I would show off some of my skills, "such a small role play to pass the time," I said with intent to humiliate

Humphrey: "sounds fun" I said

Seth smiled and first jump to a tree, using it to propel, to bounce off a rock and land making three filps in the air, "try if you can" I said swaggering

Humphrey: I shrugged and imitate his trick to perfection, "ready" I said

Seth: "beginner's luck, try this," I said as he jumped to a rock, then to a nearby branch where I balance with difficulty, and then land on the ground

Humphrey smiled and did exactly as he did, but faster and with greater ease, "it was easy" I said smiling

Seth: "You did not really fast, you should take the same time as me" I said

Humphrey: "that's not in the rules," I said annoyed

Seth: "Go to mourn elsewhere" I said smugly

Humphrey: take a deep breath to calm myself, and I said "better get back to patrolling"

Seth: "then you say you win," I said with satisfaction

Humphrey: "Of course you won because" I said I did not care much who wins when I play, what I care about is having fun

Seth: "I know," I said proudly

Humphrey: still missing a few hours for the evening, "just a little" thought

Seth: I was bored and try to make a conversation with Humphrey, "so you have a partner," I asked

Humphrey: "yes, and your" I asked

Seth: "there is no one good enough for me," replied

Humphrey: "yeah right" I said sarcastically

Seth: "I think," I asked

Humphrey: "not at all" I said smiling

Seth: "as if you knew something," I said

Humphrey: "If I talked to you, no one supports in the northern herd" said

Seth: "some who are jealous" I said swaggering

Humphrey: "Do not think so," I said

Seth: "I say that because you're jealous too," I said

Humphrey: "jealous that" I said holding back the urge to laugh

Seth: "of my abilities, my unique appeal, and my status in the pack," I said proudly

Humphrey: "of course, I'm more skilled than you, and already dressed, I have a partner who I love very beautiful, and she loves me, and I have more range than you, maybe not in the northern herd, but in my herd "to explain

Seth: "as if" I said

Humphrey: "I do not care if you do not believe me," I said, "Take this as friendly advice, be more humble and friendly, so maybe you can have some friends" for advice

Seth: "mmm" I said rolling my eyes

Humphrey: I shrugged and spent the few remaining hours in silence, when the sun went down, I saw Dux approach with other alphas

Dux: "impressive still alive," I said as I approached Humphrey

Humphrey: "I told you I could not control myself," I said smiling

Dux: "and no doubt about it," I said happy

Humphrey: "If I have to admit it's pretty annoying, but it could change," said

Dux: "I wish, thanks for the day off from it, the pack really needed it" I said

Humphrey: "you're welcome, but should give an opportunity for change," said

Dux: "as you know it could change," asked

Humphrey: "because I have faith in people," he said smiling

Dux: "good thinking" thinking I said, "by the way, you can go to your pack, certainly impress everyone today, with your self " I said

Humphrey: "seriously" I said surprised

Dux: "no one has been able to spend more than an hour with Seth, not trying to attack" explain

Humphrey: "It's a shame, it's good, deep down I know you have something good," I said

Dux: "beware" as we were returning him

Seth: listen to the conversation of Dux and Humphrey, I knew everyone could not stand me, but I was surprised that Humphrey said it was a good thing, and give me another chance, that made me feel strange inside, "will shame "thought

Humphrey: before I decided to say goodbye to Seth, "Goodbye Seth" I said as I stretched the leg

Seth: usually my pride prevented me goodbye, but something inside me said that if I gave him the leg and said, "Goodbye, and thank you for believing that there is something good in me"

Humphrey nodded and said, "just try to follow my advice, and see that more people will see the same in you," I said before I left, when I get to my cave with Kate, waiting with half saw caribou, "hello affection "greeted her fondly

Kate smiled at him sweetly and said "Hello love, I see you"

Humphrey: "how was your day" I asked

Kate: "Well quite calm, almost bored" I replied, "and as I was in the test" asks

Humphrey: "Well, the pass was harder in the psychological sense, but the pass" said cheerful

Kate: "I'm glad, I was waiting for dinner" I said smiling

Humphrey: "Thanks, you should not," I said

Kate: "But I did, and is best eaten in the company of wolf love" I said fondly

Humphrey: "it is true, is much better with the company of a loved one," I said gently, as she licked her cheek

Kate: we sat next to each other and started eating, when we were pleased we settled into our bed of leaves, and both of us were sound asleep as we hugged

The next morning

Winston: I went to the cave of Kate and Humphrey, with Eve, because we had to talk to them, when we got to the cave we were surprised to see them still asleep cuddled, "I do not see them again asleep, usually do not feel before arriving "I said to Eve

Kate: "we are not asleep, Dad," I said even with eyes closed

Humphrey: "We just wanted to enjoy being in bed" I explained as I sat

Kate sat beside me and said "good morning, which brings you here"

Eve: "good morning to you both, we just wanted to go to greet" I said

Winston: "it is true, and indeed Humphrey, congratulations on passing the tests north and south," said

Humphrey: "Thanks, it was not easy, but I did" I said cheerful

Winston: "I am sure that, all you need is our test," I said

Kate: "I will try" I asked surprised and upset

Eve: "Honey calm down, technically yes, but it will be to convince the Central herd here has nothing to prove" to explain

Humphrey: "And when will the test" I asked Winston

Winston: "Your parents said they would arrive this afternoon, and I would do the test right away, it would be very quick and would here" to explain

Humphrey: "Well, at least I will not have to do a long trip this time" I said

Kate: "that's good" I said smiling

Winston: "and want breakfast," I ask

Kate: "I have hunger, but I have wanted to fish," I said smiling

Eve: both saw Kate puzzled, "but you've never eaten fish dear," I said

Kate: "I know, but I have a craving for one," I said

Humphrey smiled and explained to them "is beginning to have cravings"

Both Eve, as Winston nodded understanding

Humphrey: "and I will get you some fish" I said sweetly

Kate: "Thanks, honey," I said, licking her cheek

Humphrey: "Sir, can accompany me please, I need to ask you something" I asked

Winston: "Sure, no problem" I said and started to follow him out of the cave, until we got to some distance when we stopped, "what" I asked

Humphrey: "Sir, have any idea how to catch fish" asked

Winston: "sorry but no" I said

Humphrey: I let out a sigh of disappointment, "I think I touched improvise" said

Winston: "it's worth, the lake in the southern part of the territory is the more fish you have," I said

Humphrey smiled and said "Thanks for the tip, try not to linger, but not promising anything," I said

Winston: "Do not have to try so hard, I'm sure Kate will understand if you do not catch any fish," I said sympathetically

Humphrey: "but I have to try and push myself, if I get enough for Kate will be happy," I said as I was running to the nearby lake, when it comes, aseche from shore when he saw a fish and threw me against him, but not I went was very effective to the Panda Lake and left me standing still, waiting for the fish to come to me, was a little better but not much, after ten minutes had barely caught three small fishes, "that's not enough "I thought sadly, took the three fishes, and sat with his back to the lake on the shore of the lake, which was deeper and I started thinking, thinking tail dipped in the lake and moved very slightly, helped me to relax, until I felt something bite his tail, quickly remove the lake and saw it was a medium sized fish, quickly moved my tail trying to let me go, until it finally ran out of oxygen and fell dead, "That gives me an idea" I thought, dove tail back and did the same smooth motion, before long another fish tail bit me, I continued for ten minutes, I had lost track of time, quickly caught seven fish fish, and take you to the cave of Kate and me, when I saw he was talking arrives

Kate P.V

I saw Humphrey went with my dad, then you ask, "you want to talk to papa"

Eve: "I do not know, is a little strange, but then tell us" I said, after a few minutes, Winston had returned, "that spoke" I asked

Winston: "I just wonder if he knew anything about how to hunt fish," they answered

"It is true, we were never taught that," I said a little embarrassed so I asked Humphrey

Eve: "That is something few know really why we focus on prey easier to catch" said

Winston: "quiet affection, he is ready, he will come up with some way to get them, or at worst bring a caribou" said

"True," I said

Eve: "by the way, Lilly told us that they decided that the puppies were born in the Central herd" said

"Yes, but I would really like to see them when they were born" I said

Winston: "We did not lose the birth of our grandchildren," he said smiling

Eve: "hopefully not get ahead, it is rare but can happen," said

"I'm sure they will not, should be born in two months, two weeks, if the accounts do not fail me" I said

Winston: "We'll go this week," said

"I love" I said happy

Winston: "apology asked, but they decided they were born there," I asked

"We can not leave the herd so long" to explain

Eve: "is a good reason, but I think there's something else," I said as he raised an eyebrow

"You're right, though also that Humphrey should be able to spend more time with their parents, only if you know" to explain

Winston: "I feel good, and has suffered a lot growing up without a family, and it is good to spend more time with their parents," I said in agreement

We talked for twenty minutes, when I saw Humphrey, approaching

Normal P.V

Humphrey: leave the fish in the middle of the cave and said smiling "come and eat"

Winston: "as caught many" I said amazed

Humphrey: "It was quite difficult, until I discovered a rather effective method" to explain

Kate: "Thanks honey," I said as I licked her cheek, and began to eat one of them fish

Humphrey: It was the first time I ate fish, was quite different to caribou, but it was tasty in its own way, "not bad" I said

Kate: When we finished eating we had two fish yet, "the save it for later," I said

Humphrey: "I'm okay" I said as we stroked

Winston: "was very tasty, long ago that did not eat fish," I said

Eve: "I'm glad you're so careful to take care of our daughter," I said to Humphrey

Humphrey: "I will always be for her," I said as we stroked

Winston: "we'll leave you two alone, do not forget that your parents arrived in the afternoon," said

Humphrey: "never" I said smiling

Winston: "We told them to go to the cave to find alpha head" I said

Kate: "we will be there," I said

Humphrey: We watched as the left, and I asked Kate, "want to go for a walk"

Kate: "I would love to" I said smiling

Humphrey walked enjoying each other's company, even more than an hour, it was a warm day, quite rare in these days of autumn, so we decided to lie down on the soft coarse of a field to enjoy the sun, we were well until we noticed realized that it was evening, we both got up and walked to the cave of the head alpha, when we saw my parents and my cousin, "hi dad, hi cousin who cheer them" I said while hugging happy

Moon: "I'm so happy that you are both well," I said

Blaze: "if we cared a lot," said

Humphrey: "sorry to have worried, but now I have no risk of losing control" I told them happy

Andrea: "I confirm that now," I said

Kate: "really necessary, and pass the test of the north and the south" they said

Blaze: "We know and we are happy about that, but there are wolves in the pack that only if we believe this test," I said

Humphrey: "And what is the proof" I asked

Andrea: "looketh your aura, if you feel more of a presence within you, it is because you may lose control" to explain

Humphrey: "you do that" I said surprised

Andrea: "Of course, it inherits many skills as you, but I have some" I told

Humphrey: "Well then do it" I said

Andrea: I focused and started to look at it carefully, when you notice something "that's weird" I said

**¿What did Andrea rare in the aura of Humphrey?, ¿Will they be bad news for Humphrey?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	72. a family day

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate  
**  
Normal P.V

Andrea: "this is weird" I said

Humphrey: "what" I said scared, the way he said it

Blaze: "perhaps still more of an aura" prompted nervous

Andrea: "no, now only has an aura, but is different from that belonged to Humphrey" to explain

Moon "is one of the other two" I asked

Andrea: "no, it's weird, it feels like Humphrey, but is much more powerful, and it looks different" to explain

Kate: "as well that looks different" asked

Andrea: "If I forget I see the color of auras, such as yours is golden, the Lilly is white, and Garth is a bright red" to explain

Kate: "And what about Humphrey" I asked

Andrea: "before three auras felt within him, a darker golden, one black and one blue, the blue was that of Humphrey" I told

Winston: "And now what happens," asked

Andrea: "now is a much stronger aura alone and large, of a deep blue color, but it's like shine also" to explain

Moon: "like shine" I asked confused, auras are supposed to shine

Andrea: "rather, it's like having many flashes very bright blue and white" to explain

Blaze: "but Humphrey has control yes or no" I asked

Andrea: "Yes, absolutely must, no doubt about it, dominated the other two essences, returning his much stronger" to explain

Moon: "is all the proof that the herd needs" I said happy

Humphrey: "seriously, really only believe in the word of Andrea" I said excitedly

Blaze: "so, everyone knows Andrea skills, so if you say that there is no risk of you losing control, it's because there is not" I told her happy

Kate: "already knew" I whispered to Humphrey

Humphrey: "true" I said licking her cheek, then headed to my parents, "and how long, you wish to stay" ask them

Moon: "planned to stay three days, and then bring us back with you" to explain

Kate: "go and spend two weeks," I said surprised

Moon: "If, with everything that happened lately, no wonder they have lost the concept of time" I said

Kate: "we have to enjoy what we can not go back if not months," I said to Humphrey

Humphrey: "true" I said

Blaze: "why is that" I asked

Humphrey: "We decided that the puppies were born in the Central herd" to explain

Moon: "that joy" I told them happy

Winston: "but we'll go to see the birth of the puppies" I said

Blaze: "are more than welcome," I said smiling

Humphrey spent the rest of the afternoon talking, until it was night, everyone said goodbye and went to their respective caves, my parents and my cousin went to an unoccupied cave not too far from ours, both dined with fish and a small caribou were we had, we settled on our bed of leaves, "Goodnight, I love you" I said lovingly

Kate: "I love you too, you have good dreams" I said affectionately

Humphrey: "I'll have them if you are in them," I said sweetly

Kate: "You're so sweet," I said fondly, as he licked his cheek, then both of us were sound asleep

Humphrey: the next morning I woke up by the rays of the sun hit my face, I like to sleep with my beautiful partner next door, but yesterday I made plans with Garth, Winston, Tony and my dad, going to the lake to teach them to fish, and take advantage and have some fun of men

Kate: I woke up and noticed that Humphrey was lost in thought, "when you think" I asked curious

Humphrey: "just thinking about what I had planned with Garth, Winston, Tony and my dad" explain

Kate: "sure, are going to teach, as you call it," I said thinking

Humphrey: "fish" I said smiling

Kate: "Yes, fish" I said remembering

Humphrey: "Yes, it's relaxing, a little painful, but it helps to pass the time, and you'll make your" ask

Kate: "as you are going to spend time men, I thought it might be a while, mom, Lilly, Andrea Luna, Thasha" explain

Humphrey: "I understand," I said as I stood up and stretched, both walked to the cave we went head alpha, where we met with everyone, "I hope you have fun" I said fondly as he gave a kiss

Kate: "You also fun," I said sweetly

After all said goodbye to their respective partners except for Andrea, they went off in different directions

Garth: as we walked, I asked, "how you learned to hunt fish with efficiency"

Humphrey: "It was by accident" explain

Blaze: "as it was by accident" prompted

Humphrey: "I was thinking how to catch them, when the idea literally bit my tail" to explain, and I saw exchanged confused looks, "you'll see" I said as we walked, after several minutes walk to the lake where we fished the day before I told them we were going to the deep end of the lake and we sat on the shore, "do as I do" I said as he tucked his tail in the lake and moved smoothly

Garth shrugged our shoulders and imitate him, after a few minutes, I felt I bit the tail lake, the kick quickly and saw it was a fish

Humphrey: "it seems that Garth caught one," I said

Garth: "as I get my release," I said, waving its tail was a lake painful bite

Humphrey: "hit it against the floor just one couple of times" to explain

Garth: I did what you said, and I saw one of the blows fell down dead, "is a bit painful," I complain

Humphrey: "do not be a puppy, is a small bite, if you know a better way to catch them tell me," I said smiling

Garth: I kept quiet and went back to fishing

Humphrey: continue fishing and took the opportunity to talk about several things, after some hours, I saw that it was noon, "I think we should go with our sisters" I suggested

Winston: I realized that it was noon, "if it is true I did not realize that it was noon," I said

Tony: "will you pass the time, is a good hobby, and good when there is little caribou" I said

Blaze: "it is true, does not spend much energy, patience only" I said

Humphrey: "Yes, but not to do it every day, my butt hurts a little," I said jokingly

Everyone laughed at the joke of Humphrey

Garth: "we catch fish and we will look to our colleagues" I told

Humphrey nodded and caught all the fish, we captured twenty total, more than enough for food, Garth and Tony, were those who caught more, but I think it was for their fur, their tails that make them look more like worms when we got to the cave of the head alpha noticed it was empty

Winston: "I wonder where" I said looking around

"Leave it to me" Blaze said while Humphrey and

Garth: "training course, level three," I said

Blaze: "exactly" I said smiling

Humphrey: we both sat on the edge of the ledge, and started to look around, "I found" I said after a few minutes of looking

Blaze: "where" I asked

Humphrey: "are in the field, in the east of the territory" to explain

Blaze: look closely, but I could hardly distinguish six figures, "are you sure they are too far," I said

Humphrey: "completely" trusted told

Blaze: "you look like you passed the sight of your father," I said proudly

Garth: "we do" I ask

Humphrey: "I do not know, but they seem to stay there a while" I said

Winston: "We can bring the fish there and have a picnic" I suggested

Tony: "I like the idea," I said

Blaze: "sounds pretty good" I said

Garth: "I agree," I said

Humphrey: "we" I said animated

Winston: I smiled and took the fish and Humphrey started to follow as it was the only one who knew where they were, when we saw them reclining on the grass resting

Kate: I felt someone coming, when I noticed carefully, I noticed they were, Humphrey, potato, Tony, Garth and Blaze

Moon: "It looks like we found the guys" I whispered to Kate

Kate: "if you note," I said, when they were close enough, I got up and went to Humphrey, "as they were" asked after we played noses

Humphrey: "Okay, we got a lot of fish," I said smiling

Kate: "this note" I said looking at all the fish they brought, "and because they brought him here" I asked

Humphrey: "was the idea of your dad, we had a field day" to explain

Kate: "It is a good idea," I said smiling, I saw his companion greeted all, I felt a little bad for Andrea, but I knew I would find someone sooner or later

Winston: "waiting, let's eat" I said after greeting

Humphrey: we all enjoyed the food, I really was very happy, it was the first time I had a family day, could not stop smiling

Kate: When we finished eating, we still had eight fish, we decided to keep them for the night or morning breakfast, after lunch, we were so full, we decided to take a nap, snuggled next to Humphrey, putting my head on its side

Humphrey: we both fell asleep quite comfortable, when I woke up I saw it was getting dark, look to Kate, and she was still asleep as others, "should awaken" ask me, but that thought was interrupted when I felt that Kate was waking

Kate: I woke up, I let out a small yawn, and look Humphrey, "how have you been up" I asked

Humphrey: "not much, just woke up too," I said as I nibbled her ear

Kate: I could not help but let out a small laugh of the feeling, I like it when I nibble your ear Humphrey, looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep, and it was already getting dark, "should awaken" I asked

Humphrey: "I was asking the same question," I said

Kate: "I think we should, no good sleep outside at night, and less in autumn" said

Humphrey: "Okay, you wake up to your parents to Lilly, Garth, and Thasha, and I take care of my parents, Andrea and Tony" I instructed

Kate nodded and went to wake them after five minutes everyone was awake and ready to be returned to their home in that place we said goodbye to Tony and Thasha, because they live in the eastern part, there still together after ten minutes of parted walk because my potatoes, Lilly and Garth were right, while we and the parents of Humphrey deviated us when we got to our cave, we said goodbye to the parents of Humphrey, and went to dinner, luckily we had caught two fish in order to dinner with them, after eating, you can not help but say, "you were very happy today, I see"

Humphrey: "Of course I am, about six months ago, it was a dream for me to spend a family day" I explained, feeling a little sad for those, days, I felt a solitary tear rolled down my cheek and fell to the ground

Kate: I saw that touch a nerve, "Sorry if I bother," I said with ears flattened against my head

Humphrey: "Do not worry about it, it's in the past, what matters is that we're together, and now I have a family, soon to be bigger," I said, stroking her belly

Kate: I licked her cheek affectionately and said "you're right"

Humphrey: "We will not rest" I said affectionately

Kate smiled and we both settled into our bed of leaves, "I love you, I'm glad you're happy," I said lovingly

Humphrey: "I love you too, and always be happy while you're by my side," I said with love and sincerity

Kate smiled and licked his cheek, then fell asleep

Two days later

Humphrey: Today we were sent back to the center, the train would pass in a few hours, and we were finishing goodbye to our friends and family, during these days we take what we could to spend more time with our friends, Kate spent most time with his family, accompanied most times, but also wanted to spend some time with my friends, we were waiting at the train tracks, waiting for it to pass

Kate: "I will miss you all," I said

Humphrey: "the visit as soon as the puppies can withstand the trip, unless you want to be born here," I said sympathetically

Kate: "quiet as we made the decision and we know that is the best" I said as I licked her cheek

Humphrey then we heard the train in the distance, "list" asked

Kate: "can you have grown a little about pregnancy, but I can still jump" I said playfully

Humphrey smiled and prepared when crossing the train all jumped in the first car we saw open, "all is well" ask them

Kate: all nodded and said, "We are perfectly fine"

Humphrey: We stayed in the train a couple of hours until we reached our destination, we all jumped safely from the train and started walking to the cave of the head alpha

Blaze: When we got there, I told them "something we have to do first of all", then let out a howl to assemble the pack, after ten minutes, they were all assembled, organized and quiet, "the call to all because I had to announce that Humphrey step test each herd, including our own, so we are sure you will not lose control anymore, "I said and gave the signal to come over and talk Andrea

Andrea: "I was already looking at Humphrey, and now only has an aura, so no danger of losing control, he now has complete control of his body" to explain

Blaze: "'s it, now can retire" I said, and I saw all receded slowly continue their activities

Moon: "let our cave, if we need to know where we are," I said

Humphrey: I saw my parents moved away slowly down the mountain

Andrea: "I will take a walk, Kate want to join me," I asked

Kate: "Of course, I could use the exercise, Humphrey, come" I asked

Humphrey: "no thanks, I'll rest a bit if you do not mind, but fun," I said

Kate: "sure, we will see later for Howl at the moon," I said with affection

Humphrey: "Would not miss it for anything," I said gently, I saw slowly away and smiled, Andrea had asked Kate to keep busy when we arrive because I wanted to make more comfortable and large our cave, for her, also sensed that we would need the space, although it was the largest caves around here, when we were all together, barely settled after several hours working, had expanded the cave, until it was double what it was also got several sheets to make a bed with them, I was admiring my work, when I realized it was all dusty and dirty, I decided to go to the nearby river to wash up and prepare for Howl at the moon

Kate: I was waiting for the mountain Humphrey howl at the moon, had been walking all afternoon with Andrea, after a few minutes I saw him coming, "I was waiting," I said playfully

Humphrey: "Sorry, I lost track of time" I said

Kate: "The important thing is that you get" I said smiling

Humphrey smiled and said kindly, "come on, we will have a good time"

Kate smiled, and they walked up the huge hill was quite crowded with couples, when we arrived at our place at the top, to be the leaders, both began to howl at the moon with much feeling and love we felt for the other

Humphrey: whenever our howls howl mixed to perfection and this was no exception, both howl passionately for ten minutes when we stopped to rest, share a loving gaze, was lost in those beautiful amber eyes

Kate: I was lost seeing her beautiful ice blue eyes, but both were taken out of the trance when we hear applause, when we look around we saw that all the wolves stopped to listen, and we were clapping

Humphrey: "I love you so much, Kate" I said lovingly

Kate: "I love you too, Humphrey" I said lovingly, and both share a passionate kiss full of love, I felt like our tongues caressed, and we exchanged saliva when we broke the kiss, no caress seated and watching the moon

Humphrey howl a couple of times, when we saw it was quite late, we decided to go back to our cave, and most couples had gone home, so that the mountain was relatively single, "I have a surprise for you the cave, "I said with affection

Kate: "You should not," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "but wanted" I said as we walked, before reaching the cave I said playfully, "close your eyes and do not cheat"

Kate: I did what I did, but I could not help but let out a small laugh of excitement

Humphrey: Kate guide them until you cave entrance and said excitedly, "open your eyes"

Kate: I opened them and saw the cave, but it was much larger, also had several different colored flowers at the entrance, when entering was twice as spacious, and had a bed of leaves quite large and padded at the bottom, also saw there were more flowers coming from the entrance to the middle of the cave, creating a path, "Humphrey, is beautiful," I said as I watched Wonder

Humphrey: "I'm glad you like it" I said as he walked beside

Kate: "You should not bother you," I said with affection

Humphrey: "but wanted to give you a comfortable place for when you can not move, and the space is perfect for when the puppies are born, and you never know how many visits we have 'I said smiling

Kate: "You are the best companion of all" I said fondly, as she hugged him

Humphrey: "I just try to be the wolf that you deserve," I said sweetly

Kate: "not true, I should try harder to be the wolf you deserve" I said fondly, both share a loving gaze, and we touched noses

Humphrey: "you want to try the new bed" I said smiling

Kate: "I love" I said as I got closer I slept on it and said, "is very soft, as you get so many leaves"

Humphrey: "It was not difficult, they are everywhere, scattered on the ground, the season" to explain, as I settled beside

Kate: support my head into his side, and said lovingly "I love you so much"

Humphrey: "I love you too, sleep well my sweet angel" I said lovingly, then we both fell asleep

**¿What will Kate during the remainder of pregnancy?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**

**I want to inform you that on Monday I go back to university, so that I may not update daily, but will try to update every two or three days at most**


	73. pregnancy

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V, sixteen days after

Humphrey: in recent days Kate cravings have grown, I do my best to please you, at this point I'm looking for rabbits, after ten minutes, had captured about six rabbits, enter the cave, and saw Kate lying, " here is the food, "I said smiling

Kate: "that I'm starving right I said" as I approached the rabbits

Humphrey: will reach four rabbits, while I ate the two remaining, after we were satisfied, even Kate he was half rabbit, "want to go for a walk," I asked

Kate: "I love, I enjoy while you can," I said playfully

Humphrey smiled and both went for a walk, as we walked enjoyed watching the landscape slowly changed as the leaves change color as the leaves fall from the trees

Kate: We were having a good time until I felt my stomach churn, I ran behind some bushes, where vomit

Humphrey: I ran to his side and pat his back to make him feel better, I knew it was normal for pregnancy, but that did not stop to worry, when I finish vomiting prompted affection, "you go to the river for a drink "

Kate nodded weakly

Humphrey: Let Kate lean on my side so I could walk without many difficulties

Kate: I was a little dizzy, but as I leaned in Humphrey, I could walk without much trouble

Humphrey: when you reach the river, the help, for so he could drink water to keep it from falling by accident, after I finish drinking, both we lay on the bank, still caressing her, to make her feel better, "how you feel "I asked concerned

Kate: "I have still a little upset stomach, but I feel better," I said

Humphrey: I kept stroking her back for about ten minutes, when he said he was feeling better

Kate: "thanks for the caresses helped a lot" I said licking her cheek

Humphrey: "I just try to make you feel better," I said returning his affection

Kate: both went back to our cave, where I settled in our bed

Humphrey: "I'll be back, I'll catch something, you have a craving" gently asked

Kate: "Caribou, sounds good, but you could bring some berries if it is okay" I asked smiling

Humphrey: "of course not an issue, I'll be back" I said fondly, as he kissed her cheek, then I went to hunt a caribou, and get some berries step

Kate: while Humphrey was hunting, could not resist the temptation to eat the rabbit left over from lunch

Humphrey: when you get to the cave with caribou and some branches of berries, Kate saw the rabbit that was being finished, "it looks like someone is hungry" I joked as he left the caribou and berries on the ground

Kate smiled guiltily

Humphrey: I licked her cheek, and said fondly "do not worry, it was a rabbit, now come eat, if you're still hungry"

Kate smiled happy, I get up and walk to where Humphrey, I sat beside her and started to eat the caribou, only to leave space at the end for berries for dessert

Humphrey smiled when I saw that he enjoyed the food, when I finish, I said "judging by your appetite, we have a whole litter" I said playfully

Kate: "I know," I said playfully, then licked her cheek, and whispered in his ear, "We will not rest"

Humphrey: we both settled into our bed of leaves, put my leg over whether to keep her warm belly, and said affectionately, "Goodnight, my angel, I love you"

Kate: "Goodnight my love, I love you too," I said lovingly, then both of us were sound asleep

Fifteen days after

Humphrey was returning to the cave after hunting, "Hi honey," I said sweetly

Kate smiled and looked at him, my stomach had grown enough, he could barely stand without help, "Hello, my beautiful companion, as I was on the hunt" very sweetly asked

Humphrey: "very well, there is enough food for the package and brought a servant for us," he said with affection

Kate: "that good" I said animated, "strange to hunt" I said a little nostalgic, "but I can not because I'm like a balloon, because of you, I hate you" upset and angry yell

Humphrey: I was surprised by his sudden change of mood, "not true, I love, and I know every time you look at me," I said with affection

Kate: "Humphrey sorry, I did not yell, do not hate you, I love you, but are those damn moods" I said while crying

Humphrey: "Calm down, I fully understand, it is natural to have some mood swings, that means that the pregnancy is going well," I said softly as he held

Kate: I gave him a kiss, and said "thank you for being ten comprehensive"

Humphrey: "it's nothing, you know I'll always be for you, no matter what happens," I said with affection

Kate: I licked her cheek and went to the deer, "go with me" I said sweetly

Humphrey: I sat next to him and said "of course" both started eating, when I was satisfied, wait for Kate ended

Kate: when finished I saw that I had eaten more than half of the deer myself, "the puppies were hungry," I said playfully

Humphrey: "it seems," I said smiling, I saw that it was getting dark and I had an idea, "to see the stars with me" I asked

Kate: "I love" I said excitedly

Humphrey: help Kate out of the cave and we sat on the ledge in front of the cave to enjoy the view, we were there for almost an hour enjoying the view and each other's company, until I felt a yawn coming on my side, I saw Kate I support so head on my shoulder, and she was falling asleep, "let inside to sleep," I said with affection

Kate nodded sleepily and entered the cave, I was half asleep leaning on Humphrey, when it comes to our bed of leaves, I settled

Humphrey: I saw settled and fits me around to protect her from the cold

Kate: Humphrey felt settling around me, and instinctively my head fits under if chin, stroking it in the process, "I love you" I said lovingly

Humphrey: "I love you too" I said lovingly, and I saw immediately stay asleep, smiled, stroked her belly until I too fell asleep

Another fifteen days later

Moon: I went to the head alpha cave, to see Kate, and had spent a little over two months since I started the pregnancy, and was at the point where he could not move, I knew that Humphrey to his best effort to be with her as long as possible, but I had duties to perform with the herd, and be a head alpha and take care of a pregnant wife was no easy task, so I decided to help him company a little Kate, "hello darling" the maternally greet

Kate: I saw Luna and smiled, "Hello Moon, happens," I said

Moon: between and sat across from her, "how you feel" I asked

Kate: "pretty, well, a bit boring is all" I said

Moon: "I came to I was right company if you do not mind," I said

Kate: "at all, is more I would like to have someone to talk to and spend time" I told him happy

Moon: I saw how big it was Kate's womb, "certainly going to have a litter of puppies" said

Kate: "Yes, is what it seems," I said chuckling

Moon, "and Humphrey made you feel comfortable" I asked to start a conversation

Kate: "of course, that it has, always takes care of me, if I have a craving, the pleased me, and never got angry with me when I have the sudden changes of mood" to explain

Moon: "I'm glad of that, I know who loves you" I said smiling

Kate: "I know, I love him too much, I know he would spend all day with me, but has many duties to attend to, and keep it occupied half of the day" I said sympathetically

Moon: "if you suspect that it was one of the reasons why I decided to go with, so you're not alone" explain

Kate: we talked the rest of the morning, in no time it was evening, which meant that Humphrey would be here soon, after a few minutes waiting, I felt closer to Humphrey

Humphrey: when you enter the cave I saw my mom, talking to Kate, "Hi honey," I said warmly as licked her cheek, "Hi Mom," I said as I hugged

Kate: "as I was" asked

Humphrey: "Well, we did the hunt, just had to fix some minor conflicts, and came as fast as I could," he explains, "and how was yours" I asked

Kate: "quiet, talking to the moon pass most of the morning" to explain

Humphrey: "thanks for her company" I told my mom

Moon: "It was a pleasure," I said smiling

Kate then let out a little moan

Humphrey: "are you okay" I asked concerned

Kate smiled and said cheerful, "well, were the puppies are kicking, feel them"

Humphrey: I put my paw on her belly and felt a small shock, "the feel" I said excitedly

Moon: I put my leg on her belly and I could also feel many small kicks "seem to have much energy," I said smiling

Kate: "or just hungry" I told them to feel hungry

Humphrey smiled and near caribou had captured earlier, I put it in front of her so she did not have to move, "Here," I said with affection

Kate: "Thanks" I said as I licked her cheek

Humphrey: "mama want to join" I asked

Moon: "only if it reaches" said

Humphrey: "Do not worry about it, had captured two, means that there is sufficient" to explain

Moon: I smiled "agree" I said and started eating

Humphrey: I sat next to Kate and started eating, when we were all happy, we had finished a caribou, and started the other

Kate: We were the rest of the afternoon talking about random things when we said goodbye was dusk moon and we ate the rest of the caribou, when we finished, we both settled into our bed of leaves, "I love you good night," I said lovingly

Humphrey: "I love you too, you have a good night," I said giving him a small kiss lovingly before falling asleep

Kate: I woke up in the middle of the night feeling a strange feeling in my stomach, when I noticed they were set that were kicking puppies, smiled and try to sleep, but it was useless, she was not used to the feeling, try to settle down several times to sleep but it worked

Humphrey: I woke up when I felt movement next to me, when I look around I saw it was at night tare and accommodate Kate was dealing with, "are you okay" I asked as I sat by his side

Kate: I was surprised to hear Humphrey to me, "Sorry if I woke you," I said

Humphrey: "Do not worry about it" I said fondly, "can not you sleep" I asked concerned

Kate: "More or less, I'm not used to the feeling of kicking puppies in my" to explain

Humphrey: "try to see in this way, is a sign that the puppies are growing strong and healthy, and is like a massage they're giving you" I said with the last part jokingly

Kate: I chuckled at his joke, and I said "you're right"

Humphrey smiled and said fondly, "go to sleep, if you want I'll give you a massage until you fall asleep"

Kate: "You do not also have to get up early tomorrow, no duties to perform, and do not know how much I take fall asleep," he said softly explain

Humphrey: " not let you alone in the middle of the night, and if it takes all night unable to sleep, I do not mind having to do homework revealed" I said fondly

Kate smiled and stroked him, "let's try to sleep," I said

Humphrey smiled and we both settled on the bed of leaves

Kate rested my head on his chest, the sound of your heart I relaxed

Humphrey: I started caressing her belly with care and love, after thirty minutes, you can see he was sound asleep, I smiled and closed my eyes to rest a little

A week later in the territory of the herds together

Winston: was with Lilly Eve to visit before heading to the central herd Kate visit

Eve: "I wonder how Kate, and almost spent a month and a half since we saw" Winston told

Winston: "should be fine, you have to Humphrey who cares" I said smiling

Eve: "true" I said, and then I thought, 'should already be at the stage where he can not move, "I said

Winston: "but I'm sure if Humphrey is doing everything possible to make her comfortable" I said confident

Eve: "For your sake I hope it was so" muttered

Winston: When entering the cave we saw lying Garth and Lilly, Lilly's belly had grown considerably, by the size of your belly you would think that would give birth to one to three cubs, "how are you darling" asked

Lilly: "as I am, I'm fat, I look like an ugly white balloon" I said sadly

Garth: "not true, you're beautiful," I said with affection

Lilly: "so you think" I asked

Garth: "that's for sure," I said with affection

Lilly: I smiled sweetly and said "thank you", then I licked her cheek

Eve: "it seems that these coping well its change of mood" Garth told

Garth: "easy, she is very sweet and has almost no" I said as I stroked Lilly

Winston: "I'm glad you are ok" I said smiling

Lilly: "and that came" calm and asked

Eve: "We come to see how you were before going to visit Kate" explain

Lilly: "ok, I herd my salute," I said as she smiled sweetly

Winston: "back in less than three weeks to see the birth of your puppy love" to explain

Lilly: "thanks potatoes" I said with joy

Winston: "I do not thank us not miss it for anything," I said smiling

Eve: "true" I said smiling

Garth: "thank goodness we did more than a week after Kate and Humphrey," I said in an attempt to joke

Winston: We were all silent, Garth had not touch for humor, "beware anyway" I said

Eve: "you better take good care of my daughter and my grandchildren while I am otherwise not save you Humphrey" I said earnestly

Garth gulped and nodded nervous

Lilly: "Goodbye Mom, Dad, do well" I said goodbye

Winston: we said goodbye and headed to the border, but on the way we meet Sally and Rick

Sally: "hello sir" respectfully greet him

Winston: "do not have to be so formal, I'm not pack leader" I said smiling

Sally: "I know, but I still have respect" to explain

Eve: "And what brings you both for here" I ask

Sally: "We wanted to ask them if they would let us accompany them to visit Kate and Humphrey" to explain

Winston: "no love, but who would take care of healing" I asked a little worried

Rick: "I took care of that, two new members have experience as healers, as instructed and told them where they can get supplies, so there should be no problem on that side" explain

Eve: "in that case can come" I said smiling

Winston followed to the border where we met Candu, Scar and Claw we had asked to join us for protection, although the road was quite safe, and several were beginning to live out there was no more to be cautious, "are ready "to ask them

Candu: "yes sir" I replied

Winston: "then we hope we" I said but was interrupted by Jhosh

Jhosh: "Lord wait, wondering if I could go with you," I asked

Winston: "Of course," I said smiling

Jhosh: all smiled and started the trip to the Central herd

Three days after

Humphrey: I woke up with the light rays of the morning sun, Kate slept peacefully resting her head on my side for days that Kate can sleep without problems, only had problems the next two nights after the first time, but always caressed and settled so I could sleep, I never slept are sure that she was sleeping, I would stay all morning lounging with her, but had many duties, he was doing all the homework I could to get through the next two weeks with Kate without having to worry about them, I carefully slide out of it, I gave him a kiss goodbye, Occasionally he played leaders revise the borders to make sure they were well defined, I walked along the edge of the territory all morning, when almost finished, I noticed that they were already late morning, I went to the hunting grounds, when identifying known seven figures coming down the passage that connects the main herd with the herds together, I sat down to wait, when they were close enough to greet me approach them, "welcome all" I said cheerful

Winston: "Humphrey, good to see," I said happy

Eve: "you're doing here, and why are not you with Kate" seriously asked

Humphrey: "Kate is resting in our cave, I had to come check the limits of the territory, I'm in the very early, and was coming back but I saw them and decided to wait" to explain

Winston: "and goes all" I asked

Humphrey: "well, Kate will be giving birth in about two weeks" I said cheerful, "go to the cave," I said as I walked over there

Winston: Humphrey walked behind, and stopped at the entrance, "I remember you well"

Humphrey: "the remodel when we returned" to explain, and enter the cave

Kate: Humphrey smiled seeing in, "hello love" I said affectionately

Humphrey: "Hello my angel, we have visitors" I said while pointing to the entrance

Kate: Look at the entrance and saw my parents, Sally, Rick, Jhosh, Candu, Scar, and Claw, "papas" said excited and happy

Eve: "Good to see you baby," I said as I hugged

Winston: "As has been our daughter," I asked after the embrace

Kate: "very well," said cheerful

Eve: "and see that puppies have also grown a lot," I said to see how big Kate's womb had set

Kate: "boy, yes, and very active, they are still kicking" I said smiling

Winston: "I imagine, with parents as energetic" I said cheerful

Sally: "go you will have a large litter, are twice as large as Lilly, and only takes ten days," I said surprised

Kate smiled and asked them "as is my sister"

Winston: "okay, dealing with mood swings and cravings, greet herd you" I said

Kate: "also" I said

Eve: "if it is natural for pregnant women," said

Kate: "it is true, but I guess not as bad as mine" I said laughing slightly

Eve: "because it says that love" asks

Kate: "because a couple of times I went too far" I said a little embarrassed

Winston: "you mean you have exceeded" I asked, and making me an idea

Kate: "once I bit the tail strongly Humphrey" I said embarrassed

Humphrey: "hurt a little, but I know it was not your fault," I said as I licked her cheek

Kate: I returned the gesture, and he was going to say something when my stomach advancement

Humphrey: listen to Kate's stomach growl with affection and said "I'm coming for breakfast"

Kate: "Thanks," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "Jhosh, Candu, Scar, Claw want with me" I ask

Jhosh: "Of course," I said

Candu: "we" I said

Scar and nodded agreeing Claw

Eve: I saw five went hunting and then turned my attention to Kate, "and has performed Humphrey" I asked

Kate: "He has been very tender and try, I enlarge the cave and made this bed of leaves for him to be more comfortable, also making every effort to fulfill my cravings when they appear, and has never been angry about my mood swings or even when I bit the tail "happy to explain how attentive think Humphrey has been with me

Eve: "I'm glad to hear it," I said smiling

Sally: "Wow you have been careful," I told Rick surprised

Kate: after several minutes, the closer I felt dragging their prey, they entered the cave, I saw they had sacked four caribou

Humphrey: caribou closer to Kate, and sat down beside her, "Enjoy it" I said fondly, I watched as Winston, Eve, Sally and Rick shared one while Candu, Claw and Scar shared the other, when we were satisfied, store leftovers in a special room for that, and we started talking all afternoon, in the evening, Winston and Eve, insisted on staying in our cave, Rick and Sally went to the cave that is Rick, and the other I showed them a cave near us more than five minutes from ours, then Kate and I settled into our bed of leaves, "I love you so much" I said lovingly

Kate: "I love you too much" I said lovingly before both we fell asleep in each other's arms

**¿How many puppies will have Kate and Humphrey?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**

**¡Important Information! confirmed as alpha and omega 2 if they want to ratify, I leave the link of the official website in my profile for you to see**


	74. Kate puppies

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

A week later

Humphrey: the presence of Winston and Eve has helped a lot, we have made good company to Kate while I am fulfilling my duties, Sally and Rick also helps us much reviewing and ensuring that Kate and her puppies are in good health, had just lifted me, Today was the last day of duty, had worked hard to advance all the more I could to get through the next two weeks with Kate, "I'll be back, I finished the last homework" I said fondly

Kate: "Okay, I'll be waiting," I said sweetly

Humphrey: I licked my cheek and ran to finish my homework as fast as possible

Kate: I saw Humphrey ran, I kept lying, waiting for my parents woke up, which occurred several minutes after

Eve: "good morning sweetheart, how you feel," I said with affection

Kate: "Well mom, all quite normal" I replied

Winston: "that's fine, by the way where is Humphrey" I asked

Kate: "left for several minutes to perform his duties" to explain

Eve: "I do not like to be so obsessed to work, could begin to abandon " I said with a serious tone

Kate: "would not do that, even not much work you like, just have been busy, because he wants to have the following weeks off to be with me" to explain annoying

Eve: "I'm sorry, I did not bother," I said at my mistake

Kate: "Okay, but make sure you know all version next time" I said a little more calmly

Eve: "I will," I said, smiling, then I whispered to Winston "yes that is having many moods"

Kate: "There was a change of mood, really annoying me what you said" I said seriously

Eve: "I forget I have a good ear," I thought, "Winston, you can give us privacy, I need to talk to Kate, about pregnancy" I asked

Winston: "Of course, when I" asked

Eve: "This afternoon, when I get Humphrey" said

Winston: I nodded and walked out of the cave for a walk

Kate: all morning my mom told me about how it would be labor, and should be done once the puppies were born, I also taught some exercises, d breathe, to be prepared for the moment, I appreciated all the information, because it really was very useful when it was afternoon, my dad and Humphrey entered, carrying a caribou each, "Hello Love" I said sweetly

Humphrey: "Hello beautiful, how are you" I asked him fondly

Kate: "Well, here talking to my mom" explain

Humphrey: "that's good" I said, smiling, as he brought the caribou "Here," I said sweetly

Kate: "Thanks" I said licking her cheek

Humphrey: I sat by his side, and both started eating caribou, while Winston and Eve ate the other

Kate: When we finished, I had a little sleep, "you come with me to take a nap" I asked sweetly

Humphrey: "I love" I said happily as he licked her cheek

Eve: "while you rest, we'll go for a little walk" I said

Kate: "well mom, have fun" I said as I settled with Humphrey in the leaf litter

Humphrey: I saw Winston and Eve out of the cave, and as Kate accommodate her head on my side, closed my eyes and soon fell asleep

Kate: I woke up several hours later, feeling quite hungry, look Humphrey, and saw that he was still asleep, then look around the cave and saw my parents eating a caribou, "that times are" a little sleepy ask them

Winston: "nightfall a few hours ago" I replied

Kate: "it is night" I said surprised

Eve: "Yes, but do not worry honey, we brought a caribou to dine" said

Kate: "thank you" I said

Winston: I smiled and said "it was nothing"

Humphrey: I felt movement beside me, and I began to wake up, when I listen to Winston was aware that "it was nothing", "Hi honey," I said with affection

Kate: Humphrey saw awake and sitting next to me waving, "Hello Love" I said licking her cheek

Humphrey: Look for the entrance and saw that it was night, "it seems that we had a long nap" I said smiling

Kate: "it seems," I said licking her cheek, "my parents brought a caribou, you're hungry," I said

Humphrey: "did not have to do it," I said to Winston and Eve

Winston: "enjoy it was no problem" I said smiling

Humphrey: "Thanks" I said and I approached the caribou and drag it to where it was Kate, then sat beside her and both started eating

Kate: When we finished eating, I said soothingly "go to sleep, I'm sure you have homework tomorrow"

Humphrey smiled and said softly "not true, I have the following weeks free to be with you"

Kate: I get excited to know that Humphrey could spend the next few weeks with me, also because as Sally, should be giving birth in a week at most, "I'm glad to hear it," I said with excitement

Humphrey, "and you're sleepy" I asked

Kate: "actually not so much, just woke up from our nap," I said smiling

Humphrey: "and you want to do" I asked

Kate: "I do not know, any ideas" I asked

Humphrey: "only one" I said smiling as I approached

Kate: "cu-al" I was interrupted by the feeling of relaxation produced by a gentle belly rub

Humphrey smiled to see Kate relaxed smiling, "you like my idea," I asked

Kate: "mmm" I said very relaxed, it felt really good massage, it does so gently, that I enjoyed it a lot

Humphrey: I saw that Kate began to move involuntarily rear leg, I knew that I enjoyed a lot, and that made me feel great

Kate: after several minutes of massage, I felt I was falling asleep

Humphrey: I saw that in a moment he was sound asleep, smiled warmly and said softly, "I love you, sleep well", I knew I heard, because a smile grew on his face, Then I fit your hand protecting it from cold, and fell asleep shortly

A week later

Humphrey: Kate was about to give birth, this could happen at any time, and for anything I'd miss the birth of my puppies, I separated them unless I had to go hunting, and when he was going to hunt the nearby valley, and as a further precaution, I asked Jhosh Candu and that if Kate began to give birth while I am to go and warn

Kate: I was enjoying the morning with Humphrey, when suddenly an old friend arrived, "Hello Ted" I said smiling

Ted: "hello gentlemen" to be greeted with respect

Humphrey: "Ted, you know us, just call us by our names," I said amiably

Ted: "But are the leaders" I said a little confused

Kate: "That does not change anything, and we consider you a friend, and a good teacher," I said with joy

Ted: "thank you" I said smiling, and then I remembered it was here, "there's a wolf at the border that says who knows, I think he said his name was Scoot" I said

"Scoot" Kate and Humphrey said time

Ted: "if Scoot, is a white-furred wolf with blue eyes, I know" they ask

Humphrey: "if it is a friend of ours" explain

Kate: "go for it, but do not take" I said sweet tone

Humphrey nodded and I asked Ted, "in which border this"

Ted: "southern border" to explain

Humphrey nodded and I ran in that direction, I took ten minutes to get because it was not using my full potential when I saw the white wolf get stopped at the border guarded by three wolves, "Okay, a friend of mine" I said in serious tone, I saw nodded and continued their patrol, then headed to Scoot, "but joy to see you," I said smiling

Scoot: "I said I wanted to see the birth of your puppies" I said smiling

Humphrey: "that means" I said realizing

Scoot: "Kate should be starting to feel the contractions, about five minutes," I said calmly

Humphrey: "WHAT!, NO HURRY TO GIVE" I said hurry

Scoot: "I agree," I said nodding

Humphrey: I concentrate to use my full potential, "think you can keep up with me" I asked

Scoot: "Are you kidding, it was me who gave that power to your family, of course," I said smiling

Humphrey: "then we" I said hurry and started to run as fast as he could, in just three minutes we were reaching the alpha Head Cave

Scoot: "pretty good, and with two minutes to spare" she said smiling

Humphrey smiled but among hurtling see Kate, "how you feel honey," I asked

Kate: "Well, nothing out of the ordinary, because you were running, it's not as if the puppies were born and" I said confused

Scoot: "It is true, you start having contractions in less than a minute," I said calmly

Kate: I opened my eyes and I said surprised "and"

Scoot: "so" I said calmly

Kate then felt pain around the belly, I could not help but let out a moan of pain, "are coming" I said

Humphrey: "Scoot, you can go find Sally, Rick, Eve and Winston" I asked

Scoot: "I'll be back in six minutes," I said and went out to run, I knew where they were, only that it is precisely at this time were in places other than territory

Humphrey: "quiet, everything will be fine," I said fondly, stroking her head

Kate: "Well, well, you're not the one in pain" yell

Humphrey: "Quiet, I'm by your side," I said fondly, after six minutes flat Scoot arrived, "where all" I asked

Scoot: "and come here, should not take long," I said

Humphrey: "I hope so" I said as I focused my attention on Kate, had calmed down, but I knew I would have more and more contractions later, Sally, Rick, Blaze and Moon, entered the cave, followed by Winston and Eve, When Kate was having her second contraction

Sally: "as is" prompted a rush

Humphrey, "is in the midst of his second contraction" quickly explain

Sally: "Okay, Kate, this will be long," I said

Kate nodded, and prepared myself for what was sure hours of pain, but in the end it will be worth it, "Humphrey, I can hold your leg" I asked

Humphrey: "Of course, you can, I will do everything I can to help," I said with affection

Kate smiled and hold his paw, after a few hours of contractions, I felt I was coming first puppy

Sally: "now comes" first alerted him

Eve: "Honey, remember to breathe like we practiced" I reminded

Kate nodded weakly, and began to breathe as he had practiced

Sally: "Okay, push" I instructed

Kate: I did as I said, was very painful, but I did not stop

Humphrey: Kate felt like getting stronger squeezed my hand, I knew I felt a lot of pain, I began to lick her cheek and neck, in an attempt to calm or comfort her

Sally: after some time came the first puppy, I picked it up and give it to Winston

Kate: "gender is" asked weakly

Winston: consideration, and told them cheerful, "is a strong man"

Sally: "Here comes the second" warn you, after nearly half an hour came the second puppy, picked it up and pass it on to Eve

Eve: watch the puppy and said cheerfully, "is a beautiful girl"

Sally: after several minutes had gone the next puppy, gently picked it up and give it to Moon

Moon: I looked at him and said, smiling, "is another beautiful girl"

Humphrey: after many hours of labor, was finally over giving birth, in the end we had six beautiful puppies, four males and two females, "did you love" I said softly, as she licked her cheek

Kate: "as is" exhausted asked

Humphrey: "are beautiful, like you," I said with affection

Kate: "and like you," I said softly, then I lay on my side, so that the puppies could drink my milk

Humphrey smiled and grabbed one by one of our puppies, so they could drink the milk of Kate, when I saw all my puppies, with his mother, I got a tear of joy and pride

Eve: I saw that Kate was falling asleep, and no blame was a great effort, "the leave so they can rest, congratulations to you both for your beautiful puppies" I said smiling

Blaze: "Congratulations son, I am very happy for you," I said with pride and joy

Humphrey: I said goodbye to everyone, and I turned my attention to my new family, I saw that the puppies were falling asleep, very carefully, I roll up with Kate, leaving the puppies, the way so that our body heat warmed , there was no way to describe how I felt now was a combination of euphoria, happiness, and pride, as he had never felt before, I saw the entrance, and note that the sun was just rising, Kate was in labor since yesterday in the afternoon would not surprise me to sleep all day, I smiled and fell asleep

Kate: I woke up several hours later, when I felt movement next to me, when I looked, I saw that they were our puppies happily, trying to take my milk, look for the entrance and noticed that it was dusk, normally would be surprised, but after the long delivery, was very exhausted, I saw Humphrey sleeping next to me, and between both our puppies, the single image made me melt the heart, "Humphrey, wake up," I said softly as I pushed my nose

Humphrey: I let out a yawn, and saw my sweet companion smiling at me, "Hello my love" I said giving him a kiss, then headed to our puppies, "as they are our angels," I said sweetly

Kate: "are perfectly" I said happily as I watched, like trying to take some steps

Humphrey: "that reminds me we need to give them names," I said

Kate: "true" I said remembering, I picked up one of the puppies, which has golden fur, like me, but had several streaks of gray in his back and side, and a belly cream, as were newborns, yet opened his eyes, "as we call this beautiful girl" I asked sweetly

Humphrey: I thought for a moment, and said, "what Hope"

Kate: "perfect" I said smiling

Humphrey: then I picked up our other daughter, had gray fur like me, except for the stop and the belly which was a golden, almost cream, "any idea how to call this ternurita" I asked

Kate: "how about star" I suggested

Humphrey: "It is beautiful, it will be our little star" I said fondly

Kate: I picked up another puppy, he has a combination of our coats, was both gray and gold with a white belly, "an idea for the" I told him fondly

Humphrey: "you seem Tristan" I suggested

Kate: "very good" I said cheerful

Humphrey: I picked up another puppy, he had his mother's coat, just a little darker with a light cream belly, "and has this beauty that looks like you" I asked

Kate: I thought for a moment and said "Reiz"

Humphrey: "I like it, is very cute and energetic" I said, smiling, then I picked up another puppy, I had a very dark gray fur with black streaks and a white belly, "another good idea for the" ask

Kate: I was thinking until I came, "Silver" I said smiling

Humphrey: "more than perfect" I told him very happy

Kate: "Now we just need our first puppy," I said as she held the puppy, has a gray coat with a white belly, like his father

Humphrey: "I have the perfect name for this little" I said smiling

Kate: "what is" asked suspecting the answer

Humphrey: "Nova, I knew since I saw" I said smiling

Kate: "The Nova is our cute" I said with joy

Humphrey: I smiled a lot, "I've never been so proud as now" I said while looking at our puppies

Kate: "I know, me too" I said as I licked her cheek, just at that moment, entered Winston, Eve, Scoot, Sally, Rick, Jhosh, Blaze, Moon, Andrea, Candu, Scar and Claw

Humphrey: "less bad enlarge the cave" I whispered

Kate: I laughed slightly, and said "it is true"

All are easily accommodated in the cave, respecting the space of newborns and new parents

Winston: "I see you finally woke up" I said smiling

Kate: "it is true, but after what I went through last night, who blame us" I said laughing slightly

Moon: "That's true, it was a long hard night, and had to be tougher for you" I said

Humphrey: "especially Kate, she was the one who made all the effort" I said licking her cheek

Blaze: "and how it feels to be parents" ask them smiling

Kate: "Wonderful, I'm very happy," I said cheerful

Humphrey: "It is true, I am very proud and happy" I said smiling

Eve: "is good, by the way, I put names" ask them

Kate: "We just put them" I said, smiling, "it is Hope, she is a star, he is Silver, he is Reiz, it is Tristan, and he is Nova" I said pointing to each puppy

Winston: "very good names" I said smiling

Blaze: "certainly are, and boy did they resemble their parents" I said cheerful

Moon: "above Reiz, who looks much like her mother, and Nova which is equal to his father," I said cheerful

Eve: at that time, we heard that the puppies, made a small noise, "it seems that they are hungry" I said

Kate smiled, "it's true" I said, as I lay near them, I saw how it came to me, and began to drink my milk, "not beautiful" I told them happy

Humphrey: "Of course they are," I said with affection

Kate: "I wonder how will his eyes," I said as I watched

Sally: "We should know in about a week" I said

Scoot: "to be precise in five days and a half" to explain

Blaze: all gave them a strange look, except Humphrey and Kate, "by the way, who is that wolf and wherever they knew" they ask with curiosity

Humphrey: "He's Scoot helped when facing A" to explain

Jhosh: "how is it possible, if only you two entered the first valley" ask them confused

Kate: "it's because he lives there" to explain

Jhosh: "that clears anything but produces more questions, a wolf can only stay two days there at most, otherwise trapped" to explain

Scoot: "That would happen with normal wolves, but not with me, nor about Humphrey" to explain

Blaze: "you have the same skills Humphrey" ask hinting at

Scoot: "of course not, I have many more" I said

Kate: "let me explain, Scoot is the god of wolves, he gave her the skills first the first three wolves" to explain

Everyone was shocked and silent by the revelation

Blaze: "excuse us if we bother," I said with respect

Scoot: I chuckled and said, "do not worry, just came to visit my friends, and see their young" I said, then I remembered something, "by the way, Winston, Eve, should go tomorrow morning back to their territory, "I said calmly

Winston: "because Mr." I respectfully ask

Scoot: "because her other daughter will give birth earlier than waiting, exactly five days" to explain

Eve: "are you sure" asked

Scoot: "totally" I said sure

Winston: "thanks for the information," I said gratefully

Scoot: "nothing" I said, nodding, "I have to go, it was a pleasure to see you" I said

Kate: "so soon" I said a little sad

Scoot: "I'm afraid so, I can not leave the first valley for so long, and I have a lot to watch" I said as I went

Humphrey: "Thanks for coming and for all, you are welcome when you" I said smiling

Scoot: "I'll remember" I said and I ran

Winston: I saw that it was getting dark, and I said, "we'd better go to bed we have to make a trip tomorrow," I said

Jhosh: "Lord, I want to stay if not problem," I asked

Winston: "at all, after all is a single pack," I said

Jhosh: I agreed, and each went to his cave

Winston: "last night, the were passing in a cave to six minutes from where Kate and Humphrey, knew they needed privacy with her cubs

Humphrey: I watched as everyone left, and I said "I'll get some dinner, probably hungry," I said smiling

Kate: "hurry back" I asked

Humphrey: "never" I said giving him a quick lick and went to hunt, I did not care who was in it was getting dark, I had enough training to do, I went six minutes with a good sized caribou, "is dinner "I said, smiling

Kate: puppies fits in bed of leaves and Humphrey I approached, I sat next to him and we both enjoyed the meal, when we were satisfied, we hooked up about our puppies, to keep them warm and comfortable, "I love you much "I said lovingly

Humphrey: "I love you too much" I said lovingly, both share a quick kiss, and then headed to our puppies, "good night, puppies," I said softly and affection, as he licked their little faces "

Kate smiled warmly, Humphrey knew it would be a good father, and now it is showing, fits my head under his chin and fell asleep

Humphrey: I saw Kate and asleep, closed my eyes, and accompany you on a short break

**¿What color are the eyes of your puppies?, ¿How many and how will the puppies from Lilly and Garth?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	75. Lilly pups, and something else

**The duty of Humphrey**

Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate

Normal P.V

Kate: I woke up to feel two wolves approaching, careful not to wake me up puppies or Humphrey, and walk to the entrance to see who it was, I could see two wolves up the mountain

Humphrey: When I woke up, I noticed that Kate was not, look at our puppies, and saw that still asleep, looked around, and saw Kate at the entrance looking around carefully lift me, and I approached her, "that once "I asked

Kate: I was surprised to hear him awake, " As you awake ago " I asked

Humphrey: "you first wake up," I replied, then licked his cheek and asked "who looked"

Kate: "my parents that are looming, and so I felt up" to explain

Humphrey: "rightly also felt, but I knew it was them," I said

Kate: "by the way the puppies are still asleep" I asked

Humphrey: "deeply" I said smiling

Winston: I saw Kate and Humphrey sitting at the entrance of his cave, "good morning" to be greeted

Kate: "good morning potatoes" I said warmly

Humphrey: "good morning" to be greeted

Eve: "we go" ask them

Kate: "of course, but do not make much noise, the puppies are sleeping," I said

Winston: both nodded and entered the cave, we saw the puppies, all arranged in the leaf litter, sound asleep, "we wanted to say goodbye before we go to see Lilly" I said quietly

Kate: "take great care, Send him my regards," I said smiling

Eve: "I wish the same thing" I said smiling, then headed to the puppies, "see you soon beauties" I said softly as he licked their faces

Winston: to see who barely moved I said, "seem to have a heavy sleeper"

Humphrey: "it seems certain that he was taken from me," I said happy

Kate: "you do not have a heavy sleeper," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "Of course it was, before all the training" will die smiling

Winston: "see you" I said as we walked out of the cave

Kate: we sat at the entrance of the cave to see how my parents, along with Sally, Rick, Candu, Scar and Claw, left the territory

Humphrey: suddenly feel a cold draft, everything was cloudy, raining did not look, but I knew what it meant, "it is almost winter," I said looking at the sky

Kate: Look at the sky and said "it is true, I would not be surprised if it snowed in the coming days," said

Humphrey: "will be the first winter of our puppies," I said smiling

Kate: "true" I told him happy, as he tilted my head on his shoulder, we were looking at the scenery for half an hour, until we heard noises coming from the back of the cave

Humphrey: "It appears that puppies and woke up," I said smiling

Kate: "we certainly are hungry," I said sweetly, both walked into the cave, when we saw them trying to move in the bed of leaves, carefully I lay near them, and saw how they approached me for breakfast

Humphrey looked at Kate fed our puppies, I made the heart swell with happiness, suddenly hear a familiar sound coming from the entrance, turn to look and saw Marcel and Pady have just landed, walk to the entrance and greet them, "Hey guys, I was wondering where they were"

Marcel: "Hello Mr. Humphrey" I greet

Pady 'apology did not come sooner, we knew that their puppies come even "explain

Humphrey: "nothing happens, I'm glad to see you" I told them happy

Marcel: "we are also pleased to see them, by the way, where is your partner Kate" I said

Humphrey: "This in feeding our puppies" I told them happy, "forward pass" the invite

Pady: nodded and walked in, we saw in the bottom of the cave, with six small wolves Kate piled drinking her milk

Kate: Look at the two birds and said "Hi Marcel, Pady" the greet

Marcel: "Hello Miss Kate, I see that I took seriously to repopulate" I told them sharing a laugh with Pady small

Humphrey: I rolled my eyes and lay down next to Kate

Pady: "by the way what are their names" ask them

Humphrey: "Hope she is she is star, he is Silver, he is Reiz, it is Tristan, and he is Nova" I said proudly pointing to each puppy

Marcel: "are good names" I congratulate

Pady: "really was a pleasure to meet her cubs, but we have to go" I said a little sad

Kate: "and that, where they" ask them

Marcel: "we go to Idaho, because it is very cold during winter Jasper" to explain

Humphrey: "we will miss them, but we understand" I said

Pady "certainly will be in the spring where" they ask

Humphrey: "it is likely that we are in the territory of the herds together," I answered

Marcel: "we'll see you there," I said

Kate: "take care on your journey" I said

Pady: "I arem, you take care good" I said as we left to fly

Humphrey: "I'll miss the" I said as I watched them fly away

Kate: "true" I said, "by the way, you really think back to the spring to visit all" I said

Humphrey: "almost sure of that, puppies and will make the trip, it is also a good time of year to travel," I said smiling

Kate: "true" I said, smiling, then the puppies finished eating, the settled to sleep a little more

Humphrey: when the puppies were asleep I went for some breakfast, I returned soon after with a deer, which we both enjoyed, when we finished I suggested, "why do not you take a walk, you surely want to stretch, after more than a month without move "I offered

Kate: "I'd love to, but what about the puppies" I asked

Humphrey: "I will will care, we deserve it," I said with affection

Kate smiled softly said, "Thank you darling, do not tarry much," licked her cheek before taking a walk, I walk really felt great, and the change of environment, I decided to go to the lake to wash up, and Humphrey then back to when I was at the lake I take time be completely clean, had forgotten how brilliant it was my coat, after a month in the cave, walk a bit to dry, and when I noticed it was evening, missing only a few hours for sunset, I decided to take the opportunity to catch something, but my skills were a little rust given, after twenty minutes, had taken a good caribou to have dinner, when you reach the cave, I saw our puppies lying on the side sleeping peacefully Humphrey, Humphrey saw me smiling, "they are very peaceful," I said smiling

Humphrey: "yes you are" I said looking at them, "and how was your walk," I asked

Kate: "very well, I felt good exercise and change of scenery" I said smiling

Humphrey: "I'm glad you had fun, and I see you brought dinner," I said smiling

Kate: "if you have not married, let's eat" I said as I headed to Caribou

Humphrey: "I'd love to, but I can not," I said playfully

Kate: "because" I asked confused

Humphrey smiled "I wake to these six beautiful little fur balls," I said gently, watching our puppies

Kate smiled and approached him, "let me help you" I said gently, and carefully took each of our puppies, and put together amidst the leaf litter

Humphrey: I get up and stretch, and I sat next to Kate to look at our puppies, sleeping peacefully, "will be large wolves" said

Kate: "I'm sure of that," he said fondly, as he licked his cheek, then both of us went to eat caribou, when we finished I thought it would be a good idea to feed the puppies, "I think we have to wake them up to eat "I whispered to Humphrey

Humphrey nodded, and with great care and affection, I woke up to each of our puppies, and carefully put them near Kate, I saw everyone started taking their milk, when he was satisfied, lay down beside her, with carefully lay down beside me

Kate: I saw Star, Reiz, and Tristan, settled against my belly as Nova, Hope, & Silver, they sat in the belly of Humphrey, both we get as much as possible, leaving only the puppies space in the middle , "I love you" I said with love

Humphrey: "I love you too" I said lovingly, both share a kiss and we were sound asleep

Two days later, in the territory of the herds together

Winston: was noon and we just got the territory, we decided to go first to where Lilly, to check on her, and tell her about Kate's puppies when we got to the entrance we saw Lilly, talking to Garth, "Hi honey," the greet

Lilly: Look at the entrance and smiled at the sight of my parents, "papa, mama, what a joy to see them," I said smiling

Garth: "Hello, gentlemen" the greet

Eve: "how is my sweet Lilly" lovingly asked

Lilly: "very well, waiting for the puppies born" I replied, "by the way as this Kate and Humphrey" ask them

Winston: "Okay, Kate and gave birth to her cubs" I said cheerful

Lilly: "seriously, and how many were" curious ask them

Eve: "gave birth to six puppies, two females and four males" to explain

Lilly: "four, go," I said surprised

Garth: "if you go, many" I told them just as surprised

Lilly: "and believe that we have so many puppies as they" asked

Winston: "I do not, not as big as Kate, but I'm sure will be just as beautiful puppies" I said smiling

Lilly: I smiled and asked, "and how are your puppies"

Eve: "Hope has a golden coat as his mother, with several gray streaks in his back and side, and has a cream colored belly, then this Star has gray fur like his father, except for his paws and belly which is an almost golden cream, Tristan has a combination of the coats of their parents, several strands of gray, and several gold, for all his fur, and has a white belly "to explain

Winston: "Reiz has the coat very much like her mother, just a little darker, and cream-colored belly, Silver has dark gray fur with several black streaks and a white belly, and Nova is almost like his father" finish them explain

Lilly: "sound like some cute puppies" I told them happy

Eve: "if you are" I said smiling

Garth: "by the way, because it came before, do not expect it until a week" they ask

Winston: "That was the plan, but do not want to miss the birth of puppies from Lilly" to explain

Lilly: "but there is still more than a week to be born" I said a little confused

Eve: "love your pup is not going forward, and should give birth in about three days" to explain

Garth, "and as you know that going forward" ask them confused

Winston: "a friend of Kate and Humphrey said not" explain

Garth, "and as you know that friend that Lilly will deliver before" ask them more confused

Winston: "say it is a very powerful friend" to explain

Lilly and Garth shared a confused look

Eve: sighs of tired and decided to explain at once, "Your friend is the god of wolves"

Lilly: "God seriously speak of wolves" I said surprised

Winston: "so apparently it was he who gave her the skills to the first three wolves, Humphrey also helped when I fight with A" to explain

Garth: "wau, to that powerful call a friend," I said surprised

Winston: "Wow it is," I said

Garth: "information is useful, so I'll be sure not to miss the birth of my puppies" I told them happy

Lilly: "that's good, but I have a little fear" admitted

Eve: "for love" asks

Lilly: "I've heard that birth is painful" to explain

Eve: "It is true, probably the biggest pain you feel in your life," I said when I was interrupted by Lilly

Lilly: "So I will make you feel better" I asked

Eve: "This piece yes, but you will feel happier and prouder than ever, seeing your cute little puppies" he said with a motherly tone

Lilly: "Thanks mom," I said more calmly and smiling

Three days after

Garth was sleeping next to my companion, when I suddenly woke up a cry of pain, I looked around and noticed that Lilly was, "Honey, are you okay" I asked concerned

Lilly: "the puppies are coming" I said with a pained face

Garth: "Stay here, I'll find your mother," I said hurry

Lilly: "as if I could move" yell

Garth: I ran in search of Eve, as you would most likely tomorrow this in his cave with Winston, "as would be the speed of coyote," I thought as I ran, when you reach the cave saw just barely waking

Winston: I saw Garth enter, panting, too hasty, "what Garth" I asked in a serious tone

Garth: "L-Lilly, e-is giving l-light" I said between gasps

Eve: I opened my eyes and said to Winston "sees Sally, Rick, Tony and Thasha" and I ran to where Lilly

Garth: I started to follow Eve, when we entered the cave I could see Lilly with a side of pain

Eve: "Lilly, few contractions've had" asked

Lilly: "three or four" I said and suddenly I felt another, so I let out a cry of pain

Eve: "Quiet baby, just breathe like we practiced for weeks" I instructed

Lilly: I nodded and did what he told me

Eve: after thirty minutes Winston, Sally, Rick, Tony and Thasha entered the cave, "finally" told

Sally: "as is Eve" asked

Eve: "the first puppy is about to be born," I said

Sally nodded I got in position and instructed him "Lilly, push" after an hour, the first puppy was born, it carefully Garth reach

Garth happily watch our first puppy and said happy, "Lilly is a beautiful girl"

Lilly: I smiled but was still in pain

Sally: "let Lilly, is still some way to go," I said

Lilly: I nodded weakly

Sally: After some thirty minutes he came the second and last puppy, gently picked it up and give it to Eve

Eve: watch the puppy and said happily happiness "is a strong man"

Lilly: I lay exhausted on hand, and I saw my mom and Garth carefully approached our puppies, and they ate

Sally: "only two hours of labor, I was okay," I said smiling

Lilly: "Are you serious?, Because I'm very tired," I said exhausted

Sally: "Of course, your sister's birth lasted more than twelve hours" to explain

Lilly: "if left too exhausted for two hours, I can not imagine Kate after more than twelve hours," I told them marrying but surprise

Tony: "And as they were called" ask them

Lilly: Look at our daughter has fur as white and pure as mine, except for a small tuft in her hair red, "what snow" I asked Garth

Garth: "is perfect for her," I said, smiling, then look to our second puppy, he has a bright red coat, with a belly, and legs pure white such a storm "I suggested

Lilly: "I feel great," I said to him licking her cheek

Winston: "Congratulations to the, now parents" told them happy

Garth: "thanks, I'm very happy," I said

Lilly: "we" I corrected him playfully

Thasha: "Congratulations, they're beautiful puppies" I said as I went out a few tears of happiness

Eve: I said cheerful "Congratulations to you both, Garth, you better take good care of my daughter and my grandchildren what"

Lilly: "mama, no pups present" I said annoyed

Eve: "I'm sorry honey," I said a little embarrassed

At that point I go running Hutch

Hutch: "luckily I find Sally," I said a little more relaxed, but I was still embarrassed

Sally: "what Hutch" asked a little tired from the previous work

Hutch: "is Niky is giving birth," I said hurry

Sally: "attend three birth in the same week" I said surprised and tired, "is a duty we" I said and I take a run with Rick, following Hutch

Meanwhile Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey: Kate and I got up early, because according Scoot, our puppies eyes open up at any time of the day, we were having breakfast when we heard that the puppies were starting to wake up, quickly went to see them, we saw each puppy gradually opened its eyes adapted to the light

Kate: the first to open his eyes was Tristan, has brown eyes, with a hint of amber, the following was Reiz, her amber eyes like mine, then it was Hope, her eyes were a cyan blue

Humphrey: next he opened his eyes was Star has purple eyes like those of Lilly, but darker then was turn Silver has eyes dark blue, the latter was Nova, I was surprised that his eyes exactly like me, "are beautiful," I said as I stroked happy with Kate

Kate: "I know, I just wish I could tell my parents as they are," I said

Scoot: "maybe I can help with that" I said as he entered the cave

Both Humphrey and Kate, were surprised to hear it, and instinctively put in a position of defense in front of her cubs

Scoot: "calm down, just me" I said calmly

Humphrey: I sat down, "sorry Scoot, but not so surprising us again," I said

Scoot: "I understand your reaction quiet" I said smiling

Kate: "and you meant that you can help to tell my parents" I asked

Scoot: "I can help them, so they are in contact while they away with this," I said as she gave him a piece of glass from a size sixteen inches by sixteen inches

Humphrey: "where did you get that, do not you brought a minute ago," I said surprised

Scoot: "I am a god, I can do many things, do not forget," I said smiling

Kate: "and that's that" I asked

Scoot: "may call communicator, can communicate with others who have the fellow that crystal" to explain

Humphrey: "and we will give you another glass to Winston and Eve" I asked

Scoot: "I'll take care of that," I said giving him a wink

Kate: "thank you very much," I said gratefully

Scoot: "it's nothing, like I say hello, and watch your pup, indeed seem quite curious" I said smiling as he watched

Humphrey: I saw looked and was exploring the study gradually "true" I said happy

Scoot: "see, stay tuned to the glass" I said

Kate: "Thanks for everything, take care" I said giving him a hug

Scoot: "happy to help" I said happily as I faded

Humphrey: we both looked stunned as simply vanished, "I think we have to get used to things like that," I said jokingly

Kate: I laughed, "is true," I said with a laugh

Humphrey: then they both look at our puppies, as we watched and approached slowly, as we were close to them did not take long to get to us

Kate: "It appears that missed us," I said with affection, to see how our puppies, they relied on us, settling

Humphrey: "I know, are very cute" I said cheerful

Meanwhile in the cave where Lilly and Garth

Garth: all watched as the cubs were asleep leaning against Lilly's belly, "I'm so happy," I said biting his ear

Lilly: "me too" I told him happy

Winston: "congratulations" I said cheerful, now had eight grandchildren

Eve: "I'm very happy for you" I said cheerful

Thasha: "now we are grandparents," I said to Tony

Tony smiled and said cheerful "true"

Lilly: "I wonder how Kate" I said

Winston: "It is true, if I'm not wrong her cubs are about to open their eyes," I said remembering

Scoot: "Both are well" I said as he entered the cave

Everyone gave a little jump of surprise to hear at the entrance

Garth: "who are you, and what you do on our territory and more important in our cave," I growled

Winston: immediately recognized the wolf, "Garth, do not be rude" scold him, then I returned to Scoot, and told him about "feel the rough reception"

Tony: I was surprised by the behavior of Winston, "who is" asked

Winston: "is Scoot, the god of the wolves" to explain

Garth: "god" I said nervously

Scoot: "if that's me," I said calmly as I approached

Garth: "I regret my reaction" excuse me head down

Scoot: "Do not worry I understand, but I have to tell you, Kate and Humphrey, react faster and better," I said smiling

Lilly: "when visited" asked

Scoot: "talk to them, make about ten seconds," I replied

Garth: "it is impossible are too far away," I said in disbelief

Scoot: "do not forget I'm a god I can do many things" to explain

Winston: "And as is" ask them

Scoot: "very well, her cubs ran to open the eyes" I told

Eve: "and are" they ask

Scoot: "because I do not look at you," I said as he pulled the other forty centimeters glass forty centimeters

Thasha: "that's it" I asked

Scoot "is a communicator, to be able to talk to Kate and Humphrey in real time, they have the other part of this" to explain

Winston: "how it works" I asked

Scoot: "It is very easy, just put your foot on the glass, and think you want to talk to Kate and Humphrey " to explain

Winston: I put my foot on the glass and thought about talking to them

Meanwhile Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey: We were watching the puppies as they walked through the cave, when suddenly the glass that gave us Scoot began to shine, "Kate see what I" asked

Kate: "Yes" I said as we approached the glass, saw that it was an image of a fingerprint, muse my leg over the picture and suddenly formed a bigger picture, "is my father" I said surprised

In flocks joined

Everyone heard what Kate said, and approached the glass, including Lilly, she charged to her daughter while carrying his son Garth, carefully seated on the floor in front of the glass

Eve: "Kate, can you hear us" I asked

With Kate and Humphrey

Kate: "if we can" I said cheerful

Humphrey meanwhile was picking up the puppies, and adapting them to his mother so that they could see, after a few minutes had accommodated six pups, I saw happy as we were leaning against the glass while watching

Kate: "as are all" ask them

Lilly: "Okay, I'm happy to talk to you Kate" I said cheerful

Kate: "is feeling is mutual" said cheerful, then note the two newborns, "and as these two beautiful creatures called" lovingly asked

Lilly: cheerful smiled and said, "are called Snow and Storm"

Humphrey: "good names for good puppies" I said cheerful

Garth: "thank you" I said

Eve: "I see her puppies opened their eyes" I said smiling as he watched the small

Kate: "they opened a few minutes ago" I said smiling

Winston: "the six have beautiful eyes" compliment them

Humphrey: "go that have" told them happy while watching our children

Lilly: "Nova is just like you, and Reiz is very similar to Kate" I said surprised

Humphrey and Kate smiled warmly

Scoot: "I almost forgot, they can not communicate, for more than three minutes after that, they have to stay off the crystals, for three days" to explain when I remembered

Humphrey: "And as we have" asked

Scoot: "about a minute" I said

Eve: "when they plan to return" ask them

Humphrey: "Spring" I replied

Kate: "goodbye, take care" I said goodbye

Humphrey: "see you in three days," I said goodbye

Winston: "goodbye" I said

Lilly: "beware" I said

Humphrey: We watched as they all fired before he left the picture, "it was good to talk with them," said cheerful

Kate: "It is true, I'm glad to see the puppies from Lilly," I said smiling

Humphrey: "It is true, they resemble their parents" I said

Kate: "true" I said, smiling, watching as puppies, were exploring the cave

Humphrey: "a question, you heard those distant cries" I asked

Kate: "Now that you mention it, yes, I rang Niky" I said thinking

Humphrey: "happened to him" I asked a little worried

Kate: "probably their cubs being born" I said

Humphrey: "It is true, and I almost forgot," I said remembering

Kate: I laughed a bit of his reaction and said, "I think you should go for your parents to see that the puppies opened their eyes"

Humphrey: "it is true, but you can be alone with the puppies" I asked

Kate: "of course I can," I said smiling

Humphrey: "I knew I just wanted to make sure" I said, smiling, then I ran out looking for them, I found a few minutes giving or walk, "hello potatoes" to be greeted

Moon: "Hello son" I said hugging

Blaze: "what brings you here" I asked

Humphrey: "I wanted to say that puppies have just opened their eyes, and are now exploring the cave" I told them cheerful and excited

Moon: "go away" I said excitedly

Humphrey: "I'll go on ahead for some lunch" I said we are building in the valley

Blaze nodded and ran into the cave of the head alpha

Humphrey: I went looking for a caribou hunt quickly when I returned I saw my parents talking to Kate, while watching the puppies

Kate: Humphrey smiled seeing in, "I see you brought lunch," I said playfully

Humphrey: I smiled, and I saw the puppies, came to watch the caribou, "are very curious," I said to look like caribou inspected

Kate smiled, "this is not for newborns," I said maternally, while carefully picked and put them in the bed of leaves

Humphrey: the help accommodate our children, and saw how they fell asleep again, "let's have lunch, but do not want to wake silently" I said quietly

Kate: I sat next to Humphrey and the four started eating caribou, when we finished I went to the puppies, to feed

Blaze: "Thanks for letting us know who opened his eyes" I said cheerful

Kate: "nothing, are the grandparents have the right to see his eyes for the first time" I said smiling

Moon: "thanks anyway, see you" I said as we drove to our cave to rest

Humphrey: I saw out, and then I settled next to Kate as she fed our puppies, "I love you" I said lovingly

Kate: "I love you too," I said with much love, and both share a kiss full of feeling and love

**¿What color are the eyes of puppies from Lilly and Garth?, ¿Kate Have planned for Humphrey's birthday?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	76. having fun with the family

**The duty of Humphrey**

Thank you for your positive comments inspire me and give me more ideas for the story, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate  
-

Normal P.V three days later

"Mama, papa wake up" a little puppy as he pushed his parents with his snout

Kate: I woke up to hear our little girl, "what honey," I asked, as we had become accustomed to puppies and no longer felt when they woke up, unless they make noise

Star: "is that thing over there is shining, and is scaring me" I said with fear as I hid behind my dad

Humphrey: I looked around and saw it was the shining glass, smiled and said with love "is nothing to be scared, it's just a crystal Scoot your uncle gave us to your mom and to communicate with western Jasper "

Reiz, "and why they want to communicate beyond" I asked curious

Kate smiled and softly said "because your other grandparents live there, your uncles and your cousins"

Silver: "I did not know we had such a big family," I said surprised

Humphrey: "Of course they have it" I said cheerful

Kate: "Honey, you can wake up your brothers and tell them to come" I asked sweetly

Silver: "I mom" I said cheerful

Star: "I help" I said excitedly

Humphrey smiled to see his brothers were awake yet asleep, meanwhile we approach the glass, we sat in front and waited for the other puppies

Nova: "what potatoes" I said still half asleep

Kate: "Let's greet his other grandparents and uncles" I said excitedly

Hope: "we" I said excitedly

Humphrey: Wait until everyone was off, to press my leg against the glass to start the conversation, when imaged Winston and Eve saw sitting in front, and Lilly and Garth lying on one side with her cubs asleep

Kate: notice how the puppies hid behind us when they saw my parents and Garth and Lilly, "do not panic, are his grandparents" I said while pointing affectionately, "and they are your uncles" I said lovingly while pointed

The first was a little nervous get closer Nova

Nova: "Grandparents" I said a little nervous

Winston: "Hello Nova" I said affectionately

Eve: "is already starting to talk" I said cheerful

Humphrey: "I know, are very clever and have the best teacher of all," I said cheerfully as I stroked Kate

Kate smiled at his praise, and watched as the other puppies out of our backs and looked at their grandparents

Tristan: "who they are" curious ask them pointing the red wolf, the wolf cubs white and small, just a few days younger than us

Lilly: I smiled and said fondly, "I'm your Aunt Lilly, he's your uncle Garth, they are your cousins, Snow and Storm"

Nova: "very nice to meet you" I said happy

Kate: "look very tired, happened" I asked them curious

Garth: "the puppies were crying last night" to explain

Lilly: "if you surely know how" I said smiling

Humphrey: we both share a confused look, "did not in fact do not know" I said

Eve: "no" ask them confused

Kate: "no, they are little angels, have cried, if they are hungry, barely made some noises" to explain

Winston: "Of course I understand, with his trained ear, puppies, never forced to draw your attention crying" I said

Humphrey: "is possible, but I rather they are little angels" I said cheerfully as he petted the puppies

Silver: "and grandparents, as they call" ask them curious

Winston: I chuckled fondly and said, "I'm your grandfather Winston, and she is your grandmother Eve"

Kate: "very curious" I said smiling

Winston: "If I closely resemble their parents," I said smiling

Eve: "It looks like we're running out of time, beware daughter, Humphrey, puppies," I said cheerful

Winston: "see you in a few days" I said

Kate: "goodbye beware all" I said smiling

Humphrey: "beware" I said, then I said softly to the puppies, "say goodbye to his grandparents, his uncles and cousins"

"Goodbye, grandparents, uncle Garth, Lilly aunt and cousin and cousin Snow Storm" six puppies said cheerfully while

Humphrey: after saying goodbye, the image faded, "as they seemed to know their grandparents and uncles" ask them

Reiz: "Great" I said cheerful

Star: "I agree," I said smiling

Kate watched as the others nodded, "I am delighted, the visit in spring" Happy told

Tristan: "Yes" I said excitedly

Nova: "when we get out of the cave" ask them

Humphrey: "I'd say about three days, how about Kate" I said thinking

Kate: "I think he's right, in three days will go out and see the outside world," I said smiling

Silver: "I can not wait," I said excitedly

Star: "I wonder what is out there," said anxious

Tristan: "because I want to see as is" anxious told

Hope: "I have a little fear of what might be out there," I said

Humphrey: "There is nothing to fear love, remember that your parents protect you from anything," I said, smiling and confident

Nova: "true sister, best alphas that no mom and dad" proud and happy I said

Reiz: "want to play a little" ask them

"Yes" responded all five puppies, and started running down the cave playing tag

Kate: "going to be active" said Humphrey, as I leaned on his shoulder

Humphrey: "It is true, I like to see them play all day, but I have to go for dinner, and as it started to snow a few days ago, the caribou, moved across the territory," he said a little sad

Kate: "Do not worry darling, only takes twenty minutes at the most, unlike any other it would take several hours," I said licking her cheek

Humphrey: "be right back" I said as I gave him a kiss, and then I said goodbye to our puppies, "did not take, when you're going to play together," I said smiling

All puppies smiled and kept playing

Kate: I saw Humphrey came out and gradually lost in the white forest, when he was sure he was out of earshot, I approached the puppies, "puppies, need to talk to you," I said in a playful way

Reiz: "what mommy" asked

Kate: "I need help with something, but you must promise not to tell his father," I said

Nova: "because Mommy" I asked curious

Kate: "because it is a surprise to him, and therefore must not know" to explain

Star: "I understand, I promise" I said smiling

Kate: "And you," I ask the other puppies

"I promise" said the puppies while so energetic

Kate: "Well, what I plan to father a birthday surprise" to explain

Silver: "When Pope meets years" asked

Kate: "in a few weeks" to explain

Hope: "That will very happy, he deserves it for being so loving and such a good father," I said cheerful

Kate: "Of course he deserves it, so I plan ahead, and it is difficult to surprise your father, has very good senses" I said smiling

Nova: "It is true, papa is amazing," I said cheerfully

Star: "And how was your last birthday" I asked

Kate: Look down a bit sad and said "never celebrated his birthday"

Hope: "Poor papa, and because" I said feeling bad about my dad

Kate: "is a rather sad story, as a puppy, was captured by humans managed to escape, but it had taken him far from his parents, ended up living in the western herd, and having no family there, did not even know when his birthday was "sadly to explain

Silver: "That's terrible," I said feeling bad for Pope

Kate: "so also want this year to be special, celebrated his first birthday will be" livelier told

Tristan: "And as we help mommy" asked

Kate smiled and told how to help, after a few minutes explaining to ask them

"Understood" said all the puppies while

Kate: "Well, now they can keep playing, his father will be here soon" I said smiling

Reiz: "ok mom" I said, smiling, "played Star" I said and everyone started running

Kate: "that good that I enlarge the cave Humphrey, have much room to play" I looked cheerful while running, a few minutes later I heard Humphrey coming, "papa is approaching" cheerful alert them

Humphrey: enter the cave with a good sized caribou, when suddenly I was approached by six balls to hair, I laughed to feel like I licked her face, "also surprised" I said fondly

Kate: "hello love" I said gently kissing

Humphrey: "hello beautiful" I said after the kiss affection

Tristan: "Daddy, when we eat meat" I asked curious

Humphrey: "I'm not sure I believe that in a week," I said

Kate: "is true in a week can taste the meat" I said

Tristan smiled and nodded

Kate: "Now go play over breakfast, and then give them your breakfast" I said warmly

"Ok, mom" said the cubs and continued to play

Humphrey: "they are very good puppies" I said proudly

Kate: "because we are doing a good job raising them," I said warmly, then the two sat down to eat caribou, when we finished call the puppies, so she could feed

Humphrey: after they ate breakfast, spent the rest of the afternoon playing with the puppies different games, it was late and I was walking, Star, Silver, Nova and Tristan, on my back, while Kate wore a Reiz and Hope, when Suddenly my parents came

"Grandfathers" shouted the puppies, while down the back of her parents and approached to greet

Moon: "puppies" I told them I was approached by cheerful mitres puppies

Blaze: "as are my grandchildren" I ask

Tristan: "great grandparents" told cheerful

Star: "We were having a great time with our parents" I said cheerful

Moon: "I guess," I said cheerful

Humphrey: "hello potatoes" Happy told

Blaze: "Kate, Humphrey, we are happy to see you" I told them happy

Kate: "we too glad to see you," I said cheerful

Moon: "I have news, there is a problem with hunting groups and the days of border surveillance, the need to fix right away," I said

Both Kate and Humphrey let out a sigh, they wanted to stay and play with her cubs, but had duties

Humphrey: "could care for the pups while we take care of that," I ask

Blaze: "of course, so we also come" I said cheerful

Kate: "have fun with grandparents, mom and dad have to address an issue, but will return as soon as we can," I said fondly our puppies

Humphrey: "try not to linger, we love you" I said warmly as we parted

"Also love" said the puppies coming to embrace

Humphrey: when we broke the hug, I said to Kate, "we"

Kate: "The faster better" I said and we both went out to the meeting to hunting groups, and the days of surveillance

Nova: "grandparents, where mommy and daddy go" ask them

Moon: "they were to fulfill their duties" to explain

Silver: "homework" ask them confused

Blaze: "Yes, his parents are the most duties are in the pack" I said

Hope: "mommy and daddy have more homework" they ask

Moon: I smiled and said "because they are the leaders of the pack, and not just any flock, if not the largest herd of Canada Jasper or even" to explain

Reiz: "amazing, must be many wolves" I said impressed

Blaze: "go that they are, and it's so great thanks to your parents, who could unite the central herd flocks together, not counting as the actions of your father rescued nearly fifty wolves were enslaved, and now are part of our pack, "I explained with pride

Nova: "I did not know that my parents had gone through so many adventures" I said surprised

Moon: "can not imagine, should ask some day they have all" I said smiling

Humphrey was night when we returned, the meeting took longer than we thought, "that meeting so long" I said a little tired to Kate

Kate: "I know, but at least solve the problem of organization," he said smiling

Humphrey: "and get something for dinner" I said, smiling as he dragged the deer

Kate: "true" I said, smiling, when we got to the cave saw Blaze and Luna watching the night sky

Blaze: "as I was" asked them when they were close

Humphrey: "a little long, but good in the end" I said

Kate: "by the way, as are the puppies" ask them

Moon: "asleep on the bed of leaves, were very good as they were" told cheerful

Humphrey: "Thanks for watching them, want to dine with us," they ask

Blaze: "we love" I said smiling

Kate: all had dinner together, and when we finished we said goodbye to Blaze and Luna, then headed puppies, carefully awoke to feed them dinner, as they were growing every meal is important

Reiz: When I opened my eyes, I saw my parents watching, "Daddy, Mommy" I said while hugging cheerful

Humphrey: I saw our puppies, they awoke and immediately hug, I felt great joy, to see how much we wanted, "Hello puppies, delayed Glad we're very sorry" I said with love and sincerity

Hope: "understand" I said sweetly

Kate: "surely have a little hungry" I said playfully

Everyone nodded and approached her mother

Humphrey: after dinner we lay in our bed, as always puppies were made among us to protect them from the cold, "Good night, my little angels" told them fondly as they nibbled the ears

Kate: "sleep well" I said fondly, as he licked their faces

Humphrey: I saw how they fell fast asleep, "I love you very much, thank you for making me so happy," I said lovingly to Kate

Kate: "I love you too much, and I should thank you for all this happiness," I said with love, I gave a small but loving kiss before falling asleep

Three days after

Nova: "Daddy, Mommy wake up" I said encouraged that today was the day we could get out of the cave

Humphrey: I let out a small yawn, when I opened my eyes I saw our puppies, waiting woke up, "from when they like waking up early," joked

Star: "is that we're excited papa" I said excitedly

Kate: "because that would be" gently ask them

Tristan: "because today we will leave the cave remember" I said excitedly

Humphrey: "true" I said, remembering, "we leave after breakfast," I said smiling

Hope: "I can not wait," I said excitedly

Humphrey: take a caribou that had saved us leftover from last night, I finished eating, and then feed the puppies Kate

Kate: "rules before you leave, do not stray too far from us, neither of his brothers, understand," I said cheerfully, but serious

"Mean mommy" said the cubs, even excited

Humphrey: "come on, but not get too close to the edge" I told them cheerful, with some seriousness, and so the eight left the cave

Silver: when we left we see the white stuff falling all over the floor was smooth, but rough and very cold, "what is this" I ask

Kate: "Is Snow darling" I said smiling

Star: "is funny" I said while playing with the snow

Humphrey: I smiled and said "let's go down the mountain so they can play more safely"

Nova: nodded and began to follow our parents, when we got the floor, I asked "because we live in a place so high"

Kate: "we are the leaders of the pack, from there we can see the whole" to explain

Humphrey: "now can continue playing, but not go very far" I said

Silver: nod and continue playing, was taking the snow when something occurred to me, "Tristan" to call

Tristan: turn to look at him, when I was greeted by a snowball, when you look at Silver was on the floor laughing, "and true" I said with a mischievous smile, picked up some snow in my hand and throw it

Silver: stop laughing to feel the snow hitting me, "This is war," I said, smiling and start throwing snowballs

Humphrey: I saw from time to time all puppies, were having a snowball fight, after several minutes, I thought it was time to go, before they got sick from the cold, "puppies, it is time to return to the cave, "I said fondly, I saw stopped his fight with snowballs, and looked at me smiling, the next thing I knew, I was being bombarded by many snowballs," I have, I give up "I said laughing

Kate: I saw Humphrey had buried under a pile of snowballs, I chuckled and then told them fondly, "let your father is right is better again, before getting sick"

Nova: "we stay five minutes" to ask them

Kate: "we do not want to get sick and miss a day of fun true," I said with affection

Nova: "it is true, come on" I said smiling

Kate: I saw all the puppies nodded, and smiled, then saw Humphrey out of the mound of snow, "looks like you won," I said playfully

Humphrey: "it seems, have your skills with snowballs" I said smiling

Hope: "We can take a ride on his back as we go" I asked while I face tenderness towards

Humphrey: "and who behaved so well, I think he won," I said smiling

All puppies smiled and waved their tails with excitement

Kate rode cubs on our backs and walked back to our cave, for us it was no effort was well spoil our favorite when we got to the cave, we noticed that she had fallen asleep, carefully settled on the bed of leaves, "are exhausted," I said as I watched Sleeping

Humphrey: "had a great time, I'm happy for that," I said, smiling, then we sat at the entrance to look at the scenery, enjoying each other's company

**¿What will Kate planned for Humphrey's birthday?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	77. the last details

**The duty of Humphrey**

Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate

Normal P.V four days later

Lilly: Garth woke me up to say goodbye before going to fulfill their duties of alpha, knew that puppies would open your eyes at any time, and was impatient waiting for that moment when it was midmorning, the puppies began to awaken, and to my joy was opening his eyes, the first snow that was opened has emerald green eyes like his father, then went storm, he has the eyes of a somewhat darker purple than mine, "have beautiful eyes "I thought I saw that they were hungry and began to feed, Garth did not expect to come and see our puppies, and with their eyes open, when you are done feeding, I saw that the crystal began to glow, I approached him and I put my leg to start the conversation, when imaged saw Kate with her cubs, "hello sister, nephews" I told them happy

Kate: "hello sister, as are the puppies" said cheerful

Lilly: "Okay, just open your eyes" I told them cheerful, while the puppies were coming

Kate: "I can see that they have the eyes of their parents," I said smiling

Lilly: "It is true, as has been my nephews" ask them

Hope: "great aunt, we can leave the cave with our parent company" I said cheerful

Tristan: "and now test the meat for the first time" I said excitedly

Lilly: "that well, are growing very fast," I said smiling, "by the way where is Humphrey" I asked

Kate: "was for fresh meat for breakfast, it should not take" explain

Lilly: "and that name when it is the" I asked curious

Kate: "I needed to talk to you, to tell you that I have planned for your birthday" to explain

Lilly: "I mean, two weeks is not" asked

Kate: "if exactly two weeks from today," said

Lilly: "and you need to do," asked

Kate: "I wanted to ask the favor he digieras to all who appreciate and can travel Humphrey, that come in a week and a half, of course if they want to" explain

Lilly: "take it as fact," I said smiling

Kate: "and those who can not travel, like you or Hutch, for the puppies, they call him in the morning that day by the glass" explain

Lilly: "Wow you have planned at all," I said surprised

Kate: "Of course I did," I said, smiling, then I told him everything I had planned for that day

Lilly: I smiled and said "you will surely very happy"

Kate: "I hope so" I said, smiling, "we talk to sister, Send them my regards to Garth" I left

Lilly: "beware, Humphrey greets me," I said smiling

"Goodbye aunt, cousins goodbye" said the puppies, while in a cheerful

Lilly: "Goodbye nephews" I left

Kate: after several minutes, Humphrey came a good sized caribou

Humphrey: "here have their first meal of caribou" I said cheerful

Kate: I saw happy as our puppies, were tested for the first time a caribou

Nova: "tastes great" I said after eating a piece

Silver: "very tasty" I said while eating

Tristan: "really very good" you still eating

Reiz: just nodded with his mouth full

Humphrey: "I'm glad you like it" I said as I sat next to Kate and started eating, when we were all satisfied, I suggested "want to go outside and play"

Hope and Star: "yes" said excited

The others nodded smiling

Humphrey: "very well because I have a new game" I said smiling

Nova: "what is daddy" and ask anxious

Humphrey: "gliding sleigh" I said smiling

Kate: "It is a little dangerous for puppies" I whispered worried

Humphrey: "at all, if we do a small scale, and you know a toboggan, and a small hill, and no snow for landing" explain

Kate: "if you put it like if" I said smiling

Tristan: "that is sliding sled" I asked

Humphrey: "let's go outside and I will explain" I said smiling as he made a gesture to follow me, we walked up a small hill near the mountain where is our cave, I took a piece of bark, long enough for the six puppies, " is very simple, sit in this crust, and pushed down the hill to slide "to explain

Nova: "Sounds fun," I said cheerfully

Silver: "exciting," I said excitedly

Hope: "sounds a bit dangerous," I said shyly

Humphrey smiled fondly, and said paternally "not dangerous, but if you want to try not to force you"

Hope: "fun" I asked curious

Humphrey: "pretty, if not ask your mother," I said with affection

Kate: "true love, your father and I have done many times before," I said cheerful

Hope: "okay I'll try" I said arming myself value

Humphrey: "well spoken, everyone wants to try," I ask

"Yes" said all the puppies excited

Humphrey: "Okay, go up" had told them while they are sledding, watched as Kate helped everyone to settle, then went to the base of the hill to meet them, was a small hill no more than a meter high, and did not have much elevation they should not go very fast, "ready" they ask

Reiz: "we're ready daddy," I said excitedly

Humphrey: "there they go" I said as I gently pushed the sled down the hill

Kate: When they came to, had almost stopped, had dropped to an average speed, but I imagine that for them, it was very fast and exciting, completely stop the sled and ask them "as it seemed"

Star: "It was exciting," he said laughing even of emotion

Reiz: "Very funny," I said smiling

Nova: "amazing" I said excitedly

Kate: "I like honey," I asked Hope

Hope: "Yes, and much, thanks for convincing me to try it," I said smiling

Humphrey: down the hill and they ask, "want to do it again"

Hope: "yes, please" to said excitedly

Humphrey: I smiled at how excited I was, and began to push the trunk uphill, even with cubs on board, when you reach the top turned to push, did that until it was afternoon, "I think we should go to rest" I said, watching the sun was beginning to hide

Nova: "but I have not sleep daddy" I said, yawning

Kate: "we all need a good rest" I said smiling, and saw Silver and Star had already fallen asleep, carefully picked and fits on my back, as soon as it made contact with my warm coat, they are Layered still asleep

Humphrey: while Kate Silver and Star accommodated, I picked up a Nova, Reiz, Hope and Tristan who were half asleep when we got to the cave was six asleep, lay in bed the sheets, and we settled with them, although it was still a little early, after a full day of games with six puppies, full of energy, had some sleep, "Good night, I love you" I said lovingly

Kate: "I love you too, sleep well" I said lovingly as she licked his cheek, then both fell asleep

Eleven days later, in the territory of the herds together

Winston: we were preparing to travel to the territory of the Central herd because Kate had planned a surprise party for Humphrey, told us that we should invite anyone who would appreciate Humphrey and travel, surprisingly more than seventy-five percent of the pack wanted, what would not were because they could not because they had puppies, like Lilly or Hutch, or simply because they were well acquainted with Humphrey, as was the case with several alphas of this, "will be fine the next few weeks" they ask Garth and Lilly

Garth: "Of course, we have experience leading the pack, and we still have about fifteen alphas" said

Winston: "I worry a little that, fifteen are alphas and five families, including them" to explain

Garth: "but the three families are alphas and the other two are alphas, omegas, so there is no problem of protection and food," I said quiet

Winston: "it is true, but keep in mind that only stay two omegas, including you dear, should be alert to any discussion" to explain

Lilly: "if we will watch" I said smiling

Tony: "beware, instruct them greetings from us" I said goodbye

Thasha: "beware" I left

Eve: "I wish the same thing," I said

Storm: "Goodbye grandparents" while hugging me goodbye

Snow: "will miss" I said as the burned

Winston: "also missed, but will be back in a few weeks, we are going to visit cousins and uncles" I said fondly

Eve: "talk in a few days by the glass" I said affectionately, then we all started our way to the main herd, and herds were united and the road was pretty sure it was our territory, not to mention that many wolves newcomers had moved there, also we were moving slowly closer to the heartland

Meanwhile Kate and Humphrey

Kate was in the cave, healing a small scrape that became Star, while playing with his brothers, was wrapping the small wound with a leaf, "quiet affection, almost this" I said sweetly

Star: "Thanks mom" I said, wiping the tears that lay hurt

Kate: " as you hurt your sweetheart " asks

Star: "I was running on a rock when I stumbled and fell" to explain

Kate: "I mean, that's it, but be more careful next time" I said as I licked some tears I had, "and please do not cry, it breaks my heart," I said sweetly

Star: "if Mommy" liveliest said, "I can play again with Daddy and my brothers" I asked

Kate: "see, but carefully, and I will go with you," I said warmly

Star: I nodded and walked out of the cave in the direction where my dad was playing with my brothers

Kate: I was watching that come along with Humphrey Star when I saw him hugging her and asking like this, I went back inside, had one thing to do before you join them, just as between the illuminated glass saw, "just in time" I thought, I put my foot on the glass and saw the image forming, "Hello everyone, as is" I told them happy, to see Lilly, Garth, Tony, Thasha, Rain and Snow

Lilly: "Hello Kate" said cheerful, "where is Humphrey" I asked

Kate: "is outside playing with the puppies" I said

Lilly: "that well, we had to tell you ran out there," said

Kate: "perfect, how come" they ask

Garth: "I would say that about seventy five percent of the pack, if not more," I said

Kate: "go many more than we expected" I said surprised

Lilly: "We know also surprised us," said

Kate: "thanks for the info, I'm glad to greet" I said cheerful

Lilly: "us too" he smiled

"Goodbye Aunt" said Storm and Snow

Kate: "Goodbye, Storm, Snow, take good care of their parents," I said playfully

Storm: "I arem" I said smiling

Garth smiled and said "take care, Coyote greets me"

Kate: I rolled my eyes at the comment of the coyote, and said "I will", then the image faded, then I left and went to play with the puppies Humphrey and when I saw they were playing reaches the hunter, and Humphrey was the Caribou

Nova: jump on daddy to take him down, and told him victorious "I have daddy"

Humphrey: "Oh, did not catch me" I said playfully

Kate: "Have fun" I asked as I approached

Silver: "much, Mom," I said smiling while we were still on potato

Kate: "And as you kept affection" I asked Star

Star: "much better mom, it does not hurt," I said smiling

Kate: "that, they want a ride, to learn more territory" they ask

Hope: "Sounds fun," I said cheerfully

Reiz: "I would like to know more the territory" I told them anxious

Humphrey: "then we" I said smiling even under puppies

Kate: "OK, but first let your father get up" I asked

Silver: look down and saw that we were still on top of potatoes, "so, sorry Dad," I said as we got off

Humphrey: "Do not worry" I told them happy, then we did a walk of thirty minutes, before stopping in front of a hunting valley to rest

Kate: "want to see as a caribou hunt" ask them

"Yes" said the excited puppies

Humphrey: "your mother to show them how it's done, is an expert," I said smiling

Kate: "you are also very good," I said playfully

Humphrey: "not so much like you," I said as I licked her cheek

Kate: "I do not take" I said softly as she returned the affection

Humphrey: while Kate down the valley, we settled on a ledge, to observe best

Reiz "makes mommy" I asked as I watched her as walking crouched

Humphrey: "is called stalking position, is to approach prey without being detected" to explain

Star: "going very fast, but the caribou have not noticed," I said surprised

Humphrey: "It is a great workout, it is quite difficult and at this time of year for snow" to explain, then watched as Kate caribou short neck in one swift movement, and fell to the ground dead

Tristan: "bravo mom" I told him happy

Kate: I came up with the caribou to where it was Humphrey with puppies, and asked them "what"

Nova: "amazing" I said impressing

Silver: "if you were very quick mommy" I said impressed

Star: "Some day I want to be like you" I said cheerful

Kate smiled at the flattery, "thank you" I said with joy

Humphrey: "back to the cave to enjoy the food, which his mother dipper" I said smiling, "let me help you" I said fondly, as he took the caribou

Kate: "Thanks, honey," I said, licking her cheek

Humphrey returned to the cave, where we ate caribou, and then we sat down to enjoy the sunset with family, when night, I thought about something they would like I whispered my idea to Kate, "that you think I asked after telling my idea

Kate: "I'm sure they liked" I said smiling

Humphrey: "puppies, want to hear a story," I ask

Tristan: "that story" I asked

Kate: "how your dad and I ended up together," I replied, and saw how excited and settled

Humphrey: I have been friends since we were puppies when Kate went to school alpha, Idaho as we took our way back, as Kate almost married Garth, and admit their feelings, and We deliver Winston and Tony the stampede

Silver: "Venturing" I said excitedly

Tristan: "I liked the part about how grandpa saved Winston and Tony" I said

Nova: "to me as escaped like bears on sled" I said

Hope: "I liked the part where they howl together on the train," I said

Reiz, "have had more adventures" they ask

Kate: "if some more" I said smiling

Humphrey: "If Kate and Humphrey are the world adventurers" I said smiling remembering the first time I said that

Star: "Wow" I said surprised

Kate: "It's time to go to sleep," I said, letting out a yawn, already high at night

Reiz: "okay mommy" I said a little tired, as I and my brothers settled on the bed of leaves

Humphrey: we both smiled and then settled around the puppies had already been deeply asleep

Kate: "I love you" I said lovingly

Humphrey: "I love you too" I said lovingly, then shared a kiss full of love and feeling

Kate: When we broke the kiss, both of us were sound asleep

**¿How will Humphrey's birthday?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	78. Humphrey's birthday

**The duty of Humphrey**

Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, **warning****has a****lemon****  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V three days later

Kate: today was Humphrey's birthday, I woke up before him carefully out of the cave without waking, which was difficult, after leaving, I drove to the hunting areas for a caribou, after twenty minutes, and had hunted caribou good, and I was leaving in the middle of the cave, when you look at Humphrey, note that still asleep, and the puppies were huddled against fast asleep, woke carefully, when they were awake, they I motioned to not make noise and they will come

Reiz: "what mommy" I whispered

Kate: "Today is the birthday of his father, so greet him like we practiced" to explain whispering

Puppies nodded smiling, then jumped on his father, "Happy Birthday Daddy", he said fondly, as he licked her face

Humphrey: I was very happy, "thank puppies" I told them very happy as he licked the faces

Kate: "Happy Birthday" I said fondly, as he gave it a big kiss full of love and passion

Humphrey: when we broke the kiss, I said gratefully, "thank you very much, means a lot to agree"

Kate: "Of course we remember, we love you" I said as I gave him a hug Humphrey, "go to breakfast, I got a great caribou" I said sweetly

Humphrey: "did not have to" I said smiling

Kate: "but you deserve this and more," he said fondly, then the eight of us sat around Caribou, for breakfast, when we finished we had a special treat, I approached the bed of leaves, and lift a stone that was one side of this, I picked up what was underneath this, then I approached Humphrey and said fondly, "close your eyes and extend your leg"

Humphrey: I did what you said, but I said "you have to give me anything, I'm happy just to spend the day with you and the puppies"

Kate: "but wanted to give you something special," he said fondly, as he put my gift around your leg, "Look" I said excitedly

Humphrey: I opened my eyes, and look at my leg, gave me a beautiful bracelet wood carving in it was a picture of me and Kate, and the contour had the names of our puppies, "Kate, it's beautiful," he I smiled as I left some tears of joy, not only because it was a beautiful gift made by my beautiful companion, but also because it was the first gift I had been given, so it was twice as special

Kate: "I'm glad you liked" I said smiling

Humphrey: "I like not only love it, thank you very much my love" I said with love and appreciation

Kate: just then the crystal started to glow, "it seems someone calls us" I said fondly, knowing that was

Humphrey: we approach the glass and put my leg to start the conversation, when the image is formed, I saw Lilly, Garth, Storm, Snow, Tony, Thasha, Hutch, Niky, and her puppy, "Hello everyone, what a joy to see them "I told them cheerful

Thasha: "we are happy to see you" I said smiling

Lilly: "It's true, and happy birthday Humphrey" I said with joy

Storm: "If Happy Birthday Uncle" I said cheerful

Snow: "Happy Birthday" I said smiling

Garth: "Happy Birthday coyote" I congratulate

Humphrey: I saw all wished me happy birthday, "thank you very much, but as they heard" I asked them happy and curious

Lilly: "Kate gave us a few days ago" to explain

Humphrey: Look at Kate smiling

Kate: I gave him a warm smile

Humphrey: "thank you very much seriously do not know how much it means to me" I said cheerful

Hutch: "it's nothing, you're a good wolf and a great friend, was the least we could do," I said smiling

Humphrey: I smiled at what Hutch said, and then asked, " and who is that cute little ball of fur "

Niky: "Daisy is called" I said as he looked fondly

Humphrey: "Hello Daisy," I said with affection

Daisy: "hello sir" I waved a little nervous

Humphrey: "you have to be so formal, just call me Humphrey" I said smiling

Daisy: "Well Humphrey" I said more cheerful and confident

Humphrey: "I congratulate you for this beautiful puppy" I said

Hutch: "thank you, also," I said smiling

Lilly: "if any greeted liked that Humphrey a nice day" I said

Humphrey: "thanks, already has been a great day," I said cheerful

Garth: "we talk" I told them before the image is out

At that moment Blaze and Luna to the cave

"Happy Birthday son," they both said in a cheerful

Humphrey: "Thanks, Dad, Mom," I said while hugging

Moon: "as my son has been" asked affectionately

Humphrey: "Okay, Kate and the puppies have been very attentive and caring, and I also called the herds together," I said smiling

Blaze: look at his leg and saw he had a bracelet, "which is why" I asked

Humphrey: "It is a beautiful bracelet that Kate gave me" I said as he showed them

Moon: "is beautiful, talented darling" I said to Kate

Kate: "thank you, work hard on it," I said smiling

Blaze: "let puppies, let their parents have some time together," I said

Humphrey: "where are" they ask

Kate: "I asked them to take care of the puppies, so she could give me another gift," I said the last part so seductive

Moon: "see more evenings, have fun" I said with a wink

Kate: I saw Luna, Blaze and cubs, came down the mountain, then headed to Humphrey, " follow me to give you your gift " I said smiling

Humphrey smiled and started to follow, walked almost to the other side of the territory, "Kate, because we're so far away" I asked

Kate: "I like a change of scenery, and here is more private" I said, smiling, to hide the real reason I brought you here, we walked to where there was a cave, in front of a frozen lake, "here is" I said smilingly

Humphrey: "It is a very nice place" I said surprised to see how the sun's rays are reflected on the pond, but being rare much sunlight at this time of year, today was definitely one of the brightest days in all winter

Kate: "You want me howl" lovingly asked

Humphrey: "I love" I said cheerful

Kate: LEVATE my head to the sky, and let out a howl beautiful

Humphrey: Enjoy a moment listening to his melodious howl, before joining her, both howl with all our love and appreciation we feel for each other, causing a howl unequaled our howls, mixed to perfection in a beautiful melody, howled for ten minutes, before stopping to rest, "I love you" I said lovingly

Kate: "I love you too" I said lovingly, immediately gave him a big kiss full of passion and love

Humphrey: little by little, I felt like pushing me back until I was lying on the ground, that's when we broke the kiss

Kate: "are you ready for this," asked sensually

Humphrey: "only if you you are" I said smiling

Kate: "Of course I do," I said, smiling, then began to lick the mouth, face, chest down, until you get to his cock, I began to lick slowly, slowly began to grow, when fully grown I began to suck my tongue wrapping around

Humphrey: I let out several moans of pleasure, "feels great," I said between moans

Kate smiled and began to walk up and down, with a slow pace, gradually began to increase speed, every time I heard that Humphrey's moans increased, did the same for several minutes

Humphrey: after several minutes of pleasure I felt I was reaching my climax, "Kate I'm about," I said between moans

Kate: ignore it and increase the speed, until I felt released his seed in my mouth, I could swallow whole, and then licked the remains that were left in his cock, "I missed your salty taste," I said smiling

Humphrey: I smiled and then I turned around, "now it's your turn," I said playfully, as he licked his face, then went down the neck, belly until you reach her womanhood, note that it was wet, I started to lick her folds with long slow licks

Kate let out a moan as she felt his warm tongue in my womanhood

Humphrey: after a few licks, I thought about stop playing with it and stuck my tongue into her womanhood, I began to taste her sweet juices as she turned my tongue inside her, making moan louder, then started to rise and fall gradually increasing the speed

Kate let out several moans of pleasure, after several minutes I felt I was reaching my climax, without warning I let my juices Humphrey's face, "it was amazing" I said between gasps

Humphrey: I licked the remaining juices from my face being a woman, and I said, smiling, "I missed your sweet"

Kate: I woke up smiling, and put myself in position in front of him, "ready for the best part" I said sensually

Humphrey: "Of course," I said, smiling, as I sat on Kate, align, my member with her being a woman, and I put it, we should loosen producing both a little moan, I began to put it as deep as I could, enjoying the feeling hot pressing walls, began to squeeze and pull up speed, powerful thrusts giving

Kate: "faster, stronger" I asked between moans

Humphrey was happy obeying what I asked, and started going as fast as I could

Kate: after several minutes, I felt my climax approached, "I'm coming," I said between moans

Humphrey smiled and started to go faster, in a moment I felt beaten climax against my cock, I felt as sexual fluids trickled down my crotch

Kate: after reaching my climax, I collapsed, leaving only my butt lifted

Humphrey: Kate's new position gave me an easier time getting in and out, kept well for several minutes, until I felt his second climax beaten with my cock, try what else could hold my own climax to give us pleasure, for as long possible, but shortly after the second climax of Kate felt my own climax releasing, I fell exhausted to the side of Kate not to hurt her, "it was amazing" I said while panting heavily

Kate: "I agree, the best so far" I said, smiling as he gasped

Humphrey: "I think we'll be stuck for a while," I said smiling

Kate: "I do not care, I enjoy the feeling of you inside me," I said with affection

Humphrey: "I too like the feeling of being connected," he said fondly, as she licked her cheek

Meanwhile across the territory

Nova: We were with our grandparents, waiting for the arrival of our grandparents Winston and Eve, "few will come" I asked my grandfather

Blaze: "I'm not sure, your mother said that only those who wanted to celebrate him your father's birthday" I replied

Silver: "in this case must be many, potato is very good, and certainly has many friends," I said cheerfully

Moon: "It is true, your father is a wolf very good, but many do not think such a long journey for that," I said thinking that at most twenty wolves would

Blaze: after a few minutes, we saw many wolves come, "Wow I did not think that so many" I said surprised

Star: "they see where" I said while looking around me

Moon: "Honey, do not strain are still some way off" I said sweetly

Hope: "and because you can see them" ask them

Blaze: "because our view is very trained" to explain

Reiz: "go, and our parents have a view as good as yours," I ask

Moon: "I would say they have better senses than us, so I touch your mom take your father across the territory, so they do not see or hear the surprise that we will" explain

Tristan nodded and waited for them to arrive, after several minutes, I finally saw that my grandparents were coming behind them had a lot of wolves, "wow really are many wolves" I said surprised

Winston: as we approached we saw Blaze and puppies waiting moon, "Hello Blaze, Moon" to be greeted

Blaze: "Winston, that good is to see" I said cheerful

Eve: "Hello puppies, come and give them a hug to his grandparents" I said fondly

Silver: "hello grandparents" I said while hugged

Star: "that gives them happiness" I said happily

Winston: "We also glad to see you" I said smiling, then we broke the hug, I said cheerful "as grown"

Eve: "by the way, where Kate and Humphrey" I asked

Moon: "should be across the territory, Kate Humphrey is distracting while squaring finished his surprise" to explain

Winston: "of course, and as is everything" they ask

Blaze: "everything is almost ready, the alphas should be back soon with food, you just need to be prepared" to explain

Winston: "I understand and where it was made the surprise" I ask

Moon: "in feeding areas at the foot of the mountain in the middle of territory" to explain

Winston: "I understand" I said, "let's go" I told everyone who came with us

Nova: "Yes, we will surprise daddy" they cheerfully die

Silver: "I hope to see your face will surely be surprised" I said happily

Meanwhile back with Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey: after thirty minutes, my cock had shrunk enough to get him out of Kate, I got up and carefully pull it out, making Kate let out a little moan, "you want to do" I asked

Kate: "maybe we should freshen up" I suggested

Humphrey: "I feel good, but where" I asked knowing that the rivers and lakes were frozen, or were very cold

Kate: "I planned to go to spring" I said smiling

Humphrey, "is a great idea," I said cheerful, then they both walked to the springs, luckily they were pretty close to where we were, so it did not take us long to get there, where we were the springs, and we got into one little apart from the others, it felt really good hot water make contact with our skin, especially in winter, "that great idea you had," I said relaxed

Kate: "I knew you would," I said smiling as I approached him, to give him a little massage

Humphrey: I was falling asleep, the soft massage Kate

Kate: Look at the sun and saw that it was noon, "c'mon darling, I have one more surprise for you" I said sweetly

Humphrey: "You should not, I really like hanging out with you and the puppy, is all I want," I said with affection

Kate: "too late, and plan everything," I said playfully

Humphrey smiled and both left the spa, Kate told me that we had to cross the country, to get to my surprise

Kate: I said we had to cross the territory, so you do not suspect that was feeding areas, where areas were near me closer to him and began to caress while walking

Blaze: I saw Kate and Humphrey, they were approaching, and gave the signal for everyone to get ready

Kate: When we were close to feeding areas, I started to nibble the ears with affection

"Happy Birthday Humphrey" all cried out of hiding when the two were in the feeding

Humphrey: I was astonished, seeing all the wolves out of hiding wishing me happy birthday, what surprised me most was seeing all my friends herds together, "H-How" stutter surprised

Kate: "Happy Birthday" I whispered as he licked her cheek

Winston: "let the party begin" I said cheerfully, as they pulled the caribou, I saw that many began to have fun, talk to each other

Humphrey: then I approach Winston and Eve, "thanks for coming" I told them happy

Winston: "it was nothing, we are happy to celebrate you your birthday, but it was Kate's idea," I said smiling

Humphrey: "thank you very much, do not know how happy I am," I said giving her a loving kiss

Kate: "it was nothing, I love you" I said lovingly

Humphrey: "I love you too" I said lovingly, was with Kate, and puppies, talking to several of my friends, when someone suddenly appeared, suddenly appeared literally

Scoot: "Hello" I said

Kate: all jumped in surprise when I saw him I said a little upset, "Scoot, do not do that"

Scoot: I chuckled to see his reaction, "I'm sorry I could not resist" I said smiling

Kate: "almost got a heart attack" I said annoyed

Humphrey: "Quiet baby, no misconduct did it" I said with affection, to calm

Kate: "It is true, I'm sorry, but do not do it again," said

Scoot: "I do not promise anything," I said smiling

Humphrey: I chuckled and asked, "are you here Scoot"

Scoot: "I came to wish you a happy birthday," I said smiling

Humphrey: "thanks, but as you hear" I told him happy but curious

Scoot: "you forget, I know everything," I said as I chuckled

Silver: "He's the guy Scoot" I asked

Kate: "If he's your uncle love Scoot, but have some respect to it, is a very important wolf" I said fondly

Scoot: "uncle" I asked Happy

Humphrey: "Yes, you helped us when we needed it most, and gave me power to protect those masters, so you see it as part of the family," said smiling

Scoot: "well, it means a lot to know," I said cheerful

Humphrey: "Do not you know everything" joke

Scoot: "almost everything" I said after laughing slightly

Kate: "a question, you know he has done so much sun today," I asked, really curious about this strange phenomenon

Scoot: "It was my fault, I thought it would be better today had a good weather," I said smiling

Kate: "Thanks, I added it a plus to the day," I said gratefully

Scoot: "it was nothing, a small gift from me" I said cheerful

Humphrey: "Thanks" I said happy, the rest of the afternoon we enjoyed the great dinner, talk to all my friends, I introduce my puppies, I saw brightly, like playing with other puppies, really a great day

Kate: Humphrey I approached, I noticed that I was watching our puppies, playing with other puppies, "and there is still something tonight," I said affectionately

Humphrey: "really had the whole day planned," he said with affection

Kate: "so" I said licking her cheek

Humphrey: "and that is" I asked curious

Kate: "a howl at the moon" to explain

Humphrey: "will be the first of our puppies," I said smiling

Kate: "I know it will be really cute," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "Of course I will," I said licking her cheek, when night fell, everyone began to address rock howl at the moon

Star: "Mom, that is the howling at the moon" I asked

Kate: "is when couples howl at the moon together, also friends gather to have a good time howling at the moon" to explain

Hope: "think, we'll do well," I asked

Humphrey: "I will do fine, just have to howl from the heart" I said affectionately, as I put my foot on his chest

Kate smiled, and continued until we were at the base of the rock of howling at the moon

Humphrey: I stopped and I said to Kate, "I'll be back, I have to talk to everyone"

Kate nodded and watched as he stood on a shelf for all to see

Humphrey: "Your attention please," I asked, and I saw everyone was silent waiting for what he had to say, "I just want to thank you for coming and wish me a happy birthday, happy not know what I did, is the first time I celebrate my birthday, and really has been a great day, thank you very much, everyone, especially my partner Kat I plan all this for me, thank you very much "I said with sincerity and joy, then returned to next to Kate, "thank you very much, really," I said fondly before giving her a big kiss full of love

Kate: "Humphrey, was a great speech," I said with some tears of happiness

Humphrey: "I just said what I felt," I said sweetly

Kate: I licked her cheek, and said, "now let's enjoy the rest of the night"

Humphrey nodded and started up with the puppies, when we reached the top, we sat down to enjoy the view for a moment

Kate: "ready puppies" gently ask them

Reiz: "we could show how to do it please," I asked

Humphrey: "Of course," I said happy, then both drop a beautiful howl, which harmonized perfectly, after several minutes, we stopped to take a break, "come easy, just howl from the heart, and beautiful sound" I told him fondly

Nova: "according daddy" I said, then me and my brothers started to howl

Kate: I watched happily as they gave their first howl, and quite beautiful, but certainly that stood out were Reiz and Nova

Star: "as we did" ask them

Kate: "beautiful faith, are very talented" I said smiling

Humphrey: "it is true, have a great howl" I told them proud

Meanwhile, in a not too distant

Scoot: Humphrey was watching with his family, was very happy for them, I wish I could stay a little longer, but had to return to the first valley, when I was in the first valley between my cave, and then to the room where he could watch everything, I suddenly saw a red image closer to Jasper, "this is not right, it should not happen if not in months" I worried, did calculations, quick, and saw the red spot would shortly after Jasper that spring began, "I hope that Humphrey is ready" thought

**¿What is this red spot coming to Jasper?, ¿Why Scoot, expected to be ready Humphrey?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	79. the nightmare

**The duty of Humphrey**

Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, I was going to post tomorrow, but I found something that interests them, that is the end of the chapter, so I published today  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate

Normal P.V two months

Humphrey: "spring arrive in less than a month, but thought it would be good time to travel to the main herd, the snow was almost completely melted and the puppies had grown enough to withstand the trip without problems," are ready for the travel "ask them puppies

"Yes, papa" said the puppies in time

Kate: "Okay, let's have breakfast, and then we said goodbye before leaving grandparents" to explain

Puppies nodded

Humphrey: "Okay, I'll get some breakfast, did not take" I said as I walked out to the hunting areas

Kate: Humphrey went hunting while breakfast, I saw the puppies, play with each other, and had developed their personality, Star, was adventurous and fun, but also very responsible, surely an alpha, Hope on the other hand is very tender and loving although quite shy, probably an omega, Reiz has an attitude like mine, responsible, brave and fearless, if somewhat neglected, and quite playful, surely a great alpha, Tristan is very playful, and adventurous and the most curious of all , has the personality of a fun-loving omega as Humphrey, Silver is determined and stubborn, also very brave and protective, has great potential for alpha, finally this Nova, has the personality of the two, loves fun, play and is very funny, but also brave, bold and protector, not sure if it was more or alpha omega, but that does not matter, when the time came they would choose that range want to be

Humphrey: When you re-enter the cave I was approached by my puppies, I began to tickle, "I surrender, I surrender, I have" I said laughing

Nova: "If you have papa" I said, smiling as he continued tickling

Humphrey: "please no more, I can not breathe" them laughing

Kate: "enough is enough, let your father breathe" I said affectionately

Star: "according mama" I said obedient mind

Humphrey: I woke up breathing heavily after much laughter, when catch my breath I said affectionately, "because it is fun, let's have breakfast"

Tristan: "I was hungry" I said as I approached the caribou

Silver: "You're always hungry," I said

Tristan: "not my fault I'm growing," he said smiling

Humphrey: "calm down and the two" I said fondly, "there is enough for everyone, so let's eat" I said

Puppies nodded and sat around Caribou

Humphrey: as usual the puppies, they left a space in front of the caribou, we sat together and started eating, when we finished, we went to the cave of my parents

Blaze: "they like them, they do around here so early" I said cheerful

Humphrey: "We come to say goodbye before heading to the Central herd" to explain

Moon: "think going today," I said

Kate: "Yes, it is almost spring, and puppies, and can with the trip, and I think it's good to know the whole" I explained

Blaze: "true" I said, "by the way how long they plan to stay there," I ask

Humphrey: "about one and a half" to answer them

Moon: "and how they will go" ask them

Kate: "walking, they are still very young so they can jump on the bandwagon, and we can not load them all as we jump" to explain

Moon: "not much effort for puppies" ask them

Humphrey: "I do not, well most of the way we will be carrying on our backs" to explain

Blaze: "do well, we will watch the glass, so we call it" I said

Humphrey: "see potatoes" I said while hugging

Kate: "take great care" I said while hugging

"Goodbye grandparents" were fired while hugging puppies

Moon: "do well" I said fondly

Blaze: "having a good trip" I said smiling

Humphrey: goodbye after we left the cave and headed to the road connecting the two herds

Reiz: we were walking along the road connecting the two herds and asked them, "How long before we get"

Kate: "If we continue with this step about three days," I answered

Tristan: "three days" I said surprised

Humphrey, "or they can get on our backs, and we would run, so that the trip would be shortened to one day, a day and a half at the most" I suggested

Silver: "I like that option," I said

Kate: "Well, but hold a very strong condition, because we run so fast," I said

Humphrey: "and if they want us to stop just do not say" I told

"Okay" while the puppies were

Kate: Mount on my back to Star and Hope, while Humphrey drove the guys, "ready" they ask

"Ready" said the excited puppies

Kate: "initiate slow" I whispered to Humphrey

Humphrey nodded and started running, we gradually increasing speed, it was noon when I heard Tristan who asked us to stop, "Kate, let's stop" I said

Kate nodded and walked slowly stopping when we were completely stopped, went down to the puppies, they were good, just some a little queasy, "how you feel" I asked to make sure

Nova: "very well, it was fun," I said cheerfully

Silver: "I'm fine, a little fast for my taste," I said

Reiz: "I'm fine, it was exciting," I said happy

Tristan: "I'm fine, just a little dizzy," I said as I sat

Star: "I'm also a little dizzy, but it was fun," I said smiling

Hope: "I'm fine, gave a little scary, but at the time it was exciting," I said

Kate: "We will not rest until they feel well enough to continue in the meantime I'll go get some lunch" I said smiling

Humphrey: I saw Kate was looking for something to eat lunch, while caring for the puppies, "know that it is good for seasickness" I said

Tristan: "it's Pope" I asked curious

Humphrey: recline on the grass looking at the sky, and close your eyes, dizziness shortly disappear them "to explain

Star: "okay dad" I told him as to what he said

Humphrey: "because we all do not" ask them

Nova: "But dad, we're not dizzy," I said a little confused

Humphrey: "I know, but we must take this area of grass without snow, we can also see the nines, and can be fun, trust me" I said as I made them a wink

Silver: sounded strange, but dad never lied, I lay on my back, and it really was quite comfortable

Nova: all did the same, and we were quite comfortable, "and how it can be fun" I asked curious

Humphrey: "We can play fetch shapes in the clouds, for example there I see a turtle

Nova: look at the clouds, and I could see the turtle that my dad spoke, "there's a rabbit" I said pointing

Silver: "I see a tree," I said pointing

Humphrey: We stayed several minutes until I felt so close to Kate, I got up and sat

Hope: "what Pope" I asked as I sat by his side

Humphrey: "Nothing dear, is that your mother is coming to lunch" to explain

Kate: When I approached, I saw Humphrey waiting, while the puppies were lying on their backs looking at clouds, "I see you had fun while I was gone" I said smiling

Silver: "Yes, papa taught us a fun way to pass the time" I said happily

Kate: "What good, we eat and then continue our journey, but at a slower pace" I said affectionately

Puppies, nodded and approached the deer that Kate brought, and began to eat

Humphrey: I sat next to Kate and they both started eating, when we were satisfied, we continued our way, but we were just walking quietly enjoying the scenery, puppies, found ways to entertain themselves, they were always running in front of us playing a game, after few hours walking, I saw it was starting to get dark, "I think we should get a place for the night" I suggested to Kate

Kate: "I feel good, I go with the puppies, to get a cave, while you go for some dinner," I said smiling

Humphrey: "ready" I said, smiling as he nodded

Kate: "let puppies, look for a cave, while his father is on the dinner" instructed them

Reiz, "Okay mom" I said, smiling, as everyone followed her

Kate: as we walked I said, "I want to be alert to any possible cave to stay, if they see a me say" I instructed them

Star: "according mama" I said forcefully

All went looking, after ten minutes

Silver: "Mom, how about that" I said pointing to a cave on a hill not far

Kate's look for a moment, "can serve perfectly well done Silver" I congratulate, then started walking towards the cave, when we were near the entrance I said, "stay here I check for someone living here beyond" them I said seriously, I saw nodded and sat there myself, "good guys" I told them happy, then enter the cave, it was something small, but we serve for the night, when I smelled odors searching for other wolves, I miss Wolves smell several core herd, "must be one of the stops they make when traveling between herds" thought

Hope: "Mommy, it's okay" I asked a little nervous to see that it took a while in there

Kate: I came back to reality, and I said "yes honey, I just got lost in thought, can come in, is safe," and saw the puppies were gradually entering

Nova: "and as pope we find" I asked

Kate: "quiet, he will find us just follow our essences" explain

Humphrey: "true" I said as he came dragging a deer, then looked around and said "good cave, but because wolves smell herds together"

Kate: "probably because they use it in their travel between territories" to explain

Humphrey: "It is true, I forgot that," I said smiling, after I leave the deer in the cave, everyone started eating, when we finished, we were getting ready to sleep

Tristan: "because we went to bed so early," I ask

Kate: "in order to get up early tomorrow and continue our way to flocks together" explain

Reiz, "and how we need" to ask them a bit tired as I lay

Humphrey: "if we maintain a pace like this afternoon should arrive after noon tomorrow," they answer

Star: "Wow I did not know we move so much" I said surprised

Kate: "a lot of progress, thanks to the small race in the morning" I said smiling, as I lay with Humphrey and the back, I saw little by little, the puppies, they approached us to settle among us to sleep , "Goodnight my little angels" I said fondly

Humphrey: "having good dreams" I said fondly as he lick their faces, we saw as soon fell fast asleep, then I turned to Kate, "I love you" I said lovingly

Kate: "I love you too, get some rest," I said lovingly

Humphrey: "you have sweet dreams" I said fondly, as he licked his cheek, then settled and we were both fast asleep, but that did not last long

Within the dream of Humphrey, Humphrey P.V

I woke up suddenly in the hunt valley herds together, "that I stayed here" I ask, I got up and started back to the feeding, walking note I was totally alone, I could not feel any essence, and nor any sign that someone is around, the more I approached a smell hit my nose hard, smelled of putrefaction, and blood, and I worry I quickly hurry, as I approached, the sky and the atmosphere was beginning to take red color, darkening, when it comes to feeding areas, saw the worst image you could have imagined, was shot dead wolves everywhere, when I went over to check them, note that they had no wound, but there was blood dripping from their mouths, many had their eyes open, as if they had agonized in his last hours, most advanced ever more wolves appeared dead, "what has happened here," I asked with fear, suddenly something came to mind, " Kate and puppies "I frantically started running quickly in search of them, on either side, when he finally captures the smell, I followed him to the cave of the alpha head at the entrance Winston and Eve was dead, it was a horrible image, but I kept hoping to find Kate and our puppies, well, when you enter the cave, I saw Lilly, Garth Snow, and Storm all hugging each other, but dead, "this is horrible", I told my same as tears began to form me in my eyes and look away from the pit, when you reach the end, I saw a lot of pain our puppies, dead, I began to mourn uncontrollably, when suddenly I heard a noise, looked around, and saw Kate, very weak, but alive, I quickly approached her, "Kate, what happened, how you feel" very concerned asked

Kate: "Humphrey" I said weakly

I saw how weak he was, and I said worried, "rests get help"

Kate: "I'm sorry H-Humphrey, and-as is m-t-very late to m-me," I said weakly, as she began to mourn

"No, do not say that, I'll find help, please do not leave me I love you" I said deep pain

Kate: "I-I t-well, a-love you" I said weakly before closing his eyes

"Kate" I said weakly as he pushed his face with my nose, waiting for him to wake up, but it never happened, "Kate no, no" I said with color, as he hugged his body, I saw everything around me turned red, but not I cared, my whole world died, with her

Back in reality regular P.V

Humphrey: I woke up with a start, was panting heavily and sweating a lot, look around quickly, and saw Kate, and puppies, sleeping peacefully, immediately let out a sigh of relief to see that they were right, I carefully lift and walk towards the entrance, where I sat and watch the night sky, thinking about my nightmare

Kate: I felt someone stood near me, when I opened my eyes I saw that Humphrey was not lying, when I looked around I saw him sitting in the doorway, looked very worried, and panting heavily, careful not to wake me up our puppies , and I approached him, "are you okay" I asked concerned

Humphrey: "is not nothing but a nightmare," I said not to worry her

Kate: "I know something's wrong, if it was a nightmare, much affection you, please tell me, I help you" I said sweetly

Humphrey: "I can not, it was a very bad nightmare," I said trying not to remember

Kate: "Humphrey, you told me your other dreams and nightmares that's different about this" lovingly asked

Humphrey: "This was horrible, I had never felt such fear, and distress in my life," I said as my eyes soaked with tears

Kate: Humphrey had never seen so affected by a nightmare, really must have been horrible, "do not tell me if you have courage, but remember, it was only a dream, well we're here, and our puppies are growing strong and healthy" I told him to calm him down, knowing the few reasons why I would be so worried and scared

Humphrey: I calm down a bit and smiled, "Thanks Kate" you as a small smile grew on my face

Kate: "nothing, now back to bed, before the pups begin to shiver from the cold," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "You're right, let's go" I said fondly, and we both turned to accommodate, I saw Kate fell asleep, on the other hand I was very concerned, what he feared most was that my nightmare, there was a vision, then a few hours, I fell asleep again

Meanwhile in the first valley

Scoot: "There was a vision, Humphrey, but not a nightmare," I said to myself, seriously, as he watched the red stain was almost in Jasper, "came in a few days, the greatest threat to the wolves attacked beyond , and I can not do anything, "I told myself, the last part furious at my inability to help

**¿What will that mean Humphrey's nightmare?, ¿What is red spot will be coming to Jasper?, ¿Why Scoot can not help?, ¿Humphrey May save their loved ones from this great and mysterious threat?, keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**

I also invite you to look at my profile, where you place the link, the first film of the new movie alpha and omega


	80. confession

**The duty of Humphrey**

Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate

Normal P.V

Kata: the next morning I woke up first to feel the sun warming my body, I looked around and saw Humphrey and puppies asleep, I relieved to see that Humphrey might have a little sleep after his nightmare was still curious of what was, but knew it was not good to pressure you to tell me, and I went looking take some breakfast, when I woke up inadvertently Star

Star: "Mommy where are you going" I asked sleepily

Kate: "I'm coming baby, I will hunt some breakfast, go back to sleep and wake up your brothers, tell them you can go back to sleep, or they can play quietly, because your dad had a bad night's sleep, and needs to rest" explain

Star: "Okay Mom," I said as I turned to bed

Kate: "good girl" I said, smiling, as he left the cave, when I return, I saw Silver, Reiz, Star and Hope playing quietly around the cave, while Nova and Tristan were still asleep, lying in Humphrey, who also was asleep

Silver: "Hi Mom," I said cheerfully, as she ran to hug her, along with my brothers

Kate: the hug and said good morning, "makes every waking" ask them after breaking the hug

Hope: "I do not know, about five minutes," I replied

Kate nodded, and said "let's wake his father and his brothers so they can have breakfast

Reiz: nodded and went to wake papa, jumped on him and began to lick her face, "wake daddy" I said

Humphrey: I woke up suddenly to feel the puppies, about me, I laughed slightly tickling their licks gave me, "good morning" I said as I sat cheerful

Kate: while puppies gave her dad good morning, I approached Nova and Tristan, "guys, wake up" I said fondly, and softness while gently pushing my snout

Nova: "five more minutes, please" I said sleepily as I rolled into a ball

Kate: "if they want, but they'll miss breakfast" I said in a playful way

Tristan: lift my ear, hearing breakfast, "I'm mama" I said as I got up quickly, but I got up too fast, and end falling on Nova, waking immediately, "I'm sorry brother," I said sorry

Nova: "not the best way to wake up" I said a little annoying

Kate: I chuckled, quiet, it was just a little accident, and did you a favor, I'm sure you would not want to miss breakfast

Nova: "I guess, but do not do it again, it hurt a little," I said smiling

Tristan: "do not do it again" I said, smiling at her change of attitude

Kate: I liked to see how the puppies got along so well, almost no fights including one another, but nothing came to be nothing serious, "then I approached Humphrey and said affectionately," good morning ", then gave a quick kiss

"Eeww" said the puppies while grimacing

Humphrey: After we broke the kiss I said, "and see when they find the person they love"

Kate smiled and said "let's have breakfast"

Humphrey nodded and went to eat Kate caribou hunt, when we finished we continued our way, when I was about four in the afternoon we had reached the territory of the herds together, when we find Candu, which was guarding the borders, " Hi Candu "I greet

Candu: "Hi Humphrey, Kate, good to see you, but I thought it would come in a day or two," I said

Kate: "That was the plan, but decided to go ahead a bit," I said smiling

Candu: "I understand, anyway I'm glad to see them and her cubs" I said cheerful

Humphrey: "Equally, we talk later" I said

Candu: "see" (sneeze) "then" I said

Kate: "health, are sick," I said

Candu: "I do not think, it was only a small sneeze nothing" (sneeze) "serious" I said

Humphrey: "You should take care, suddenly you are giving a counter cold" I said

Candu: "I'll keep that in mind," I said

Kate continued our way to the cave of the head alpha, along the way we encountered several friends of ours, note that some of them were sneezing like Candu, but did not take much importance, when we got to the cave of the head alpha, saw Garth and Lilly playing with her cubs, "hello sister, Garth, and nephews" to be greeted with joy

Lilly: "sister" told her cheerful, as she ran to hug her, it was the first time in months we had physical contact

Humphrey: "Hi Garth, Storm, Snow" be greeted as Kate finished Lilly embrace

Garth: "Hi Humphrey, nephews" the greet

Lilly: "Hi Humphrey, nephews hello" to greet them after finishing hug my sister

Kate: I saw our puppies start playing with Lilly

Star: "We can go play outside" I asked my potatoes

Humphrey: "can go as long as you do not stray too far

Snow: "we can go play with our cousins" I ask my parents

Garth: I do not know, I do not like being out alone, are very small "I said thinking

Kate: "let them go, will guard from here" I said smiling

Garth: I sighed and said "I guess that's fine, but do not stray far from the cave," I said

Storm: "Thanks dad" I said cheerful

Humphrey: I saw the puppies went to play near the cave, as it was the first time of our puppies in the territory of the herds together, were very curious, then headed back to the two, "I see that you are a very protective father "Garth told

Lilly: "go if it is," I said smiling

Garth: "it is true, but I do not want anything happen" I said

Kate: "No one wants something to hurt her cubs, but they should also know the world, adventurous and fun," I said

Lilly: "It is true, but we can not be as attentive as you technically could see them from the other side of the territory" to explain

Humphrey: "It's a good point," I whispered to Kate

Kate: "in any case have to have them more confidence, are good puppies and they deserve it" I said

Garth: "It is true, we will consider it" I said nodding

Kate then leveraged to use the glass to tell Blaze and Luna who arrived well after we talked for an hour, until it was getting dark, "I think we're going, we have to visit my parents, before going to sleep," I said

Lilly: "ok, see you tomorrow" I said smiling

Humphrey: "Nova, Silver, Tristan, Reiz, Hope, Star, come" the call

Garth: "Snow, Storm, come also" call

After several minutes, all puppies, they came running to the cave of the head alpha

Star: "what papa" asked

Humphrey: "Let's greet the grandparents" to explain

Tristan: "that good, I like spending time with my grandparents," I said excitedly

Kate: "say goodbye to his uncles and cousins, tomorrow can play with them a little more" I said smiling

Nova: "Farewell, cousin Snow, Primo Storm, tomorrow continue playing" I left

Silver: "Bye guys" I said goodbye

Humphrey: after all we said goodbye, we went to the cave of Winston and Eve, when we saw them lying, spending time, "hello" to greet them from the entrance

Winston: when we look at the entrance saw Kate, Humphrey and puppies, "hello all, what a joy to see them" I said as I sat

Kate: "hi dad, hi mom" salute while embracing the

"Grandfathers" shouted the puppies, as they ran to see

Eve: "hello grandchildren" to be greeted with love

Winston: "as grown" I said surprised

Humphrey: "If you are growing healthy and strong," I said proudly

Eve: "So I see, and have certainly done a great job raising them" I told them happy

Kate: "Thanks mom" I said cheerful, talked for a while before I saw it was totally dark, "I think we're going to rest," I said

Winston: "If it is night, they rest" I said

Humphrey: we said goodbye and went to our cave

Silver: as we walked I asked them "and where we stay while we're here"

Kate: "Your father and I have a cave here is not as big as the one in the main pack, but it is fairly wide" to explain

Silver: I nodded and followed until they stopped in front of a cave

Humphrey: "here is" I said smiling

Nova: entered, and quite spacious, had a bed of leaves in the background, and over there in a hole, there was a picture of my dad and my mom, "go" I said as he entered the cave

Kate: "is a bit dirty, but that happens when no one is living in, several months" I said

Hope "is a nice painting" I said

Kate: "Yes it is beautiful, your father's gift to me for my birthday" I said, remembering that moment happy

Star: "I did not know you could paint" Pope said in surprise

Humphrey: "a little, but a friend of mine helped me to make it" to explain

Kate: I heard a growl, and saw coming from the stomachs of puppies "I'll get something to eat" I said smiling, then I left the cave

Humphrey: I saw went away and told the puppies happy, "Help me clean some cave, to surprise your mom"

Reiz: "we" I said cheerful

Humphrey smiled to see the positive attitude of the puppies, and all began to clean the cave, as we all work together, there's nothing we delay cleaning it, "much better, thank you very much for helping me" I told them happy and proud

Tristan: "you're Daddy, we like to help you," I said cheerful

Humphrey: "are very good puppies" I told them proud

Kate: when you get to the cave with a caribou, I saw it was all clean, "did this" I asked shocked

Humphrey smiled and said "we, puppies helped me a lot"

Kate: "I congratulate you, I am very clean" I said cheerful, "now come to dinner, probably hungry" I said fondly as I approached the caribou

Humphrey: all Caribou dinner, and then went to sleep, when we lie on our bed of leaves, puppies, immediately fell asleep, "had a long day," I said to Kate as she watched them sleep

Kate: "but full of fun," I said with affection

Humphrey: "I love you, sweet dreams" I said lovingly

Kate: "I love you too, hope you have sweet dreams" I said lovingly before falling asleep

Humphrey: "I hope so" I thought a little worried, before falling asleep

Three days after

Humphrey: I woke up again in the middle of the night, again by the same nightmare, since the first time I had it, every night I go back to having it, grew increasingly concern me, "because I have this nightmare hell" I worried, " only desire that is not a vision, "I said to myself

Kate: "you want that is not a vision," I said as I approached

Humphrey: I was surprised to hear Kate approaching, "does what you're listening to" ask

Kate: "Only last thing you said" I replied, "but you want than a vision" asked back to topic

Humphrey: I could not keep it to myself any longer, I had to tell someone, "my nightmare, I've had all night, and I am afraid that is more than a dream" to explain

Kate: "maybe it's just a recurring nightmare, that can happen," I said to treat to calm

Humphrey: "I do not know, I have not said this, but one of my skills is having visions of the future when danger approaches" to explain

Kate: "because you never told me" he questioned

Humphrey: "I hoped I would never have them, we would live a quiet life and happy" to explain

Kate: "I can tell your nightmare, I know it to help you," I said sympathetically

Humphrey: sigh, I knew I wanted to help, and she is the most confident person I have him, "okay, but not here, the puppies could hear, and it is too horrible" I said sadly

Kate nodded and they walked a few minutes until we were sure we were alone, "now tell me please," I asked

Humphrey: the stare and began to tell all my nightmare, when I had my eyes watering finish

Kate: I was shocked, it was a horrible nightmare, I understand that Humphrey did not want to tell it, and because I was so upset, "quiet baby, I'm here, no matter what happens I will be for you" I said as I hugged him hard

Humphrey: "I know, but do not know what I would do if something happened to you or the puppies are my whole world," I said as she cried on his shoulder

Kate: "I do not know that something happened to you or the puppies, also are my world," I said fondly, "but I know the future is not written in stone, if they are visions, give us a chance to change the future, find out they mean and will save them all "I said confidently

Humphrey: anime me to his explanation, "is true, we can help it," I said to better encourage

Kate: "and since we are awake, we can enjoy the sunrise together," I said with affection

Humphrey: "I feel good, but from our cave, do not feel right leaving the pups alone," I said

Kate: "It was just what I was going to suggest" I said smiling

Humphrey: both walked back to the cave, we review quickly the puppies, we saw that still asleep, then sat at the entrance to see the sunrise

Kate: while watching the sun rising rested my head on his shoulder

Humphrey: lean my head on hers and we both enjoyed watching as the sun rose, it was a very beautiful image, like rays of light over darkness gives way, watch the sunrise, always reminded me that regardless of the blackest darkness forever there will be a light that shines and illuminates, "Thanks Kate, do not know how you helped me," I said with affection

Kate: "I do not like to see you suffer, just wanted to calm down and cheer," I said sweetly

Humphrey: "I love you" I said lovingly

Kate: "I love you too" I said lovingly

Humphrey: We were savoring the moment until someone suddenly appeared

Scoot: "we need to talk" I said earnestly

Kate: we set instinctively defensive posture when we saw it was Scoot relax, but had a serious look, the first time I saw him seriously, but was also concerned

Humphrey: "what Scoot" I said seriously, seeing his attitude, I knew something was wrong

Scoot: "I need you to meet the whole herd, this is important" I said earnestly

Kate: "what" I asked concerned

Scoot: "'ll explain now, but has to do with your nightmare Humphrey" I said as I looked seriously

Humphrey: "m-my p-nightmare" stutter in fear

**¿What does explain Scoot?, ¿What danger threatens Jasper?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**

**This information, sending me ****Joey508**

**Daniel Radcliffe plays runt in the new movie alpha and omega 2 a howliday adventure**


	81. the threat

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, thanks for your comments and PM, I'm glad you like the story  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P. V. normal

Humphrey: "m-my p-nightmare" stutter in fear

Scoot: "I'm afraid so, but must meet the herd quickly, before it's too late," I said earnestly

Kate knew it was very serious, even though the sun had just left, we had to call the herd, both raised our heads, and launched a strong howl, loud enough for all to hear

Hope: "what mommy" I asked as I walked out of the cave followed by my brothers

Kate: "is a gathering of the herd" to explain

Scoot: "I think they will want to take their puppies, somewhere, I do not want to hear this," I suggested

Humphrey: "When everyone arrives we will ask for some omegas to care for the puppies," I said nodding, I was very nervous about what I had to say Scoot

Kate slowly herd was meeting, was the first time we did a meeting in front of our cave, but time was important, the first to arrive were my parents followed, by the parents of Garth, and behind them were Lilly, Garth and her cubs

Winston: "what" I asked as we approached

Kate: "we're not sure it's all but Scoot, has to talk to the herd, and judging by their attitude is very serious" to explain

Tony: "That's what happens Scoot" I asked

Scoot: "when all together is the explain, but I'm sure that Humphrey, you should already have an idea of which I speak" to explain

Everyone looked at Humphrey

Humphrey: "I just hope to be wrong" I said seriously, after several minutes, everyone had finally come, "silence" I said loudly and firmly, I saw everyone was silent and I paid attention, "surely ask because the call so early, is a very important issue for those not familiar he is Scoot, is the god of wolves, and has something important to tell "to explain then gave the word

Scoot: I approached the edge of the shelf and said, "the most likely to want to leave their pups, with some omegas for a bit disturbing nature of what I'll say" I said earnestly

Kate nodded and took all our puppies, areas of the gardens, "we quickly, play have fun and behave yourself" I told our puppies

Star: "Mommy will do, but because we can not be at the meeting with you," I ask

Humphrey: "surely also bored I'm sure they are eager to make new friends" I said, concealing the real reason

Nova: "Okay dad," I said smiling

Kate: "Now go have fun" I said smiling, I saw nodded and went to play, then came back and sat next to Scoot to start the meeting

Scoot: When all were assembled, I started talking, "is what I wanted to inform all Jasper Wolves are at great danger" to explain

Garth: "we have faced many dangers lately, which makes this different" asked

Scoot: "that this unlike others is one that does not have the slightest chance of beating, even Humphrey could do" to explain seriously

Humphrey gulp of fear

Tony: "that danger is near" I asked

Scoot "is a disease, but not everyone, the deadliest for wolves, this disease can kill 99.9999% of the wolves in the world, is the reason that there was no wolves in Idaho" to explain, saying the last Kate and Humphrey part

Kate: "but if we traveled to Idaho, and we have found this disease in our way" I asked

Scoot: "is because it is not an ordinary disease, comes and goes, does not move from one place to another, when I saw the signs that warn approaching Jasper but I could try" to explain

Humphrey: "because you could not, I thought you were a god" I asked a little annoyed

Scoot: "I can not leave the first valley during the change of seasons" to explain

Tony: "Great, you can not come accurate when the disease threatens us, what a coincidence," I said annoyed

Scoot: "no coincidence, it was all planned by Toocs" I said annoyed Toocs

Winston: "who is this guy Toocs" I asked

Scoot: "is my counterpart, a god, but evil, destruction and war only seeks" to explain

Humphrey: "We have to escape, avoid the disease at all costs" I said hurry

Scoot: "it's too late, all of you are infected, you have probably noticed that many of you have been sneezing quite these last days, is the first sign of the disease in their systems, they estimate between one month and two months, Kate calculation to two to three months, and your family as your parents and puppies, we estimate three to four months, "I explained, the last part referring to Humphrey

Garth: "Coyote because the family has more time to live" asked annoying

Scoot: "because their genetic makeup is different to yours, that is they have a bit of power I gave to J and A originally, so fight against the disease more time" to explain

Humphrey: "what about me, how long I have life" asked

Scoot: "you are immune to the disease, you're not going to die for it" to explain

Humphrey: "but what if you live with all my family dead," I said with pain at the thought

Lilly: "There is nothing you can do, you're a god," I asked

Scoot: "I can help them, so they do not suffer as much but no more" I said sadly, and I saw looked to the ground in pain, then I remembered something, "but suddenly there is something, but it's very dangerous," I said

Garth: "whatever please do not want my family and the herd die" I asked

Scoot: "As I said before I can not do anything, but Humphrey if you can" I said

Humphrey: "I do" immediately asked

Scoot: "There is no cure, on a mountain far away from here, I can not go because there mortals only have access, but I have to warn you it is very dangerous" to explain

Humphrey: "I'm sure I can remember that I can use to get my potential" I reminded

Scoot: "I know, but even for you is extremely dangerous, you have very little chance of success" to explain

Kate: "so dangerous" asked

Scoot: "A well-trained alpha has less than 1% chance of achieving this, we approximate calculation Humphrey twenty percent of success" to explain

Humphrey: "so little" I said with sadness and fear

Scoot: "I fear that if you have two options going to risk your life in an attempt to save everyone, or you can spend with your family decline," I said earnestly

Humphrey: I thought a moment and said decided to "risk it to save me if there is any chance to save I will"

Scoot: "if it is your decision what I have to warn you that if you fail and you will die in that place a fate worse than death, your soul was trapped in that place where he will be tortured for eternity, that is if you die you'll never beyond see Kate nor your puppies they probably never go to heaven and you will get trapped in that place "I warned

Humphrey: "If I die I will be in pain and just" I said in shock

Scoot: nod

Kate: "do not do not , not want to lose " I asked

Humphrey: "I made a promise to protect our puppies you with my life and I do it, I will" I said determined

Scoot: "tomorrow we will go to the place" I said seriously, "all can be removed, but if you feel weak, tired and sleep more than usual to come down here I'll cave to help their symptoms," I said, then watched as they left, then I went to Winston, "back in three days, I have to let other flocks, ask them to come here, it will be easier to help if they are all together" to explain

Winston: "I understand, see you in a few days," I said

Scoot: "I'll be here tomorrow to take the mountain Humphrey" said

Humphrey: "Scoot, if I fail, everyone will die like my nightmare" I asked

Scoot: "both you and I know you can have visions of the future," I said and looked down I saw with pain, "but that's not the case," said

Humphrey: "Then it was just a nightmare," I asked hopefully

Scoot: "there is a common nightmare," I said seriously

Humphrey: "then it was" prompted

Scoot: "is a tragedy disguised as a warning" to explain

Humphrey: "disease" I asked

Scoot: "no trip, what you will find is a very special flower, is at the top of the mountain in a temple, the nightmare that warns you if you manage to get to the top the temple will undergo a spiritual trial to see if you're worthy of the flower "explain

Humphrey: "And as the flower" I asked

Scoot: "I do not know, you're supposed to give you clues nightmare" said

Humphrey: "Great" I said sarcastically

Winston: "what" I asked

Humphrey: "I never really look at the flowers in my nightmare" to explain

Scoot: "I suggest what leverage today to spend with your family," I suggested

Humphrey: "take advantage every minute," I said

Kate: "one last question" I said

Scoot: "which would be" I said

Kate: "because I have longer life than others, I have no blood relationship with Humphrey" I asked curious

Scoot: "is very simple, it is because they are spiritually connected" to explain

Kate: "when it happened" I asked

Scoot: "when you gave your power to Humphrey, I had to connect spiritually, in that connection you step Humphrey of his forces, or rather a part of its essence" explain, then I went to the other packs to warn

Humphrey: "I think we have to go with the puppies, I spend as much time as possible with you," I said to Kate

Kate nodded, personally was very afraid of leaving Humphrey, go he could die, and if it does there would be the last time I would see, but knew he could not convince him not to go, the risk his life in order to save, I would do the same, the only thing I can do is have confidence in him and have faith that I achieved, I saw what I saw Humphrey and very worried, "tranquil affection, if not understanding what you want to go," I said to calm

Humphrey: "That's not what worries me, I am determined to go, if there is a chance to save I have to take it" to explain

Kate: "then that's wrong" I asked sympathetically

Humphrey: "I have fear, I have fear of failing, to let them down, I do not care if I die and my soul suffers for all eternity, but if I feel the hurt me most is knowing that they fail," I said sadly

Kate: "not fail, I know I will not fail, you never disappoint anyone and can not start, I have faith in you, I know you made it," I said with affection with a touch of confidence

Humphrey: "Thanks, you're right, I can do it, from when I matter the odds, if you make a all told me it was impossible for you to be my companion, and look at us now," I said more lively

Kate: "true" I said, smiling, then I thought, "is true is almost a year since our trip to Idaho" remembered

Humphrey: "Yes, almost a year," he said smiling

Kate: "take account" I said playfully

Humphrey: "maybe, is a day which I think is quite important, because we came to confess our feelings," said cheerful

Kate: "It is true, it is quite important if you look at it," I said smiling, had inadvertently come to the gardens, "we will look at the puppies," I said smiling

Humphrey nodded and started walking around the grounds, until we saw them playing hide and seek with other puppies, "let this round ending dejer" I whispered to Kate

Kate: "I feel good, I like to watch them play," I said smiling

Humphrey: "Me too," I said happy, we sat and watched them play, after several minutes, just needed to find a Nova, we saw it some time hidden in a small trunk, we saw all the puppies were looking for, until Silver came to that log

Silver: I was looking at Nova, then I saw a tree, I stood up for better visibility, then I saw a little spider, I liked seeing them from time to time are interesting, but others do not share my tastes, as Nova they have, fear, saw the spider until I go to the trunk, "because you hide in this old trunk spider" asked me not knowing that answer, what happened next surprised me

Nova, "he said, spider" I thought as silent hidden in the trunk, then look for one end and saw a spider came and I ran scared trunk while screaming

Silver: Nova saw running out of the trunk, "I found you" I yelled, because I was quite far, quite fast, sure had a good motivation

Nova: I ran until I felt it hits something, when you look good about who had crashed, I saw it was my dad, immediately embrace was still scared by spider

Humphrey: "Nova quiet, no spiders here," I said as I hugged affectionately to calm

Nova: embrace it, until I calm down, "thanks dad" I said calm

Humphrey: "nothing" I said smiling

Nova: "Sorry dad, for not being as brave as you, scared of a spider, that wolf scared of a harmless spider" I said sadly

Humphrey: "Do not say that, everyone is afraid of something, and being brave does not mean not being afraid, means facing your fears, when necessary," I said fondly, but with wisdom

Nova: "you also have fears," asked

Humphrey: "Of course, I'd dread the thought of something happening to your mom you or your brothers," I said fondly, shaking a little to cheer

Nova: I chuckled to see Pope pretending shake, is pretty funny

Humphrey: "now let your brothers, to spend some family time," I said to cheer

Nova: I moved the tail of excitement, "let's go" I said excitedly

Humphrey: I smiled and went to Kate, who had met the other puppies, then we went to have a good time with family

Meanwhile, in the dark valley, (where you live Toocs)

Toocs: "that my brother is trying to save those wolves, who busybody" I thought, "Night" call

Night: (is a fully black-furred wolf with a red eye and one yellow), "if I sir" I said as I worshiped at the

Toocs: "My brother is trying to stop the disease that I think" I said

Night: "With all due respect sir, we need not worry, the only cure is out of reach, there's nothing you can do Scoot" said

Toocs: "I know that perfectly, but will send a wolf to retrieve the flower" explain

Night: "still die before reaching half of the mountain," I said with respect

Toocs: "I know, but I know my brother, he did not send anyone, unless you have a chance to do" I said

Night: "you want me to do" I asked

Toocs: "I want to kill this wolf, but bring me his body, will be a big blow to my brother when I see" I said smiling

Night: "then sir" I said

Toocs: "a thing before, take the black wine potions, just in case," I said smiling evilly

Night: "yes sir" I said with respect, then I retire

Toocs: "and you can play with if you want" I said, smiling evilly

Night: smiled you have not tortured anyone, picked Toocs passions that I said and then I went to the mountain, where the temple, luckily for me was just a day of the dark valley

Back to flocks together

Humphrey: fun all day with my family, I was very happy, we had fun, but when the night came, I remembered, I expected the mission tomorrow, "I think it's back to our cave," I said with a little sadness

Kate: I knew the reason I was sad, I too was sad to think that Humphrey would go tomorrow who knows how long, and I could die, hold the desire to mourn, not to worry

Reiz, "Daddy, I can ask you something," I asked

Humphrey: "Of course you can," I said smiling

Reiz, "because today everyone is acting different around you" I asked

Humphrey: "you mean" I asked a little confused

Reiz, "is that all you are showing much more respect than usual" explain

Kate: "we have to say" I whispered to Humphrey

Humphrey: "Do not want to worry or frighten" I whispered

Kate: "I think they deserve to know where their dad will be in the coming days," I said with a serious tone

Humphrey: "you're right" I admitted

Kate smiled for winning the small argument and then headed to Reiz, "will explain them in the cave," I said

Reiz: all nodded and continued to the cave

Kate: When we arrived at the cave, I went to the puppies, "we have to tell you something and is related to what I ask Reiz on our way to the cave," I said

Star: "what potatoes" ask them curious

Humphrey: "to tell them, we have to promise not to tell the other puppies, even to their cousins" I said earnestly

The cubs looked at each other, and thought for a second, "we swear" said all the time

Kate: "What happens is that the herd is facing a great danger, it is a deadly disease that can kill us almost all" I said sadly, "but do not worry, the reason that all you were showing more respect to his father, is because tomorrow will travel with Uncle Scoot, to find the cure "I said to encourage

Silver: "seriously" I said

Humphrey: "yes, tomorrow I with Uncle Scoot, will not know when, but I promise to be back in less than a month," I said smiling

Hope: "Daddy, what if you get sick from the disease" asked concerned

Kate: "do not worry about it, is the only wolf immune to the disease, so it is going to make the trip to get a cure, to save us" to explain

Tristan: "Daddy, be careful," I said as I hugged him fondly

Nova: "We know you can do it," I said confidently

Humphrey: "There shall fail them, I promise" I said as we hugged

**As if not face enough dangers Humphrey, now also has to deal with a wolf Toocs evil, ¿what will be the black cellar potions?, ¿What will that mountain where is the cure?,? ¿Possible to save the pack? , keep reading to find out; do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	82. commencement of the journey

**The duty of Humphrey**

Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate

P.V. normal in the morning

Humphrey: I walked to the center of the feeding areas where Scoot said it would come to pick me up, was being accompanied by my family, when we got to the center of the feeding, I saw that the entire herd was gathered there, "because all the pack is here "I asked Kate

Kate: "surely came to wish you luck," I said

Humphrey nodded, and then I saw that came out of nowhere Scoot

Scoot: "are you ready" I asked

Humphrey: "Just a moment," I said, then I went to my puppies, "back in less than a month, take care, much, behave yourselves, and obey what your mother tells you, I love you" I said fondly, while embraced

Nova: "Take care of yourself daddy" I said fondly

Star: "come back soon, please," I said with affection

Silver: "you will know that" I said confidently

Tristan: "Daddy you're a hero," I said with affection

Hope: "love you daddy" I said fondly

Reiz: "please come with either" I asked

Humphrey: "I will do everything I can" I said, then I went to Kate

Kate: "be careful, please do not die" I said with some tears

Humphrey: I hugged her and said, "I'll have, and will do everything possible to return with the cure" I said

Kate: "I do not care if you come back with it, just go back you, if it gets too dangerous, please come back" I asked

Humphrey: "I will not return without a cure, I do not mind the danger, my only goal is to save them," he said in a low, calm

Kate: "You are somewhat stubborn" I said, smiling a little

Humphrey: "that helped me," I said smiling

Kate: "I love you so much" I said lovingly

Humphrey: "I love you too much" I said lovingly, then shared a kiss, full of love and emotion

Kate: When we parted, I saw way to Scoot, "trust you" thought

Humphrey: walk to Scoot, and said with determination "ready"

Scoot: "let's go" I said as I put my foot on his shoulder

Humphrey: I saw in a second we were in another place

Scoot: "is here" I said looking at the mountain

Humphrey: look to where Scoot, looked and left me perplexed, "e-this is l, the m-mountain" stutter

Scoot: "so, humans call it the highest mountain in the world" said

Humphrey: "seriously, really is the highest mountain in the world," I said nervous

Scoot: "indeed if it is, is called the Everest, humans usually climb up the front side of the mountain, because it is safer, but since you're going for the flower you have to start on the other side," he explain

Humphrey: "It is easier to climb the mountain on the easy side, and on top only happen to the other side to find the temple" I asked

Scoot: "is not so easy, what happens is that the temple is in another reality, the only entrance and exit of that reality is going up the steepest side" explain

Humphrey: "I mean, I think I better start" I said a little scared and nervous

Scoot: "as soon crosses the barrier between this reality and the other when you get back, I'll be here to pick you up" to explain

Humphrey: "thank you" I said smiling

Scoot: "No thanks to you, you are the one you risk to save all, if you get the cure, not only both save Jasper Wolves, also any other wolf who has the misfortune of encountering the disease" will I

Humphrey: "how long it would take me up the mountain" I asked

Scoot: "if you use your full potential than two weeks should constantly rise and down," I said

Humphrey: "both you and I know that I can not do that, if I use my potential, for more than four days in a row, I run the risk of dying," I said seriously

Scoot: "in that case if you use it intermittently should take three weeks to climb, and one-half to slip" I said earnestly

Humphrey: "It's too late, I'll have to chance" I said to myself

Scoot: "I knew you would, take this" I said as I gave him a harness with a couple of things

Humphrey: look as Scoot, put that kind of stuff rope around my waist, "that's that" I asked

Scoot: "is a harness, have a place to keep the plant in a safe, and a couple of things you serve on the way" to explain

Humphrey: "like" ask

Scoot: "has a locator stone and Jasper all know where you are in the mountains while the scales, there is also a layer so that you protect them from the cold at the top, due to the high altitude, you could freeze to death, and I put a special liquid "to explain

Humphrey: "which is the liquid" asked

Scoot "is a booster, increase all your strength and abilities, pretty, even if you are using your full potential, but only use it as a last resort, the effect only lasts twenty four hours, when it's over state signed into shock, and run a large risk of never waking "I warned

Humphrey: "I understand" I said

Scoot: "Be good luck, no one should face such danger, but just remember that you do, and do not forget," I said

Humphrey: "Kate and caring for puppies, for my" I asked

Scoot: "I will, and do not worry they should not manifest symptoms until three weeks" I told him to calm him down, what Humphrey did not know is that the last part of the conversation had been mentally, because he suspected that suddenly Toocs spying on us, did not say anything, because I already had enough to worry about, and did not want to alarm over a possible

Humphrey nodded, and began slowly climbing, jumping from rock to rock

Night: was hidden in the shadows, look to the wolf he had to kill, and listen to their conversation, then I saw how they were not speaking for a while, but I did not care, "interesting, will be fun," I thought, and I began to follow , moving in the shadows at a distance of about ten meters, it was impossible to detect me, my feet were softer than a feather falling, virtually not at any noise, and my presence hidden in the shadows

Scoot: When I returned to the herds together, I saw that everyone was still there, "and let the mountain Humphrey, and started to climb, we can see your progress with this," I said as he placed the rock wall pointing , then left the image projected on the wall, the picture was the mountain, with a small point, the point was barely visible, and the projected image filled the entire wall, which was three meters high, "Humphrey, is this small point here, the mountain can easily be fifteen times larger than the mountain howling at the moon, for that point is so small "I explained, I could see that everyone was surprised by the level of the challenge, and that no I mentioned all have to face dangers

Garth: "we should not worry so much, remember that Humphrey can use that to their full potential, and come in a short time" I told them to calm

Scoot: "is not so easy, with all its potential take two weeks to go up" I said when I was interrupted by Garth

Garth: "I see" I said with satisfaction of being right

Scoot, "but if you use all its potential for more than four days, runs a great risk of death" finishes explaining them

Kate knew that Humphrey was put weak after using all its potential, but did not know I could die for that, "certainly did not want to worry about" thought

Scoot: "I have to go, I still need to talk to the herd in the north, by the way, the Central herd and are on their way south, the south should arrive this afternoon, and the plant in two days," I said before to disappear

Kate nodded and then turned my attention to the picture, I saw that Humphrey, advancing rapidly, but it lacks too much to go, "I know you can do it," I told myself

Back with Humphrey, P.V. Humphrey

I've been climbing all day are rest, there was no time to lose, I saw that it was getting dark, but any moment I saw the sky change to a violet color, "I should pass the barrier between the two realities" I thought, I back a bit and the sky turned a dark blue normal, I went up to the point I saw that changed, look around and saw a tree, I made a, X, with my claws, to recognize the barrier, then followed up, my plan was to use my potential, for three days, and keep climbing normally for a day, and then re-use all my power

Night: I was surprised by the skills of the wolf, it would have cost normally follow, but thanks to increased power Toocs gave me, it was easier, the only bad thing was that only last two weeks, then I would limp for a year , "I wonder if Scoot, I did something like that wolf," I thought all that was certain was that he had to kill him in the next week, otherwise I would not have the strength to return to the body where Toocs

P.V. normal in the territory of the herds together, three days after

Kate had been three days, I saw Humphrey kept coming no matter if it was day or night, to been up for three days straight, "is going to kill you if you keep it up" I worried, until now, had climbed under a third mountain

Lilly: note that Kate kept looking image of the wall, I knew I was very worried, and I could not blame her, her love is risking his life, only to save us from yesterday and were all the flocks gathered, thanks to Scoot, and were already seeing the first signs of the disease, I do that to Kate and said softly, "do not worry, we achieved, again with good"

Kate: "I hope you're right, the limit is still struggling, in these three days, he has not stopped even once," I said with concern

Lilly: "I know you're reaching the limit, but he's smart, surely has a plan up or something," I said soothingly

Kate: "I hope so" I said still worried

Lilly: I turned my attention to the puppies, and I saw they were playing, we were commissioned to watch over me and Kate, as the omegas, rearrange some caves, for when we are weak from the disease, while the alphas are hunting to get supplies, why we were asked to take care of the puppies, is because Kate is too preoccupied, and can not take his attention from the image

Meanwhile in a nearby cave

Scoot: was preparing the cure, but the flower that Humphrey had to bring, was the key, I still had to do the rest of the mix, it would take at least two weeks, how difficult it is for other elements and also by the exposure time must have had faith that Humphrey would make it, and that's why I decided to start doing

Meanwhile with Humphrey, P.V. Humphrey

I am using my full potential for three days straight, just stop a few times to get something to eat, which has been difficult, because in this mountain almost no food, I decided to take a little break in a cave, to warm and recover my strength a little, "was harder than I thought, and I have not even met the dangers Scoot warned me" I said to myself, only planned to stay in the cave than two hours, and then continue

Night: I saw the wolf go into a cave, "I was wondering when you would get tired" I thought, I smiled because it was the best time to attack, I decided to follow the advice of Toocs, and use the potion dark cabinet, remove the bottle and drank the content, then I felt a tingling sensation all over my body

**¿What happens to Humphrey?, ¿Will he survive the attack of Night?, What is it that makes the potion dark cabinet?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	83. dark cabinet potion

**The duty of Humphrey**

Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate

P.V. normal in the territory of the herds together

Scoot: getting ready part of the cure, when I suddenly felt a chill, knew what it meant, "someone use the potion dark cabinet" I said with concern, quickly started running toward the rock that projects the image

Kate: I saw Scoot, came over here, worried, "what Scoot" I asked with concern

Scoot: I approached Kate, and see the image, " I think Toocs, sent someone to stop Humphrey" I said with concern

Kate: "are you sure" asked

Scoot: "I have a hunch, but I can check" I said as I approached the rock that projects the image next to another rock that project got another very near to where Humphrey was

Kate: "who is this other point," I asked with concern

Scoot: "surely one of the wolves Scoot, and what worries me is that you used the potion dark cabinet" to explain

Kate: "it's that dark cabinet option" I asked with concern

Meanwhile on Everest

Night: I felt my body slowly transformed, I saw my fur changed color, when I finish transforming, I approached the cave where the wolf was

Humphrey: I felt someone was bitter, and I put in a defense position, I could make out a figure of a wolf in the doorway, when I could see better, stay stunned, "as possible" I ask

In the territory of the herds together

Kate: "that is the dark cabinet potion" I asked again, but demanding tone

Scoot: "also known as the potion of betrayal, a wolf does not improve in any way, but the psychological impact it has on its victims is very large" to explain

Kate: "anything that makes the potion" I asked with fear

Scoot: "makes that decision in an identical copy of the person who loves the wolf who thinks murdering" explain

Kate: "means" I said scared

Scoot: "that someone with your body you want to kill Humphrey" finished the sentence for her

Kate: "That's horrible, I think I will attack," I said in panic

Scoot: "that's why they call it treason potion, one dies thinking he was killed by the being that loves" I said sadly

Kate: "It is very bad, Humphrey n will defend, I believe that I would die before I hurt" I said worried

Scoot: "I know, so I'm very concerned, it seems that Toocs, has been watching the" I told

Kate: "there is something I can do" I asked

Scoot: "sorry, but we can not communicate, are in another reality, but the signals do not come out" I said sadly

Kate: Look at the ground in pain, feeling useless

Scoot: "we can only hope that he finds Humphrey somehow" I said

Meanwhile with Humphrey

Humphrey: "Kate, you're doing here, how did you get" surprised but asked incredulously

Night (become Kate): "I asked Scoot, bring me after I leave, I could not let you go alone," I answered

Humphrey: something was wrong, I knew that if Kate would do that, but hey it looks and smells like it, but something inside me told me that something was wrong, "and that's with the puppies" I asked trying to sound as natural as possible

Night (transformed into Kate): "leave them with my parents," I said quietly

Humphrey: "And you do here, said it was too dangerous," I asked

Night (transformed into Kate): "because you are asking so many questions" I ask, then I said "I could not let you come alone"

Humphrey: all made me believe it was Kate, and I really wanted to believe, but still I have this strange feeling, but decided to give the benefit of the doubt, but would watch, it may be some danger of the mountain, "I'm glad 're here, would speak, but I need to rest a moment, "I said as I lay in a corner of the cave

Night (transformed into Kate): I smiled mischievously when I saw that he lay down, it's time to suffer, "actually had planned something else," I said grimly, as I lunged against

Humphrey: I could barely dodge, it was pretty obvious that it was Kate, she would pounce on evil thoughts against me, "you do" I asked

Night (transformed into Kate): "ridding the world of an excuse of Wolf" I said while smiling

Humphrey: "it's you," I said earnestly

Night (transformed into Kate): "are you talking about I'm Kate" I said, smiling as we walked in circles

Humphrey: "not you're not her," I said earnestly

Night (transformed into Kate): "perhaps you do not trust your senses, look at me, you know me, and I should never hang out with a pathetic excuse of Wolf like you" I said smiling, insult was fun while I'm someone who believes loves

Humphrey: "maybe you look like her, talk like her, even have her scent, but you're not her, and I felt since I saw you," I said earnestly

Night (transformed into Kate): "And how are you so sure" I asked

Humphrey: "I had a feeling when I saw you, your essence is different to hers, hers is a golden color, and yours is black, and second, Kate never would act like that, she loves me and I love her ever I would say those things, "I said earnestly

Night (transformed into Kate): "that you find out, you're the first to discover the potion of betrayal," I said earnestly

Humphrey: "it's you" I growled

Night (transformed into Kate): "You can call me Night, I was sent by Toocs to kill you" I said smiling evilly

Humphrey: "Do not I have a mission could make it, and I fulfill it" I said

Night (transformed into Kate): "not if I can help it," I growled

Humphrey: "you could stop using Kate's body is quite annoying, not to mention weird," I said earnestly

Night (transformed into Kate): "I would, but I'm trapped in this body until I kill you" I said smiling

Humphrey: "If that's not going to happen, but I can help you, killing you," I said earnestly

Night (transformed into Kate): "dance" I said jokingly as I lunged against

Humphrey: Check my full potential and began to fight

Meanwhile in the territory of the herds together

Kate: I saw that the two points were together and I was really worried, "I will kill you and think that I am" I cried

Scoot: I felt really bad for Kate, and said in a calm tone and sympathetic, "do not worry so much, he loves you so much, surely you recognize that you are not"

Kate: "But you said, is an identical copy, deceive their senses" I said sadly

Scoot: "it is true, but not his heart," I said smiling

Kate: "You, reason, but still let his guard down, even already be dead," I said with great concern in the latter part

Scoot "is still alive, the rock that transmits its position takes some energy to transmit, if the rock fails to convey is because he's dead" to explain

Meanwhile with Humphrey

Humphrey: Night've been fighting for five minutes, do not know how could I resist, had used all my energy up the mountain and was exhausted, but it was not unique, but Kate knew it was not, could not hurt, it was like a instinct, "I'll do" I ask

Night (transformed into Kate): "you're good, I admit, but you can not go on forever," I said mischievously, as she picked up and threw him hard against a tree, breaking the tree in the process, making a loud noise

Humphrey: I got up ignoring the pain, when suddenly I heard a loud noise coming from above us, when I looked, I saw a big wall of snow coming toward us, "Oh no" I thought, and started running

Night (transformed into Kate): "can not escape," I said to myself

Humphrey: I ran until I saw a big rock, "perfect" I thought, as I went there, look behind me, and saw Night even ignoring the danger chasing me when I was a few feet from the rock, I saw the snow wall about me, just reach to jump to safety, when I looked back I saw Night, being crushed by snow, heard her screams of pain, over the loud noise of the snow falling, a part of me wanted to save him, but he remembered that Kate was not, but that did not stop, he suffered upon hearing his cries of pain, it was a noise that never wanted to hear, at a time was too much snow everything went black

Meanwhile in the territory of the herds together

Kate: I saw Humphrey Toocs Wolf escaped, and let out a sigh of relief

Scoot: "I told you would know," I said a little relieved

Kate was calmer, when I saw that the point of Humphrey stopped almost immediately, the other point disappeared shortly after Humphrey just blinked, "to mean" I asked concerned

Scoot: "two possibilities, the first is that this severely injured, so the discontinuous energy, and the second is that under piles of snow, so that the signal is not clear" to explain

Kate: "Both are very bad," I said worried

Meanwhile with Humphrey

Humphrey: I was trapped in a small pocket of air under the snow, try to leave, but I was very tired, not to mention a little hurt, later four hours until I could get completely out, when I looked around, I saw no trace of Night, "I hope I see him again" I told myself, and continue up

Meanwhile several meters below Humphrey

Night (transformed into Kate): "damn wolf, think I won, but not kill it, and get my body " I thought to myself as I dug a path to freedom, I was able to survive thanks to the improvement it gave me Toocs , but I had only a week and a half before it was completed, at that time I have to kill that wolf

Meanwhile, Kate

Kate let out a sigh of relief when I saw the point of Humphrey, was again constant and continued to rise, but still slower

Blaze: just returned from the hunt, and I saw Kate, still looking at the picture, "as is Humphrey" I asked

Kate: "Well, I just went through some dangers, but keeps going" I said

Moon: "it is that point that flashes" I asked pointing to a point well below Humphrey

Kate: Look at it and talking about the moon, "Oh no," I said with concern

Garth: "that is" asked

Kate: "is a wolf sent by Toocs, to kill Humphrey" I said with concern

Scoot: "we should not worry so much, is far behind Humphrey, and if flashing is because he is injured or buried in snow

Kate: "I hope so" I said

Meanwhile with Humphrey, four days later, PV Humphrey

was resting in a cave had been four days without problems, really the biggest problem I had faced so far was that wolf Night, and lack of food, was very hungry, I was lucky just to get a rabbit that day if I was lucky, but I had to overcome hunger, cold and fatigue, I slept for a long three hours in recent days, and the more climbed higher seemed, all that has avoided losing his sanity, was remembered because he did , and that gave me momentum to continue, rest for an hour before continuing, when it was more than half a day, I was surrounded by four Kodiak bears, the wildest among the bears, have usually heard in the distance, but the tiredness and hunger have begun to affect my senses, I was in position and wait for your attack defense, when I first attempted to scratch, climb up his arm, and he bit my neck, when the next attempt to attack me while biting neck, jump and scratch the face blinding him in one eye, the land went against third leg, biting hard, knocking him pain, at that time I received a blow in the fourth bears, I left three deep marks on my side, my vision began to blur, but could not beat me, the bear was blinded in one eye, lunged at me, take the time to cut his throat, but in the process got a scratch on my face, I was lucky that was below the eye, a little more and go blind, I saw that the bear bit his leg, and he bit my neck were launched against me, take the little stability that was lame bear to make it fall on the other while rising lock take the time to kill them both, finally there was only one bear, pelle five minutes with him, until it does kill, but I received many cuts all over my body, when I saw four dead bears, my stomach growled strongly, did not know if he would have a big meal, so I decided to take

Meanwhile Kate, P.V. normal

Kate: I was playing with the puppies, glancing at the picture every so often, Humphrey was concerned, but should not, convey my concerns to the puppies, they firmly believe that his father achieved, and most wolves were experiencing the first symptoms of the disease are sneezing, constant dizziness, occasional fainting and loss of energy or mood, Scoot, I said it would begin to have symptoms within a week, and puppies in about two weeks

Nova: "mama, papa because the point is flashing" I asked when I note

Kate: Look at the picture and saw it was still flashing, I knew what it meant, but did not want to scare the puppies, "is only lying" I said, pretending a smile, all is well

Silver: "I've never seen that flash" I said confused

Kate: "is because they had rested before, but until his father has a limit" I said quickly

Star: "If you l mama say" I told her trusting her

Kate: watch the screen for a while, and noticed that the blinking was getting slower, shone for a while and off and quickly lit, "Lilly, you can watch my pups, I have to ask something to Scoot" will asked

Lilly: "clear sister" I said, smiling, but lying, I was pretty tired by the disease

Kate: I ran up to the cave where the priest was doing Scoot

Scoot: "what Kate" I asked when I saw her enter the cave

Kate: "the point of location of Humphrey, is blinking, but in a strange way" to explain a little worried

Scoot: "we'll see" I said seriously, and both walked to the image, look for a moment and said, "not so bad"

Kate: "Humphrey's wrong" I asked with concern

Scoot "is pretty weak, for the great effort, and also looks hurt, but I think he found a food source, which it should help a lot" to explain

Lilly: "You, know all that, just to see the power frequency" I said surprised

Scoot: "yes, you can know much, just seeing the energy that has a wolf," I said, watching the screen, was a little less than half of the mountain, but the greatest dangers, will be beyond half the mountain, going better than expected, I just hope he does, then look at the other point, and saw Humphrey approaching, quickly, "I reached in five days" thought

**¿What other dangers await Humphrey?, ¿Managed to return in time?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	84. ¿New allies?

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal five days after

Humphrey: These past five days have been tough, dangers had grown tremendously, I had to face many bears, and mountain lions, not to mention the constant avalanches of snow, and at this time was going through a snow storm, by the end cold I had, I decided to use the layer Scoot gave me, kept me warm enough to avoid dying of cold, but still felt a lot of cold, like coat was white, I camouflaged with snow easier , at this time I was not using my full potential because I needed to recover from using it, I kept walking, until I felt a presence near me, I decided not to risk it, and move forward with greater speed

Night: that wolf was still, and should have reached, but this stupid snowstorm delayed me, and not to mention, that somehow has camouflaged the same storm had covered his steps, "this is rare, it should see his gray coat, above the storm, "I thought, all I know is that acedia, and that's what I would do until I find I do not want to be stuck in this body

Meanwhile in Jasper

Lilly: In recent days we've all felt more and more sick, the only healthy wolves were Blaze, Moon, Kate and her cubs, but Kate, facing the worst part, spent days looking at the picture, we knew she was worried Humphrey, but decided to try to spend more time with her to encourage her, "Kate, you want a game to pass the time" I asked sweetly

Kate: "I'm not in the mood" I said sadly

Hope: "let mommy be fun, please," I said softly

Kate: Look at the puppies, and I made that face irresistible sighed and said, "Okay, but just thirty minutes"

Snow: "Mommy you have thought," I said after coughing a bit

Lilly: "like most can not and should move a lot, I was thinking about watching a game of" I suggested

Garth: "is a great idea," I said as I licked her cheek

Kate: navigate around a sigh of sadness, missed him the affections of Humphrey, his cheerful attitude, few weeks have been very hard for me, and I imagine, have been worse for the

Lilly: I saw Kate, fell again in mind and notice my mistake, "I'm sorry" I said in apology

Kate: "must not be forgiven, have the right to show their love, it's just really miss Humphrey" I said sadly

Lilly: "I'm sure he misses you too, but also, you want to be happy, not only for you, if not for her cubs" he said smiling

Kate: "You're right, let's play a little" I told you in a better mood

Reiz: "yes" said excitedly

Kate played for over an hour, occasionally looking at the picture, as I saw the moving point, I knew he was alive, and that is what matters most to me, "I know you made it, I hope you come back soon" thought

Two days later Humphrey

Humphrey: I can not believe that blizzard lasted two full days, was very cold, and the higher climbing was breathing harder, had lost the concept of time, barely discernible when it is day or night, by the thick clouds, according to my calculations I've been in this damn mountain about two weeks, every day was torture, had to deal with the constant dangers, not to mention, now I have to be careful where floor because there are many deep holes, hidden by snow, but what hurt me most, was being so long away from Kate and my pups, I constantly think about them, and the only thing that drives me to continue, my determination not to fail

Night: has been a nightmare to follow that wolf, should have already attained, but the stupid snowstorm delayed me considerably, all kept me going, was the impetus of my anger at him, "think you can make fun of me and get away with it, I will see "furious yell in my mind

Humphrey: fatigue and cold began to affect me from time to time clouded my vision and the snow fell unconscious shortly after everything went black, I began to hear voices

"You do, it is time to rest" a serious tone voice and annoying

"Do not tell me you will surrender so easily" said another voice, in a serious tone

Humphrey: I opened my eyes with difficulty, and saw two figures, my vision was blurred, and not distinguished, but somehow I did those voices known, "q-who, s-are" weakly ask them

"I see you decided to wake up, but do not waste time, get up and continue" the voice said serious but annoying

"You have no time to lose, Night, I reached anytime," said the other voice would

Humphrey: "Night said, it is impossible he died in the avalanche" I said as I tried to sit

"They survived, and comes to kill you, and if you keep it that what you will," said the voice serious and annoying

Humphrey: When my vision slowly returned, I saw two wolves quite large, familiar but I did not recognize them, "who are" they ask

"Your ancestors, after A, and J, but before Aron and Jhosenqui" said one of the wolves

"My name is Adam, and he is John" I said

Humphrey: "And they do here" I ask a little confused

John: "we died in these mountains, shortly after our babies were born, Scoot convinced us to come, for the cure of the disease, to prevent future deaths, but failed," I said with pain

Humphrey: "means that their souls are trapped" I said with regret

Adam: "Yes" I said with pain, "what hurts us not being able to grow old with your partner, while watching our puppies grow," I said with pain and sadness

Humphrey: "I'm sorry" I said regretfully, "and because the Scoot sent, I know I would not do without a good way to" ask them

John: "it is true, sent us here, because we were the first and only wolves of our family, we could exceed the maximum potential" explain

Humphrey: "That's possible, do not think it can overcome those great skills you have when using the full potential" I said surprised and somewhat skeptical

Adam: "Well it is, if it is possible to overcome it, and we did it, and have come to show you how, so you can do what we did not achieve, and can save your family," I said smiling

Humphrey: "when we started," he decided to ask

John: "immediately, as you go up the mountain with you and we'll show you how we did it," I said as motivating

Humphrey: this was very good or very bad, good because it would have more chances to do that, bad, because suddenly I lost my mind, and I'm imagining things, whatever it is, could not refuse the offer, continue forward, and suddenly have more opportunities to do this, but I was determined, nothing over the extra moral

Meanwhile in Jasper

Kate: the puppies were asleep a few minutes ago, the suits in the leaf litter of our cave, then went out to see the picture, I saw what was missing Humphrey just under a third of the mountain

Scoot: "Surprisingly, no," I said looking at the picture

Kate: I was used to Scoot appear without warning, "you mean" I asked

Scoot: "is the first to go that far," I said

Kate: "I had been wolves that try to climb that mountain" asked

Scoot: "Yes, two of the strongest wolves I ever knew, were ancestors of Humphrey" explain

Kate: "and that they tried to" ask

Scoot: "Always looking for new challenges, shortly after her puppies were born, I asked them if they wanted to try to find the flower, to save future generations, I told all the dangers, and they accepted the challenge excited" to explain

Kate: "and what happened to them," I ask

Scoot: "died" I said sadly, "came a little below where Humphrey is, when the rocks stopped transmitting" sadly explain

Kate: "and they were called" ask

Scoot: "Adam, and John" I replied, "it's a shame really, were very skillful and strong, I think every one was equally strong to Humphrey" I said remembering

Kate: "I think that's not possible, he has the skills of two" I said confused

Scoot: "it is true, but somehow managed to exceed the maximum potential level" explain

Kate: "seriously, as" I asked

Scoot: "I do not know, that secret died with them," he said sadly, "but unlike them, I think Humphrey, could do, their motivation is higher than theirs, they just wanted to prove a challenge, Humphrey you do to save them, there is a big difference, "said

Kate: "It is true, Humphrey will not give up, no matter what happens, it is going back," I said with hope and encouragement

Meanwhile with Humphrey

Humphrey: I kept climbing, while John, and Adam, and basically told me was the top level full potential, "to see if I understand, is to release the energy that you have hidden, doubling the skills that have the maximum potential "I told them to see if I

John: "something like that, but you must practice a lot, in itself is very difficult to release that energy, but maintain it is even more complicated" to explain

Adam: "if you carelessly could easily release it immediately to faint, who knows how long" to explain

Humphrey: "but I have no time, I have to go back soon with the cure" told labored

John: "You are exactly two weeks to get back," I said

Humphrey: "it's been two weeks and still not get to the top," said alarmed

Adam: "Calm down, you're pretty good, you've climbed, more than two thirds of the mountain in less than a week you should get to the top," I said

Humphrey: "is at least something, but that just gives me less than a week and a half to download" I said altered

John: "You'll think of something," I said calmly

Adam: "see you later" I said

Humphrey: "but where are you" I asked them

John: "we do not intrude on the problem you have to solve" I said as we were passing out

Humphrey: I saw the two vanished, the only thing I found strange is that I get used to this sort of thing, I kept walking, thinking, "he meant, with that the problem I have to solve," then listen someone approaching, when I turned around, I realized they meant

Night: "Hello" I said with an evil grin

Humphrey: "Night" I growled, personally, see Kate frozen body almost made me feel much pain, but remember that it was Night

Night: "this time will be different," I said annoyed determined to kill him

Humphrey: "Of course it will be, I'm more rested than the last time, so I'll kill you" I growled

Night: I lunged against

Humphrey narrowly dodge it, but managed to slightly scratch me face, I counter attack, hitting him in the side

Night: I recover from the attack, and will leave marks on the side

Humphrey: after an hour fighting, things were not going well, for me, was at my limit, and was severely wounded, Night, was also badly wounded, but he is not just energy

Night: "You can not win, you have a power limit, but I do not, I endow Toocs energy, I can not get tired, I can go on like two weeks," I told him bragging

Humphrey: "two weeks" I thought I remembered that is the time I've been climbing this mountain, which means, I stopped watch the sky, barely visible but almost midnight, "I have only to put a little more" thought, " and because Toocs, I want you dead "I asked for time

Night "is an insurance, do not take risks, but do not get to keep the cure" to explain quickly, then continue attacking

Humphrey: the fight lasted for several minutes, until I was pinned to the floor

Night: "is your short, everything you put me through, now you'll pay, I said as I prepared to cut his throat, suddenly felt a strange sensation running through my body

Humphrey: I saw stopped before cut my throat, look at the sky, and I could barely make out the moon on high, "it's past midnight," I thought as I smiled, quickly gave him a leg to come down from my

Night: I was cold tired and hungry, try to attack him, but I stilled without difficulty, "damn, I held on for the Toocs" I told myself

Humphrey: "I told you not kill me" I growled, as he grabbed the neck, and hard pack out of my sight, and I was not worried, would not stain my legs with his blood, but will end up dying in this cold

Night: "curse, because to me" I said weakly, "I will not die on this mountain, I swear that someday take revenge on the wolf," I said, annoyed, as I struggled to walk downhill

Humphrey was striving to keep climbing, Night left me very badly wounded, and was bleeding a lot, but I did not care, because I had a mission to fulfill

Adam: "That's the attitude, go ahead," I said as he appeared at his side, along with John "

Humphrey: "could be more specific about the problem," I said

John: "maybe" I said as I shrugged

Adam: "as we continue, we will explain how to unlock your hidden power" I said smiling

**Humphrey?, Dominate the upper level to the maximum potential, will it be enough to hit it back, What more dangers will face later?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story hitherto**


	85. tests

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal two days later with Humphrey

Humphrey: During these two days, Adam and John, all the theory taught me to reach the highest level to the maximum potential, in theory should be able to, but I have not tried, because I was still focused on climbing to the top, the good of this is that at least I had someone to talk to, I was going crazy, so lonely, trying to climb mountain is doomed fraught with danger, walk when I saw a large structure made of stone, "is that" they ask

John: I smiled and said, "if that is"

Humphrey smiled and started running toward the structure, until I saw something that totally discouraged me, "because I" ask me sadly

Meanwhile in Jasper

Kate: We were all looking at the picture, because Humphrey had finally reached the top alive, "so is my love," I said happily

Scoot: "Now begins the real danger to Humphrey" I said earnestly

Kate: "as to the real danger" asked scared

Scoot: "once in, will have to pass three tests, if you pass, you will flower, if not" I stopped trying to think how to say

Kate: "die" I asked with fear

Scoot: "not exactly, erase your soul, your body will continue wandering without any sense, as if it no longer existed his personality" sadly explain

Kate: Look at the picture with fear

Meanwhile with Humphrey

Humphrey: I stopped, I could not move, there was a large crack that I was blocking the way, looked very deep, and was about ten feet wide, "the hell I will cross that" ask me screaming and panic

John: "You have two options, the first you go around, what you take three days or" I told

Adam: "or you can skip" finish him say

Humphrey: "I have no time to go around, but I can not skip, I jumped love both" said undecided

John: "attempts, to reach the maximum level beyond potential, so if you could make it" I suggested

Humphrey: "I have not tried even once" I said worried

Adam: "Well it's you first time" I said confident

Humphrey: breathe deep, and I focus, first turn my full potential, then came the difficult, to release my energy was hidden, I concentrated very hard to achieve

John: "Remember, your motivation, is the most important" I reminded

Humphrey: I started thinking about Kate and my puppies, and my duty to save the herd, "I will not let die," I told myself, and I began to feel energy flowing into me, I felt like my muscles were strained, I I felt stronger than ever

Adam: I felt his energy rose enough, not to mention that his aura was barely visible, without the need for the ability to see it, "well, you did," I said proudly

John: "Now go and save all" I said

Humphrey: "Thanks, I wish I could help," I said

Adam: "Do not think about it, now see, we can not enter the temple, but luck," I said smiling

Humphrey: "see you" I said and started to run, when it is almost at the edge, use all my strength to jump, I was surprised how easy it made me take that big jump, considering that it was still quite weak, from the long trip, look at the temple and walk to the entrance, when it comes, note it was closed, "and now as I enter" I ask

"Who dares to come to the temple of heights" a very strong voice tone

Humphrey: I was a little scared by that commanding voice, but I said in a serious tone, safe and strong, "my name is Humphrey, I come in search of the flower"

"The flower is in the center of the temple, but to show that you are worthy of it, will have to face three tests, evaluate and judge you, if you pass the flower is yours, but if you fail, your soul will be deleted, and your body wander aimlessly, only a true hero can do it, "explained the voice

Humphrey: "I do not know if I'm a hero, but I will, I can not afford to fail," I said determined

"So be it" said the voice

Humphrey: I watched as the doors opened, I decided to continue using the next level of the maximum potential, "will need a better name" I thought, take a deep breath and between

Meanwhile in Jasper

Kate: We all sat in silence, when we saw the point of Humphrey suddenly went out, "no" I said with tears in my eyes

Scoot: I saw how everyone was staring at the ground in pain, and said aloud, "do not worry, it is more likely that I just enter the temple, since there can not be transmitted in the signal" to explain

Kate: "there is no way to know if it's okay" I asked

Scoot: "no, not until it comes out, if it goes" I said

Kate: Look waiting image signal appeared Humphrey, (sneeze, sneeze)

Scoot: "as I feared, are starting to have the symptoms," said

Kate: "are just some sneezing" I said, (sneeze)

Scoot: "therefore, is one of the first symptoms, and I see that you are not alone, I said looking behind her

Kate: Look Back, and saw that my puppies were also sneezing, "quiet, lie and rest" I said fondly, and some concern

Nova: "Daddy will be okay" I asked concerned

Kate: "it will be clear that the promised return, and you know that always keeps his promises, now rests" I said smiling pulling

Nova: "okay mommy" I said as I went to sleep

Kate: I saw the puppies, they fell asleep and turned my attention to the image

Scoot: "I will prepare something for sneezing" I said as I went to the cave, "by the way, it may take a few days in." I said, and then kept walking

Kate: I stare image, until I felt someone coming, when I looked, I saw they were Humphrey omegas friends, "Hey guys" I said sadly

Shakey: "Hi Kate, came to check on you," I said knowing how bad that has happened in recent weeks

Kate: "this is not in the mood" I said looking at the picture

Salty "know that you're worried about Humphrey, we are too," I said sympathetically

Kate: "Thanks, I hope to return soon with either" I said

Mooch "is, he will, he can not live without you," I said encouragingly

Shakey: "It is true, when you went to school, of alpha, the was very depressed until you return," I said

Kate: "seriously" asked

Salado: "really, we were lucky if we saw him every couple days, outside his cave," I said

Kate: "I did not know that the step so bad, when I was in school alpha" I told myself

Mooch: "Yes, but at least we saw it, now we're lucky if we see each other once a week," I said sadly

Kate: "It's not his fault, he has many responsibilities, not only with the pack but as a father," said

Salty: "we know, only we miss the old days," I said

Kate: "by the way, you have not talk to you, as they have been" asked them

Shakey: "Out of the disease that wants to kill us, very well," I said jokingly

Kate: I rolled my eyes, and said calmly, "you know what I mean"

Salty: "Well, I'm dating Reba" said Happy

Shakey: "and I'm with Janice" I said smiling

Kate: "And what about you Mooch" I asked

Mooch: "I'm seeing someone, but we're just friends" to explain

Kate: "I'm happy for you guys" I said looking still image

Shakey: "He achieved what is too stubborn to fail" I said smiling

Kate: "I have faith that I achieved, but I have a lot of fear of what might happen" I said honestly

Salty: "We will not rest, the disease has affected us quite" I said sleepily

Mooch: "see Kate" I said goodbye

Shakey: "beware" said

Salty: "see you later, and quiet, all the herd has faith that will" I said smiling

Kate: "I smiled and look at the picture, waiting for the signal to return Humphrey

Meanwhile with Humphrey

Humphrey: I was walking down a long hallway, until you reach a room apparently empty, was going to move forward, until a voice stopped me

"Welcome traveler, I see you've survived the first test" the voice said

Humphrey: "first test" I asked confused

"Yes, the first test was to climb the mountain, was to test your determination to get the flower" voice will explain

Humphrey: "I guess this is the second test" asks

"So, from now on, you will do three tests, to see if you're worthy" replied the voice

Humphrey: "And what is my first test" asks

"Your test is that of humility," said the voice

Humphrey: I saw everything around me became more and more bright, to the point that I should not close my eyes, when I opened them, I saw that it was back in Jasper, but something was not right, he remembered he was doing, or how I came to this place, I decided to walk around, looking around, when suddenly a wolf stopped me

"Who are you and what are you doing here" asked the wolf

Humphrey: "do not really remember, I think I'm just passing through" I said

"Suddenly come for the tournament that is done, you know to gain prestige, fame and humiliate the losers," said the wolf

Humphrey: I shrugged, and followed it, when we stopped, I saw many wolves around, everyone seemed quite strong, but for some reason was not intimidated

"Going to participate, probably a wolf so big and strong as you can beat many of them," said the wolf

Humphrey: I look and notice that he was right, it was the biggest and strongest wolf here, could win for sure, but lake inside me told me that I should not take advantage of this, "I do not, but thanks for the thanks "I told him as he began to walk

"I see that you are a coward," said the wolf

Humphrey: I ignored him and continued walking

"No more than a coyote, which has no value" Wolf said mockingly

Humphrey: "does not seem right to abuse the weak" I replied

"All those muscles and strength to serve you then," he asked mockingly wolf

Humphrey: "to protect those who want" I said and walked away, as I walked away note that everything started getting dark, and I fell unconscious when I woke up I was back in the rock structure in the middle of a room, and I remember everything, "happened" I ask

"Did you just pass the test of humility, now you can go to the next room," said the voice

Humphrey smiled and saw that a door would have on, I kept walking until you reach another room, virtually unchanged from the previous

"Welcome traveler, you are the first to have come so far," said another voice, much deeper than the previous

Humphrey: "I'm ready for my next test," I said prepared

"Perfect, your test is the value, luck" said the voice

Humphrey: "I saw the room, began to shine, as above," here we go "I thought, when I opened my eyes, I saw it was with my beautiful girlfriend and my cute puppies, I look, and saw that he was still an omega , (he remembers nothing of becoming alpha), I saw that Kate began to wake up, "good morning my sexy alpha" greeted her warmly

Kate: "good morning my omega handsome" I said fondly

Humphrey: both share a good morning kiss, when I saw the entrance saw that it was late morning, then I felt movement in my hand, and saw that the puppies were awakening, "good morning guys" greet you while smiling

Nova: "good morning papa" cheerful greet him

Silver: "good morning papa, we can go for a walk" asked

Humphrey: "I love" I said as I looked at Kate cheerful

Kate: "Why, I have no alpha duties today," I said smiling

"Yes" said the cubs happily

Humphrey: we were all walking around the area, it was pretty quiet, until out of nowhere five large enough wolves

Kate: "they do in our territory," they ask

"Have some fun" a wolf and smiled devilishly

Humphrey: "Do not want any trouble, just leave my family alone," I said in a serious tone, but calm

"Do not hinder omega stupid" said the wolf, while Humphrey beat, and sent him against with tree

Humphrey: When you react, I saw five wolves, had cornered Kate and puppies, she had a defense posture in front of them, "I can, do not last five minutes against them," I thought, look at my options, which were to escape , or jump to help Kate, giving you the chance to escape, as I tore, "I have to," I said to myself as I swallow the fear, I lunged at one of them, opening a field so he could escape

Kate: "you do" I asked scared

Humphrey: "run, safe and puppies please" I yelled, trying to keep it immobilized, I felt like I got hit in the stomach, leaving me breathless, just got another slap in the face, leaving deep three brands, fell to the floor in pain, while five lunged against me, I felt like I was beaten and scratched me with claws, I knew I was going to die see my blood staining the ground, forming a puddle then look like Kate, was running with puppies, for be safe, smiled and then everything went black, when I woke up, jump start, was panting heavily, look around and notice that was in the stone structure

"Congratulations, you just passed the test of courage, sacrifice and, knowing that there is no chance of survival to save your loved ones demonstrates great value," said the voice

Humphrey smiled and watched as the next door opened, "just one more and I'll make test" thought and advance to the next room, but this was different, and not something I had expected, "this is not real" nervous thought

**¿What will Humphrey saw?, ¿What will be his next and final round?, ¿Get the flower?, He return to Jasper on time?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story far**


	86. the cure?

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Humphrey: "this is not real" nervous thought, while watching a massive metal door in the middle had a giant eye, "Hello" I said nervously, and saw the eye suddenly opened, making printing back

"I see you've been tested so far, and can only mine," said the eye

Humphrey: "It is true, I need the flower to save my pride, my friends, my family," I said with determination

"I know that's not, but to spend, you will pass my test" said the eye

Humphrey: "I'm ready for what I put" I said with determination

"My test is that of purity, to pass, you have to have a pure heart and pure reason, for the flower," said the eye

Humphrey: I decided I had to stop using the potential hyper, "if I like that name" I thought for a moment, then went back to the important issue, I had to stop using, because I was a little disadvantage, it was that I became very superb and do not think that helps me a lot in this test, "I'm ready" I said

"Ok, I'll look into your heart to see that meeting," said the eye

Humphrey: I saw a light out of the eye, and hit my chest, felt like I was burning chest, hold for what seemed like hours, but in reality were several minutes

"Interesting, very interesting indeed," said the eye as he watched his heart

Humphrey: when the light stopped, fell to the ground, as I rubbed the chest, pain

"I see that you are someone cheerful and funny, he is willing to do anything to protect the ones you love, your intentions are sincere, and have a heart full of love and compassion, happiness can happen," said the eye

Humphrey: "Look out as the eye closed and the door began to open, I did my best to stand and walk inside the room has when it enters saw between that room had three daisies, one blue, a red color, and a black color, "which is supposed to be" I ask

"It is time to choose the flower, one is the cure you seek, the other two, you can unleash more diseases in the world, choose wisely" said a voice

Humphrey: "oh no, oh no, I do not know what to do which I choose" I panicked, "calm down, remember what I said Scoot"

Flash back

Humphrey: "And as the flower" I asked  
Scoot: "I do not know, you're supposed to give you clues nightmare" said

End of flashback

Humphrey: "but do not recognize any flowers of these, I never saw such strange flowers" I panicked, then thought for a while, "maybe my nightmare Flower showed me, but suddenly I showed a characteristic" I thought, and started to remember my nightmare, even horrible as I had to, had some tears in my eyes as I remembered, until suddenly remembered a strange and interesting fact in my nightmare

Flash back

Humphrey: "Kate" I said weakly as he pushed his face with my nose, waiting for him to wake up, but it never happened, "Kate no, no," I said with color, as he hugged his body, I saw turned red all around me, I did not care, my whole world died, with her

End of flashback

Humphrey: "is that" I ask

"What is your decision?" Asked the voice

Humphrey: I was not sure, but I had more tracks, and I have all the time in the world, I approached carefully flowers, and caught red flower, I saw that at the time you select the red flower, the other two are dissolved into a black cloud

"Good choice" said the voice

Humphrey smiled and watched as the doors opened one by one showing me out, for some reason, my wounds had not healed while inside the structure, ignore the pain, and fatigue and started running out

Meanwhile in Jasper

Kate: "it had been a week since Humphrey signal disappeared, almost everyone had lost hope except me and the puppies, according Scoot the herd has left six days of life, the disease affected much at all, just if we can move, Scoot medicines, prevent agonize, but all they were waiting for death, he was looking at the picture, when suddenly I saw something that I'm happy and excited, Humphrey signal was back, "Humphrey, continues with life "shout of excitement, causing many shall look upon the image to check

Scoot: heard a commotion outside, and decided to see what happens, I approached Kate and asked, "what"

Kate: "is Humphrey, its signal reappeared, and is going down the mountain," I said excitedly

Scoot: look at the picture and had indeed appeared, but its signal flickered a lot, which means he's hurt, married and weak, "I hope you succeed" thought

Meanwhile with Humphrey

Humphrey: When I left I met Adam, and John, "we achieve" said proud

John: "So I see," I said happy

Adam: "Congratulations, but you have no time to lose, you were a week there in, and you have just six days to return" to explain

Humphrey: "only six days!" Said alarmed, we have no time to lose

John: "we're not going" I said calmly

Humphrey: "I know you can not leave the mountain, but can accompany me" I said

Adam: "not that, the flower inside the temple is what all souls kept prisoners in this mountain, without it we are free at last going to see our loved ones, thank you very much" I told him happy and grateful

Humphrey: "at any time" I said smiling, watching as they disappeared, after that, continue my career, downhill, jump the gap and continue running, ignoring all my wounds and exhaustion, use the hyper potential to have a chance of arriving on time

Four days later in Jasper

Kate: I only had two days to pack, as we all saw Humphrey quickly down the mountain and had not rested or stopped all this time, but only half had reached in four days, do not know if I would get to time, but I have faith that something will come up, almost all had fallen unconscious, according Scoot, if they are not a cure in the next two days ever wake, puppies, Blaze, Moon, Andrea, and I were at the stage in which we could not move due to lack of energy

Scoot: "it is impossible, that is on time, even missing half, and we only have two days," I said sadly

Kate: "SHUT UP" I yelled, "he achieved, never to disappoint anyone, and I sure do not start today," I said annoyed, "you will think of something, I know," I said hopefully

Meanwhile with Humphrey

Humphrey: "curse" said exhausted, look down, and saw that I was still missing a lot, "I only have two, I have to do it" I said to myself, the pads of my legs are bleeding for days, each step is like hell, but I will not give up, I kept going down until you tripped over something sticking out of the snow, when I stumbled look to note that it was a tree bark, suddenly an idea came to my mind, which remained of my strength, remove the crust of the snow, and put it on the edge of a ledge, I got on it, and looked down, I saw it was an inclination of seventy degrees, with many obstacles, also remembered all holes that were in the way, so it will be the most dangerous, and probably the stupidest thing will do in my life, swallow saliva and push the trunk began to slide, of a few seconds had reached a high speed, even was too fast, it was very difficult to control the trunk just had a few seconds to react and dodge the rocks, trees, bears, cougars, other than that, I could feel the crust was beginning to give way, breaking in parts, "we hold "I

Meanwhile in Jasper

Kate: I saw Humphrey, paused a moment, then began to decline more rapidly, "I told you" I said cheerful

Scoot: be silent, "as it is possible that this down so quickly," I ask

Kate: I saw down, had a hunch he's doing, "Humphrey is you can do it" I said confidently

Scoot: "I do not know how, but if it continues should arrive tomorrow morning," I said, surprised

Meanwhile with Humphrey

Humphrey: I saw every little bit c darkened, grateful he was still using the potential hyper, because I could see better at night, but even with that, it became more difficult, he now had less time to react, and was hitting more obstacles Not to mention that a quarter of the sled, had undone, just hoped the rest would hold until it reached the base of the mountain

Meanwhile in Jasper very early the next morning in Jasper

Scoot: no sleep all night looking at Humphrey, not that he needed to sleep, but was hopeful that achieved, I saw that Kate slept at night either, but unlike her if I needed my sleep and rest, especially with the disease, "Kate get some rest, you need it" I said

Kate: "I do not need, I'm fine" I said, still staring at the screen, I saw it was a few minutes to reach the base of the mountain

Scoot: "if little hands, do it for Humphrey he wants you well and will cure faster effect if these Unmarried and energized" said

Kate sighed and said "okay, but make sure you return to Jasper, I want to be the first to greet him" I asked

Scoot: "I'll make sure of that," I said smiling

Kate smiled and leaned back, falling asleep almost immediately

Meanwhile with Humphrey

Humphrey: I slide through the night, at this point there was only one third of the crust, but I almost could, I could see in the distance the base of the mountain, I was so tired and weak that many times I thought I faint, but I focus on reaching all the way, had many new cuts by rubbing some obstacles, for very little, when I saw that I had about five hundred meters, finally the piece of bark that was left was broken, I was thrown into the air , I took the flower and hugged to my chest, to protect it from impact, when it lands on the floor, I was rolling downhill at high speed, it felt like all the wounds he had received during the trip, they were reopening, and, beginning have more bumps all over my body, along with many cuts, rolled for what seemed an eternity, when I stopped is on his side even with the flower in perfect condition, my body was extremely hurt, saw as my blood, I stain the red floor, look at her, I saw a tree with claw marks next to me, "so close" I thought I made my last effort to roll my body, from the tree, after that I had more energy, and I had only to wait Scoot that I find or wait for my death

Scoot: wait until I felt the presence of Humphrey in this dimension, when felt, immediately transport me, when I get left horrified by the sight, was Humphrey, but badly wounded, his blood all over the floor I stain around when I approached him a little relieved I was still alive, "do not worry I'll take you and I'll try your wounds Jasper" said

Humphrey: "No, take the flower, and you have the cure," I said weakly as he handed the flower

Scoot, "but your injuries are serious, you need help" said

Humphrey: "do not know how Jasper abide Wolves, has the cure, I'll be fine," I said getting weaker

Scoot: "have this day even, you only seconds left you" I said worried

Humphrey: "we're not sure, and I do not want to risk, please do not make my sacrifice be in vain" I asked him before falling unconscious

Scoot: I nodded, and watched as Humphrey lost consciousness quickly picked it up with flower and transport us to the cave where he had been part of the antidote, let Humphrey carefully aside, and picked up a petal of the flower and throw it within the cure immediately turned a red color, "this list" said cheerful, then began to fill many wooden bowls with the antidote, ran with them and began to give the wolves, Humphrey had surprisingly why take a long time to give the antidote to all Jasper Wolves, if I had stopped to heal their wounds, more than half had died, the priest had a side effect, which is that they would sleep for twenty-four hours, so that not wake up tomorrow, then I went to Humphrey, and started to treat his wounds, but he had lost too much blood, and had entered a state of shock, I did my best, but it is too weak and hurt, if you know what achieved

Meanwhile near the base of Everest, Night was coming there very weak, almost completely frozen

Night: "damn wolf will pay me" I said, annoyed and angry

Toocs: Night look annoying, and said harsh and severe tone, "I've failed, Scoot, now has a cure, and heal and Jasper"

Night: "I-I'm s-s-sir," he stammered in fear

Toocs: "I should kill you" I said sternly

Night: "No, please, I will not fail, I swear" I pray

Toocs: devilishly smiled grimly and said "You're lucky that I still can be useful"

Night: "I'll do anything sir, you shall fail," I said

Toocs: "I hope for your sake," I said seriously

Night: "you want me to do sir" I asked

Toocs: smiled and said, "I want to go to the large herd of Jasper, you infiltrate and kill that wolf Humphrey, that will give a lesson to my brother from the consequences of meddling in my plans" to explain

Night: "Excuse me sir, I am very weak, and not think I could face a fight with the wolf," I said with respect

Toocs: "do not have to do it, your new body will help you get in trouble," I said quiet

Night: "there are two drawbacks, I'm almost frozen, so recognize what the real Kate with ease, and the second is that I recognize that wolf just me" to explain

Toocs: "do not worry about it, curare your body, and it will be like it never happened, and the wolf is in shock state, just get close and end their suffering," he said as he smiled devilishly

Night: "I do not expect to do" I said and smiled grimly

Toocs' ire in a week, is what tarry to heal your body "to explain

Night: I nodded, and then both we fade into the shadows

**¿Humphrey Survive?, ¿Night, managed to kill him?, ¿Kate May protect vulnerable then?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	87. recovery?

**The duty of Humphrey**

Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate  


P.V. Normal next day

Scoot: I was standing on top of a hill near feeding areas, I saw everyone started waking up and trying to walk around the feeding areas, "take it easy, just recovering from the disease, but are still weak," I said loud to hear me

Winston: Scoot I approached and asked, "then what achievement Humphrey"

Scoot: "If, Humphrey barely managed to arrive on time" I said smiling

Kate: "and where is" asked concerned

Scoot: I gave a look of pain, and I replied, "is resting in my cave, but this extremely badly wounded and is in shock

Kate: stay scared but stuttering asked, "w-will o-ok"

Scoot: "I do not know, lost a lot of blood, and his injuries are very serious, yet still alive, but does not know how much longer endure" I said sadly

Kate: "I can see" I asked

Scoot: "yes, but be careful, the slightest movement, could be fatal to" explain

Kate nodded and followed him into the cave to a small room, when I began to mourn between seeing Humphrey in such bad shape, was almost completely covered with leaves, I saw there was a lot of blood on the floor, I approached and started to gently push the face with my nose, but did not wake up, "because, because you, a wolf because this happens so wonderful," I said crying

Scoot: "do not let me treat his wounds until healing gave them all" I said sadly

Kate: "Because he did that," I asked

Scoot: "I do not know how, but I knew if I stopped to heal their wounds, more than half of the wolves would have died, because the priest had given too late," he explained sadly

Kate: "s-it, s-sacrifice" stutter, sadly

Scoot: "made many sacrifices," I said sadly

Blaze: I was walking with Luna, Winston, Eve, Tony, Thasha, Garth, and Lilly, when we entered and saw Kate mourn beside the body of Humphrey, "this, dead" ask in fear

Scoot: "not yet, but is on the line, do not know if I will survive" I said sadly

Winston: "There is something you can do," I asked

Scoot: "maybe there is a possibility, but I need help," I said

Kate: "which is" immediately asked

Scoot: "has lost too much blood, and is very weak, to use its full potential, for so long, but suddenly a blood transfusion to save his life" to explain

Kate: "I'll give you some of my blood if it saves your life" I said immediately

Scoot: "is not that easy, there are many types of blood, and Humphrey is the rarest, if other blood receives, instantly killing him" to explain

Winston: "we do" I asked

Scoot: "tell all wolves the situation, I need volunteers, so you can test your blood and found the suitable donor" to explain

Winston: "we will," I said as we left the cave

Scoot: "high, Moon and Blaze need you to stay, are more likely to have their blood compatible" I asked

Winston: while Scoot, analyzes Moon and Blaze, call a meeting of all the wolves, after an hour, they were all together, even a little queasy, but all were alive, "I have good news and bad news, good is that as we have noted, Humphrey, made it to the cure time, which saved us all, but the bad is that it is seriously injured, do not know if it will survive, Scoot can try to save him with a blood transfusion, but volunteers need to see who has a compatible blood type, who wants to help, please go to the cave of Scoot, for analysis "to explain

Scoot: after analyzing the blood of Blaze and Luna saw that were not compatible, look for the entrance and saw a lot of wolves lining, sighed and started taking each sample, for analysis after

Kate: Humphrey leave ached, but he had to see the puppies, I gave him a little kiss goodbye, and went to the cave of Humphrey and mine, when I saw between all still sound asleep, I saw began to react, "good morning, how you feel" I asked them warmly

Silver: "very well," said cheerful

Nova: "In fact, if I feel great," I said smiling

Reiz: " I felt so well for weeks " I said cheerful

Kate: "I'm glad, because the disease is left," I said smiling

Star: "pope achievement," he said smiling

Kate: "Yes, he brought the cure just in time, everyone in Jasper and recovered" them smiling

Hope: "And where's papa" asked

Kate: I was sad, but I said calmly, "is in the cave of Uncle Scoot, needs rest, because it is a little hurt"

Tristan: "I hope Uncle Scoot, makes you feel better," I said

Kate: "I hope so too," I whispered

Nova: "and we can visit Pope" asked

Kate: I thought for a moment and said, "as long as they are careful with their father, are quite delicate" explain

Silver: "I will," I said smiling

Kate: I did not know if it was a good idea for them to see Humphrey in its current state, but they really have missed you, we all walked up to the cave where Scoot, was staying, and saw a long line of wolves in front of her, we walked until we entered the cave, we saw Scoot leave of a wolf, and behind him were many tubes with a red substance

Silver: "Uncle Scoot's happening" I asked

Scoot: "I'm looking for someone compatible to donate some blood to his father" to explain

Nova: "we can help" I asked

Scoot: "is very likely to have the same blood type, but they are very young, and can be dangerous" to explain

Kate: "That reminds me, I also analyze my blood to see if it is compatible" I asked

Scoot: "Sure, just take a moment, come and sit down," I said

Kate: I did what you said, and then I saw approaching a fairly sharp object

Scoot: "do not worry, just feel a pinch" I said as the needle used to draw a blood sample, then grabbed the bottle and put it in the pile

Without anyone noticing the jar's lot fell, and rolled until he was next to a small rock in the background of the study

Hope: "Now we can see papa" I asked

Scoot: "well but be very careful with it, the slightest movement could be fatal" to explain

Star: "I will not want to hurt our pope" said

Kate: I asked Scoot "by chance"

Scoot: "clean up the place, yes, yes I did," I told him to be calm

Kate nodded and went on with the puppies, to the room where Humphrey was resting, when we saw him in the same position this morning that there was only blood around her, but it hurt a lot to see in this state, but not I depart from your side, I know I improved, needs to be improved

Nova: "Daddy wakes up" I said as I gently pushed my nose

Kate: "Do not do that honey, your father needs to rest all you can to get better, but when this better, I'm sure you will love to play with you" I said with affection

Silver: "mean mommy" I said smiling, then settled near Pope, without hurting

Kate smiled and I settled near the puppies, and Humphrey, despite being so badly wounded and in shock, he was smiling, "it sure knows achievement and saved all" thought for the rest of the day we were next to Humphrey, Blaze, Luna and my parents, brought food when they came to visit, and Scoot, did not care if we stay here, we were also visited by many wolves, who came to see as was Humphrey, including all our friends, and many wolves from other packs, all wished him to recover, when they were late at night, puppies, and had fallen asleep, was about to fall asleep too, when Scoot, entered the room, " Scoot hello "I said in a low tone

Scoot: "Hello, I come to give a check to Humphrey" I said in a low tone

Kate: "Okay, but do not wake the puppies" said

Scoot: nodded and approached Humphrey, started checking his vital signs, and were exactly the same, then place a saline bag, on a rock above it, and then inject the needle from the bag

Kate: "what is it" I asked

Scoot: "is for feeding, this bag is full of protein and other important fluids are the'm injecting directly into the bloodstream" explain

Kate: I did not understand half of the things, "that" I asked confused

Scoot: I sighed and explained, "is to not starve"

Kate: "You could not say that first" I asked

Scoot: I rolled my eyes and said, "is like yesterday, I hope you find someone compatible" said

Kate: "I, too," I said hopefully, "and how you with samples" I asked

Scoot: "finished and extract the shows of all the volunteers who turned out to be all the wolves of Jasper, tarry two to three days to analyze all" I said

Kate: "think Humphrey hold both" I asked concerned

Scoot: "I do not know, will do my best to finish as quickly as possible," I said, "but I know he is safe, and stronger with you" I said smiling

Kate: I smiled, because I knew he was right

Scoot: "and will do everything possible to not die," I said decided, as she left the room to start analyzing the samples

Kate: I saw Scoot determining which calmed me enough, then look Humphrey, kissed her goodnight, and I fell asleep next to her, "I just want you to get better," I whispered in his ear before falling asleep

Two days and a half later

Kate had been two days since Scoot, had taken samples was talking to my parents Blaze, Moon, Tony, Thasha, Garth and Lilly, while the eight puppies were playing outside the cave

Lilly: "He has not improved" asked

Kate: "No, only if they have cured a few scratches, but otherwise business as usual" I said sadly

Winston: "do not worry, remember that Scoot is looking for a donor, probably after receiving the transfusion, will wake up," I said smiling

Kate: "I hope so" I said

Moon: "Speaking of which, the more it's going to take" asked

Kate: "I do not know, but it must be nearly finished" I said

Tony: "Do not be pressured Therefore, remember that hundreds of wolves volunteered" I reminded

Moon: I sighed and said, "it is true"

Garth: "I wonder why step to finish well" I said

Winston: "I do not know, but it has ended so badly wounded must be terrible," I said

Lilly: "and that has not healed, as at other times" they ask

Kate: "I explained as Scoot, is because you no longer have the energy, use all his strength on the journey, the mountains, and as I never take a break, I end up exhausting your energy" to explain

Lilly: "It is a pity," I said

Kate nodded, and then we heard a cry of anger that came from outside the room, everyone went out to see what has happened, and saw Scoot, disappointed and angry, "what Scoot" I asked

Scoot: di a pained look, and said sadly, "finished analyzing all the samples, none of the more than seven hundred wolves, Humphrey supports"

Kate: "t-that" stutter

Scoot: "I'm sorry" I said sadly

At that time the cubs went to the cave concerned

Snow: "Breast happened, we heard a cry and worry" I asked

Lilly: "was Scoot, we're all sad, because it was found to donate your uncle" sadly explain

Silver: "not found" sadly asked

Scoot: just nodded with pain

Nova: all look down with pain, when suddenly notice something in the back of the cave

**¿Humphrey, Will have an option to save?, ¿What did I notice Nova?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews as they see the story so far**


	88. salvation?

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Nova: all look down with pain, when suddenly notice something in the back of the cave, "that's that" I asked pointing to the object

Scoot: Look carefully, and my eyes were opened, "is a sign" I said surprised

Kate: "And you expect analyze it," I said immediately

Scoot: "I do not want to give false hope, the probability is very low," I said

Kate: "analyze it now," said plaintiff and serious tone

Scoot: gulp at the change in the mood of Kate, and I started to analyze it, when comparing the sample, with Humphrey, saw compatibility had ninety five percent, "find a donor" I said cheerful

Kate: "seriously, who" asked excitedly

Scoot: "a moment" I said as I looked at the bottle, then I realized who was

Winston: "well to whom we must call to save Humphrey" I asked a little hurry

Scoot: "no, it is here" I said

All exchanged confused looks

Lilly: "could you be a little more specific, we know that Luna is not compatible, so is Kate, breast, and I thasha" said

Scoot: I sighed and said, "is Kate, your blood is ninety-five percent support it l, which is more than enough to survive transfusion" to explain

Kate: "Then we wait, let's do it" I said hastily, but happy to be a way to save Humphrey

Scoot: "Calm down, it's not so easy, is a delicate process, and have to do it by sessions" to explain

Kate: "can not we do it in a" I asked a little impatient

Scoot: "No, if we make a single transfusion long, you run the risk of dying, so we four transfusions, result not dangerous to either" explain

Kate: "I understand, but we have to start soon," I said, worried about Humphrey

Scoot: "I know, but I need to collect some things first while I'm gone, I want you to stay lying or sitting next to Humphrey, and relax, and the transfusion will be easier" to explain

Kate nodded, then watched as Scoot, left the cave, then left the room, and lay down next to Humphrey, "do not worry, soon you'll feel better," I whispered, then I saw my parents entering the room

Eve: "how you feel, honey," I asked

Kate: I found a bit strange question, but I answered, "Well, because you ask"

Winston: "just wanted to know how you feel, what with the blood transfusion" to explain

Kate: "Well, a little anxious about it" I said

Eve: "You're not a little scared, do not know what is that" I asked

Kate: "a little, but I know that Scoot, just trying to save his life, and would do something to hurt us" I said

Eve: "Do not you think it's a little dangerous," I asked, because we scared as Scoot, do not explain

Kate: "Maybe a little, but I have to, often risking their lives to protect me, and if I have the chance to save him, I will, no matter what" I said with determination

Winston: "I'm proud of you" I said smiling

Kate: I smiled, and it felt good to hear, but even more to know that I can save the life of my beloved, then saw Scoot, go with a cup filled with a strange liquid, "which is" ask

Scoot "is a mixture of berries, sap, and other ingredients" to explain

Kate: "and what is" asked a little confused

Scoot: "is to prevent you faint during transfusion" to explain

Kate: "I understand" I said, look at the mescla rare, and gave him a tried and did not know well, and made a wry face

Scoot: "to the bottom" I said

Kate nodded, and began to drink it as fast as I could, when I had finished even a horrible taste in the mouth

Scoot: "Take some water," I said as she handed him another bowl filled with water but

Kate: I picked it up quickly and quickly drank it, when finished, I let out a sigh, "much better" I said

Scoot: "I can leave them is an easy process, but it is delicate, can go please" I asked Winston and Eve

Winston: "Of course, no problem" I said

Kate: "how long will it take" asked

Scoot: "I would say about until tomorrow afternoon," I said

Kate nodded and then headed to my parents, "can take care of my puppies, please," I asked

Eve: "of course we do like, we like to spend time with our grandchildren," he said smiling

Winston: "take good care of both" I asked Scoot

Scoot: "I will," I said, nodding, then they left I turned to Kate, "you'd better lie down next to Humphrey" said

Kate: I agreed I did what I said, then I saw Scoot, come with two sharp objects

Scoot: "before starting, I tell you, you may get dizzy or not get weak due to transfusion" to explain

Kate: "I understand there are risks, and do not be enjoyable, but I'll move on, just focus on saving Humphrey" I said with determination

Scoot: smiled and nodded, then I put the needle into his forearm and place the other end in the forearm of Humphrey, I watched as the blood began to flow, and I said "back in half an hour"

Kate: I saw Scoot left the cave, and then look to Humphrey, felt like my blood was coming out of that strange to pipe up Humphrey, "I just hope it works" thought

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the cave were Lilly, Garth, Eve, Winston, Tony, Thasha, Blaze, Moon and the eight puppies, talking to Scoot

Scoot: "I already started the transfusion, but until you are done, you better not be disturbed, it is easier, if you are calm and slow and steady heartbeat" to explain

Reiz, "and when we see our parents, Uncle Scoot" I asked

Scoot: "tomorrow afternoon, and should have ended with transfusion" to explain

Winston: "but do not worry, his mom asked us to take care of ourselves until then," I said smiling

Star: "according grandfather, but tomorrow we can come visit" I asked

Eve: "of course, will come at noon without fail" I said with endearment

Scoot: "by the way, I want to put all the alphas on alert, I have a bad feeling" I said

Tony: "That bad feeling" I asked

Scoot: "I'm not sure, but it has to do with Toocs, feel like hurting Humphrey" to explain

Blaze: "because I wanted to hurt him, nor knows" I asked

Scoot: "probably because he got the cure of disease, collapsing their plans of destruction" to explain

Winston: "I understand the alphas will notify immediately," said

Scoot: "while alphas warns them, speak with Dux and Steel, to convince them to stay a little longer, do not spare the extra protection" told

Moon: "You're right, Blaze and I will accompany you," I said

Scoot: "thank you for volunteering to join me," I said smiling

Blaze: "of anything, just want our child is safe," I said

Tony watched as Scoot, Blaze and Luna went looking for Steel, and Dux, then headed to Winston, "if you want a friend, I can take care of putting the alphas on alert, for you to spend time with your grandchildren" I offered

Winston: "Thanks Tony" I said

Tony nodded and went with Thasha to notify the alphas

Garth: I saw it was starting to get dark and I said, "I think you better go back to the cave"

Lilly: "I agree," I said, then I went to my parents, "want to have dinner with us," they ask

Eve: "we love to love, but there's enough for everyone" I asked

Garth: "do not worry about it, organize a hunt before coming here," I said

Winston: "Thanks" I said, and then the twelve went to the cave of the head alpha

Meanwhile with scoot, Moon, and Blaze

Scoot: just ask for a private meeting with Steel, and Dux, after several minutes, both came to the cave where they were staying and Moon Blaze

Dux: "what Scoot, I said they needed to talk to me about something important" I asked

Steel, "said the same thing to me" I said

Blaze: "We wanted to ask them to want a little more" to explain

Steel: "I see no problem in that," I said calmly and compressive

Dux: "I'm not sure, I can not leave the territory abandoned so long," I said

Moon: "will be only a few more days," I said in a tone of negotiation

Dux: "too long, and that would be" I told

Blaze: "for safety, Scoot, has a hunch that Toocs, will try to kill Humphrey" explain

Dux: "that's your problem, we do not pick on angry gods" arrogant tone told

Scoot: bother me much for your fitness and said out loud, annoying but honestly, "if you are upset, because they survived the disease, and blames Humphrey, a wolf who risked his life to save that step for more hazards and challenges that no one, not chicken out by the challenge and the danger, and is currently in critical condition, and when we only ask them to stay to help protect it along with another six hundred wolves, you cow "

Dux: look at the floor, as scolded puppy, was upset because I did not cry, but because what he said was true, "you're right, it's the least we owe" said

Scoot: "That's better," I said a little calmer

Steel: "speaking of Humphrey, as follows" I asked

Scoot: I sighed and said, "basically remains the same, not out of shock, I have fear that it may fall into a coma, but the good side is that we find a donor and now it's getting the transfusion "

Steel: "It's a shame it has improved, dog is at least one donor, by the way, who turned out to be compatible" I asked curiously

Scoot: "turned out to do all the wolves in Jasper, which had greater compatibility was Kate" I said

Steel: "such a surprise," I said surprised

Scoot: "Wow it is," I said thoughtfully, "now that I think something happened, I remember when I first saw it, did the test, when they were unconscious, and Kate was only seventy percent compatible" thought

Moon: "Scoot all is well" ask to see he had a blank stare

Scoot: "that," I said back to reality, "I have to go check how is the bank" entities told them to head to the cave, when I saw Kate get one in the same place, "how you feel "I asked

Kate: "a little tired, but fine" I said, yawning

Scoot: "It is better to rest, do the following transfusion tomorrow morning," I said as I carefully removed the needles, and small leaves put them to not bleed

Kate: "and this Humphrey" I asked

Scoot: I approached and check your vital signs, "has a pulse, a little stronger and consistent, not to mention it is starting to breathe better" explain

Kate: "getting better" I asked excitedly

Scoot: "a little better than in the last three days, but is still on the line" to explain

Kate: "at least, is beginning to improve," he said, then I approached Humphrey and lay down beside him, careful not to hurt

Scoot: then I went to the room, where I was doing blood tests, no comparison of a blood sample old Kate, with a newer, if you notice it had changed at this time, when investigating why it happened, I was surprised how I found

The next day

Kate: When I woke up, I saw Humphrey, and saw it was still in shock, I licked the cheek, hoping to wake up, but nothing happened, "is still very weak," I thought sadly, then I saw Scoot, entering the room, "good morning" I greet

Scoot: "good morning" I said as I approached reviewing Humphrey, "and I have come to change his bandages, but I have fresh caribou entry if you're hungry," I said

Kate: "Thanks" I said, and as she left, then I approached the caribou, boot leg and started to eat it, "missed see Humphrey's smiling face in the morning, saying good morning, her cheerful attitude, and basically everything related to it I just want to recover, he does not deserve that, a large wolf, loving, kind and loving "I thought, looking at Humphrey, then I saw enter Scoot, with several leaves, sap, and a bowl of water

Scoot: I started to replace bandages Humphrey, "when done, to change the dressing, do the following transfusion" I said to Kate, while replacing the dressings

Kate: "and I have to drink that horrible mixture" I asked

Scoot: "sip" I said with a small smile

Kate: "I play" I said in a tone of disappointment, though hated that flavor, the most important thing for me is to save the life of Humphrey

Scoot: "when we've finished with transfusions, I have to talk to you about something important," I said

Kate: "that" asks

Scoot: "because your blood is on turned supports Humphrey" said

Kate: "as it became" I asked confused

Scoot: "if, several months ago, when we first met, your blood was only seventy percent compatible with Humphrey" explain

Kate: "how my blood could change" I asked confused

Scoot: "I will explain that later, but first we have to do the transfusion," I said

Kate nodded, and proceeded to take the horrible liquid, then lay down beside me and Scoot Humphrey, put us back those sharp objects, forearms

**¿What is the explanation for Scoot?, ¿Humphrey, managed to recover?, ¿Jasper Wolves can defend that Toocs and Night?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	89. two Kate?

**The duty of Humphrey**

Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy , of course I read all comments, and I appreciate the ideas I give  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate

Normal P.V

In the afternoon of the same day

Kate : just finished the last part of the transfusion , I felt quite dizzy and weak , so Scoot told me to stay lying down until I feel better in the meantime , he was checking the vital signs of Humphrey , " as this "I asked hopefully

Scoot : " much better , his vital signs , and are continuous, and strong , but still pretty weak and hurt, but I think I should be waking up in a week or two" to explain

Kate : " within weeks " I said sadly

Scoot : " or perhaps before, it is difficult to know, but you have to understand , you just saved from death narrowly " said

Kate : " true " I said, "at least is out of danger ," I said smiling

Scoot : " if that's good ," I said smiling

Kate : " by the way you wanted to tell me about my blood turned supports Humphrey " I asked

Scoot : "When I first saw him take on either a blood test , to see if they were in good health , at that time, you were a seventy percent compatible with Humphrey " explain

Kate : "as blood can change " I asked

Scoot : " I have heard cases are very rare but when it examines a recent sample compared to the former discovered that when you shared power with Humphrey , who sent you , I react to the disease , changing your blood to survive it " will explain

Kate : " I think if you say what you say , because it gave me the symptoms " asked

Scoot : " apparently needed a catalyst " to explain

Kate : "one that " I asked confused

Scoot : I sighed and said , " something to initiate the reaction " to explain

Kate : " and what was the catalyst " asked

Scoot : " I think it was your love for him , when you dress like that , your body involuntarily began to react " to explain

Kate smiled knowing it was my love that technically he saved his life , " Thanks for telling me ," I said smiling

Scoot : " I thought you should know," I said, then left the room , when I was at the entrance of the cave , I saw Winston , Eve , and six puppies , " Hello everyone " I told you in a good mood

Winston : " good days , you seem in a good mood ," I said smiling

Scoot : " if I'm quite happy , transfusion was a success , and now Humphrey is out of danger," I said cheerful

Eve : " very good ," I said smiling

Nova: " We can see our potatoes," asked anxious

Scoot : "Sure, but be careful , Humphrey still unconscious , and Kate , being a little tired and dizzy " I warned

Silver : " I have Uncle" I said

Scoot : " I know , come on " I said as I stepped aside , "see you later, I'll give a pass to clear my mind," I said as I walked out of the cave

Star: "see you later Uncle" I said goodbye

Scoot : I nodded and smiled , then went for a walk

Winston : eight of us follow up the room , where we saw Kate lying beside Humphrey , "Hi honey," the salute

Kate : " hello potatoes" to be greeted , "Hello ternuritas " I said to the puppies, while for me to embrace

Reiz : " how you feel mommy " asked

Kate smiled and said , " I'm fine , a little dizzy but OK"

Nova: " and as Pope continued ," I asked

Kate : " is out of danger , but his uncle , he said he would wake up in a week or two " to explain

Tristan: " in so long," I said sadly

Kate : " I fear that if you do not forget that his father has just gone through a situation of life and death , and is very weak , so you need plenty of rest " I said sadly

Winston : " I am relieved that they are out of danger , you can now start to recover," I said cheerful

Kate : " if that's how good " I said smiling , talked for an hour , until I Garth , Lilly , Rain and Snow, with a caribou

Garth : " hi all, we assumed that they were hungry " I said as he left the ground caribou

Winston : " should not bother " I said

Garth : " it's no trouble , of course, as follows Kate and coyote " ask them

Kate : " I'm fine , and Humphrey , and is out of danger , but remains unconscious " I said a little sad in the last part

Lilly : " any idea when you will wake up ," I asked

Kate : " in a week or two," I replied

Lilly : " and how long you can go without eating " I asked concerned

Kate : " I do not know , but we should not worry about it , Scoot I connect it to the bag , which provides nutrients not to die of hunger," I explained as best I could

Lilly : " good is one less worry ," I said relieved

Eve : " Best we eat " I told them hungry , and the thirteen wolves approached the caribou, which fortunately , was a big one

Kate : grab two legs, and the scope of my puppies , "eat " I said fondly

Hope: " Thanks mom ," I said smiling

Kate : "his uncles who brought the caribou " I said smiling

Star: " Thanks guys " I thanked

Garth : "nothing " I said , as he reached for my puppies leg

Snow : " Thanks dad " I said smiling

Kate : everyone started eating , when we finished , there were just bones, " from when a caribou , barely enough to feed our family ," I said jokingly

Lilly : " I guess nobody thought it was to grow so much" I said in the same tone of joke

Kate shared a small laugh, "I wish Humphrey was awake , surely one would think another joke to encourage more " I thought with a little sadness

Meanwhile in the dark forest

Toocs : Night was preparing for his mission, his body would heal in three days , thanks to my black magic and was showing everything connected with that wolf Kate , lest anyone suspect anything when they infiltrate

Night : I was counting the days , cut his throat to that damn wolf Humphrey will learn that no one mind with Night , and gets away with his

Toocs : " I know you want revenge, but concentrate " firmly yell

Night : " yes sir , sorry" I said meekly

Toocs : "It is better you concentrate if you want to get Jasper to kill Humphrey " I said in a serious tone

Night : " I'm sorry sir, but I do not see the point of doing all this," I said with respect

Toocs : " There are many variables to consider , first have strengthened border surveillance , so you have to have a good excuse to get in, and second not rule out the possibility that the real you and Kate are in the same place " I explained with seriousness and a bit annoying

Night : " I'm sorry sir, I 'll question " I said meekly

Toocs : " consider yourself lucky , that I need for my plan of revenge , otherwise it would have killed you long ago " I growled

Meanwhile in Jasper

Kate : After several hours of discussion , my parents finally forced me to get out and walk around , even though I wanted to be next to Humphrey , was walking with my parents , and my puppies , when I noticed they had almost five times more wolves patrolling the borders , not to mention that they were still wolves of the pack in the south and the north, "because there are so many alphas patrolling the borders " I asked my parents

Winston : I knew that sooner or later say , " is to protect Humphrey " explain

Kate : " protect you " I asked

Winston : " of Toocs , as Scoot , feels that the plans to kill Humphrey , by having the cure" to explain

Kate : "And because I said " I said annoyed

Eve : " did not want to worry anymore , you were quite concerned about the state of Humphrey " explain

Kate : "more than I have said " I asked with a raised eyebrow

Winston : "no, that was all ," I said

Kate : " then come back to the cave with Humphrey , I will not risk having Tocos , hurt him " I said, "let puppies " affectionate tone told them when we got to the cave saw Scoot reviewing Humphrey , " as this "I asked

Scoot : " I know you're worried, but it 's only been a few hours after the transfusion, will be fine, but I need time to rest ," I said

Kate : " I'm sorry , I'm very concerned , not only for your health but for that Toocs , who wants to kill him," I said sadly

Scoot : " oh , you hear " I told

Kate nodded

Scoot : "do not worry , he can not directly attack Humphrey would have to send someone or something, so I asked to put everyone on alert," I said to calm a bit

Kate : "because you can not come " I asked curious

Scoot : " he chose to have more powers , and the ability to use black magic, but it has a cost, which is that it is confined to the black forest , unable to leave , while I decided not to have as many powers as my brother, but I have freedom to go out and help others " to explain

Kate : " each chose " I asked a little confused

Scoot : " It's a long story, but will shorten as much as possible , we were born in an attempt to balance the world , my brother was given the role of evil , and the good to me each got to choose from a series of skills to maintain balance, my brother chose the power and black magic , while I of wisdom , intelligence, and white magic, at the beginning everything was going perfectly , we were good friends , but gradually , the dark consumed and transformed it , and now you are looking for that darkness prevails over light, since then jure stop to protect the balance , use all my strength to give powers to the three, and that they and their families will fight Toocs against evil " explain

Kate : "basically all started because your brother turned evil " said

Scoot : "Basically yes, use all my forces to create these three wolves, when the descendant of T died , I felt like the power back to my " to explain

Kate : "And what will happen now ," I asked

Scoot : " Humphrey fails to live a good life with his family, later will think about to do with my brother" I said

Kate : " thanks , not Humphrey engage in that fight," said

Scoot : "There is nothing , however , he already did more damage to Toocs , of which I could do in my entire life, his strength came from the deaths that occurred disease without the disease, he should be weakening minute by minute " explain

Kate : " should rightly be so upset with Humphrey " said

Scoot : "exactly" I said

Kate : " and no way to kill your German " I asked

Scoot : " I can not kill," said

Kate : " I understand it's your family, but " I said when I was interrupted by Scoot

Scoot : " no, seriously I can not kill, if I do, the balance would collapse , which is very dangerous " to explain

Kate : "then you're going to do with it " I asked

Scoot : " I do not know if there was a way to get him out of that darkness , but I know of no way," I said sadly

Kate : " do not give up , surely no way to get your brother," I said affectionately

Scoot : I smiled , " Thanks ," I said

Kate nodded, and went to settle down beside Humphrey, sleeping , puppies , approached us , and settled careful not to hurt Humphrey

Three days after

Night : I went to the territory of the large herd of Jasper , now would you kill Humphrey day , when he was near the border , I was detained for six wolves

Scar: " Kate , you do outside the territory " asked

Night : " this must be the wolf named Scar , luckily Toocs , gave me a good excuse to go without suspicion " I thought, " Scoot , asked me to get some herbs for Humphrey outside the territory," I answered calmly

Garra : " did not see you leave the country " said

Night : "I went for another boundary , but I had to travel a good distance to find what I needed , and I realized that this was the nearest border of which was" to explain , " that making excuses fast" thought

Scar: "Okay, but you better hurry if you need these herbs Humphrey " said

Night : "know what is the fastest way to Humphrey from here " I ask

Scar and Claw shared a look of strange

Garra : " do not remember " I asked confused

Night , " is that I had many things to think " I replied quickly , hiding my nervousness

Scar: "just go straight , turn left in the river, and you get to the caves " to explain even a little surprised

Night : "ok , thanks " I said as he ran

Garra : " that was weird " Scar told

Scar: I nodded in confirmation

Night : I followed the instructions of the wolves , when you reach the river , in the distance I could see Kate , thankfully , is paying attention to her cubs , so I slipped on some trees would not see me as I saw more arrives fifty caves, " this will take longer than I thought," I said to myself , as I began to look at each one of the caves

An hour later with Kate

Kate : I was playing with the puppies, near the river , when I was going Scar and Claw, " Scar hello , hello Claw " the greet

Scar: " Hi Kate" the greet

Kate : " they have done" ask them

Garra : " you know " I said remembering that we were about an hour ago

Kate : I gave him a strange look , "No, do not think so " I said a little confused

Scar: "We were on patrol, do not remember ," I asked

Kate : " I did not know they were on patrol " I said defensively

Claw : I rolled my eyes , and asked , " and could bring herb Scoot "

Kate : " to boil " asked

Scar: " you Scoot , I asked , why you left the territory," said

Kate : " Scoot , did not ask me anything , I've been here all morning , playing with my puppies " to explain

Garra : "per if you saw an hour ago ," I said confused

Reiz : "It is impossible , my mom has been playing with us for several hours," said

Kate : I thought for a moment what I said , and asked them , " say they saw a wolf like me , and talked like me, from outside the territory "

Scar: " in retrospect , whether it should be another wolf, it was like you " I said

Garra : " that explains why I did not know the way to the cave of Scoot " I said beginning to understand , although there were many things rather dubious , and because there were two Kate

Kate : "I said which was" scared asked

Scoot : We gave him instructions on how to get where were the caves, but we did not tell what it was, thinking it wise " to explain

Kate : "We must act quickly , Scar , called Scoot , my parents , Blaze Moon, Blaze and Garth , tell them , they go immediately to the Scoot cave , it is urgent " I instructed

Scar: " immediately," I said and I ran

Kate : " Claw, you can take my puppy with my sister " I asked

Garra : " of course, but you're going to do " I said

Kate : " I will stop the other Kate " I said, then I ran into the cave of Scoot , expect the other Kate still has not found

Meanwhile with Night

Night : I reviewed a total of fifty- three caves and none was , " I had to ask directions a little clearer," I thought, as he surveyed the cave fifty-four , but when you enter the cave fifty-five , I smiled this was much larger than the others, " this must be the Scoot " I thought, as he walked into check , luckily there was no one , when entering a cave room , smiled at what I saw , I saw Humphrey unconscious , seriously injured, " get your hour, " I said grimly , as he put my claw on his neck , ready to cut his throat , when he was about to cut his throat , something stopped me

Kate P.V

He was running at full speed towards the cave of Scoot , when I saw her , my heart stopped when I saw an identical copy of me , enter the cave , forcing me to continue , knowing that even if Humphrey could save , when you enter the cave , I saw that my copy was about to cut the throat of my beloved , quickly jump on it , both filmed a few meters away from Humphrey , before I was kicked by my copy , when I stop, take attack position, " you the wolf took the potion of betrayal, to try to kill Humphrey "I asked

Night : I was surprised that I knew all that, " as you know " I asked

" I told him Scoot " replied

Night : "It's a shame , I just wanted to kill Humphrey , but now I have to kill you both "I said with an evil smile , then I lunged against it

" I will never leave you hurt Humphrey " I growled as I prepared for the fight, dodge his attack and lace another, but the elusive

P.V. normal

Winston : we all ran into the cave of Scoot , after Scar, Kate told us we needed urgent there, when we arrived we were blown away by what we saw were two Kate peeling including " is happening" I asked them confused

" She is an impostor " they both said as she pointed while each

Scoot : On arriving I saw everyone watching two Kate , 'two Kate " thought

Eve : " how is this possible " ask them confused

Scoot : " one is the real Kate, but the other is a wolf that became her to kill Humphrey " to explain

Garth : "And what is the true " I asked

" I am the true " they both said at the same time

All then looked at Scoot

Scoot : " I do not know , the only one who might know is Humphrey , but this unconscious " to explain

Winston : we will find out otherwise, " I said as I began to think

Eve : " What if we do question both , so we know what the real " I suggested

Winston : " it is a good idea," I said

Scoot : "not to be confusion on the right is Kate One, and the left is Kate two," I said

Kate Two: " because the copy is the one," I complain

Kate One: " who you call , dub " I said annoyed

Moon: " will be a long day ," I said sighing

Winston : " first question goes to Kate one as are your parents " I asked

Kate one: " are you, Winston and Eve" I replied

Eve : " Kate two as is called your sister " I asked

Kate Two: " Lilly is called " I replied

Winston : " Kate one few puppies , have " asked

Kate One: " I have six , two females and four males, are called , Reiz , Estrella, Esperanza , Silver , Tristan and Nova" replied

Winston : " Kate two happened the day before your wedding " asked

Kate Two: " Humphrey and I presented the three level alpha test , and both got the alpha range Level Three " replied

Eve : " we begin to ask questions more difficult," I said, " Kate one happened to Humphrey on your first date " I asked

Kate one: " was shot , for protecting me " I replied

Winston : " Kate two which made the night after marriage ," I asked

Kate Two: I blushed and said " Humphrey and I had sex "

Eve : " Kate one , what was the first gift he gave you on your birthday Humphrey " I asked

Kate one: "It was a pretty flower" replied

Winston : " Kate two , what was the first born puppy " I asked

Kate Two: " was Nova" replied

Scoot : " I do not think this is working " I said

Garth : "and suggest " I asked

Scoot : I thought for a moment, and said , " Toocs surely use his powers to spy on Kate and Humphrey , but that does not work in the first valley , I will do a question of what happened there , and that responds well is the real Kate " I said

**Which of the two is the real Kate , What to do with Night if they find out ? , When woke Humphrey ? , Keep reading to find out, do not forget them write reviews of how they think the story so far**

I'll post a poll to vote who they think she is the real Kate , Kate one or Kate two 


	90. on the sky¡

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter , this is about what happens inside the mind of Humphrey during the time it has been in shock , I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Humphrey P.V  
I was walking in the middle of a valley known, did not know that over here , or arrives first , I sat down and try to remember what happened, " the last thing I remember was seeing Scoot , give the flower, and ask him would cure all , before attending my wounds , then everything went black and when I woke up I was in the middle of this valley " remembered , " I'm dead " I said with fear, " no , I can not die , I can not leave you alone Kate and our puppies " I thought as I panicked , " do not worry , you must be dreaming or something, " I told myself to calm down , I decided to start walking to find someone needed an explanation of what he did here , walk several hours , not knowing where he was going , but I instinctively kept me in a certain direction, as it progressed , notice how the valley began to have more and more life , there were many different colored flowers , trees were also putting more green and leafy , when looking ahead note that I was approaching a golden gate , " this is strange " I thought, when I was right in front of the gate I saw a wolf guarding the entrance, had white hair , and a kind of robe , " maybe he can answer my questions I thought ," then I approached him , "hello" I greet

" Hi Humphrey , you were expecting," said the wolf

" As you know my name ," I asked a little scared

"It's my job to know everyone who has access to this place," replied the wolf

" And where I am ," I asked

" In heaven " calmly replied the wolf , while a choir of angels was heard

" T- h- e- sky " stuttered in disbelief , and again I could hear the choir of angels , when I said heaven

"That's in heaven , congratulations " said the wolf , and turned to hear the choir of angels

"No, no , I can not be in heaven , should be with Kate and my puppies " I said, and again he heard the choir of angels

"There is nothing to do, but the great need to talk to you " I explain the wolf

" But I can not be in heaven , I could have died," said denying , and went to hear the choir of angels , " by the way happens to that choir of angels " asked

" I do not know , but it gets annoying over time," said the wolf , looking around , " happens anyway , you've earned it " said the wolf while the door was

"Sorry Kate ," I whispered , while a tear out of my eye, I started walking towards inside, I saw that it was actually a very beautiful and peaceful , " but for me it would be heaven , heaven for me is to be next Kate " thought

"Big is waiting at the top of that mountain " said the wolf as he pointed to a mountain on top was a construction of the Greek style

" Thanks , but it was Scoot , the god " I asked a little confused

" Yes, but in the land of the living, the bigger is the great god of everyone, including , it is also his father," I explain the wolf

"Ok" I said and started walking towards the mountain , on the road , I could see many wolves playing , walking and doing things , everyone was very happy , that I barely paid attention , note also that all had wings, when you look my back , I noticed that I did not have them , "strange" I thought, when you reach the entrance to the strange construction in mountaintop hear a strong, firm voice

" Humphrey , I've been waiting , please come " said the voice from inside

Enter the structure and a huge white wolf, was ten times my size, I instinctively lean in regard to the

The big one : " you can relax " I said calmly

Stop and look lean

The large " enjoy heaven" I asked, then I heard the choir of angels

" Is a very beautiful and peaceful , but not heaven , not without Kate" I said sadly , while listening to the chorus of angels

The big one : " I understand perfectly, I know you love your puppies so much and " I said

" Thanks for your understanding ," I said smiling

The big one : " you did very heroic acts , brave and selfless , so the gates of heaven are opened for you " I said smiling

" Very friendly , but I would return to my family if possible " I asked

The big one : "No problem , nor dead these " I said

" Thanks , thanks ," I said gratefully, " a moment I'm not dead " I asked a little confused

The big "no, you were very close but your partner and son , managed to save your life " to explain

" So what am I doing here " I asked a little confused as to why I was in heaven

The big one : " I need you to do something for me " I said

" You need to " ask

The big one : " I want you to rescue me another child of darkness " to explain

" Another son, brother refers to Scoot , Toocs " I asked

The big " if" I said calmly

"Because the attempt would have to kill all I want," I said annoyed

The big one , " because I know you , I know what you will do the right thing" I said calmly

"It is better to kill him " I asked

The big one : "If you do all the balance would be lost , which caused thousands of deaths " explain

" I can do that " I asked

The big one : " easy, my son , is being consumed by the darkness, but if you get out of the dark forest , all the influence of darkness on it will be lost " explain

" Is all I have to do " I asked

The big one : " yes, but not easy " I warned

" Never is ," I said

The big one , " compels you do not do anything , you can decide to do , but remember while Toocs , under the influence of darkness tried to kill you and your family for ruining his plan of death and destruction " to alert

"Because they have to mess with my family " asked annoying

The big one : " If you can not reach you, a way to make you suffer is hurting your family " explain

" But I can do against him , I'm just a wolf , and he is a god , I think I have quite a disadvantage," said

The big one : " sure you'll think of something, but I can help a little ," I said smiling

" Like" ask

The big one : I approached Humphrey and whispered as he could have a slight advantage over

" I understand , but where do I start " I asked

The big one : " Scoot ask , he will tell you " I said

"And I can go back " I asked

The big one : " follow me" I said

I nodded and began to follow it to a door , bright

The big one : " This is your ticket back " I said as he pointed to the door

" 'll Do my best to save your child from the darkness ," I said

The big one : " I know you will , of course, everyone will miss much of the other side," I said

" I hope I have cared much to Kate , I know you spend a day , but you know ," I said

The big one , " there has indeed been a week " I said

" One week," said shocked

The big one : "If I'm sure you 're familiar with the different time realities " I said smiling

" The worst thing is that if it happened to me a lot," I said with a sigh , " which reminds me in the dark forest 's the same " I asked

The big " but in reverse if time elapses faster than the real world " to explain

"As in the first valley " I asked

The big " if, as in the first valley " said

" One last question , because you can not save your child " I asked a little curious

The big one : despite my powers are far greater , to him, I can not interfere in your world , but we did come here " to explain

" I understand , I will do my best," said

The big one : "Remember that you are always welcome to heaven," I said

Hear the choir of angels again, " I understand , but what about that choir of angels , it really gets a bit annoying ," I said

The big one : " I know , so avoid using the word with c" I said

" I will remember ," I said as I entered the portal

The big " one more thing " I said before that crossed the portal

"That is" asked

The big one , "Go and help your beloved " I said smiling

" In danger " I asked concerned

The big one: " not yet , but it will at least be on time " to explain

" I better go then," I said

The large : nodded, and said " good luck"

I smiled and pass through the portal, everything got a very bright white , but little by little , everything went black , and I started having regained consciousness flow felt a terrible pain in my body , but I was so weak I could not scream , his eyes still closed , but heard a conversation next to me

Normal P.V

Scoot : "not to be confusion on the right is Kate One, and the left is Kate two," I said

Humphrey : " this is not good , should be Night " I try very hard to stand up and say something, but my body did not respond , I was too exhausted , even without seeing them , I knew what the real Kate, "let body not fail me now " scream in my mind , but I could not move , I sat there listening to the questions put to them , " because they can not realize what the true " I asked, clearly distinguished it not only because in my heart knew the real, but also for the way they responded the questions, " I wish I could tell you that the aura of the two is different, if they knew Andrea would bring to uncover the actual " thought (he had already thought of that before , but does not mention it , to add excitement ) , then listen as Scoot said to define this once and for all

Scoot : I thought for a moment, and said , " Toocs surely use his powers to spy on Kate and Humphrey , but that does not work in the first valley , I will do a question of what happened there , and that responds well is the real Kate "

Humphrey : reach to open some eyes , but my vision was a little blurry I could see that the false Kate was about to pounce on the real one, " I have to do something," I thought as I desperately tried to move , but my attempts were useless , barely shook me a little, and as they were all busy with the theme of the two Kate no one noticed that I was shaking slightly

**¿Humphrey Can save the real Kate ? , ¿Discover Time what the real Kate ? , ¿What is the way for Humphrey has advantage against Toocs? , Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how you think the story so far  
Do not forget that the survey is still available in my profile to vote , which they think is the real Kate**


	91. conscious

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

Normal P.V

Scoot : I thought for a moment, and said , " Toocs surely use his powers to spy on Kate and Humphrey , but that does not work in the first valley , I will do a question of what happened there , and that responds well is the real Kate " I said

Garth : we were all looking at Scoot , in anticipation for several minutes, until he said, " and ask , we 're killing the suspense "

Scoot : "sorry wanted to add emotion " excuse me , then I went to the two Kate , " which responds this well is the real " and asked them "which was what they ate Humphrey and Kate , the day after he awoke in my cave in the first valley " ask them

Both Kate began to think before they respond to weather

Kate Two: " was a moose " I said calmly

Kate One: " was a caribou " I said calmly

Scoot : 's look for a moment before telling them , " Kate two is true "

Night : to hear that , I quickly pounce against Kate , it was so quick and sudden he could not defend

Kate : I was happy that he finally realized it was the real Kate, but I was so distracted by the time I did not foresee that the other Kate pounce me , next thing I knew is that I had by the neck with his jaws

Everyone was surprised by the unexpected outcome of events

Eve : " loose my daughter , monster otherwise you break your jaw, and I'll break every limb , then you eat your limbs compels " I said with anger

Night : "Do not make me laugh Eve , but make a deal " I said as Kate had between my jaws

Winston : "What kind of deal " I growled , still fearing for the life of my daughter

Night : "Very simple, kill Humphrey and let go, and do not kill " to explain

Blaze: "You're a monster " I growled

Night : "thank you" I said

Everyone looked thinking to decide , until Kate talk

Kate : " do not, do not touch Humphrey " I said with some tears in my eyes

Winston : " honey," I said worried

Kate : " do not, just tell him that I love him and always will love him " I said with some tears in my eyes, then closed my eyes, waiting for him to finish

Night : " if that's what you decide ," I said grimly , my plan was as soon kill me pounce against Humphrey Kate was behind my

Humphrey : listen to the entire conversation , " I can not let the mate" I said to myself , I gathered all my strength to try to stop me

Scoot : "For doing this , Toocs is wrong and you know it " I said

Night : "maybe , but it is my love and I can not question their orders," I said nonchalantly , as he began to slowly close the jaws

Kate : I felt his jaws closing around my neck , I started screaming in pain , I also felt a little blood that began to wring my neck

Everyone looked horrified as Night was killing Kate , unable to do anything

Humphrey : "when you hear the screams of Kate my anger began to rise , I forced myself to stand up , and began to limp slowly towards night, it was back to me

Night : was about to end the life of Kate , when I felt something cut my throat , quickly everything went black and I fell to the floor

Everyone was shocked to see fall down the fake Kate , once on the ground, a pool of blood began to form , and gradually her body began to change to that of a male, with black fur

Kate : after I saw what happened to Kate false , turn to look to see who saved me when I saw him I smiled , " Humphrey " I said with joy

Humphrey : "Kate" I said, smiling , but then again I felt my body began to sag and did not respond , I slowly collapse to the ground

Kate : I saw Humphrey collapsed to the ground and quickly catch him , " are you okay " I asked concerned

Humphrey : "My body did not respond, and I'm in a lot of pain but I'm glad you're okay," I said smiling

Scoot : we were all surprised by what happened , I quickly approach Humphrey and Kate , and help put it down carefully , I was surprised that he was aware , and more than that could stop and kill the wolf

Humphrey : "And how are you , not hurt you much ," I asked concerned

Kate : "Do not worry, they're only small marks " I told him to calm

Humphrey : " I regret not having been able to stand before you to help you " I said sadly

Scoot : " do not say that Humphrey , in fact it is a miracle that you've been able to lift , or you're conscious right now " to explain

Kate : " I am well thank you ," I said with affection

Humphrey smiled warmly and said , " do not know how I missed you "

Kate : " I missed you too much," I said giving him a big kiss full of love , the first in a long month

Humphrey : when we broke the kiss , I said fondly , " I love you "

Kate : " I love you too " I said fondly

Scoot : " I think it's better to give them some time alone " I suggested to others

Winston : all nodded , me and Garth took the dead wolf , and took him out of the cave , to bury him somewhere

Humphrey : we both were enjoying each other's company , I was very happy to be with him again, after many minutes I asked, " and what has happened in my absence

Kate : " when you left for the cure , Scoot , all flocks brought here , the first weeks were collected food, and the following were very exhausted by the disease , which we could barely move, I was always pending Scoot placed image to see your progress " explain

Humphrey smiled to hear what Kate was worried for me , for all this time , you feel a warm feeling inside when you know that someone cares about their welfare

Kate : " and as was the climb that mountain " asked curious

Humphrey : I told all the dangers that happens, as I face with Night twice, as I found with the spirits of my ancestors , as were tests for the flower and sleigh to slide me back in time

Kate left shocked by what she went through to save us , " well, yes it was hard ," I said surprised

Humphrey : " I was going , but it was worth it , I hope," I said, hoping that if you have saved all

Kate : " quiet, if you did , none died from the disease," he said smiling

Humphrey : "less bad " I said with a sigh of relief , " of course I know that with the help of Scoot , you saved my life , thank you very much " I said, licking her cheek

Kate : "There was nothing I love you , would do anything for you," I said with affection

Humphrey : " I love you too , and would do anything for you" I said fondly , after a little pat asked , "Where are our puppies , I would say hello " I asked

Kate : " should be with Lilly , I'll get them," said

Humphrey : "wait" I asked

Kate : "what " I asked

Humphrey : " let me clean the blood from the neck " I offered

Kate and I had forgotten , the neck wound , play me and it hurt a little, "thank you" I said as I approached him to do cleanse my wound , and he could not move

Humphrey : I licked the wound to remove blood that was in it

Kate : " Thanks , I feel much better," I said giving him a lick on the cheek , then went for our puppies , you will surely be very happy to know that his father is aware , when you reach the cave Lilly and Garth , I see Lilly alone with the puppies, " Garth surely must be burying that wolf Night " I thought, when between greets , "Hello Lilly "

Lilly : " Hi Kate" I said with a smile , " that 's going on because your puppies brought Claw while Garth told to go to the cave of Scoot " I asked

Kate : "It's a long story, but it worked out well in the end , I'll tell but I have something in a hurry ," I said

Lilly : "because " I asked a little confused

Kate : " Humphrey woke up, and wants to see the puppies , and the puppies sure you want to shake " explain

Lilly : "It's great that sparked " said cheerful

Kate : " I know, but still badly injured , you can not stop on their own" I said sadly

Lilly : "It's a shame , but remember always just to recover , in a couple of months , you're probably like new " I said encouragingly

Kate : "It is true , and I am happy that this consent " I told him happy, then watch the puppies playing , " puppies , it's time to leave," I said with affection

Reiz : "Mom , can we stay to play some more ," I asked

Kate : "may , or they may go to visit her father , who just woke up " I said smiling

Nova: " Pope woke up" I said excitedly

Kate : "Yes, and wants to see them," I said with affection

Star: " we " I said excitedly

Kate smiled at how excited they were , we all went to the cave of Scoot , when we entered the room Humphrey , we saw him waiting with a smile

" Dad " all excited and shouted puppies ran to hug

Humphrey : I felt a wave of pain dare my body when I hugged, but ignore , " I 'm so glad to see you " I said

Hope: " we miss you dad " I said as I hugged him

Nova: "We were very concerned," said

Star: " we love you " I said with affection

Humphrey : " I also love you" I said , I was very happy to see

Kate : "watch his father is still very hurt," I said

Reiz : "sorry dad " I said as we got out of the

Humphrey : "Do not apologize , I'm glad that I embrace , I wish I could return the gesture, but I can not move " I said smiling

Tristan: " and how long you'll be fine " I asked

Humphrey : " I do not know , your uncle touches Scoot check me and tell me " I said

Silver : " We are delighted that you are aware , everyone was so worried about you " I said

Humphrey : " thanks, but when you tell everyone" I told

"Everybody " while pups responded

Kate : " Jasper wolves all were concerned for your health " will clarify

Humphrey : " go all " I said surprised

Kate : " if more herds in the south and the north were left , to give protection if Toocs , trying something " to explain

Humphrey : " I did not think it was so important for everyone," I said surprised

Kate : " most are grateful that you saved , and the other pate is because you want to" explain

Humphrey smiled , until a loud growl came from my stomach, making me blush a little

Hope: "It appears that Pope hungry " I said in a playful way

Kate : " I come and go for some lunch " I said smiling

Humphrey : " beware darling" I said sweetly

Kate : " I will," I said fondly , then headed to the puppies, " take good care of his father while I'm " I asked

Reiz : " we'll mama" I said

Kate : " good puppies " I said proudly , then left the cave

Humphrey : Look at the puppies, and could not believe how much they had grown in the last month , " have grown a lot," I said with joy

Nova: " Yes, it was a long month " will die with a little sadness

Humphrey : " I am very sorry not to have been with you and your mother the last month " I said sadly

Star: "Do not be so hard on you papa" I said sympathetically

Silver : "It is true , we know it was because you wanted to save us from this horrible disease," he said with affection

Humphrey smiled when I saw the understanding of the puppies, "know they would do anything for you and your mother," I said with affection

Hope: " I know dad ," I said hugging him , but gently so as not to damage

After a few seconds all puppies joined the hug

After a few minutes, Kate arrived at the cave with a good sized caribou

Humphrey : I mouth watered when I saw the caribou had not seen one for a month

Kate : start two legs to the puppies, and start two pieces of meat , one for Humphrey and one for me , I gave one to him, and sat down beside me to eat the other

Humphrey : "looks delicious, thanks Kate" I said happy, then I started eat the piece of meat

Kate : I smiled and started to eat my piece of meat, when was half saw Humphrey had already finished theirs , "stop you were hungry ," I said in a playful way

Humphrey : "It is true , a long time since I ate a caribou " I said smiling

Kate : " I imagine it must have been hard to get food on that mountain ," I said

Humphrey : "Yes, quite , could go days without eating " explain

Kate : I felt a little bad to hear that , I saw that mountain suffered in many ways

Humphrey : " yes, but what most surprised when he ate was his company," I said smiling

Kate : "You're so sweet," I said giving him a kiss

Humphrey : after everyone finished eating , we spent some time telling jokes and stories , when it was dusk , we saw Scoot into the room , "Hi Scoot , good to see ," I said saluting

Scoot : " Hi Humphrey , I'm glad you're aware , I came to make a review " to explain

Humphrey nodded, to continue

Kate : I and the puppies we gave some space to Scoot Humphrey could review without interference

Scoot : while reviewing Humphrey said, " you had us all very worried "

Humphrey : " I know, I 'm sorry, I did not mean " I said with a little sadness

Scoot : " you were about to die , but we were lucky to find a donor," said

Humphrey : " donor " I asked confused

Scoot : " if you had lost too much blood and needed a transfusion , but as your blood is so rare , of the more than seven hundred volunteers , there was only one that was compatible with you" explain

Humphrey smiled and asked , "Kate"

Scoot : "If Kate " I said, " such a time as you know ," I asked

Humphrey : " Your dad told me you and Kate saved my life , as I said, so I made an assumption " explain

Scoot : I stopped suddenly and asked surprised, " talked to my father "

Humphrey : "If it was when I was innocent " explain

Scoot : " b-but is i- impossible " stutter , " he never leaves the sky " said

Humphrey : " I did not know that, maybe that's why I 've been there," I said starting to understand some things

Kate : I was listening to the conversation of Humphrey and Scoot , and asked surprised and a little scared , " went to heaven "

Humphrey : " Yes, but he was not dead , only Scoot 's father needed to talk with me " to explain

Kate : "And as the sky " prompted more by curiosity

Humphrey , " is a very beautiful and peaceful place , but to be honest there was very sad ," I said

Kate : "and that " I asked

Humphrey : " because I thought it had failed " to explain

Kate : "seriously" I said shocked

Humphrey : "seriously my sky is you and the puppies " I said fondly

Scoot : hated ruin your moment but Humphrey had to talk about my father , "and because my dad needed to talk to you " I asked

Humphrey : "It was a way for you to rescue your brother from darkness " I said turning to the important

Scoot : my eyes were opened when he said , " there is a way " I asked hopefully

Humphrey : "If there is but it's hard ," I said smiling

Scoot : "what is " asked

Humphrey : "I 'll say it, but not here , Toocs , we may be spying " explain

Scoot : " I understand, speak in the first valley when you recover ," I said

Humphrey : " if you do not mind I would like to take my family , and spend too much time away from them " I asked

Scoot : " No problem ," I said smiling , then I kept checking it , " so how is my father " I asked while reviewing what has been a long time since I talked to the

Humphrey : " I saw him very well , cares about you and your brother ," I said

Scoot : " I'm glad there's a way to save my brother," I said, smiling , after Humphrey finished reviewing her report " these rather weak , but you should be able to walk in a week, and you should be totally fine in about three weeks to a month "

Humphrey : " Thanks for the tip " said

Kate : " a question that is not healing quickly, you know for their skills " asked

Scoot : " I'm not sure , is supposed to have regained some of their energy by now, but still does not pass and do not understand why " to explain

Humphrey : " should not be to use the energy that was hidden" asked

Scoot : " you mean " I asked a little confused

Humphrey : " you know to use the occult energy one has to reach a level above the maximum potential " explain

Scoot : when I mention I opened my eyes in surprise , " do not tell me you found a way to overcome the maximum potential " asked surprised

Humphrey : "in fact taught me " I said

Scoot : "who" asked

Humphrey : " John , and Adam , my ancestors " replied

Scoot : " the dress " I asked surprised

Humphrey : " I would say I found " I said

Scoot : " sorry , what I did because of me trapped in that mountain," I said sadly

Humphrey , " but they never blamed you ," I said smiling

Scoot , " but nothing changes still trapped there," I said sadly

Humphrey : " I do not, release your spirits , apparently was the flower that kept on that mountain , but it was free" to explain

Scoot : " I'm happy for them," I said, then I went to Kate " Kate , you want me to check the neck wound " asked

Kate : " only if it's no trouble ," I said

Scoot : "at all " I said

Kate : I approached him , and began checking his neck wound

Scoot : "OK , in fact going well , you did a good job cleaning the wound so that it does not get infected " the compliment

Kate : "indeed was the clean Humphrey " said

Scoot : "Well good job , come and go for some leaves takes me not " I said

Kate nodded and watched as he left the room , then returned in a few minutes

Scoot : " Here ," I said as he placed the leaves with sap on his neck wound

Kate : "thank you" I said smiling

Scoot : "you're welcome " I said, " see you tomorrow I think they need rest," I said goodbye

Humphrey : "see you tomorrow " I said goodbye

Kate : after Scoot went , ate the rest of the caribou for dinner and settled near Humphrey sleeping

Humphrey : I saw all around me settled down to rest, " to rest my angels" I told our puppies

Kate : " sleep well " I said fondly

" To rest " said the cubs , who promptly fell asleep

Humphrey : " as I missed this," I said to Kate

Kate : "And I missed you by my side at night," I said with affection

Humphrey smiled lovingly and said " I love you "

Kate : " I love you too " I said lovingly , then they both share a great , passionate kiss full of love

Humphrey : when we broke the kiss both of us were sound asleep

**¿Toocs Made another attempt to kill Humphrey? , ¿Humphrey and Scoot will be able to save from the darkness to Toocs? , Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	92. recovery

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, I apologize for my English, I am currently taking classes to improve it, they just ask for your patience, for now, thanks  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. Normal two weeks

Humphrey had been two weeks since I woke up from the shock, my condition had improved somewhat , but was still injured and weak, but at least I could not stop myself and walk with a slight catch , and all wolves in Jasper knew my condition was improving and he was happy for me , in recent weeks was visited by many of my friends , and the occasional wolf came to thank me, everyone told me I was a hero , but always told only to I thought it was right , today the herd south and the north was returned to its territory , was walking with my family , to say goodbye to them, in the way we meet Winston and Eve , " hello gentlemen " the greet

Eve : " hi all, how good it is to see them ," I said with joy

"Hello grandparents " said the puppies

Kate : " hello potatoes" to be greeted

Winston : " Humphrey , as you go " I asked

Humphrey : "Quite right, sir , I can walk by myself ," I said smiling

Winston : " I 'm glad to hear " I told

Kate : " will also say goodbye to Dux and Steel" asked

Eve : "Yes, we were on the way there," said

Kate : all walk together at a slow pace due to lameness of Humphrey , but not rushed , just was morning and would not leave if not in a few hours , when we got there , we saw that Garth , Lilly , Blaze , Moon, and Scoot , were talking with Steel and Dux , also saw the puppies, Lilly and Garth playing in a nearby location , " go play with his cousins " I told our puppies , and I saw smiled and came running to where they were, then headed to where they were all talking , "Hello to all" greet

Lilly : " hello" to greet them

Scoot : " So finally decided to appear " I said jokingly

Humphrey : " do not blame us know that I can not walk very quickly," I said cheerily

Scoot : " I know, I was just kidding " I said smiling

Steel : " really was a pleasure this time here , thank you very much for everything, especially to you Humphrey , but we have to restore our territory," I said

Dux : "It is true , thank you very much for everything, and if you ever need help do not hesitate to ask " I said

Winston : " they have a safe return," I said

Steel : " thanks, no see you later " I said

Dux : " I hope you recover soon Humphrey " said

Humphrey : " Thanks" I said, then watched as the two packs they went in different directions

Kate : " and you want to do ," I asked , after the two herds were out of sight

Humphrey : " I do not know , maybe take a walk , or watch the puppies play," said

Kate : " I like the idea of the ride ," I said smiling

Humphrey also smiled and approached the puppies, and asked , "want to go for a walk with us "

Tristan: " We can go swimming in the lake on the way " I asked

Humphrey : " I do not see why not, is starting to make some heat," I said, smiling , " but do you think Kate " I asked

Kate : " I think a good idea," I said smiling

Tristan: "Yes" I said excitedly

Humphrey : " we " I told them happy, and we all started out for a walk , during which Kate and I enjoyed the view and change of scene , while the puppies were running around everywhere, " will have power " I told Kate

Kate : "Yes they have it, but it's good , so we know they are growing strong and healthy " I said smiling

Humphrey : "it is true , is a good sign," I said smiling

Kate : " think it's too early to ask what range they want to have " ask

Humphrey : " I think if you have just four and a half months , and school does not start until alpha in a little less than a year " to explain

Kate : "You're right ," I said

Humphrey : "you have to let them enjoy their childhood " said

Kate smiled knew it would be a good father , and so far has shown very good, we walked to the lake, but before he took the water puppies told them so motherly , "remember to stay in the deep zone lake "

Reiz , "But Mommy ," I protest

Humphrey : "Do whatever he gave his mother only wants the best for you," I said with calm and affectionate tone

Reiz , "OK " I said

Kate then watched as the cubs ran to the lake, where they jumped in, and some began to play while others were just swimming , "let's join the fun " I said to Humphrey

Humphrey : " I'm behind you," I said smiling , we both got to the lake where we started playing with the puppies, clear to me I had to take it easy due to my condition, to be honest I have long felt as vulnerable , I did not care because I was with my family , the only thing that worried me was if anything happened it would not be able to protect them , I would give my life for them, but if not enough

Kate : I saw that Humphrey was staring at nothing , lost in thought , I approached him caress me with his hand, " you're worried about ," I asked

Humphrey : I came back to reality and looked at Kate , " it's nothing" I said

Kate : " I know when you lie , you know very well that you can always count on me " I said with affection

Humphrey : "You're right , I know I can count on you " I said with a small smile

Kate : "and that is what worries you ," I asked

Humphrey : " I fear not being able to protect them in my current state " to explain

Kate : " I know you care so much for us , but now you're the one that needs to be cared for and protected , and you can trust that I will if it kills me " I said

Humphrey : "That 's what I fear ," I said quietly

Kate : "Do not worry so much , remember that we are safe within the herd " I said in a comforting tone

Humphrey : "It is true , I suddenly care a lot " I said

Kate : "okay worry about which one you want , but we must not be so paranoid " I said the last part jokingly

Humphrey : I laughed a little and said " you're right , now we continue to enjoy time with the puppies "

Kate : " well spoken " I said happily , played about an hour before we went and sat on the shore to encircle us , and enjoy the sun on our skin , so we stayed a while, until I saw that the puppies were asleep , usually would charge back to our cave but as Humphrey was not able to do so , not to mention that had grown considerably , we decided to wake them up , "Star, Hope, Reiz awake " I said fondly , as he moved softly

Humphrey : "Nova , Silver , Tristan , wake up " I said fondly , as he moved smoothly

Kate : none of the puppies , they want to get up , " we do" I asked Humphrey

Humphrey : " do not know" I said , look around , and saw the lake, and a mischievous smile grew on my face , " you're thinking the same as me " I asked

Kate : Look at where Humphrey looked and understood your idea, " let's do it " I said with the same mischievous smile , picked up two pieces of bark a little water about puppies approach

Humphrey : " to the count of three , one two ... three," I said and both threw water on awakening immediately puppies

All puppies jumped to feel the water on their coats

Silver : "what " I exalted

Star: " because we are wet " ask them confused

Nova: going to make a suggestion until I heard someone laughing about us, when you look from where the laughter I saw mom and dad on the floor laughing uncontrollably , " you did " ask them

Kate kept laughing so I just nodded

Humphrey : I calm down a bit , and I said , " I'm sorry , but did not want to wake up"

Star: "know how ugly it is to be awakened that way," I said annoyed

Kate : I calm down and said , "if you know , your grandparents Blaze and Luna did a couple of times when we trained "

Tristan: " then why did " they ask

Humphrey : "because they were right , it's fun " I said releasing another laugh

Kate : " true " by joining told the little laugh with Humphrey

Puppies , they looked and exchanged sly smiles

Humphrey : I saw that suddenly were not watching with a sly smile , " because we look so " they ask , but immediately jumped on us

Nova: jump on our potatoes, and started to tickle

Kate : "stop please " I asked

Silver : tickling still a rare until Pope , gave a little cry of pain , immediately we went down remembering I still hurt, " you okay dad " I asked concerned

Humphrey : "Do not worry , it was just too much laughter," I said as I tried to stop

Kate : Humphrey help to stand , " I think you better go back to the cave to rest " I suggested

Humphrey : " good idea," I said, then we all headed to our cave, a few days ago had left the cave where he was staying Scoot , for two reasons, the first was because I missed our cave , and the second was because Scoot had be returned to the first valley morning when we arrived at the cave Kate helped me climb up in the bed sheets , "thank you ," I said , licking her cheek

Kate : "There is that , I'm coming , I'm going to get dinner ," I said with affection

Humphrey nodded, and watched as she left , I leaned back as he watched the puppies

Nova: Pope approached us and said sincerely , " sorry I hurt you "

Humphrey : I gave them a warm smile and said fondly , " do not worry about it , just remember the next time , I'm not yet fully healed "

Reiz : " you're not annoying " I asked

Humphrey : " Of course not , it was just a little accident " I said smiling , " I also know they are good puppies , and I know I do not have bad intentions " I said affectionately

Puppies, smiled when her father was not upset , and when I heard what I thought of them , shortly after Kate arrived dragging a caribou

Kate : " to dinner " I said smiling

Humphrey : I woke up , I approached Kate and sat down beside her, "looks very hearty " I told

Kate : I smiled and said " thank you" then everyone started eating , when we finished we sat down to see like the stars were coming out , I remembered that in a serious stories full moon days , and had been a while since we howl together, then I saw that the puppies were starting to fall asleep , so I walked to the cave and went to bed , to get a good night sleep , puppies , immediately fell asleep , leaving only us both awake , " good night, you love you " I said affectionately

Humphrey : " I love you too, and get some rest ," I said with affection, then we kissed , and fell asleep

Kate : I woke up first to feel the rays of the sun against my face, blink a few times , and looked around to find Humphrey and puppies , sound asleep , I would lie down and sleep a little more with them, but had some business to attend to , with respect to the pack, before the dismissal of Scoot , I know Humphrey accompany me , but I had to move from one place to another, which can be bad in its current condition , too, convinced they take time off until you get better, I gave him a goodbye kiss the puppies , even asleep , and then one by Humphrey , as I was leaving I stopped to feel waking Humphrey

Humphrey : " where are you going , honey ," I asked

Kate : " I have some duties to fulfill alpha head " explain

Humphrey : " you want to go with you ," I offered

Kate smiled and said , " we talked about this "

Humphrey : "it is true , but do not say I did not try ," I said smiling

Kate : "see you in the afternoon," I said lovingly , then kissed him and left the cave

Humphrey : as it was still early , decided to go to sleep a little longer with the puppies, after a few hours , I awoke , feeling the puppies , gently pushing me , " good morning " I said , yawning a little

" Good morning papa" said the puppies

Reiz : "Where 's Mom , I did not see when I woke up ," I asked

Humphrey : " you are on alpha head some issues , but we will see in the afternoon," I explained , "want breakfast," I ask

Tristan: "Yes, I have hunger " said

Silver : " you and your appetite " said

Tristan was about to answer , when suddenly I heard a stomach growl Silver , "it seems that I am not the only hungry" I said, smiling , and all my brothers started laughing

Silver : I blushed deeply , ashamed

Humphrey : I laughed slightly and said , " and bring the caribou leftover from yesterday " , then headed to the room, where we keep the food , picked up what was left of caribou and near them , was a little less than the half , so I distributed the meat among the pups , when I saw them starting to eat, smiled and began to eat the little meat was left, that was the least appetizing , but I did not care if my puppies , ate well , when finished, ask them " who want to do until you get your mother "

Nova: " We can go play with the other puppies ," I asked

Humphrey : " of course, but if others want " I said looking at the other puppies

Silver : " Sounds Funny " I said

Star: " I like the idea," I said cheerfully

Hope: " vote yes" I said cheerfully

Tristan: "Yes" I said excitedly

Reiz : " I'm okay " I said

Humphrey : " then it is a fact," I said happy, then we go to areas of the gardens , where they should be puppies , or some of them

**¿When fully recover Humphrey ? , ¿When will try to save Toocs of darkness ? Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**

Originally planning that this chapter would be longer, but for lack of time I decided to publish it in two parts, not leave them on standby


	93. recovered

**The duty of Humphrey**

Here's the next chapter, and so far the longest with more than 4.9K words , hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate

P.V. Humphrey

When we got to the gardens , you can see many puppies , playing everywhere, including my nephews , "should be a busy day ," I thought , " go play " I told the puppies , and I saw smiled and went to play , and had made quite a few friends , so I was happy for them , some more than others , Nova and Reiz were more sociable , while Hope was the most shy , but still had friends , usually made a large group and played, but sometimes also divided into several groups and played different games , I went to the omegas that were taking care that they were old friends , "Hi Ace , Flower " the greet

Ace: " Hi Humphrey , you're doing here," I said

" My puppies , their friends wanted to play , and I thought some of them would be here " to explain

Flower : "It is strange to see you as a parent, do not over a year , were a simple omega " said

"It is true , as things change " I said

Ace : "And as you went " I asked

" Better, and I can not move without help, but I still have some time to be one hundred percent " to explain

Flower: " I 'm glad you're better," I said smiling

" I can ask you something " I ask

Flower: "that is" asked

"Because there are so many puppies here " I ask

Ace: " I'm not sure , but I know that all the alphas and omegas were several really busy today " to explain

Flower: " if we think we 'd be in the same " I said

" Kate convinced me to take some time off until it is recovered" to explain

Ace: " is the best , you should not try so hard is not good for health," said

"In that they are right " I said

Flower: " well we like some company ," I said smiling

I smiled , and kept talking for some time , they were tending the gardens , because they were the older omegas of the pack, I heard you were coming , so I was glad for them , I remembered that they did not meet until they were joined by Western and Eastern packs because each belonged to one of the two , at least notice it was already noon, " I think I will look for the puppies, Kate told me we would be in the afternoon," I said

Ace: "Okay, we talk to you later " I said

Flower: "If it was a pleasure talking to you , see you later " I said smiling

"See you " I said and went for the puppies, do not delay in finding them, because you never take your eyes off me, I saw that they were playing a game of trapped , with many friends, "Nova , Silver , Reiz , Tristan , Hope , Star, time to go " I said , I saw goodbye to their friends, and they approached me, " let her mom told her to meet me in the afternoon, " I said

Reiz : "where we will be with mom " I asked

" I do not know , do not ask , but I think it should be in our cave," I said , I saw the puppies , nodded and continued on our way to our cave, when I got Kate ROSTE pending while the puppies were playing each other , after a few minutes , I watched Kate enter the cave , with a freshly caught caribou , "Hi honey, how was " I said, as she licked her cheek

Kate : " a busy morning but well , enjoy lunch and dress " I said

I smiled and we all approach the caribou

Kate : "Remember , when we finish eating we go downtown to say goodbye Valley Uncle Scoot " I reminded

We all nodded and started eating , when we finished we left the cave towards the center of the valley, " Kate , I can ask you something " I asked

Kate : " of course it is " I said

" Because all the alphas and omegas several have been so busy today ," I asked , because it was a bit strange considering we had so many wolves, and tasks are managed in an equitable

Kate : " is that by combining the herds , has created quite a mess " to explain

" I understand ," I said , when we reached the valley , we saw everyone gathered to say goodbye to Scoot , we went through the crowd until , as were his closest friends, " beware Scoot , thank you very much for everything," I said honestly

Scoot : " it was not my duty to protect my brother," I said

Kate : " Thanks anyway , saved many lives , including my beloved " I said as I stroked Humphrey

Scoot , " but I did not just , you two helped a lot," I said smiling

" Beware " said

Scoot : " I say the same thing , and remember you owe me a visit to discuss Toocs " I said

Kate : " we will do as soon Humphrey cure" said

Scoot : " I knew you'd say that ," I said smiling

Kate : I smiled , then I saw the puppies took leave of the

Scoot : When I finish firing of puppies, I said out loud for all to hear "until then , take care "

After he said that , we saw how faded , I saw many surprised faces including puppies, but for me as it had become fairly routine , then went back to our cave , as Kate , wanted to rest a bit after the long morning , " Kate , I feel pretty useless , seeing everybody busy doing something," I said with a sigh

Kate : " Do not say that , you are very useful, even much more than many wolves together, but you need to rest , and do not worry I do not mind the extra duty , I can handle it with no problems," he said with affection

" Thanks , you make me feel much better," I said with a smile , " of course, when you think everything is normalized ," I asked

Kate : " what do you mean normal" I said playfully

I laughed slightly and said smiling " as normal as can be "

Kate : I chuckled , and I replied " I would say in a week because you ask "

" I just wanted to keep this in mind , I have something planned for puppies " said

Kate : "and that is " I asked curious

I whispered my idea to Kate , so that the puppies did not find out , because I wanted to surprise

Kate : "It is a good idea , you can even invite Hutch" I suggested

" I had not thought , but I'm okay " I said, smiling , when we reached our cave , Kate lay on the bed of leaves, while I went to the puppies, " can play, but keep noise to a minimum , do not go of the cave , without telling us without permission , your mom is tired of duties was morning and want some sleep, I 'll be accompanying " I said

Nova: "okay dad , we will be as quiet as possible," said

I smiled and said " have fun " , then I lay down beside Kate, where we took a little nap , when we wake up we saw that it was starting to get dark , and the puppies were asleep in different parts of the cave , " seems they played till you drop" I said smiling

Kate : " true " I said, smiling , "you bet we see the sun , together," I said with affection

" I love " I said licking her cheek , both left the cave and walked to a nearby hill where we sat to see the commitment of the sun

Kate leaned my head against his shoulder Humphrey, as we watched the sun bet it was nice to have this time together, when the sun went down and the moon began to rise , we decided to return to the cave and we did not like to leave alone the puppies , when we saw them still asleep , remove what was left of caribou in the room where we keep it , while the cubs woke Humphrey

" Wake up , it's time for dinner " I said fondly , as he moved gently , I saw rose and let out a small yawn, then we all approach the caribou, and started eating , when we finished them ask the puppy " and they did while sleeping "

Tristan: " we played several games until we fell asleep ," I said smiling

Kate : " that's fine, and had fun " I ask

Star: "Yes, quite ," I said cheerful

" I think we better go to sleep " I suggested

Kate : " I think you're right ," I said

Silver : "before we could tell a story " I asked

"Of course , that kind of history " ask them

Reiz : " tell us some of his adventures " I asked

Kate : Humphrey and I looked , I saw that Humphrey nodded with a smile and ask them , "what adventure want to hear"

Star: " few have made " ask them

Kate : "enough , is the trip to Idaho, or is the time that his father saved me from a hunter , or when facing a rival pack and his father faced twenty wolves while injured , is also when we travel first to the herd center, when we found the breast of his uncle Garth , our final test of alphas level three when faced with a wolf who wanted to kill his father for being with me , when faced with a, when we met uncle Scoot , when the herd faced herd to another rival, whose leader had the same skills from his father, among others, " I said, almost breathless at the end

I saw the puppies, their eyes and mouths open in surprise

Hope: " all these adventures , had " I said surprised

" We had more but those were the highlights " I said smiling

Kate : " and they want to hear " I ask

Silver : " I would like to hear Uncle Scoot " I said

Tristan: "I'd rather test the alpha end of level three," I said

Hope: "what the breast of Uncle Garth " I said

Reiz , " which faced the first herd rival" I said

Star: "The journey to the center sends " I said

Nova: " when faced A" I said

Kate : " we only have time for a story , tonight " I said

I saw the puppies, started arguing , luckily my forte was breaking fights, " how about this , if they have the hunter , and the next morning , and so on " I suggested , saw as puppies , they began to think and then accepted

Kate : I began to tell , we made a run to the feeding, when the hunter with a gun pointed at me as Humphrey stood in the path of the bullet saving my life , as we attacked the hunter, and as he recovered from the near-fatal wound , sure I left out many things and details, I know it was not good to tell

Star: "real you received a breast shoot to protect " I said surprised

" Of course , never let anything hurt her , the girl I love," I said giving him a quick kiss

Nova: " and yet you could get up and scare the hunter " I said impressed

"To be honest I do not remember very well how I did it " I said

Kate : "it is time to sleep," I said

Reiz : " we can not stay awake a little longer, for another story " I asked

"Go to bed , remember that mom has to get up early tomorrow , and need to rest," I said

Tristan: " okay dad " I said

I smiled and we all lay down on the bed sheets , " bunas evening everyone " I said fondly

Kate : " having sweet dreams " I said fondly , and after we wished good night, fell asleep , then I went to Humphrey , " sleep well " I said fondly

" You too, I love you " I said lovingly

Kate : " I love you too " I said lovingly , kissed her goodnight, and fell asleep

P.V. Normal one week later

Humphrey : I just woke up when the sun's rays hit my face, in the last few days I felt my energy back, and I felt stronger today than ever before, the last time I checked my wounds still had half , but since I woke up so well and full of energy , I should get my quick healing , which resulted cure already, or at least most , decided to get up , being careful not to wake anyone and go see the sunrise , a few days ago all the snow had melted with all , and spring was already in shape, " I can not believe that I spent a year " thought

Kate : When I woke note that Humphrey was not , look around , and saw the puppies , even asleep , when I saw the entrance I saw him sitting watching the sunrise , I woke up with care not to wake the puppies and I approached Humphrey

Humphrey : " good morning beautiful " I said warmly

Kate : " good morning handsome" I said affectionately , as I sat beside her, " enjoying the view " I asked

Humphrey : " instead of the day" I said smiling

Kate : " that is special about this day ," I asked

Humphrey : " remember last year happened two days after all the snow melted " asked

Kate : after I said that, I got to thinking , until I came to my mind that meant, " and spent a year " I said surprised

Humphrey : "Yes, a whole year since we returned from Idaho, not amazing " I said smiling

Kate : "Wow it is, and much has happened since then," I said as I stroked him

Humphrey : "Yes, very good things, and find my parents , our wedding, and the birth of our puppies ," I said smiling at the memories

Kate : "It is true , and some not so good " I said remembering all the challenges and battles that have had to face

Humphrey , " but at least the face together ," I said smiling

Kate : "It is true , as you said a year ago, Kate and Humphrey adventurers the world," I said smiling

Humphrey smiled to hear

Kate : " and how you feel ," I asked

Humphrey : " great, I feel that I recover all my might ," I said smiling

Kate : " Great" I said with joy

Humphrey : " I also believe that my quick healing ability and due to take effect ," I said smiling

Kate : " We can go where Sally and Rick to get checked " I suggested

Humphrey : " I think a good idea, then we could visit our family ," I said smiling

Kate : " want to plan a surprise for puppies , no" I said

Humphrey : "Yes, but I want to say hello ," I said smiling

Kate : " I feel good , and also I wanted to say hello to everyone," I said smiling

Humphrey : "If we must seize all are gathered" I said, smiling , then I felt that the puppies were starting to wake up, both walked in and saw a Nova Silver and stretching , " good morning sleepy " I said fondly

Kate : " good morning " I said affectionately

Nova: " good morning dad " I said , yawning

Silver : " good morning " I said as he stretched

Humphrey : " Your mother and I are going to hunt us not linger , do not get out of the cave , while we're " told

Nova: "Okay Dad," I said

Humphrey nodded and Kate and I went out of the cave

Kate : "I feel in a position to hunt " I asked a little worried

Humphrey : "of course, also needed to stretch my muscles ," I said as I stretched a bit, to make her laugh

Kate : I laughed a little and said , "Okay, but be careful "

Humphrey : " I'll have it " I said with a smile

Meanwhile in the cave

Star: I woke up I saw that neither father nor mother were in the cave , "where is dad and mom " I ask my brothers who were awakening

Silver : " went hunting , we were told not to go out of the cave while they were " told

Tristan: " As you think delay " ask them

Nova: " I do not know , but should not be much , remember that breast takes only a few minutes capturing a caribou , and with help from dad to be much faster," I said

Reiz : " I can not wait to leave and seek adventure like our parents " I said excitedly

Nova: " I do not " I said excitedly

Hope: " but it is very dangerous," I said

Silver : " That did not stop our parents and we did not stop us," said confident

Hope: " yes, but are dad and mom , no wolves in Jasper strong business and that they" told

Nova: " Yeah but someday I'll be as strong as them," I told them happy, then felt someone enter the cave , when we wander our parents , carrying a large caribou, " that told big surprise

P.V. Kate

We were walking back to the cave with a fairly large caribou , " this is enough for today " said proud of the prey caught

Humphrey : " if it is big enough" I said smiling

" You think you are doing the puppies " I asked

Humphrey : "If you are not sleeping , chances are they are playing a game ," I said

"It is true , remember that time," I said happy memories

Humphrey : "If I remember, going almost every day to the cave of alpha head to see if you wanted to play with me " I said, smiling at the memories

"It is true , good times " I said stroking against his side

Humphrey : " but now are better " I said licking her cheek

I smiled and said "it is true , because we are together , and we have six beautiful puppies " , continue walking until we were near the entrance , we stopped because we heard the conversation of the puppies , listen to Hope said , " but it is very dangerous " what I call our attention immediately , paid attention and listened to the rest of the conversation

Humphrey : Nova smiled when I heard that he wanted to be as strong as us, " let's go " I suggested

" We " I said, smiling after hearing what the puppies , say about us

Humphrey : " We brought the breakfast " I said showing them the huge caribou

Tristan: "Wow that's great " I said surprised

"If we thought it was good to bring a big one , not to be thought of the food the rest of the day" to explain

Star: " but where they found this big " ask them

" I was in the middle of the herd of caribou , so it took us a little" I told

Silver : " broke into the demand for caribou , killed one and not a stampede " I said surprised

Humphrey : "in fact, infiltrate the herd was easy, but when we kill the caribou , unleashed a small stampede " I said with a nervous smile

Star: " and well " I said worried

"Do not worry it is not the first time we are facing a stampede," I said smiling

Humphrey : " true " I said

"Let's eat," I suggested , saw that all nodded and sat around Caribou

Nova : When we finished eating they ask , " that we do today"

Humphrey : " we thought it would be good to visit our family," I said

Tristan asked " when you refer to all of our family "

"At all " I said smiling

Reiz : "yes, I would play with grandparents " I said smiling

Hope: " I want to play with our cousins " I said cheerful

Silver : "sounds like a plan " I said

"But before we go to the cave of the healers , to review his father " told

P.V. normal

Nova: "okay mom " I said

Kate : all came out of the cave towards Sally and Rick , was a walk only five minutes until we got to the cave, " Sally , Rick " the call

Sally : " Hi Kate , Humphrey " be greeted as he left with Rick

Rick : " offered to them " politely ask them

Kate : " we came to see if they can check Humphrey " I said

Sally : " of course we are unemployed , continue " I said , I saw nodded and went along with her cubs , " Humphrey lie down there," I said

Humphrey nodded and did what he said , I saw Rick , came over and began to remove the leaves used as bandages , "and have been , long time no speak " I said

Sally : "not much , just enjoying being with my partner " you happy

Humphrey : " married when " they ask very surprised

Sally : "It was during the week you were in shock " to explain

Rick : "It is true , I suggested at the beginning of this week , and we got married the day before you woke up " to explain

Humphrey : "Go , therefore congratulations to you both, hope you have a happy life together " I said cheerful

" Thank you," said the two -time

Rick : When finished remove the bandages , and I was surprised that ninety percent of his wounds had healed , "Well, Humphrey , it seems that these very well , almost fully healed these " I said smiling

Humphrey : " that good, thanks for your time " I said

Sally : " at any time " I said

Kate : we said goodbye to the two , and headed to the cave of the head alpha to visit Lilly , Garth Snow, and Storm

Humphrey : when we saw our nephews playing with Tony and Thasha while Garth and Lilly were watching , " hello to all" greet

Kate : after all we greet , ask them , " as they have been "

Lilly : "Well Kate" I said smiling , " and you" ask them

Kate : " pretty good, we just came out of the cave of Sally and Rick , and say that e is almost completely cured" I said cheerful

Thasha : " I 'm happy for you Humphrey " said

Humphrey : " Thanks" I said, then look at the puppies, they were playing together , " I can ask you something " I ask

Garth : " that is coyote " asked

Humphrey : sigh , "no matter how much you save , never leave me to call it " I asked a little tired

Garth : " do not believe " I said smiling

Humphrey : I sighed and returned to the topic, " was planning something for puppies , wanted to know if you and your puppy , wanted to join " I ask

Garth : " I do not know depends on what you plan ," I said

Humphrey : I told them my plan , but quietly so that puppies do not listen

Tony : "It's a good , plan , while we do not do " I said

Garth : " I agree , I think the puppies will enjoy it " I said

Kate : "Great, when can " ask them

Lilly : " have to do a few things , but I think we can in two days," I said

Humphrey : "then we will in two days," I said smiling , and saw everyone nodding , we talked for a while , until we decided it was time to go see Winston and Eve , we said goodbye to everyone and headed his lair , but when we saw that there was no

Kate : " I wonder where they are ," I said

Humphrey : " I do not know , but we can follow his scent " I suggested

Kate : It's a good idea, " I said, and started to follow her scent, after five minutes , we noticed the smell of Blaze and moon , in the same direction , we shrugged our shoulders and on, until we reached a flat valley , to our surprise , we saw my parents, Blaze and Moon , playing a game of golf with Marcel and Pady , "as is" I said as I approached

Humphrey : " Marcel , Pady , when they returned ' glad to see them ask them

Pady : " this morning sir, were going to greet us, but we dealt first with Winston , Eve , Blaze and Moon , so we decided to catch up with them " to explain

Marcel : " and boy were busy while we were " told

Humphrey : "If the last few months have been crazy , but everything is normal again " I said

Kate : " and had fun in Idaho " ask them

Marcel : " pretty , play golf, and almost break my best time , but that silly bird ruining my shot again " I said the last part with that annoying bird, I think he has anything against me

Silver : "who are the two birds " I asked my parents

Humphrey : "it is true , were very young then, are our old friends , helped to return to Jasper , when we moved to Idaho " I said

Pady : look closely to puppies , and said , "Go to resemble their parents "

Kate : " true " I said smiling

Humphrey : " I went over to my parents and said , " did not know they played golf, " I said

Blaze: " do not know , but we are taught

Humphrey : " rightly " I said looking at the many birds , rabbits and squirrels unconsciousness everywhere

Blaze : Look at where he was staring Humphrey and note he saw, " if I know I'm not that good" I said

Humphrey : " you just need to practice ," I said to cheer

Blaze: " true " I said with determination, as he struck the rock with his stick

Everyone watched as the rock crashed into a tree , changing its direction where everyone was , everyone ducked and covered their heads , while the rock bounced off a tree, a rock , a branch, again in a tree, and so on until an unfortunate bird was hit by this , so it fell to the ground unconscious

Moon: " maybe you should practice in a place with fewer wolves or living things around you," I said, and watched as they all began to laugh

Blaze: when everyone calmed down I said, " I love you're right ," I said

Winston : " by the way you doing here " I ask Kate and Humphrey

Kate : " We were looking for the " I told

Eve : "what " they ask

Kate : " all thought it would be good to spend some family time " I said

Winston : "is a great idea," I said cheerful

Humphrey : after a while of talking and playing with the puppies , I told them my idea , and all four agreed , and wanted to participate so I thought it was perfect , " by the way where is Andrea a while since I've seen " them ask my parents

Moon: " the last I heard is that she was seeing someone " told

Kate : "seriously , I'm happy for her," I said, then I ask , " who "

Moon: "is an alpha from here" I said, "as it was called" trying to remember, " I called Candu " I said

Humphrey : Kate and I had my eyes open in surprise , " Candu " said the two time

Moon: " yes, " I said

Kate : " since when " asked

Moon: " I think they have a week or a little less" I said

Humphrey : "Wow I did not expect that ," I said

Kate : I saw that the sun was setting and told Humphrey, " I think you better go back to the cave

Humphrey : " it's true , it's getting late ," I said looking at the sky

Winston : " I think we all need to restore " I said

Blaze: " Winston you're right , but let me just try another shot," I said

"NO! " Everyone immediately said

Blaze: I shrugged and dropped the stick

Humphrey : after that little scare we decided to return to the cave , dog on the road , I remembered that I have not yet asked Hutch , " Kate and I go back, I will ask Hutch , if you want you know " I said knowing that puppies , were listening

Kate : "see you in the cave ," I said licking her cheek

Humphrey : I went to the cave of Hutch , and Niky , when I saw them come inside with her daughter

Hutch : Humphrey saw at the entrance of our cave and said , "Hi Humphrey , happens"

Humphrey nodded and followed him inside, "Hello Hutch , Niky , Daisy " the greet

Niky : " what brings you here " I asked

Humphrey : " I need to talk privately with the two , will be quick " I told

Niky : I and Hutch , share a look, and then headed to our daughter , "Stay here baby , we soon " I said

Daisy : " according mama" I said obeying

Hutch : we went to the entrance of the cave , where we sat down and asked , "what Humphrey " I asked

Humphrey : " it's nothing serious , I just wanted to invite you to a surprise plan for puppies " I said, and then explained to them that it was

Niky : " sounds fun " I said

Hutch : " when will " ask

Humphrey : " in two days " I replied

Hutch : " perfect , so I have that day free of duties alpha" said cheerful

Humphrey : " then it's a yes " ask them

" If " they both said at the same time

Humphrey : "Great , see you in two days," I said cheerful

Hutch : "see you " I said, and came back into the cave

Humphrey : I return to the cave of Kate and myself, when I get the saw waiting , " waiting for me " I ask

Kate : "Of course , we would not dine without you " I said with affection

Humphrey : I smiled and we all sat around and started eating caribou , after dinner , we settled on the bed , because we were tired from the long day , we gave the puppies good night , and then lovingly told Kate , " rests , I love you "

Kate : " I love you too, sleep well " I said lovingly , share a kiss before falling asleep

**What will the surprise that Humphrey has planned ? , Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far  
I want to say , I plan to do this story that reaches a little over a hundred chapters , you may then remove a sequel or a prequel**


	94. threat remains

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha Omega are owned 'm Lionsgate**

P.V. Normal two days after

Kate : I woke up first this morning , I saw Humphrey and puppies , sleeping peacefully , could have left a little more sleep , but today was the day of the surprise that Humphrey was planning , so I decided to wake him, " love awakens " he said fondly , as he moved smoothly

Humphrey : I slowly opened my eyes , and yawn , when my vision adjusted I saw Kate wakes , " good morning honey," I said lovingly

Kate : " good morning , sleep well " I said

Humphrey : " if enough " I said as I stood up and stretched , careful not to wake the puppies

Kate : we sat at the entrance of the cave watching the sunrise , " well , you want to wake up to the puppies ' ask them

Humphrey : look at the position of the sun and said , "It's a little early, let them sleep a little longer ," I said

Kate : "Then let's get some breakfast while both " I suggested

Humphrey : " I took the words out of his mouth ," I said smiling

Kate : I laughed through his teeth , " let's go" I said, both came to the hunting areas and hunting groups saw ready , decided to join them to help , when we finished we had captured fifteen minutes hunting enough caribou for food the herd , picked up one of your own , we said goodbye to each other and went back to the cave, when we entered, we were not surprised to see the puppies still asleep

Humphrey : Look for the entry , "according to the sun should be around nine o'clock , you better wake " Kate told

Kate nodded and approached the puppies, to awaken , " wake angels" I said fondly , I saw the ear just moved some of them only turned

Humphrey : " looks like we have to go by a little cold water " Kate told with a wink

Kate : I understood what he wanted and I said, " it seems, I think we have a crust back here " , and I saw the puppies were raised immediately, so we chuckled

Star: "There is no need for water, we are awake ," I said still half asleep

Reiz : " So it " I said sleepily , as I leaned on Tristan , that this in turn is supported by Nova , who was leaning against Silver, who was leaning against the wall

Humphrey : I saw slowly slid until it fell over each other , Kate , and I laughed a little at the scene, when I calmed down , I said, "Come to breakfast , perhaps so they lose sleep , I saw the puppies, nodded and slowly approached the caribou

Nova : When we finished breakfast , I was more awake , I saw the entrance and saw it was earlier than we get used to waking up, " because we woke up so early " I ask

Kate : "because their father has a surprise " I said smiling

Silver : "seriously" I said excitedly

Humphrey : " so " I said smiling

Hope , " which is" ask them excited

Humphrey : " teach them to fish" I said smiling

Tristan: " it's fish" asked

Humphrey : " is like hunting fish " to explain

Nova: " sounds interesting," I said

Humphrey : " also go to their uncles , cousins , grandparents , and Hutch , Niky and Daisy" I said

Hope : "It is a great plan ," I said cheerfully

Kate : "So, we , we said that we would find all the territory south lake " I said , after all still up there, it was a twenty minute walk , when we arrived , we saw my parents , as Blaze and Moon waiting , " good morning " I said cheerful

Winston : " Good morning everyone , they're ready " I said smiling

"Yes" said the puppies while

Humphrey : " that well , but still need to wait for the other " I said, just then came Hutch , Niky , and Daisy, " good morning " to be greeted

Hutch : " good morning , we are ready " they ask

Kate : " almost still miss my sister with Garth , her cubs , Tony and Thasha " I said, while we waited we started chatting with us , while pups , playing nearby , after five minutes , I felt approaching , " and come "I told them

Hutch : " Seriously, I do not see close " I said looking around

Humphrey : " should be here in about five or six minutes," I said

Niky : "Of course we forgot their senses trained " told

Humphrey nodded, and we hope , after six minutes we saw in front of us , the forest surrounding the lake , it was one of the reasons why I chose this place for its privacy , "good night" joke

Lilly : "sorry we're late " I said

Kate : "Do not worry , just took a little over ten minutes here " I said

Humphrey : " as we came together, we can start " I said merry , the first thing we did was meet the pups , explaining how they fished , " fishing is quite simple, first you sit back against the lake , then stick your tail in the lake, and expect to feel a small bite , when the feel , pull his tail fish quickly and hit the ground until the loose " I explained , while the demonstrated

Storm: " it looks pretty easy," I said

Garth : " and it is, is just a little patience " said

Nova: " let's do it , I want to capture something for myself ," I said cheerfully

Humphrey smiled and we all sat in front of the lake, while the girls sat down near the shore and began to talk to her, after about five minutes, Reiz was the first I catch something

Reiz , "Daddy I have one," I said excitedly

Humphrey : " great now take it out and hit it against the floor," I instructed

Reiz : I did what you said , when the fish dropped my tail , I take a moment to look at my first fish , I was proud , and encouraged to continue fishing

Tristan: "Well done brother " I congratulate

Silver : "Fair enough" I said

Nova: "want a competition," I suggested

Storm class competition " asked

Nova: " whoever gets the most fish wins" I said

Reiz : " I go " I said

Storm: "me too" I said

Silver : "equal" I said

Tristan: " and me" I said

" And we " said Star , Hope , Snow and Daisy

Humphrey : "It seems that since competition began with " I told the other

Garth . " If it seems " I said

Hutch : "it is true , but it sure Daisy won, has my determination" I said

Garth : " surely going to have a good catch , but not as good as I have Storm and Snow "

Humphrey : " but I'm sure my puppies , fished more " I said smiling

Hutch : want to bet they ask

Garth : " I do not, I prefer to enjoy the day ," I said

Humphrey : " I agree with Garth , and not think it's good betting that example we give our children " I told

Hutch : "You're right about that," I said nodding

Meanwhile in the near shore

Kate : " not cute , Reiz and caught his first fish "

Lilly : " if it's too sweet " I said

Niky : "it is true , and looks to be having so much fun " I said

Thasha : "certainly was a good idea Humphrey " I said

Moon: "and came up with" I asked Kate

Kate : " I'm not sure , one day the idea just came to mind " I said

Lilly : " I'm glad you came ," I said smiling

Thasha : " by the way, as things have been with you and Humphrey " I asked , that I have not talked

Kate : " wonderful , always so loving and kind , and always puts the puppies first , and my before" I said

Thasha : " I 'm happy for you, make a good couple ," I said

Humphrey : after a few hours of fishing , I saw that it was noon , so we could have lunch with what we captured , " I think we can take a break to rest

Winston : "It is a good idea, to see all that fish made me hungry ," I said

Humphrey : "let puppies " I said

Nova: " a moment Dad" I said, and as we continue counting each fish captured , " I have four ' I said cheerful

Silver : " I three," I said

Reiz : " I have five" I said proudly

Star: " I have two," I said

Hope: " too" I said

Snow : " I have five" I said with joy

Storm: " I have three," I said

Daisy : " I have five" I said cheerful

Nova: " it seems there was a three way tie " I said

Humphrey : " it seems, but I want something I respond " I told them

Star " is Dad" the ask

Humphrey : " we're going to do with so much fish " ask them to see everything we captured " I said with a teasing tone , and saw the puppies , they laughed

Garth : " Seriously we do with both " Humphrey asked in a whisper

Humphrey : "Do not worry , we'll think of something," I said calmly , " girls eating " the call

Kate got up and went to where they were , when we saw all we caught were surprised , "Wow " I said surprised

Reiz : "Mom , look that fished " said proud , as each sat in front of a mound of fish

Kate : " I congratulate " I told them happy and proud

Humphrey : "Everyone take the fish takes your fancy , there are more than enough " I told them cheerful , I watched as they nodded and caught a fish, then settled into a circle and started eating

Nova: " I had never tasted fish before but it is very rich ," I said

Humphrey : " true is different but tasty , but also add the satisfaction of having stuck by yourself

Nova: "It is true , I feel very proud of myself to eat something that catches" I told him happy

But unknown to Humphrey and his family watched someone with bad intentions

In the dark forest

Toocs : " think for killing Night , I have prevailed , but even I have a few tricks in my arsenal" said grimly , as he watched through a special wall , (similar to that used Scoot to see the wolves from the first peak) , then I saw with a devilish grin as shadow figures were 21 who were taking shape until it became wolves, " I have brought them back , to kill Humphrey " I told them explain

Everyone smiled wickedly and one of them said , " do not know how I hoped to get back at that pathetic omega "

Toocs : "then do what you want with your family," I said

Back to Jasper

Everyone had finished eating , and decided to take a nap under the shade of some nearby trees

P.V. Humphrey , in his dream

I was walking within the borders of the territory, " how I got here " I asked as I walked , I decided to ignore it, and return to the cave of Kate and me , in the way I could not help feeling that someone was watching me , even though my other senses I said otherwise , the continuous feeling when you get to the cave , I saw that there was nobody inside, " I wonder where " I said to myself , look inside the cave , when a scent hit my nose , "Oh no " I worried, was the smell of blood , but not any blood, was that of Kate , ran to where I smelled , and saw a note written in blood on the floor , " if you want to see your partner and your children again are outside the territory near the train tracks " he said, quickly began to run toward it , try looking at the road for help but did not see anyone when I saw were tied with vines against a tree , "do not worry, since the release" I said , the first thing I did was take Kate a pinecone in her mouth would not let her speak

Kate : catch my breath and said quickly, " it's a trap , go"

" I will not let " I said , trying to loosen the vines, when suddenly I was beaten with great force , which sent me a few meters next thing I knew I was being surrounded by many shadows , while trying to attack , just the crossing , but they hurt me if they could , after several minutes of receiving bumps and scratches , I pinned above the train tracks , "Do with me what you want but leave my family to go " I said

" I do not think Humphrey , we will kill you , but do not worry about your family, will care well," he said somberly a wolf approaching the

That voice was familiar but I can not remember where I was about to say something when I heard a noise, " the train " I told myself

" I think your transport go to the other world I come " said the wolf

Try to get up but it was useless , I had four wolves, when he was about to see that wolf, hear the voice of Kate

Kate : " Humphrey , wake up , wake up " said

P.V. normal back to reality

Kate : " Humphrey , wake up , it's just a nightmare," I said to see that wallowed in her sleep

Humphrey : I woke up and lift quickly, was breathing heavily , look around , and to my calm Kate and the pups were well

Kate : " quiet, it was just a bad dream " I said fondly , as she hugged him

Humphrey : I hugged her back , " I think we have to go with Scoot , ahead of schedule ," I said

Kate : I broke the hug and asked "why"

Humphrey : " I have bad feeling , think I had a vision or warning, but we have to go with the " I told him seriously

Kate : " I understand , will travel tomorrow," I said

Humphrey : I looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep , I approached the lake where I took some water , then dipped his head in the water to cool

Kate : "I feel better " once asked the head of the water bag

Humphrey : " if enough " I said more calmly

Kate : " I think we need to wake the others " I suggested

Humphrey : "it is true it's getting late ," I said

Kate : both closer and we begin to awaken to all after one minute everyone was awake

Winston : " I think we need to bring us back to our caves , it's getting late," I said

Garth : " I agree, but we do with all that fish " they ask

Humphrey : " that's easy, let the surplus in supply areas , so you will not miss " to explain

Tony : "It's a good plan back pass by there " I said

Kate : " One more thing , tomorrow we'll go where Scoot " to alert them

Eve : " I thought it would come in a week" I said a little confused

Humphrey : " well it was supposed , but arose something important " I said

Blaze: "that is" ask them

Humphrey : I sighed " I had a dream , more like a nightmare or something else if I have" I said, for the puppies , not understood and not to worry

Moon: " Do not tell me you had one you know ," I said , knowing that would not scare the puppies

Humphrey nodded and said , " that's why it is important to talk with Scoot , if my dream is true , I can not do anything against the threat coming "

Tony : " then it is important to be " told

Kate : "If we leave first thing tomorrow " to explain

Winston : " I hope it's nothing serious," I said

Humphrey : "me too" I said

**¿Who will these wolves who brought Toocs? , ¿and that relationship will be with Humphrey ? , ¿Scoot May give answers to Humphrey , will it be able to protect your family ? , Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how you think of the story so far**


	95. shadows

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. Normal next day

Humphrey : I woke up pretty early in the morning and it was pretty hectic because I had that nightmare again , I sat and watch as the sun rose , "who will be those wolves " Ask me never had the chance to see them in the face, I knew I had to go where Scoot , surely I can give some explanations , I saw Kate and cubs , were still sound asleep , knew he could not go back to sleep , so I decided to go get some breakfast , when I returned , I saw that they were still asleep , so I'm not surprised considering that the sun barely just out , leave the caribou in the room where we kept the food and lay down next to Kate lost in my thoughts , the most haunted in my mind was because my dream could not hurt , and because I had known the voice of the wolf

Kate : When I woke up , I saw that Humphrey had a blank stare and was deep in thought , " good morning love " I said sweetly

Humphrey : I came back to reality and saw Kate looking at me fondly , " good morning beautiful , sleep well " I said

Kate : " pretty good, and your " I asked

Humphrey knew he could not lie , because he would know immediately, "more or less , I had the same nightmare that yesterday " I said

Kate : " so bad it was" prompted

Humphrey : "Yes" I said

Kate : "You want to tell me about it " I asked

Humphrey nodded and told him my nightmare in the end I said sadly "did not know what I felt useless , he could do nothing "

Kate : I felt really bad about was an ugly nightmare , "do not worry , probably Scoot , we will explain things ," I said

Humphrey : " I hope so " I said

Kate : "Quiet, we're a team , we can with this," I said with affection

Humphrey : I smiled and said " thank you"

Kate : "nothing , always be with you , now let's get some breakfast," I said

Humphrey : "Do not have to worry about that because caze something " I said

Kate : "seriously" said

Humphrey : "Yes, I woke up early in the nightmare, and I decided to take to bring the breakfast " explain

Kate : "Well , then wake the puppies " said

Humphrey : "It is a good idea," I said, then everyone went to wake each puppy , then remove the caribou he had kept this morning , " go to breakfast " I said while handing caribou, when we finished eating I asked them " are ready "

Star : "that Pope " asked

Humphrey , " to go to visit his uncle Scoot " I reminded

Silver : "it is true , but because we are ahead of schedule " ask them

Humphrey , " is that I have to talk to about something important " to explain

Reiz , "on which" ask them curious

Kate : "we can not tell , but it is important" to explain

Nova: "because " they ask

Humphrey : "is a very important issue , and are too young to know, but trust us " to explain

Hope: "please" I asked

Kate : "No , please trust us, will explain them when it's all over " I said

Humphrey : " we do it because we love " I said

Tristan: " trust you " I said smiling

Humphrey : " please understand " I said

Kate nodded, and said " we have a long way to go "

Hope: "where the guy lives Scoot " ask them

Humphrey : " like a day and a half or two northward trek " I said

Silver : " so far" I said

Kate : "It's more about that by the territory of the Central sends " I said

Nova: "it is true , do not be lazy brother," I said laughing a little

Silver : I blush a little

Humphrey : " and stop bothering your brother," I said calmly

Nova: "sorry dad ," I said

Humphrey : "Okay son," I said smiling

Kate : " come on, you have to start walking as soon as possible if we want to get to where Uncle Scoot " I said

Reiz : " we " I said excited

Humphrey nodded and started walking , when we bequeath to the mountain , I said, " here, and carefully " and showed them the way to the cave

Hope: " it's this " they ask with a little fear

Kate : "Yes, but do not worry , we will protect you " I said with a smile

Tristan: " how long is " ask them a little scary

Humphrey : " runs across the mountain" to explain

Reiz , "but we can not see past a certain distance" I said nervous

Kate : "Do not worry , your father if you can see there, no matter how dark it he will lead us " to explain

Nova: " you " I asked surprised

Humphrey : " of course, is one of my skills," I said smiling

Silver : "Great " I said

Humphrey : I smiled and said, "Now let's go", all began to walk inside the cave, as we moved the light became increasingly limited, I felt like puppies, getting closer and closer to us, probably because they were a little scared, I started to use my full potential, and I could see everything clearly

Nova: I saw dad eyes were shining, and asked , "because your eyes shine"

Humphrey : "indicate that I am using my potential " to explain

Star: "and because you use it " I asked

Humphrey , " to see clearly the way " to explain

Kate : "It is better to go " I said

Humphrey nodded and kept walking , but after several minutes , I said " Stop "

Kate : "what " I asked

Humphrey : " remember the big hole that we found the first time " I asked

Kate nodded

Humphrey : " we have reached that point," I said, "follow the sound of my voice without exception " I said in a serious tone , and I could see that they all nodded , talk to guide them , for sure until we all went through fine, " ready , we can relax and the only danger " I said

Hope: "There is no danger ," I asked

Humphrey : " There are some rocks in the road where you can hit , but nothing too dangerous," I said

Tristan: "That's a relief," I said with a sigh

Silver : "Do not worry so much brother , mom and dad will protect us from any danger," I said confidently

Star: "Of course he will, true," I said

Kate : "It is true , we will protect them from any danger," I said with affection

Humphrey : " I would never let anything bad happen to them " I told them , I saw smiled and kept walking , after a few hours , we stopped to rest

Star: "Hope you" I asked to know who was on my side

Hope: "If I am I because you ask sister " I said

Star: "for nothing , I just wanted to know who was next to me " to explain then I thought of something and I grew a mischievous smile

Humphrey : I saw that Star was smiling mischievously , " I do not like " I told myself

Star: I spent my leg gently across the shoulder and touch Hope

Hope: " you need Tristan" was asked to believe that the

Tristan: " that I am here , I said almost opposite

Hope: "Silver " ask

Silver : " not me , I'm next in Tristan" said

Hope: "Nova , Reiz " ask a little nervous

Nova: " not me , I'm next to Dad ," I said

Reiz , " and mom beside me " I said

Hope: I felt again that touched my shoulder and I ran to Dad , screaming with fear

Humphrey : I hugged her tightly, and try to calm her down , " quiet and honey," I said sweetly

Kate : I heard a laugh, that I recognized as a Star , "Star , you did this," I said firmly

Star: street I noticed immediately as I heard mama , talk seriously , " and - I, I " stutter

Kate : "Star , do not lie " I said firmly , and with a voice slightly elevated

Star: "If I did mama" I confessed , while ears had flattened against my head

Humphrey : " I want you to give an apology to your sister, scared the hell " I said earnestly

Star: " I'm sorry sister, I did not want to scare you so much , although it would be fun ," I said

Hope: " promise not to do it again ," I asked

Star: " I promise" I said

Hope: " I forgive you " I said smiling

Kate : " has a good heart , like you " I said to Humphrey , as he took a lick on the cheek

Humphrey : " I know , I'm proud of it," I said to Kate , then I went to Star, " ugly scare your sister , you must learn that there is a limit on the jokes, not punish you because you admitted you were brave and , and because I sincerely apologize to her, but I do not want that to happen again , "I said earnestly

Star: " I promise" I said

Kate : " I hope so " I said seriously, " now let's continue walking," I said

Humphrey : " you feel good to walk " I asked sweetly at Hope

Hope: " if Dad , I'm better now that I know it was just a joke," I said quiet

Humphrey : "then follow " I said in good humor, keep walking until I saw that the puppies were tired , " I think it would be good to stop for today," I said to Kate

Kate : " I agree, the puppies are not used to long walks

Humphrey : "stay caring for them , I'll see if I can find something to eat ," I said

Kate : " luck " I said licking her cheek

Humphrey : I returned the affection, and went to get something to eat in the cave

Kate : Find a comfortable place to spend the night and then fits the puppies, there

Reiz : "where was Dad ," I asked

Kate : " went to get something to eat dinner ," I said with affection

Nova: " you think you found something in this cave " asked

Kate : " I'm not sure , honey, but we have never been disappointed," I said

Silver : " true " I said, after a few seconds , I saw two blue dots approaching, " Dad" I said excitedly

Kate : " how was love " asks

Humphrey : " I only found a few field mice " I said a little sad

Kate : "No matter be enough ," I said sweetly

Humphrey smiled and delivered a mouse to each, then I watched as they began to eat , what they do not say , is that I could only find seven , so I did not eat that night, but I did not care if my family if I could some dinner , then went to bed together , with the puppies, in the middle of the two, " sleep well " I said fondly , I saw smiled and fell asleep

Kate : " you rest , I love you " I said lovingly

Humphrey : " I love you too , get some rest ," I said lovingly , then shared a kiss, and we both fell asleep

Meanwhile in the dark forest

Toocs : I saw the sun set went to opening night, " it's time " I told my shadow wolves

" We can finally kill Humphrey " said one of them , with an evil grin

Toocs : " not yet , I want you to suffer much , going to attack him, but do not kill him , instead taking the life of his beautiful companion , or any of the puppies " I said with an evil grin

" Then sir," said one of them

Toocs : " do not forget you have until dawn, you can not be in the sunlight," I reminded them , I saw that nodded and ran

The wolves ran tirelessly half the night , did not feel tired because they were lonely souls in bodies made of shadow

" It's finally time to pay Humphrey " one of them said , as he prepared to attack, but when they looked it was , " where he went , quick look through all the caves of the territory" ordered the wolf, all others nodded and began looking

Meanwhile in the dark forest

Toocs : I saw what they were doing , I hit my forehead with my legs and said , "stupid " , quickly mentally call " stupid , he and his family are not in the territory of the great herd of Jasper " I said

"Then where are " wonder one of the wolves

Toocs " are in the tunnel , crossing the mountain to the first valley " to explain

" We ride " said one of them

Toocs " hurry the sun is soon out " alert them

" Yes sir " said one of the wolves, and started running towards the mountain

Meanwhile in the tunnel that crosses the mountain

Humphrey : I went to wake up from this nightmare because I had no idea what time it was , but supposed to be early in the morning , I saw Kate and puppies , even fast asleep , so I decided to lie down and wait for them to wake

In the near the entrance of the cave

It took about an hour to find the cave , while walking in the dark one of the wolves , he fell through the hole near the top of the cave, screaming in surprise

" And come out " one of them shouted , annoyed , and the wolf jumping from wall to wall climbing out , " I'm sorry I did not see " said the wolf , "no more delays , we have to go by Humphrey and his family" said the first wolf annoying

Where Humphrey

Humphrey : I heard the echo of a cry in the back of the cave , I paid attention , and I could barely hear a conversation, how little scope to hear it was something to go by Humphrey and his family, " we have to move " thought , and started to wake Kate , " Kate wakes up" I said as I gently moved

Kate : "what " I asked to see him worried

Humphrey : " I think someone 's coming for us " to explain

Kate : " because you say " I asked

Humphrey : "I heard two wolves talking to the back of the cave , saying that you should go for Humphrey and his family" to explain

Kate : " That's not good , we have to wake up to the puppies , we should not be far from Scoot " said

Humphrey nodded and started to wake the puppies

Silver : "what Dad" asked

Humphrey : "We have to get moving if we want to get fast where Uncle Scoot " I told them , I saw that the puppies, nodded and started walking , after several hours , I felt that the wolves were closer , " the feeling " I asked Kate

Kate : "If I feel , think I 'll be in time " I asked concerned for the safety of the puppies

Humphrey : Look carefully forward and I could see a point of light in the distance, " I can see the output is not far away, we must expedite the passage " I said

Kate : Every time we approached could see the light , but I felt that wolves were approaching quickly

Humphrey : " Kate continued with puppies, even where Scoot , will give more time " I said

Kate : " do not risk it , if we can do it," I said worried

Humphrey : " I do not come quickly , if we continue at this rate just arrive at the entrance ," he explains

Kate : "I care" I said giving him a kiss

Humphrey : when we broke the kiss I said " follow now "

Kate nodded and followed with puppies

Nova: "because it is dad " I asked

Kate : " have to address an issue , but we will see in the cave of Uncle Scoot " said

Humphrey : after a few minutes , " I saw more than ten shades of wolves approaching, " shadows, but as almost no light here, " I ask , then note that they were living shadows , as they approached me, I saw you smiling , " who are you" I asked as I stood to defend

" And you do not remember us, but sadness " said one of them , so mocking

Humphrey : I knew I'd heard that voice before, but could not remember who it was, " answer me who you are " asked again

The wolf smiled , and one of them, he said grimly , as he smiled " that does not matter , now let's kill your partner and your children "

Humphrey : " have to go through me , if they want " I growled , while potential changes to hyper

"We have orders not to attack yet, but we can make an exception," said one of them, and suddenly everyone started to pounce against

Humphrey dodged easily, but when he tried to hit the pierced , " as my dream," I told myself , I suddenly felt a small cut on my side , but thanks to my quick healing , healed almost instantly , I knew I should not continue to spend energy in attack , so I will only dodge , retreating slowly , but I knew that at least he was giving enough time for Kate and the pups , suddenly , I saw that two of the wolves were launched against me , skip avoiding them both , I could see that they chocharon and fell unconscious , "interesting , if you can hurt each other " I thought , so I had an idea incited them to attack in certain , points , that when the dodge , end up hurting one of their own , after several minutes , I saw that the strategy worked, but had little reaction time required , I kept doing it , until I realized that I was at the entrance of the cave , I saw one lunged at my I bent down and saw that went straight out of the cave, but when he left the cave, note that disappeared , and I thought " weird , I wonder if " , wait for another attack me and did the same , I saw that also disappeared , so I decided to jump out of the cave where the shadows just ended , and sunlight began , I saw that remained in the shadow and did not dare to go to where I was, " I found " I said to pleased myself

" God damn it , you won this round , but remember that we will for you, nothing is bigger than our thirst for vengeance " said one of the wolves

Humphrey : you look seriously, when a light hit a bit of my eye, look where he came from and saw it was a sort of glass , take with his mouth , and use it to reflect sunlight on those wolves , I saw disappeared as soon as the light touched them , then dropped the glass , " something tells me that it is the last time I'll see them , then I went to the cave where you spend the first valley , when it comes, I saw my family waiting for me , stop use my full potential, but I felt quite dizzy to do

Kate : I saw Humphrey , started to wobble a bit , and I quickly got to his side, to lean on me , and not fall , " are you okay " I asked concerned

Humphrey : "Do not worry , I always end up dizzy, when I use the potential hyper " explain

Kate : "And what happened to the wolves " asked

Humphrey : " I'm not sure , but what I am sure of is that they were sent by Toocs " said

Kate : " as you know " I asked

Humphrey : "First they were made of shadow wolves , and secondly because sunlight faded " explain

Kate : " Shadow Wolves , like those of your dreams " I asked concerned

Humphrey : "Yes, very similar , and like my dream , I could not touch them ," I said

Kate : " and as you beat " I asked

Humphrey : " I'm not sure if I beat them , but kept them entertained long enough, but helped to not be so bright " I said with the last part chuckling

Kate : " we go fast with Scoot , he will explain this once and for all," said

Humphrey nodded, and the eight entered the cave

Meanwhile in the dark forest

Toocs : "they are total idiots, now not only known to be behind him , but who knows how they can overcome them" very angry yell

"Sorry sir, will not happen again," said one of the wolves

"But because we're back in the forest of darkness " asked another

Toocs " is because they are already dead, they can die, at least I do not think Humphrey known as " the last part I said to myself

" They " asked one of the wolves

Toocs : " nothing , making sunlight is breaking the link that keep the world of the living" finishes explaining them

"Do not worry sir, this time we will not fail ," said one of them

Toocs : " I'll make sure of it," I said, as three figures appeared , "of all who hate Humphrey, you take the prize , so they are in charge," I said

"By which " the greatest wonder

Toocs : " Humphrey murdering " I said with an evil smile

The three smiled wickedly and one of them said, "will be a pleasure"

**¿What way is there to kill wolves Toocs shadow? , ¿Who will be the shadow wolf , and Humphrey made them? , ¿Who were the last three that brought Toocs ? , ¿Scoot, will have some answers? , Read on to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	96. answers

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Humphrey : all entered the cave, and a light began to shine ever more intense, when the light went out , I saw that we were in the first valley

Star: " what has happened " I asked confused

Kate : " we enter the first valley " explain

Tristan: " and always goes that " they ask

Humphrey : "If , as this place is in another dimension, is the only entry there " to explain

Silver : " another dimension " I said surprised

Kate : "so to speak , if " they explain

Humphrey : "Let Uncle Scoot sure , and we are waiting " I said , I saw all nodded and started walking towards his cave , luckily Kate and I even remembered the way , so we did not miss , when we reached the entrance of the cave , we saw Scoot waiting , "Hello Scoot " I greet

Kate : " Hi Scoot , good to see " the cheerful greet

Scoot : " Hi Kate , Humphrey , the felt when they reached the first valley " I said

Humphrey : "If I thought so ," I said smiling

"Hello Uncle" said the puppies, as they embraced Scoot

Scoot : " as grown " I said smiling , and saw the puppies , I smiled

Humphrey : " we need to talk urgently , there is a place where puppies , to play, to talk " I asked

Scoot : I thought for a moment and said " if any , follow me "

Kate : all start to follow Scoot , I go into the cave , we walked for a few minutes until Scoot stopped in a room , " is here " I asked

Scoot : " Yeah, it's here," I said as he entered the room

Humphrey : When we entered the room, we were surprised , room was huge, had a hole in the top to allow sunlight to enter , had a lagoon in the middle of the cave with many bushes surrounding them , some bark near lake, and there was sand around the lake, " this is amazing " I said still admiring all

Kate : " I did not expect to see something like this," I said, surprised

Scoot : " Thanks , I had plenty of free time , so you can see " I said chuckling a little, " go play puppies " I told them cheerful , I saw smiled and ran into the room

Kate : " stay here and not leave the room , we'll come to you at a time " I said

Hope: "Okay Mom ," I said as we ran to the lake

Kate : " good puppies " I said to myself while smiling

Scoot : " come on, at the meeting room " I said

Humphrey : " you have a room only meeting " I said surprised, and a little surprised

Scoot : I blushed a little and said , "Yes, I like to be organized "

Kate : "seriously you should get out more ," I said

Scoot : I sighed and said "if you know, but now we're going , it's this "

Humphrey : Scoot follow up to another room , this was a big stone in the middle that was at a certain height from the floor, when we note that had a fairly smooth grass all over the floor , Kate and I sat on one side of the rock, while Scoot , sat on the other side

Scoot : "Okay beginning Humphrey " said

Humphrey first told him what his father told me in some detail , then I told my nightmare , and my encounter with the wolves shadow , try to be as detailed as possible , so I completely understand

Scoot : listen to everything I had said , and I felt a mix of emotions , which was hoping to save my brother , fear of risk that can run Humphrey , and anger , so did my brother to bring shadow wolves

Kate : " and we do " I asked

Scoot : "where beginning " I ask

Humphrey : " you could start explaining that these wolves are shady " I suggested

Scoot : "Okay, they are souls of dead wolves , seeking revenge " I said

Kate : " Revenge for " prompted

Scoot : " revenge against Humphrey " I said

Humphrey : " against me, but because " I asked

Scoot : " I do not know , but if the could bring Toocs is because they have a lot of hatred and resentment towards you " explain

Humphrey : " I wonder who will , remember not hurt anyone , let alone killed," I said

Kate : I remembered when he said that one thing , "and that 's with all the wolves you killed when you were under the control of A" I said

Humphrey : I hit my forehead with my leg , and said " it is true , those wolves rightly barely recognize them "

Scoot : " if you were under the control of A, how many were " ask them

Humphrey : " I do not know , I do not remember when he had control," I said

Kate : " I would say between twenty and thirty " I said after making quick accounts

Humphrey : "many" I said, starting to feel bad

Kate : " do not be like , remember we talked about this, all were bad , they tried to hurt us and the herd , so that saved many lives," he said with affection

Humphrey smiled and said , " Thanks , I needed that "

Kate : " at any time " I said smiling

Scoot: 'between twenty and thirty, not so bad, really control themselves" said

Humphrey : "Thanks ... I think" I said a little confused

Kate : " but I think we should not worry about them, because you eliminated " I said smiling

Humphrey : " I'm not sure if the deleting , adding them think that only " I said

Scoot : " for misfortunes is true , when sunlight touches only return to the forest of darkness," I said

Kate : " is there any way to beat " I asked

Scoot : "can not contain , and do not tire as they have no physical body" to explain

Humphrey : "There must be some way," said

Scoot : " if any, should be reinserted kill" I said

Humphrey : "As if I can not even touch" asked

Scoot : " there are two ways , the first is to become a shadow wolf " I said

Kate : "and the second " I asked because I did not like the first

Scoot : "There is a sacred lake , if you can get some of that water , and soak your paws with it , you could hurt Shadow Wolves " explain

Humphrey : " I think I will do that," I said smiling

Kate : "Yes, I think the best option ," I said nodding

Scoot : " Perfect , I'll tell you how to get to the lake , but after we finished talking , I have a feeling it is not the only search to be undertaken " I said

Humphrey : " I thought so ," I said

Kate : " more you tell us ," I asked

Scoot : " Humphrey if you try to enter the dark forest , I have to warn you , that place is full of evil , and dangers " said

Humphrey : " I know I have to be careful when you enter , and be careful ," I said

Scoot : " is not all , there is so much evil and darkness that you can corrupt easily as it did with Toocs " explain

Humphrey : "And how long would before that happened to me " I asked

Scoot : " about ten minutes at the most ," I said

Humphrey : " maximum ten minutes, never make it ," I said alarmed

Scoot : "I know I have a good heart, and so you hold both, but it is too much evil, overwhelm anyone, even my " I told

Humphrey : " I will not take that risk, I prefer to remain vigilant every day to protect my family, to let me become evil as your brother," I said

Scoot : " supposed to say it , but let me explain finish before you make a decision," said

Humphrey : " I hear you " I said

Scoot : "if you want to get in there, I advice you look for something that symbolizes the love and kindness you feel, or someone feels about you" explain

Humphrey : I thought a moment, " this will do " I asked as he showed the bracelet , which Kate made me on my birthday

Scoot : "if it was made with love sincere , it should work " I said

Humphrey : look lovingly at Kate and said , " I am sure of that "

Kate smiled warmly after hearing that , and gave him a quick lick on the cheek , " you can bet that if " I said lovingly

Scoot : I smiled to see the two as well , "that we are left with only one thing to talk " I said

Humphrey : "that is" asked

Scoot : " the way you can have a little advantage over Toocs " I said

Humphrey : " So I would be quite useful ," I said

Scoot : " There is a kind of armor, you can protect your spells, and against some of their attacks," said

Humphrey : "Very nice , but one question ," I said

Scoot : " which " asks

Humphrey : " that is an armor " I asked

Scoot : I sighed and said slowly , " is something you put up to protect " to explain

Humphrey : " do not have to speak, we're not stupid , we do not have much experience and knowledge as you" I said annoyed at the way we explain

Scoot : " I know, but I did not resist " I said with a guilty smile

Kate : I rolled my eyes and asked , " where we found the lake and armor "

Scoot : I put a glass on the table heptagonal stone "look " I said, and the glass began to project an image on the opposite wall

Humphrey : "that is" asked

Scoot " is a map of Canada," I explained , " if they see there is this point and the other point is the location of the lake and the armor" I said

Kate : "and that this third point in the middle of the other two " I asked

Scoot : " Jasper is the park " I said

Humphrey : "The entire park is that small point ," I said surprised

Scoot : " if both places are quite far " I said

Kate : "away , practically would have to cross Canada" said

Scoot : " calm down , remember you can take them from one place to another without problem, but once there , will have to find the place on your own " to explain

Humphrey : " not exactly know where they are " asked

Scoot : " if I know, but the same thing happens in the mountains, both the lake and the armor are in some temples , that I may pass" to explain

Humphrey : " I understand , but it means that there is no evidence " said

Scoot : " if there is evidence , a question or just go both Humphrey " ask them

Kate both looked at each other and said with determination , " I will go with you, and help you"

Humphrey : " I worry about the dangers," said

Kate : " I will run the risks," he said smiling

Humphrey : "And what about the puppies, we can not leave them alone, who knows how long, Not to mention that Shadow Wolves could go for them" I said worried

Scoot : " do not think they take longer than a day in each temple," I said

Kate : "You're right we can not leave the puppies alone with these wolves less shadows, but we will do if you are when you're not , just if you could distract them , which arem us," I said with concern

Humphrey : " I do not know , you're right , I can not leave them alone with those wolves prowling " I said thoughtfully

Scoot : " I have a solution, but it is temporary " told

Humphrey : "what is " asked

Scoot : " I have a special crystal that can keep away the wolves of shade, but have limited energy " to explain

Kate : " how long it would " ask

Scoot : " depends on the range of protection" told

Kate : "and if the territory of the large herd of Jasper " I asked

Scoot : " I would say that would last around midnight, " I said

Kate : " so little " I said disappointed

Scoot : " do not blame me , its land is nearly half Jasper " I said

Humphrey : " and if you only cover areas where wolves sleep " asked

Scoot : "would last , five nights " I said

Humphrey : " perfect " I said cheerful

Kate : " I'll walk in that case , we will ask the favor to my parents , or yours, to care for the puppies, while we're gone ," I said

Humphrey : " I feel fine, just be a few hours ," I said , " but I want you to be careful " I asked in a serious tone , but with concern

Kate : " I'll have it , but I want too be careful," I asked

Humphrey : " I'll do what I can," I said smiling

Kate : "seriously" I said playfully

Humphrey : "okay , I promise " I said smiling

Kate : "Great, when we will " ask them

Scoot : "what in two days, so they can rest here , without worry " I said

Humphrey : " I feel good , do you think " I asked Kate

Kate : "Yes, it is a good plan ," I said smiling

Scoot : "Great, can stay in the same room as last time , see you for dinner," I said

Humphrey : "see you " I said, and we went to see the puppies , when we got to the room , we saw that Star, and Silver were resting in the sand , while Reiz , and Hope were swimming , and Nova and Tristan , were using the bark , such as canoes, " looks like they're having fun," I said as we approached cheerful

Silver : " so Dad ," I said smiling as I stood to greet them, I could see that my brothers did the same

Kate : " an ingenious idea," I said to Nova and Tristan

Nova: " Thanks , I thought I remembered what we did in winter," I said cheerful

Humphrey : " it is a very good idea " I congratulate

Nova: I smiled even more

Humphrey : " who wants to play a game , Berry ball " ask them

"Yes" said all the puppies , excited

Kate : "Well, we will make two teams , Nova , Reiz , it is your turn to pick the teams," I said

Nova: "okay mom " I said, then I asked Reiz , " who starts "

Reiz : " if you want to start your " I said smiling

Nova: "Okay, thanks brother " I told him happy, " mmm , I love Dad" and I saw came and sat beside me

Reiz : " I love Mom"

Nova: "Silver " I said, and when I bumped legs

Reiz : "Star"

Nova: " Hope"

Reiz : "Tristan"

Nova: " start playing " I said excitedly

Humphrey : find some berries , and put them on the floor, then grabbed one of them and gave it to Reiz , to come , three games we played , they won two team Reiz , and one was won by the team nova , but it was little difference asíamos Kate and I in the back , so that the cubs , were the most play , we very glad to see them having so much fun , after the games , we went to freshen lake , and then we lay on the sand to encircle and rest a bit

Star: " how long we'll stay " I ask

Kate : " we'll stay two days , and then back to Uncle Scoot " I said smiling

Silver : " that well , I would like to explore a bit this cave , looks very big," I said

Kate : "It is true , I also I have that curiosity , but do not get to explore alone, is so grade you may miss " I said the last piece seriously

Silver : " according mama" I said nodding

Humphrey : when you notice that the light coming through the hole in the top of the room , began to fall , I thought it best to go to the room Scoot gave us for dinner and rest , " going to the room , our for dine and relax " I told

Hope: " we can not stay in this room " ask them tenderly

Kate : " I'm sorry honey, but Uncle Scoot , and gave us a room to sleep ," I said with affection

Humphrey : " well on the day this room is perfect , but at night , it must be very cold , for that hole up" I said shaking a bit to explain better , what caused that will drop a small laugh

Star: " and what is the room " they ask

Kate : Humphrey and I stared for a moment, and asked , " remember he is"

Humphrey : " not at all and your " I asked

Kate : " I'm in the same" I said

Humphrey : " I remember is that he was near the entrance " I said

Silver : "then go to the entrance, and in the safe path is found " I said

Kate : "It is a good idea," I said, and everyone left the room , " and where was the entrance " I wondered to myself , then I remembered that when I saw this room for the first time was on my left , so when we left , we went to the right , after walking for a while , I recognized the room , " is here " I said

Humphrey : between , and I said, " if I am quite familiar" I said

Nova: "and can not confirm this, by the smell " I ask a little confused

Kate : "normally yes, but in this case has been too long , and I smell no trace of " I told

Reiz , " but I thought there was only half a year , I thought that you could detect odors , after one or two years," I said

Humphrey : "it is true , but it has been many years since we have been here," I said

Tristan: " how can " ask them very confused

Kate : " time passes differently here than at home " I said

Humphrey : "It is true , for example here happens one day, and for grandparents, who are in Jasper , about one hour " I explained , "understand " them ask

Silver : "more or less " I said

Nova: " I think so , here time passes faster than real home " I said

Humphrey : " true " I said, smiling , then I saw a Scoot , enter the cave dragging a moose

Scoot : " I thought I would like to try something new," I said to the puppies , knowing that they had never tried elk

Tristan: " Thanks Uncle Scoot " said cheerful

Kate : " Thanks , but you should not bother ," I said

Scoot : " nonsense , it was nothing , and remember that I have a room full of food ," I said smiling

Humphrey : " Thanks anyway," I said, smiling , then handed out nine elk

**¿Will they get , the lake water and the time frame?, ¿What danger awaits them on?, ¿Toocs Tried anything to stop them?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	97. last preparations

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. Normal two days after

Humphrey : the last two days had been quite pleasant , really needed to get my mind off of everything that was going on, Kate and I had so much fun with the puppies , we played many games, and explored a little cave We found out a lot of rooms , all different , one was filled with crystals , the other had nothing but sand , another for some strange reason was only snow, and so many others, was awake , watching as everyone slept peacefully , until I saw that Kate began to wake of his dream, " good morning my love " I said fondly

Kate : " good morning " I said softly , I got up and stretched , I saw that Humphrey did the same , " and what is the plan for today " I asked

Humphrey : " breakfast and we back the territory of the large herd of Jasper with Scoot " I reminded

Kate : " it's true , it's a shame I was enjoying rest and calm," I said

Humphrey : " I think the same, but we have to do this, so we can have a peaceful life ," I said smiling

Kate : "Yes, do not think so ," I said smiling

Humphrey : " you mean " I asked

Kate : " I do not think we have a quiet life , adventure is calling us every moment " to explain

Humphrey : I thought for a moment and saw that he was right , " true," I said with a guilty smile

Kate : "Do not blame yourself, these things happen , it is also exciting," said cheerful

Humphrey : " true is exciting, but it is good to rest from time to time " I said

Kate "is true , I also want to see our puppies grow into big s wolves " I said smiling

Humphrey : "me too" I said smiling, as both saw pride , our puppies , after a few minutes , I felt I Scoot , approached, after about five minutes I saw that entered the cave with a very large animal that had seen before, " good morning Scoot , that's it " I said

Scoot : " good morning to you both, this is a cow , and is quite tasty " to explain

Kate : " and great " I said surprised by the size

Scoot : "Yes, but they are fairly easy to catch " I said

Humphrey : I saw some of the pups , they began to wake up when they felt the smell of breakfast , " good morning " I said warmly

Hope: " good morning dad " I said as I stretched

Tristan: " that's it " I asked them when I saw the huge animals on the floor

Kate : " is breakfast , honey " to explain

Humphrey : " could do us the favor to wake his brothers to breakfast " I asked

Silver : "Of course Dad," I said happy, then we approach our brothers to awaken

Kate : after a few minutes , everyone was awake and ready for breakfast, " let's eat " I said a little hungry

Humphrey nodded and began to eat, to be our first cow , was very tasty, when we finished eating , I said, " remember that back today , so it is best to enlist " I told them , I saw that the puppies, nodded

Kate : after several minutes we were ready to leave, we walked to the valley where we arrived two days ago

Reiz: "As we return" ask them curious

Scoot : " and once told his parents , they just have to concentrate on back , and they will " to explain

Nova: " and if we can " ask them

Humphrey : " I know I can , I trust you," I said with confidence

Kate : " also does not return until all happen" I told them to calm

Humphrey : " just close your eyes and think back " I said calmly , I saw just ignored me , and one by one began to fade , " I think it's our turn," I said to Kate

Kate : " it seems ," I said , then both we focus , when we open our eyes , we saw that we were back in the cave where the entrance of the first valley , " everyone " they ask , I watched as everyone nodded and said if, after Scoot nowhere , appeared in front of us , which in my opinion was becoming routine

Scoot : " are ready to return to" ask them

Hope : "We have to go through this long, dark tunnel ugly " they ask with a little fear

Humphrey : "That depends on your Uncle Scoot " I said looking at him

Scoot : "do not know " I said, when I saw that Hope looked at me with that puppy face , "Okay, I can not say no " I said

Hope: " Thanks man ," I said cheerful, as she hugged him

Scoot : I smiled and lovingly said , "nothing " , then told everyone , " all is well hang on each other," I said

Humphrey : ride Nova, Reiz , Tristan and Silver over my back, while Kate wore a Star and Hope , "ready " I said

Scoot : "Okay hang on " I said as I put my foot on the shoulder of Humphrey, who in turn was supported Kate leg , immediately showed up in the cave of Kate and Humphrey , the territory of the herds together , " we "I told them cheerful

Silver : " much better than walking , thanks uncle " I told him happy

Scoot : " as I said it was nothing ," I said smiling

Kate : " go where Garth and Lilly to greet , Scoot can tell my parents and Thasha Tony and we are in the alpha Head Cave

Humphrey : " see you there , I will look to my parents," I said

Scoot : "you better be careful, " I said

Humphrey : " because there are wolves lurking shadow " I asked a little worried

Scoot : "No, but your parents are on the golf course with Marcel and Pady " explain

Humphrey : "ohh , you're right , you better be careful" I said

P.V. Kate

I watched as each went down a different path , I continued with the puppies, to the cave of the head alpha , when we saw Garth , Lilly , Snow, and Storm lunch , " hello, do not interrupt " I asked as I poked my input head

Lilly : " Kate , come in, and we had just finished eating ," I said cheerful

Among along with my puppies , " as are the four" ask them cheerful

Garth : " pretty good, everything has been very quiet lately ," I replied

Lilly : "And as they went on their journey " they ask

"Most good, with the exception of those wolves in obscurity, but arrived well " I said

Garth : " shadow wolves sleep as coyote " asked

"Yes, and do not call again so " I said a little annoyed

Lilly : "and more step " asked intrigued

"Is a rather long history , we must also tell you a for of things , but we have to wait for Scoot , my parents and parents of Humphrey " I said

Garth : "I understand" I said

Lilly : "and that became so fast, barely two days left " I ask

"It is true , I forgot to tell you " I said as I remembered that I did not tell how things work in the first valley

Garth : " tell you " I asked

" Actually were outside, about four days , well at least were four days for us," I said

Lilly : " do not understand" I said

" Is that in the first valley time passes differently so you were two hours , and we were two days " to explain

Garth : " is a bit confusing," I said, trying to understand

" Not so much , my puppies , they understood when we explain " I said

Lilly : "If I understand," I said

Garth : " then I explain well," I whispered to Lilly

Lilly : I chuckled and whispered , "Of course darling"

I chuckled when I heard the question of Garth , " Garth , I think you forgot something " I said

Garth : "that is" asked

" I can hear you no problem " I said laughing a little

Garth : I blushed a little , "Damn trained ear " thought

Lilly : I chuckled when I saw Garth blushed , " by the way , how do you think it took to get" I ask

" I do not know for sure, but should not be much ," I said

Lilly : "okay ," I said smiling , then I saw that storm , I wanted to say something, "what Storm " lovingly asked

Storm: " I was wondering if we could go outside to play with our cousins " asked

Lilly : "of course, but be careful and do not go very far ," I said with affection

Storm: "Okay mom , thanks," I told him happy, then we went off to play

Meanwhile with Humphrey, P.V. Humphrey

I was walking to the area where they had improvised a golf course to find my parents, when I was approaching , you may notice several animals unconscious , " I must be near," I thought, I walked on a bit more when out of nowhere I saw a rock coming towards , I just reach to stoop to avoid it, then hear a thud behind me , when I looked I saw that had beaten wolf was happening even when I approached to see how I was I saw two wolves came running when I saw well , saw it was Sally , and Rick , " hello to the two" greet

Sally : " Hi Humphrey , when you came back " I asked

"just got back" I replied, "and have been you" ask them

Rick : " well , but with hard work these last days," I said

"Seriously , and because" they ask a little worried

Sally : " by your father , every day is knocked out about five to seven wolves on average " explain

" Not improved " ask them

Rick : " not a bit " I said

" I think it should be ... " I could not finish when I saw a rock closing fast , " ROCK " shout , and we all ducked

The wolf had been beaten with the last rock , I was starting to wake up , when I hit another rock , and fell back unconscious

" There are days that one should not wake up ," I said when he saw the wolf knocked again

Sally sighed and asked Humphrey, " we could help bring to others "

" Of course there is no problem ," I said , I saw Sally and Rick nodded and put the wolf on my back , "where are the others " they ask

Rick : " just follow us " I said, and started walking towards a nearby cave

I followed until we came to a cave with five other wolves unconscious , and three other healers , "seriously should prohibit golfing " I said surprised

Sally : " yes, but no one dares, that is your responsibility, and Kate" I said

"what" I said

Sally : "Remember , you and Kate are responsible for the internal security of the herd," I reminded

"Is true, but it will not be easy to say " I said thoughtfully

Rick : "suddenly 'll think of something ," I said

" I hope so " I said thoughtfully , " by the way where are my parents," I ask

Sally : " are there, but watch out for the rocks , you never know when one will come"

" I will be careful , thanks " I said, and went to where my parents , in the way I play dodge a few rocks , when I finally saw my father come along to practice, while my mother, Pady , and Marcel , sat quietly next to the hole , where the rock should fall , I approached my mother and told her as he held her , "Hi mom "

Moon: "Hello son, good to see you , when you came back " I said as we broke the hug

" Just arrived , Hello Marcel , Pady " the greet

" Hi Humphrey " they both said at the same time

Moon : "And as they went on their journey ," I asked

"Fair enough , the occasional unexpected, but good in the end " I said

Moon: " I'm glad they're back with right, and where is Kate and puppies " I asked

"Are in the alpha Head Cave , talking to Garth and Lilly ," I said , " of course, because they are here , I thought the object of the game was to put the rock in the hole " I ask a little confused

Marcel : I said " it is, but " I stopped , not knowing how to say

Pady : " we realized that this was the safest place " finish him say

I chuckled when they said that, " it explains why they are all well " thought

Marcel : "If we took a day to realize ," I said

Pady : " Yes, but I wish we had realized before," I said as I rubbed his head

I laughed a little and told my mom , " we need to talk with you about something , surely we are all waiting in the cave of the head alpha" said

Moon: "I understand" I said, nodding , then I told Blaze aloud to listen to me as I was at a distance , "Honey , come Humphrey , you need to talk to us "

Blaze: " if you listen to everything , reminds trained ear ," I said as I approached when I said it was opposite a little annoying to Pady and Marcel " and hear everything"

Marcel and Pady : some saliva swallowed by fear

Moon: " do not bother , you know it's true ," I said with affection, to calm

Blaze sighed and said in a sad tone " if I know , I have not been able to find him the hang of this "

" Dad someday , but I would suggest you to do it in a less populated " I said thinking of others

Blaze: "is likely to be right son, by the way, you want to talk " I asked

"It's about Toocs, but we'll explain in the cave of the head alpha" said

Blaze: " then it's important ," I said earnestly

" Pretty " I said as seriously

Blaze: " then we will immediately," said

I nodded, and we all went to the cave of the head alpha

Sally : I saw that at last stop , I let out a sigh of relief, "finally some rest " I said to Rick

Rick : " needless to say it " I said with a sigh as we sat

Meanwhile in the cave of the head alpha , PV normal

Kate : everyone had arrived except Humphrey and his parents , " I wonder what 's taking so long " I told myself a little uneasy

Winston : "do not worry , surely the like, or dodging rocks trying to reach them " to explain

Kate : I worry about the last thing he said , " you mean " I asked

Eve : " you are playing golf, and has not improved at all " to explain

Kate let out a sigh of relief when I heard , " rightly " I said quiet

Garth : "If , indeed should do something about it " I said to Kate

Kate : " are you talking about " I asked

Winston : " do not forget that you and Humphrey are the ones responsible for the internal security of the pack, and Blaze playing golf is pretty dangerous " to explain

Kate : " will be difficult," I said, then I felt that three wolves approached the cave, did not have to look to know it was Humphrey and his parents

Humphrey : When entering the cave I saw that all were waiting , " I regret the delay," I said

Tony : "Do not worry , but I think it's best to start " I said

Humphrey nodded , then sat next to Kate , and between Scoot , Kate and I started to explain the situation to the other

Winston : When finished ask them to explain " and what's the plan "

Scoot " will not patrol at night is very dangerous , you have to tell everyone not to leave the area of the caves at night, or run the risk of encountering Shadow Wolves " to explain

Kate : " Humphrey and I will leave tomorrow morning for water, and then go for the armor " to explain

Winston : " I feel good , we'll take care of the puppies until they are , but be careful , both " I said

Humphrey : " I will " I said nodding

Eve : " you better take good care of my daughter," I said earnestly

Humphrey : "You know I would give my life for her," I said honestly

Garth : " I think we have to tell the pack," I said

Kate : " I agree ," I said

Lilly : " meanwhile I'll get the puppies " I said

Blaze: I saw Garth , threw a strong howl to call the herd, " I think it best that any of the two also howled to warn the herd , remember that there are some who still do not accept to Garth and Lilly , as leaders " I told Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey : both nodded and approached the ledge and let out a loud howl, after twenty minutes , we saw that everyone was already gathered , "Attention everyone," I said, and I saw everyone was silent , then gave the floor to Scoot

Scoot : " I wanted to tell them , that Toocs , shadow wolves sent against you, these shadow wolves are very dangerous, because they can not touch them, but they do to you, can only appear at night , so I do not want anyone to be outside of the land of caves , I have this crystal that will protect them, but it only lasts four days and only covers the land of caves , the reason that night patrolling will be on a smaller sector " to explain

" What will happen after the four days " a wolf in the crowd wonder

Scoot : " the glass , just give us time, so Kate and Humphrey , get certain , objects , with which you can defeat the shadow wolves , and Toocs , they will travel tomorrow " to explain

Garth : " is it, all beware " I said and watched as everyone started to withdraw

Tony : " I hope everything goes well," I said

Scoot : "We must have confidence that they succeeded " I said looking at Kate and Humphrey

Humphrey : "will do our best" I said with determination

Kate: nodded in agreement

**¿Where are located the two places?, ¿What challenges will later? , Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**


	98. lake

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal the following day

Kate : Humphrey and I woke up early, knowing that today would go to First, where was the lake, " good morning " I said as I stretched

Humphrey : " good morning , sleep well " I asked

Kate : "Pretty good , you're ready " I said

Humphrey : "Of course ," I said cheerfully

Kate : "that well , but first let's go hunt some breakfast" I said, and I could see nodded, then both went to the hunting areas, when we returned we brought a caribou, Humphrey leave in the middle of the room, as I approached the puppies, to awaken, "it's time to wake up" I said fondly, as he moved gently, I saw Silver, Star, Nova and Reiz, were exciting, while still Tristan and Hope, were deeply asleep, "a little help" Humphrey told smiling

Humphrey : I approached the two and told them fondly , as he moved gently , "it's time to wake sleepers " , I kept going , until finally began to wake up , " let's have breakfast , then take you to where grandparents "I told them , I saw nodded and approached the caribou to eat

Nova : When we finished eating we ask , " why is it that today we spend the day with grandparents "

Kate : "Honey, it's because your dad and I have to make a trip , remember " gently explain

Nova: "true" I said remembering, and then they ask, "and why can not we go with you"

Humphrey : "because it can be dangerous , and do not want to get hurt " to explain

Hope: " and there not someone else so you can go and not risk " ask them worried

Kate " is more likely if wolves take risks , but not have the same opportunities as us, and in this there is no room for failure " to explain

Silver : "no wonder you going , stronger wolves and business of the pack " I said proudly

Humphrey : "It is true , each are good , but when we work together , we are the best " I said as she looked smiling at Kate

Kate : " true " I said giving him a warm smile

Humphrey lost both of us were sharing a look, until I felt the puppies , calling , "sorry, we " I said, and we all went to the cave of Winston and Eve , when we got there , we saw them having breakfast, "good days " to be greeted

Winston : " good morning everyone" I said smiling

Kate : " good days , as is" I ask

Eve : "Well, we were having breakfast , want to join us," I said

Humphrey : " Thanks , but I had breakfast " I said, wait for them to finish , when they did , I said, " we came to leave the pups "

Kate : " take care of them well , please," I asked

Eve : "Do not worry , we can with a few puppies , remember that I grew up with you and your sister ," I said

Kate : "It is true , what I remember, no threats , near them," said

Eve : "okay " I agreed

Winston : "having lucky , the hope in the night" I said wishing you the best

Humphrey : " thanks , will do the best we can," said

Eve : "be careful" I said

Kate : " I will " I said, nodding , then I approached the puppies, " behave yourself with grandparents , and let them case back at night , we love you " I said with love and affection , I saw the puppies , we came and gave us a hug

Humphrey : when we broke the embrace , "it is better to go with Scoot " said

Kate nodded, and we both went to look for Scoot , who was in his cave , when we saw him sitting in front of his cave

Scoot : "Hello to you both, are ready," I said

Humphrey : "Of course ," I said nodding

Scoot : "then go" I said as I approached them , I put my foot on the shoulder of Humphrey , while Humphrey had his paw on Kate 's leg , then take them to the place , or as close as he could

Kate : I saw my surroundings change in a second, and asked , " is here "

Scoot : " Yeah, it's the closest that I can bring " to explain

Humphrey : "And where is here " I asked

Scoot : "We are somewhere in Montana " told

Kate : " I have not heard of this place ," I said

Scoot : " not surprisingly is quite far from Jasper " to explain

Humphrey : "And where is the lake " I asked

Scoot : " somewhere in the forest ," I said pointing to a very dense forest and large

Kate : " in part " I asked

Scoot : " I'm not sure , I think about in the center, if not the center , but be very careful , it is a treacherous forest " I said

Humphrey : " treacherous you mean " I asked

Scoot : " it is a place to play with your senses , what I mean is that once inside , you can not trust your senses , for they shall be deceived" to explain

Kate : "and find the place ," I asked

Scoot : " the lake itself is totally pure , so you know when you get there , you just have to follow their hearts " to explain

Humphrey : "And as we have water " asked

Scoot : "It is true , I almost forgot, take these " I said as he gave them each a sort of harness, like the one I gave when I climb Everest Humphrey

Humphrey : Help Kate to be his, and then I put on myself , " this being quite useful ," I said

Scoot : " To each got a bottle to carry water " I said

Humphrey : " I understand , thank you" I said smiling

Scoot : "will search before dark" I said giving a nod, and then disappeared

Kate : " because we winked " I asked Humphrey

Humphrey : " I do not know , I am also confused by that," said

Kate : both share a look of doubt, and then decided to enter the forest as soon as we walked in, I was overwhelmed by a lot of smells, sounds, " feel all that " I asked trying to focus

Humphrey nodded and said , " we get a moment "

Kate nodded, and they left the forest, " that was intense " I said as I rubbed his head

Humphrey : " and tell me, was very painful," I said, as I sat

Kate : "painful" asked a little confused

Humphrey : "Yes, I was using my full power within" to explain

Kate : " that with your heightened senses , must be awful ," I said feeling bad about the

Humphrey : "Yes it was," said

Kate : "And because you used " I asked

Humphrey : " I do not know , once it was activated only " explain

Kate : " was activated only " asked

Humphrey : "If I do not know how, but if you try to stop using it , but I could not " explain

Kate : "is not good, so we can not find the lake ," I said thoughtfully

Humphrey : " I do not think , that even can come again," I said, looking into the woods, saw some berry bushes , and after a few seconds , I had an idea , " I have an idea," I said to Kate

Kate : "what is " asked interested

Humphrey : I approached the blackberry bush and asked , " remember our training with Sam "

Kate : "Yes, I remember , when we did use those berries ," I said laughing a little , then I understood what he meant, " want " I said

Humphrey : " yes, we can use them to block the smells and sounds ," I said smiling

Kate : " a great idea " I said

Humphrey : I smiled and four berries reach , " before the put us remember that we belong together , and we must separate , so one of us , you could miss it" I reminded

Kate : " I know , I'll be by your side ," I said smiling

Humphrey nodded, and give you berries , after not got , I motioned for us to enter the forest again , I saw nodded, and both entered the forest again , once inside , I felt my power is maximum active again , " I wonder what causes it " I thought, thanks to the berries , not hear or smell anything , I motioned for us to continue walking

Kate : after several minutes of walking in the distance I could see a blue dot , Humphrey gently tap on the shoulder to get his attention , then I motioned for me to suggest

Humphrey nodded, and started to follow her, but as we went I could not help feeling that something was wrong, when we got to the lake he had seen, felt a great danger coming from the

Kate : I was about to take some water from the lake , when I felt a paw on my shoulder , when I looked I saw it was Humphrey , shaking his head

Humphrey : Kate stopped before he could drink , not sure what , but something felt it was not right , and after all this time I knew I had to pay attention to my instincts

Kate : Humphrey did not know why I had stopped, but I could see that it would approach the lake, " must have a reason ," I thought the lake looked closely, and saw a little bird came to him , to drink a little, when he drank the water, almost instantly fell to the ground , when we reviewed , we saw that he was dead

Humphrey : when we saw the dead bird , knew this lake must have some kind of poison , " thank goodness I stopped her " I thanked

Kate : Humphrey hug in gratitude

Humphrey : when we broke the hug , I gave a signal to continue the walking

Kate : After almost an hour of walking , I began to feel a strange sensation, as a guide to treat me warmth , the attention of Humphrey , and I motioned for him to follow me

Humphrey : I saw Kate , she wanted to follow her , but this time was different than before , this time you really looked felt anything , I nodded , and started to follow , after ten minutes , we had reached a structure, when I saw it, it made me very familiar, was very similar to that of the mountain , " be a coincidence," I ask , when you look at Kate saw that she was coming , and I quickly began to reach his hand, walked up to we come to a locked room , I saw that Kate had a look of doubt, " if this place is like the mountain must be something giving instructions to follow " I thought, then I remove the berries from the ears

Kate : I saw Humphrey berries removed , I gave him a look of doubt and then a gesture not do

Humphrey : after I remove the berries note had not heard any noise , then I saw Kate gestures making me not to, then gave a signal to quiet

Kate : I saw Humphrey , was quiet , and I think he wanted me to remove the berries , hesitate a little, but in the end I did, when I take them off , I noticed that there was no noise , " is quiet " I said

Humphrey : " I know , it's good to hear your sweet voice," I said with affection

Kate : "aww , you're so sweet " I said fondly , as he licked his cheek, then looked around , " and now that " I asked

Humphrey : " I'm not sure this place is a lot like it was in the mountains, if you have any relationship should hear a voice " to explain

Kate nodded, and looked around and I noticed a wall that was peculiar , because it was different to the other had a strange image , " that 's that " I asked to see if I knew

Humphrey : " I find it familiar ," I said , as we approached , when viewed closely, I saw it was a closed eye , "Be prepared , this will be a bit strange," I said to recognize

Kate : " even stranger " joke

Humphrey : I laughed a little and said " if even stranger " then suddenly the eye is opened , I and Kate stepped back in surprise , I saw that the eye began to look around, and stopped his eye on us

"Or it's you again," said a voice in the room rumble

Kate : " I know " Humphrey asked , a little scared

Humphrey : " not sure" I said, then look in the eye and ask " are the same mountain temple "

"If that's me , been a while , I imagine you are looking for the holy lake " said the voice

Humphrey : " if we have come , but are you doing here " I asked confused

" 've Visited two of the three temples , and do not know what their relationship " asked the voice

Humphrey : " relationship are related ," I asked

" They are, but you have to find because they are related," said the voice

Kate : "We have to focus on the issue," I said to Humphrey

Humphrey : " true " I said, then I went to the eye, we have to do to get to the lake , "I asked

" As in the other temple, you will be three tests, but these will be different , the first is that of purity " said the voice

Humphrey : "Careful , we do not know whether the evidence together," I said to Kate

Kate : "You too, be careful" will die giving you a kiss for good luck

" Ready " asked the voice

Humphrey : Look at Kate , and saw that she nodded, " if we are ready," I said with determination

" Good luck," said the voice

Kate : I saw that everything around me was lit to the point I could not see when the light went out , I saw it was on the train back to Jasper , the last thing I remember was having escaped with Humphrey bears

Humphrey : I looked around and saw he was with Kate in the carriage of the train , I suddenly saw the moon high in the sky and something inside me wanted to howl at the moon , slowly walk to the entrance of the car, and lift my head to release a howl

Kate : I stay admiring his howl, howl definitely the best I had heard in my life , my heart wanted to join him in his howl, but my responsibilities , I said I had to stop it, " Humphrey " I told him to get his attention , when I look in the ask " you're doing "

Humphrey : "sorry, the moon, the time , just wanted " I said as I looked at her, " you see Kate , howling at the moon with me " I said cheerily , and then continue howling

Kate : I stay listening to the beautiful Humphrey howl , while an internal war was in me from my responsibilities and my heart in the end won my heart , and I decided to join him in his howl, howl when we finished , I noticed that my around , I was starting to be light , when the light went out was back the strange structure , and I could remember everything, " happened " I asked as I rubbed his head with my paw

"Congratulations you two have passed the first test , there is nothing purer than true love between two people ," said the voice , as the door opened

Humphrey : " spent the first test ," I said smiling

Kate : " it seems, how was your test " asked curious

Humphrey : "turned up when the train howled for the first time " I said

Kate : " Me too ," I said surprised

Humphrey : "suddenly made us relive the same time together ," I said

Kate : "It is probable, brought back good memories," I said as I leaned against his side "

Humphrey : " Same here ," I said , as we walked , before long , we had reached the second door

" His second test is that of kindness ," said the voice

Kate : " later we are ready ," I said with determination , the next thing I knew, I was in Jasper , the last thing he remembered was that he was patrolling the borders

P.V. Kate

I was walking around the borders , when suddenly I heard a howl not far , you could easily say it was a scream for help, quickly ran to where he had heard , when you reach the place , I saw three black wolves , surrounding a puppy, and near them , I saw two dead wolves on the floor , quickly went to help the puppies , thanks to my training , I had a hard time defeating the three wolves , " are you okay " I asked

"Y - yes, thank you madam" said the puppy, then approached the two wolves killed, "Mommy, Daddy, please wake up" he said as he pushed

I felt so bad for the puppy , I approached him and said sadly , " I'm sorry , but they went to a better place " , I saw began to have tears of sadness , " but if you want , you can join my herd , I know I have a good life there, " I offered

" T-thanks , l - lady " said the puppy , wiping the tears

" Your name " I asked

" My name is Emma " told the puppy , even saddened by the loss of their parents

" Gladly, Emma , I'm Kate" I present , " if you can be part of my family " I offered

Emma : " seriously," he said with a bright look

" Seriously, I have six pups , which I'm sure will be happy to have a new sister, and I know that my partner , also liked " I said with kindness

Emma : " thank you very much , Mom," I said as I hugged

" It's nothing, now let the territory " I said fondly

Meanwhile with Humphrey, P.V. Humphrey

I saw that said we were ready , and suddenly he was near the border of the territory of the great herd of Jasper , the last thing I remembered was that I had to go to a family gathering, organized Winston was going to run to the cave alpha head , when suddenly I heard a thud , someone who fell , I went to where the noise originated , and saw it was an old wolf , " lord is good " I asked as he helped her to her feet

" Thank you, if I am , well," said the old wolf while trying to walk, but lost his balance , luckily Humphrey , I reach to catch her before she fell to the ground

" Need help " I asked

" I would not be a nuisance," said the old wolf

"I can not leave it, need to see a healer" told

" I have no time for that, I promised my daughter to see the birth of her cubs " said the old wolf

"Then , let me help you get there," I offered

" I do not want to be a bother for you, sure you have things to do," said the wolf

"It is true , I have a matter to attend to, but I can not leave it , you need my help ," I said

" Thank you very much , my name is Trevor " said the old wolf

" I'm Humphrey " I said, " and where his daughter " I asked

Trevor : " in the southern herd " replied

" Southern herd , we are half day or a day trip , depending on the pace," said

Trevor : " I have to go as soon as possible , do not know at what point is having her puppies " I said hurry

" A question whether it is your father, because he lives so far away from her daughter ," I asked

Trevor : " I'm a lone wolf , but leave the herd, because I knew I could be happier there than with me " to explain

"I mean , it must be difficult," I said, as she helped him stop

Trevor : " I was , but it was best for her ," I said , as I leaned against his side to walk easily

"If one wants the best for their children," I said, smiling , as we walked

Trevor : "You're father " asked

"Yes, proud father of six puppies," said cheerful, keep talking , until we reached the southern border of the territory , as he had thought , it took almost all day, " I hope Kate does not worry too much " thought , " where his daughter " I asked

Trevor : " near the center of the territory," he said

I nodded and kept walking when suddenly patrols

" Humphrey , you're doing here," asked one of the wolves

" I'm helping you get to see his daughter " I said , pointing to Trevor

"And who is his daughter " asked another wolf

Trevor : " Dina is called " I said quickly

" Dina , you better hurry up , I heard her labor began a few minutes," said another wolf

Trevor : " we " I said hurry to Humphrey

" Thanks , for the information we are " I said, as we continued toward the cave , when we got there , we saw three wolves in, one of them must be Dina , the other fellow , and the other must be the healer

Dina : " Dad ," I said when I saw cheerful

Trevor : " I promised I'd be here ," I said as he walked

Happy as I saw , met everyone, and before he could leave, Trevor stopped me

Trevor : " I wanted to thank you for helping me reach without your help , I doubt I would have made " said

" It was nothing, I'm happy to help," I said smiling

Trevor : "I want to stay to see the birth " asked

" I would, but I have a mate and cubs , which are probably worried about me ," I said

Trevor : "I understand" I said

"Goodbye " I said as she ran toward Kate and mine cave

P.V. normal in cave

Both Kate and Humphrey , began to wake up , "Congratulations to you both, have stood the test of goodness " the voice said

Kate : "That was the test " asks

" Yes, and they both passed, your Kate , for giving him another chance that puppy , and your Humphrey , to help the old man , despite having commitments " I explain the voice

Humphrey : We watched as the doors would then both entered the last room , to face our final test , and get the sacred lake water

**¿What will your last test?, ¿What do you mean before going Scoot?, ¿What relationship do the temples?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how they think the story so far**

Note: For this chapter, had planned a surprise for the end, but as long as I play again split into two


	99. still there are secrets

**The duty of Humphrey  
Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy, at the request of several readers this chapter, contains a lemon, are warned  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. normal

Kate : Humphrey and I walked into the last room , and as we approached the last door we heard the voice again

" Your last test is kindness" said the voice

Humphrey : " are you ready " I said confidently to Kate

Kate : "Oh yes, list " I said as confidently

"Good luck , is the hardest of the three ," said the voice

P.V. Kate

I saw that everything around me lit up again, the next thing I knew, I was in the cave of my parents, and he was just a puppy no more than three weeks

Eve : " Kate , come to say goodbye to your father before he is to perform his duties ," I said with affection

" I will mom ," I said as I stood up and approached me Dad

Winston : " I'll see you later do border patrol the territory," I said

"See dad," I said as I hugged him

Winston : " back in the afternoon," I said, and went to make the patrol

" I can go out and play " I asked

Eve : " I'm sorry honey, but you can not leave alone, and I have to go pick up some supplies to meet future wounded," said

"I understand" I said with a little sadness

Eve : " do not be sad dear , when you 'll play a little" I told him to cheer

"Okay Mom ," I said smiling

Eve : "Stay to inside did not take " I said

I nodded and watched as he left the cave , I was pretty bored here alone , I let out a lot because my mom worries a lot , and did not know anyone other than my parents , and some other alpha who came to talk to my parents, after several minutes , I saw that my mom came to the cave carrying several things

Eve : " Kate , honey , I can help a little " I asked

I nodded and quickly approached her , and help carry several things

Eve : " put them back in the cave please " I said sweetly

I nodded and take them to the back of the cave , when suddenly I heard someone quickly approach the cave , leave things on the floor , and I approached the entrance where I saw my dad carrying a puppy my age

Eve : " love happens , and that puppy " ask

Winston : let Humphrey on the floor and said, " I'll explain later , but this puppy is hurt and needs help"

I saw the puppy that was almost my own age, " what happened " asked

Winston : " he hit a tree , and have a wound , but it also seems that he has not eaten in a while" to explain

Eve : " bring him in. " I said in a hurry

I watched as my parents went into the cave with the puppy injured , although he did not know he felt sympathy for him , after several minutes I saw my parents out of the cave , " will be fine " ask them

Eve : " quiet affection , he'll be fine, should wake up in a few hours " I said sweetly

I let out a sigh of relief

Eve : look like my daughter, I was so worried , do not know why, but I decided to ignore it and head to Winston " and who is that wolf " asked

Winston : " I said his name was Humphrey , who was captured by hunters home, but managed to escape ," I replied

Eve : " that's all you said " ask confused

Winston : "If , then passed out through the wound and hunger," said

"Poor " I said, feeling bad about Humphrey

Eve : "Well we have to wait for more answers," said

I nodded, and then the three of us went to breakfast , I saw my dad pulled a caribou, and started eating , when we finished , I leaned back , I saw my parents while they sat at the entrance to speak , I suddenly saw that Humphrey was began to move , gently I approached him , I saw he got up, " you okay " I asked

Humphrey : I turned and saw the most beautiful wolf that my eyes ever saw , had golden skin and amber eyes " if I'm okay " I said nervously

I laughed a little of your reaction , you can not see his eyes leaving ice color , it's as if I lost them , " My name is Kate"

Humphrey : " that beautiful name " I thought, " I'm Humphrey " said

Winston and Eve came to see that Humphrey had awakened

Winston : " how you feel " I asked

Humphrey : I saw the two older wolves approaching me, and I began to scare

Humphrey I saw was frightening and whispered "do not worry , they will not hurt "

Humphrey : I do not know why, but I started to relax and I replied " I feel a great pain in my head , and I 'm starving ," I said a little shy

Winston : I chuckled , and make a piece of caribou meat "eats" said

Humphrey : I saw the meat and started eating , when finished I said "thank you"

Eve : "because they tell us what happened to you " I said

Listen interested as Humphrey told us all in some detail , in the end, I felt very bad , for him, had passed through both the single

Winston : "Do not worry , you can join our flock , by the way my name is Winston and Eve is my partner , we are what Western leaders of the pack , and I think you know my daughter Kate ," I said  
Humphrey : I saw Kate , and said " I would love to belong to his flock "

I saw that look before answering me , so I smiled

Winston : "Okay, you can spend these days here , until you make your own cave ," I said

I was glad when I heard that he would stay with us , a time

Humphrey : " thank you very much ," I said

Winston : " it's nothing, you'll be fine " I asked

Humphrey : "Yes, I just need a little time " I said then I went to the back of the cave to lie down , I was trying to process what happened , without trying to mourn

I saw Humphrey went to the bottom of the cave , outreach to hear was sobbing a little, and do not blame him , after everything that happened , in one day , I felt very bad for him , it seems a good wolf , I slowly close to it, when I felt my dad stopped me

Winston : " where are you going , I think he needs a little time " I said calmly

" I think what you need most in a friend ," I said

Winston : I thought a second and said, " you're right "

I nodded and went up to him , " are you okay Humphrey " I asked

Humphrey : I quickly dry my tears and said , "Yes, I'm fine "

" I can not imagine how hard it is for you, but remember that you have friends , of course if you want to be my friend ," I said

Humphrey : I smiled and said " thank you, and would love to be your friend "

I smiled, next thing I knew is that everything around me lit up , when I opened my eyes , I saw that I was again in the strange structure , I saw my hand, and saw that Humphrey was still unconscious , "has finished its test " I ask

"Actually no, I let him unconscious," said the voice

"Because you do that " I said angrily

" Because I needed to talk to you " said the voice

" Me, and because " I asked confused

" A warning, but for you, the way they caught , take them to find more secrets, which you'd think" said the voice

"That , but if you only want to defeat Toocs" I said confused

" I still have a long trip, but I'll tell you , Toocs , is just a pawn , someone more evil and dangerous than he, who has been planning from the start," said the voice

"And that is supposed to do , in and of itself is difficult to face a god , you want to do against someone stronger " ribbed asked

" You'll know when the time comes ," said the voice

" Because I " asked

" Is your destination, and both play important roles " explained the voice

Suddenly I saw a kind of came out of a wall cabinet

" Reflects what 's inside " the voice said

I listened , and I approached , I saw a bottle on it, I picked it up , and store it in the harness, " is the lake water " asked

"Is not important , but only for you , no one should know you have " the voice said

"Even Humphrey " I asked

" Not even your mate " said the voice

"And that is " I asked

" Is a special blend , but only half , the other half is on the other temple , once you have them keep them very well , you know at what point you will use them," said the voice

" And because we support both " I asked

" Because I've seen the heart of both , are good , wolves, with great attributes , and are the only ones that can avoid losing balance," said the voice

" Trust in ourselves " I asked

" Are the only ones that I can trust , have passed the tests with flying colors , have shown that wolves are great " said the voice

" I do not know what comes later , but we'll be ready," I said confidently

" I hoped to hear, and not take away more time , and can pass " the voice said as he opened the doors

At that moment I saw that Humphrey was starting to wake up , " you okay Humphrey " I asked worried as she helped him stand

Humphrey : " if I'm okay Kate , but I have a terrible headache," I said as I rubbed his head with my paw

" We did it " I said cheerful

Humphrey : I saw the door was open and I could see the lake , " is true ," I said cheerful

" Go and get it over with " I said smiling

Humphrey nodded, and they walked to the lake when the water look was something I had never seen , was totally pure and a slight glow, " wow " I said surprised

" I remember the color of your eyes , when you use your full potential," said

Humphrey : "seriously look like this " I asked a little surprised

"If a lot like " I said smiling

Humphrey : " I smiled , but then I remembered we came , " we have to pack some water, " I reminded

" True," I said as we drew the bottles , and soaking in the lake , "ready " I said as I covered the bottle

Humphrey : " ready , me too," I said as I closed the bottle

"Great, let's go" I told him happy, then they both went out to the entrance , " do not think we need to get new berries " asked

Humphrey : " I think that would be best ," I said nodding

Both took the berries and put them back , I saw it was less than half a day , "weird , I thought we were much longer than a few hours " I thought we kept walking in the opposite direction of the rising sun , after an hour , we had reached the outskirts of the forest , I remove the berries , " go to these things are annoying " said

Humphrey : " yes you are" I said as I pulled the berries

" I thought we had been in that place for hours," said

Humphrey : " you probably do , but in those places you can not rely on the perception of time " I said

" You look like you say from experience " said

Humphrey : " if something happened to me on the mountain , between the temple and only lasts a few hours in, but when I left , I found out that they had spent a week " I said

" I recall , much, was very concerned that week " I said remembering

Humphrey : "Yes, I'm sorry I worried so much " I said sadly

" Do not blame yourself , we knew that would happen ," I said sweetly

Humphrey : I smiled and asked , " you want to do while we wait for Scoot "

"It is true , said he would return until nightfall ," I said remembering , " I have an idea," I said with a mischievous smile

Humphrey : "that is" curious asked

I approached him and whispered in his ear my idea

Humphrey : while listening to his idea began to move my tail with excitement , " are you sure " I asked

"Of course I am," I said with confidence and even with the mischievous smile

P.V. normal

Both started walking looking for something special , until he found Humphrey

Humphrey : " you think that over there " I said pointing to a small cave next to a waterfall

Kate : "Perfect" I said smiling , I saw Humphrey smiled , and they walked , carefully took off our harnesses and we set aside

Humphrey : I saw that Kate had watched as a mischievous smile , almost immediately pounced on me the next thing I knew, she was on me , then gave a big kiss

Kate : warmly received and answered the kiss , we were there for several minutes until we broke for breath

Humphrey : " was amazing " I said lovingly

Kate : " The best is yet " I said so sexy

Humphrey : " I am all yours , my alpha sexy" I said playfully

Kate : I started kissing passionately while sticking it down my body against hers , I felt something was pushing my stomach , I had to look to know it was, smiled and began rubbing his cock with my belly , I could see that he had a face surprise but he enjoyed it

Humphrey : I was surprised by what he did, but he enjoyed the feeling of my cock touching the smooth skin of Kate , after a few minutes , I could not hold back my climax , and release my seed , soaking Kate 's womb , " was amazing " I said between gasps

Kate : " I wanted to try something new," I said smiling

Humphrey : " I turned , and was now on her, " now it's your turn , "I said gently , I began to lick her face , and slowly lower mind her neck , then down her belly , I heard moaning softly when reach her womanhood , I wanted to give a new experience, so with my leg started to massage her womanhood, what caused him to release a moan of pleasure

Kate : " do not stop it feels amazing ," I said between moans

Humphrey smiled and continue making increasing you speed, when I felt I was wet , I approached and licked her sweet juices , then stuck my tongue into her womanhood

Kate : I started to moan louder as I felt his tongue inside me Humphrey

Humphrey : I started to turn my tongue inside of Kate for a few minutes, then , put it as deep as I could, touching a sensitive spot inadvertently

Kate : " right there, still ," I said between moans

Humphrey : happily obeyed , and started to pull out and stick my tongue , making sure sensitive touch the same spot , so I continued until I felt her climax hitting my face, licked her juices from my face , and she is a woman , then look straight in the eye

Kate : "It was amazing ," I said , catching his breath , without breaking the look we shared

Humphrey : " I just wanted to give you as much pleasure as you gave me ," I said sweetly

Kate : " are you ready for the finale " I said in a sexy tone , as I stood up and put me in position

Humphrey : "Of course ," I said as I approached , I ride on it , align my cock with her womanhood , and put it

Kate : When Humphrey member felt inside me, I let out a moan of pleasure

Humphrey : Start slowly , but gradually began to increase speed

Kate : "a- well , Humphrey , m - more rapid r- , m - more f - strong" I said between moans

Humphrey : I obeyed and started to increase the speed , what else could , was also giving strong thrusts , after several minutes , I felt his climax , pounding my cock

Kate : after I had my climax , I felt my front legs were giving way, so my front fell, but still had my back up, so we could continue

Humphrey : Kate 's new position facilitated the entry and exit of my member, and I could increase the speed , after a few minutes I felt that Kate had a second climax , try to hold my own climax as I could , but I felt the sweet juices banging against my cock , I could not contain it anymore , I let out a moan of pleasure as I felt my own climax free

Kate : both fell to the ground exhausted, enjoy the feeling Humphrey seed flowing inside me

Humphrey : when we fell to the floor I made sure to be on hand, not to hurt Kate felt as sexual juices dripped on my crotch , and aroma easily felt throughout the cave , you chew the ears and told Kate lovingly , " I love you "

Kate : " I love you too " I said as I licked her cheek

Humphrey : Kate hug , and we both fell asleep

Several hours later in front of the forest

Scoot : when you reach the forest was missing a few hours before nightfall , when I looked around, I saw that neither Kate and Humphrey were close, " I wonder where " ask me a little worried , suddenly grabs a smell, and I knew it was easily of them , I started to follow him to a cave in front of a waterfall , where the smell grew stronger as I got closer I could detect another fragrance, " they did," I ask , when you enter the cave my question was answered , Humphrey saw them hugging Kate , both sound asleep , still tied , " seems to be fun " I told them to wake them up , get their attention, and have a little fun

Kate : When I opened my eyes , I saw that we were still tied, and Scoot , looked at us , trying to keep from laughing , " No can you give us some privacy " I said annoyed

Scoot : "Sorry, but I came to take them to Jasper , remember" I said

Humphrey : " it is already late," I said surprised

Scoot : "yes" I said

Kate : " we out, we can give a little privacy " asked

Scoot : "Of course , the 'll wait outside," I said chuckling

Humphrey : " seriously that should be announced first," I said to Kate

Kate : " needless to say it " I said, " I think you better leave " I suggested

Humphrey : " I think you're right , but very much enjoyed our little private time " I said smiling

Kate : "me too" I said with a smile as he licked her cheek

Humphrey : I came out carefully , and sat down beside her, " we " I asked

Kate : " we " I said, and they walked up out of the cave , picking harnesses in the way, " we are ready " I told Scoot

Scoot : the look a second and ask them , " sure they are ready "

Humphrey : "Of course , because you say " I told

Scoot : " is it" had me thinking how to give the said , "a little dirty " I said  
Kate : We both looked , and noticed that he still had white seed Humphrey, all over my belly , not to mention the strong smell of mating , " you're right I think we should wash our " I said , I saw Humphrey nodded

Scoot : " the 'll wait here, but remember that we must go back before dark " I said

Kate : both nodded and headed to the nearby river , when I put my leg to feel the water , I felt a bit cold , I saw immediately jump Humphrey , feeling the water, when it came , I saw that he was shaking a little, " cold "I asked playfully

Humphrey : " a little, but you get used quickly," I said starting to swim close to the time where I was, " comes " I said playfully

Kate was going to, but was a little cold for my taste

Humphrey : I saw Kate , not go fast, so I started to splash water

Kate : "Stop, stop" I yelled as I dipped

Humphrey : When I stopped, I saw that it was all wet, so I could not avoid start laughing

Kate : I saw that Humphrey was laughing and asked , " very funny " , I saw stopped laughing and entertaining nodded, smiled mischievously , while downgraded

Humphrey : I was curious what to

Kate : When I was a good distance , I started running towards the river , and jump on Humphrey , when we rise , was laughing , and laughing said " this if it's funny "

Humphrey : resurgence and recover your breath , "Okay you won ," I said as he smiled

Kate : " going to the edge , maybe you can help me clean myself " I said with a tone sexy at the end

Humphrey : " we " I said excitedly , both swam up near the shore where the water was not deep

Kate : I sat down and said " help me wash my back "

Humphrey : "Of course ," I said , as I approached and sat behind her , I began to wash the back , with my legs , I heard Kate was moaning softly , " you like" lovingly asked

Kate : "Oh yes, it's very relaxing ," I said

Humphrey smiled and continued so until his back was totally clean , "ready " I said

Kate : I lay on my back and said , " Now you can clean my belly please " I asked sweetly

Humphrey : "Of course ," I said licking her cheek, then his chest began to fry gently

Kate : It was so relaxing that I felt I was falling asleep , I felt gradually moved to my stomach

Humphrey : "ready" I said when I finished cleaning her belly

Kate let out a little moan of disappointment , but I quickly stopped and said , " Now it's your turn "

Humphrey : I saw way up my back , the next thing I felt was his legs massaging my back , "It feels great," said

Kate : " that either you like " I said licking her cheek , after several minutes , his back was clean , " Now turn around ," I said sweetly

Humphrey smiled I did what I said , I lay on my back , and I felt my stomach began to wipe

Kate : after several minutes , I said " ready " I said

Humphrey : I sat next to him and said lovingly , "thank you"

Kate : " well thank you " I said with the same affection , then we both went to the bank to close , I shook off the water , and saw that Humphrey did the same , usually expect the sun to dry our coats , but it's almost nightfall , and we had to rush back

Humphrey : Scoot went to where we expected we saw that he had fallen asleep , " Scoot , we're ready ," I said to alert and wake

Scoot : I woke up and stretched , " it was time " I said

Kate : " sorry if I kept you waiting ," I said

Scoot : "okay, at least they got the water," I said

Humphrey : " if they're in the jars " I said showing him the bottle

Scoot : " that well , come on then " I said

Kate nodded , and take the leg Humphrey

Scoot : I put my leg over his shoulder

Humphrey : next thing we knew is that we were in Jasper , look at the sky and saw it was nearing dusk , " I think it would be good to go for the puppies before dark " Kate told

Kate : " true " I said

Scoot : " mind to go with you I have to explain some things " I asked

Humphrey : "of course" would die smiling, then started walking to the cave of the parents of Kate , when we saw the puppies , playing in the back of the cave , while parents who were at the entrance, quite tired , "Hello sir , ma'am," the salute

Kate : " Hi Dad , Mom," the salute

Winston : " Hi Kate , Humphrey , I'm glad to return with either " I said happy when I saw them both

Eve : " well " they ask

Kate : " quiet Mom , we're fine ," I said

Humphrey : "If we had more difficulty " I said

Winston : " I 'm glad to hear " I told

Kate : "and how are the puppies " ask them

Eve : " very well , were very good , they just have a lot of energy , and we are rather old , to bring the pace " I said

Humphrey : " true are energetic " I said

Kate : " thank you very much for watching them " I told

Winston : "nothing , we like to spend time with our grandchildren," I said cheerful

Humphrey : We went to the back , and said playfully , " and puppies back " , I saw stopped playing and came running towards us

" Dad , Mom," said the puppies, as they hugged their parents

Kate : "as is" ask them fondly

Reiz: "Okay mom" I said cheerful

Silver : " if we had fun ," I said smiling

Nova: " although we miss " I said

Kate : "we also miss you " I said with affection

Hope: " have to travel again," I ask

Humphrey : and broke his heart to leave the puppies, if only for one day, " I fear that if " I said with a little sadness

Star: "Okay , we understand that it is their responsibility," I said with a little sadness

Scoot : "in fact tomorrow you will have to stay here " I said to Kate and Humphrey

Kate : "seriously" but asked happily confused

Scoot : "Yes, because they have claws imbued with holy water , and it takes a full day " to explain

Humphrey : "And how do to coat the water in our grasp ," I asked

Scoot : I laughed nervously , and said , " did not like much the answer"

Kate : "that is" prompted nervous

Scoot : " have to dip their paws in the water for a whole day," I explained , a nervous smile

Humphrey : "all day without moving our feet in a bowl of water," I said glumly

Scoot : " I'm afraid so , not all adventure and excitement," said

Kate : " going to be a long day " I said to Humphrey

Humphrey : " it seems " said

Scoot : "It is better to rest and prepare " I said

Kate : "Well, thanks ," I said , after we said goodbye to everyone, and eight of us went to the cave of Humphrey and me to dinner and sleep

**¿What will be the voice of the temple will mean Kate?, ¿What will I deliver liquid stranger?, ¿What will this great evil?, Keep reading to find out, do not forget to write reviews of how you think the story so far**


	100. few hours of preparation

**The duty of Humphrey  
When you start the story , I suppose you get this far , but so far I've enjoyed writing this story  
Now without further ado here is the chapter number one hundred , I hope you enjoy  
Alpha and Omega are the property of Lionsgate**

P.V. Normal two days after

Humphrey : Yesterday was pretty boring , because Kate and I basically had to spend all day with our front legs in a bowl of bark, the only good thing is that we spend enough time with our puppies , the problem is we could not go play with them, for obvious reasons, but most of the day spent together , playing some games like I Spy , find shapes in the clouds , also took the opportunity to give them some important lessons such as leadership , also explain a little hunting and defense , in most lace was speaking , it is very good to explain and teach , this morning we woke up when the light of the morning sun , striking our eyes , we both began to wake , " good morning my love " I said sweetly

Kate : " good morning love " I said fondly , as she licked her cheek

Humphrey : we both got up and stretched , I had a strange feeling in my legs  
Kate : I saw that Humphrey was watching his legs , "everything is fine " I asked

Humphrey : " if only I had a strange feeling in my legs " to explain

Kate : " I understand , I feel the same," said

Humphrey : " Water will be the effect was already " asked

Kate : "it is possible " said

Humphrey : take my clutches , and I saw them brighter and sharper than ever, " go " I said surprised

Kate : " amazing " I told him to see my claws , bright and sharp ( A / N , where bright I mean , it's as if they were freshly cleaned and polished ) , " the water is amazing ," I said

Humphrey : "Wow it is, in theory and could defend against Shadow Wolves " said

Kate : " and just in time , just remember that the crystal energy left for one more night " I reminded

Humphrey : " true " I said remembering , " we have to face them tonight , taking advantage of all be safe," said

Kate : " true " I said nodding , " by the way, go today by armor , or better tomorrow " I asked

Humphrey : " think it would be better tomorrow , because we have to prepare for the fight against Shadow Wolves " said

Kate : " true " I said earnestly

Humphrey : Look at our puppies , and saw that still sound asleep , " want us to hunt breakfast " I asked

Kate : " I'd like that " I said, smiling , as we walked I remembered a topic we should talk , " Humphrey , we need to talk " I said with a tone a little serious

Humphrey : "what Kate " I asked

Kate : "It's about your father playing golf , I've had quite a few complaints about rocks that knock out Wolves " explain

Humphrey : I sighed and said with a little sadness , "if you know , talk to Sally and Rick , the healers had occupied "

Kate : " I know they are your parents , and they have a lot of respect , but we have to talk to them , it is our duty to the pack," I said sympathetically

Humphrey : "If I know, I've been thinking about how to fix a few days ago ," I said

Kate : " and so thought of something " I asked

Humphrey : " I've had some ideas, but none convinced me everything," I said

Kate : " which mean " I asked

Humphrey : "The first was to set aside a special area for them to play , but would play but not that we are quite busy here with the three herds together," said

Kate : " your idea is not bad , and I actually think that if there is room ," I said

Humphrey : "Yes, but quite far , and I will not feel left out " to explain

Kate : " true " I said , thinking , then I thought , something, "and that 's the valley near the eastern border , almost no one there , and not more than one or two hours walk " will I

Humphrey : "It is true , I had not happened, it is a good idea," I said smiling

Kate : "thank you" I said smiling

Humphrey : " I say after breakfast ," I said

Kate : " I'm okay , now we're going for breakfast ," I said pointing to a lone caribou us several meters

Humphrey nodded, and we both took stalking position , we move quickly and quietly to him, when we were next to him, I saw Kate signal , and both jump on the caribou quickly , but when I key the claws, felt that entered very easily, and tore the flesh no problems, just seconds caribou fell dead beneath us , " felt that " I asked

Kate : "Yes, my claws cut meat effortlessly ," I said surprised

Humphrey : Look at my claws and I saw that they were stained with blood , as if the blood , no one could beat them , "It was worth waiting on " I said to Kate

Kate: "it is true , but the real test will be tonight," I said

Humphrey : " true " I said nodding

Kate : " but we'll worry about that later , back before the puppies , wake up and wonder where we went ," I said

Humphrey nodded, and picked up the caribou, and began to drag him into our cave , when we arrived , we saw that they were still asleep , " how about a little nap before breakfast " I suggested

Kate : "It is a good idea," I said smiling

Humphrey : save the caribou in the room we had to store the food , then we get to the puppies, and went to bed around them , when the puppies , not felt , huddled in us , we both smiled , and then close your eyes , to sleep a little more

Kate: I awoke to feel someone moving next to me, when I looked I saw it was Reiz, who was waking up, "good morning honey" I said softly, and softly not to wake the others

Reiz : " good morning mom " I said, smiling , his voice low so as not to wake my brothers , " they do even in bed " ask them curious, usually at this time they are awake

Kate : "We wanted to get some rest next to you," I said fondly , " if you want you can go back to sleep " I said as I closed my eyes and went back to sleep

Reiz : yawn and snuggled closer to mom, then turned to fall asleep

Meanwhile outside the cave of Kate and Humphrey

Moon : We were on the way to visit our son and his family , when we arrived at the entrance of the cave we saw them all asleep in the back of the cave , I approached carefully Humphrey fondly and said , "Son , wake "

Humphrey : When I opened my eyes , I saw my parents in front of me , " good morning " I said in a low voice so as not to wake the others

Kate : I woke up when I heard someone talking , when I opened my eyes , I saw the parents of Humphrey , " good morning " I said

Moon: " good morning to both " I said smiling

Blaze: " we thought we would be awake," I said

Humphrey : " only drank a little nap " I said as he lifted

Kate : "want to join us for breakfast," I ask

Blaze: " we love " I said

Humphrey : I went to get the caribou, while Kate woke the puppies , when your center caribou cave, I saw that the puppies were already awake , " good morning everyone" I said after releasing the caribou

" Good morning daddy " said the puppies , so cheerful

Kate : " let's have breakfast , then we need to talk to you about some things," I said the last part directed to Blaze and Moon

Moon: Blaze and I looked , and shrugged our shoulders , then headed to Caribou , for breakfast, when we just ask them , " you want to talk "

Kate: "Only two things, the first is that if we could could provide the top ten alphas this afternoon" I ask

Blaze: " because it questions, and are the leaders of the pack " I said

Kate : "it is true , but with so many trips , we thought we would suddenly no case " to explain

Moon: " That is nonsense , of course I will follow their orders , and admires the whole herd , for everything you have done," I said

Humphrey : "That's good to know, " I said smiling

Blaze: " out of curiosity to want the alphas " ask them

Kate : " we just want to train a bit , before facing Shadow Wolves tonight," I explained

Moon: " that 's going to face today," I said worried and surprised

Humphrey : "Yes, we have to today, the Scoot glass , only energy left for one more night, we have to face , taking advantage of the herd is safe" to explain

Blaze: " you're right son, be careful " I said

Humphrey : " I will also remember that we were trained by the best," I said with confidence

Blaze: "That's true," I said proudly

Moon: I smiled and then asked them "and that is the other things they wanted to talk to us "

Humphrey : "Well Dad is about playing golf in the Valley" to explain

Blaze: " yes I know I 'm bad , and hurt a lot of practicing , I will not play " I said sadly

Humphrey : " that , no, just wanted to say that it is better to practice in the valley near the eastern border , there are almost no wolves , so you can practice without problems " explain

Blaze: " seriously, thank you son " I told cheerful

Humphrey : "in fact, was the brainchild of Kate" I said

Blaze: " Thanks Kate ," I said smiling

Kate : " it was nothing, are entitled to their hobbies," I said smiling

Moon: " by the way, what time will make your practice " ask them

Humphrey : " I would say that in the afternoon , around midday " told

Blaze: "we will lose " I said, as we walked

Humphrey : "where are " they ask

Moon: "Let's take a walk , see you later," I said as we walked away

Kate : "see you " I said as they walked away , then headed to the puppies, "we have to go where his uncles Garth and Lilly , after talking with them, we have the rest of the morning free " to explain

Humphrey : " so we can play with you " I said smiling

"Yes" said the puppies, excited

Kate : " then we " I said sweetly, then they all started walking to the cave of the head alpha , when we were in the feeding areas saw Lilly , Garth Snow and Storm, walking to our direction , "hello" the greet

Lilly : " hello, we would go visit " I said

Kate : " we would do exactly the same," I said smiling

Humphrey : "want to go to the lake and talk there, while puppies , playing in the water " I suggested

Garth : " Coyote is a good idea ," I said

Lilly : " if we are " I said excitedly

Humphrey : "Great, come on, I said, but I stopped and I said to Garth , " and let me just call it Barf "

Garth : " do not believe " I said smiling

Humphrey : " Lilly , you give me permission to throw your husband the lake , when we get " I asked

Garth : " do you believe I'm going to leave the lake shed " I asked

Humphrey : " as if it were complicated," I said

Kate : walk with my sister and our puppies , a little ahead of them , " one would think that after so much time left to discuss opening " I said

Lilly : " I know , so expect even more as they are more liable to be parents," said

Kate : " if I know , but you have to admit that Garth spends a little coyote Humphrey saying " I told

Lilly : "suddenly is true , but remember that Humphrey Barf start saying " I told

Kate : "it is true , but Humphrey has saved her life several times Garth deserves some respect " I told my partner defending

Lilly : "It is true , but remember that once you hurt , and several jokes juice " I reminded

Kate : "You know that was not hurt when Garth , I avoid even do more damage , and jokes , you expected still has the heart of an omega " I said a little annoyed

Silver : "This does not look good " I told the other

Storm: " nor do I say it, better walk a little ahead " I suggested

Snow : " if you do not understand this , basement my dad as my uncle are big wolves " I said

Star: " true " I said

Nova: "safe calm down , after all they are family," I said

Hope: "It is true , at some point get tired " I said

When they reached the lake Lilly and Kate and made the passes , while Garth and Humphrey , still in discussion

Lilly : "Okay I admit , that is a bit annoying if you are called by nicknames including" I said

Kate : "It is true , I do not think they will change " said

Lilly : "It is true , is part of a relationship of brothers in law," said

Kate : " at least we have a good show," I said smiling

Lilly : "It is true , is a bit funny ," I said with a small smile

Humphrey : "And remember how you defeat in that war of pranks " I said smiling

Garth : "at least I did not have to charge as I kept a lot of alphas " said

Humphrey : " just because you knock him out , for the fifth time that day," I said chuckling

Kate : " and stop them, and we got to the lake " I said

Garth : " not done yet " I said

Humphrey : "seriously , I thought I had won," I said smiling

Garth : " that, " I said

Humphrey : "Yes" I said calmly

Garth : "no"

"yes"

"No"

"yes"

"No"

Humphrey : "no" I said

Garth : "yes"

Humphrey : "no"

Garth : " yes, and so " I said earnestly

Humphrey : " as you say " I said, smiling in victory

Garth : " a moment that just happened " I asked confused

Lilly : Kate , I, and cubs , were on the floor laughing uncontrollably

Kate : " was very good " Humphrey told , as I laughed

Humphrey : "Yes, I know," I said chuckling

Winston : " that happens here," I asked as we approached to see everyone laughing , and quite confused Garth

Nova: " Dad is cheating Uncle Garth to admit that he had won " explain

Winston : " seriously," I asked as I chuckled

Garth : " I keep trying to understand how he did," I said thoughtfully

Winston : Eve and I laughed a little, when we calmed them ask " and they do around here"

Kate : "We come to talk to Lilly and Garth while puppies , playing in the lake " I explained , " and you" ask them

Eve : " We came to rest a while" I said

Humphrey : " puppies , go play , but do not go to the deep end of the lake " I said fondly , but a little serious in the latter part

Silver : "Okay Dad," I said after we all ran to the lake

Lilly : the six of us went to the lake we lay close to shore , me and Kate in the middle of Garth and Humphrey , to prevent further discussion, and Garth come out more confused , " so you want to talk to us," they ask

Kate : "Yes, is that we wanted to advise that we would need about fifteen or twenty alphas this afternoon , so they will not be assigned in the afternoon " to explain

Lilly : "of course, but they need many alphas " ask them curious

Humphrey : " to practice a little before facing Wolves shadows

Eve : " that will confront them " they ask with concern

Winston : " I thought the armor would go first " I said

Humphrey : "no time , remember that the glass of Scoot , only energy left for one more night, we have to face this night, taking advantage that no wolf can get hurt " to explain

Garth : all nodded , knowing they were right , " is to make it, say Humphrey and faced , and could contain even could not touch them, certainly now that can hurt them , it will be easier," I said

Humphrey : "wau, thanks for the confidence" I said surprised

Garth : "We are technically family, and although we discuss both , I see you as a brother," I said

Humphrey : " thank you, also consider you as a brother," I said smiling

Kate : Lilly and I smiled when we heard that, it's good to know that even though you want to discuss both

Winston : "If you are going to train a bit , we can see , the last time was pretty exciting," I said

Humphrey : "Of course " I said smiling

Garth : "will, nice to see this time , last time I was unconscious most of the day," Humphrey said looking at them with a look of your fault

Humphrey : " that reminds me want to join " I asked smiling

Garth : " lol , no" I said

Kate : "we will warn the alphas , see you later," I said

Lilly : "okay we are , of course, where they will train" ask them

Humphrey : " in the valley " I said

Kate : " puppies , it's time to go " I said

Reiz "let mom " I said, then we say goodbye to our cousins , uncles, and grandparents , and we went with our parents

Tristan: " where are we going " I asked them

Kate : "Let's talk to some alphas " I explained , as we approached the feeding , once there , to make a meeting howl of alphas in a few minutes , they were all together , the cubs had been sitting behind us

Humphrey: "be quick, first we need to Sam, Andrea, Ted, Dilan, Kod, Samantha, Stephen, Rex, to help us this afternoon" I said, and watched as the eight stepped in front

Kate : " Also , we need volunteers ten " I said , I saw all looked at each other , and gradually began to take a step forward some alphas , including Hutch , Candu , Scar , Talon , Tommy , Sam , ( a / N : If you do not remember the last two , are presented in Chapter 35 )

Andrea : "that we need," ask them , judging by their auras were not serious

Humphrey : " just wanted to have a little practice before facing Shadow Wolves " to explain

Sam : "then we face want you" ask them

Humphrey : "exactly" I said smiling

Kod : "Okay, where" they ask

Kate : " in the valley " I said , I saw all nodded and went to do what they were doing

Humphrey : I approached Andrea and Candu , " I heard that the two were dating," I said

Andrea : " true " I said as I stroked cheerful Candu

Kate : " I'm happy for both," I said smiling

Candu : " Thanks" I said cheerful

Humphrey : "see you later, and do not do anything funny," I said jokingly

Andrea : " cousin " I said as I blushed slightly

Humphrey : I laughed slightly , "is just a joke," I said smiling

Kate : "see you " I said as we were leaving , " they want to do until the evening " ask them puppies

Star: " what if we play hide and seek " I suggested

Silver : " I like the idea ," I said nodding

Nova: " sounds like a lot of fun " I said excitedly

Hope: " if we are " I said smiling

Humphrey : " then we " I said smiling

Kate : "where we play " I ask

Humphrey : " the valley , must be busy in the lake should be the omegas , the East Valley is an option," I said, thinking, " I think there is only one private place " I said

Kate : "Where ," I asked curious

Humphrey : " our special place " I said smiling

Kate : " I love that place , while we're not there," said

Humphrey : " if I know a good idea to hang out there," I said smiling

Tristan: " so special that place " I asked curious

Kate : "is where your father and I had our first date ," I said remembering that day joyful

Star: " how romantic " I said

Humphrey smiled and all follow up our special place when we arrived, I saw that the puppies, gasped

Hope: " it's beautiful " I said while looking around

Nova: "if it's incredible," I said

Reiz : " This place has always been in here," I said impressed

Kate : I laughed a little , I remember I had the same reaction when I first saw it , we came to the field of flowers and saw the rock with the beautiful message that Humphrey had written for me , " brings me so many good memories this place " I said cheerful, with some tears of joy

Humphrey : " Me too " I said smiling at me , as I sat next to Kate 's

Silver : " We can start playing " ask them excited

Humphrey : "Of course " I said smiling

Kate : " who wants to start " they ask

Nova: "I" I said excitedly

Humphrey : we saw Nova began to tell and we all hid , but of course everyone was watching as Kate , just in case

Kate : after a few hours of play, saw that it was almost time training, " come on, we have to go to the valley " I said , I saw all nodded and started walking up the valley , when we got there , we saw almost all the pack meeting , " I forgot how to get excited about things how are you " I said to Humphrey

Humphrey: "me too" I said, as we walked we saw Garth, Lilly, Storm, Snow, Tony, Thasha, Winston, Eve, Blaze and Luna, sitting in one of the places with the best view of the valley, let our puppies with them, and then we went to the valley center, where the other alphas

Silver : "because there are so many wolves here today " I asked my grandfather Winston

Winston : " all come to see the training of their parents " to explain

Storm: "and because everyone is so excited " I asked

Tony : " because it is not ordinary practice " I said

Winston : "it is true , have to see it to understand it " I said

Meanwhile down in the valley

Kate : Humphrey , and I walked to meet other alphas

Dilan : "What are the rules" they ask

Humphrey : " going to attack us with everything, use all the tactics and tricks you want, also can use the claws and teeth " to explain , I saw nodded

Kate : " start when you say " I told you, then Humphrey and I aside a little, Humphrey will reach one long leaves , "we have to simulate everything, no" I said smiling

Humphrey smiled , grabbed the sheet and said , "it is true " , then both got the leaves on the eyes , " ready " I told the alphas

Nova: " will fight without seeing" I said impressed

Hope : "It is very dangerous," I ask my parents scared

Eve : " Have faith in your parents , they will do very well," I said with affection

Kate : I went back to Humphrey , not fought for a while , but that does not stop me , focus my senses , and I felt like eighteen alphas surrounded us , I suddenly felt that three of them rushed against us , both shot in different directions to dodge , I felt someone came running at me sideways , turn at the last moment , and I hit him unconscious , "even as I have ," I said smiling , then another lunged at me , I jumped quickly with a flip , and land on which rushed me , I hit him and let him out , I overheard someone lunged , but when going to dodge someone grab my leg , but before the wolf touch me , out of nowhere I felt that another wolf was thrown at him, smiled and said , "thank Humphrey " , then hit the I grab my leg knocking him out cold

Meanwhile with Humphrey

Humphrey : after we shot to dodge the alphas , felt like they were circling ten , eight of them suddenly began to throw perfectly coordinated attacks , " should be the alphas Level Two " I thought as I dodged , after dodging several of their attacks , I felt that one of them lost his balance quickly take to give a counter attack knocking him out cold , I suddenly had a feeling that Kate were in trouble , use my full potential, and I could see auras others around me, still blindfolded , I saw that Kate had seized the leg , and a wolf was jumping against it , everything looked as if time had stopped, looked around , and saw that one of alphas was Dilan , I had launched an attack , which was inches from me shortly , quickly bit his leg , and throw it against the attacking alpha Kate , after that, let use my full potential and I kept fighting normally because I wanted to challenge myself , soon I heard Kate thank me, " it was nothing " I said

Kate : " we do the three " I said to Humphrey

Humphrey : "ready" I said knowing that lit

Kate : "one, two , ... three," I said, and both took a leap off in another direction , I felt I had a few inches apart , on landing we were next to each other

Humphrey : "well done" to congratulate you , even as attacks dodged

Kate : "You also did quite well," I said smiling

Humphrey : " keep fighting , but together it was easier , Kate bent down to dodge an attack , wait for the attacker and hit him knocking out

Kate : Humphrey jumping , dodging an alpha , and quickly hit the alpha so hard that I sent him another wolf leaving both out of action

Humphrey : continue fighting together in perfect coordination , for ten minutes, until they do not feel anyone move around , " do you think we ended " I asked Kate

Kate was going to answer , when suddenly we heard a lot of applause and screams , " I think if " I said in a playful way

Humphrey : I chuckled , and then they both took off our eyes leaves , when we look around , all eighteen alphas were unconscious , " we were pretty good," I said proudly

Kate : " boy, yes , I thought it would be more rusty , but still do not lose the ability" I told him happy

Humphrey : " you were perfect , as always ," I said with affection

Kate : "aww , how sweet " I said gently , then licked her cheek , then headed over to where our family , when we got there , I asked the cubs playfully , " as we were "

Reiz : " Beyond Belief " I said excitedly

Star : "It was amazing," I said

Nova: " beat all those wolves, blindfolded " I said surprised but encouraged

Silver : " Impress " I said

Tristan: " are the best " I said excitedly

Hope: " very strong " I told them happy

Humphrey , " is because we have trained very hard," I said smiling

Blaze : "It is obvious that they are more than ready to face Shadow Wolves " I told them proud

Humphrey : " Thanks Dad," I said happy

Tony : "It is better to prepare almost dusk " I said looking at the sky

Kate : " right, let's get some rest , see you later," I said

Eve : "see you " I said

Humphrey : We said goodbye to everyone , and we went to the cave to rest when we arrived , we saw that we had left the caribou dinner, " is very kind of you ," I said to Kate

Kate nodded and we all went , we took advantage for an early dinner , and then we lay to rest before nightfall , when we saw that it was dark outside , we went to the cave of my parents , to look after the puppies , and then proceeded , far finished areas of the caves , when we got there , we saw several shadow wolves trying to pass , but were repelled by a kind of barrier , "ready " I asked

Humphrey : " ready , just be careful ," I said

Kate : "You too," I said

Humphrey: nodded, and the two share a kiss before facing Wolves with shadow

**¿How are anger in his confrontation with the shadow wolves? , ¿When will the armor? , ¿What other secrets hide the last temple? , Keep reading to find out, write reviews of how people found the story so far , then one hundred chapter , it is important as an author know what you think of their work**


End file.
